Die Maske des Hasses
by Pekas
Summary: Dr. Cullen hat, aus Mitgefühl, einer Waisen einen Teil seines Vermögens vermacht. Jetzt muss sein Sohn Edward, die mittlerweile junge Frau finden. Er will um jeden Preis das zurück, was seiner Meinung nach ihm zusteht. All Human. Genehmigte Übersetzung.
1. Chapter 1

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

.net/s/5045894/1/Mascara_de_Odio

Isabella Swan. 05. Juni 2008

Was ich Heute in dieses Tagebuch schreibe, sind Bruchstücke von der Frau, die ich einmal war. Heute verstehe ich, das mein Leben nichts weiter als ein Kreislauf ist, in dem sich die Tragödien immer und immer wieder wiederholen, so als ob ich nichts aus meiner Vergangenheit und meinen Schmerzen gelernt hätte.

Ich habe keine Kraft mehr und es machte auch keinen Sinn mehr und nicht nur, weil der Mann meine Träume zu meinem Verderben geworden war und er mich wieder zur Einsamkeit und Schmerz verurteilt hat. Es ist nicht nur wegen meine Geschichte mit Jacob und seiner Wette, oder Edward und sein Betrug, um an meine Erbschaft zu kommen. Es ist die Geschichte die sich immer wieder wiederholt, seitdem ich geboren wurde.

Ich konnte nicht auf mich selber zählen, nicht mit niemandem sonst, ich konnte nur auf den Tod zählen, den ich mir mit ganzem Herzen herbeiwünschte. Meine Babys waren tot, meine Mutter und mein Vater waren tot, Edward Cullen hatte mich zerstört.

Immer hatte ich geglaubt, dass ich es gelernt hatte wie ein Gummi zu sein, aber jetzt wusste ich, wie wenig ich über mich wusste und wie viel alle anderen von mir wussten. Ich will sterben und bei meinen Zwillingen sein, will weg aus dieser Welt, in der ich nur der Mülleimer für alle anderen gewesen war. Es tut mir so Leid Samantha und Samuel, dass ich keine besser Mutter für euch gewesen bin, dass ich nicht genug Frau gewesen bin, damit Edward bei mir bleibt.

Zum Schluss unterschrieb ich mein Tagebuch, dass ich vor gut einem Jahr angefangen hatte, noch. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass sich mein Leben so sehr ändern könnte.

„Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." Hatte er gesagt.

„Ich...verstehe nicht.."

„Du langweilst mich und ich will dich keine Sekunde länger um mich haben. Ich habe jetzt das was ich von dir wollte, das Geld das mein Vater dir vermacht hat und jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr. Ich will dich raus haben, aus meinem Leben, aus meinem Haus und jetzt in diesem Moment aus meinem Büro."

Das waren die letzten Wort die Edward vor acht Monaten zu mir gesagt hatte und seine schmutzigen Worte hatten die freudige Nachricht, die ich ihm eigentlich mitteilen wollte, ausgelöscht. Ich war schwanger von ihm.

Das war jetzt nicht mehr von Bedeutung, nichts war es mehr.

Ich betrachte das leere Fläschchen, die Tabletten hatte ich gerade alle genommen. Mein Puls hatte angefangen sich zu verlangsamen und das Zimmer wurde immer kleiner. Dieses Zimmer war mein zu Hause gewesen, seitdem Edward mich aus seinem Haus geworfen hatte. Die Badewanne war voll, ich würde sauber aus diesem Leben scheiden. Vielleicht würden die Flammen der Hölle so weniger schmerzhaft sein. Das Messer in meiner Hand zitterte.

Samantha und Samuel, die beiden Föten, meine Babys, sie waren in meinem Leib gestorben und es war seine Schuld. Nein, es war nicht seine Schuld, es war meine. Ich hätte niemals in seine Falle tappen sollen, aber er hatte genau gewusst, wie er mich erobern konnte.

Die kalte Klinge drang in meine weiße Haut ein, erst ins linke Handgelenk, dann ins rechte.

Lass es schnell gehen. Betete ich.

Langsam ließ ich mich in das warme Wasser gleiten, es war angenehm und wieder hörte ich Edwards Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Das ich glaube, wenn man keine Gründe hat auf dieser Welt zu leben, sollte das Leben einfach aufhören."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht."

„Sollte ich keinen Sinn in meinem Leben mehr sehen, würde ich es beenden."

„Du meinst, Selbstmord?"

„Ja, es ist die einfachste Art, dem Leid ein Ende zu setzten."

Als ich dieses zu Edward nach unserer zweiten Liebesnacht sagte, hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können, dass ich es wirklich tun würde.

Ich verbannte Edward aus meinem Kopf. Jetzt wollte ich nur noch an meine ungeborenen Kinder denken und an die Welt, die sie nie kennen lernen würden.

Kraftlos sank mein Kopf zurück, die Stunde meines Todes kam immer näher.

Das letzte was ich hörte, war wie die Tür im Untergeschoss aufflog und gegen die Wand knallte. Jemand schrie verzweifelt nach mir. Es war die Stimme die ich nie wieder hören wollte. Nicht mal in den letzten Minuten meines Leben, bekam ich Edward Cullen aus meinem Kopf.


	2. 13 September 1988

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Carlisle Cullen. 13 September 1988

Edward...

Schon wieder krank. Es war das zweite mal dieses Jahr, dass er sich den Magen verdorben hatte. Wenn er mit seinen zehn Jahren nicht immer das erste essen würde was er in die Finger bekam, würde Esme nicht sooft mit ihm ins Krankenhaus kommen müssen.

Ich ging zu ihnen. Er war ganz grün der Arme.

„Er hat sich zwei mal übergeben, aber sonst geht es ihm gut." Erklärte mir meine Frau und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Edward reckte die Arme nach oben, damit ich ihn hoch nahm.

„Was machen wir nur mit dir junger Mann?" Fragte ich ihn spielerisch.

„Mich reparieren." Antwortete er unschuldig.

Ich lachte und brachte ihn zu einer Schwester, damit sie ihn an den Tropf legte und so seinen Flüssigkeitsverlust wieder aus glich. Edward legte sich brav auf die Liege, aber ich wusste genau, dass in weniger als zwei Minuten seine Schreie durch den Saal hallen würden und zwar genau in dem Moment, wenn die Schwester mit der Nadel käme.

Doch bevor mein Sohn schreien konnte, schrie eine andere Person.

„HILFE! HILFE!"

So schnell ich konnte rannte ich zu dem schreienden Mann. Es war ein Obdachloser und in seinen Armen hatte er eine Decke, in der ein Baby lag. Es war sehr klein, bewegte sich nicht und schrie auch nicht.

Ich nahm das Baby dem Mann vom Arm, legte es auf einen Untersuchungstisch und fing an dem Mann fragen zu stellen.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich. Während ich mit der Untersuchung begann.

„Ich weiß es nicht Sir...ich war dort, sammelte Müll...und fand diese Decke. Sie weinte und nieste..."

„Schlauch..." Bat ich die Schwester, die ihn mir sofort reichte. Der Puls des Babys war sehr unregelmäßig. „Und dann?" Wollte ich von dem Obdachlosen wissen.

„Ich bin sofort hierher gekommen. Das Baby war so lila." Erklärte der Mann nervös.

Endlich hatte ich das kleine Mädchen intubiert und dadurch bekam sie wieder genug Sauerstoff. Doch trotz des Sauerstoffs ging es ihr nicht viel besser. Ich ließ sie auf die Intensivstation bringen und verhörte den Mann noch einmal. Aber er erzählte die gleiche Geschichte, er sagte die Wahrheit.

Wer konnte sein Baby im Müll aussetzten?

Als alle Formalitäten erledigt waren, ging ich zurück zu Esme und Edward.

Edward war eingeschlafen und Esme saß bei ihm. Sie stand auf und umarmte mich.

„Ist was schlimmes passiert?" Esme hatte bestimmt die Schreie gehört.

Ich seufzte. Der Zustand des Mädchens war nicht sehr gut.

„Sie haben ein Baby in einem Müllcontainer gefunden. Sie scheint eine Frühgeburt zu sein und ihr Zustand ist kritisch."

„Konntest du etwas für sie tun?" Fragte Esme sanft.

„Wir haben sie stabilisiert, jetzt hängt es von ihr ab."

„Papa..." Murmelte mein Sohn im Schlaf. „...hab dich lieb."

Ich gab Edward einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte mich dann auf die Suche nach dem Kinderarzt, um die Ergebnisse seine Untersuchungen zu erfragen.

Wie ich schon erwartet hatte, hatte mein Sohn sich einfach nur den Magen verdorben und Esme konnte mit ihm nach Hause fahren.

In der Zwischenzeit war die Polizei und eine Sozialarbeiterin gekommen, um sich um das ausgesetzte Baby zu kümmern Die Polizei verhörte den Mann noch mal und ging dann zu dem Müllcontainer, um etwaige Hinweise auf die Mutter zu finden. Aber auch sie fanden nichts. Wenn das so blieb, würde das Mädchen wohl erstmal in ein Heim kommen, bis Pflegeeltern gefunden wurden, oder sie sogar adoptiert wurde.

Es waren zwei Monate vergangen und das kleine Mädchen war noch immer bei uns im Krankenhaus. Man hatte ihr den Namen Isabella Swan gegeben. Seit zwei Tagen konnte sie endlich selbständig atmen und war auf dem Weg der Besserung.

Isabella tat mir fürchterlich Leid, sie war das einzige Baby auf der Kinderstation, das keine Eltern hatte. Regelmäßig besuchte ich sie, wie auch jetzt.

Als ich durch die große Scheibe sah erkannte ich sie sofort. Isabella weinte verzweifelt, sie hatte bestimmt Hunger. Ich sah mich nach einer Krankenschwester um, aber der Saal war leer. So ging ich rein, war mit wenigen Schritten an ihrem Bettchen und nahm sie auf den Arm.

Sobald ich sie auf dem Arm hatte, hörte sie auf zu weinen. Ich zog eine wenig ihre Decke herunter, sie hatte die Augen auf und nuckelte an ihren Fingen. Wie es aussah, wollte sie nur etwas Gesellschaft. Als ihre ausdrucksstarken Augen meine trafen, musste ich lächeln. Sie war sehr hübsch und ich hatte Angst um ihre Zukunft. Wenn ich daran dachte, dass sie wirklich in einem Heim enden würde, ohne jemanden der sie unterstützte, ohne die Möglichkeit studieren zu können und das zu werden was sie wollte. Bei diesen Gedanken zog sich mein Herz zusammen.

Als sie eingeschlafen war, legte ich sie wieder in ihr Bettchen. Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und würde meinen Anwalt anrufen. Ich besaß so viel, dass ich es gut mit einem so hilfsbedürftigen Wesen teilen konnte.

Nachdem ich meinen Anwalt angerufen hatte, rief ich direkt Esme an und bat sie, mit mit zu Mittag zu essen. Während des Essen erzählte ich ihr von meinen Plänen und sie war voll und ganz einverstanden, dafür liebte ich sie so.

Wir fuhren zusammen zu meinem Anwalt und ich änderte meine Testament, was eigentlich Unsinn war, ich hatte vor noch lange zu Leben. Aber es war das Beste was mir im Moment einfiel. Isabella würde ein Teil meiner Aktien des Krankenhauses erben und auch etwas Geld. Wenn sie Volljährig war, würde sie darüber verfügen können. Besser wäre es eigentlich, wenn ich sie adoptieren würde, aber das musste ich mit Esme erst in aller Ruhe besprechen.

Als wir beim Anwalt fertig waren, stiegen wir ins Auto und wir fuhren zusammen nach Hause.

Während der Fahrt erzählte ich Esme von Isabellas Fortschritten und sie mir von den neuesten Streichen unseres Sohnes.

Das sollte das letzte mal sein, dass ich ihre Stimme hörte, sie wurde von quietschenden Reifen übertönt. Ich sah einen voll beladenen LKW auf uns zu rauschen und dann wurde alles schwarz...

Edward Cullen. 14. Mai 2007

„Du machst Witze." Sagte ich zu meinem Anwalt.

„Tut mir Leid Edward, aber das ist mein voller Ernst. Du bist nicht der alleinige Besitzer der Aktien von Carlisle und du kannst sie nicht verkaufen." Erklärte er mir noch einmal.

„Mein Vater hat mir alles hinterlassen, ich habe es in seinem Testament gelesen." Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte.

„Ja, aber es gibt da noch eine zusätzliche Klausel. Du bist nicht der alleinige Besitzer."

Als er das nochmal sagte, fluchte ich leise. Ich war es gewöhnt, dass alles mir gehörte und diese Nachricht kam völlig unerwartet.

Meine Eltern hatten mich verlassen, als ich gerade mal zehn Jahre alt war. Sie sind zusammen bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Sie hatten mir alles vererbt und mein Onkel hatte sich um alles gekümmert, bist ich volljährig war und mich selber darum kümmern konnte.

Selbstverständlich hatte ich ein Studium gewählt, das mir half das Vermögen meiner Eltern zu verwalten und auch mein eigenes Geld zu machen.

Jetzt besaß ich meine eigene Firma und plante ein großes Projekt. Aber dafür brauchte ich Kapital und dafür brauchte ich die Aktien des Krankenhauses. Ohne das Geld aus dem Verkauf der Aktien, konnte ich alles vergessen.

„Und wer ist Mitbesitzer der Aktien? Mein Vater hat in seinem Testament nichts erwähnt."

„Ein Mädchen...sie ist verschwunden. Hier, in dieser Zusatzklausel wird sie erwähnt." Er zeigte mir den Zusatz zum Testament.

„Finde sie." Sagte ich schnell. „Und kaufe ihre Aktien."

„Sie verschwand, als sie dreizehn Jahre alt war." Erklärte er geduldig, so als ob er mit einem kleinen Kind reden würde und nicht mit einem fast dreißigjährigen Mann. „Sie ist aus dem Heim abgehauen und man weiß nichts von ihr."

Wieder fluchte ich leise, dass könnte zu einem Problem werden und ich musste einen Detektiv engagieren, oder so.

„Bevor sie nicht zustimmt, können die Aktien nicht verkauft werden." Sagte der Anwalt nochmal und stand auf.

Ich wusste, dass die Banken mir ohne Probleme einen Kredit genehmigen würden und ich damit mein Projekt finanzieren konnte. Eigentlich brauchte ich dieses Mädchen nicht. Aber die Tatsache nicht zu wissen, wer die Aktien geerbt hatte störte mich einfach.

Warum hatte sie Aktien des Krankenhauses? War sie vielleicht eine Cullen?

Nein, laut dem Bericht den ich vor mir hatte, war sie eine Waise, die dreizehn Jahre lang in einem Heim gewesen war.

Verdammt! Wenn sie ein armes Mädchen war, wollte sie bestimmt das Geld haben, dass ihr zustand und sich im laufe der Jahre erheblich vermehrt hatte.

Ich rief meine Sekretärin und bat sie, einen Detektiv zu finden und einen Termin mit ihm zu vereinbaren. Ich wollte wissen war diese Isabella Swan war und warum mein Vater ihr etwas vererbt hatte. Und dann würde ich das Geld meiner Familie aus ihren Krallen befreien.

Isabella Swan. 8. Juni 2007

Ich hielt geduldig den Löffel und wartete darauf, das Esmeralda die Suppe aß.

„Ist sie gut?" Fragte ich, als sie endlich die Suppe probierte. „Möchtest du etwas anderes?"

„Ich möchte sterben..." Antwortete Esmeralda schwer atmend.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihr weiter die Suppe.

Das war meine Arbeit, Esmeralda Dupree zu pflegen.

Mein Leben war bei weitem nicht so wie ihres, aber nachdem ich die dreizehn schrecklichsten Jahre meines Lebens gelebt hatte, war ich für jedes bisschen Freundschaft dankbar.

Nachdem ich aus dem Heim abgehauen war, war ich eine Zeit lang durch die Gegend gelaufen, ohne genau zu wissen wohin. Fast dachte ich schon, dass mein Leben auf der Straße enden würde, aber ich gab nicht auf. Ich hatte noch ein ganzes Leben vor mir, dass gelebt werden wollte.

Trotzt allem was ich erlitten hatte, hatte ich gelernt das Leben zu lieben. Vielleicht erwartet mich ja eine glückliche Zukunft, ich hatte schließlich die Hölle hinter mir gelassen.

Mir taten die wenigen Freunde Leid, die ich zurückgelassen hatte, aber ich ich hätte keinen Tag länger die Gewalt und die Erniedrigungen ausgehalten.

Und dann fand ich die Duprees, eine reiches Ehepaar, das eine Tochter in meinem Alter hatte. Sie suchten eine Gesellschafterin und Pflegerin für ihre Tochter, sie hatte Leukämie und würde nicht mehr lange leben.

Esmeralda und ich verstanden uns vom ersten Augenblick an, sehr gut. Wir wurden die besten Freunde und wuchsen zusammen auf.

Jetzt war sie gewachsen und mit ihr die Leukämie. Die Ärzte hatten nicht viel Hoffnung und hatten uns mehr oder weniger nahe gelegt, dass wir uns langsam von ihr verabschieden sollten.

Mich kostete es noch immer zu akzeptieren, dass die bald sterben würde. Ich merkte, wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Du weinst...schon wieder...Bella." Schimpfte Esmeralda langsam, sie hatte sich eine Lungenentzündung zugezogen und es fiel ihr schwer zu sprechen. Ihr Körper hatte keine Kraft mehr, gegen die Krankheit an zu kämpfen.

„Tschuldigung." Murmelte ich und versuchte sie mit der Suppe abzulenken. Aber sie kniff die Lippen fest zu.

„Ich hab...dir doch...gesagt...ich will deine...Tränen nicht." Ja, das hatte sie mir schon oft gesagt.

„Ich weiß..." Antwortete ich, es machte mich einfach zu traurig, dass sie bald sterben könnte. Sie war das einzige gute was mir in meinem Leben passiert war.

Dank ihr hatte ich lesen und schreiben gelernt und auch kochen. Esmeraldas Mutter engagierte jeden Privatlehrer für ihre Tochter den sie kriegen konnte. So wurde sie unterrichtet und musste das Haus nicht verlassen und ich nahm mit ihr zusammen am Unterricht teil. Ich lernte sogar Klavier zu spielen und wie man Kuchen backte.

Ich versuchte Esmeralda weiter zu füttern, aber sie weigerte sich.

„Zwing...mich nicht." Bat sie leise.

„Du musst aber essen." Sagte ich, obwohl ich ihre Antwort kannte.

„Nichts kann..." Esmeralda machte die Augen zu und ich merkte, wie mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, aber diesmal unterdrückte ich sie.

„Bella..." Sagte sie nach einigen Minuten.

„Was brauchst du?" Fragte ich sofort. Esmeralda machte langsam die Augen auf und zeigte zitternd auf ihren Schrank.

„Im...Schrank...der Koffer...der grüne Koffer."

Ich ging zum Schrank und holte den Koffer für sie.

„Das..ist...deiner..."

Als ich ihn aufmachte, sah ich Esmeralda erstaunt an. Im Koffer waren einige von Esmeraldas besten Kleidern und einige Geldbündel.

„Aber..."

„Ich...schenke es dir." Sie lächelte mich an und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Tu etwas...für mich...jetzt."

Ich stellte den Koffer weg und kniete mich vor ihr Bett.

„Lehne es nicht ab." Esmeralda sammelte all ihre Kräfte. „Ich will...das du gehst."

„Was?" Ich verstand sie nicht.

„Ich will, dass du diesen Koffer nimmst und...das Haus verlässt. Jetzt!" Sie sah mich nicht an.

„Aber..." Ich wollte das sie die Augen aufmachte und mich nicht weg schickte.

Nach einigen Minuten machte sie die Augen wieder auf sah mich fest an.

„Ich sterbe und möchte, dass du mich so in Erinnerung behältst...wie wir uns...kennen gelernt haben..." Erklärte sie.

„Ich muss den Arzt rufen." Sagte ich, als ich sah, wie schwer ihr jetzt das Atmen fiel.

„Ruf ihn...und dann geh."

Esmeralda wollte, dass ich gehe, dass ich sie nicht sterben sah.

Ich drückte ihre Hand und sie erwiderte den Druck leicht. Ich verstand ihren Wunsch, sie wollte das ich gehe und ihre Eltern nicht all ihre Trauer auf mich abwälzen konnten. Meine Tränen konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten, auch wenn sie mich darum gebeten hatte.

„Geh...bitte..." Das atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer.

Ich nickte, umarmte sie fest, drehte mich um, nahm den Koffer und kam ihrem Wunsch nach.

„Ciao...Schwesterchen..." Schaffte ich noch zu sagen und rannte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und packte die wenigen Sachen die ich noch besaß in den Koffer, dann nahm ich das Telefon und rief den Arzt an.

„Dr. Martin...es geht ihr sehr schlecht..." Schluchzte ich in den Hörer.

Der Arzt verstand sofort und sagte, dass er sofort kommen würde.

„Adios Esmeralda." Murmelte ich leise und ging dann aus der großen Haustür.

Ich ging direkt zum Busbahnhof und kaufte mir ein Ticket für den ersten Bus der irgendwohin fuhr. Jetzt würde ein neuer Abschnitt meines Lebens anfangen.


	3. 15 Juli 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen. 15. Juli 2007

„Und?" Wollte ich von meinem Anwalt wissen. Er hatte mit dem Mann gesprochen den ich beauftragt hatte, die mysteriöse Person zu finden, die ein Teil meines Vermögens geerbt hatte. Es war schon einen Monat her, dass ich den Auftrag erteilt hatte und ich wollte endlich Ergebnisse sehen.

„Isabella Swan, bis zu ihrem dreizehnten Lebensjahr war sie in einem Heim im Süden der Stadt. Nachdem sie aus dem Heim abgehauen war, hat sie niemand mehr gesehen." Erklärte er schnell.

„Das war der letzten Stand. Irgendetwas neues?" Fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Ja...der Detektiv hat es geschafft, ihrer Spur bis zum Hause der Duprees zu verfolgen. Das ist übrigens nicht weit von hier." Sagte der Anwalt. Es war also noch nicht alles verloren. „Und seit gut einem Monat arbeitet sie im Café Paris."

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Ich war schon ein paar Mal in diesem Café gewesen und es gab das eine verdammt heisse Rothaarige, die mir immer Avancen machte. Das wäre ja zu einfach, wenn sie das Mädchen wäre.

„Hast du Fotos?" Fragte ich und dachte, dass ich meinen Spaß mit dem Mädchen haben könnte, bevor ich ihr das Geld meiner Familie abnehmen würde.

„Das habe ich, sie ist ein sehr...außergewöhnliches Mädchen." Er holte die Fotos aus seiner Tasche. „Die Fotos sind allerdings schon etwas älter. Auf diesen Fotos ist sie dreizehn Jahre alt. Sie hat sie gemacht um sich damit in verschiedenen Häusern als Hausmädchen anzubieten."

Mit dreizehn? Das überwältigte mich für einen Moment, aber das Gefühl verschwand schnell wieder. Mich interessierte das Leben dieses Mädchens nicht im geringsten, es sei den, es handelte sich wirklich um diese Rothaarige.

Aber als ich das Mädchen auf den Fotos sah, wurde ich fürchterlich enttäuscht. Sie war nicht rothaarig und sie sah fast furchterregend aus.

Ihre Wangenknochen stachen hervor , sie hatte blasse Haut und tiefe dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ihre Haare waren lieblos zu einem Zopf gebunden. Gott. Sie war...ich hatte fast Mitleid mit ihr.

Das war sie mit dreizehn gewesen und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie Heute wohl aussah. Wenn dieser Sack voller Knochen noch immer so unterernährt war, würde das Geld wie ein Goldregen für sie sein.

Ich musste etwas unternehmen.

Mir schoss eine Idee in den Kopf, die ich aber sofort wieder verwarf. Vielleicht reichte es ja, wenn ich sie verführte und sie dann dazu brachte, die Papiere zu unterschreiben.

„Da gibt es noch etwas..." Holte der Anwalt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was?"

„Noch ist sie siebzehn Jahre alt, wenn sie erstmal achtzehn ist, kann sie voll über die Aktien verfügen."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte ich scharf. In diesem Moment hegte ich einen leichten Groll gegen meinen Vater. Warum war er so karitativ zu Unbekannten gewesen? Er war einfach zu gut zu den Menschen gewesen. Carlisle muss dieses Mädchen als Baby gekannt haben, er hatte sein Geld einer unbekannten Waise gegeben.

Ich war weder so karitativ, noch so großzügig wie es mein Vater gewesen war, obwohl ich regelmäßig an einige Organisationen Geld spendete. Aber diese Frau...dieses Kind...seit Carlisle sein Testament geändert hatte, waren die Aktien beträchtlich gestiegen und jetzt gehörten dieser Unbekannten 40 % des Krankenhauses.

Ich fluchte hörbar und mein Anwalt redete einfach weiter.

„Die einzige und auch einfachste Lösung ist, dass du sie heiratest, bevor sie achtzehn wird und sie einen Ehevertrag unterschreibt und du sie gleichzeitig eine Überschreibung der Aktien auf deinen Namen unterschreiben lässt."

„Nein..." Allein schon die Idee zu heiraten verursachte mir Magenschmerzen. „Ich werde sie nicht heiraten, es muss eine andere Lösung geben."

Entsetzt sah ich auf die Fotos. Sollte ich eines Tages heiraten, was nie passieren würde, zumindest nicht in den nächsten dreißig Jahre, wäre die letzte Person die ich dafür auswählen würde, dieses Mädchen. Gut, ich könnte sie umbringen lassen und dann, als letzter der Familie Cullen, die Aktien für mich beanspruchen.

Aber das gab es ein Problem, ich war kein Mörder und würde es auch nie sein.

„Wie lange müsste ich mit ihr verheiratet sein?" Ich konnte selber nicht glauben, dass ich das gefragt hatte.

„Zwei, drei Monate. Sollte sie die Papiere nicht vor der Eheschließung unterschreiben, müsstest du dir etwas einfallen lassen, damit sie es danach tut." Erklärte er. Er war genauso unsensibel wie ich.

„Drei Monate?" Das war unmöglich. Ich war es gewohnt, mich mit eleganten und schönen Frauen zu vergnügen, die es nicht auf etwas festes abgesehen hatte und jetzt sollte ich drei Monate lang darauf verzichten?

„Bist du sicher, dass es keine andere Möglichkeiten gibt?" Fragte ich noch einmal.

„Mir fällt nichts anderes ein." Antwortete er resigniert.

Ich würde tausend und eine andere Möglichkeit finden, dass versprach ich mir in dem Moment.

Mich erwartete eine große Herausforderung. All die Firmen die ich bis jetzt übernommen hatte, waren eine Herausforderung gewesen,aber bis jetzt war keine so Monumental gewesen wie diese.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, fühlte ich so etwas Aufregung durch meine Venen fließen, wenn ich an diese neue Herausforderung dachte. Es würde Spaß machen zu sehen, wie dieses Mädchen sich von mir erobern ließ. Sie würde nicht widerstehen können wenn ein gestandener Mann wie ich, ihr den Hof machte.

Ich würde sie langsam erobern, bis sie verrückt nach mir war und sich mir nicht mehr verweigern konnte, dann würde ich sie heiraten und wenn die nötige Zeit vergangen war, könnte ich ihr ja so etwas wie ein Abfindung bezahlen.

Der Plan nahm so langsam Form an.

„Wenn es keine andere Alternative gibt..." Bemerkte ich und sah meinen Anwalt an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

Das Abenteuer hatte begonnen.

Isabella Swan. 16. Juli 2007

Ich wrang den Lappen , mit dem ich die bizarre Kaffeemaschine sauber gemacht hatte, aus. Mir gegenüber lehne sich Jessica gegen den Tresen, bewunderte ihre Fingernägel und summte eine irritierende Melodie.

Nach einem Monat erwartet ich auch nichts anderes von meiner Kollegin, die mit mir dieselbe Schicht im Café Paris hatte. An einem der wenigen Tage, an dem mir das Glück hold war, hatte man mich hier eingestellt. Der Bus hatte mich in diesen hübschen kleinen Vorort gebracht.

Ich hatte mir eine kleine, bescheidene Wohnung gemietet, ich wollte das Geld von Esmeralda nicht verschwenden.

Als ich durch die Straßen ging und mir meine neue Umgebung ansah, sah ich das Schild im Café Paris, dass sie eine Köchin und Kellnerin suchten. Ich ging sofort rein und bekam für den nächsten Tag einen Termin für ein Gespräch mit der Besitzerin, Mrs. Newton.

Sie gab mir eine Chance, obwohl ich keinerlei Zeugnisse oder Erfahrungen vorweisen konnte, erbarmte sie sich meiner und stellte mich ein. Mrs. Newton warnte mich auch direkt vor Jessica und erklärte mir, dass sie auf alles und jeden neidisch war und sich und die Welt hasste. Mir war das egal, solch eine Kleinigkeit würde mich nicht abschrecken.

Ich sagte Mrs. Newton, dass sie sich keine Gedanken machen sollte und mir den Job ruhig geben könnte.

Ich enttäuschte sie nicht und obwohl sie mich vor gewarnt hatte, überraschte mich das Verhalten von Jessica doch sehr. Sie war eine gut gebaute Blondine und konnte unmöglich auf mich, die Bohnenstange, neidisch sein. Sollte sie wirklich eine Bedrohung in mir sehen, sollte sie öfters ihren Augenarzt aufsuchen.

Schnell fand ich mich in dem Café zurecht und war sogar stolz auf meine Arbeit. Ich konnte alles was ich mit Esmeralda gelernt hatte anwenden und meine Kuchen und mein Kaffee wurde oft gelobt. Alle Gäste die zum Frühstücken kamen, lobte die Köchen der Morgenschicht und mein Chef lobte mich oft. Was konnte ich mir mehr vom Leben wünschen?

Gut, das Leben könnte mir diese lästige Jessica vom Hals schaffen, aber ich wollte nicht zu egoistisch sein.

Für Heute war der Großteil der Arbeit geschafft, es war elf Uhr und die meisten Frühstücksgäste waren zur Arbeit gegangen. Das Glöckchen über der Tür bimmelte und es schien noch ein verspäteter Gast zu kommen. Der Gast musste ausgesprochen attraktiv sein, den ich hörte Jessica leise pfeifen und dann ihr falsches Lachen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, ohne mich um zudrehen, wusste ich genau, was da gerade passierte. Jessica fragte den Gast, was er wünschte und hielt ihm dabei ihren ausladenden Busen unter die Nase.

Die Absätze Jessicas klapperten schnell auf mich zu und schon rief sie nach mir.

„Ey." Ihre verführerisches Gesäusel, war einem herrischen Ton gewichen.

„Was?" Fragte ich, ohne mich um zudrehen.

„Einen Cappuccino und ein Stück Kirschkuchen." Orderte sie.

Ich brummte nur und musste dann lächeln, als ich an den Kirschkuchen dachte. Ich hatte ihn ganz frisch gemacht und er war mir gut gelungen.

Während ich den Cappuccino zubereitete, was seine Zeit brauchte, trommelte Jessica ungeduldig auf den Tresen. Auch mein Kaffee wurde von allen hochgelobt und ich ließ mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Als ich alles fertig hatte, stellte ich es auf den Tresen. Bevor Jessica es dem Gast brachte, schrieb sie noch schnell ihre Telefonnummer auf die Serviette.

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sie streckte mir die Zunge heraus. Bevor ich mich wieder umdrehte, fiel mein Blick auf Jessicas Gast und ich erstarrte.

Selbst sitzend hatte er eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung. Er hatte eine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf und ich konnte nicht sehen, worauf er seinen Blick fokussierte. Aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er nicht die Kaffeemaschine hinter mir betrachtete.

Jessica stellte den Teller und die Tasse vor ihn auf den Tisch und strahlte ihn dabei an. Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und schimpfte mit mir selber. Wie konnte ich nur auf die Idee kommen, dass er mich angesehen hatte?

Mein Liebesleben...es gab keine Liebe in meinem Leben, Liebesleben hörte sich nach Farben und Blumen an und so etwas gab es in meinem Leben nicht. Mein Leben voller Gewallt, passte eher. Mein Puls ging schneller, als wieder diese Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit vor meinen Augen erschienen. Ich hielt mich am Tresen fest und versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen.

Es war etwas, was ich zurücklassen wollte, aber es war schwer zu assimilieren und noch schwerer zu vergessen. Stop! Ich holte tief Luft und beruhigte mich.

Ich verstand nicht, woher die Bilder plötzlich kamen, ich hatte seit Monaten keine Alpträume mehr über meine Zeit im Heim gehabt.

Ich fing an die restlichen Teller zu spülen und füllte dann die Servietten nach. Den Gast sah ich nicht mehr an. Er machte mir irgendwie Angst.

Ich bückte mich um eine Serviette aufzuheben, die mir entwischt war und fiel fast auf meinen Hintern, als ich wieder hoch kam. Der Fremde lehne lässig am Tresen und sah mich fest an, diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel, trotz seiner Sonnenbrille, seine Nasenspitze zeigte in meine Richtung.

Trocken schluckend, richtete ich mich ganz auf.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte ich und mein Blick fiel auf Jessica, die hinter dem Fremden stand. Sie schnitt sich mit dem Finger die Gurgel durch. Ich ignorierte sie und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

„Ich möchte zahlen." Antwortete er freundlich.

Seine raue, dunkle und verführerische Stimme ging mir durch alle Knochen. Dann sah ich fasziniert, wie er langsam die Hand hob, seine Brille absetzte und mich mit den intensivsten Augen die ich je gesehen hatte, ansah.

Nicht das ich ein Freund davon war, allen und jedem in die Augen zu sehen, aber diese Augen waren einfach faszinierend und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Und schon gar nicht, als er seine Augen langsam über meinen spindeldürren Körper gleiten ließ.

Ich reichte ihm die Rechnung und er gab mir einen viel zu großen Geldschein. Als ich zur Kasse ging um sein Wechselgeld zu holen, spürte ich, wie sein Blick jeder meiner Bewegungen folgte. Ohne ihn anzusehen, hielt ich ihm sein Geld hin.

Dann traf mich fast der Schlag, er hielt mit seine warmen Finger meine Hand fest. Meine Augen flogen zu seinem Gesicht und er sah mich gelassen an.

„Behalte den Rest." Sagte er ruhig.

Seit drei Jahren, seit dem fürchterlichen Zwischenfall, hatte mich keine Person des anderen Geschlechts mehr berührt. Es fühlte sich an, als ob tausende von Ameisen über meine Haut laufen würden. Seine grünen Augen funkelten mich an und ich zog meine Hand abrupt weg. Das Geld fiel auf den Tresen.

Schweigend sahen wir uns einige Sekunden lang an, bis ich meine Stimme wiederfand.

„Das ist zu viel..."

Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und wieder wanderten seine Augen über meinen Körper.

„Nicht für die Besitzern dieser magischen Hände."

Das hatte man mir schon öfter gesagt, aber das es von so einem, offensichtlich reichen und distinguierten Mann kam, war neu. Ich fragte mich, ob er sich bewusst war, dass seine Blicke mir unzählige Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Er nahm wieder meine Hand, drehte sie um und hauchte mir einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken. Er zwinkerte mir zu und setzte dann seine Brille wieder auf.

„Wir sehen uns."

Und mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Café. Noch nie hatte ich solch eine merkwürdige Begegnung gehabt. Wenn er nicht im hellen Tageslicht aus dem Café gegangen wäre, hätte ich schwören können, dass die Seele Graf Draculas sich dieses verführerischen Mannes bemächtigt hätte.

Was für einen Unsinn ich mir ausdachte.

Ich nahm das Geld und legte es in die Kasse, obwohl er gesagt hatte, dass es für mich sei.

Einen Moment lang wollte ich seinen Namen wissen.

„Ey!" Rief mich Jessica voller Hass. „Pass auf, der gehört mir."

Das Gesetzt das es einem Erlaubte Menschen in seinem Besitzt zu haben, war schon lange abgeschafft worden, aber ich nahm an, dass das noch nicht bis zu Jessica vorgedrungen war. Ja, sie konnte sich so einen Typ Mann erlauben und ich war nicht daran interessiert ihn für mich zu beanspruchen.

Ich schüttelte mal wieder den Kopf und spülte weiter. Noch eine Stunde und ich hatte Feierabend.

Die Augen dieses Mannes bekam ich allerdings nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf.


	4. 16 Juli 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 16. Juli 2007

Gut, da war ich nun. Das Wasser lief über meinen Körper und ich wusch mich methodisch, dabei dachte ich an das, was ich mir für Heute vorgenommen hatte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Was getan werden musste, musste getan werden und ich würde mich durch nichts davon abhalten lassen. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war es ein aufregendes Spiel für mich. Ich würde mich eine Weile von all den aufregenden und schönen Frauen fernhalten müssen, das war eine neue Erfahrung und jede neue Erfahrung war willkommen. Noch war mich nicht klar, ob es eine angenehme Erfahrung sein würde, aber auf lange Sicht gesehen, würde es mich zum Ziel führen.

Es war noch früh und ich machte mich in aller Sorgfalt fertig. Nicht das ich ausgesprochen eitel war, ich vergewisserte mich nur, dass ich so aussah wie immer. Dieses Aussehen hatte mich immer, was die Frauen anbelangte, zum Ziel geführt.

Ich rasierte mich und vergaß auch die Lotion nicht, dann zog ich mir einen meiner Anzüge an, die ich im Büro zu tragen pflegte. Carree, meine letzte Geliebte, hatte immer gesagt, dass ich darin erstaunlich stimulierend auf sie wirkte. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, hatten bis jetzt alle Frauen immer positiv von meinem Stil, meinem Anstand, meinem Auftreten und von meiner guten Erziehung gesprochen. Dazu hatten meine Eltern in den ersten zehn Jahren meines Lebens beigetragen und dann wurde meine Erziehung in Privatschulen fortgesetzt, bis ich zu dem wurde, was ich jetzt bin.

Mein Ziel war es, dieses Mädchen vom ersten Augenblick an zu beeindrucken. Das war der Plan, den ich Gestern Abend noch, zwischen Bilanzen und Statistiken, ausgearbeitet hatte. Ich würde mich interessiert zeigen, ihr Avancen machen und dann immer mal wieder ins Café gehen und sie würde sich in mich verlieben. Nein, sie würde sich nicht verlieben, die Liebe existierte nicht, sie würde sich in mich vernarren, wie es jedes junge Mädchen tun würde, die immer noch glaubte, das wir Männer Ritter auf weißen Pferden waren, die nur einer Frau gehörten.

Als ich korrekt angezogen war, ging ich direkt aus dem Haus, dort wartete mein Fahrer auf mich. Ich gab ihm die Anweisung, mich an der Ecke vom Café Paris abzusetzen und dort auf mich zu warten. Und dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meiner lächerlich idyllischen Eroberung.

Das Café, das musste ich wirklich zugeben, war sehr anheimelnd und es roch wunderbar nach frischem Kuchen. Ich sog den Duft ein und versuchte ihn zu identifizieren...Kirschkuchen. Sofort fühlte ich mich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als meine Mutter noch lebte und sie mir all diese leckeren Kuchen gebacken hatte, die ich mit so viel Genuss verschlungen hatte. Das merkwürdige war nur, dass es die letzten Male als ich hier gewesen war, nicht so natürlich und köstlich gerochen hatte.

Meine Augen trafen auf ein Paar blaue. Die blonde Kellnerin, die ich schon ein paar mal hier gesehen hatte, sah mich an. Ihre roten Lippen waren halb geöffnet und sie sah mich verführerisch an. Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, meine Augen verlangend über ihren Körper wandern zu lassen. Sie war der Typ Frau, der mich durchaus für eine Nacht interessieren könnte. Vielleicht...nein, wollte ich das hier richtig machen, musste ich mich benehmen und das bedeutete, mein reges Sexualleben für eine Weile auf Eis zu legen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl.

Es würde ja nicht für immer sein.

Mit den Hüften wackelnd, kam die Kellnerin zu mir. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt, was ihren üppigen Busen zu Geltung brachte, so als ob sie ihn anbieten würde. Man konnte den schwarzen spitzen BH sehen und auch eine Tätowierung, das war genau die Art von Körper die mir gefielen. Aber jetzt musste sich mein Geschmack für eine Weile ändern, wenn ich mich um dieses dünne Mädchen bemühen wollte.

„Was kann ich ihnen anbieten?" Fragte die Blondine aufreizend.

„Einen Cappuccino und vielleicht ein Stück von dem Kuchen, der so verführerisch riecht."

Ihr Lächeln verschwand für einen Augenblick, so als ob das was ich gesagt hatte, ihr nicht gefiel. Aber sie riss sich schnell wieder zusammen, drehte sich um und gab meine Bestellung auf.

Das Lokal war nicht seht groß und ich war der einzige Gast, so das ich hören konnte, wie die Kellnerin ihre Kollegin am Tresen rief.

„Ey." Rief sie, aber die junge Frau mit den dunklen Haaren drehte sich nicht um, sondern fragte nur. „Was?"

Ich fragte mich so langsam, wann diese Isabella Swan endlich auftauchen würde? Vielleicht kommt sie gleich mit einem Eimer und einem Wischmop um die Ecke geschlurft.

Das Mädchen hinter dem Tresen fing an meine Bestellung zuzubereiten und als ich mir ihren knochigen Rücken genauer ansah, fiel ich fast vom Stuhl. Ja, da hinter dem Tresen war Isabella Swan. Ihre dunklen Haare waren zu einem lieblosen Zopf gebunden und ließ ihren schlanken Hals sehen. Von hinten wirkte sie schlicht, zu schlicht und ich hoffte, dass sie sich umdrehen würde, damit ich sehen konnte, ob ihre Vorderansicht vielleicht etwas attraktiver wäre.

Durch meine dunkle Sonnenbrille beobachtet ich jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie bewegte sich ausgesprochen sicher und schien genau zu wissen, wa sie da tat. Ihre blassen, schlanken Finger bewegten sich geschickt über die Knöpfe der Kaffeemaschine. Sekunden später mischte sich der köstliche Duft des Kuchens, mit dem des Kaffees. Ich atmete diese unwiderstehliche Mischung bewusst ein und fragte mich, ob sie wohl diejenige war, die in diesem Lokal kochte. Sollte es nicht so sein, würde ich die Köchin sofort abwerben, damit sie bei mir zu Hause kochte.

Sie drehte sich um, ohne den Blick zu heben und ich hatte endlich die Gelegenheit ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Haut war blass, ihre Wangenknochen stachen heraus und soweit ich es sehen konnte, hatte sie dunkle Ringe unter ihren großen Augen und ein kleines spitzes Kinn. Systematisch stellte sie den Teller mit dem Kuchen und die Tasse auf ein Tablett und da hob sie endlich den Blick.

Sie konnte nicht sehen, dass ich sie ansah, da ich noch immer meine Sonnenbrille auf hatte. Ihre Schlüsselbeine zeichneten sich deutlich unter ihrem Shirt ab, genauso wie ihre knochigen Schultern.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich wieder um und ich sah wieder ihren Rücken. An ihrem Körper gab es weder Fleisch noch Kurven und ich konnte erkennen, dass sie den Rücken versteift hatte, fast so als ob ich ihr Angst machte. Aber das war nicht möglich, sie kannte mich ja gar nicht. Das war kein guter Anfang, ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen.

Die Blondine stellte mir meine köstlich Bestellung hin, es roch wie im Paradies, sie warf mir noch ein provokatives Lächeln zu und zog sich dann zurück. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, den Kuchen zu probieren und als ich den ersten Bissen auf meiner Zunge spürte, konnte ich es kaum glauben, so etwas hatte ich hier nicht erwartet. Der Kuchen war noch warm und einfach unbeschreiblich köstlich. Er zerging auf der Zunge und war ein fast sinnlicher Genuss. Die Köchin dieses Lokals musste ich haben, ich würde ihr das doppelte von dem bezahlen, was sie hier verdiente.

Ich probierte auch den Cappuccino und das war noch ein Genuss für meine Sinne, er schmeckte nach...irgendeiner speziellen Zutat, die ich nicht bestimmen konnte. Als ich meine Sinne wieder einigermaßen beisammen hatte, wurde mir etwas bewusst. Isabella Swan hatte diese Köstlichkeiten zubereitet, sie war die Köchin die ich haben wollte und ich fragte mich, wo sie so gut backen gelernt hatte. Aber das würde ich später noch herausfinden, jetzt genoss ich erstmal mein ungewöhnliches Frühstück. Ich war sogar kurz versucht, mir noch ein zweites Stück von dem Kuchen zu bestellen, hielt mich dann aber zurück, ich würde noch oft wiederkommen und alle Kuchen und Köstlichkeiten probieren die es hier gab.

Ich durfte nicht noch mehr Zeit hier verschwenden, meine Zeit war Gold wert. Schnell stand ich auf, fest entschlossen, der blonden Kellnerin aus dem Weg zu gehen und ging leise zum Tresen.

Das Mädchen bückte sich gerade, um irgendetwas aufzuheben und von meiner Position aus konnte ich eine Stück ihres kleinen Busen sehen, der in einem jungfräulichen weißen BH steckte. Ihr Hals war sehr schlank und hatte etwas artistisches. Sie richtete sich auf und sah mich an, sie war mindesten anderthalb Köpfe kleiner als ich. Ich hatte noch immer meine Sonnenbrille auf, konnte aber erkenne, dass sie kleine Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase hatte. Jetzt konnte ich auch ihre Augen sehen, sie waren eine seltsame Mischung aus Braun und Grau, was einen an flüssige Schokolade denken ließ. Sie sah für einen Augenblick über meine Schulter und schien ein Grinsen unterdrücken zu müssen, dann fragte sie mich.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich möchte zahlen." Jetzt fing das Spiel an, ich konnte merken, dass sie mich attraktiv fand. Langsam nahm ich meine Sonnenbrille ab und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen. Ich hatte gelernt mit den Augen zu lügen und ließ meinen Blick interessiert über ihren Körper wandern. Als ob jemand wie sie mich interessieren könnte.

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, zog ich einen Geldschein aus der Tasche und reichte ihn ihr. Sie wand sich von mir ab und holte das Wechselgeld. Bevor sie es in meine Hand legen konnte, hielt ich ihre fest. Ihre Finger waren so klein und zart, wie sie von weitem gewirkt hatten. Jetzt sah sie mir wieder direkt in die Augen und ich sah, dass sie um die Iris einen leicht caramelfarbenen Ring hatte.

„Behalte den Rest." Meine Technik um sie für mich zu gewinnen. Sie sollte sich geschmeichelt fühlen.

Plötzlich zog sie ihre Hand weg, fast so als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte. Sie sah mich einige Sekunden lang nur an, dann sagte sie.

„Das ist zu viel..."

„Nicht für die Besitzerin dieser magischen Hände." Sagte ich. Meine Eroberungstaktik kam zum Einsatz.

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie mich ohrfeigen würde, nahm ich wieder ihre Hand. Ich hob sie sanft an meine Lippen und es überraschte mich, dass mich wieder dieser unwiderstehliche Duft nach reifen Kirschen traf. Fast war ich versucht, über ihre Hand zu lecken, um festzustellen, ob sie vielleicht Kirschsaft an den Händen hatte. Aber ich drückte nur einen zarten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Haut so warm war. So blass wie sie war hatte ich eher erwartet, dass sie sich kühler anfühlen würde. Ich setzte meine Sonnenbrille wieder auf und holte zum letzten Schlag aus.

„Wir sehen uns." Sagte ich viel sagend, drehte mich um und ging aus dem Café.

Draußen wartete mein Fahrer auf mich und ich ließ mich zu meinem Büro fahren. Mich erwartete ein langer Arbeitstag.

Auf dem Weg dachte ich an die kleinen Erfolge die ich Heute erzielt hatte. Jetzt musste ich sie nur regelmäßig besuchen, versuchen dabei der Blondine aus dem Weg zu gehen, dafür sorgen, dass sie sich an mich gewöhnte, sie ausführen, dann Heirat und dann die Scheidung, bei der ich sie selbstverständlich Abfinden würde. Sie sollte nicht mit leeren Händen dastehen.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, schien ich schon etwas Eindruck auf sie gemacht zu haben. Obwohl sie die ganze Zeit über ernst geblieben war, hatte ich doch so etwas wie Interesse in ihren Augen sehen können.

Zumindest war ich sicher, dass sie über mich nachdenken würde. Ich war bis jetzt für die Frauen unwiderstehlich gewesen und das würde bei Isabella Swan nicht anders sein.

Nach einem langen Tag im Büro, es war verdammt spät geworden, hatte ich Lust ein wenig zu laufen. Dabei würde ich meine nächsten Schritte in Bezug aus Isabella planen. Ich nahm meinen Schirm und sagte meinen Fahrer, dass ich ihn nicht brauchen würde.

Isabella Swan 16. Juli 2007

Als meine Schicht zu Ende war, machte ich mit meiner Chefin zusammen die Kasse. Mrs. Newton wunderte sich, warum so viel Geld zu viel in der Kasse war und ich erzählte ihr von dem Gast, der mir das Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, ich es aber zu viel fand und es in die Kasse getan hatte. Sie lächelte mich an, nahm das Geld aus der Kasse und gab es mir.

„Und warum ist es nicht in deiner Tasche, wo es hingehört?" Fragte sie lachend und ich machte große Augen. Ich konnte mir damit den hübschen Anhänger holen, den ich auf dem Flohmarkt gesehen hatte, der immer Freitags stattfand.

Ich dankte ihr und ging aus ihrem Büro, dabei lief ich unglücklicherweise Jessica in die Arme.

„Was hattest du mit dem Mann zu bereden?" Fauchte sie, als ob es sich wirklich um ihr Eigentum handeln würde. Wenn sie wüsste, was für ein großzügiges Trinkgeld er mir gegeben hatte.

„Nichts, er hat nur meinen Kaffee gelobt." Sagte ich gelangweilt.

„Jeder kann einen guten Kaffee machen." Ihre Stimme tropfte vor Hass.

„Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe." Sagte ich nur und ging an ihr vorbei.

Grinsend ging ich zum Tresen und holte meine Sachen. Von dem Geld konnte ich mir selber ein Geschenk machen. Ich hatte das Geld, dass ich von Esmeralda bekommen hatte zur Seite gelegt, für Notfälle und sparte auch so viel wie ich konnte von meinem Gehalt. Von diesem Extrageld würde ich mir etwas gönnen und ich ging direkt zu dem Flohmarkt.

Ich verbrachte Stunden auf dem Markt, schlenderte von Stand zu Stand, aß eine Kleinigkeit und kaufte mit schließlich den kleinen Anhänger und auch eine passende Kette dazu. Es war ein Kreuz aus Rosenquarz an einer silbernen Kette. Als ich auf die Uhr sah und merkte wie späte es schon war, beschloss ich den schnellsten Weg zu meinem Apartment zu war eine Abkürzung, die leider durch einige ziemlich dunkle Gassen führte.

Mit schnellen Schritten machte ich mich auf den Heimweg. Als ich um die nächste, dunkle Ecke bog, hörte ich Schritte hinter mir. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und ging noch schneller, doch die Schritte hinter mir passten sich meiner Geschwindigkeit an.

„Nicht so schnell meine Hübsche." Hörte ich eine männliche Stimme, die immer näher kam.

Obwohl ich wusste, dass laufen nichts bringen würde, versuchte ich es trotzdem. Aber wenige Sekunden später fühlte ich eine Hand an meinem Arm und wurde unsanft herum gerissen. Bevor ich schreien konnte, legte sich eine stinkende und schwielige Hand auf meinen Mund. Der Mann zog mich in eine Dunkle Sackgasse und drückte mich gegen die Wand.

Ich merkte wie mir vor Angst und Ekel schlecht wurde. Die Hände des Mannes strichen über meine Beine und meine Hüften, während er mich mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand drückte. Ich wollte schreien, aber plötzlich spürte ich die Klinge eines Messers an einer Wange.

„Sshht Süße, ich tu dir nichts..." Murmelte er.

Mir fiel nichts anderes ein als zu weinen. Ich war davon überzeugt das er, wenn er getan hatte was er tun wollte, mich umbringen würde und ich kniff die Augen fest zu. Dann ließ der Druck auf meinen Körper mit einem mal nach.

„Oh nein, dass wirst du nicht tun du Bastard." Hörte ich eine andere männliche Stimme und riss die Augen auf.

Es war stockdunkel und ich konnte nur zwei Schatten miteinander Kämpfen sehen und die Schläge hören. Ich versuchte einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen, aber meine Knie gaben nach und mir wurde schwindelig.

Doch bevor ich in die Pfütze fallen konnte, die für mich bestimmt gewesen war, wurde ich von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. Dann wurde ich hoch gehoben und ohne zu wissen wer es war, schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust, in meinem Kopf drehte sich noch alles.

Ich kam erst wieder richtig zu mir, als ich auf den Rücksitz eines Taxis gesetzt wurde. Als ich jetzt meinen Retter genauer ansah, wäre ich fast aus dem Auto gesprungen. Da saß der Fremde von Heute Morgen neben mir.

„Danke." Ich sagte das erste was mir in den Kopf kam.

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte er und reichte mir meine Tasche.

„Nein..." Antwortete ich bitter. „Es geht mir nicht gut...aber das ist nicht wichtig."

„Du solltest um diese Uhrzeit nicht allein durch die Straßen rennen." Schimpfte er wie ein großer Bruder. Ich sah ihn an und wollte etwas sagen, mir fiel aber nichts ein.

„Wie heißt du?" Fragte ich nach einer Weile, als ich die Situation einigermaßen assimiliert hatte.

„Edward...Cullen." Antwortete er mit seiner männlichen Stimme. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass er mein Retter war.

„Ich bin Bella...Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast."

Mir fiel nichts weiter mehr ein und ich bat ihn nur, mich nach Hause zu bringen. Vielleicht wollte er mich ja entführen oder so.

Ich nannte dem Taxifahrer meine Adresse und er fuhr uns zu meinem Apartment.

Als der Taxifahrer hielt, nahm ich meine Tasche und wollte mich von Edward verabschieden, aber der war schon ausgestiegen, kam auf meine Seite, machte mir die Tür auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Zögernd legte ich meine hinein.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass er mich zu meiner Tür begleitete. Als ich mich wieder von ihm verabschieden wollte, küsste er wieder sanft meine Hand. Dann drehte er sich um, stieg ins Taxi und verschwand. Und ich sah ihm hinterher, mit dem Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte den heutigen Abend zu vergessen.

Als ich endlich in meinem Bett lag dachte ich, was für ein seltsamer Tag das doch gewesen war. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich irgendetwas in meinem Leben verändern würde.

War nur abzuwarten, ob zum positiven oder zum negativen.


	5. 16 Juli 2007 II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 16. Juli 2007

Ich lief lange durch die Gegend und genoss es einfach so durch die Nach zugehen. Es machte mir richtig den Kopf frei und ich schaffte es fast, die Arbeit zu vergessen und es entspannte mich ungemein.

Als mir dann irgendwann bewusst wurde, wie spät es schon war, beschloss ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Nachdem ich mich orientiert hatte, bog ich in eine dunkle Gasse ab, dass war für mich der kürzeste Weg. Ich hatte keine Angst davor überfallen zu werden, seit dem ich ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, gehörte Selbstverteidigung und Kampfsport fast zu meinen täglichen Übungen.

Ich war gerade mal ein paar Schritte in die Gasse gegangen, als ich sah, wie zwei Gestalten miteinander kämpften.

„Sshht Süße, ich tu dir nichts..." Hörte ich eine schleimige Männerstimme und das hörte sich nach dem genauen Gegenteil an. Und das würde ich nicht zulassen. Ich ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die beiden zu und sah, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung rechte hatte. Da wollte so ein Mistkerl gerade eine Frau vergewaltigen.

Es musste einfach ein Trauma für jede Frau sein, von so einer stinkenden Missgeburt angefasst zu werden. Als ich sah, wie er seine Hose aufmachte war ich mit zwei Schritten bei ihnen und riss ihn von ihr weg.

„Oh nein, dass wirst du nicht tun du Bastard!" Knurrt ich wütend.

Ich drückte ihm gegen die nächste Wand und trieb ihm mit zwei gezielten Schlägen sein Vorhaben aus. Als er zusammensackte drehte ich mich zu der Frau um. Sie stand wackelig in einer Ecke und drohte jeden Moment in eine der Pfützen zu fallen.

Ich fing sie auf und mich traf fast der Schlag, als ich sah wer die Frau war die ich da gerade gerettet hatte. Es war niemand geringeres als Isabella Swan.

Ich hob sie auf meine Arme und sie ließ sich regelrecht hineinfallen, sie stand bestimmt unter Schock. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals, so als ob sie sich bei mir sicher fühlte und das war gut so. Ich war durch die Rettungsaktion einen großen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Sie wog fast nichts und ich bückte mich, mit ihr auf dem Arm nach ihrer Tasche und ging dann direkt zur nächsten befahrenen Straße und hielt ein Taxi an. Der Fahrer sah und etwas merkwürdige an, half mir dann aber Isabella ins Auto zu setzten. Als wir endlich auf der Rückbank saßen, saß sie halb auf meinem Schoss, was mich aber nicht störte, sie war viel zu leicht.

Nach einigen Minuten schien sie so langsam wieder ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen und ich beobachtet sie genau, damit ich ihre Reaktion richtig einschätzten konnte. Sie fokussierte ihre Augen zuerst auf meine Brust und ließ sie dann zu meinem Gesicht wandern und sie erkannte mich. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie sah mich überrascht an, schien aber keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Das war positiv für mich, der Schock hatte sie nicht um den Verstand gebracht.

„Danke." Sagte sie leise und sah mich an. Mir fiel nur eine Frage ein, um ihre Stabilität zu testen.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Obwohl ich sie kaum kannte, war ich davon überzeugt, dass sie die Starke spielen würde und behaupten würde, dass es ihr gut ginge, obwohl es eine Lüge war. Das würde die meisten Personen in meiner Umgebung tun.

„Nein, es geht mir gar nicht gut...aber das ist nicht wichtig." Antwortete sie ungewohnt ehrlich.

Aber das sollte ihr wichtig sein, ich brauchte sich physisch und psychisch gesund. Eine Ehe mit einer kranken Frau einzugehen, wenn es auch nur vorübergehend war, kam nicht in Frage.

„Du solltest um diese Uhrzeit nicht allein durch die Straßen rennen." Schimpfte ich, wütend darüber, dass sie mich wütend gemacht hatte.

Sie zog sich von mir zurück und ich fühlte so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihr, sie sag fürchterlich verletzlich aus. Jetzt wo sie wieder ganz bei Sinnen war, konnte ich die Situation ein wenig Ausnutzen, aber sie kam mir zuvor.

„Wie heißt du?" Fragte sie, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Edward Cullen." Antwortete ich automatisch.

„Ich bin Bella..." Anscheinend gefiel ihr ihr Name nicht, obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass ich ihn verdammt sinnlich fand, nur das die Besitzerin des Namens es nicht war. „...Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast."

Ich betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, eigentlich hatte sie hübsches Profil, ihre Nase war klein und graziös, die Sommersprossen ließen sie etwas kindlich wirken, aber in ihren Augen konnte man sehen, dass sie schon mehr gesehen hatte las sie sollte. Ihr Kinn war spitz und zart, ihre Haut war leicht blass, aber sehr rein und wirkte weich...

„Könntest du mich bitte nach Hause bringen?" Fragte sie plötzlich und riss mich aus meinen Betrachtungen.

„Wo wohnst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

Sie sagte mir wo sie wohnte und ich gab es dem Fahrer weiter. Es freute mich zu hören, dass nicht in einer der heruntergekommenen Gegenden der Stadt wohnte.

Endlich bog das Taxi in die Straße ein in der sie wohnte und hielt vor einem Apartmenthaus. Es war bescheiden, aber es sah ordentlich aus. Sobald der Wagen zum stehen gekommen war, stieg ich aus und ging schnell auf die andere Seite , um ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Ich hielt ihr meine Hand hin und sie legte ihre kleine aber starke Hand hinein. Diese Hand hatte das zubereitet, was ich so genossen hatte. Sie hatte wirklich ein Talent fürs leibliche Wohl und ich nahm an, noch einige mehr.

Sie stieg aus und stolperte ein wenig, fing sich aber sofort wieder. Zusammen gingen wir zu ihrer Haustür, dort drehte sie sich zu mir um, der Moment des Abschieds war gekommen.

Bevor sie ihre Hand aus meiner ziehen konnte und ganz in meiner Rolle des Galans, hob ich ihre Hand an meine Lippen und küsste sie. Wieder stieg der Duft nach Kirschen in meine Nase, dieser angenehme Duft, der mich den ganzen Tag verfolgt hatte.

Und wieder musste ich der Versuchung widerstehen, mit meiner Zunge über ihren Handrücken zu fahren. Die Frauen mit denen ich mich normalerweise umgab, rochen nach teuren Parfums und Lotionen, etwas was dieses Mädchen nicht nötig hatte.

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, drehte ich mich um und stieg wieder in das Taxi.

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Haus grübelte ich darüber nach, warum mich Isabella Swan meine Mutter vermissen ließ? Ich , der fast nie an meine Mutter und an meinen Vater dachte, weil es einfach zu schmerzhaft für mich war, wurde plötzlich von den wenigen Erinnerungen die ich an meine Eltern hatte überrannt. Die wenigen Erinnerungen die ich von den beiden liebsten Menschen in meinem Leben hatte und ich konnte es auch nicht vermeiden, an die vielen wichtigen Momente in meinem Leben zu denken, bei denen sie nicht bei mit gewesen waren. Das erste mal mit einem Mädchen, wie ich mich zu kleiden hatte, welchen Beruf hätte ich wohl gewählt, wenn mein Vater noch leben würde?

Wie wäre meine Erziehung gewesen, wenn meine Mutter noch leben würde? Eins war klar, ich wäre nie zu dem Lebemann geworden der ich jetzt war, wenn mein Vater noch bei mir wäre. Suchte ich deswegen in jeder Frau ein wenig mütterliche Wärme, die mir so früh genommen worden war?

Das war jetzt ein etwas kindischer Gedanke, aber vielleicht konnte ich Isabella ja behalten und so ihre Mütterlichkeit genießen und mir für das sexuelle eine andere suchen.

Leicht knurrend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, meine Gedanken gingen in eine absurde Richtung. Ich brauchte jetzt eine Dusche und Schlaf. Es lag bestimmt am Schlafmangel, dass ich so einen Unsinn dachte.

Ich legte mich mit dem festen Vorsatz ins Bett, Isabella in kürzester Zeit anzurufen, sie zum Abendessen auszuführen und ihr mein Interesse zu zeigen.

In der Nacht hatte ich einen sehr seltsamen Traum, vor allem, weil Isabella darin vor kam. Sie stand vor einer Brüstung, mit dem Rücken zu mir und vor ihr nichts als das Meer. Ich stand hinter ihr, beobachtet sie und bat sie in Gedanken, sich um zudrehen.

Und das tat sie, doch als ich versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, schob sich ein anderes Bild davor. Plötzlich war ich in ihrem Körper und sah alles mit ihren Augen. Ich, also sie, lag in einem Sarg und von oben sah ich auf sie hinab, mit einem makaberen Lächeln im Gesicht und einer Rose in der Hand. Mein anders Ich warf die Rose in das Grab und eine Handvoll Erde hinterher. Ich bekam einen Erstickungsanfall und schreckte hoch. Danach schlief ich Gott sei Dank wieder ein, aber am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem Gefühl der Beklemmung auf.

Isabella Swan. 16. Juli 2007

Ich konnte nicht einschlafen, es war alles so konfus und trotzdem merkte ich, dass ich ein Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Seltsamerweise wurde ich rot und merkte, dass die Stelle an der er mich geküsst hatte, heiß war. Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte ich bis jetzt nur einem Mitglied des anderen Geschlechts Interesse entgegengebracht und das war keine gute Erfahrung gewesen, eher die schrecklichste in meinem Leben. Und ich würde sie nie vergessen, egal was passierte, aber ich war jetzt etwas älter und die Versuchung war einfach zu groß. Der Mann den ich Heute kennen gelernt hatte wer eine viel zu große Versuchung.

Er war viel zu attraktiv und schwitzte Sinnlichkeit aus jeder Pore. Es hatte mich noch nie jemand so angesehen wie er, dieser penetrante Blick, voller profunden und leidenschaftlichen Geheimnissen. Mir war bewusst, dass ich mich auf gefährliches Gebiet wagte, ich mochte den körperlichen Kontakt nicht und wollte nicht angefasst werden, aber bei ihm war es anders und ich musste zugeben, dass es an seinen Augen lag. Es gab etwas in ihnen, dass mir Vertrauen schenkte und nachdem was er Heute für mich getan hatte, konnte ich ihm nur vertrauen.

Er war mein Held, er hatte mich davor gerettet diese schreckliche Erfahrung noch einmal machen zu müssen.

Einige Sekunden lang dachte ich darüber nach, wie es sein würde, wenn ich mir wirklich einen Mann suchen würde, um mit ihm mein Leben zu teilen. Schnell würgte ich diesen dummen Gedanken ab, ich hatte noch viel zu viel zu bewältigen und konnte mich auf so etwas nicht einlassen.

„_Die Wette geht darum, mit Swan zu schlafen bevor das Jahr zu Ende ist und einen Beweis vorzubringen das sie entjungfert ist."_

Die Erinnerungen kamen wieder und ich sah mich wieder in meine Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Das letzte Jahr im Heim, ich war gerade mal dreizehn Jahre Alt gewesen und einer der älteren Jungen hatte beschlossen, dass ich seine nächste Eroberung sein würde. Er gehörte zu der Clique der Beliebten und Attraktiven, jedes Mädchen wollte etwas von ihnen.

Aber sie hatten ein Auge auf mich geworfen, die eiserne Jungfrau, so nannten sie mich, wie ich später heraus bekam.

Besagter Junge fing an mir kleine Geschenke zu machen und mich mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen, ich war ein pubertierender Teenager und mehr als empfänglich dafür. Dann hörte ich sie über mich reden und das sie um meine Jungfräulichkeit gewettet hatten. Und was danach kam, war das schlimmste...

Ich machte meine Augen zu und verdrängte diese Gedanken. Es war es nicht wert weiter darüber nachzugrübeln und ich musste jetzt schlafen, Morgen musste ich wieder arbeiten.

Isabella Swan 18. Juli 2007

Ich wusch den stinkenden Lappen aus, mit dem Jessica die Tische abgewischt hatte, sie war ja zu fein dafür, jetzt roch er wieder frisch und nach Seife und konnte wieder benutzt werden. Das Telefon schellte und Jessica sprintete regelrecht hin, sie nahm natürlich an, dass es für sie war.

„Café Paris, Guten Tag. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Säuselte sie ins Telefon

Ich schüttelte mal wieder über sie den Kopf, glaubte sie etwas, dass es eine Sex-Line war? Bei ihr brannte es anscheinend immer zwischen den Beinen.

Manchmal beneidete ich sie um ihre Unbekümmertheit was ihren Körper und auch ihren Geist anging, wenn ich so wäre, wäre mein Leben einfacher gewesen. Aber nein, ich würde mich nie jedem Mann an den Hals schmeißen, der meinen Weg kreuzt.

Jessica drehte sich zu mir und sah mich mal wieder an, als ob ich an allem Schuld war, was ihr je negatives passiert war.

„Und wer will sie sprechen?" Fragte sie und versuchte nicht zu neugierig zu klingen, doch mit der Antwort die sie zu hören bekam, schien sie nicht zufrieden zu sein.

„Ey!" Rief sie, ich sah sie gleichgültig an. „Ist für dich." Sie legte den Hörer aus der Hand und fing an die Stühle fürs Frühstück um zudrehen.

Ich ging konfus zum Telefon, wer rief mich bitte schön hier an?

„Hallo?" Fragte ich zögernd, da hatte sich bestimmt jemand vertan.

„Isabella?" Fragte eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung und mir fiel fast der Hörer aus der Hand. Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort und drückte meine Hand auf mein Herz, dass mir aus der Brust zu springen drohte.

„Ed...Edward?" Fragte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass er es war. „Warum...?" Gott, reiß dich zusammen Bella. „Warum rufst du an?"

„Ich dachte, dass du meine Absichten erkannt hast. Es war nicht das letzte mal das wir und gesehen haben." Antwortete er lapidar.

Ich hatte seinen Blick also richtig gedeutet. Meine Brust füllte sich mit einem warmen Gefühl.

„Eh...j..ja." Hör auf zu stottern, dachte ich. „ Aber, ich dachte..."

„Also, hier bin ich..." Er stoppte, als ob er überlegen musste, was er sagen wollte. „Ich möchte dich sehen...ich muss dich sehen..."

„Mich sehen?" Ich durfte es nicht wiederholen, ich durfte nicht zeigen wie sehr ich mich nach Zuneigung sehnte, er wollte vielleicht nur eine Freundschaft mit mir. Jessica sah mich giftig an, aber das war mir egal, ich hatte ein Date. Moment! Ein Date? Ich zerquetschte den Hörer fast vor Aufregung. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Und wie." Antwortete er mit dieser tiefen Stimme. „Wie wäre es Heute Abend?"

Ich versuchte meine Atmung in den Griff zu bekommen . Noch nie bin ich von jemanden eingeladen worden. Ich war ein riesiger Angsthase und musste das mal so langsam überwinden.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass..." Ich die richtige Kleidung habe, wollte ich eigentlich sagen, aber er unterbrach mich.

„Sag ja." Bat er ernst. „Ich will dich ja nicht erpressen,aber du bist es mir schuldig."

Er hatte Recht, er hatte mich schließlich gerettet.

„_Du bist es mir schuldig...nach allem was ich für dich getan habe, schuldest du es mir."_

„_Oh nein...Bitte nicht."_

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, diesmal würde es anders sein. Ich kannte ihn nicht, aber auf eine unerklärliche Weise vertraute ich ihm. Es konnte nur gut ausgehen.

„Ist Ok." Hatte ich das gerade gesagt? „Aber du kannst mich nicht an einen eleganten Ort ausführen." Warnte ich ihn, dafür hatte ich keine Kleidung.

„Du musst nur um 19:30 Uhr fertig sein, um den Rest kümmere ich mich."

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte er aufgelegt. Auch ich legte auf. Mein Herz schlug noch immer zu schnell und ich konnte es nicht verhindern zu lächeln. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Ich beruhigte mich und widmete mich meiner Arbeit, mit etwas mehr Elan, wie ich mir selber gestehen musste. Heute hatte ich einen Grund mich auf den Feierabend zu freuen.


	6. 18 Juli 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 18. Juli 2007

Mit weit geöffneten Augen bewunderte ich die Schönheit des Ortes an dem ich mich befand. In einem bequemen Stuhl sitzend betrachtet ich den weitläufigen Garten des Hauses meiner Eltern.

Weit in die Ferne sehend, bemerkte ich den Flügelschlag der Tauben und die Gesänge der Vögel. Für meine momentane Situation war ich ausgesprochen entspannt.

Ich hörte wie ein Tür, die sich nur wenige Meter neben mir befand, aufging und vorsichtig wieder geschlossen wurde. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund wollte, oder konnte ich mich nicht umdrehen, um nachzusehen wer es war, aber ich spürte, dass es eine Frau war. In dem Moment als sie an mir vorbeiging, sah ich das ich Recht hatte. Ich konnte ihre dunklen Harre und ihre komplette Rückseite sehen und das sie eines meiner Hemden an hatte. Das blaue, mein Lieblingshemd.

Sie machte einige Schritte auf das Geländer zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Der Wind fuhr durch ihre Haare, die mir jetzt erst richtig ins Auge fielen. Sie waren Kastanienbraun, schimmerten leicht rötlich und fielen in großzügigen Wellen über ihren Rücken. Es sah weich und seidig aus, es weckte in mir das Verlangen, es an zufassen, meine Finger hindurch gleiten zu lassen.

Das merkwürdige war nur, dass ich bis jetzt eher mit blonden Frauen was gehabt hatte, die meisten natürlich gefärbt. Diese dunkle Mähne war Natur und das stimulierte mich ungemein. Diese Frau war in allem das genaue Gegenteil von meinem eigentlich bevorzugten Frauentyp und zog mich trotzdem an. Außerdem kam sie mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich betrachtete sie weiter, während ihr der Wind durch die Haare strich.

Gegen meinen Willen erregte mich der Anblick ihres schlanken und zerbrechlichen Körpers. Ihre langen, schlanken, wohl geformten Beine, waren dazu gemacht, sich um meine Hüften zu schlingen.

Ich wusste nicht wer sie war und hatte noch nie eine Frau so sehr begehrt, wie ich sie begehrte.

„Dreh dich um." Flüsterte ich und hoffte das, wenn ich ihr Gesicht sah, mein Körper aufhörte so auf sie zu reagieren.

Als ob sie mich gehört hätte, drehte sie sich langsam um. Der Wind wehte ihr die Haare ins Gesicht und sie erschauerte plötzlich, so als ob sie Angst hätte. In dem Moment als ich ein wenig von ihrem kleinen Ohr und ihrem spitzen Kinn sehen konnte, wachte ich auf.

Ich blinzelte mehrmals und versuchte mir das Gesicht in Erinnerung zu rufen, aber da waren nur verschwommene Bilder. Obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte ihre Haut schmecken zu können, ihre Beine, ihr...alles.

Beim umdrehen bemerkte ich, dass es ein verdammt feuchter Traum gewesen war. Was war das denn? Das war mir schon ewig nicht mehr passiert.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es gerade mal drei Uhr war. Meine Träume wurden immer merkwürdiger.

Da kam wieder die Erinnerung über mich, die Erinnerung an etwas, was mein Vater gesagt hatte. Carlisle hatte mir erzählt, dass alle Männer unserer Familie von der Frau ihres Lebens geträumt hatten, bevor sie sie wirklich kennen gelernt hatten. Ich war noch ein Kind und erwartet, dass ich ständig von schönen Frauen und Meerjungfrauen träumen würde. Und jetzt hatte ich von dieser Unbekannten geträumt, war mit einem Steifen aufgewacht und hatte das unbändige verlangen, diese Frau ins Bett zu bekommen. Ob im Traum oder in der Realität, war mir egal.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Bad. Im Spiegel sah ich, dass auf meiner Stirn Schweißperlen standen und meine Wangen erhitzt waren. Und nicht nur meine Wangen, auch meine Leistengegend und mein Hirn.

Vielleicht sollte ich einen Psychologen oder einen Sexologen aufsuchen. Wenn man anfing seine Träume mit der Realität zu vermischen, war das sicher nicht gesund. Frustriert ging ich wieder ins Bett, schlief aber zum Glück schnell wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen in meinem Büro, beschloss ich, dass es and er Zeit war, mich bei Isabella zu melden. Auch wenn ich davon überzeugt war, dass ich einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen hatte, durfte ich nicht nachlässig werden.

Ich nahm mein Telefon und wählte die Nummer vom Café. Nach dreimaligem Läuten wurde abgehoben. Es meldete sich die Blondine . Dafür das es sich um ein Café hielt, war ihre Stimme verdammt zweideutig.

„Ruf Isabella ans Telefon." Verlangte ich, ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren.

„Und wer will sie sprechen?" Fragte sie. Was geht dich das an, hätte ich am liebsten geantwortet.

„Hol sie einfach ans Telefon." Das war unhöflich, aber ich hatte keine Zeit zu verschwenden.

Sie legte den Hörer beiseite und ich musste ein wenig warten.

„Hallo?" Fragte ein dünnes Stimmchen.

„Isabella?" Fragte ich, obwohl es nicht nötig war.

„Ed...Edward?" Sie hörte sich aufgeregt an. „Warum...Warum rufst du an?"

Ich zögerte einen Moment, aber sie hörte sich nicht so an, als ob sie mein Anruf störte, sondern als ob sie es nicht glauben konnte. Mit meiner verführerischsten Stimme, machte ich ihr klar warum ich anrief. Sie schien es wirklich nicht glauben zu können, dass ich sie nicht vergessen hatte, was normalerweise durchaus hätte passieren können.

Als ich ihr sagte, dass ich sie sehen musste, bekam ich erst ein langes Schweigen zu Antwort. Dann fragte sie ungläubig nochmal nach. Und ihr fast unhörbares Flüstern, wirkte für einen verrückten Moment sehr verführerisch auf mich. Isabella wollte sich nicht von mir einladen lassen und ich musste sie ein wenig erpressen. Das war überhaupt nicht meine Art, aber ich hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren und sie gab endlich nach. Sie warnte mich noch davor, dass ich sie nicht an einen eleganten Ort ausführen könnte, was ich ausgesprochen witzig fand.

Ich teilte ihr noch schnell mit, wann ich sie abholen würde und legte dann auf, bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte.

Den Rest des Tage verbrachte ich damit, mein ehrgeizigstes Projekt, zu dessen Vervollständigung ich Isabellas Aktien brauchte, weiter zu verschieben.

Relativ früh machte ich dann Feierabend und ließ mich nach Hause bringen, um mich auf mein Date mit Isabella vorzubereiten. Ich kannte viele elegante Restaurants und entschied mich für ein, dass eher moderat war und in dessen Ambiente ich mich gerne entspannte. Und auch Isabella würde sich ihn ihm nicht fehl am Platzt fühlen.

Ich gab meinem Fahrer den Rest des Abend frei, da ich selber fahren wollte. Fünf Minuten vor der verabredet Zeit stand ich vor ihrer Tür und schellte.

„Ja?" Kam es durch die Gegensprechanlage.

„Ich bin es Isabella...Edward."

„Ah...ja...gib mir eine Sekunde." Sie legte auf und ich ging zu meinem Auto, um geduldig, wie bei jeder Frau, zu warten.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam sie aus der Tür und mein erster Gedanke war, wie schlicht und dezent eine Frau doch sein konnte. Die leicht zu habenden Frauen mit denen ich mich sonst umgab, würden sich eher eine Hand abhacken, als ohne einen Tropfen Make-Up aus dem Haus zu gehen, wie es Isabella tat. Ihre reine Haut zeigte keine Spur von Puder oder falschem Wangenrot, nur die kleinen Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase waren zu sehen. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse, die sich perfekt an ihre schmale Taille anschmiegte, die mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, ihr wohl-geformten Hüften, die mir auch noch nicht aufgefallen waren, steckten in einer dunklen, eng anliegenden Jeans. Dazu trug sie flache Schuhe, alles in allem war sie eher so angezogen, als ob sie sich mit Freunden treffen würde und nicht, als ob sie ein Date hätte. Isabella lächelte mich schüchtern an.

Ich lächelte zurück und fragte mich, ob ich sie jemals mit offenen Haaren sehen würde. Heute trug sie sie wieder zu einem Zopf.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht fein ausführen sollst." Sagte sie und betrachtet meinen Volvo.

Als sie einige Schritte auf mich zu kam, um wehte mich ein Duft, der das Lächeln aus meine Gesicht verschwinden ließ. Isabella roch nach Vanille und Plätzchen und es passierte wieder...Meine Mutter.

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor." Antwortete ich und versuchte die Erinnerung an meine Mutter aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

Ich machte ihr die Beifahrertür auf und sie ließ sich so vorsichtig in das Auto gleiten, als ob es kaputt gehen könnte. Während Isabella sich ins Auto setzte, sog ich genüsslich den Duft ein, von dem ich geglaubt hatte ihn nie wieder so zu riechen. Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gerochen habe, hatte meine Mutter ein Blech mit leckeren Vanilleplätzchen aus dem Ofen gezogen. Für einige Sekunden gab ich mich meinen vergessenen Erinnerungen hin.

Dann riss ich mich zusammen, ging ums Auto und stieg ebenfalls ein. Das Innere des Autos roch jetzt auch ein wenig nach Vanille und ich konnte spüren, wie nervös und angespannt Isabella war.

Ich lenkte das Auto auf die Straße und schlug den Weg zu dem Restaurant ein, dass ich für den heutigen Abend ausgesucht hatte.

Nach gut zehnminütigem Schweigen, wagte ich es ein Gespräch anzufangen. Ich sah zu ihr und merkte, dass sie schnell weg sah und leicht rot wurde.

„Wie war dein Tag?" Fragte ich sie lapidar. Isabella sprang fast unter das Dach des Autos als ich sie ansprach. Sie schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass ich etwas sagte, um zu atmen und sich zu bewegen.

„Ah...eh...gut, etwas viel Arbeit, aber gut."

„Du hast mit deinen Händen Heute sicherlich wieder viele Geschmacksnerven erfreut." Bemerkte ich und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr. Zu meiner Überraschung erschien ein schiefes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Dann holte sie tief Luft und fragte, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Wohin fahren wir?"

„Es ist eine Überraschung." Antwortete ich lächelnd.

„Eine Überraschung?" Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas, dass zeigte mir wie wenig sie mir vertraute. Sofort versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben. Ich werde dir nichts tun."

Isabella sah mich neugierig an, dachte einen Moment nach und fragte dann.

„Du kennst mich kaum und dann rufst du mich plötzlich an und willst mich sehen, dass..." Sie brach abrupt ab.

Ich hielt an und beschloss ihr einen Teil meiner Absichten preis zugeben.

„Ich möchte dein Freund sein." Sagte ich und sah sie fest an.

„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wrang ihre Hände. Ich legte eine Hand auf ihre.

„Das ich dich nicht kenne, bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht dein Freund sein möchte." Sie versuchte ihre Hände aus meiner zu ziehen, aber ich ließ es nicht zu. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir weh tun möchte?" Fragte ich nochmal und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Antwort hören wollte.

„Ich...nein...Ich weiß nicht." Jetzt war ihre Stimme wieder leise.

Bei ihrer schüchternen Reaktion musste ich leicht lächeln. Jetzt setzte ich eine meiner stärksten Waffen auf dem Gebiet der Verführung ein, die ich besaß, meine Stimme.

„Vertrau mir und das Restaurant wird dir auch gefallen." Und ich hoffte, dass dem auch wirklich so sei.

Isabella sah aus dem Fenster und wirkte, als ob sie am liebsten die Tür aufgerissen hätte und aus dem Wagen gesprungen wäre.

Der rote Kater, war ein gutes Restaurant, es war nicht allzu elegant, eher heimelig. Es gab große Kissen und die Tische waren aus poliertem Holz. Es gab eine große Auswahl an Gerichten aus allen Herrenländern.

Ich stieg aus, ging um das Auto und machte ihr die Tür auf. Wieder hielt ich ihr die Hand hin und wieder legte sie ihre hinein. Und wieder um wehte mich dieser vertraute Duft, eigentlich sollte es mich stören, tat es aber nicht. Hand in Hand gingen wir in das Restaurant.

Isabella Swan 18. Juli 2007

Als meine Schicht im Café zu Ende war, rannte ich förmlich nach Hause. Dort war ich meine Sachen auf meinen Sessel und ließ mich auf mein Sofa fallen. Dort versuchte ich meinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, der eigentlich seid dem Anruf von Edward verrückt spielte.

Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass er mich angerufen hatte und noch weniger, dass er mich eingeladen hatte. Aber in meinem Kopf konnte ich immer noch seine Stimme hören.

Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und ging erstmal duschen. Danach kümmerte ich mich um mein Outfit, ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrung was Dates anbelangte und hoffte, dass Edward sich daran hielt und mich wirklich nicht in ein schickes Restaurant ausführen würde. Dafür hatte ich wirklich nicht die passende Garderobe. Ich entschied mich für eine weiße Bluse und eine dunkelblaue Jeans. In meinem Schrank hing zwar noch eine relativ elegantes, schwarzes Kleid, dass ich von Esmeralda bekommen hatte, aber das war nicht mein Stil und ich würde mich nicht wohl darin fühlen.

In dem Moment schellte mein Telefon.

„Hallo?"

„Miss Swan?" Fragte eine Stimme die ich sofort erkannte, es war meine Nachbarin.

„Ja Mrs. Morgan?"

„Ay Liebes, wie gut das ich dich erreiche. Ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe."

Ich musste lachen, ich wusste genau welche Art von Hilfe sie von mir brauchte. Sie war eine der größten Fans meiner Koch und Backkünste und liebte es, wenn ich ihr etwas besonderes zubereitete, sie bezahlte mich immer sehr gut für meine Arbeit. Diesmal wollte sie ein paar Plätzchen für den Kaffeeklatsch am nächsten Nachmittag mit ihren Freundinnen. Es waren einige nette ältere Damen, die mir immer sagten, was für ein nettes Mädchen ich doch sei und das ich nur das Beste im Leben verdienen würde.

„Deine Hände sind magisch und zauberst immer die köstlichsten Leckerbissen." Als ich das hörte, erschien ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht. Da war wieder die Magie.

Es war ein einfaches Rezept und ich beschloss die Plätzchen jetzt gleich zu backen. So war ich abgelenkt und sollte mein Date mit Edward sich hinziehen, was ich nicht glaubte, dann hätte ich keinen Stress. Die Plätzchen waren schnell gemacht, ich holte sie aus dem Ofen und stellte sie zum abkühlen auf die Fensterbank.

Dann war es auch schon Zeit, dass ich mich umziehen musste. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass ich mir in irgendeinem unachtsamen Moment Vanille-Aroma in die Haare geschmiert hatte. Da ich keine Zeit hatte sie mir nochmal zu waschen, machte ich sie mir nur feucht und band mir dann einen Zopf. Obwohl meine Haare lang und leicht gewellt waren, mochte ich sie eigentlich nicht und trug sie fast immer zu einem Zopf.

Als ich fertig war, sah ich aus dem Fenster, es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden. Ich fragte mich, ob das nicht alles nur eine Illusion war, ob ich wirklich einen Mann kennen gelernt hatte, den ich nicht abstoßend fand. Oder ob er mir nur geschickt worden war, um mich einmal zu retten.

Ich fing an meine Hände zu kneten, etwas was ich immer tat wenn ich sehr nervös war. Mir blieben noch zehn Minuten bis zur verabredeten Zeit und ich fragte mich, was ich hier machte? Hatte ich wirklich all die Erfahrungen die ich im Heim gemacht hatte hinter mir gelassen? In dem Moment schellte es und ich fiel fast aus meinem Sessel.

Mit zitternden Händen drückte ich auf den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage.

„Ja?" Fragte ich unsicher und hielt die Luft an.

„Ich bin es Isabella...Edward."

„Ah...ja..gib mir eine Sekunde." Schnell ließ ich den Knopf los und atmete wieder. Er war, so unglaublich das auch war, vor meiner Tür.

Ich holte meine Tasche, tat noch etwas Geld hinein, man wusste ja nie was passieren würde. Dann ging ich langsam wieder zur Tür. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er von mir wollte, was Heute noch passieren würde. Für mich war das alles neu und unbekannt. Sollte ich ihm vertrauen? Das Leben hatte mich verletzlich gemacht und das war etwas was ich hasste. Vielleicht war das ja meine Chance und wenn nicht, war es eine Enttäuschung mehr in meinem Leben.

Warum hatte ich keine Anleitung, oder jemanden der mir sagte was mich erwartete, oder zumindest was ich zu tun hatte. Ich schnappte meine Schlüssel und machte meine Wohnungstür hinter mir zu, dann holte ich nochmal tief Luft, sammelte all meinen Mut zusammen und ging aus der Haustür.

Als ich seine Augen auf meinem Körper spürte, wäre ich fast wieder in die Sicherheit meiner Wohnung zurück geflüchtet,anstatt mit diesem Fremdem auszugehen. Zu sehen, wie seine Augen mich genau beobachtet, schüchterte mich ein. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen, sammelte wieder mein bisschen Mut zusammen und sah ihm in die Augen und hoffte, mich nicht in ihnen zu verlieren.

Was würde dieser Abend noch mit sich bringen?


	7. 18 Juli 2007 II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen. 18. Juli 2007

Zusammen gingen wir in das gemütliche Restaurant. Ich wollte ihre Hand nehmen, damit sie sich an meine Gegenwart gewöhnte, aber sie hielt Abstand von mir. Sie sah starr auf ihre Füße und schien zu versuchen sich unsichtbar zu machen. Doch als wir durch die Tür waren, siegte ihre Neugier. Isabella hob den Kopf und sah sich neugierig um und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach, schien es ihr zu gefallen. Ein Pluspunkt für mich, sie sollte sich wohl in meinem Beisein fühlen und das richtige Ambiente war wichtig.

Eine ausgesprochen attraktive Kellnerin kam zu uns und sobald ich sie ansah, entstand diese sexuelle Verbindung, die manchmal spontan zwischen zwei Menschen entstehen kann.

Ihr Blick war voller Versprechungen und wenn ich nicht mit Isabella hier gewesen wäre, wäre ich nicht abgeneigt gewesen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte sie mich und ignorierte Isabella völlig.

Bei anderer Gelegenheit, hätte ich genau gesagt was sie für mich tun konnte, aber ich merkte sofort, dass ihr Verhalten dem Mädchen an meiner Seite gar nicht gefiel und ich reagierte sofort. Ich legte Isabella meinen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie fest an mich.

„Ich habe reserviert, einen Tisch für zwei." Ich betonte das letzte Wort extra.

„Kommen sie bitte mit." Die Kellnerin war sehr professionell, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden, Isabella von oben bis unten zu mustern. Sie brachte Isabella und mich an einen Tisch in einer Nische, der sehr romantisch war und dafür war ich ihr im Stillen dankbar.

Ganz Gentleman zog ich für Isabella den Stuhl zurück, sie sah mich einen Augenblick an, stellte dann ihre Tasche ab und setzte sich. Sie wirkte unheimlich angespannt und ich verstand ehrlich nicht wieso.

„Was hast du?" Wollte ich wissen und hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie mir die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„N..nichts." Das war eine Lüge und wieder sah sie mich nicht an, sonder musterte interessiert die Tischdecke.

Ich beobachtet sie eine Weile und sah wie sie bewusst ein und ausatmete, wahrscheinlich versuchte sie sich zu sammeln.

„Danke für die Einladung...es ist sehr schön hier." Bemerkte sie und sah mich ganz kurz an.

Sie versuchte Konversation zu machen und ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihr folgen sollte, oder besser ruhig war und ihr dadurch etwas mehr Sicherheit geben könnte. Es war das erst Mal, das ich nicht wusste, wie ich mich einer Frau gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Es war ein wenig konfus.

Wieder sah ich sie an, mit der Hoffnung, dass sie mich ansehen würde. Aber es war vergeblich ich sah nur, wie sie nervös ihre Hände wrang. Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, beschloss ich direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen.

„Macht meine Gegenwart dich so nervös?"

Sie hörte auf ihre Hände zu bearbeiten, meine Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Nein...natürlich nicht." Wieder gelogen. Isabella log fast so viel wie ich, nur das ich es konnte und sie nicht.

„Wenn das so ist, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Und wieder erstarrte sie.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete sie.

„Das hier wird nicht das letzte mal sein, dass wir uns sehe, dass weißt du, nicht?" Sie sah auf und ich versuchte ihre braunen Augen mit meinen einzufangen, aber es gelang mir nur für ein paar Sekunden, dann sah sie wieder weg.

Sie schwieg, was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Nach einer Weile sprach sie und sagte etwas, was ich überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte.

„Hast du eine Freundin?"

Kaum waren die Worte aus ihrem Mund, zuckte sie zurück und schien es zu bereuen, mich das gefragt zu haben. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie mich für einen unverbesserlichen Schürzenjäger und auch wenn es so war, durfte sie das nie von mir glauben.

„Nein." Antwortete ich hart und bereute meinen Ton sofort, als ich sah wie sie sich zurückzog.

„Tut mir Leid...ich hätte das nicht fragen sollten." Entschuldigte sie sich leise. „Ich wollte nur..." Ich unterbrach sie.

„Ist egal...ich habe niemanden...im Moment zumindest nicht." Ich hoffte, dass sie die Zweideutigkeit verstand. „Und du?" Fragte ich, genau wissen, was sie antworten würde. „Hast du einen Freund?"

„Nein, ich habe keinen Freund."

Es machte sich wieder Schweigen breit und ich merkte, dass ich die Sache nicht so gut entwickelte wie ich geglaubt hatte. Isabellas Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, so als ob sie sich an etwas sehr unangenehmes erinnern würde. Ich sah reine Angst in ihrem Gesicht sie zitterte richtig und plötzlich sprang sie auf.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehe, wie wir von allen Seiten beobachtet wurden. Irgendetwas ging gerade fürchterlich schief.

„Es tut mir fürchterlich Leid." Sagte sie schnell. „Aber ich glaube, ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie nahm ihre Tasche und rannte fast zur Tür.

Ich brauchte einen Augenblick um zu reagieren, sprang dann ebenfalls auf und rannte hinter ihr her. Dabei fragte ich mich, was ich gesagt hatte, dass sie zu so einer Reaktion brachte.

Als ich durch die Tür kam, hatte sie schon eine Taxi angehalten und wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen. Mit zwei großen Schritten war ich bei ihr und stellte mich zwischen sie und das Taxi, ich machte dem Fahrer ein Zeichen, dass er weiterfahren konnte und hielt Isabella am Arm fest.

Worauf ich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet war, war die Kraft mit der sie sich los riss.

„Fass mich nicht an!" Sagte Isabella, leise aber fest. Sie besaß viel mehr Vehemenz, als ich geglaubt hatte. Ich ließ sie los und hob meine Hand in ihr Blickfeld, damit sie sah, dass ich ihr nichts tun wollte.

„Was hast du?" Fragte ich und versuchte so verständnisvoll wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich versagen würde. Sie hatte sich komplett verschlossen.

Und all das war passiert, als ich sie fragte, ob sie einen Freund hätte. Ich musste definitiv die Berichte die mein Anwalt mir über sie gegeben hatte, sorgfältiger lesen.

„Komm nicht näher..." Bat sie, als ich einen Schritt auf sie zu machte und ihre Hand nehmen wollte. „Bitte..lass mich einfach gehen."

Fast hätte ich aufgegeben.

„Was hast du?" Fragte ich wieder und versuchte besorgt zu klingen, sehr zu meinem eigenen Ärger, war ich das mittlerweile auch.

Sie hob ihre Hände zu ihrem Gesicht und ich dachte, dass sie anfangen würde zu weinen. Aber sie rieb sich einmal durchs Gesicht und massierte sich dann die Schläfen. Ich beobachtet sie einige Minuten dabei, ohne mich zu bewegen. Dann holte sie tief Luft und ich konnte sehen, wie sie langsam ihre Krise überwand.

„Entschuldige bitte." Sagte sie und machte die Augen auf, sah mich aber nicht an sonder direkt an mir vorbei. „Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist."

Ich auch nicht, aber ich wusste, dass sie mich an log. Mich juckte es in den Finger, meinen Anwalt anzurufen und mehr Details über ihre Zeit im Heim zu erfahren.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du mir vertraust und mir glaubst, dass ich dir nicht wehtun möchte?" Ihre Augen kreuzten sich kurz mit meinen und sie sah aus, wie ein verletzliches Kind.

„Es liegt nicht an dir..." Sagte Isabella langsam. „..es liegt an mir, aber..." Ich konnte sehen, wie sie trocken schluckte. „Es ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig."

Sie fuhr sich nochmal mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und richtete dann ihren Zopf.

„Es tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte sie sich wieder. „Lass uns wieder reingehen und das Ganze vergessen."·

Mich wunderte etwas die Stärke mit der sie diesen erniedrigenden Moment der Schwäche weg steckte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie zu diesem kleinen Zusammenbruch gebracht hatte, aber es war keine gewöhnliche Hysterie gewesen. Die hatte ich schon oft bei meinen Geliebten erlebt, wenn ich ihnen mitteilte, dass ich sie nicht mehr brauchte.

Wenn sie wieder herein gehen wollte, dann wollte sie versuchen mir zu vertrauen, traute sich aber noch nicht ganz. Ich hatte noch einen weiten Weg vor mir.

Entschlossen ging sie auf die Tür zu, aber ich hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Sofort drehte sie sich zu mir um, nur das ich abgelenkt war. Und zwar von ihrer unglaublich weichen Haut, bei keine der Frauen mit denen ich zusammen gewesen war, hatte ich je eine so weiche Haus gefühlt. Isabella sah zu mir auf, aber mich nicht direkt an. Sie sah über meine Schulter hinweg.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir eine falsche Vorstellung von dem machst, was ich von dir möchte." Erklärte ich ruhig.

Sie versuchte meine Hand loszuwerden, aber diesmal weniger vehement und ich musste sie für das was ich vorhatte so nah wie möglich bei mir haben.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Sagte Isabella. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass sie mich nicht verstand. Wenn sie wirklich nicht in der Lage war sexuelle Anspielungen und Zweideutigkeiten zu verstehen, hatte ich noch viel zu tun.

„Lass uns reingehen und essen. Wir müssen reden, deswegen sind wir schließlich hier." Erklärte ich und wir gingen endlich wieder rein.

Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt weniger subtil vorzugehen, aber nachdem was vorgefallen war, musste ich es etwas langsamer angehen. Aber ich hatte auch nicht ewig Zeit.

Noch immer mit meiner Hand um ihr Handgelenk gingen wir wieder rein und setzten uns wieder an unseren Tisch. Diesmal kam ein Kellner zu uns, etwas wofür ich sehr dankbar war. Er reichte jedem von uns eine Karte und zog sich dann wieder zurück. Isabella lass nervös die Karte, ihr Puls schien sich noch nicht beruhigt zu haben, dass sah ich daran, dass die Karte leicht zitterte. Dann wurde mir bewusst, wie aufmerksam ich sie beobachtet haben musste, dass mir das auffiel.

Sehr zu meiner Freude beugte sich Isabella zu mir und zeigte mir, was sie sich ausgesucht hatte.

„Ente a la Orange? Das ist eine gute Wahl." Animierte ich sie.

„Ich weiß..." Sagte sie leise. „Ich habe das oft gekocht als..." Sie schwieg, bevor sie mehr ins Detail ging. Ich setzte sie nicht weiter unter Druck. Ich brauchte das nicht.

„Gut, ich nehme das Gleiche." Ich winkte dem Kellner, er nahm unsere Bestellung auf und ich bestellte noch eine Flasche Wein dazu.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl." Sagte der Kellner und ließ uns wieder allein.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und ohne das sie es merkte, beobachtet ich wieder wie sie ihre Hände knetete. Ich beschloss eine Konversation anzufangen.

„Die Musik hier ist ausgezeichnet." Bemerkte ich und das stimmte.

Isabella brauchte etwas bis sie antwortete.

„Kommst du oft her?" Sie schien das mit einem Hintergedanken zu fragen, noch nicht ganz von meiner Unschuld überzeugt.

„Nur wenn ich allein sein möchte." Antwortete ich und zu meiner Überraschung lachte sie leicht.

„Was mache ich dann hier?" Sie sah wieder fasziniert auf die Tischdecke.

„Nur wenn ich mit „Jemandem" allein sein möchte." Ihr Lächeln verschwand und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, sagte ich. „Warum siehst du mich nie an, wenn ich mit dir spreche?"

Isabella zuckte zusammen, sah mich aber immer noch nicht an.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Egal." Sagte ich leicht verstimmt. „Wenigstens kann ich dich ansehen." Versuchte ich die Situation zu retten, aber es machte sich wieder Schweigen breit, bis das Essen kam.

Der Kellner schüttet uns auch den Wein ein und ich forderte Isabella mit einer Handbewegung auf, ihn zu probieren. Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als ich sah, wie sie das Weinglas auf eine ausgesprochen elegante und distinguierte Art zu ihrem Mund führte und trank. Sie hatte sehr gute Tischmanieren.

„Der Wein ist köstlich." Sagte sie lächelnd und mir fiel auf, dass sie schöne Zähne hatte.

Ich trank ebenfalls etwas und wir fingen an zu essen. Dabei sah ich, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte, ihre Tischmanieren waren ausgezeichnet. Sollte sie das etwa in einem Heim gelernt haben?

Nach einer Weile beschloss ich, dass es Zeit war zu reden und legte mein Besteck zur Seite.

„Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen möchte."

Den Wein den sie gerade trinken wollte, landete in der falschen Kehle und Isabella musste heftig Husten.

„Freundschaft ist nicht das einzige was ich mit dir haben möchte und das weißt du..." Griff ich direkt an. Sie wischte sich den Mund mit der Serviette ab und sagte.

„Ja...?"

„Ich verrate dir jetzt etwas." Fing ich an und ich würde ihr jetzt etwas sagen, was ich paradoxerweise noch nie einer meiner Geliebten gesagt hatte. Normalerweise wusste ich genau, wie ich eine Frau davon überzeugen konnte, dass ich sie begehrte. Aber bei diesem Mädchen mit gegenüber, wusste ich nie, wie sie reagieren würde.

„Es war kein Zufall, dass ich ins Café Paris gekommen bin." Sie bewegte sich auf ihrem Stuhl, blieb aber sitzen. „Es war wegen dir. Ich hatte dich auf der Straße gesehen und ich bin in das Café gegangen, um dich zu suchen. Du hast mir vom ersten Augenblick an gefallen und ich musste dich kennen lernen. Erlaube mir das bitte."

Isabella sah starr auf einen Punkt an der Wand, ich griff nach ihrer Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. Sofort versuchte sie sich meinem Griff zu entwinden, aber diesmal ließ ich es nicht zu.

„Lass mich los." Endlich sah sie mir in die Augen.

„Ich will dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich werde dich nicht loslassen...niemals." Sagte ich entschlossen. „Ich will eine Antwort."

Isabella machte kurz die Augen zu und fing dann hysterisch an zu lachen.

Das hatte ich nicht erwartet und auch nicht das, was sie dann sagte.

„Sollte das ein Scherz sein, ist es ein verdammt schlechter." Ihre Hysterie verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. „Bitte Edward...du kennst mich gerade mal vier Tage und sieh dich an...und dann sieh mich an, ich gefalle dir nicht und ich sehe auch nicht den Witz an der ganzen Sache." Sie stand wieder auf.

„Das bringt doch nichts." Bemerkte sie und ging diesmal langsam aus dem Lokal. Ich legte ausreichend Geld auf den Tisch und ging hinter ihr her.

Diesmal stand Isabella vor dem Restaurant und sah in den Himmel, als ob es dort etwas interessantes zu sehen gab. Sie musste meine Schritte hören,drehte sich aber nicht um. Vorsichtig nahm ich ihren Arm und drehte sie zu mir. Wieder bewunderte sie ihre Füße.

„Sieh mich an, verdammt nochmal!" Langsam verlor ich die Geduld. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will einfach nur nach Hause." Sagte sie.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst." Gott, noch nie hatte jemanden mit so viel Nachdruck um etwas bitten müssen, noch nie hatte jemand versucht, so oft vor mir zu flüchten. Etwas sagte mir, dass sie nachgeben wollte, dass es da aber etwas sehr starkes gab, was sie davon abhielt.

„Nenne mich nie wieder einen Lügner...nicht wenn ich über meine Gefühle rede." Mein Gewissen lachte mich aus und spottete über meine Falschheit. „Du bist erwachsen genug um zu wissen, dass du für einen Mann attraktiv bist und in diesem Fall bin ich dieser Mann." Ich zog sie näher an mich und sie wehrte sich nicht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dafür eine Erklärung gibt, dass ich nicht aufhören kann an dich zu denken,dass ich dich unbedingt wiedersehen wollte." Jetzt ging ich wirklich zum Angriff über,ich ließ ihren Arm los, legte meine Hand unter ihr Kinn, zwang sie mich anzusehen und sah fest auf ihre Lippen. „Nicht dafür, dass ich dich küssen möchte, bis uns die Luft ausgeht..."

Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich und sie starrte mich förmlich an.

„Ich..." Erwischt! Ihre Stimme sagte mir, dass meine Worte Effekt zeigten.

Was jetzt kam hatte ich nicht geplant, ich reagierte eher instinktiv und legte meine Lippen auf ihre. Mich überraschte wie sinnlich und weich ihre Lippen waren. Isabella blieb statisch und ich dachte schon sie würde unter der Spannung zerbrechen unter der sie stand. Ich zweifelte, ob ich mich von ihr lösen sollte, oder nicht. Mit Sicherheit würde ich eine Ohrfeige bekommen und wieder von Null anfangen müssen.

Als ich am wenigsten damit rechnete, erwiderte sie meinen Kuss und ihre Lippen bewegten sich gegen meine. Bis ich es nicht mehr aushielt und ich mich von ihr löste.

Nicht das ich sie zurückweisen wollte, aber ich war auch nur ein Mann und sehr zu meinen eigenen Ärger, erwachten gerade meine Instinkte mit Pauken und Trompeten.

Das war der seltsamste Kuss, den ich je bekommen hatte. Es war etwas völlig neues eine Frau ohne jedwede Erfahrung zu küssen. Ich betrachtete ihren leicht geschwollenen Mund und dachte, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen würde. Schließlich würde ich sie in den nächsten drei bis vier Monaten öfters küssen.

Isabella zupfte etwas an ihren Haaren rum und sagte dann, ohne mich anzusehen.

„Könntest du mich jetzt bitte nach Hause bringen?" Sie erwähnte den Kuss nicht, dass hatte ich auch nicht erwartet.

Während wir zum Auto gingen, berührte ich kurz mit meinen Fingern meine Lippen. Oh ja, im Gegensatz zu dem was ich bis jetzt gedacht hatte, würde es interessant werden.

Die Rückfahrt verlief in absolutem Schweigen.

Als wir vor ihrem Apartmenthaus hielten, machte sie Anstalten direkt aus zu steigen. Sie machte den Gurt los und als sie sich zur Tür drehte, fasste ich sie wieder mal am Arm und hielt sie auf.

„Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass..." Ich musste so viele Punkte sammeln wie ich konnte. Aber sie unterbrach mich.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen...ich bin das Problem..."

Diesmal unterbrach ich sie.

„Hör zu, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mir gefällst und zwar sehr. Entschuldige wenn ich so direkt bin, aber ich schätze die Ehrlichkeit sehr und ich möchte mehr sein, als nur ein Freund...du weißt was ich meine." Es war schon verrückt was ich mir hier zurecht redete.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Antwortete sie traurig. Irgendwie schien ihr der Gedanke Kummer zu bereiten.

„Ich möchte dir zeigen wie man küsst." Platzte ich heraus. Isabella lachte leise.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das möchtest."

„Doch das möchte ich." Beharrte ich. „Ich will dich küssen und ich will, dass du zu mir gehörst."

„Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht." Wieder diese lächerliche Ausrede.

„Ich weiß nicht wie du das siehst, aber ich möchte dich kennen lernen...und zwar bis ins kleinste Detail."

Ich beugte mich zu ihr, sie versuchte mir auszuweichen, bis sie gegen die Tür stieß und nicht mehr weiter konnte und ich fast über ihr war. Isabella sah mich aus großen Augen an und ich musste Handeln, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich die wenigen Punkte die ich bis jetzt gewonnen hatte, wieder verlieren würde. Ich würde sie mit der Illusion verführen die jede Frau hatte, dem verliebt sein.

„Küss mich..." Murmelte ich leise und blies ihr meinen Atem über die Lippen. Isabella machte die Augen zu, ich ließ meine offen, so konnte ich den Ausdruck ihres Gesichts beobachten. Wieder legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre und wieder brauchte sie einige Sekunden bis sie reagierte. Mehr noch, sie intensivierte den Kuss. Entweder hatte sie mehr Erfahrung als ich glaubte, oder sie war ein Naturtalent.

Ich saugte an ihrer Oberlippe und sie tat nichts, um das zu verhindern. Ich wurde etwas forscher und leckte mit meiner Zungenspitze über die Lippe an der ich gerade noch gesaugt hatte. Sie gab nach und öffnete leicht ihre Lippen, meine Zunge berührte ihre, sie versteifte sich kurz und gab einen ulkigen Laut von sich. Ich legte ihr meine Hand auf die Wange und ließ sie dann in ihre Haare gleiten, die überraschend weich und seidig waren. Nein es war bei weitem nicht so unangenehm wie ich gedacht hatte. Der Duft ihrer Haut war so verführerisch...Stop! Hier durften keine Sentimentalität mit ins Spiel kommen.

Wütend auf mich selber, löste ich mich langsam von ihr.. Isabella hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. Ich setzte mich gerade hin und wartete darauf, dass sie reagierte. Das tat sie wenige Minuten später.

„Tut mir Leid." Murmelte sie.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich?" Fragte ich und krallte mich in das Lenkrad, sie sollte jetzt aussteigen. Ich musste nachdenken und sie entschuldigte sich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so war wie du erwartet hattest."

Ich hatte gedacht, dass sie die Sache hier und jetzt beenden wollte und sie kommt mit so was. Isabella hatte wirklich wenige Selbstbewusstsein.

„Es war besser als ich erwartet hatte." Schmeichelte ich ihr, sie sollte sich nicht schlecht fühlen. Und es war wirklich besser gewesen als ich erwartet hatte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir haben viel Zeit um unsere Technik zu verbessern."

Sie schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um den Satz zu assimilieren.

„Ich hoffe dich bald wiederzusehen." Fügte ich hinzu.

„Ja...klar." Antwortete sie, als ob es das letzte auf der Welt wäre, was sie wollte.

Mich störte ihr resignierter Gesichtsausdruck, eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein, war es aber nicht.

So natürlich wie möglich beugte ich mich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Der Duft nach Vanille stieg mir wieder in die Nase, sie musste jetzt unbedingt gehen.

„Ich ruf dich Morgen an." Isabella machte die Tür auf und wartet nicht darauf, dass ich den Gentleman spielen konnte.

„Danke für den Abend." Sagte sie leise, drehte sich um und verschwand in ihrem Haus.

Verdammt, sie war unschuldiger als es gut für sie war und auch viel zu naiv. Eine erfahrenen Frau hätte längst gemerkt, dass hinter der ganzen Sache mehr stecken musste, aber sie hatte es einfach akzeptiert, auch wenn es mich einiges gekostet hatte.

Zu viel Sensibilität, die ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Ich trat das Gaspedal durch und raste nach Hause.

Dort angekommen zog ich mich direkt aus, stellte mich unter die Dusche und drehte das kalte Wasser voll auf. Das kalte Wasser traf meinen Körper wie ein Schlag, aber ich blieb stur darunter stehen.

Als ich den Kopf wieder einigermaßen klar hatte, stellte ich das Wasser ab, trocknete mich ab, zog meine Pyjamahose an und ließ mich in mein Bett fallen. Ich würde Morgen weiter über Isabella Swan nachdenken.

Schnell kam der Schlaf und genauso schnell kam der Traum.

Eine Frau die mein blaues Hemd trug, leicht über die Brüstung gebeugt. Ihr Hals, ihre schlanken Beine, ihre Haare...

Selbst im Schlaf merkte ich, wie das Blut mir in die Leisten schoss.

Das Bild änderte sich plötzlich.

Meine Finger mit ihren verschlungen, meine Hände die ihre links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf im die Kissen drückten. Ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten, so das ich sie nicht erkennen konnte, aber ich wusste, dass sie die Frau aus meinem Traum war. Ihr Körper nahm mich, mit all seiner Wärme und Feuchtigkeit, in sich auf. Ich küsste ihren Hals, verwundert über die Weichheit ihrer Haut, ich bekam Lust sie zu beißen. Ein sanfter Duft ging von ihrer Haut aus, so begehrenswert, so sinnlich. Ihre Bewegungen passten sich meinen an, während kleine, genussvolle Partikel schneller und schneller über mein Wirbelsäule liefen. Ich konnte mich kaum noch zurückhalten, wollte aber das sie mit mir kam.

Ich erhöhte das Tempo und drückte ihre Hände mit mehr Kraft in die Kissen.

„Edward..." Stöhnte sie meinen Namen.

Meinen Namen zu hören jagte mir einen neuen Lustschauer durch den Körper und ich stieß immer schneller und heftiger zu. Ich bewegte mich eher wie ein Tier als ein Mensch, aber ich begehrte diese Frau wie ich noch nie eine Frau begehrt hatte. Ich hätte nichts dagegen meine Leben damit zu verbringen, sie an allen Orten und in allen Stellungen zu lieben, die mir einfielen.

„Edward." Stöhnte sie wieder. Wir waren beide kurz davor den Himmel mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren. Ich ließ eine ihrer Hände los, legte sie auf ihren Rücken und zog sie so nah an mich, wie ich konnte. Die Reibung unserer Körper war ein fast unerträglicher Genuss. Sie legte ihre weichen Arme um meinen Hals und zog mich zu sich, gleichzeitig kam sie zum Höhepunkt und ich merkte wie ihre Muskeln sich um meinen Schwanz zusammen zogen. Es war ein unglaublich himmlisches Gefühl.

„Warum...?"

Warum was? Wollte ich sie fragen aber ich erreichte einen noch nie erlebten Höhepunkt.

„Warum hast du mich umgebracht?"

Sie verschwand und ich wachte auf. Was nicht verschwand, war das beklemmende Gefühl in meiner Brust, als ob es mich darauf hinweisen wollte, dass ich früher oder später verantwortlich für etwas schreckliches sein würde.

Kurz erschien das Gesicht von Isabella Swan in meinem Kopf, ich verdrängte es schnell und versuchte mich wieder auf meinen Traum zu konzentrieren. Mit wem hatte ich da Sex gehabt und was bedeuteten diese seltsamen Worte im Moment ihres Höhepunkts?


	8. 18 Juli 2007 III

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 18. Juli 2007

Das Restaurant hatte eine angenehme Atmosphäre, der Geruch den ich wahrnahm, erinnerte mich an meine Tage mit Esmeralda. Ich hatte es immer genossen für uns zu kochen, wenn ihre Eltern nicht da waren. Und die Atmosphäre in diesem Restaurant erinnerte mich daran und ließ mich an positive Dinge denken.

Ich sah auf meine Füße, ich hatte nicht genug Kraft, den Mann anzusehen, der mich begleitete. Es war wie ein Traum, in dem ich nicht die Hauptperson sein wollte. Es gab da etwas an ihm, was mir nicht gefiel und mir das Gefühl gab, auf der Hut sein zu müssen. Es war eine seltsame Situation.

Keine Ahnung wie, aber ich hatte es geschafft, dass er nicht meine Hand nahm. Ich hatte gemerkt, dass er genau das vorgehabt hatte, als wir ins Restaurant gingen. Aber ich war nicht bereit für diese Art von Kontakt, vielleicht würde ich es nie sein.

Sobald wir ganz in dem Lokal waren, kam eine Kellnerin zu uns und zwar von dem Typ Frau, die jedem Mann gefiel und ich war davon überzeugt, dass Mister Cullen da keine Ausnahme war. Zu meinem eigenen Ärger wurde ich eifersüchtig. Auf sie, weil sie so gut aussah und jeden Mann faszinierte und auf ihn, weil er sie ansah, obwohl er mit mir hier war. Am liebsten hätte ich mich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und wäre gegangen. Ich hoffte nur, dass man es mir nicht ansah, ich hatte kein Recht darauf eifersüchtig zu sein.

Und wie erwartet, ignorierte die Frau mich und sprach nur zu meinem Begleiter. Ich dachte daran zu gehen, da legte Edward plötzlich seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich an sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich zu ihm hoch und sah, das sein Gesichtsausdruck sich verändert hatte, er sah verärgert aus.

„Ich habe reserviert, einen Tisch für zwei." Er betonte das letzte Wort und ich war irgendwie stolz darauf, dass er mich verteidigte, obwohl das eigentlich nicht der richtige Ausdruck war.

Die Kellnerin hatte den Wink verstanden und brachte uns zu unserem Tisch. Der in einer ausgesprochen intimen Ecke stand, ich hoffte nur, dass sich keine romantischen Momente ergeben würden denen ich ausweichen müsste. Aber er war mit Sicherheit nicht auf diese Art an mir interessiert.

Ich wich Edwards Blick aus und hatte nur seine Hand im Blickfeld, die mir den Stuhl zurückzog. Noch nie hatte sich jemand mir gegenüber wie ein Gentleman verhalten, nicht mal Ben. Auch nicht, als ich ihn angefleht hatte.

Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um sich daran zu erinnern, obwohl eigentlich nie der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Irgendwann musste ich es schaffen, diese bitteren Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf zu kriegen.

Dankbar dafür, dass ich ihn nicht ansehen musste, setzte ich mich hin. Der Grund dafür das ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen wollte war, dass ich Angst davor hatte, dass ich mich in ihnen verlieren würde und ich einfach zu allem ja sagen würde.

Trotz allem fühlte ich mich fehl am Platz. Das Lokal lud dazu ein sich wohl zu fühlen und wäre ich allein hier gewesen, hätte ich mich das mit Sicherheit auch. Es lag an ihm und seinen Gegenwart, ich hatte das Gefühl, ständig seinen Atem im Nacken zu spüren, obwohl er neben mir saß.

Aber anscheinend war ich eine verdammt schlechte Schauspielerin, den er fragte mich plötzlich.

„Was hast du?"

Sicherlich hatte er gemerkt, dass mit meinen Verhalten etwas nicht stimmte. Ich war aber auch zu blöd gewesen,ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass ich ihn nicht wiedersehen wollte und jetzt saß ich hier und wollte den Anschein erwecken, als ob alles gut wäre. Es war das erste mal das ich ein Date hatte und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.

„Nichts." Antwortet ich schnell und hoffte, dass er nicht merkte wie nervös ich war. Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, meine Hände zu wringen, die Situation setzte mich einfach zu sehr unter Druck.

„Danke für die Einladung...es ist schön hier." Und das sagte ich nicht um die Situation zu retten, ich meinte es wirklich so.

Aber er schien das nicht so zu sehen, den er fragte ohne Vorwarnung.

„Macht meine Gegenwart dich so nervös?"

Gott, woher weißt du das? Hätte ich beinahe geantwortet. Ich versuchte meine Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und Antwortete so lässig wie ich konnte.

„Nein...natürlich nicht."

„Wenn das so ist, kann ich dich dann etwas fragen?"

Kommt darauf an was. Wäre eigentlich die richtige Antwort gewesen, aber meine Stimme wollte nicht. Leider war ich nie so schlagfertig wie ich es in meinem Kopf immer war.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete ich stattdessen.

„Das hier wird nicht das letzte mal sein, dass wir uns sehe, dass weißt du, nicht?" Als er das sagte, flogen meine Augen direkt zu seinen. Ich sah ihm nur für wenige Sekunden in die Augen, aber das reichte um meine kleine Trutzburg zum Einsturz zu bringen. Er war einfach viel zu attraktiv, um hier mit mir zu sitzen.

Einen Augenblick lang fragte ich mich, ob er mit mir so was wie eine neue Erfahrung sucht um dann...

Und wieder schoss mir Ben in den Kopf, dass schien Heute irgendwie normal zu sein.

„Hast du eine Freundin?" Die Frage kam aus meinem Mund, ohne das ich das wollte. Sollte er ja sagen, würde ich direkt aufstehen und gehen. Seine Körperhaltung zeigte mir, dass ihn meine Frage zu stören schien. Sollte dieser Mann wirklich irgendetwas von mir gewollt haben, hatte ich es gerade gründlichst zerstört.

„Nein." Antwortete er trocken wie die Wüste.

„Tut mir Leid...ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen. Ich wollte nur..."

„Ist egal...ich habe niemanden...im Moment zumindest nicht." Unterbrach er mich und sagte es so, dass es sich anhörte, als ob es auf mich bezogen war. Aber das konnte nicht sein, nicht er und ich. „Und du? Hast du einen Freund?"

Für einen Moment war ich versucht einfach ja zu sagen, aber dann kamen wieder die Erinnerungen über mich. Ben und seine Wette...der verdammte Tag, von dem ich mich nie erholen würde.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Freund."

Sobald die Worte aus meinem Mund waren, bombardierten mich eine Serie von Bildern aus meiner Vergangenheit. Seine Hände in meinem Gesicht, seine Stimme, seine Kraft...

Und dieser Mann hie wollte...nein. Gott, er sollte mit meiner erdrückende Vergangenheit nicht konfrontiert werden.

Immer mehr Bilder schossen mir durch den Kopf, ich hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen, ich musste hier heraus.

_Nicht mal dazu taugst du._ Hörte ich Bens Stimme in meinem Kopf, als er mich einfach so liegen ließ.

Ich stand auf.

„Es tut mir fürchterlich Leid." Sagte ich schnell, dankbar das meine Stimme mich nicht im Stich ließ. „Aber ich glaube, ich muss jetzt gehen." Ich drehte mich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Restaurant.

Ausnahmsweise hatte ich mal Glück und direkt vor dem Restaurant stand ein Taxi. Als ich gerade einsteigen wollte, schob sich eine Gestalt zwischen mich und die Tür des Taxis. Er machte dem Fahrer ein Zeichen und hielt mich am Arm fest. Das war das letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und mit mehr Kraft als ich mir selber zutraute, drehte ich mich aus seinem Griff.

„Fass mich nicht an." Sagte ich mit einer Ruhe, von der ich nicht wusste, woher sie kam.

„Was hast du?" Fragte er, aber ich war auf gar keinem Fall dazu bereit ihm zu erzählen, was ich hatte. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich einen zurück.

„Komm nicht näher..." Warnte ich ihn, nicht sicher wie ich reagieren würde, wenn er näher käme und ich wollte keine Panikattacke bekommen den, genau wie Ben, war Edward Cullen ein Mann.

„Was hast du?" Fragte er wieder. Er sollte mich besser alleine lassen, oder ich würde mich noch direkt vor seiner Nase übergeben. Ich musste diese Attacke in den Griff bekommen, meine Gesicht brannte und es pochte in meinen Schläfen. Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht, massierte mir meine Schläfen und meine Atmung beruhigte sich so langsam wieder.

„Entschuldige bitte." Sagte ich, als ich meine Atmung wieder im Griff hatte. All das hatte irgendwie keinen Sinn.

Nach allem was mir passiert war, stand ich noch auf meinen eigenen Füßen. Diese Erkenntnis kam mir plötzlich und half mir, mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und alle Erinnerungen ganz hinten in meinen Kopf zu verbannen. Ich hatte nie professionell Hilfe bekommen und alles allein verarbeiten müssen. Was mir anscheinend nicht ganz gelungen war.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du mir vertraust und mir glaubst, dass ich dir nicht wehtun möchte?" Fragte Edward nach einigen Sekunden und ich sah ihn an und mein Herz wurde warm, als ich das Feuer in seinen imponierenden Auen sah.

„Es liegt nicht an dir..." Sagte ich, damit er sich nicht schuldig fühlte, sollte er das überhaupt tun. „..es liegt an mir. Aber es ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig."

Ich riss mich endgültig zusammen, richtete meine Haare und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm.

„Es tut mir Leid. Lass und wieder reingehen und das Ganze vergessen." Schlug ich vor und hoffte, vielleicht noch etwas von diesem Abend zu retten.

Entschlossen ging ich wieder auf die Tür des Restaurants zu. Mit zwei großen Schritten war Edward neben mir und griff nach meinem Handgelenk. Ich drehte mich zu ihm, aber er sagte nichts. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu erstaunen und ich fühlte wie seine Finger über meine Haut tasteten.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir eine falsche Vorstellung von dem machst, was ich von dir möchte." Erklärte Edward plötzlich und seine tiefe und vertrauensvolle Stimme ließ mich alles vergessen, was gerade passiert war.

Die Wärme seiner Hand drang mir bis in die Eingeweide und instinktiv versuchte ich vor diesem Gefühl zu flüchten, aber er hielt mich fest. Nicht so fest, dass es weh tat, aber so, dass ich mich nicht losmachen konnte.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Antwortete ich auf seine Bemerkung. Edward sah mich einen Moment an.

„Lass uns reingehen und essen. Wir müssen reden, deswegen sind wir schließlich hier." Sagte er dann und führte mich wieder in das Restaurant und zu unserem Tisch.

Einige der anderen Gäste sahen uns neugierig hinterher. Sobald wir wieder an unserem Tisch saßen, kam ein Kellner zu uns und reichte uns die Speisekarten. Ich beschloss, wenn ich schon mal in so einem schicken Restaurant war, den Rest des Abends und das Essen zu genießen.

Die Karte bot eine große Auswahl an internationalen Gerichten. Sie hörten sich alle köstlich an und hatten viele exotische Zutaten. Wenn ich irgendwann mein eigenes Restaurant aufmachen würde, würde ich auch mit Zutaten aus aller Welt köstliche Gerichte zaubern.

Dann sah ich ein Gericht, dass ich immer für Esmeralda gekocht habe, es war eines ihrer Lieblingsgerichte, Ente a la Orange. Und genau das würde ich bestellen, in Erinnerung an meine Freundin. Ich merkte, dass meine Hände leicht zitterten und in einem Versuch das zu verbergen, beugte ich mich etwas zu Edward und zeigte ihm, was ich mir ausgesucht hatte.

Er lobte meine gute Wahl und entschied sich, es ebenfalls zu bestellen. Edward rief den Kellner und gab die Bestellung auf, er bestellte auch noch eine Flasche Wein dazu. Nachdem der Kellner wieder gegangen war, machte sich Schweigen zwischen uns breit und ich versuchte ein passendes Gesprächsthema zu finden.

„Die Musik hier ist ausgezeichnet." Bemerkte Edward plötzlich. Und damit hatte er recht.

„Kommst du oft her?" Wollte ich wissen und hätte mich gleich wieder in den Hintern treten können. Damit kam ich irgendwie wieder auf das Thema von vorhin zurück.

„Nur wenn ich allein sein möchte." Antwortete er und lächelte leicht.

„Was mach ich dann hier?" Platzte ich heraus. Ich verstand nicht, was er damit sagen wollte.

„Nur wenn ich mit „Jemandem" allein sein möchte." Erklärte er. Und ich fragte mich wieder einmal, was er von mir wollte.

„Warum siehst du mich nie an, wenn ich mit dir spreche?" Fragte er mich ohne Umschweif. Ich zuckte leicht zurück, sah ihn aber nicht an.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Und wie ich es wusste, ich hatte Angst ihm in die Augen zu sehen, weil ich nicht in ein mir unbekanntes Minenfeld tappen wollte.

„Egal. Wenigstens kann ich dich ansehen." Kam es leise von ihm und ich musste schlucken. Wieso wollt er mich ansehen? Da ich nicht wusste, was ich darauf sagen sollte, schwieg ich lieber.

Gut zehn Minuten später kamen zwei Kellner an unseren Tisch, einer brachte unser Essen und der andere den Wein. Schweigend stellte der eine die Teller vor uns und der andere schenkte uns den Wein ein. Wieder musste ich an meine Zeit mit Esmeralda denken. Wir hatten oft versucht den Wein ihrer Eltern zu probieren, waren aber immer wieder erwischt worden. So war es Heute das erste mal, dass ich Wein probieren würde.

Noch etwas hatte ich bei Esmeralda gelernt und zwar, wie man sich vernünftig am Tisch verhielt. Was im Heim nie der Fall gewesen war. Edward nahm sein Glas und machte mir ein Zeichen, den Wein zu probieren. Ich nahm das Glas, führte es zu meinem Mund und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Er kribbelte auf meiner Zunge, irgendwie süß und bitter zugleich, doch als ich ihn in meinem Hals spürte, hinterließ er einen angenehmen Geschmack.

„Der Wein ist köstlich." Gab ich lächelnd zu. Edward trank auch etwas und dann fingen wir an zu essen.

Wir waren fast fertig mit essen, als Edward sein Besteck zur Seite legte und mich ansah.

„Es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir sagen möchte."

Ich verschluckte mich an dem Wein den ich gerade trinken wollte. Was kam jetzt?

„Freundschaft ist nicht das einzige was ich mit dir haben möchte und das weißt du..." Das wusste ich nicht, bis jetzt hatte ich es nur vermutet.

„Ja..?" Zweifelte ich seine Worte an.

„Es war kein Zufall, dass ich ins Café Paris gekommen bin." Erklärte er. Was erzählte er da? Meine Beine zuckten und ich war kurz davor, wieder auf zuspringen. Edward redete weiter. Er hätte mich angeblich auf der Straße gesehen und war mir ins Café gefolgt und das er mich kennen lernen wollte.

Da war es wieder. Auf welche Art wollte er mich kennen lernen? Ich sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln um, als ob ich dort irgendwo die Antwort finden könnte. Edward war zu schnell für mich und hatte meine Hand gegriffen, bevor ich reagieren konnte. Ich versuchte mich los zu machen, aber er hielt mich fest.

„Lass mich los..." Ich sah zu ihm auf und sah wieder Bens Gesicht vor mir.

„Ich will dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich werde dich nicht loslassen...niemals." Sagte er bestimmt. „Ich will eine Antwort." Verlangte er, aber ich war nicht bereit ihm zu antwortete. Ich war vollauf damit beschäftigt, meine Erinnerung zu unterdrücken.

Was mir nicht gelang.

„_Ja, meine Bella, wir werden für immer zusammen sein. Du weißt das ich dich liebe."_

Alles Lüge. Ben, Mike, ihre schmeichelhaften Worte. Alles Show.

Und dieser Mann der mir hier gegenüber saß? Sah er nicht, dass wir unter gar keinen Umständen zusammenpassten? Sah er nicht, dass die Unterschiede zwischen uns schon fast komisch anzusehen waren? Ich lachte humorlos.

„Sollte das ein Scherz sein, ist es ein verdammt schlechter. Bitte Edward...du kennst mich gerade mal vier Tage und sieh dich an...und dann sieh mich an, ich gefalle dir nicht und ich sehe auch nicht den Witz an der ganzen Sache." Und trotzt meines festen Vorsatz, merkte ich wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es waren Tränen der Wut auf mich selber. Warum war ich überhaupt hier?

Ich stand auf und hoffte, dass er mich diesmal nicht aufhalten würde.

„Das bringt doch nichts." Sagte ich und ging zum Ausgang. Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn ich nicht diese Vergangenheit gehabt hätte, die mir verbot einfach ich selber zu sein. Es tat mir Leid, dass er die ganze Rechnung bezahlen musste, aber ich würde ihn eh nie wiedersehen.

Er gefiel mir, das gab ich ja offen zu, aber ich konnte ihm nicht gefallen. Spätestens wenn meine Traumas ans Licht kämen, würde er mich verlassen und ich wollte nicht noch so eine Lektion vom Leben.

Draußen empfing mich die kühle Nachtluft und beruhigte mich etwas. Der Himmel war Sternenklar und ich stellte mir vor, wie es sein würde einer von ihnen zu sein.

Zu meiner Qual, hörte ich Schritte hinter mir und es konnte nur Edward sein.

Seine stählernen Finger schlossen sich, wieder mal, um mein Handgelenk und er drehte mich zu sich.

„Sieh mich an, verdammt nochmal." Knurrte er fast. Ich sah auf seine Brust, erschrocken darüber ihn so nahe zu haben. Ich weigerte mich, irgendwelche Gefühle zuzulassen und versuchte mich von ihm los zumachen, ohne Erfolg.

„Ich will einfach nur nach Hause." Bat ich mit leiser Stimme, die ganze Situation überforderte mich völlig.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich ansiehst." War seine Antwortete auf meine Bitte. Ich bewegte mich nicht.

„Nenne mich nie wieder einen Lügner...nicht wenn ich über meine Gefühle rede." Oh Gott, er sollte nicht weiter reden, aber das tat er natürlich doch. Er redete irgendetwas von Attraktivität und Erklärungen, die es nicht gab. Dabei zog er mich näher zu sich und ich war wie hypnotisiert. Für einen Augenblick erschien Bens Gesicht vor meinen Augen...Nein, Edward war viel zu distinguiert, zu gut erzogen...er war nicht wie Ben und er kam immer näher. Edward legte mir die Hand unters Kinn und sah intensiv auf meine Lippen.

„Nicht dafür, dass ich dich küssen möchte, bis uns die Luft ausgeht..."

Was?

Er wollte mich küssen? Würde ich das zulassen?

„Ich..." Ich hatte keine Worte.

Der Duft seines teuren Parfums stieg mir in die Nase, als er sich zu mir runter beugte. Seine Finger lagen noch fest um mein Kinn, so das ich ihm nicht ausweichen konnte. Aber ihn so nahe zu haben, hatte mich völlig gelähmt.

Seine Lippen trafen meine, sie waren warm und...

Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte, außer die Augen fest zukneifen und nicht vor Scham im Boden versinken. Wie sollte ich mich verhalten? Edward saugte leicht an meiner Oberlippe...und ich gab nach. Ich imitierte einfach die Bewegungen seiner Lippen...eine neue und unbekannte Sensation lief durch meinen Körper. Es war unbeschreiblich.

Plötzlich löste er sich von mir und ich landete mit beiden Füßen wieder in der Realität. Langsam machte ich die Augen auf und erwartete Enttäuschung in seinen Augen zu sehen, aber seine Augen waren noch immer auf meinen Mund gerichtet.

Edward machte einen Schritt zurück und ich ebenfalls. Es war mehr als eindeutig, dass ich eine große Enttäuschung für ihn war.

„Könntest du mich jetzt bitte nach Hause fahren?" Bat ich, es hatte keinen Zweck diese Farce weiter aufrecht zu erhalten.

Edward nickte und sah abwesend in die Ferne. Ohne uns zu berühren gingen wir zum Auto. Er machte mir die Tür auf, ohne ihn anzusehen stieg ich ein und schnallte mich an. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und schweigend fuhren wir los.

Als er vor meinem Haus hielt, machte ich, ohne ihn anzusehen, meinen Sicherheitsgurt los. Was mit meinen zitternden Händen gar nicht so einfach war. Ich griff zum Türgriff und Edward nach meinem Arm. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah auf seine Hand.

„Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass..." Fing er an, aber ich wollte sein Mitleid nicht.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen...ich bin das Problem, ich..." Jetzt unterbrach er mich.

„Hör zu, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mir gefällst und zwar sehr. Entschuldige wenn ich so direkt bin, aber ich schätze die Ehrlichkeit sehr und ich möchte mehr sein, als nur ein Freund...du weißt was ich meine." Er sprach in der Gegenwart. Gefiel ich ihm etwa noch immer?

„Ich weiß nicht..." Ich versuchte Zeit zu schinden, was sollte ich darauf antworteten?

„Ich möchte dir zeigen wie man küsst." Kam es plötzlich von ihm. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, obwohl mir die Idee besser gefiel, als ich zugeben wollte. Aber er sollte seine Entscheidung nochmal überdenken.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das möchtest." Versuchte ich es.

„Doch das möchte ich." Widersprach er mir. „Ich will dich küssen und ich will, dass du zu mir gehörst." Ich sollte zu ihm gehören? Ich hatte noch nie zu jemandem gehört. Bis jetzt hatte ich mich alleine durchs Leben geschlagen, wenn auch eher schlecht als recht.

„Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht." Er musste doch einfach einsehen, dass wir überhaupt nicht zusammen passten.

„Ich weiß nicht wie du das siehst, aber ich möchte dich kennen lernen...und zwar bis ins kleinste Detail." Widersprach er mir und kam näher.

Das war zu viel, zu viel Nähe, zu viel Männlichkeit...er schien seinen Vorsatz mit dem küssen wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Ich spürte die Tür in meinem Rücken, ich konnte ihm nicht weiter ausweichen und er kam immer näher, bis er fast über mir war. Ich sah auf seine Lippen und erinnerte mich daran wie er mich geküsst hatte.

„Küss mich..." Flüsterte er, es hörte sich so an, als ob er es wirklich wollte, als ob er darum bitten würde. Ich wusste nichts anderes zu tun, als einfach die Augen zuzumachen und abzuwarten.

Wieder spürte ich seine weichen Lippen auf meinen, ich zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen, ließ mich gehen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Edward kam näher und seine Lippen nahmen immer mehr Besitzt von meinen.

Ich entspannte meine Lippen und tat es ihm nach.

Ich spürte seine Zunge an meiner Oberlippe und eine Welle neuer Sensation gingen mir durch den Körper, bis in die Zehenspitzen. Ich verspürte das unbändige Verlangen es ihm gleichzutun. Leicht zögernd berührte ich seine Zunge mit meiner, ein noch nie da gewesener Laut kam aus meinem Inneren, das fühlte sich so gut an.

Edward beendete den Kuss und setzte sich wieder richtig hin. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte ich meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich war so auf ihn konzentriert gewesen, dass ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass mir fast die Luft ausgegangen wäre.

Auch diesmal wusste ich nicht, ob es für ihn genauso angenehm gewesen war, wie für mich.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte ich, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Warum entschuldigst du dich?" Fragte Edward. Er hatte keine Ahnung von meinem inneren Kampf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so war, wie du erwartet hattest." Gestand ich meine Befürchtung, bevor ich noch richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Es war besser als ich erwartet hatte." Es hörte sich ehrlich an. Ben hatte sich nie so angehört. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir haben viel Zeit um unsere Technik zu verbessern."

Wenn es sich immer so gut anfühlte, würde ich noch viele Lektionen im Küssen verlangen müssen.

Da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich irgendwie zugestimmt hatte, seine Freundin zu sein. Nicht eine Freundin, sondern seine. Ich hatte mich von seinem Kuss völlig aus dem Konzept bringen lassen und all meine Zweifel vergessen. Wo würde mich das hinführen? Hatte ich mich einfach überrumpeln lassen?

„Ich hoffe dich bald wiederzusehen." Sagte Edward nach einigen Minuten.

„Ja...klar." Antwortete ich automatisch. Und wenn er nicht anrufen würde? Wenn es nur eine Ausrede wäre, damit ich ausstieg und er mich nie wiedersehen musste? Damit würde ich leben müssen, eigentlich erwartete ich es sogar. So richtig vertraute ich ihm nicht.

Edward beugte sich wieder zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich ruf dich Morgen an." Sagte er und ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Stirn

„Danke für den Abend." Sagte ich noch und stieg dann schnell aus dem Auto, um mich in meine kleine Wohnung zu flüchten. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie er mit quietschenden Reifen davon fuhr.

Mir drehte sich alles im Kopf.

In meiner Wohnung angekommen, zog ich mich schnell um und legte mich ins Bett. Morgen musste ich früh aufstehen und dann konnte ich mir immer noch Gedanken über den Verlauf dieses seltsamen Abend machen.


	9. 20 Juli 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 20. Juli 2007

Ich war gerade dabei den Teig für den Brombeerkuchen fertig zu machen, als ich hörte, dass Jessica mit viel Getöse die Tische sauber machte. Sie schien mal wieder auf irgendwas oder irgendwem sauer zu sein. Bei ihr wusste man nie.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht, mein Leben war im Moment etwas interessanter als ihres. An Edward Cullen zu denken, sollte mich eigentlich nicht zum lächeln bringen, er hatte sich seit zwei Tagen nicht gemeldet. Aber es fühlte sich gut an, sich an ihn zu erinnern.

„Du siehst Heute sehr zufrieden aus." Kam es auch direkt von Jessica. Sie sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. „Hast du etwas jemanden gefunden, der dir den „Gefallen" getan hat?" Verspritzte sie weiter ihr Gift und ich merkte, wie die Wut in mir hoch stieg.

„Ich muss mir deinen Müll nicht anhören." Fauchte ich und wand mich wieder meiner Arbeit zu.

„Es ist reine Neugierde." Machte Jessica weiter. „Es muss schon ein wenig deprimierend sein, wenn in deinem Alter noch Jungfrau ist."

Ja, ich war noch Jungfrau, aber meine Unschuld hatte ich schon vor Jahren verloren.

„Ich benehme mich halt nicht jedes mal wie rollige Katze, wenn ein Mann in meine Nähe kommt." Gab ich zurück. Sie hatte kein Recht über mein Leben zu urteilen.

Anfangs hatte ich noch versucht, mich mit ihr anzufreunden, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund, hasste sie mich. Aber ich musste sie ertragen, wir arbeiteten schließlich zusammen.

„Ich hab zu tun." Sagte ich gelangweilt und ging wieder zu meinem Teig.

Das Glöckchen über der Tür kündigte einen neuen Gast an. Es war schon spät und wir würden bald schließen. Jessica hasste es, wenn noch ein Gast kam, wenn wir schon alles sauber gemacht hatten.

„Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" Oh, der Gast schien ein attraktiver Mann zu sein. Jessica hatte mal wieder diesen Ton in der Stimme.

„Ich warte auf Isabella." Hörte ich und mir fiel fast der Kuchen aus der Hand. Diese Stimme kannte ich.

„Isabella? Be..Bella?" Fragte Jessica ungläubig, als ob der Name viel zu pompös für mich wäre. Langsam legte ich meine Utensilien aus der Hand und schlich mich zur Tür die zum Gastraum führte. Ich sah durch das kleine Fenster und da stand er.

Diesmal trug er keine Sonnenbrille, sah aber natürlich genauso gut aus wie das letzte mal als ich ihn gesehen hatte. Mein Herz hatte nicht schneller zu schlagen, meine Hände hatten nicht zu zittern und ich hatte mich nicht so zu freuen, ihn zu sehen.

Er ignorierte Jessica und sah direkt zu der Tür, hinter der ich mich verbarg. Ich machte schnell einen Schritt zurück und warf dabei eine Schüssel runter, die auf der Anrichte gestanden hatte. Das hatte er bestimmt gehört.

Ich wusch mir die Hände, nahm einen der fertigen Kuchen und versuchte völlig normal nach vorne zu gehen.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, ging ich zum Tresen und stellte den Kuchen auf seinen Platz. Er machte einen Schritt auf den Tresen zu und ich konnte ihn nicht länger ignorieren. Ich sah ihn an wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen.

„Wann hast du Feierabend?" Fragte Edward, ohne Einleitung.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte, eigentlich hatte ich mich schon damit abgefunden, ihn nicht wiederzusehen.

„Eh..." Sehr intelligenter Versuch. Plötzlich spürte ich wie Edwards warme Finger meine Fingerknöchel streichelten, sofort entspannte sich meine, zur Faust geballte, auf dem Tresen liegenden Hand. Das nutzte er sofort aus, um meine Hand zu nehmen. „In einer Stunde." Brachte ich raus. Er lächelte schief.

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich einen von deinen köstlichen Kaffees bestelle, während ich auf dich warte?"

„Natürlich nicht." Und wieder hatte er meine kulinarischen Fähigkeiten gelobt.

Ich bekam einen Kuss auf meine Fingerknöchel und er setzte sich hin.

Leicht euphorisch drehte ich mich zur Kaffeemaschine und bereitet ihm seinen Kaffee zu. Und ich machte für ihn auch noch einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen zurecht.

Jessica sah mich die ganze Zeit über ungläubig an, dann kam sie zu mir.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Fragte sie konsterniert.

„Bitte?"

„Hast du ihn...verhext?"

Blöde Kuh! Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Aber er hatte sich nun mal in den Kopf gesetzt, eine Beziehung mit mir haben zu wollen. Und obwohl ich noch nicht wusste, was ich davon halten sollte, hatte Jessica nicht so einen Blödsinn zu erzählen.

„Ich habe mich einfach nicht angeboten und ihn sogar mehrmals abgewiesen, dass ist alles." Antwortete ich kalt.

Sie sah mir mit offenem Mund hinterher, als ich zu Edwards Tisch ging.

„Einladung des Hauses." Sagte ich zu ihm und stellte den Kaffee und den Kuchen auf seinen Tisch.

„Deine Freundin lädt dich ein." Verbesserte er mich. „Danke, ich warte hier auf dich."

Es kam noch ein Gast ins Café, so das Jessica ihre Augen von uns abwenden musste.

Ich bereitete alles für den Feierabend vor. Jessica war, wie immer, eine viertel Stunde bevor wir das Café schlossen verschwunden. Nachdem ich die letzten Teller gespült hatte, ging ich aus der Küche und lässig am Tresen gelehnt, wartete Edward auf mich.

Ich schloss alles ab und er wartete geduldig auf mich.

„Wie war dein Tag?" Fragte er, als wir zum Auto gingen.

Seltsamer Weise, fühlte ich mich jetzt wohler in seiner Gegenwart,als noch vor einer Stunde.

„Ok, es war nicht viel los." Er war jetzt mein Freund, also fragte auch ich. „Und deiner? Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, was du machst."

„Ich verwalte ein Investmentbüro, das im internationalen Immobiliengeschäft tätig ist. Gleichzeit habe ich auch meine eigene Firma die Projekte finanziert und..."

Plötzlich schwieg er, so als ob er nicht zu viel erzählen wollte, aber für mich war es ausreichend. Er war reich und wieder fragte ich mich, was er mit mir wollte? Vielleicht war er gelangweilt und wollte mal sehen, wie es den so mit einem armen Mädchen ist und was sie nicht alles für Geld machen würde.

„Morgen ist ein Event, dass sehr wichtig für mich ist und ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest."

Ich rutschte auf meinem Sitzt hin und her, auf solch feine Veranstaltungen zu gehen, gehörte nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Was sollte ich zwischen all den feinen Leuten?

„Ein Event?" Ich versuchte Zeit zu schinden. „Aus welchem Grund?"

„Ein Wohltätigkeitsball, der Bürgermeister wird auch da sein."

Der Bürgermeister? Ich sollte den Bürgermeister kennen lernen? Nein, so hatte er das nicht gesagt, aber ich war jetzt schon gehemmt.

„Begleitest du mich?" Fragte er wieder. „Du bist unentbehrlich." Fügte er dann lächelnd hinzu.

„Warum?" Wollte ich wissen, irgendwie verstand ich diesen Mann nicht.

„Weil ich meinen Freunden und Bekannten meine Freundin vorstellen möchte." Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

Das hörte sich nicht so an, als ob er nur ein kurzes Abenteuer mit mir suchte. Eine Sache war es, mir zu sagen, dass ich seine Freundin sein sollte und eine ganz andere, mich seinen Freunden vorzustellen. Er meinte es also wirklich ernst.

„Eh...Ok..." Ich zweifelte, ob ich gerade das richtige tat.

„Hast du etwas passendes zum anziehen?" Fragte er weiter und sah auf die Straße. Offensichtlich merkte er nicht, dass die Person an seiner Seite kurz davor war zu explodieren, weil sie vor lauter Zweifel und Unsicherheit nicht wusste was sie machen sollte.

Ja, ich hatte etwas passendes zum anziehen, Esmeralda hatte mir ihr schönes schwarzes Kleid vermacht und auch all ihr Make-Up. Aber was wäre, wenn ich jetzt nein sagen würde? Würde er mir dann etwas kaufen?

„Ja...aber...ich weiß nicht."

„Ich kann dich zu einem Salon bringen, in dem alles geregelt wird, was ihr Frauen so zu regeln habt. Wenn du das Kleid hast, sorge ich für den Rest. Sieh es als Geschenk von mir. Das erste von vielen."

Wenn das ein Geschenk war, wollte ich nicht wissen, was er sonst noch so auf Lager hatte.

„Bist du sicher?" Fragte ich nochmal nach. Irgendwie glaubte ich das Ganze noch nicht.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete er so sicher, dass mir schwindelig wurde.

Bevor es mir richtig bewusst war, hielten wir vor meinem Haus.

„Ich werde dich um 20 Uhr abholen, der Fahrer wird um vier Uhr kommen und dich zum Salon fahren. Mach dir keine weiteren Gedanken, er wird sich um alles weitere kümmern." Erklärte Edward ruhig.

Alles ging irgendwie viel zu schnell, aber einem perversen Teil von mit gefiel das. Genau wie mir dieser Mann gefiel und es mir gefallen würde, wenn er es wirklich ernst mir mir meinte. Es gab da auch noch den Altersunterschied zu bedenken, ich würde in zwei Monaten 18 werden und er musste so ungefähr 30 Jahre alt sein.

Ich musste ihn irgendwann mal nach seinem Alter fragen. Aber das mit dem Kennenlernen musste noch etwas warten, er hatte mich nur vom Café abgeholt, um mich nach Hause zu fahren. Was eigentlich eine wirklich nette Geste war. Jetzt saß er neben mir im Auto und schien auf etwas zu warten.

Ohne drüber nachzudenken, beugte ich mich zu ihm und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als ich meine Lippen wieder von seinen löste, sah er mich fest an, sagte aber nichts.

„Bis Morgen dann." Sagte ich, stieg aus und ging in meine Wohnung.

Dort verbrachte ich den restlichen Tag damit, über Edward nachzudenken und zu entscheiden, was ich machen würde.

Isabella Swan 21. Juli 2007

Dieser Tag verging schneller, als jeder Tag den ich bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich so unruhig wegen des bevorstehenden Abends war. Nach meiner Schicht fuhr ich direkt nach Hause.

Um die Zeit totzuschlagen, machte ich mich daran einige Mandelplätzchen für mich zu backen. Damit war ich viel zu früh fertig und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Innerlich hoffte ich, dass noch irgendetwas passieren würde, damit ich den Abend nicht mit Edward verbringen musste und mich nicht unweigerlich lächerlich machen würde.

Ich fing an ihm zu vertrauen und das erschreckte mich, obwohl ich irgendwann in meinem Leben mal anfangen musste, den Menschen zu vertrauen. Die Schelle riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja?" Fragte ich, bevor ich die Tür aufmachte.

„Ich suche Miss Isabella Swan, Mister Edward Cullen schickt mich." Sagte eine sehr ernste männliche Stimme.

Jetzt ging es los und mein Herz schlug vor Aufregung schneller, aber ich durfte es mir nicht erlauben, jetzt schon nervös zu werden. Ich befürchtete, dass der Abend noch unangenehm genug werden würde. Schnell schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und ging nach unten.

Der Mann der draußen auf mich wartete, war fast noch eleganter als Edward und so ernst, dass sich kein Muskel in seinem Gesicht bewegte. Er hielt mir mit einer leichten Verbeugung die Tür vom Auto auf und ich stieg wortlos ein.

Wir fuhren eine gute halbe Stunde und dann hielt der Wagen vor einem Schönheitssalon in einer der feinsten Gegenden der Stadt. Der Fahrer machte mir die Tür auf und brachte mich dann in den Salon.

Madame Chantal, stand mit großen Buchstaben über der Tür. Man sah sofort, dass es kein billiger Salon war.

Wir waren kaum durch die Tür, als eine sehr gepflegte und perfekt frisierte Frau mittleren Alters auf uns zu getänzelt kam.

„Mister Montgomery." Sagte sie, mit einem fürchterlichen französischem Akzent, zu dem Mann, der während der ganzen Fahrt kein Wort gesagt hatte.

„Madame Chantal." Antwortete er, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen formvollendeten Handkuss.

„Ich hoffe, dass es Mister Cullen gut geht?" Fragte Madam den Fahrer.

„Es geht ihm gut, er hat viel Arbeit." Antwortete der Fahrer.

„Richten sie ihm meine Grüße aus."

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein...Aber jetzt..." Er drehte sich zu mir.

Madam drehte sich zu mir und sah mich abschätzend an, ich verstand zwar nicht warum, aber ich sah so was wie Bewunderung in ihren Augen.

„Das ist also die Kleine." Sie ließ ihre Augen über meine Beine wandern.

„Ja, dass ist die Freundin von Mister Cullen."

Aha, der Fahrer war also schon auf dem Laufenden.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich gut um seine hübsche Liebste kümmern."

„Heute Abend ist eine Benefizveranstalltung mit dem Bürgermeister, sie wissen schon." Erklärte der Fahrer, er war wirklich bestens informiert.

„Oh ja, ich weiß Bescheid. In zwei Stunden können sie Isabella wieder abholen."

Zwei Stunden fand ich ein bisschen viel für ein wenig Make-Up, aber sie war ja die Expertin.

Madam hielt mir ihre Hand hin und ich legte meine hinein.

„So meine Kleine, jetzt machen wir uns an die Arbeit." Sie nahm fest meine Hand und führte mich durch den Salon, in dem jede Menge Betrieb herrschte, in einen kleineren abgetrennten Raum. Dort setzte sie mich in einen Stuhl und strahlte mich an.

„So, jetzt bist du in meinen Händen." Sagte sie und das hörte sich verdammt bedrohlich an.

„Ich..."

„Isabella, richtig?" Unterbrach sie mich direkt.

„Bella." Verbesserte ich sie.

„Isabella." Wiederholte sie mit diesem französischem Akzent. Mister Cullen hatte anscheinend ganze Arbeit geleistet, für ihn war ich Isabella und so stellte er mich auch überall vor.

„Ja." Antwortete ich resigniert.

„Es freut mich ja so, dass Mr. Cullen endlich zur Ruhe kommt. Es ist das erste mal, dass er mir jemanden als seine Freundin vorstellt." Erklärte Madam.

Ja, mich überraschte es auch, wenn vielleicht auch aus anderen Gründen als Madam.

„Jetzt mach die Augen zu und entspann dich, du bist in guten Händen." Es hörte sich eher an wie ein Befehl.

Und ich tat wie mir befohlen wurde. Sie fing direkt damit an an mir herum zu werkeln und sang leise vor sich hin. Ich bleib einfach still sitzen und ließ alles, mit geschlossenen Augen über mich ergehen. Madam drehte mir Lockenwickler in die Haare und beschäftigte sich dann wieder mit meinem Gesicht. Ich hatte das Gefühle, dass Bella Swan langsam verschwand und ich eine völlig unbekannte sehen würde, wenn ich endlich in den Spiegel sahen durfte.

„Voilà!" Rief Madam plötzlich. „Perfekt, Mr. Cullen wird begeistert sein, wenn er dich sieht."

Sie drehte mich zum Spiegel und die Unbekannte, die ich erwartet hatte, sah mich an. Meine Augen waren von einem dramatischem dunklen Lidschatten umrahmt und ich wusste gar nicht, wie lang meine Wimpern sein konnten. Madam hatte mir aus meinen eigenen Haaren eine Art Diadem geflochten, dass meine Haare aus meinem Gesicht hielt und mir den Rest in großen Locken gedreht, die mir über den Rücken fielen. Alles in allem, sah ich ausgesprochen gut aus.

„Du bist sehr hübsch." Erklärte Madam hinter mir.

Jetzt sah ich erst all die Töpfchen und Tübchen die Madam benutzt hatte und fragte mich, was sie damit gemacht hatte.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist dein Wagen auch schon da."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stand ich auf und umarmte die Frau, sie hatte wirklich perfekte Arbeit geleistet. Überrascht erwiderte sie meine Umarmung und brachte mich dann zur Tür.

Der Fahrer wartete am Auto auf mich und sah mich diesmal etwas genauer an.

„Ich hoffe dich bald wiederzusehen Kleines." Verabschiedete dich Madam Chantal von mir. Eigentlich war sie eine Unbekannte für mich, aber ich schätzte sie jetzt schon sehr.

Ich stieg in das Auto und wurde wieder zu mir nach Hause gefahren. Es war mittlerweile schon sechs Uhr und in zwei Stunden würde Edward mich abholen. Ich war gespannt, was er zu meiner Veränderung sagen würde.

In meinem Apartment machte ich mir erstmal einen guten Kaffee und setzte mich einen Moment hin, um nicht jetzt schon vor Nervosität um zukommen. Nachdem ich meinen Kaffee genossen hatte, holte ich das schwarze Kleid von Esmeralda aus dem Schrank und zog mich um. Vorsichtig, um Madams Kunstwerk nicht zu zerstören.

Als ich das Kleid an hatte, betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Wieder sah die Unbekannte mich an. Das Kleid war schulterfrei, tailliert und knie-lang. Es passte perfekt zu meinem Make-Up und meiner Frisur. Ich konnte gar nicht wegsehen, so gut gefiel ich mir selber. Schnell schlüpfte ich noch in die halbhohen, schwarzen Sandaletten und machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte.

Mir stand ein aufregender Abend bevor, noch einer.

Wiedereinmal riss die Schelle mich aus meinen Gedanken. Diesmal war er es und mein Herz schlug schneller.

„Hallo?" Fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Komm runter." Antwortete er ungeduldig.

„Einen Moment."

Ich nahm den schwarzen Schal, der zu dem Kleid gehörte und meine Tasche. Vorsichtshalber hatte ich auch wieder etwas Geld eingesteckt, man wusste ja nie.

Jede Stufe die ich runter ging, brachte mich näher an meine persönliche Hölle. Vor der Tür holte ich nochmal tief Luft und hoffte, keine allzu große Enttäuschung für ihn zu sein.

Ich ging durch die Tür und das erste was ich sah, war sein Rücken, als er meine Schritte auf dem Asphalt hörte, drehte er sich zu mir.

Ich schluckte, als sein Blick, fast wie eine langsam und provozierende Liebkosung, über meinen Körper glitt. Ein seltsam warmes Gefühl machte sich in meinem Bauch breit. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er dachte, seine Augen glitten weiter ausdruckslos über meinen Körper, bis er bei meinem Gesicht und meinen Haaren ankam. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen streckte er seine Hand aus und wickelte eine Strähne meiner Haare um seinen Finger. Dann wurde es immer seltsamer, er beugte sich vor und roch an meinen Haaren.

„Madame hat ihren Spezialfesttiger benutzt." Bemerkte er und es war keine Frage. Und ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was Madame benutzt hatte. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dazu kam so eine seltsame Bemerkung zu machen.

Die ganze Situation verwunderte mich so sehr, dass ich den Moment verpasste, in dem er sich näherte und seine Lippen auf meine drückte. Sie waren kalt und irgendwie...zornig, als er sie kraftvoll auf meine drückte.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, aber au irgendeinem seltsamen Grund wollte ich mich auch nicht von ihm lösen. Meine Hände entwickelten ein Eigenleben, gruben sich in seine Haare und zogen ihn näher zu mir. Seine Hände legten sich um meine Taille und hielten mich fest, zu fest. Jeden anderen der das gemacht hatte, hätte ich im Handumdrehen zum Teufel geschickte. Aber es gab etwas in seiner lasziven Kraft, was mich anzog, er zog mich an.

Plötzlich ließ der Druck nach und er entfernte sich von mir. Das letzte was er von meinem Körper entfernte, waren seine Lippen.

„Entschuldige." Sagte Edward und richtete sich seinen Kragen, den ich in Unordnung gebracht hatte. „Ich glaube ich habe mich gehen lassen...Du siehst übrigens sehr hübsch aus Heute."

Das Kompliment, das ich eigentlich am Anfang unseres Treffens erwartet hatte, kam jetzt und es war mir egal. Sein Kuss hatte mir genau gezeigt, was er in diesem Moment über mich dachte. Einige lange Sekunden lang, sah ich ihn nur an und sagte dann.

„Danke."

Manchmal merkte man, wie wenig Erfahrung ich damit hatte Konversation zu machen. Edward lächelte und machte mir die Tür auf.

Jetzt ging es zu der Party mit den Snobs und ich hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung, was mich erwartete.


	10. 19 Juli 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 19. Juli 2007

Sie und ihre Haare. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ich jetzt gerade an die Herrin meiner Träume und Alpträume dachte, die meine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe in letzter Zeit durcheinander brachte. Ich saß hier in meinem Büro und hatte zu arbeiten, während sie sich in meine Gedanken schlich.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein." Rief ich und hoffte, dass man mir nicht anmerkte, wie abgelenkt ich im Moment war. Mein Anwalt kam rein.

„Guten Tag."

„Setzen sie sich James." Forderte ich ihn auf.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, also mach ich es kurz." Er stellte seinen Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch und holte einen neutralen Umschlag heraus.

„Ich sollte herausfinden, wie es Isabella Swan im Heim ergangen ist, die Ergebnisse sind hier drin." Er zeigte auf den Umschlag. „Hier sind auch die Papiere die Miss Swan unterschreiben muss damit sie die Rechte über die Aktien von Dr. Cullen bekommen. Und hier sind die Papiere, die Miss Swan bei der Eheschließung unterschreiben sollte."

Ich täuschte Interesse an den letzten Papieren vor, obwohl mich wesentlich mehr interessierte, wie Isabellas Leben im Heim gewesen war.

„Danke, ich hoffe sie so schnell wie möglich überzeugen zu können." Erklärte ich und nahm den Umschlag.

„Und wie sieht es mit ihren Fortschritten aus?"

„Ich gedenke sie zu dem Essen des Bürgermeisters einzuladen." Offenbarte ich ihm die Idee, die mir gerade gekommen war. Es sollte ein Beweis für sie sein, dass ich es ernst mit ihr meinte. Ich war mir völlig bewusst, dass Isabella für große Aufregung unter meinen Bekannten sorgen würde. Sie war überhaupt nicht mit den spektakulären Frauen zu vergleichen, die mich sonst begleiteten. Wenn ich nur an die Schlichtheit dachte, mit der sie sich kleidete, sie würde wirklich für Gesprächsthema sorgen. Aber die Leute liebten romantische Geschichten und sie würden begeistert davon sein, dass ich mich in ein armes Mädchen verliebt hatte.

„Was glauben sie, was die Leute sagen werden?" Mein Anwalt hatte anscheinend die gleichen Gedanken wie ich.

„Das weiß ich nicht und es ist mir auch egal. Die Leute müssen auch nicht, wie ich, Geld für ein laufendes Projekt auftreiben."

„Und was wird Miss Swan dazu sagen?" Ja, was wir sie dazu sagen? Wahrscheinlich würde sie nicht begeistert darüber sein, so von mir in die Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden. Egal, ich würde die ganze Zeit über an ihrer Seite bleiben und sie musste sich weder gehemmt fühlen, noch nervös werden. Die Meinung der Leute war nicht wichtig, wichtig war mein Projekt.

Ich beschloss, für Heute Feierabend zu machen und bereitet alles nötige für Morgen vor. Morgen würde ich Isabella von der Arbeit abholen und sie zu dem Event einladen. Ich hoffte, dass sie ja sagen würde und wenn nicht, war ich gut darauf vorbereitet, sie dazu zu überreden.

In der Nacht suchte ich in meinen Träumen, nach der Frau, die sich in letzter Zeit meiner Träume bemächtigt hatte. Aber wie es aussah, hatte sie Heute nicht die Absicht zu erscheinen und das ärgerte mich. Irgendwie hatte sie die sexuelle Leer die in letzter Zeit in meinem Leben herrschte ausgefüllt. Ich fühlte mich wie ein frustrierter Teenager. Sollte ich ihr eines Tage leibhaftig begegnen, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich auf sie stürzen, wie ein hungriges Tier.

Doch diese Nacht herrschte nur Dunkelheit in meinen Träumen.

Edward Cullen. 20. Juli 2007

Der Tag verlief ohne große Neuigkeiten, ich unterschrieb Dokumente und schloss lukrative Geschäfte ab. Als die Zeit gekommen war, machte ich meinen Computer aus und ging zu meinem Auto. Meinem Fahrer hatte ich gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht bräuchte. Ich stieg ein und fuhr zu Isabella.

Ich parkte direkt vor der Tür des Cafés und sah, dass es leer war, sie würden also bald schließen. Als ich das Café betrat, ertönte ein helles Glöckchen über der Tür. Die hungrigen Augen der blonden Kellnerin sahen mich an.

Nur das ich diesmal nicht das geringste Verlangen verspürte und ich befürchtete, dass meine Träume einiges damit zu tun hatten.

„Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" Fragte die Kellnerin und fraß mich fast mit ihrem Blick auf. Ich beschloss sofort auf den Punkt zu kommen, in der Gegenwart dieser Schlange fühlte ich mich nicht wohl.

„Ich warte auf Isabella."

„Isabella? Be...Bella?" Fragte sie überrascht. Isabella ließ sich also lieber Bella nennen. Gut zu wissen, obwohl mir Isabella besser gefiel. Hinter dem kleinen Fenster in der Tür, die anscheinend zur Küche führte, sah ich zwei neugierige braune Augen. Ich tat so, als ob ich sie nicht bemerkt hätte. Die Augen verschwanden plötzlich und ich hörte, wie etwas auf dem Boden zerbrach. Kurze Zeit später ging die Tür auf und Isabella kam mit einem appetitlich aussehenden Kuchen zum Tresen. Ohne mich anzusehen, stellte sie den Kuchen zu den anderen. Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne und sie konnte mich nicht länger ignorieren. Sie war noch genauso, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte, schlank, blass und eingeschüchtert, aber diesmal sah sie mich zumindest offen an, zwar nicht in die Augen, aber ins Gesicht.

Ich streckte meine Hand aus und streichelte mit dem Finger über ihre, zur Faust geballten, Hand und wieder wurde ich von der unglaublichen Weichheit ihrer Haut überrascht. Sobald ich sie berührte, entspannte sich ihre Hand und ich nahm sie sofort in meine.

„Wann hast du Feierabend?" Fragte ich und sah ihr in die Augen.

„In einer Stunde." Antwortete sie schnell.

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich einen von deinen köstlichen Kaffees bestelle, während ich auf dich warte?" Auf den Kaffee hatte ich mich schon die ganze Zeit gefreut.

„Natürlich nicht." Antwortete sie irgendwie überrascht. Ich küsste ihre Hand und atmete tief ihre appetitlichen Duft ein, dann setzte ich mich an den erstbesten Tisch. Die blonde Kellnerin schien fest gefroren zu sein und beobachtete uns argwöhnisch.

Von meinem Platzt aus konnte ich sehen, wie sicher und geschickt sich Isabella hinter dem Tresen bewegte. Die andere Kellnerin war zu ihr gegangen und flüsterte Isabella irgendetwas zu. Die beiden schienen in eine kleine, aber heftige Diskussion verstrickt zu sein. Es sah aus, als ob Isabella gewonnen hätte. Dann kam Isabella hinter dem Tresen hervor, sie brachte mir nicht nur meinen Kaffee sondern auch ein sehr appetitlich aussehendes Stück Kuchen.

Isabella hatte an mich gedacht und sich sicherlich daran erinnert, wie sehr ich den Kuchen das letzte mal genossen hatte. Sie stellte die Sachen vor mir auf den Tisch.

„Einladung des Hauses." Sagte Isabella schüchtern.

„Deine Freundin lädt dich ein." Verbesserte ich sie, so langsam musste sie sich daran gewöhnen meine Freundin zu sein. Isabella lächelte schüchtern und machte sich dann wieder an ihre Arbeit. Ich probierte den Kuchen den sie mir gebrachte hatte und wurde wieder in meine Kindheit versetzt. Er war noch warm, so als ob meine Mutter ihn gerade aus dem Ofen geholt hätte und ich nicht hatte warten können, ihn zu probieren.

Ganze fünfzehn Minuten gab ich mich dem Genuss des Kuchens und des Kaffees hin und ließ mich dadurch in meine Kindheit versetzen. Als ich fertig war, blieben mir noch 45 Minuten, die ich auf Isabella warten musste. Ich sah, wie die Kellnerin, ohne sich zu verabschieden, aus dem Café verschwand und ich verstand nicht warum. Meine Mitarbeiter hatten alle zur gleichen Zeit Feierabend, aber vielleicht herrschten hier ja andere Regeln.

Geduldig wartete ich, bis Isabella fertig war und ihre Sachen zusammen suchte. Sie schloss sehr gewissenhaft den Laden ab und ging dann mit mir zum Auto. Im Auto entschloss ich mich, das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Wie war dein Tag?" Fragte ich, sie schien Heute nicht so angespannt zu sein wie sonst.

„Ok, war nicht viel los. Und deiner? Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, was du machst." Sie interessierte sich für meine Arbeit? Bis jetzt hatte mich noch keine Frau nach meinen genauen Aktivitäten gefragt, zumindest nicht nach denen, an denen sie nicht beteiligt waren. Und ich überraschte mich selber dabei, wie ich ihr, mit ein wenig Stolz, von meiner Arbeit erzählte. Natürlich nicht alle Details. Dann stellte ich ihr die Frage, wegen der ich eigentlich hier war.

„Morgen ist ein Event, dass sehr wichtig für mich ist und ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest."

„Ein Event? Aus welchem Grund?" Fragte sie unsicher.

„Ein Wohltätigkeitsball, der Bürgermeister wird auch da sein." Erklärte ich ihr und machte ihr gleichzeitig klar, wie wichtig es war. Sie zögerte mit ihrer Antwort.

„Begleitest du mich?" Setzte ich sie etwas unter Druck und dann kam mir das richtige Argument in den Kopf. „Du bist unentbehrlich." Ich lächelte und wie unentbehrlich sie war, vielleicht nicht für das Abendessen, aber auf jeden Fall für mein Projekt.

„Warum?" Ich hatte ein ja oder nein erwartet und nicht, dass sie meine Aktionen hinterfragte. Ich brauchte mehr Argumente.

„Weil ich meinen Freunden und Bekannten meine Freundin vorstellen möchte." Mit dem Satz hatte ich sie bestimmt überredet.

„Eh...Ok." Sie schien noch nicht so ganz überzeugt zu sein.

„Hast du etwas passendes zum anziehen?" Das war eine ziemlich unverschämte Frage, aber sie musste sich langsam an meinen Lebensstil anpassen und natürlich sollte sie sich auch nicht unwohl fühlen, weil sie die falsche Kleidung an hatte.

„Ja...aber...ich weiß nicht..." Ich hoffte, dass sie wirklich das passende Kleid hatte, mir war es egal, aber den Leuten nicht.

„Ich kann dich zu einem Salon bringen, in dem alles geregelt wird, was ihr Frauen so zu regeln habt. Wenn du das Kleid hast, sorge ich für den Rest. Sieh es als Geschenk von mir. Das erste von vielen." Ich dachte dabei an den Salon, den meine Mutter immer besucht hatte und den auch ich regelmäßig aufsuchte. Madame Chantal kannte mich von Klein auf und ich hatte ihr auch schon die ein oder andere meiner Frauen geschickt. Madame war eine Expertin auf ihrem Gebiet, aber ich würde sie vorher anrufen müssen und sie warnen, dass es sich nicht um eine der üblichen Frauen handelte, die ich ihr sonst schickte.

„Bist du sicher?" Fragte sie nach einigen Minuten. Ja, ich war mir sicher, sicher darüber, das sie die Papiere unterschreiben musste, sicher darüber, dass ich dazu bereit war ein paar Monate mit ihr zusammen zu leben um zu meinem Ziel zu kommen.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete ich so überzeugend wie möglich. Dann erklärte ich Isabella noch, wann meine Fahrer sie abholen würde und wann ich sie zum Event abholen würde. Und dann waren wir auch schon bei ihr zu Hause angekommen.

Als ich anhielt, machte sich Isabella den Gurt los und bevor ich überhaupt richtig reagieren konnte, hatte sie mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen gegeben. Trotz des nur kurzen Kontakts, brannte sich ihr unbekanntes, süßes Aroma auf meine Lippen. Sie sah mich an, als ob ich etwas dazu sagen müsste, als ich schwieg sagte sie.

„Bis Morgen dann." Isabella leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und mein Herz schlug ungewollt schneller und diese kleine Geste verschlug mir die Sprache.

Sie stieg aus, ich gab Gas und versuchte das gerade eben passierte zu vergessen, ohne Erfolg.

In meinem Haus angekommen, rief ich zuerst Chantal an, Madame Chantal. Als ich klein war hatte ich sie einmal nur Chantal genannt und sie hatte mir erklärt, dass sie Madame Chantal sei.

Ich hatte sie direkt am Telefon und ich erklärte ihr ihre spezielle Aufgabe für Morgen und auch, dass Isabella kein gewöhnliches Mädchen für mich war. Madame versprach sich bestens um sie zu kümmern. Jetzt war nur abzuwarten, wie sehr sich Isabella unter den erfahrenen Händen von Madame verwandeln würde.

Edward Cullen 21. Juli 2007

Ich nahm mit den Tag frei, dass hieß ich arbeitete zu Hause und nicht im Büro. Mein Projekt nahm so langsam Formen an, die Pläne waren vor ein paar Tagen gekommen und ich konnte mit dem momentanen Stand der Dinge recht zufrieden sein.

Das Telefon schellte, nicht mal hier hatte ich meine Ruhe.

„Ja." Ging ich etwas ärgerlich ran.

„Ich möchte bitte Edward Cullen sprechen."

„Ist am Apparat." Ich erkannte die Stimme nicht.

„Mein Name ist Elijah Martin, ich bin der Leiter des Zentralkrankenhauses." Erklärte der Mann. Das war das Krankenhaus in dem mein Vater gearbeitet hatte.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte ich freundlich.

„Wir hatten eine außerordentliche Sitzung, weil das Krankenhaus in einer leichten Krise steckt. Und interessieren die Aktien die ihr Vater einer uns unbekannten Frau vermacht hat. Wir würden gerne mit ihr in Kontakt treten und mit ihr darüber reden, was sie mit den Aktien vorhat und ob sie vielleicht dazu bereit ist, die Aktien zum Ausbau des Krankenhauses zu stiften. Das wäre bestimmt ganz im Sinne ihres Vaters. Vielleicht haben sie ja Kontakt zu der Frau?"

Würde ich die Aktien behalten, würde das Krankenhaus schließen müssen. Würde ich dagegen die Aktien in kleinen Mengen zu einem günstigen Preis an die anderen Aktionäre verkaufen, würde der Wunsch meines Vaters erfüllt werden und das Krankenhaus erweitert.

„Ja, ich habe Kontakt." Erklärte ich. „Ich werde sie in zwei Monaten heiraten."

„Laut meinen Informationen handelte es sich um eine Waise, die dreizehn Jahre nachdem Dr. Cullen ihr die Aktien vermacht hatte, verschwunden ist. Es ist vielleicht nicht dieselbe..."

„Ich habe sie gefunden und sie ist meine Verlobte." Es war klar, dass diese Neuigkeit dem Leiter des Krankenhauses gar nicht gefiel. Ich würde ihn zum Teil in meine Pläne einweihen, das Krankenhaus war meinem Vater sehr wichtig gewesen.

„Wenn wir heiraten, wird sie mir die Aktien überschreiben und ich werde sie zu einem guten Preis an die anderen Aktionäre verkaufen. Damit gewinnen wir alle."

Das Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung zeigte mir, dass der gute Mann schwer nachdachte.

„Gut, ich werde mich mit ihrem Anwalt in Verbindung setzten, damit wir auf dem Laufenden bleiben." Sagte er dann.

„Ok, wir hören voneinander." Verabschiedete ich mich knapp.

„Auf..." Ich legte auf. Eine Person mehr, die meine Pläne kannte, aber so konnte ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass er keine weiteren Nachforschungen anstellte und Isabella vielleicht sogar ausfindig machen könnte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von dem Wert der Aktien und würde sich vielleicht sogar überreden lassen, sie einfach zu spenden.

Der Reste des Tages verlief ohne große Neuigkeiten und ich machte mich rechtzeitig fertig um Isabella abzuholen. Selbstverständlich hatte ich den passenden Smoking angezogen, das sorgte allerdings auch nicht dafür, dass sich meine Lust vergrößerte zu diesem Event zu gehen.

Madame hatte angerufen und mir mitgeteilt, dass die junge Miss ganz bezaubernd aussehen würde. Ich würde mich überraschen lassen.

Ich war eine halbe Stunde zu früh dran, aber ich wollte nicht auf dem Fest erscheinen, wenn alle schon da waren. Ich schellte und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich meldete.

„Hallo?" Fragte sie zögernd.

„Komm runter." Sagte ich etwas ungeduldig.

„Moment." Antwortete sie zögernd.

Ich drehte mich zu meinem Auto, bis ich wenig später das typische klappern von Absätzen auf dem Asphalt hörte. Als ich mich umdrehte musste ich zugeben, dass ich auf das was ich da sah absolut nicht vorbereitet war und auch nicht auf die gewaltige Welle des sexuellen Verlangen, die auf mich ein stürmte. Kurz fragte ich mich, ob es sich wirklich um die gleiche Person handelte, die ich Gestern gesehen hatte.

Der Wind wehte einen Duft zu mir den ich nur zu gut kannte, der Spezialfesttiger von Madame, aber er war mit etwas vermischt und zwar mit dem natürlichen Duft Isabellas. Das zusammen ergab die verführerischste Mischung, die ich je gerochen hatte. Ihre gelockten Haare fielen über ihren Rücken und sahen einfach unglaublich weich und seidig aus, sie wurden von einem Kranz ihrer eigenen Haare aus dem Gesicht gehalten, aber es hatten sich kleine Strähnen gelöst, die in einen erstaunlichen Kontrast zu der hellen Haut ihres Halses standen. Ihre Augen waren dunkel umrahmt, was sie verblüffend groß und strahlend aussehen ließen.

Ich ließ meinen Blick über ihre Beine wandern, die durch die Absätze lang und schlank aussahen. Ihr Kleid war genau passend für die Gelegenheit und das schwarz ließ ihre helle Haut sehr verführerisch aussehen. Gegen meinen Willen streckte ich meine Hand aus und wickelte eine Strähnen ihrer Haare um meinen Finger. Es war so weich wie es aussah und als ich auch noch daran roch, sah Isabella mich erstaunt an.

„Madame hat ihren Spezialfesttiger benutzt." Sagte ich dümmlich. Ohne zu überlegen beugte ich mich vor und küsste sie, gleichzeitig hasste ich mich dafür, dass ich so debil war und es zuließ, das dieses Mädchen solch ein Verlangen in mir auslöste. Und wieder überraschte sie mich, indem sie ihre Finger in mein Haar grub und meinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Meine Hände entwickelten ein Eigenleben und legten sich fest um ihre schmale Taille, sie war so zart und zerbrechlich. Und...weich. Das war alles andere als unangenehm. Ich hatte mich nicht so verteufelt gut dabei zu fühlen.

Bevor ich noch wie ein Tier reagieren konnte und meine Hände zu Stellen an ihrem Körper wanderten, die weniger unschuldig waren, löste ich mich von ihr.

„Entschuldige." Ich dachte, dass ich mich entschuldigen müsste. Noch zu gut erinnerte ich mich an ihren Widerwillen und ihre Abweisung im Restaurant. Heute war es nicht so gewesen und das war Holz für mein Feuer.

„Ich glaube ich habe mich gehen lassen...Du siehst übrigens sehr hübsch aus Heute." Das war der erste ehrliche Kommentar, den ich ihr gegenüber machte. Sie sah mich einfach nur an und diesmal direkt in die Augen. Es wurde mir verdammt warm in der Brust und auch an anderen Körperstellen.

„Danke." Sagte sie schlicht, aber ich sah noch immer Zweifel in ihren Augen. Ich drehte mich um und machte ihr die Tür des Autos auf.

Als sie an mir vorbeiging, erinnerte mich ihr Duft daran, wie schwach meine Selbstbeherrschung war.


	11. 21 Juli 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 21. Juli 2007

Edward parkte den Wagen auf einem großen Parkplatz, der voll war von Luxusschlitten aus denen schick gekleidete Menschen ausstiegen.

Einige Leute drehten sich zu unserem Auto um, sie wollten wohl sehen ob ein bekanntes Gesicht ausstieg. Mir widerstrebte es aus zu steigen und mich den neugierigen Blicken zu stellen. Das war anscheinend auch in meinem Gesicht zu lesen.

„Es ist nur ein Abendessen, du hast nichts zu befürchten." Bemerkte Edward.

Ja, ich hatte so was wie Angst, aber nicht wegen mir, sondern weil ich befürchtete ihn in eine peinliche Situation bringen zu können.

Ich nickte und versuchte zu verbergen, wie angespannt ich war. Edward stieg aus und ich wollte meinen Sicherheitsgurt lösen, aber der hatte sich irgendwie in meinem Schal verheddert und ich bekam ihn nicht los. Bevor ich mich befreien konnte, war Edward schon da und machte die Tür auf, die kalte Abendluft traf auf meine nackte Schulter. Edward beugte sich vor, streckte seinen Arm aus und wollte mir helfen. Seine Haare berührten meine Stirn, ich wich instinktiv zurück und versuchte gleichzeitig, dass er es nicht merkte.

Selbstverständlich bemerkte er meine Bewegung und sah mich an, ich glaubte so etwas wie Verwunderung in seinen Augen zu sehen. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die viele Haut gleiten, die mein Kleid frei ließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie er seine Hand hob und wartete darauf, dass er meine nackte Haut berührte. Doch bevor es dazu kam, hatte er mich von dem Sicherheitsgurt befreit und war auch schon wieder aus dem Auto. Der Schal war zum Glück heil geblieben, dafür war ich sehr dankbar. Es war schließlich der einzige Schutz den ich gegen seine Augen hatte, die mich jedes mal verbrannten, wenn ich sie auf meiner Haut spürte.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diese Art von Gedanken, die ich bis jetzt noch nie gehabt hatte, aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen. Natürlich war ich eine Frau und Frauen hatten Instinkte, aber meine waren mir nicht bewusst gewesen, bis ich den verlangenden Blick dieses Mannes auf mir gespürt hatte.

Vorsichtig stieg ich, so elegant wie möglich, aus dem Auto, wiedereinmal dankbar für alles was ich von und mit Esmeralda gelernt hatte. Edward machte die Autotür zu, nahm dann sanft meinen Arm und führte mich zum Eingang. Ich konzentrierte mich ganz auf meine Füße und darauf nicht zu fallen, so das ich meine Umgebung gar nicht richtig wahr nahm. Gleichzeitig mit uns gingen noch mehr Leute zum Eingang und ich konnte leises Murmeln um uns hören.

Als wir dem Eingang näher kamen, erkannte ich, dass es sich um eines der elegantesten Hotels der Stadt handelte. Edward führte mich in eine große Halle. Auf dem Weg dahin, wurde er von mehreren Personen angesprochen und mich wunderte die Geschicklichkeit mit der er es vermied mich vorzustellen, aber ich sagte nichts. Schweigen war bekanntlich Gold wert.

Die Halle war im Kolonialstil dekorierte und es waren schön gedeckte, runde Tische aufgebaut. Die meisten Tische waren schon besetzt und wir wurden neugierig angestarrt, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass ich mich wohler fühlte. Wir gingen zu unserem Tisch der, wie alle anderen auch, für vier Personen gedeckt waren. Ich fragte mich, wer die Leute waren, mit denen wir essen würden. Edward zog mir formvollendet den Stuhl zurück und ich setzte mich hin, dabei hielt ich die ganze Zeit meinen Schal fest, damit er mir bloß nicht wieder von den Schultern rutschte.

Ich versteifte meinen Rücken und versuchte genauso elegant auszusehen, wie die Menschen um mich herum. Edward setzte sich neben mich und lächelte mich an.

„Was möchtest du trinken?" Fragte Edward , beugte sich vor und nagelte mich mit seinen Augen an den Stuhl. Er war wie ein menschliches Röntgengerät. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, nicht wegen ihm oder seiner Gegenwart, es lag irgendetwas in der Luft, was dafür sorgte, dass ich mich nicht entspannen konnte. Und ich konnte meinen Mund nicht halten.

„Ich glaube ich möchte gehen." Platzte ich raus, aber so leise, das ich mich fragte, ob es wirklich mein Wunsch war.

Ein Teil von mir, ein kleiner der selten zum Vorschein kam, wollte hier bleiben und sehen, wie sich der Abend entwickelte. Der Vernünftige Teil wollte natürlich gehen.

Meine Hand wurde warm, eine Wärme die mir den Arm herauf kroch und direkt in mein Herz ging, wie immer wenn er mich berührte, den er hatte seine Hand auf meine gelegt. Ich sah ihn an und er sagte.

„Ich bin bei dir, um alles andere musst du dir keine Gedanken machen."

Er konnte sich nicht, definitiv nicht, zu den Personen zählen, die mich kannten. Ich nickte und dachte, dass ich ihm ja nicht mit meinem langen Gesicht den Abend verderben musste, er hatte mich schließlich eingeladen. Meine andere Hand ballte sich zur Faust und ich tat mir selber mit meinen Fingernägeln weh. Ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen.

Zwei Männer, sie sahen aus wie Raubvögel die eine leichte Beute entdeckt hatten, kamen auf unseren Tisch zu. Sie sahen alles andere als sympathisch aus, ich sah zu Edward, aber der hatte seinen Blick fest auf die beiden Männer gerichtet.

„Cullen." Knurrte einer der Männer, er hatte eine stinkende Zigarre im Mund, von deren Rauch mir schwindelig wurde. Edward stand nicht auf, griff aber die Hand, die der Mann ihm hinhielt. Ich war keine Expertin darin Gesichtsausdrücke zu deuten, aber Edward sah aus, als ob er diesen Mann so gern hatte wie Zahnschmerzen.

„Banner." Knurrte Edward zurück und zog dabei den Namen, als ob es ihm Abscheu bereitete ihn auszusprechen. Er ließ die Hand des Mannes los, der anscheinend Banner hieß und hielt sie dem anderem Mann hin. „Und sein unvermeidlicher Anhang." Klassifizierte Edward den zweiten Mann.

Die beiden Männer setzten sich auf die noch freien Stühle, sie waren also unsere Gesellschaft für diesen Abend.

„Wie laufen die Geschäfte?" Fragte Banner mit einem fiesen Unterton in der Stimme. Edward sah ihn an, als ob er gerne mit einer dicken Nadel ganz viel Löcher in ihn gestochen hätte. „Ich habe gehört, dass es ja nicht so gut laufen soll."

Ich sah Edward an und er machte mir etwas Angst, es war nichts mehr von seiner üblichen Lässigkeit zu sehen.

„Wir machen Fortschritte." Antwortete Edward, aber es hörte sich alles andere als freundlich an.

Ich hasste den Mann jetzt schon, er hatte all meine Hoffnung einen netten Abend zu verbringen gerade zu Nichte gemacht. Er blies seinen ekeligen Zigarrenrauch in meine Richtung und ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich in meine Richtung wand.

„Und wer ist das hübsche junge Fräulein? Sag nicht das ist eine von deinen..."

„Sie ist meine Begleitung." Sagte Edward mit einer Ruhe, die schon ironisch war und überhaupt nicht zu der Vene an seiner Stirn passte, die jetzt deutlich zu sehen war.

Jetzt beschloss auch der Anhang etwas zu sagen.

„Eine dauerhafte, oder nur für heute Abend?" Fragte er schleimig und ließ seine Augen über jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers gleiten. Ich bekam Lust mich zu übergeben. Ich wünschte, die Beiden würden wieder verschwinden.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Kam es ruhig von Edward und ich sagte nichts dazu. Warum sollte er auch etwas anderes sagen? Ich begleitet ihn und mehr nicht.

„Sie ist sehr hübsch für eine Begleiterin." Kam es von Banner. „Wie heiß du den Mädchen?"

Mädchen? Na ja, das war ich ja eigentlich auch. Er hatte mich direkt angesprochen, also musste ich ihm auch antworten.

„Isabella Swan."

Er hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Elton Banner, sag Elton zu mir, sonst fühle ich mich wie ein Opa." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Wollte er etwas mit mir flirten?

Ich gab ihm die Hand und er streichelte mir mit dem Daumen über die Hand, er war richtig abstoßend.

„Was darf ich ihnen bringen?" Fragte eine männliche Stimme hinter mir, einer der vielen Kellner war an unseren Tisch gekommen.

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen und dann standen Banner und Anhang auf, sie saßen wohl doch nicht mit uns am Tisch.

Die beiden Männer rannte in ihrer Arroganz fast den Kellner um, ich lächelte ihm ermutigen zu. Kellner zu sein, war manchmal alles andere als einfach, dass wusste ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Zu meiner Schande und auch zu seiner, wurde der Kellner rot und lächelte zögernd zurück.

„Wasser bitte." Sagte ich mit dünner Stimme und senkte den Kopf. Edward macht mit einem relativ lautem Knall die Weinkarte zu und ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir. Verwirrt über sein Verhalten, sah ich ihn an.

„Whisky auf Eis." Sagte er scharf, ohne seine Augen von mir zu nehmen. Er hatte noch immer diese seltsame Laune, die wir dem Besuch der zwei Fremdem zu verdanken hatten.

Der Kellner notierte unsere Bestellung, aber ich sah ihn nicht mehr direkt an. Edward schien das irgendwie zu stören und ich verstand nichts.

Schweigen machte sich wieder breit, aber diesmal von der unangenehmen Sorte. Da ich Edward nicht ansehen wollte, bewunderte ich das elegante Muster der Tischdecke. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass Edward nicht mehr mich ansah und ich hörte wieder Schritte hinter mir.

Da ich befürchtete, dass es wieder Banner und Anhang waren, sah ich nicht auf. Dann sah ich aber, dass Edwards Gesicht sich erhellte und er aufstand. Ich hob langsam meinen Blick und sah zwei Monumente der Weiblichkeit und Schönheit. Die zwei Frauen waren sicherlich Models oder so und wie sie angezogen waren. Ich fühlte mich klein und unbedeutend in ihrer Gegenwart und das noch mehr, als ich sah wie Edward sie zur Begrüßung auf die Wange küsste. In dem Moment kam der Kellner zurück und stellte unsere Getränke auf den Tisch. Er lächelte mich kurz an und ich meinte so etwas wie Verständnis in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Hallo Edward." Trällerte eine der Frauen und ein noch nie da gewesener Besitzanspruch machte sich in mir breit.

Die beiden Frauen sahen Edward an, als ob er das letzte Stück Kuchen auf der Welt war und ich wünschte mir einen großen Topf kochendes Öl, um eine wenig frittiertes Model zu kochen. Wo kamen dem mit einem mal diese Mordgelüste her? Ich hatte kein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein.

Ich wurde ignoriert, während Edward sich angeregt mit den beiden Frauen unterhielt. Sie schienen sich gut zu kennen und ich merkte, wie ich immer wütender wurde. Es war ein Fehler gewesen zu seiner Einladung ja zu sagen. Das wurde mir immer bewusster.

„Oh, tut mir Leid!" Rief eine der Frauen heuchlerisch aus, als sie sich nach einigen Minuten wie zufällig zu mir umdrehte. „Edward, willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"

Das war das zweite mal an diesem Abend, dass er darum gebeten wurde. Nur das ich nicht die geringste Lust verspürte, die Beiden kennen zu lernen.

„Das ist Isabella...Sie ist..." Als er zögerte hatte ich die Bestätigung, ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen. All sein Gerede von Freundin und mich kennen lernen wollen, war Blödsinn gewesen. Er war ein reicher Schnösel, der aus einer Laune heraus ein armes Mädchen kennen lernen wollte und jetzt, bei seinen reichen, versnobten Freunden merkte, dass er eigentlich gar nichts mit mir anfangen konnte. Tränen der Wut stiegen mir in die Augen. Das hier war kein Märchen und ich war gerade mit beiden Füßen wieder in der Realität gelandet. Ich war das Experiment eines reichen und gelangweilten Mannes.

„...meine Begleitung...Eine Freundin."

Das sollte mich nicht berühren, ich fragte mich nur, ob heutzutage leidenschaftliche Küsse zu einer gewöhnlichen Freundschaft dazu gehörten.

Die beiden Frauen gaben mir die Hand, ihre Namen hatte ich nicht richtig verstanden und ich zeigte mich der Erziehung die ich bei Esmeralda genossen hatte würdig und schenkte ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln. Es kostete mich all meine Kraft, aber ich würde mich hier nicht bloßstellen.

Ich behielt mein Lächeln bei, bis die Beiden sich verabschiedeten, allerdings nicht ohne zu versprechen, später wiederzukommen. Mir war das egal, ich würde nicht mehr da sein.

Edward setzte sich wieder, lächelte mich an und schenkte mir von dem Wasser ein. Jetzt war er wieder der aufmerksame Gentleman. Leise Musik war jetzt im Hintergrund zu hören und ich sah mich in dem, jetzt fast komplett gefüllten Saal um. Die beiden Models saßen bei Banner und Anhang am Tisch, zeigten in unsere Richtung und lachten auffällig.

Das Glas in meiner Hand fing an zu zittern und ich stellte es schnell wieder auf den Tisch. Ich fühlte mich fürchterlich unwohl, wollte ihm aber nicht sagen, dass ich gehen wollte. Ich dachte noch immer an sein Wohlbefinden, anstatt mich um meinen Kopf zu kümmern, der gleich platzten würde. Ich massierte mir die Schläfen, dabei fiel mir mein Schal von den Schultern. Ich wollte ihn wieder hochziehen, als Edwards Stimme mich erstarren ließ.

„Was ist?"

„Entschuldige..." Ich musste hier weg. „...ich fühle mich nicht gut." Die Ausrede war so gut wie jede andere.

„Möchtest du..."

„Nein." Unterbach ich ihn. „Ich muss mich nur kurz frisch machen."

Ich musste von ihm weg und überlegen, was ich tun sollte.

Ich stand auf und, so schnell es meine Schuhe zuließen, ging ich zur Toilette. Ohne genau darauf zu achten, wo ich hin lief, stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen. Als ich auf sah um mich zu entschuldigen, sah ich das es der Kellner war.

„Entschuldige, kannst du mir sagen wo die Toilette ist?" Fragte ich, als ich mein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte.

„Da hinten links." Er zeigte mir den Weg und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Ich bedankte mich und ging in die Richtung in die er gezeigt hatte.

Ich stieß die Tür auf, ging direkt in eine der Kabinen, klappte den Deckel der Toilette runter und setzte mich hin. Mit meinem Kopf in meine Hände gestützt, atmete ich langsam und bewusst ein und aus und fragte mich, warum es so weh tat? Warum ich so enttäuscht war?

Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, stand ich auf um mich Edward zu stellen. Besser gesagt, der ganzen Sache hier und jetzt ein Ende zu bereiten. Ich wollte gerade die Tür der Kabine aufmachen, als ich das Klappern von Absätzen hörte und Gekicher, dass ich sofort wiedererkannte.

„Oh mein Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht Edward Cullen hier zu sehen. Er schätzt solche Events doch eigentlich gar nicht." Kam es von einer der beiden Schlampen, die bei uns am Tisch gewesen waren.

„Worüber beschwerst du dich? Er ist und bleibt eine echte Augenweide. Ich würde fast sagen, dass er immer attraktiver wird." Die beiden kicherten und quietschten wie Schulmädchen und ich spürte, wie die Wut wieder in mir hoch kam.

„Aber sie...sie passt ja mal gar nicht zu ihm und auch nicht hierher."

„Wie dünn sie ist, nicht?"

Was? So war ich nun mal und das ging sie überhaupt nichts an.

„Wenn man so dünn ist, sollte man es nicht auch noch zeigen. Sie hätte eher viele Schichten an Kleidung anziehen sollen..." Und wieder kicherten sie wie gackernde Hühner. „Ich hoffe nur, dass er es nicht ernst mit ihr meint." Kam es von der anderen.

„Na man kennt ihn ja, sie ist sicher nur sein Zeitvertreib für heute Abend. Er wechselt seine Frauen schließlich wie die Unterhosen." Und noch mehr Gekicher und Gequietschte. „Edward Cullen ist schließlich für sein reges Sexualleben bekannt."

„Ja, ich möchte nicht an ihrer Stelle sein."

Ich machte die Augen zu, schüttelte den Kopf und sammelte all meine Kraft und meinen Mut zusammen, dann machte ich die Tür auf und tat so, als ob ich nichts gehört hätte.

Sobald sie mich im Spiegel sahen, hörten sie auf zu lachen, aber das Grinsen verschwand nicht aus ihren Gesichtern. Ich prüfte mein Aussehen im Spiegel, ohne mich wirklich zu sehen und wusch mir die Hände. Hinter hörte ich, wie jemand ziemlich unsanft die Tür aufmachte, so das sie mit einem Knall gegen die Wand schlug. Im Spiegel sah ich, dass es Edward war. Langsam drehte ich mich um, er starrte die beiden Frauen ziemlich unfreundlich an und dann konzentrierte er sich ganz auf mich.

Oh Gott, tu es nicht. Dachte ich nur, was auch immer er jetzt vorhatte, es sollte nicht die letzte Erinnerung an ihn sein, die sich in meinen Kopf brannte. Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber das Feuer in seinen Augen brachte mich zum schweigen. Äußerlich wirkte er ruhig, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass er innerlich kochte und ich verstand mal wieder nicht warum.

Edward kam mit großen Schritten auf mich zu und ich stand wie festgenagelt auf der Stelle, beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er auf mich zu kam. Fast machte er mir Angst. Er war nur noch einen Schritt von mir entfernt, als er seine Arme nach mir ausstreckte und mich fest um die Taille packte. Er zog mich fest an sich, damit überrumpelte er mich völlig und ich konnte nicht reagieren.

Edward zog mich so fest an sich, dass ich den Bodenkontakt verlor. Als ich das Waschbecken unter meinem Po spürte, erkannte ich seine Absicht, er setzte mich auf das trockene Waschbecken. Seine warmen Hände wanderten von meiner Taille über meinen Rücken, wieder zurück bis zu meinen Hüften und strichen dann über meine Beine. Bevor ich mich versah, stand er zwischen meinen Beinen, ohne zu zögern drückte er seinen Körper gegen meinen und ich spürte die Wärme die er ausstrahlte. So nah waren wir uns noch nie gewesen.

Ich war wie gelähmt, aber nicht vor Angst, sondern weil sich seltsame Sensationen in meinem Körper ausbreitete, vor allem in meiner Mitte, es war als ob mein Blut heißer und schneller als normal durch meine Adern floss.

Verlangend drückte er seine Lippen auf meine und erstickte damit jeglichen Protest von mir.

Ich hatte keine Angst vor ihm und stieß ihn auch nicht weg, instinktiv schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften. Mein Körper reagierte einfach auf ihn. Ich dachte an nichts, nur an die aufregende Sensation die er in meinem Körper auslöste.

Meine Hände gruben sich wie automatisch in seine Haare und unser Kuss wurde immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher.

Bei jedem anderen Mann wäre ich in reine Panik ausgebrochen und hätte alles getan, um ihn los zu werden...Er hatte Macht über mich, er hatte alle Macht über mich, ich hatte es nur noch nicht gemerkt. Er hatte es geschafft, dass ich ihm in wenigen Tagen verfallen war...Nein! Ich hatte doch vor zu gehen, dem ein Ende zu bereiten und ihn nie wiederzusehen. Der vernünftige Teil meines Gehirns wurden immer leiser.

In der Stellung in der wir waren, konnte er mit mir machen was er wollte, aber das zu wissen störte mich nicht im geringsten. Gott, ich zog ihn sogar noch näher an mich, ich wollte ihn spüren...

Ein unbekanntes Gefühl des Verlangens machte sich in mir breit, mich verlangte es nach ihm und seinen Berührungen. Noch nie hatte ich es mir erlaubt mich so gehen zu lassen, jede Berührung von ihm, ließ mich seltsame und peinliche Geräusche von mir geben.

In mitten des Nebels, den ich Leidenschaft nannte, hörte ich indigniertes Schnauben und schnelle Schritte, die sich entfernten.

Er war es der den Kuss beendete, was mich etwas beschämte, ich hätte das eigentlich tun sollen. Mein Lippen waren geschwollen und pochten, wie auch andere, unaussprechlichen, Stellen an meinem Körper.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Erklärte Edward, das atmen fiel ihm genauso schwer wie mir, was mich zutiefst befriedigte. Und die Idee das ganze zu beenden, hatte sich in den hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes zurückgezogen. Langsam machte ich die Augen auf, Edwards Augen waren auf den Punkt gerichtet, an dem sich unsere Mitten vereinten. Wenn er mich jetzt angesehen hätte, hätte er mich bestimmt mit einer Tomate verwechselt.

Ich war nicht dazu fähig ihn direkt anzusehen, aber meine Stimme funktionierte wieder.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Du bist meine Freundin." Antwortete er lässig. „Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?"

So schnell war ich also wieder von der Begleitung zur Freundin aufgestiegen, aber ich wollte das jetzt nicht diskutieren, mir war schwindelig. Er hatte sich nicht bewegte und seine Hände lagen noch immer auf meinen Beinen. Dann gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und hob mich vom Waschbecken. Als ich wieder auf meinen Füßen stand, strich er mit den Händen über meine Arme und nahm dann meine Hand.

„Von jetzt an werde ich dich nicht mehr alleine lassen." Sagte er, als ob es die Feststellung des Abend sei. Er zog sanft an meiner Hand und zwang mich so mich in Bewegung zu setzten.

Zusammen gingen wir wieder zurück in den Saal, doch diesmal hielt er meine Hand und das war mein Schutzschild gegen den Spott der anderen Anwesenden.

Ich sah unseren Tisch, aber Edward steuerte eine andere Richtung an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich zu ihm, aber er sah stur geradeaus. Als ich wieder nach vorne sah, standen wir am Rand der großen Tanzfläche, auf der einige wenige Paare tanzten.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht..." Stammelte ich panisch. Natürlich konnte ich tanzen, aber nur mit Esmeralda. Ich hatte noch nie mit einem Mann getanzt.

Ich blieb stocksteif stehen und spürte, wie Edward leicht an meinem Arm zog. Er drehte sich zu mir und ich sah ihn an.

„Oh nein..." Murmelte ich und versuchte meine Hand frei zu bekommen. Edward machte einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Oh doch." Sagte er gegen meine Stirn.

„Nein!" Eine Sache war es, sich in einer Toilette lächerlich zu machen, aber hier, vor all den Leuten? Bestimmt nicht. Edward sah mich erstaunt an, mit so einer strickten Weigerung hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

Aber er gab nicht auf und setzte jetzt etwas mehr Kraft ein und ich versuchte, obwohl ich wusste das es nicht bringen würde, mich herauszureden.

„Ich kann das nicht." Ich wollte ihm nicht sagen, dass ich mich wie eine ungeschickte Kuh fühlte.

„Du wirst jetzt mit mir tanzen." War alles was Edward dazu sagte.

„Aber.." Versuchte ich es noch einmal. Er legte einfach einen Arm um meine Taille und drückte mich gegen seine harte Brust, mit seiner linken Hand nahm er meine rechte und hielt sie fest. Ich sah stur auf seine Brust und er führte mich.

Und ich ließ mich führen, verzückt von dem Gefühl mit einem Mann zu tanzen und wiedereinmal dankbar für alles, was ich von Esmeralda gelernt hatte. Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich stolperte und mir wünschte, dass die Erde sich unter mir auftat und mich verschlang. Ich verfluchte mich leise selber. Edwards Brust vibrierte, als er über die Klassifikation mit der ich mich selber betitelte, lachte. Er drückte mich fester an sich und meine Füße verloren wieder mal den Bodenkontakt. Ich strampelte leicht mit den Füßen, damit er mich wieder absetzte. Das tat er dann auch, aber nicht auf den Boden, sondern er stellte mich auf seine eigenen Füße. Sofort versuchte ich meine Füße von seinen zu nehmen und ihn von meinem Gewicht zu befreien, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Gott, ihm würden die Füße einschlafen, oder sie würden grün und blau sein. Edward tanzte einfach weiter, als ob nichts wäre. Ich sah zu ihm auf, um ihn zu bitten, dass zu lassen und sah direkt in seine grünen Augen.

„Endlich." Sagte er lächelnd.

Endlich was? Wollte ich ihn fragen, aber ich wusste das meine Stimme mir nicht gehorchen würde. Seine Augen wanderten über mein Gesicht und blieben an meinen Lippen hängen.

Sofort erinnerte ich mich an die Szene in der Toilette und an das angenehme pochen, dass er in meiner Mitte ausgelöst hatte und wieder spürte ich das Verlangen seinen Körper zu spüren. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken und in einem Versuch eine sinnliche Verführerin zu sein, die ich nie sein würde, streckte ich mich etwas und legte meine Lippen auf sein. Es war eine Berührung, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings. Edward sorgte sofort dafür, dass der Kontakt intensiver wurde. Wieder spürte ich seine beharrliche Zungenspitze an meinen Lippen und gewährte ihm sofort Einlass. Edward tanzte langsam weiter, während unser Kuss immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher wurde. Das unausweichliche Stöhnen stieg wieder in mir auf und ich beendete den Kuss, bevor ich an einer spontanen Selbstentzündung sterben konnte.

Gerade noch hatte ich ihn hemmungslos geküsst und jetzt konnte ich ihm wieder nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich holte tief Luft, legte dann meinen Kopf an seine Brust und machte einen erneuten Versuch, von seinen Füßen zu steigen. Edward ließ mich nicht. Ich gab nach und genoss es einfach mit ihm zu tanzen.

Nach dem Tanz gingen wir an unseren Tisch und das köstliche und üppige Abendessen wurde serviert. Es war schön, sich einfach mal bedienen zu lassen und ich genoss den Rest des Abend richtig. Ich wurde jedem und jeder, der an unserem Tisch vorbei kam und Edward Grüßte, offiziell vorgestellt. Wie hatte ich nur an ihm zweifeln können?

Wir waren bei der zweiten Tasse Kaffee angekommen, als selbst der Sohn des Bürgermeisters zu uns an den Tisch kam, um Edward zu begrüßen und ich wurde wieder vorgestellt. Ich war jetzt für alle die offizielle Freundin von Edward Cullen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du wirklich alle Welt kennst." Bemerkte ich, nachdem der Sohn des Bürgermeisters wieder gegangen war.

„Alles für die Firma." Antwortete Edward trocken.

„Nimmt du mich mal mit in deine Firma?" Fragte ich impulsiv und bereute es sofort.

Er sah mich einige Sekunden lang nur an, dann antwortete er, nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Ja, selbstverständlich."

Zum Abschluss der Veranstaltung hielt der Bürgermeister noch eine enthusiastische Rede, von der ich genau soviel verstand, als ob er Chinesisch geredet hätte.

Edward stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

„Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

Ich nahm meine Tasche, stand auf und legte meine Hand in seine.

Während wir zum Auto gingen, dachte ich über den Abend nach. Vor vier Stunden hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich halbwegs siegreich aus dem Abend hervorgehen würde. Ich hatte einen Abend in seinem Ambiente überlebt. Noch einen.

Und ich fragte mich, wie viele male ich noch überleben würde.

Schweigend stiegen wir ins Auto und er schlug den Weg zu meinem Apartment ein. Ich war müde und machte für einen Moment meine Augen zu, als ich sie wieder aufmachte standen wir schon vor meinem Haus.

Diesmal machte ich ganz allein den Sicherheitsgurt ab und drehte mich dann zu ihm.

„Danke." Sagte ich schlicht.

„Wofür?" Fragte er konfus.

„Dafür das du mir erlaubst Frau zu sein." Das war genau das was ich fühlte. Eine Frau fühlte Verlangen und Leidenschaft und das war es, was ich gefühlt hatte, auch wenn es mir noch schwer fiel, dass zuzugeben.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er bewegte sich nicht, sah mich nur an. Aber das störte mich nicht, nicht nach dem Abend.

Schnell stieg ich aus und ging zu meiner Haustür, hinter mir fuhr Edward davon.

In meiner Wohnung angekommen, ließ ich den Abend nochmal Revue passieren und schwebte dann förmlich in mein Bett.

Wie eine viel zu verliebte Frau, konnte ich es kaum abwarten ihn wiederzusehen.


	12. 21 Juli 2007 II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 21. Juli 2007

Ich stellte meine Auto auf den schon sehr vollen Parkplatz und hatte das Gefühl, dass ich diesen Abend nicht so schnell wieder vergessen würde. Es fing auch schon an sobald der Wagen stand, ich sah wie sich einige die Hälse verrenkten, um zu sehen wer da gekommen war. Es würde wiedereinmal ein Abend mit viel Getuschel und falschem Getue werden. Isabella sah sich mit großen Augen um und schien sich direkt unwohl zu fühlen. Ich beschloss sie ein wenig aufzuheitern.

„Es ist nur ein Abendessen, du hast nichts zu befürchten." Erklärte ich ruhig.

Aber das schien nicht zu helfen, obwohl sie nickte. Ich stieg aus, um ihr die Tür auf zumachen, ganz Gentleman wie immer. Kaum war ich ausgestiegen, als ich schon all die neugierigen Blicke auf mir spürte. Jetzt wusste ich auch wieder, warum ich solche Veranstaltungen eigentlich mied. Ich ignorierte alle und machte Isabella die Tür auf. Wie es aussah, hatte sie sich fürchterlich in dem Sicherheitsgurt verheddert.

Ich beugte mich ins Auto und war überrascht, so viel von ihrer blasse, nackten Haut direkt vor meinen Augen zu haben. Ihre Haut bildete einen starken Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Kleid und es juckte mir in den Fingern diese Haut zu berühren. Ich schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf, um diese Gedanken loszuwerden. Ich setzte mein Vorhaben fort Isabella von dem Sicherheitsgurt zu befreien und bereute es sofort, ihr züchtiger Ausschnitt, ihre ganze verdammte, nackte Haut strömte den Duft aus, der meine Sinne verrückt spielen ließ. Ich spürte ihren Mund nah an meinem Ohr und stellte mir vor, ihre kleine,zarte Zunge an meinem Ohrläppchen zu fühlen. Verdammt, die sexuelle Abstinenz ließ mich schon halluzinieren.

Isabellas Atem streifte meine Wange und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Verfluchte Hormone. Ich arbeitet weiter daran Isabella zu befreien und merkte, wie sie leicht zurück zuckte. War ihr meine Nähe unangenehm? Wir waren uns schon viel näher gewesen, zumindest einmal und sie hatte mich nicht zurückgewiesen. Als ich sie ansah, konnte ich die Zweifel in ihren Augen lesen, dass war gar nicht gut. Sie schien mir immer noch nicht zu vertrauen. Meine Augen wanderten wie von allein zu ihrem schlanken Hals, dass Verlangen ihre Haut zu berühren wurde immer stärker. Endlich hatte ich den Gurt gelöst und richtete mich schnell auf, ich durfte nichts überstürzen und sie nicht verschrecken.

Isabella stieg so vorsichtig aus, als ob ihre Füße tödliche Waffen wären. Ich bot ihr meinen Arm an, um ein wenig vertrauen zu schaffen. Irgendwie musste ich ja anfangen, mit ihr war es jedes mal wenn wir uns sahen ein neuer Anfang und definitiv fand ich die Erfahrung ausgesprochen interessant.

Sie wies mich nicht zurück, was mich etwas wunderte. Nach ihrem Verhalten im Wagen, hätte ich mit einer Zurückweisung gerechnet. Auf dem Weg zum Eingang entdeckte ich einige Bekannte Gesichter, denen ich geschickt auswich. Ich Grüßte alle höflich, aber mehr nicht. Sie würden nur wissen wollen, wer meine Begleitung war, ihren Namen erfahren wollen und dann würde sie Nachforschungen anstellen, um herauszufinden, ob sie auch würdig war mit einem Cullen auszugehen. Diese Leute waren mir zutiefst zuwider, aber ich brauchte sie fürs Geschäft.

Wir betraten die protzige Halle des Hotels und Isabellas Augen huschten in alle Richtungen und sie sah sich alles erstaunt an. Zielstrebig ging ich auf die Tische für geladene Gäste zu. All diese Veranstaltungen waren gleich aufgebaut, liefen gleich ab und waren alle gleich Langweilig. Galant zog ich für Isabella den Stuhl zurück und sie setzte sich steif hin. Ihr ganzer Körper war steif wie ein Besenstiel. Ich musste etwas tun, damit sie sich entspannte. Ich machte einem der wenigen Kellner der gerade unbeschäftigt war ein Zeichen.

„Was möchtest du trinken?" Fragte ich sie freundlich.

„Ich glaub ich möchte gehen." Das hatte ich befürchtet.

Sie sah nervös aus und man konnte ihr ansehen, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. Isabella wirkte viel zu klein für dieses pompöse und überladene Ambiente. Ich fragte mich kurz, welches Werkzeug ich benutzen musste, um den Panzer zu durchbrechen, den sie um ihr Herz gelegt hatte.

Tröstend legte ich meine Hand auf ihre, überrascht sah sie mich an.

„Ich bin bei dir, um alles andere musst du dir keine Gedanken machen." Ich hoffte ihr damit etwas helfen zu können.

Sie ballte ihre Hand zu Faust und gab mir damit diskret zu verstehen, dass es ihr unangenehm war. Ich nahm meine Hand weg, ich wollte sie nicht belästigen, dass wäre nicht gut.

Isabella blieb sitzen, aber ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie überlegte wie sie hier am besten heraus käme. Ich ließ sie in Ruhe und sah mich kurz in dem Saal um und zu meinem Schrecken musste ich feststellen, dass Elton Banner und Foster Crear auf uns zu kamen und zu allem Überfluss auch noch an unserem Tisch stehen blieben.

„Cullen." Sagte Banner voller Verachtung und streckte mir die Hand hin.

„Banner...Und sein unvermeidlicher Anhang." Knurrte ich, er war ein schleimiger Winkeladvokat, der überall dort auftauchte wo er Geld witterte und Crear machte die Dreckarbeit für ihn.

„Wie laufen die Geschäfte?" Fragte Banner hinterhältig, er war mal wieder auf Ärger aus. „Ich habe gehört, dass es ja nicht so gut laufen soll." Fügte er noch hinzu und blies den stinkenden Rauch seiner Zigarre zu Isabella, fast so als ob er sie markieren wollte. Das weckte den Machoinstinkt in mir und ich hätte ihn am liebsten mit einem Tritt von ihr entfernt, aber es war nicht angebracht hier eine Szene zu machen.

„Wir machen Fortschritte." Antwortete ich und hoffte, dass er das Thema Geschäfte fallen lassen würde.

Banner drehte sich zu Isabella und beugte sich zu ihr.

„Und wer ist das hübsche junge Fräulein? Sag nicht das ist eine von deinen..."

„Sie ist meine Begleitung." Unterbrach ich ihn Ruhig, so ruhig, dass es eine Warnung für ihn war. Wie konnte er Isabella eine Schlampe nennen? Er kannte sie doch gar nicht.

Ein irrationaler Beschützerinstinkt erwachte in mir, ohne das ich darum gebeten hatte. Wenn jemand Isabella weh tun würde, würde ich das sein und niemand sonst.

Der Anhang meinte sich auch noch einmischen zu müssen.

„Eine dauerhafte, oder nur für heute Abend?" Fragte er und sah sie lasziv an, er stellte sich anscheinend vor, dass er sie nach mir haben könnte. Diese beiden Volltrottel würden mich noch dazu bringen meine Prinzipien zu vergessen und sie hier und jetzt in den Boden zu stampfen.

Isabella war kurz davor auf zuspringen, so gut kannte ich sie mittlerweile und das würde ich nicht erlauben. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, redete Banner schon wieder.

„Sie ist sehr hübsch für eine Begleiterin. Wie heiß du den Mädchen?"

„Isabella Swan." Ihre zitternde Stimme zeigte mir, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte.

Banner gab ihr die Hand und stellte sich vor, dabei sah er sie an, als ob er sie fressen wollte. Dieser ekelhafte Lackaffe. Sollte ich je eine Frau so ansehen, würde ich mir die Augen ausreißen.

Der Kellner hatte es endlich bis zu unserem Tisch geschafft und reichte mir die Karte.

„Was darf ich ihnen bringen?"

Als geladener Gast konnte ich bestellen was ich wollte, aber für Banner könnte es teuer werden, wenn ich einfach etwas auf seine Rechnung bestellte. Banner und Anhang sprangen sofort auf.

„Wir sehen uns." Und schon waren sie verschwunden. Ich sah ihnen noch einen Moment lang hinterher und wand mich dann wieder Isabella zu. Sie lächelte, aber nicht für mich. Ich sah zu dem Kellner und musste feststellen, dass der Kellner sie ebenfalls anlächelte.

Verdammt! Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass dieser unwichtige Kellner ein Lächeln von ihr bekam. Ich hatte schon alles mögliche versucht, um sie zum lächeln zu bringen wie sie es jetzt gerade tat. Bis jetzt hatte ich es nicht geschafft und dann kam so ein Kellner daher und...

„Wasser bitte." Bestellte Isabella und senkte errötend den Blick.

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug ich die Weinkarte zu und erreichte damit was ich wollte. Die beiden Verräter sahen mich an.

„Whisky auf Eis." Sagte ich scharf, ich war wütend.

Der Kellner nahm unsere Bestellung auf und ging, Isabella sah stur auf die Tischdecke. Genial! Jetzt sah sie mich nicht mal mehr an.

Obwohl mir klar war, dass das keine richtige Beziehung war, sollte sie nicht einfach so mit einem anderen flirten und ich wollte Rache.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Zwei Models, die ich von einigen Festen und Veranstaltungen her kannte, kamen auf unseren Tisch zu. Ich stand auf und sie kamen begeistert näher, mit gut hörbaren Küsschen auf die Wange begrüßte ich die beiden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Isabella den Blick gesenkt hielt und sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Sollte sie nur eifersüchtig werden das war nur positiv für mich.

Ich unterhielt mich noch eine Weile mit den beiden Models über Nichtigkeiten, wie ihre Modeschauen und Werbefotos, aber eigentlich hatte ich nur Augen für das Mädchen an meinem Tisch. Das fiel auch einer der beiden Frauen auf und sie drehte sich scheinheilig zu Isabella.

„Oh, tut mir Leid!" Rief sie und tat als ob sie erste jetzt bemerkt hätte. „Edward, willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"

Einen Augenblick lang überkamen mich Zweifel, ob ich weitermachen sollte, sie konnte jeden Moment aufspringen und gehen.

„Das ist Isabella...Sie ist..." Ich zögerte, aber nur kurz. „...meine Begleitung...Eine Freundin." Das war nicht das, was ich Isabella gesagt hatte, aber sie sollte merken, dass mich ihre Flirterei gestört hat. Nicht das ich eifersüchtig war, es gefiel mir nicht, dass ein anderer das haben wollte was mir gehörte. Ich hatte durch diesen gewöhnlichen Kellner Punkte verloren und das gefiel mir gar nicht.

Dann sah ich ihr Gesicht und fragte mich, ob ich das richtige getan hatte. Sie war leichenblass.

Die beiden Models unterhielten sich kurz mit Isabella und sie war freundlich, aber ihre Augen sagten etwas anderes. Als die beiden Frauen gingen, war ich wieder ganz Gentleman und schüttete ihr etwas Wasser ein.

„Was ist?" Fragte ich unschuldig.

„Entschuldige..." Antwortete sie langsam. „...ich fühle mich nicht gut."

„Möchtest du..." Sie wollte bestimmt gehen.

„Nein." Unterbrach sie mich sofort. „Ich muss mich nur kurz frisch machen."

Die perfekte Ausrede einer Frau und ich tat so, als ob ich ihr glauben würde. Sie stand so schnell auf, dass ich nichts mehr sagen konnte.

Während sie sich relativ schnell durch die Tisch schlängelte, schlugen ihre Haare gegen ihre Schulter und ich konnte das erste mal ihre schmalen Fesseln bewundern.

Ich wand meine Aufmerksamkeit dem wirklich guten Whisky zu und dachte über mein Verhalten nach. Hatte ich mich wie ein Idiot verhalten? Doch da sah ich, wie sie sich schon wieder mit dem Kellner unterhielt und meine Wut auf sie war sofort wieder da. Was hatte dieser Kerl nur an sich?

Die Minuten vergingen und Isabella tauchte nicht wieder auf, ich trank den letzten Schluck von meinem Whisky und sah durch das Glas, wie die beiden Models aufstanden und ebenfalls auf die Toilette gingen. Das war gar nicht gut, auch wenn ich gerade sehr nett zu ihnen gewesen war, blieben sie doch neidische Schlangen.

Ohne nachzudenken stand ich auf und ging in Richtung Toiletten. Dieser irrationale Beschützerinstinkt war wieder in mir erwacht. Wenn ihr schon jemand wehtun musste, dann würde ich das sein und nicht diese aufgebrezelten Ziegen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich auf die Tür der Toilette zu.

Als ich vor der halboffenen Tür ankam, hörte ich wie drinnen gekichert und gegackert wurde. Das konnten nur die beiden Schlangen sein. Und da hörte ich auch schon wie sie über Isabella lästerten, sie machten siech gerade darüber lustig, wie dünn sie sei. Das war purer Neid war, sie würden ihre Seele verkaufen, wenn sie dafür so eine zarte und schlanke Figur wie Isabella bekommen würden.

Plötzlich wurde es still in dem Raum und ich nahm an, dass Isabella aus der Toilette gekommen war. Es reichte jetzt, sie war jetzt lange genug gepiesackt worden und ich stürmte die Toilette.

Isabella wusch sich gerade die Hände und durch den Spiegel sah wir uns an, sie war noch blasser als vorher. Kurz sah ich zu den beiden Models, die ich aus irgendeinem Grund jetzt nicht mehr so attraktiv fand. Isabella hatte sich umgedreht und sah mich an, ohne zu verstehen was hier gerade passierte.

Und da wurde mir bewusst, was für einen großen Fehler ich gemacht hatte. Das bisschen Vertrauen das sie zu mir gewonnen hatte, hatte ich wieder zerstört. Sie war verletzt und ich war Schuld, so würde sie sich nie in mich verlieben und ich würde nie zu meinem Ziel kommen. Ich musste etwas unternehmen.

Von der Notwendigkeit besessen das verlorene zu kompensieren, ging ich auf sie zu. Wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt traf mich ihr Duft und weckte schon wieder meine männlichen Instinkte. Plötzlich hatte ich meine Motivation geändert, es ging jetzt nicht ums Geld, jetzt standen meine primitivsten Wünsche im Vordergrund.

Ohne zu zögern zog ich sie in meine Arme, sie war so zerbrechlich und ich genoss es ihren kleinen Körper zu berühren. Isabella sah mich mit großen Augen an, sie wollte eine Erklärung, die ich ihr jetzt nicht geben konnte.

Ich hob sie hoch, wobei ich sie an die ganze Länge meines Körpers drückte. Sanft setzte ich sie auf das Waschbecken und schob mich in die Wärme zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie reagierte nicht, vielleicht stand sie unter Schock oder so. Aber als ich in ihre Augen sah, sah sie nicht geschockt aus, was gut für mich war.

Ihre Lippen waren jetzt nicht mehr blass, sie waren rot und voll, es war als ob all ihr Blut in ihre Lippen geflossen wäre, das machte mich noch verrückter nach ihr, als ich es in dem Moment schon war.

Ich küsste sie und die wärme ihrer Lippen ließ das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung das ich noch hatte verpuffen und ich vergaß alles um mich herum. Banner, die Models, das Geld, war vergessen. Ich konzentrierte mich in die Hitze, die wie Lava durch meine Adern floss und in die Wärme des Körpers, der sich sanft an mich drückte.

Isabella reagierte endlich und sie wies mich nicht zurück. Ich spürte ihre Finger in meinen Haaren und ihre samtene Zunge, die meine berührte, zuerst zurückhaltend, dann intensiver. Sie ließ sich sogar soweit gehen, dass sie ihre Beine um meine Hüften schlang, was unsere Mitten noch näher aneinander brachte. Ich wollte in diesem Moment nichts anderes als dieses Mädchen zu nehme, hier und jetzt, auf dem Waschbecken.

Meine Hände wanderten über ihre Hüften zu ihren Beinen, kurz davor ihr Kleid hoch zuschieben, schaffte ich es gerade so mich zurückzuhalten. Stattdessen erforschte ich erneut ihre Formen, die schmale Taille die ein Traum eines jeden Mannes war, ihre Hüften waren wohl geformt und harmonierten mit ihrer Taille, langsam ließ ich meine Hände über ihre Rippenbögen gleiten und in all der Zeit wies Isabella mich nicht zurück.

Ein Gefühl des Triumphs machte sich in mir breit und mit diesem Gefühl kam auch der eigentliche Grund meines Tuns wieder in mein Bewusstsein, die ich für einen Augenblick vergessen hatte.

Mein Kopf füllte sich wieder mit den Interessen, die nichts mit der leidenschaftlichen Bestie in mir zu tun hatten. Ich löste mich von ihr, bevor ich noch etwas tat, was ich bitter bereuen würde. Wieder traf mich der Duft nach Vanille...meine Mutter.

Jetzt reicht es.

Ihre Lippen waren jetzt rot und geschwollen und sie riefen förmlich nach mir.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Rechtfertigte ich mich und sah auf unsere intimsten Stellen, die nur von etwas Stoff voneinander getrennt waren. Es hatte wirklich nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte eine große Dummheit gemacht. Ich hob meinen Blick und Isabella sah mich an.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Diese Frage war besser als eine Ohrfeige oder das sie mich beschimpfte. Es war Zeit ihr ihren Platzt einzuräumen, egal wie viele Models es gab.

„Du bist meine Freundin. Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?"

Zuerst sah es aus, als ob sie darauf etwas sagen wollte, aber dann schwieg sie. Dankbar dafür, gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Nachdem ich in dieser unkontrollierten Leidenschaft gefangen gewesen war, fühlte ich mich mental und körperlich debil. Ich hob sie von dem Waschbecken, allerdings ohne den Körperkontakt zu ihr zu verlieren. Es kostete mich einige es mir gegenüber zuzugeben, aber ich genoss ihre Nähe sehr.

„Von jetzt an werde ich dich nicht mehr alleine lassen." Bemerkte ich, mir war klar geworden, dass ich aufpassen musste, dass sie sich nicht in einen Anderen verliebte.

Die beiden Schlangen hatten bestimmt schon dafür gesorgt, dass so viele Leute wie möglich von unsrem kleinen Intermezzo auf der Toilette erfahren hatten. Ich nahm Isabellas Hand und führte sie wieder zurück in den Saal und ich behielt Recht, die meisten Augen waren auf uns gerichtet.

Das Orchester hatte angefangen zu spielen, tanzen gehört nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber ich wusste, dass Frauen gerne Tanzten. Wage konnte ich mich noch an eine Szene aus meiner Kindheit erinnern. Ich war gerade dabei meiner Mutter in der Küche zu helfen, als mein Vater nach Hause kam, er hatte mich mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn begrüßt, sich dann meiner Mutter zugewandt, sie sanft geküsst und war dann mit ihr durch die Küche getanzt, während er eine Melodie gesummt hatte. Das glückliche Lachen meiner Mutter hatte mir gezeigt, wie sehr sie diesen Augenblick genossen hatte.

So ging ich statt zu unserem Tisch direkt zur wenig besuchten Tanzfläche. Wir waren fast angekommen, als Isabella stehen blieb. Überrascht drehte ich mich zu ihr.

„Was ist?"

„Du willst doch wohl nicht..."

Ich zog leicht an ihrem Arm, damit wir weitergingen, aber sie blieb stur stehen.

„Oh nein." Kam es von Isabella, als ob ich sie zur Schlachtbank führen wollte.

„Oh doch." Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und merkte, dass sie zitterte.

Sie hatte mir mit ihrem Kuss gezeigt, wie debil sie mir gegenüber war und sie wird jetzt mit mir tanzen. Ich versuchte sie weiter zur Tanzfläche zu ziehen.

„Nein!" Sagte sie fast panisch. „Ich kann das nicht."

„Du wirst jetzt mit mir tanzen." Sagte ich nur.

„Aber.." Versuchte sie es nochmal, aber ich ließ es nicht zu. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Schritte bis zur Tanzfläche und ich legte einfach meinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie mit mir.

Bevor sie weiter protestieren konnte, nahm ich ihre Hand in meine und fing an mit ihr zu tanzen. Es lag irgendetwas friedliches im tanzen, dass musste ich zugegeben. Wenn ich es auch nicht oft tat, hatte ich es doch immer als angenehm empfunden mit einer Frau zu tanzen. Isabella tanzte gut, war aber so nervös, dass sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte. Befriedigt stellte ich fest, dass es meine Nähe war, die sie so nervös machte.

„Verdammte Elefantenfüße." Fluchte sie leise.

Es war eine etwas kindlicher Fluch und ich musste, ohne es zu wollen lachen. Richtig gesehen war sie noch ein Kind. Ein junges Mädchen, dass ich bei diesem Tanz auch wie eines behandeln würde. Damit sie nicht wieder stolperte oder sich in sonst eine peinliche Situation bringen konnte, tat ich etwas was meine Mutter oft mit mir gemacht hatte al ich noch kleine war. Ich legte meinen Arm fester um ihre Taille, hob sie hoch und drückte sie gegen meinen Körper, was sofort ein Ziehen zwischen meine Beinen mit sich brachte.

Ich hatte Lust etwas mit ihr zu spielen, genau wie auch mein Schwanz, obwohl es sich bei ihm nicht um unschuldige Spielchen handelte, hob ich sie noch etwas höher und stellte sie dann auf meine Füße. Es war nicht unangenehm, sie war leicht wie eine Feder. Isabella versuchte von meinen Füßen zu steigen, aber ich drückte sie noch fester an mich. Sie hielt ihre Augen wieder schüchtern gesenkt. Ich tanze einfach weiter und sie war wie eine Puppe in meinen Armen, eine Puppe durch deren Adern heißes Blut floss. Plötzlich sah sie mir in die Augen.

„Endlich." Kam es fast wie ein Knurren von mir.

Ihre Augen wanderten auf eine Art über mein Gesicht, die sofort wieder all meine Sinne entzündeten. Ich sollte sie nicht begehren, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden, ich tat es einfach. Die Frage war, warum? Und die Antwort war vor mir, Isabella war zum Ziel meines Begehrens geworden. Die Tatsache, dass sie in letzter Zeit das einzige weibliche Wesen war mit dem ich mich umgab, sorgte dafür, dass sich all meine sexuellen Instinkte auf sie konzentrierten.

Ich fühlte einen leichten Druck auf meine Füße und dann ihre Lippen auf meinen. Es war ein zarter Kuss, der mir so nicht gefiel und ich eroberte von neuem ihre Lippen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich doch so amüsieren würde.

Wir tanzen noch eine Weile weiter und widmeten uns dann dem Essen. Isabella sagte nicht viel, aber der Glanz in ihren Augen sagte mir, dass ich einen Sieg errungen hatte, zumindest einen kleinen.

Reginald, der Sohn des Bürgermeisters kam zu uns an den Tisch und erklärte uns kurz die neue Strategie für den Wahlkampf seines Vaters. Ich täuschte Interesse an seiner Rede vor, während ich meinen Kaffee trank. Nachdem Reginald wieder gegangen war, fragte Isabella mich, wie es kam das ich so viele Leute kannte. Ich erklärte ihr, dass es meist nur um Geschäfte ging und bereute es sofort.

„Nimmst du mich mal mit in deine Firma?" Fragte sie plötzlich.

„Ja, selbstverständlich." Antwortete ich und hoffte, dass sie es schnell wieder vergaß.

Der Bürgermeister hielt noch seine Rede und dann war es Zeit zu gehen. Es war mittlerweile zwei Uhr Morgens. Isabella erhob keinen Widerspruch und wir gingen gemeinsam zum Auto. Ich fing an über den Verlauf des Abend nachzudenken, verschob das dann aber schnell auf später. Jetzt musste ich erstmal die Versuchung loswerden, die Isabella für mich bedeutete und den Frust der damit verbunden war.

Sobald wir im Auto saßen, fielen Isabella die Augen zu. Der Tag musste sie ausgelaugt haben, erst die Arbeit im Café, dann Madame Chantal und dann noch die Aufregung des heutigen Abends. Als wir bei ihrem Haus angekommen waren, schien Isabella zu schlafen, ich beobachtet sie einige Sekunden, bis sie die Augen aufmachte. Sie sah mich an und sagte schlicht.

„Danke."

Ich verstand nicht, warum sie sich bedankte.

„Wofür?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Dafür das du mir erlaubst Frau zu sein."

Es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass ich der erste sein sollte, der ihr Verlangen geweckte hatte, aber es machte mich irgendwie stolz.

Sie beugte sich zu mir, aber anstatt eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses, bekam ich einen keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn, der Lust auf mehr in mir auslöste. Aber ich bewegte mich nicht und sie stieg aus. Zurück blieb dieser Duft, der mein Blut zum kochen brachte.

Ich drückte das Gaspedal durch, um mich, zumindest für diese Nacht, von ihr zu entfernen. Es wartete ein langes Gespräch mit der kalten Dusche auf mich.


	13. 22 Juli 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 22 Juli 2007

Ich betrachtet mich eine ganze Weile im Spiegel, es war schon spät, sehr spät und ich musste früh aufstehen um zu arbeiten, aber das war mir egal. Mich interessierte es im Moment nur, mich selber zu betrachten und festzustellen, was sich in mir geändert hatte.

Meine Lippen waren rot, geschwollen und pochten warm.

Ich konnte einen neuen Teil in mir entdecken, einen Teil der bis vor ein paar Stunden noch tief in meinem Inneren versteckt gewesen war und von dessen Existenz ich keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Es waren Gefühle und Sensationen in mir geweckt worden, die ich noch nie erlebt hatte. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ich befürchtet es würde mir aus der Brust springen, in meinen Augen sah ich einen Glanz, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

Das war ich, ein anderes ich, ein unbefangenes, neues ich, dass die Sensationen ausleben wollte.

Ich hatte kein Konzept zu all dem was mir gerade passierte, dass einzige was mir dazu einfiel war, weibliche Sinnlichkeit. Da war dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Leichtigkeit, so als ob ich ein Heißluftballon wäre.

Ohne es verhindern zu können, schloss ich meine Augen und rief mir sein Bild vor Augen. Edward Cullen. Das Bild war sofort da, er stand hinter mir, sehr nah hinter mir und sah ebenfalls in den Spiegel, nur das er nicht sich betrachtete sondern mich.

Er legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und mir war bewusst, wie dumm meine kleine Fantasie war, aber ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, jetzt nicht.

Er strich meine Haare zur Seite und seine warmen Lippen streiften die empfindliche Haut an meinem Hals, der Druck den ich plötzlich in meinem Unterbauch fühlte, brachten meine Knie zum zittern. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte ich meinen Kopf und suchte seine Lippen und da waren sie, er küsste mich mit der Leidenschaft die ich erhofft hatte.

Ich wunderte mich über meine neu erworbene Gabe des Phantasieren. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass die Szene sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit der Situation hatte, die ich Heute mit Edward erlebt hatte. Als ich meine Augen wieder aufmachte, war ich natürlich allein in meinem Bad.

Langsam wischte ich mir das ab, was mich verändert hatte, nicht ohne das Versprechen abzugeben, die neue, leidenschaftliche, Bella bald wiederzusehen. Wenig später sah mich mein altes ich wieder an und mich überraschte es zu sehen, dass der Glanz in meinen Augen geblieben war.

Das Kleid, die Frisur, das Make-Up, alles wurde entfernt und durch einen gewöhnlichen Pyjama ausgetauscht. Und mit einem letzte seufzen verabschiedete ich mich von der sinnlichen und verführerischen Frau, die ich nie wirklich sein würde.

Schnell schlüpfte ich in mein Bett, in wenigen Stunden würde ich zur Arbeit müssen.

Das Zwitschern der Vögel weckte mich, bevor mein Wecker schellte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, gerade erst die Augen zugemacht zu haben. Ich widerstand dem Versuch meine Augen wieder zuzumachen, wenn mich das Leben eins gelehrt hatte dann war es, dass Arbeit und Geld verdienen einen Unabhängig machte. Ich stand auf, obwohl meine Augen wieder zufallen wollten.

Ich schlurfte unter die Dusche und machte mich dann für die Arbeit fertig. Als ich fertig war musste ich feststellen, dass es noch viel zu früh war um ins Café zu fahren. Wenn ich mich jetzt hingesetzt hätte, wäre ich mit Sicherheit wieder eingeschlafen. So beschloss ich ein paar Plätzchen zu backen, dabei musste ich mich nicht allzu sehr konzentrieren und es ging mir schnell von der Hand. Während die Plätzchen im Ofen waren, machte ich mir einen starken Kaffee, damit ich den Vormittag auch überstand. Als die Plätzchen fertig waren, war es auch für mich Zeit zur Arbeit zu fahren.

Ich nahm meine Sachen und machte mich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. An der Ecke stand ein schwarzes Auto, dass ich glaubte schon ein paar Mal gesehen zu haben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, jetzt wurde ich auch noch paranoid.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam ich am Café an, eigentlich hätte Jessica schon das sein müssen und auf mich warten, aber das tat sie natürlich nicht. Ich suchte meine Schlüssel und machte den Laden auf. Da ich schon daran gewöhnt war, dass Jessica zu spät kam, fing ich direkt an die Tische und Stühle zurecht zu rücken. Die ersten Gäste würden nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Minuten später ertönte auch schon das Glöckchen über der Tür. Jessica war natürlich noch nicht da und so machte ich mich bereit die Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Ich ging zu dem Tisch und stellte überrascht feste, dass mein früher Gast der Kellner von Gestern war. Auch er schien mich direkt wieder zuerkennen.

„Hey, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich so schnell wiederzusehen." Sagte er fröhlich.

„Ja...Eh...das.." Es war ungewohnt für mich, dass mich ein junger Mann so freundlich behandelte. „Ich arbeite hier." Erklärte ich das offensichtliche.

„Das sehe ich." Kam es vergnügt von ihm und er lächelte mich an. Ich sah ihn einen Augenblick lang nur an. Ob Edward mit einem echten Lächeln auch so anders aussehen würde? Ich hatte ihn noch nie ehrlich lachen gesehen.

„Ich...eh.." Hatte ich jetzt etwas das Sprechen verlernt? „Was möchtest du bestellen?" Platzte ich raus.

„Du kommst gleich auf den Punkt, eh?" Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien das alles äußerst witzig zu finden.

Ich sah wie muskulös seine Arme waren und auch sonst war er gut gebaut. Wo kam das den jetzt her? Ich achtete doch sonst nicht auf so etwas.

„Das ist es nicht." Ich lächelte ihn nervös an. „Es ist nur das..."

„Bella!"

Ich kam nicht dazu ihm zu erklären was es war, Jessica war endlich zur Arbeit erschienen.

Ich war so auf den jungen Mann konzentriert gewesen, dass ich sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie schien äußerst schlecht gelaunt zu sein und hielt mir auffordernd ihre Hand hin, damit ich ihr den Block für die Bestellungen gab. Ich drückte ihn ihr in die Hand und sofort wand sie sich mit honigsüßer Stimme dem Gast zu.

Nachdem ich dem Kellner nochmal entschuldigend angelächelt hatte, ging ich hinter meinen Tresen. Er sah mehrmals zu mir rüber, er wunderte sich wahrscheinlich über den Unterschied zwischen der Frau von Gestern und der, die er Heute sah.

Ich bereitete sein Bestellung zu, Eier mit Speck und Toast und stellte es auf Jessicas Tablett. Ohne weiter auf den jungen Mann zu achten, kümmerte ich mich um die restlichen Bestellungen, die nach und nach ein trudelten.

Zwei Stunden später war er immer noch da, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er auf irgendetwas warten würde. Vielleicht wartete er auf Jessica, die war immer wieder an seinem Tisch stehen geblieben und hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten. Sie hatte es diesmal bestimmt geschafft, sich ihn zu angeln.

Der Vormittag verging schnell und ich bereitete so langsam alles für den Feierabend vor, dabei dachte ich darüber nach, was ich mit Edward machen sollte. Er hatte mich noch nicht angerufen und ich überlegte mir tausend Möglichkeiten, warum er das nicht getan hatte.

Ich war gerade beiden letzten Tellern angekommen, als das Glöckchen über der Tür klingelte. Schnell sah ich nach, ob noch ein Gast gekommen war, aber es war der Kellner, der das Café verließ. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und er winkte mir zu, ich hätte mich lieber persönlich von ihm verabschiedete, aber er schien ein Opfer von Jessica geworden zu sein.

„Was zum Teufel treibst du eigentlich in deiner Wohnung!" Schrie Jessica mich förmlich an, sie stand plötzlich hinter mir.

„Was für einen idiotisches Zeug redest du jetzt wieder?" Fragte ich zurück.

„Das ist nicht idiotisch, der einzige Idiot hier bist du. Warum um Himmels Willen, hat mich dieses Bild von einem Mann über dich ausgefragt?" Fauchte sie. „Ist er etwas dein Freund?" Sie sah mich einmal von oben bis unten an. „Deine anderer Freund? Was für eine Hexe bist du eigentlich?"

Und schon wieder kam sie mit der Hexerei...Aber was ich interessanter fand, war der Grund für ihre Wut. Sollte der Kellner wirklich den ganzen Vormittag hier verbracht haben, um etwas über mich zu erfahren? Was ich allerdings nicht so ganz verstand war, wie er mich gefunden hatte? Obwohl ich ihr eigentlich keine Erklärung abgeben musste, sagte ich.

„Ich kenne ihn eigentlich gar nicht." Sollte er irgendwelches Interesse an mir gehabt haben, wird Jessica schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass er es jetzt nicht mehr hatte. Wie ich sie kannte, wird sie kein gutes Haar an mir gelassen haben.

„Er hat aber gesagt, dass ihr euch Gestern Abend gesehen habt..."

Ich ignorierte sie einfach und kümmerte mich wieder um meine Arbeit, in der Hoffnung, dass die Zeit schnell umgehen würde. Zum Glück und wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, verschwand Jessica schon vor der Zeit und ich konnte in Ruhe alles vorbereiten. Morgen war mein freier Sonntag und ich wollte alles perfekt hinterlassen.

Nachdem ich alles abgeschlossen hatte, ging ich zur Bushaltestelle und versuchte nicht an Edward zu denken. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu sauer zu sein, weil ich seine Stimme Heute noch nicht gehört hatte.

Zu Hause angekommen, ging ich direkt in mein Schlafzimmer, zuerst flogen meine Schuhe in eine Ecke und dann tauschte ich meine Jeans gegen einen bequemen Rock aus. Es tat so gut barfüßig über die kalten Fliesen zu laufen, dass ich beschloss, noch eine Weile so zu bleiben. Ich wollte gerade in meine offene Küche, um mir ein paar Cornflakes zu machen, als es an der Wohnungstür schellte.

Ich erwartete niemanden und machte neugierig die Tür auf. Dann setzte ich mich fast auf meinen Hintern.

Edward Cullen stand vor meiner Tür, er hatte einen Strauss roter Rosen in der Hand und sah mich schweigend an.

So wie er mich ansah, musste ich ein ganz schön dämliches Gesicht machen. Ich versuchte meine Stimme wiederzufinden, aber es verging eine ganze Weile und mir schossen diverse Bilder durch den Kopf. Seine Hände auf meinem Körper...atmen Bella, einfach atmen.

„Was machst du hier?" Platzte ich raus, als ich meine Stimme wieder hatte und es hatte sich wohl etwas unfreundlich angehört.

„Ich kann wieder gehen...wenn du das willst..." Edward machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein!" Rief ich aufgeregt und wurde natürlich rot. Er sah mich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an „Das ist es nicht..." Ich dachte an meine bescheidenen Wohnung. „Ich hab nicht aufgeräumt." Erklärte ich beschämt.

Seine Stirn glättete sich merklich.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" Fragte er und reichte mir die Rosen. Ich nahm die Rosen entgegen, es war das erste mal, dass ich Rosen geschenkt bekam. Ich vergrub meine Nase in den Blüten und roch an ihnen. Edward beugte sich leicht vor, ich wusste nicht, ob er mich küssen wollte, oder ob er auch an den Blumen riechen wollte.

Ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite und er ging in mein kleines Wohnzimmer, während ich die Tür zu machte und hoffte, dass er meine Wohnung nicht als zu einfach empfand.

Edward blieb abrupt mitten Im Raum stehen, so als ob ihn etwas stören würde. Ich hoffte, dass es nichts mit meiner Wohnung zu tun hatte. Nachdem ich eine Vase gesucht hatte, stellte ich die Rosen auf den Tisch und sah, dass er noch immer mitten im Raum stand und mich fest ansah.

„Setzt dich doch." Forderte ich ihn auf und er setzte sich,seine Augen noch immer fest auf mich gerichtet. „Kann ich dir was anbieten?" Fragte ich unsicher. Er sah an mir vorbei, zu den Plätzchen die noch immer auf der Arbeitsplatte standen.

„Kann ich die probieren?" Edward zeigte auf die Plätzchen.

„Möchtest du die wirklich probieren?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ich habe dich darum gebeten, nicht?"

Ich nickte und holte einen Teller, legte ihm einige Plätzchen darauf und brachte sie ihm.

„Was möchtest du trinken?" Fragte ich und hoffte, dass ich auch das im Haus hatte, was er wollte.

„Milch?" Jetzt hörte er sich an wie ein kleiner Junge.

Schnell drehte ich mich um, damit er nicht mein überraschtes Gesicht sehen konnte. Wieder ging ich zu meiner Küchenzeile und holte ihm ein Glas Milch. Ich gab es ihm und setzte mich dann auf den Sessel, ihm gegenüber.

Schweigend aß er die Plätzchen und trank die Milch dazu, dabei beobachtet ich ihn und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Edward Cullen in meinem bescheidenen Wohnzimmer saß. Es war eine merkwürdige Situation und ich fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Edward stellte das leere Glas auf den Tisch und sah mich an, ich sah eine Art von Qual und Schmerz in seinen Augen und sofort hatte ich das Gefühl ihn beschützen zu wollen.

„Danke." Sagte er schlicht.

Dieses Danke und auch sein Blick waren anders, es hörte sich an, als ob er damit nicht nur die Plätzchen meinte.

Da ich meine Sprache noch nicht wiedergefunden hatte, nickte ich nur und war irgendwie stolz.

Edward stand auf und ich dachte schon das er gehen wollte, aber er kam langsam auf mich zu. Wie gelähmt saß ich da und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Wollte er schon wieder gehen? Ich wollte schon aufstehen, als er vor mir in die Knie ging. Verzweifelt versuchte ich in seinen Augen zu lesen, was er wollte, oder ob er jetzt verrückt geworden war.

Wie hypnotisiert sah ich auf seine Hand, die er zu meinem Gesicht hob, mir kurz über die Wange streichelte und sie dann sanft in meinen Nacken legte. Bei seiner Berührung bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Er übte leichten Druck aus und ich konnte nicht anders, als mich nach vorne zu beugen. Seine Lippen trafen mit einer Unruhe auf meine, die diesmal nicht von mir ausging.

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und ich kämpfte innerlich mit der Panik die in mir aufstieg. Ich wollte ihn weg stoßen und fragen, warum er sich so unberechenbar und widersprüchlich verhielt. Aber die Wärme die in mir aufstieg, die sein Kuss in mir auslöste, gewann die Überhand. Meine Hände entwickelten mal wieder ein Eigenleben und gruben sich fest in seine weichen Haare, dass war für ihn der Auslöser mit seiner Zunge meinen Mund zu erobern.

Seine Hand glitt von meinem Nacken, über meine Schulter zu meiner Taille, wo er einen leichten Druck ausübte, damit ich aufstand. Wie eine Marionette tat ich das auch und fand mich in seinen Armen wieder. Fest drückte er mich gegen seinen Körper. Er hob mich hoch und trug mich zum Sofa, auf dem er vorher gesessen hatte. Die Situation überforderte mich völlig, aber ich weigerte mich es abzubrechen, noch nicht.

Ich hatte ihn vermisst, zu sehr und das war dumm, genauso dumm, wie all diese Gefühle die er in wenigen Tagen in mir ausgelöst hatte. Was tat ich hier?

Edward ließ sich rückwärts auf das Sofa fallen und diente mir als Matratze, als er mich mit sich zog und ich fühlte mich wie ein Wackelpudding in seinen Armen.

Seine Hände lagen auf meinem Rücken, wanderten kurz zu meinem Bauch, dann wieder auf meinen Rücken und er schob mein Shirt etwas hoch. Als seine Finger meine nackte Haus berührten, sog ich überrascht die Luft ein. Ein noch nie da gewesenes Kribbeln lief über meinen Rücken. Auch ich wurde langsam mutiger und nahm meine Hand von seiner Schulter und erforschte die Muskulatur seiner Brust.

Edward ließ seine Hände über meine Hüften gleiten und legte sie auf meine Beine, seine Lippen verließen meine und er setzte viele kleine Küsse auf mein Kinn und wand sich dann meinem Hals zu, den ich ihm nur zu gerne darbot. Ich war richtig stolz auf mich, bis er meinen Rock hoch schob und seine Hände auf meine nackten Beine legte. Warm und fest streichelten sie über meine Beine, bis...

Warum musste alles so perfekt und gleichzeitig so unmöglich sein? Seine warmen Hände berührten den Saum meines Slips und all die Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit schossen mir wieder in den Kopf und löschten jedes anderes Gefühl aus. Ich musste weg von ihm, so schnell wie möglich.

Ich stützte mich an seiner Schulter ab, wobei sich unsere Mitten gefährlich nahe kamen und ich fühlte wie erregt er war. Im Stillen darum betend, dass er mich verstehen würde, legte ich meine Stirn gegen seine und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Bitte...ich...bitte..." Stammelte ich und wich seinen feurigen Augen aus.

Edward zog die Stirn kraus, aber er schien nicht sauer zu sein, er schien eher die Realität der Situation abzuschätzen. Ich saß noch immer halb auf ihm und unsere Körper waren miteinander verschlungen.

Er legte seine Hände um meine Taille und plötzlich saß ich neben ihm auf dem Sofa.

Ich zog meinen Rock zurecht, sah auf den Fußboden und fühlte mich wie eine Idiotin. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare fuhr.

„Es tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte er sich.

So richtig verstand ich nicht, wofür er sich entschuldigte, aber ich nahm an, dass es wegen seiner fehlender Kontrolle war. Obwohl ich mich eigentlich nicht als so begehrenswerte einstufen würde, zumindest nicht für einen Mann wie ihn. Edward sah mich fest an.

„Mir tut es mehr Leid." Gab ich zu, beschämt darüber, dass ich nicht sein konnte wie all die anderen Mädchen in meinem Alter.

Ich wartete darauf, dass er aufstehen und gehen würde und da stand er auch schon auf.

„Ich glaube ich gehe besser."

Mir war bewusst, dass ich ihn nie wiedersehen würde und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen.

„Bitte...Ich muss dir was erzählen." Ich wollte ihm den Grund für meine Zurückweisung erklären. So sehr es mich auch selber erschreckte, ich vertraute ihm. „Solltest du immer noch die Absicht haben bei mir zu bleiben, solltest du es wissen." Wenn ich ihm alles erzählt hatte, würde er mit Sicherheit für immer gehen.

„Alles was ich über meine Kindheit weiß...ich bin in einem Heim aufgewachsen. Ich habe keine Familie...im Heim hat man mir gesagt, dass meine Mutter mich, direkt nach meiner Geburt, ausgesetzt hat. Anscheinend war ich für eine lange Zeit in einem Krankenhaus." Edward setzte sich wieder zu mir auf das Sofa.

„Als ich ins Heim kam war ich noch sehr klein und konnte die Sachen die dort passierten nicht verstehen...die Arbeiten die wir verrichten mussten...wie wir ausgebeutet wurden...warum wir geschlagen wurden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was Misshandlungen sind." Für einen Moment sah ich wieder all das vor mir, von dem ich glaubte, dass ich es tief in meinem Inneren verschlossen hatte. Edward sagte nichts, er sah mich nur an. Er schien mir zuhören zu wollen und ich hoffte, dass er bei mir bleiben würde.

„Je älter ich wurde, desto mehr verstand ich und begriff, dass das alles kein Spiel war...wir mussten uns unser Dach über dem Kopf und die Mahlzeiten verdienen...und vieles mehr."

Ich erinnerte mich wieder an die beiden Männer, Jungen, die mein Leben komplett verändert hatten. An die physischen und psychischen Schmerz, den sie mir im zarten Alter von dreizehn Jahren zugefügt hatten.

Ich war mich nicht sicher, ob ich ihm das erzählen sollte, ihm erzählen sollte wie dumm ich gewesen war...

„Mitten in dem Ganzen lernte ich jemanden kennen...jemanden den ich für einen Freund gehalten hatte..." Jetzt konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich war noch keine 18 Jahre alt und hatte schon viel zu viel negatives erlebt.

„Aber seine Absichten und die seiner Freunde...hatten nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun..."

An dem Punkt konnte ich nicht weiter sprechen... zumindest jetzt nicht. Vielleicht konnte ich es ihm eines Tages erzählen. Ich war misshandelt und fast vergewaltigt worden, von jemandem den ich für einen Freund und vielleicht sogar etwas mehr gehalten hatte.

„Du bist vergewaltigt worden?" Fragte Edward plötzlich in die Stille.

Innerlich war ich millionenfach vergewaltigt worden.

„Ich will es vergessen." Antwortete ich einfach und genau das wollte ich. „Ich danke dir, dass du mir zugehört hast, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob du überhaupt noch an mir interessiert bist...nach all dem..." Die Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht und ich holte tief Luft. „Ich hoffe das du mich verstehst."

Edward rutschte schweigen näher, legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich an seine Brust.

„Verzeih mir." Ich konnte das Schluchzen jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Nein, du musst mir verzeihen...ich wusste nicht..." Sagte er voller Reue. Außer Esmeralda hatte mich noch nie jemand getröstet und ich klammerte mich an ihn wie ein kleines Kind.

Wollte Edward wirklich Geduld mit mir haben? Er war hier an meiner Seite weil er es wollte. Ich hatte ihm nichts zu bieten, außer meinen Tränen, aber er war hier und hielt mich im Arm. Er war nicht gegangen.

Oh Gott, wie sollte ich mich nicht in ihn verlieben? Ich fühlte in seinen Armen beschützt, wie ich es mich noch nie gefühlt hatte...und ich schlief ein.

Als ich irgendwann wieder aufwachte, sah ich direkt auf die weiche Haut seines Halses und merkte, dass er ruhig atmete. Edward war ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Mir fiel sofort wieder ein was passiert war und das ich weinend in Edwards Armen eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig hob ich den Kopf von seiner Schulter, aber Edward bewegte sich nicht. Er war bestimmt genauso müde wie ich.

Ich schaffte es aufzustehen, ohne ihn zu wecken und betrachtet ihn einen Augenblick lang. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und er sah sehr entspannt aus. Mich überfiel eine unbändige Lust ihn zu küssen, aber ich hielt mich zurück, er sollte noch etwas schlafen. Stattdessen beschloss ich, uns eine leckeres Abendessen zuzubereiten.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich in mein Schlafzimmer und holte eine Decke, mit der ich Edward zudeckte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es schon sieben Uhr war. Ich ging in meine kleine Küche, um ein ganz spezielles Hähnchengericht zu machen.

Um Edward nicht zu wecken, werkelte ich so leise wie möglich in meiner kleinen Küche. Ich bereitete das Hähnchen vor und schob es in den Ofen, dann machte ich mich daran den Tisch zu decken. Ich entschied mich, auch noch einen Salat anzurichten und hoffte, dass es Edward schmecken würde.

Irgendwann fühlte ich mich beobachtet und drehte mich langsam um. Edward war aufgewacht und sah mich an. Wie lange er das wohl schon tat?

„Hallo." Sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Hallo." Antwortete er ernst und sah dann auf seine Uhr. „ Wow! Ich...wir haben aber lange geschlafen." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und gähnte herzhaft, was an ihm etwas merkwürdige wirkte.

„Ja...Eh...ich hab uns was zu essen gemacht." Erklärte ich.

Er lächelte mich an.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es mir schmecken wird."

Konnte Glück einem in der Brust weh tun? Konnte nicht vorhandene Ablehnung einen innerlich zum jubeln bringen?

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie breit mein Grinsen war und es war mir auch egal. Edward stand auf und kam zum Tisch. Er setzte sich und ich richtete unser Essen auf den Tellern an, stellte sie auf den Tisch und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.

Edward schnitt sich ein Stück von dem Hähnchen ab, steckte es in den Mund und kaute mit geschlossenen Augen. Es schien ihm zu schmecken. Wir waren fast fertig mit essen, als er sein Besteck zur Seite legte und mich ansah.

„Ich möchte, dass du zu mir ziehst."

Die Gabel machte viel zu viel Krach als sie mir aus der Hand auf den Teller fiel. Zum Glück richtet das kein großes Durcheinander an. Dagegen herrschte in meinem Kopf ein heilloses Durcheinander.

Was hatte er gesagt?


	14. 22 Juli 2007 II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 22. Juli 2007

Wieder war die Frau nicht in meinen Träumen erschienen und ich wachte schlecht gelaunt auf. Nicht nur das ich zu wenig geschlafen hatte, ich hatte es auch nicht geschafft meiner neuen Leidenschaft zu frönen.

Es war Samstag und ich musste ins Büro. Ich hatte mitten in der Nacht noch meinen Anwalt angerufen und mit ihm einen Termin vereinbart. Er musste mir noch die Ergebnisse seiner Nachforschungen bringen. James hatte zwar gesagt, dass er noch Zeit brauchte, aber das hatte ich nicht akzeptiert. Ich wollte wissen, was im Leben von Isabella Swan passiert war.

So schlurfte ich mit meiner schlechten Laune ins Bad und machte mich fertig, um ins Büro zu fahren. Ich musste auch noch Pläne machen, wie es mit Isabella weitergehen sollte. Um die Fortschritte die ich letzte Nacht bei ihr gemacht hatte, musste ich sie so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen.

Als ich fertig war ging ich zu meinem Wagen und sagte meinem Fahrer, dass er sich beeilen sollte. Eine halbe Stunde später war ich an meinem Büro und es kam mir vor, als ob wir eine Ewigkeit gebraucht hätten. Ich stieg aus und begab mich, ohne meine neue Sekretärin zu grüßen, in mein Büro. So wie sie mich ansah, hatte sie erwartet, dass ich freundlicher sein würde und das machte mich wiederum wütend. Ich mochte mich selber nicht, wenn ich so eine Laune hatte.

Im meinem Büro warf ich meinen Koffer auf meinen Schreibtisch und griff direkt nach meinem gelben Antistress-Ball, der vom vielen benutzen eher schwarz war.

Es klopfte an der Tür und meine Sekretärin kam rein.

„Ihr Anwalt ist da." Erklärte sie etwas schnippisch.

„Bitten sie ihn rein." Antwortete ich trocken. „Und keine Störungen bitte."

Ich warf den Ball auf den Tisch, der prallte dort ab und flog hinter meinen Stuhl, dort blieb er erstmal liegen.

„Ich dachte schon Sie kommen nicht mehr." Sagte ich unfreundlich und bot ihm nicht mal an sich zu setzten.

„Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte er sich. „Ich bin etwas müde, diese Nachforschungen waren etwas zeitaufwendig."

„Gibt es etwas neues?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Ja." Er seufzte und holte einen seiner üblichen Hefter aus seinem Aktenkoffer. „Es ist etwas sehr unfreundliches."

Ich erwartete, das es nichts war, was man nicht handhaben konnte. So etwas konnte ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Das Heim in dem Miss Swan gelebt hat, hat nicht gerade den besten Ruf. Es weißt eine lange Liste von Kindern mit psychischen Problemen auf und es gibt auch Berichte über Misshandlungen an den Kindern."

„Psychische Probleme?" Wiederholte ich wie ein Papagei. Ich fand Isabella eigentlich sehr vernünftig und normal, schüchtern, aber normal. James machte den Hefter auf.

„Ich habe keine Beweise, sondern nur Zeugenaussagen von Leuten die im Heim gewesen sind. Kinder die adoptiert worden sind, deren Eltern und von der Köchin...sie hat anscheinend lange dort gearbeitet. Sie haben das Heim als einen Ort beschrieben, an dem Vergewaltigungen und Misshandlungen an der Tagesordnung waren."

Schweigend ließ ich diese Neuigkeit auf mich wirken. Nach einigen Minuten sagte ich.

„Und über Isabella?"

„Über sie direkt habe ich keine Aussagen bekommen, um das zu erfahren was ich erfahren habe, musste ich mich als jemand ausgeben, der an einer Adoption interessiert ist." Erklärte er.

„Und?" Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur so umständlich war, um mich zu ärgern.

„Die Köchin, sie ist nicht mehr die jüngste, kann sich an einen Vorfall erinnern, der ungefähr zu der Zeit stattgefunden hat, als Miss Swan aus dem Heim verschwand. Es gab da einen Skandal um einen Überfall auf eines der Mädchen in den zwei männliche Heiminsassen verstrickt waren."

Das hieße, es könnte sich um sie handeln, oder auch nicht. Ich wusste also noch immer nicht mehr.

„Im Heim gibt es keinerlei Register über diesen Vorfall und keiner will wirklich darüber reden." Erklärte James.

Ich erinnerte mich wieder der Zwischenfall vor dem Restaurant ein, als ich sie am Arm festgehalten hatte und die Angst die sich in ihrem Gesicht gezeigt hatte. Mir war durchaus bewusst, was es hieß eine nicht so einfache Kindheit zu haben und glaubte sie ein wenig verstehen zu können. In ihren Augen hatte ich die Faszination für mich gesehen, aber auch die Angst die sie vor mir hatte, weil ich ein Mann war.

Jetzt, da ich wusste warum sie manchmal so distanziert war, würde ich vorsichtiger vorgehen.

Eine andere Erinnerung erschien in meinem Kopf, der Kuss auf der Toilette.

Wenn wir Recht hatten und ihre Kindheit alles andere als rosa gewesen war, hatte sie trotzdem auf meine tierischen Instinkte reagiert. Ich war gut darin zu erkennen, ob eine Frau mich begehrte oder nicht und Isabella hatte mich in dem Moment begehrt.

„Ich will Beweise und ich will, dass du sie mir besorgst. Anonym natürlich." Forderte ich.

Das gefiel mir gar nicht, eine Sache war es eine erwachsene Person zu täuschen, eine ganz andere ein Kind zu missbrauchen. Das war ein Verbrechen und musste bestraft werden.

Und wieder erschienen Bilder in meinem Kopf. Bilder von einer sehr jungen Isabella Swan, die von schmutzigen und obszönen Händen angefasst wurde.

Es fiel mir schwer, die Wut die in mir aufstieg vor James zu verbergen. Und ich wusste auch, dass es nicht gut war wenn ich anfing dieses Mädchen in mein Herz zu schließen.

„Du bist gut darin Beweise zu sammeln, tu alles was von Nöten ist. Es ist mir egal was es kostet und welche Methoden du anwendest. Ich will wissen, wer die Verantwortlichen sind und das dieses Heim in anständige Hände kommt." Verlangte ich.

Ich hörte mich an, als ob ich eine Wahlrede halten würde und für einen Moment kam ich mir wie einer dieser ritterlichen Helden vor. Aber als ich dann wieder an meine eigentlichen Motive dachte, verpuffte das sofort.

James versprach, alles in die Wege zu leiten und ging dann.

Ich versuchte meine schlechte Laune zu vergessen und mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, aber ein leichtes Stechen in der Brust sagte mir, dass ich das nicht so ganz schaffte. Da traf ich den Entschluss Isabella zu besuchen, wenn ich fertig war. So weit ich mich erinnerte, arbeitet sie Heute nur einen halben Tag.

Es war das erste mal, dass ich eine meiner Eroberungen in ihrer Wohnung besuchte, ich entwickelte mich noch zu einem richtigen „Freund". Ich hob das Telefon ab und rief meine Sekretärin zu mir.

„Bestellen sie bitte einen Strauss roter Rosen." Trug ich ihr auf. Rosen, bis jetzt hatte ich meinen Frauen immer Schmuck oder so geschenkt. Aber so wie ich Isabella kannte, würde sie so etwas schlichtes wie einen Strauss Blumen mehr zu schätzen wissen.

Zwei Stunden später hatte ich meine Arbeit beendet und war mit Sicherheit der Letzte im Büro, zusammen mit meiner Sekretärin. Die informierte mich, dass die Blumen da sein. Ich dankte ihr und schickte sie nach Hause.

Ich sammelte auch meine Sachen zusammen, nahm den Strauss und machte mich auf den Weg zu Isabella. Den ganzen Tag über hatte ich mich nicht bei ihr gemeldet, ich wollte ihr nicht die Möglichkeit geben, mir eine Abfuhr zu erteilen. Meinem Fahrer hatte ich auch für den Rest des Tages frei gegeben und fuhr selber zu ihr.

Bei ihrem Haus angekommen, stellte ich mein Auto ab und stieg aus. Als ich gerade klingeln wollte, kam jemand aus der Haustür und ich ging direkt hoch zu ihrer Wohnung.

Ich schellte und hoffte, dass sie auch zu Hause war.

Zu meiner Erleichterung hörte ich Schritte hinter der Tür und Isabella machte auf.

Sie hatte die Haare mal wieder zusammengebunden und nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, hatte sie mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit meinem Besuch.

„Was machst du hier?"

Das war nicht die Art von Begrüßung, die ich erwartet hatte und schon war meine schlechte Laune wieder da.

„Ich kann wieder gehen...wenn du willst." Das hörte sich nach einem Vorwurf an, aber sie sollte merken, dass mir ihre Begrüßung mir nicht gefiel.

„Nein!" Schrie sie fast. „Das ist es nicht...ich hab nicht aufgeräumt." Ihre Wangen wurden rot und plötzlich fand ich sie sehr hübsch. Selbst meine schlechte Laune war plötzlich weg.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" Fragte ich und reichte ihr die Blumen. Sie nahm sie und es erschien ein Glanz in ihren Augen, den ich bis jetzt erst selten gesehen hatte. Ich betrachtete sie so aufmerksam, dass mir auffiel wie ihre Hand leicht zitterte, als sie die Blumen entgegen nahm. Sie hob sie an ihre Nase und roch mit geschlossenen Augen an ihnen und sah fürchterlich verletzbar aus.

Isabella machte einen Schritt zur Seite und bat mich damit rein. Langsam ging ich in ihre Wohnung und sah mich genau um. Es war nicht unordentlich, es war klein, aber sehr gemütlich. Und es roch, wie mein zu Hause als ich noch klein war...

Abrupt blieb ich stehen, als dieser wohl bekannte Duft, den ich nie vergessen hatte, in meine Nase stieg, weiter in mein Gehirn und von da aus meine all meine Sinne stimulierte. Es war absurd, dass etwas so einfaches, mich so sehr berühren konnte, aber es tat es.

Ungläubig drehte ich mich um und mein Blick fiel auf die Plätzchen, von denen dieser Duft auszugehen schien.

„Setzt dich doch." Riss Isabella mich aus meinen Gedanken, sie hatte die Rosen in einer Vase auf den Tisch gestellt. Ich sah sie mir genauer an, sie trug ein einfaches Shirt und einen schlichten Rock dazu. Sie war barfüßig und es war nicht die geringste Spur von Make- Up an ihr zu sehen.

„Kann ich dir was anbieten?" Fragte sie, ganz Gastgeberin.

Meine Augen flogen sofort zu den Plätzchen. Isabella hatte sie gemacht und ich hatte seid dem Tod meiner Mutter keine hausgemachten Plätzchen mehr gegessen.

„Kann ich die probieren?" Fragte ich und zeigte auf die Plätzchen.

Isabella drehte sich von mir weg und sah in die Richtung in die ich gezeigt hatte.

„Möchtest du die wirklich probieren?" Wollte sie etwas ungläubig wissen.

„Ich hab dich darum gebeten, nicht?"

Sie nickte und ging zu ihrer kleinen, aber sehr ordentlichen Küchenzeile. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen und beobachtet jede ihrer Bewegungen. Sie musste sich etwas strecken, um einen Teller aus dem Schrank zu holen und ihr Shirt schmiegte sich dabei verführerischen an ihre schmale Taille. Unter ihrem Rock konnte ich die Rundungen ihrer Hüften erahnen.

Isabella dekorierte einige Plätzchen auf den Teller und kam wieder zu mir. Auf halbem Weg blieb sie stehen, als ob ihr was eingefallen wäre und fragte.

„Was möchtest du trinken?"

Ich zögerte einen Augenblick und dachte wieder an meine Kindheit, als ich solche Art von Leckerbissen immer mit dem traditionellen Kindergetränk schlecht hin begleitet hatte und ohne es vermeiden zu können kam es auch schon aus meinem Mund.

„Milch?"

Sie sah mich so überrascht an, wie ich mich fühlte. Isabella gab mir den Teller und ging wieder zu ihrer kleinen Küche und holte meine Milch.

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, als sie das Glas Milch vor mich auf den Tisch stellte und tausende von Erinnerungen auf mich ein prasselten. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel mir gegenüber.

Der erste Bissen versetzte mich sofort in die Vergangenheit und ich spürte das unbändige Verlangen, meine Mutter zu umarmen. Fast war ich versucht die Augen zu schließen, noch nie hatte es jemand auch nur annähernd geschafft, das Aroma und den Geschmack der Sachen zu erreichen, die meine Mutter für mich zubereitet hatte. Das war kindisch und ich wusste das, aber ich wurde gerade in meine Kindheit versetzt und das machte mir bewussst, dass ich auch nur ein Mensch war. Ich vermisste meine Eltern wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Unbewusst hatte ich meine Augen doch zu gemacht und machte sie jetzt wieder auf, um nach der Milch zu greifen. Sie war angenehm kalt und obwohl mir bewusste war, dass es Unsinn war, schmeckte auch sie wie bei meiner Mutter.

Ich ließ nicht einen Krümel auf dem Teller und trank auch die Milch komplett aus und dann konnte ich nur ein Wort sagen.

„Danke."

Isabella sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich konnte so etwas wie Stolz in ihren Augen sehen. In mir stieg ein seltsames neues Gefühl auf, es hatte zum Teil mit meiner Mutter zu tun, aber zu einem viel größeren Teil mit Isabella. Sie war meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, sie strahlte die gleiche Liebe, Wärme und auch Verständnis aus.

Ohne meine Augen von ihr zu nehmen, stand ich auf und sie beobachtet jede Bewegung von mir.

Als ich direkt vor ihr stand, ging ich in die Knie, um mit ihr auf einer Höhe zu sein. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und legte sie in ihren Nacken, ich übten leichten Druck aus und zog sie zu mir und gab ihr den Kuss, nachdem es mich so sehr verlangte.

Erst in dem Moment wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich es jetzt brauchte sie zu küssen, mit meinen Lippen zu beweisen, dass sie real war und das sie all diese Gefühle zu mir zurückgebracht hatte. Verdammte Sentimentalität, verdammt meine Machtlosigkeit vor den Erinnerungen an meine Familie. Aber ich musste sie auch küssen, weil sie die erste war, die es geschafft hatte sich mit meiner Mutter auf eine Stufe zu stellen.

Isabella hob die Hand und ich dachte im ersten Augenblick, dass sie mich weg stoßen wollte, aber sie grub ihre Finger in meine Haare und erlaubte mir, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Ihre samtige Zunge berührte meine und mein Blut sammelte sich in meinem Kopf und an weniger unschuldigen stellen, mit anderen Worten, Isabella erregte mich, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Taille und forderte sie mit leichtem Druck auf, aufzustehen. Unsere Lippen verloren nicht eine Sekunde den Kontakt und als sie stand, konnte ich nicht anders, als diesen zarten, warmen Körper fest an mich zu drücken. Ich drückte sie so fest an mich, dass ihre Füße den Bodenkontakt verloren.

Ein leises Stöhnen kam aus ihrer Brust und jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper. Und ich merkte, dass ich wieder kurz davor war die Kontrolle zu verlieren, ich erstickte fast an der Notwendigkeit mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, aber nicht mit irgendeiner. Isabella war diese Frau, die ich begehrte und haben musste. Und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ich wollte sie mit jeder Faser und um jede Faser, meines Körpers spüren.

Ich ließ mich mit ihr zusammen auf des Sofa fallen und wieder wich sie nicht vor mir zurück, sonder setzte sich rittlings auf mich, was sie meinem erregten Schwanz gefährlich nahe brachte. Ihr mädchenhafter Rock rutschte etwas höher und das brachte mich fast um den Verstand.

Langsam schob ich ihr Shirt hoch, bis meine Fingerspitzen ihre weiche, nach Vanille duftende Haut berührte. Isabella wehrte sich nicht, sonder schickte auch ihre Hände auf Erkundungstour. Sie nahm ihre Hand von meiner Schulter und streichelte langsam über meine Brust. Mein Herz raste und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich gleich vor Erregung platzten würde und sie hatte nur meine Brust berührt, mit dem Stoff meines Hemdes dazwischen.

Ich musste die berühren, wenn ich das nicht tat, würde ich zusammenbrechen. Meine Hände glitten über ihre schlanken Formen, bis zum Saum ihres Rockes, meine Lippen verließen ihre und wanderten zu ihrem Hals. Isabella setze sich etwas zurück und saß jetzt genau auf meinem Ständer. Ich stöhnte auf, sie so zu sehen, ließ mein letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung verschwinden. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob ich ihren Roch hoch, ich musste ihre Haut unter meinen Händen spüren. Ich wollte wissen, ob sie es genauso wollte wie ich.

Ihre warme, nackte Haut unter meinen Händen zu spüren, war unglaublich. Ich hatte das Gefühl, noch nie eine Frau so sehr begehrt zu haben wie sie. Doch als ich mit den Fingern ihren Slip berührte, zog sie sich zurück. Isabella legte mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Stirn gegen meine und das tat sie nicht aus Erregung, es war etwas anderes, was ich in ihrem Gesicht sah.

„Bitte...ich...bitte..." Stotterte sie.

Mir fiel wieder ein was James gesagt hatte, es gab keine Beweise, aber das Mädchen konnte durchaus Isabella sein. Das kühlte meine Leidenschaft etwas ab. Und wieder brachte mich der Gedanke, dass die falschen Hände sie angefasst haben könnten, zum kochen, aber diesmal nicht aus Leidenschaft.

Ich legte meine Hände um ihre Taille, setzte mich auf und mit der gleichen Bewegung, setzte ich sie neben mich.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte ich die ersten Worte die mir in den Sinn kamen und sprach damit die erste ehrliche Entschuldigung seit langer Zeit aus.

„Mir tut es mehr Leid." Sagte Isabella und zog siech ihren Roch wieder züchtig über die Knie, ich fühlte mich jetzt wie ein Schwein.

„Ich glaub ich gehe jetzt besser." Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass sie jetzt wohl lieber auf meine Gesellschaft verzichten würde.

„Bitte..." Ich hatte Recht, sie bat mich zu gehen. Mein Besuch Heute war keine gute Idee gewesen und ich stand auf. „... ich muss dir etwas erzählen." Sagte sie einige Augenblicke später. „Solltest du immer noch die Absicht haben bei mir zu bleiben, solltest du es wissen."

Sofort war meine Neugierde geweckt, sollte ich jetzt etwa alles erfahren, ohne das ich Nachforschungen anstellen musste? Ich musste zugeben, dass mich ihre Geschichte wirklich interessierte.

„Alles was ich über meine Kindheit weiß...ich bin in einem Heim aufgewachsen. Ich habe keine Familie...im Heim hat man mir gesagt, dass meine Mutter mich, direkt nach meiner Geburt, ausgesetzt hat. Anscheinend war ich für eine lange Zeit in einem Krankenhaus." Fing Isabella an zu erzählen und ich setzte mich wieder zu ihr.

Ich erinnerte mich an eine ähnliche Sache, als ich ungefähr zehn Jahre alt war und krank bei meinem Vater im Krankenhaus lag, hatte ich gehört wie sich meine Eltern über ein ausgesetztes Baby unterhalten hatten.

„Als ich ins Heim kam war ich noch sehr klein und konnte die Sachen die dort passierten nicht verstehen...die Arbeiten die wir verrichten mussten...wie wir ausgebeutet wurden...warum wir geschlagen wurden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was Misshandlungen sind." Fuhr Isabella fort und sah ernst auf ihre Hände, sie schien sich wieder in die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens zurückversetzt zu haben.

„Je älter ich wurde, desto mehr verstand ich und begriff, dass das alles kein Spiel war...wir mussten uns unser Dach über dem Kopf und die Mahlzeiten verdienen...und vieles mehr."

Der Schmerz den ich in ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte berührte eine Faser in mir, von der ich nicht wusste, dass ich sie besaß und der ich keinen Namen geben konnte. Verdammte Sentimentalität, wieder mal.

„Mitten in dem Ganzen lernte ich jemanden kennen...jemanden den ich für einen Freund gehalten hatte..." Isabella stockte, jetzt schien sie zu dem Punkt zu kommen, der mich am meisten interessierte. Ich beobachtet sie genau und konnte sehen, dass Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten.

„Aber seine Absichten und die seiner Freunde...hatten nichts mit Freundschaft zu tun..."

Isabella hörte auf zu reden und ich hatte Angst, dass sie einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen könnte. Ihre Erinnerungen waren alles andere als schön.

„Du bist vergewaltigt worden?" Ich konnte die Frage nicht vermeiden und hoffte sie damit aus ihrer Starre zu holen. Gleichzeitig merkte ich, wie wieder die Wut in mir aufstieg.

„Ich will es vergessen." Das war keine richtige Antwort auf meine Frage und ich war genauso schlau wie vorher.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mir zugehört hast, obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob du überhaupt noch an mir interessiert bist...nach all dem..." Sie weinte jetzt unkontrolliert und ich fühlte mich etwas hilflos. „Ich hoffe das du mich verstehst."

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte ich meinen Arm um sie und zog sie an meine Brust. Jetzt kannte ich einen Teil ihrer Geschichte und wusste mehr oder weniger was mich erwartete, auch im Bett und ich verfluchte mich selber dafür, dass ich sie so begehrte.

„Verzeih mir." Schluchzte sie an meiner Brust.

„Nein, du musst mir verzeihen...ich wusste nicht..." Jetzt entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr und hoffte, dass es sich so ehrlich anhörte, wie es gemeint war. Ich hielt sie fest, bis ihr schluchzen immer weniger wurde und ich irgendwann merkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Auch ich merkte, wie mir die Augen zufielen. Es war eine kurze Nacht gewesen und ein ereignisreicher Tag. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Isabellas Scheitel, atmete den frischen Duft ihrer Haare ein und schlummerte ein.

Endlich erschien die Frau wieder in meinem Traum. Sie tanzte um mich herum, aber ihr Gesicht war noch immer im Schatten und ich konnte sie nicht erkennen. Ihre Hände berührten mich, doch wenn ich sie berühren wollte, wich sie vor mir zurück. Aber das war mir egal, sie war wieder da und das war wichtig. Gleichzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich einen Schatz in meinen Armen hielt, den ich beschützen musste, genau wie die Frau in meinen Träumen.

Irgendwann stieg mir ein köstlicher Duft in die Nase, der mich regelrecht dazu zwang aufzuwachen.

Ich blinzelte ein paar mal und merkte, dass die Wärme die ich empfand von keiner Frau ausging, sondern von einer Decke, mit der ich zugedeckt worden war. Von weitem hörte ich einige Geräusche und Schritte, als ich die Augen endlich ganz auf hatte, fand ich mich in Isabellas Wohnung wieder.

Langsam bewegte ich mich, so das Isabella nicht mitbekam, dass ich wach war und ich sie so ein wenig beobachten konnte. Sie bewegte sich leise und vorsichtig, wahrscheinlich um mich nicht zu wecken. Ich sah wie sich sich vorbeugte um in den Ofen zu sehen, in dem anscheinend das vor sich hin brutzelte, was so appetitlich roch.

Fasziniert beobachtet ich, wie liebevoll sie den Tisch deckte und wieder erinnerte sie mich an meine Mutter. Isabella legte die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit ins kochen, wie ich es bis jetzt nur bei der Frau gesehen hatte, die mich auf die Welt gebracht hatte.

Während ich sie beobachtet, musste ich wieder an das denken, was sie mir erzählt hatte. Ich verspürte eine unbändige Lust den Rest ihrer Geschichte zu erfahren.

Plötzlich drehte Isabella sich um, zu schnell für mich und ich konnte mich nicht schlafend stellen. Ich sah sie einfach nur an.

„Hallo." Sagte sie schlicht, so las ob wir nur einfache Freunde wären.

„Hallo." Antwortete ich, so als ob mich ihre Sprachlosigkeit angesteckt hätte. Ich zog meinen Arm unter der warmen Decke hervor, um auf meine Uhr zu sehen und stellte erstaunt fest, wie spät es schon war.

„ Wow! Ich...wir haben aber lange geschlafen." Stellte ich fest und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ja...Eh...ich hab uns was zu essen gemacht." Erklärte sie. Ein von ihr zubereitete Essen, war bestimmt der Himmel auf Erden. Bei dem Gedanken erschien automatisch ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es mir schmecken wird." Sagte ich überzeugt.

Das brachte Isabella zum lächeln und das verwandelte ihr trauriges Gesicht in ein sehr hübsches.

Ich schob die Decke weg, stand auf und ging zu dem liebevoll und perfekt gedeckten Tisch. Wo sie das nur gelernt hatte, auch das war eine Sache, die sie mit Sicherheit nicht im Heim gelernt hatte. Ich musste Geduld haben, James war gerade dabei ihre Zeit im Heim zu erforschen. Was sie danach gemacht hatte, würde er auch noch herausfinden.

Isabella richtet das Essen auf den Tellern an, was auch wieder perfekt und appetitlich aussah. Sie stellte den Teller vor mir hin und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich schnitt mir ein großes Stück von dem zarten Hähnchen ab und wie ich es erwartet hatte, zerging es auf der Zunge und der Geschmack war einfach himmlisch. In dem Moment wusste ich genau welches der nächste Schritt sein musste. Ich legte mein Besteck zur Seite, sah sie fest an und wartete, bis sie meinen Blick erwiderte.

Sobald sie mir in die Augen sah, sagte ich fest.

„Ich möchte, dass du zu mir ziehst."

Isabella erstarrte einen Augenblick und dann fiel ihre Gabel laut scheppernd auf ihren Teller. Sie hielt meinem Blick stand, aber das war wohl eher der Schock.

Ich hoffte nur, dass sie mir genauso direkt und ehrlich antworten würde, wie ich sie gefragt hatte.


	15. 22 Juli 2007 III

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 22. Juli 2007

„Ich möchte das du zu mir ziehst."

Dieser Satz hallte in meinem Kopf wieder. Es war wie in einem Alptraum und es hatte sich eine unangenehme Stille im Raum breit gemacht.

Es war etwas, was ich unmöglich akzeptieren konnte, das war mir klar, aber in meiner Fantasie konnte ich mir durchaus ein Leben an seiner Seite vorstellen...

Und es erschienen noch viel mehr Bilder in meinem Kopf, ich in einem weißen Kleid...das war absurd.

„Warum?" Platzte ich raus und meine Wangen war bestimmt knallrot. Es gab noch viel mehr Fragen die ich stellen wollte, aber zu mehr war ich im Moment nicht fähig.

Edward sah mich an, als ob er sich die Antwort genau überlegen musste.

„Ich brauche dich." Antwortete er dann schlicht.

Genau das wollte ich nicht hören, ich wollte das er selber merkt, wie absurd seine Idee war. Die Tatsache das er mich brauchte, wofür auch immer, rechtfertigte noch lange nicht, dass wir zusammen zogen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht..." Ein Kaktus würde sich bestimmt überzeugender anhören. Ein Teil von mir brannte darauf zu allem ja zu sagen, was er mir vorschlug, aber wenn ich in der Vergangenheit auch dumm gewesen war, war ich jetzt dumm und misstrauisch.

Ich konnte so etwas wie Schmerz in seinen aristokratischen Gesichtszügen erkennen.

„Warum?" Wiederholte er meine Frage von vorher, nur das er sich wesentlich sicherer anhörte.

Die Liste der Gründe war zu lang, als das ich sie alle aufzählen könnte, aber der wichtigste war, dass ich nicht bereit dazu war. Ich würde vielleicht nie dazu bereit sein, mit jemanden diese Art von Intimität zu teilen.

Ich schob meinen Teller von mir und stand auf. Ich wollte ihn nicht länger ansehen und ihm die tausend Gründe erklären.

Mit zitternden Knien ging ich zum Fenster,er kam mir nicht nach, was mich erleichterte. Ich konnte nicht klar denken, wenn er mir zu nah war und mich ansah, wie er mich immer ansah. Aber er wartete selbstverständlich noch immer auf meine Antwort.

„Also..." Fing ich an und biss mir erstmal auf die Zunge. „Du willst nicht mit mir zusammen leben." Behauptete ich einfach.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dich gerade genau darum gebeten." Argumentierte er taktisch.

„Hast du überhaupt gehört was ich dir erzählt habe?" Fragte ich und bezog mich auf meine Vergangenheit. „Das..."

Jetzt stand Edward auf und kam auf mich zu. Mit jedem Schritt den er auf mich zu machte, schlug mein Herz etwas schneller. Ich hatte meinen Blick fest auf meine Füße gerichtet, aber als er seine warmen Finger unter mein Kinn legte, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich habe jedes Wort gehört." Sagte er mit einem Ton in der Stimme, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte. „Ich will dir nicht wehtun." Setzte er langsam hinzu.

Wann würde er begreifen, dass ich es sein könnte, die ihm wehtun würde?

„Du verstehst nicht." Sagte ich, ohne ihm meine Gedanken zu erklären.

Er stand viel zu nah und das brachte mich aus dem Konzept.

„Ich will mit dir zusammenleben, weil du mir gefällst und zwar sehr. Ich will immer bei dir sein." Sagte Edward und seine Worte waren wie Honig für mich, wie Medizin für einen Kranken. „Seid dem ich dich kenne, konnte ich nicht aufhören an dich zu denken, immer..."

Es lag Monotonie in seiner Stimme und es hörte sich an, als ob es ihm nicht leicht fiel so ein Eingeständnis zu machen.

Mir fiel es verdammt schwer bei meiner Absage zu bleiben, wenn er so mit mir sprach, aber es war genauso schwer zu glauben, dass ein Mann wie er mit mir zusammenleben wollte.

Ich versuchte erstmal Zeit zu schinden.

„Aber ich muss arbeiten...ich.." Ich würde es auf keinen Fall zulassen, auf seiner Liste der monatlichen Kosten zu landen.

„Du würdest irgendwie für mich arbeiten." Er lächelte mich schief an. „Nur das ich der Zusatzlohn wäre."

Ja, er war eine Prämie von der ich nicht mal zu träumen wagte. Ich wollte zurück lächeln, aber ich konnte nur auf seinen Mund starren und meine Gesichtszüge schienen eingefroren zu sein.

Ich wollte ihn fragen, was er wirklich von mir wollte, aber ich hatte viel zu viel Angst vor der Antwort. Dachte ich wirklich darüber nach, ja zu sagen? Was für ein Unsinn ging mir den durch den Kopf?

Ich musste ehrlich zu mir sein, die Idee mit ihm zusammen zu wohnen, schien mir gar nicht so absurd wie ich es ihm klar machen wollte. Aber es war zu früh, viel zu früh. Wir kannten uns überhaupt nicht.

Bevor ich noch irgendeine Dummheit von mir geben konnte, drehte ich mich um und machte ein paar Schritte von ihm und seiner übernatürlichen Überzeugungskraft, weg.

„Isabella." Sagte er hinter mir und mein erster Impuls war es, mich umzudrehen und mich ihm zu stellen, aber ich wusste genau, dass meine Widerstandskraft dann bröckeln würde.

„Isabella." Ich war einfach zu schwach und drehte mich um.

„Ich muss..." Sagte ich langsam und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich will...ich muss darüber nachdenken."

Sofort bereute ich meine leeren Worte. Warum machte ich ihm Hoffnung, dass ich doch mit ihm zusammenleben würde? Ich musste wirklich über alles nachdenken, aber nicht wenn er so nah war und mich mit diesen Augen ansah, die das Paradies versprachen, von dem ich nicht zu träumen gewagt hätte. Warum musste er nur so ausdrucksstarke Augen haben?

Er kam die zwei Schritte auf mich zu, die uns voneinander trennten und sah mich mit diesem penetranten Blick an. Jetzt war er wieder viel zu nah und ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren.

„Ich brauche dich." Sagte er nachdrücklich und es erschien wieder dieses Verlangen in seinen Augen, dass mir auf der einen Seite Angst machte und mich gleichzeitig anzog. Dieser Blick gab mir das Gefühl besonders zu sein, exklusiv.

Und wieder einmal war ich in seinen Armen gefangen und ich tat nichts, um das zu verhindern.

„Du hast gar keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich brauche." Murmelte er und die Worte gingen mir durch und durch. Seine Stimme übermittelte diese Notwendigkeit und auch seine Augen konnten mich nicht anlügen.

Noch nie hatte mich jemand gebraucht, außer Esmeralda natürlich, aber das war nicht zu vergleichen. Meine Augen wanderten zu seinen Lippen und ich wollte, dass er mich küsste.

„Edward..."

Es war als ob ich einen Schalter umgelegt hatte und Edwards hungrige Lippen trafen meine, so als ob dieser Kuss meine Meinung ändern könnte.

Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ich durfte nicht nachgeben, ich musste alles gründlich überdenken. Aber wenn Edward so weitermachte, würde ich wie Wachs in seinen Händen sein.

Ich riss mich zusammen und unterbrach den Kuss. Edward legte seine Stirn gegen meine und atmete schwer.

Konnte ich wirklich meine Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen und mein Herz einem Mann öffnen? Ja, ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein...mit ihm leben. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, wollte ich all die Grundsätze die ich mir in den Jahren aufgebaut hatte vergessen. Auch den wichtigsten von allen, vertraue nur dir selbst.

„Lass mich darüber nachdenken...Bitte..." Bat ich und wollte, dass er mir die richtigen Argumente sagte, damit ich nachgeben konnte.

Edward drückte einfach seine Lippen gegen meine und meinen Körper fest gegen seinen. So konnte ich nicht klar denken. Nein, ich wollte nicht nachgeben, nicht so. Ich drückte ihn leicht von mir weg.

„Mach das nicht...gib mir Zeit." Meine Stimme klang so schwach wie ich mich fühlte. Edward beugte seinen Kopf wieder, küsste mich diesmal aber nicht, sonder sah mich nur an.

„Ich will nicht warten." Erklärte er und fuhr mir mit der Zungenspitze über meine Mundwinkel.

„Bitte..." Ich wusste nicht, ob ich in bat mich zu küssen oder es nicht zu tun. „Tu es für mich...lass mir etwas Zeit."

Edward blieb einige Minuten einfach stehen, seine Hände lagen auf meiner Taille und er sagte nichts. Dann entfernte er sich langsam von mir und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Ich blieb stehen, wo er mich stehen gelassen hatte und Edward aß sein, jetzt sicherlich kaltes, Abendessen auf. Er sagte nichts, sonder schien jeden Bissen zu genießen und aß ausgesprochen langsam alles auf. Ihn so genüsslich mein Essen verspeisen zu sehen, weckte in mir das Bedürfnis zu allem ja zu sagen. Aber ich durfte nicht nachgeben und vielleicht würde ich es nie können. In meinem Kopf herrschte ein riesiges Durcheinander.

Als sein Teller sauber war, legte Edward das Besteck zur Seite und ich wartete noch immer darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Er fuhr sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare und ich wollte nicht das er ging. Aber was ich jetzt wollte, stand ganz hinten auf meiner Liste.

Edward stand auf, nahm seine Jacke und ging zur Tür. Würde er wirklich nichts mehr zu mir sagen?

Wieso musste mein Herz mir jetzt so wehtun?

Er hatte den Türgriff schon in der Hand, als er einen tiefen Seufzer ausstieß und sich wie in Zeitlupe zu mir umdrehte. Edward sah mich an und in seinem Blick lag etwas seltsames, er sah aus als ob er leiden würde. Wir sahen uns gut zwei Minuten lang schweigend an, dann streckte er abrupt die Hand nach mir aus, so als ob ich meine hineinlegen sollte.

„Gib mir einen Abschiedskuss." Sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Konfus sah ich ihn an, er stand steif an der Tür und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und gab damit der Versuchung viel zu schnell nach, aber ich konnte es nicht vermeiden. Bei Edward Cullen konnte ich gar nichts vermeiden.

Ich legte meine Hand in seine und machte den letzten Schritt in den Abgrund. Er beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen sanften und keuschen Kuss, der nichts mit der Leidenschaft zu tun hatte, die ich in den letzten Tagen kennengelernt hatte. Doch obwohl dieser Kuss diese Leidenschaft vermissen ließ, löste er doch einen Sturm an Gefühlen in mir aus, mit denen ich nicht umgehen konnte.

Er löste sich von mir.

„Wir sehen uns."

Ich hatte Angst ihn gehen zu lassen und war kurz davor ja zu sagen, aber ich durfte nicht so schwach sein. Er hatte eh schon viel zu viel Macht über mich.

Er machte die Tür hinter sich zu und ich lehnte mich dagegen, so schwer atmend, als ob ich einen Marathon gelaufen wäre.

Als ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, musste ich meine steifen Glieder bewegen. Ich ging zum Tisch, um ihn abzuräumen. Edwards fast sauberer Teller, erinnerte mich wieder an alles, was sich heute Nachmittag in meiner kleinen Wohnung abgespielt hatte. Langsam räumte ich alles ab und fing an zu spülen.

Es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich, wahrscheinlich weil mir so viel im Kopf herumschwirrte, das ich mich nicht wirklich auf das konzentrierte, was meine Hände taten. Hoffentlich würde mein Kopf mich diese Nacht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Ich stellte gerade den letzten Teller in den Schrank, als mein Telefon schellte. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Soweit ich wusste, hatte niemand meine Nummer. Vielleicht hatte sich jemand verwählt. Ich ging zum Telefon und hob ab.

„Hallo?" Fragte ich zögernd.

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung war ein abgehacktes Atmen zu hören, mehr nicht.

„Hallo?" Wiederholte ich und bekam langsam Angst.

„Bella..." Flüsterte eine männliche Stimme unheimlich.

„Wer ist da?" Ich wurde so langsam hysterisch, wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, war es ein verdammt schlechter.

„Du weißt wer ich bin..." Kam es aus dem Hörer, aber die Stimme war so leise, dass ich nicht erkennen konnte, wer es war.

„Was willst du?" Fragte ich, jetzt wütend. Wollte Edward mir einen Streich spielen?

„Dich...Rache...Bella..."

Rache?

Ich knallte den Hörer auf und zog den Stecker aus der Wand. Das war wirklich ein schlechter Scherz.

Gerade hatte ich mich etwas beruhigt und meinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle, als es an der Tür schellte. Ich zuckte zusammen, es war die Gegensprechanlage, es stand also niemand direkt vor meiner Tür. Langsam ging ich zur Tür und meldete mich.

„Hallo?"

„Miss Isabella Swan?"

„Ja, was ist?" Die Panik stieg wieder in mir auf.

„Ich glaube ein Verwandter von ihnen hatte gerade, ein paar Straßen von hier, einen Autounfall." Der Mann schien gerannt zu sein, er atmete schwer.

„Verwandter?" Ich hatte keine Verwandten oder Familie. Es sei den...

„Das...das kann nicht sein..."

„Er wiederholt immer wieder ihren Namen und diese Adresse. Wir haben einen Krankenwagen gerufen, aber er ist so unruhig. Sie müssen mitkommen. Bitte!"

Sobald er das Wort Unruhig ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ich, dass es nur Edward sein konnte. Ich griff nach irgendeiner Jacke, zog mir Schuhe an, griff nach meinem Schlüssel und war schon aus der Tür. Unten wartete ein junger Mann auf mich.

„Wo ist er?" Fragte ich panisch. Es hatte schon so viel Unglück in meinem Leben gegeben, wenn jetzt auch noch... Ich würde den Verstand verlieren.

Der Mann antwortete mir nicht, sondern rannte sofort los und ich hinterher. Wir rannten bis zum Ende der Straße und bogen dann auf die Hauptstraße ab und bei dem was ich da sah, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen.

Ich konnte das Heck von Edwards dunklem Sportwagen sehen, er war gegen einen Baum gefahren und von dem vorderen Teil des Autos war nur noch Schrott übrig.

Um den Wagen hatten sich Männer in blauen Uniformen und auch einige Schaulustige versammelt. Sie versuchten anscheinend gerade Edward aus dem Auto zu bekommen. Ich kämpfte mich durch die Menge und konnte Edward stöhnen hören. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ich hatte das Gefühl, an allem Schuld zu sein.

„Stop Miss." Sagte einer der Polizisten zu mir, als ich unter dem Absperrband durch schlüpfen wollte.

„Lassen sie mich durch, ich...ich bin eine Verwandte von ihm..." Erklärte ich schnell.

„Sind sie Isabella Swan?" Fragte der Polizist.

„Ja, lassen sie mich bitte durch." Wieso kannte er meinen vollen Namen?

Das tat er dann auch und ich sah wie die Sanitäter Edward auf eine Bahre legten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er hatte eine blutende Wunde am Kopf und sein Bein war irgendwie seltsam verwinkelt.

„Edward...?" Wie konnte das passieren?

Zögernd ging ich zu ihm und legte meine Hand auf seine. Sofort griff er fest meine Hand und machte die Augen auf.

„Edward?" Fragte ich und hoffte, dass er mich erkennen würde.

„Be...Is...Bella." Murmelte er leise.

Es gefiel mir, wenn er mich Bella nannte. Obwohl er wohl Isabella sagen wollte.

„Bella.." Sagte er, als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Ich spürte einen Stich in meiner Brust, wie damals, als ich Esmeralda verloren hatte und in dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich mich in diesen Mann verliebt hatte und ihn auf gar keinen Fall verlieren wollte.

„Ich bin hier Edward." Ich beugte mich vor und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die Sanitäter setzten sich in Bewegung und Edward krallte sich regelrecht an meiner Hand fest. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten mit den Sanitätern Schritt zu halten.

„Was ist passiert?" Wollte ich von einem der Polizisten wissen, der am Krankenwagen stand.

„Er hat die Kontrolle über sein Auto verloren, vielleicht wollte er irgendjemandem oder irgendwas ausweichen und ist gegen den Baum geprallt." Erklärte er mir methodisch.

Ich betete zu Gott, dass seine Unaufmerksamkeit nichts mit mir zu tun hatte.

Als die Bahre im Krankenwagen war, kletterte auch ich rein und setzte mich neben ihn. Edward nahm sofort wieder meine Hand und fixierte mich mit seinen grünen Augen. Es war, als ob ich der einzige feste Punkt in seinem Universum wäre und er machte mir etwas Angst. Aber ich würde ihn nicht darum bitten, es zu lassen.

Eine Viertelstunde später kamen wir am Krankenhaus an. Die Bahre mit Edward wurde schnell ausgeladen und in die Notaufnahme gebracht. Und von da aus durch eine breite Tür, durch die ich nicht mitgehen durfte. Ich bettelte mit aller Kraft die ich aufbringen konnte, aber ich durfte nicht mit.

Es kam ein Pfleger zu mir und brachte mich zu einer Reihe von Stühlen, er zwang mich regelrecht dazu mich zu setzten.

Ich blieb eine Stunde lang unbewegt sitzen, bis mich endlich jemand ansprach. Vor mir stand ein großer und muskulöser Mann, der einen weißen Arztkittel trug. Er fragte nach der Familie von Edward Cullen.

„Das bin ich." Antwortete ich schüchtern. Im Moment war ich mir alles andere als sicher, welche Art von Verwandtschaft ich wohl mit Edward hatte.

„Sie sind?" Fragte der Arzt und streckte mir seine Hand hin.

„Isabella Swan...seine..." Er unterbrach mich lachend.

„Seine Verlobte." Sagte er fröhlich und nahm meine Hand. „Ich bin Emmett McCarthy,ich habe ihren Verlobten verarztet."

„Wie geht es ihm?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Gut, wenn man die Schwere seines Unfalls bedenkt. Er hat eine Platzwunde am Kopf und einen etwas komplizierten Beinbruch, ansonsten geht es ihm gut."

Als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fiel mir eine riesen Berg Steine von den Schultern. Es ging ihm gut und er war gerettet.

„Hat er...Probleme mit dem Gedächtnis?" Fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Da er nichts anderes gemacht hat, als nach ihnen zu rufen, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass es seinem Gedächtnis und seinem Kopf generell, gut geht. Sein Bein ist eine andere Sache, es wird gut vier bis sechs Wochen dauern, bis er wieder richtig laufen kann. Wir werden ihn operieren müssen, wenn die Entzündung etwas zurückgegangen ist und dann wird er zur Rehabilitation müssen." Als der Doktor mir das alles erklärt hatte, musste ich schlucken. Aber seinem Kopf ging es gut, dass war wichtig.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?" Langsam wurde ich ungeduldig.

„Klar...er kann es glaube ich auch kaum erwarten sie zu sehen..." Sagte er fröhlich.

Ich ging hinter ihm her durch die Tür, durch die ich vorhin nicht gehen durfte. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und auch ein wenig nach Blut. Wir gingen in einen Saal, in dem mehrere Betten standen, die mit Vorhängen voneinander getrennt waren. Der fröhliche Doktor blieb vor einem Bett stehen, dessen Vorhänge geschlossen waren.

Dr. McCarthy zog den Vorhang zur Seite und ich sah Edward in seinem Bett liegen, er war blass und sah stur an die Decke.

„Mr. Cullen." Rief der Doc gut gelaunt. „Raten sie mal wer draußen auf dem Flur war?" Es war, als ob er auf einem Kindergeburtstag den Clown ankündigen würde.

Edward setzte sich sofort auf, so gut er es mit dem bandagierten Bein und den Schläuchen in seinen Armen konnte. Unsere Augen trafen sich und es war wie ein Wechselbad der Gefühle, ich war besorgt und gleichzeitig erleichtert, weil es ihm offensichtlich gut ging.

„Ich werde wohl nicht mehr gebraucht." Trällerte der Doc und verschwand. Ob der wohl jemals schlechte Laune hatte?

Ich blieb wie angewachsen stehen und wartete, dass Edward etwas sagte. Nervös spielte ich mit dem Ärmel meiner Jacke und betrachtete all die Schläuche die in seinen starken Armen steckten, in den Armen, die mich noch vor kurzem fest umarmt hatten. Der Rest von seinem muskulösen Oberkörper war von einem einfachen Krankenhaushemd bedeckt.

„Komm her." Sagte Edward leise.

Langsam ging ich bis zum Kopfteil des Bettes und spürte einen Knoten in meinem Hals, lange würde ich die Tränen nicht zurückhalten können.

„Küss mich." Er sah mich fest an.

Jetzt konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr halten, sie liefen wie ein Wasserfall über mein Gesicht. Er sah so verletzlich aus in diesem Krankenhausbett und das machte auch mich verletzlich. Ich beugte mich runter und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, dabei tropften meine Tränen auf sein Gesicht.

„Es tut mir Leid...es tut mir so Leid..." schluchzte ich.

„Na ja, noch bin ich ja nicht tot." Versuchte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu scherzen.

„Red keinen Unsinn." Schimpfte ich und gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss, dann setzte ich mich zu ihm aufs Bett. Vorsichtig streichelte ich über die Wunde an seinem Kopf. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich gerade heraus.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein wenig halluziniert und die Kontrolle über meinen Wagen verloren...Ich sehe bestimmt zum anbeißen aus." Er hob seine Hand um sein Wunde zu berühren.

„Das sollte jetzt deine geringste Sorge sein." Ich legte meine Hand auf seine und hielt ihn davon ab seinen Kopf zu berühren. Ich zwang ihn dazu seine Hand aufs Bett zu legen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wunde.

Er zuckte merklich unter meiner Berührung, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es ihm angenehm oder unangenehm war. Ich wollte ihm etwas Platz schaffen und rutschte etwas zurück, aber er schaffte es mich festzuhalten. Dafür das er einen Autounfall gehabt hatte, hatte er verdammt viel Kraft.

Ich quietschte leise, als er mich auf seine Brust zog.

„Gib mir einen richtigen Kuss." Forderte er und drückte seine Lippen auf meine, um mir die Art von Kuss zu geben, die ich vermisst hatte.

Seine Zunge drang ohne zu zögern in meinen Mund ein und ich konnte ihn nicht zurückweisen. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass er am Leben war und ihm nichts schlimmes passiert war, verwandelte sich in pures Verlangen. Ohne seine Wunde zu berühren grub ich meine Hände in seine Haare und er schaffte es, mich noch näher an ihn zu ziehen. Hoffentlich kam der fröhliche Doc jetzt nicht wieder und erwischte uns in dieser Situation.

Ich wurde etwas mutiger und ließ eine Hand über seine Brust wandern. Er hatte nur das dünne Krankenhaushemd an und ich konnte spüren, wie muskulös, fest und gleichzeitig weich seine Brust war. Ich hörte sein raues Stöhnen, aber er schob mich nicht von sich. Meine eigene Leidenschaft überwältigte mich und meine Hand wanderte bis zu seinem Bauch. Edward stöhnte wieder und ich merkte, wie er mich weg schob.

Bestimmt hatte ich alles falsch gemacht. Ich wollte mich aufsetzten, doch er hielt mich fest. Er hielt mich auf Distanz, ließ mich aber nicht gehen. Ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen und hielt meine Augen geschlossen. Jetzt wusste ich wieder was Ablehnung war...wieder mal.

„Sieh mich an." Bat er.

Ich kam seiner Bitte nach und sah direkt in seine Augen.

„Jetzt...jetzt kannst du mich nicht mehr verlassen." Erklärte er und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen.

Natürlich wusste ich sofort was er meinte, ich hatte schließlich nicht aufgehört darüber nachzudenken, seit dem er mich gefragt hatte.

Edward zog mich wieder etwas näher und murmelte gegen meine Lippen.

„Ich brauche dich." Und ich konnte nur nicken.

Er brauchte für seine Genesung jemanden der ihn pflegt. Wie es aussah, standen die Sterne alle zu seinen Gunsten und ich verstand jetzt, von welcher Notwendigkeit er sprach. Die Angst die ich gehabt hatte, weil ich ihn hätte verlieren können, hatte mir die Augen geöffnet.

Ich sah in seine Augen und sah eine neue Zukunft vor mir, nicht schwarz und dunkel wie bisher, sondern eine Zukunft in der ich vielleicht glücklich werden könnte...eine Zukunft an der Seite eines geliebten Menschen.

„Ich werde mit dir zusammenziehen." Sagte ich und sah ihn fest an.

Er knurrte wie ein Raubtier und zog mich wieder auf sich. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss besiegelte meinen Entschluss und ich hoffte, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.


	16. 22 Juli 2007 IV

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 22. Juli 2007

Obwohl ich eine ehrliche Antwort von Isabella erwartete, war ich nicht sicher ob ich sie auch bekommen würde. Zuerst bekam ich gar keine Antwort, sondern sie fragte mich nach dem Grund. Sie versuchte anscheinend Zeit zu schinden, um die passende Ausrede zu finden.

Ich erklärte ihr mir knappen Worten, dass ich sie brauchte. Natürlich erklärte ich ihr nicht den wahren Grund und das mir die Zeit weg lief. Damit konnte ich sie aber auch nicht überzeugen. Sie wich mir aus und versuchte selbst ihre Vergangenheit als Argument zu benutzen, von der ich noch immer nicht alles wusste. Fast war ich versucht sie zu fragen, was es war, dass sie mir nicht erzählen wollte.

Es entstanden lange Momente des Schweigen, in denen ich keinen Schritt weiter kam, so das ich versuchte sie mit meiner körperlichen Nähe aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Bis zu einen gewissen Punkt begehrte Isabella mich, dass merkte ich genau. Nur das ich zu meiner eigenen Schande eingestehen musste, dass ich sie auch begehrte und zwar sehr.

Ihre Nähe erweckte wieder meine sexuellen Instinkte und was ich eigentlich dazu benutzen wollte, um sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen, brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Ich wollte sie so sehr, dass es mir schwer fiel mich zu beherrschen. Aber ich durfte sie auf gar keinem Fall verschrecken.

Sie musste zu mir ziehen. Allein schon wenn ich mir vorstellte jeden Tag eine von ihr zubereitete Mahlzeit zu bekommen, die mich an die glücklichsten Zeiten in meinen Leben erinnerten, konnte ich ihre Absage nicht akzeptieren.

Isabella bat mich darum ihr Zeit zu geben, damit sie es sich überlegen konnte. Selbstverständlich hatte ich keine Zeit, die ich ihr geben konnte. Zeitweise meldete sich sogar mein schlechtes Gewissen weil ich sie so unter Druck setzte, aber das brachte ich schnell wieder zum Schweigen.

„Ich will nicht warten." Gab ich eher für mich selber zu.

„Bitte." Bat sie wieder. „Tu es für mich...lass mir etwas Zeit."

Für sie?

Sie glaubte also, dass sie mich damit manipulieren könnte. Sie hatte mich nicht um sehr viel gebeten, aber wenn ich ihre letzten Worte analysierte, konnte ich nur zu dem Ergebnis kommen, dass sie glaubte das ich Gefühle für sie hatte, sonst hätte sie mich nicht in dieser Form darum gebeten.

Das war gut, aber irgendetwas hinderte mich daran damit so zufrieden zu sein, wie ich es sollte.

Langsam entfernte ich mich von ihr und ließ meine Hände dabei genauso langsam über ihre Formen gleiten. Isabella blieb einfach stehen und ich wand mich wieder meinem Abendessen konnte das köstliche Essen meine Wut etwas beruhigen, die in meinen Venen aufstieg.

Isabella beobachtete mich und es machte sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen breit, aber das war mir egal. Wenn mein Teller leer war, würde ich gehen und ihr ihre, ach so benötigte, Zeit geben.

Selbst kalt war das Hähnchen köstlich und ich aß bis zum letzten Bissen alles auf. Dann stand ich auf, ordnete ein wenig meine Haare, nahm meine Jacke und ging ohne ein Wort zur Tür.

Als ich den Türgriff schon in der Hand hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass mein Verhalten die Situation nicht verbessern würde. Ich benahm mich wie ein trotziger kleiner Junge, fehlte nur noch, dass ich wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampfte. Und das würde mir nicht helfen, im Gegenteil, Isabella würde mich für kapriziös und verwöhnt halten. Selbstverständlich war ich es gewöhnt, immer meinen Willen zu bekommen, aber ich musste mich bei ihr wirklich in Geduld üben.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr und da stand sie, noch immer an der gleichen Stelle, sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend und sie tat mir Leid. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus und bat um etwas, was ich jetzt eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

„Gib mir einen Abschiedskuss." Na eigentlich war das keine Bitte sondern eher ein Befehl, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Zögernd kam sie auf mich zu und ich sah ihr fasziniert dabei zu, es war als ob sie mir zur gleichen Zeit vertraute und misstraute. Es war mysteriös und wechselhaft, irgendwie seltsam...

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss, der alles andere als leidenschaftlich war und hoffte, zum Schluss doch noch einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Isabella sagte nichts und das war mir Recht, ich würde Morgen oder Übermorgen mein dummes Verhalten wieder gut machen.

„Wir sehen uns." Verabschiedete ich mich lapidar von ihr.

Ich machte die Tür hinter mir zu und ging so schnell wie ich konnte zu meinem Auto, um von dem Gefühl der Schuld, dem Mitleid und dem Mitgefühl, weg zu kommen. Das alles hatte sie in mir geweckt und das war nicht gut. Ich durfte kein Mitgefühl mit der Person haben, der ich das Erbe meines Vaters abnehmen wollte.

Bei meinem Auto angekommen, schmiss ich meine Jacke hinein und warf mich auf den Fahrersitz, machte den Wagen an und trat das Gaspedal bis auf den Boden.

Ohne die Geschwindigkeit zu kontrollieren, raste ich durch die Nacht und dachte über alles nach was passiert war. Über mein Verhalten und ob es mich auf den falschen Weg brachte. Ich wusste nicht ob ich das richtige tat und das war nicht der beste Weg, um meine Pläne zu verwirklichen. Sollte sich alles zu lange hinauszögern, würde ich in ernste Schwierigkeiten geraten. Das war wahrscheinlich das Problem, ich setzte Isabella unter Druck, um alles so schnell wie möglich in trockenen Tüchern zu haben.

Vielleicht war es nach einer Woche wirklich noch zu früh einen Menschen darum zu bitten zusammen zuziehen. Obwohl ich genug Frauen kennen gelernt hatte, die schon nach nur einem Tag zu mir gezogen wären. Was machte ich bei Isabella nur falsch?

All diese Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf und alle hatten irgendwie mit Isabella zu tun. Dieses Mädchen hatte sich in meinem Kopf eingenistet, sie hatte einen Logenplatz und ich wusste nicht warum.

In meinem Kopf erschienen Bilder von einem Traum den ich gehabt hatte. Särge...sehr rote Rosen ...Lippen... Leidenschaft...braune Haare...Wind...der spezielle Duft...

Ein schrilles Hupen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und das nächste was ich sah, war der dunkle Stamm eines Baumes, der auf mich zuraste.

Der Aufprall, der Druck des Airbags und ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Kopf, war das letzte was ich klar wahrnahm, dann wurde es schwarz um mich.

Ich hörte die Geräusche um mich herum, aber ich konnte nichts sehen, vielleicht hatte sich ein Ast in meine Augen gebohrt und ich würde für immer blind sein.

Ich schien mich zu bewegen, ohne Ziel aber ich bewegte mich, auch der Reflex des Blinzeln war noch da, obwohl ich nur schwarz sah.

„Edward." Hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, ich kannte die Stimme, konnte sie in dem konfusen Zustand in dem ich war aber nicht zuordnen.

Mama...Isabella...Mama...Isabella...

In meinem Dunkel erschienen Bilder meiner Mutter. Sie lächelte und umarmte einen Jungen. Der Junge wirkte glücklich, der Junge war ich. Dann änderte sich das Bild, Isabella umarmte mich im hier und jetzt, als erwachsenen Mann.

Ich wollte nach ihr rufen, jetzt brauchte ich sie wirklich. Ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit machte sich in meiner Brust breit und das konnte nur sie vertreiben.

Isabella war alles was ich hatte, meine Mutter war nicht mehr da und ich fing an Isabellas Namen in die Dunkelheit zu rufen.

Jemand packte mich an den Armen und versuchte mich aus dem Auto zu ziehen, man versuchte mir zu helfen. Doch als sie an mein linkes Bein kamen, durch fuhr ein stechender Schmerz meinen ganzen Körper und mein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Meine Augen hielt ich noch immer geschlossen, ich wollte nicht wissen, ob ich wirklich blind geworden war.

Ich wurde auf eine Bahre oder so gelegt und es war mit einem mal richtig angenehm.

„Edward?" Hörte ich eine sanfte Stimme rufen, sie war ganz nah...Meine Mutter vielleicht?...Vielleicht war ich ja doch tot?...Bella...flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme in meinem Kopf...Bella...Isabella...

„Be...Is...Bella." Meine Stimme gehorchte mir noch nicht ganz. „Bella." Schaffte ich es dann endlich zu sagen und mir wurde bewusst, dass es eine Kurzform von Isabella sein könnte.

„Ich bin hier Edward." Jetzt konnte ich die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme erkennen, Isabella war bei mir. Ich fühlte etwas warmes, wärmer als mein Blut, auf meiner Stirn, dadurch setzte sofort eine Linderung meiner Schmerzen ein. Und wieder erschien das Bild meiner Mutter vor meinen Augen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine und ich stellte erleichtert fest, dass ich an diesem Teil meines Körpers noch etwas fühlen konnte. Ich drehte meine Hand um und griff ihre kleine Hand, jetzt fühlte ich mich nicht mehr allein.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie, aber ich konnte die Antwort nicht hören. Ich konnte niemanden sonst hören, nur sie, vielleicht war sie die einzige die so nah bei mir war, dass ich ihre Stimme hören konnte.

Es drangen immer mehr Geräusche an meine Ohren, aber ich konnte sie nicht identifizieren und ich bekam fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Für kurze Zeit schaffte ich es, Isabella anzusehen, dann wurde es wieder schwarz, obwohl ich die wärme ihrer Hand in meiner spürte.

Irgendwann wurde mir die entzogen und ich merkte, dass auch meine Kleider verschwanden. Ich merkte alles was um mich herum geschah, machte aber meine Augen nicht auf, ich war ein Feigling, aber ich wollte nur, dass sie mich in Ruhe ließen und mich ausruhen.

Nachdem ich Opfer von Nadelstichen, etwas kaltem und nassen an meinem Bein und unzähligen Bewegungen an mir und um mich herum geworden war, machte ich die Augen auf, als etwas kaltes auf meine Brust gedrückt wurde.

„Wer sind sie?" Fragte ich den Fremden.

„Ich bin Arzt, ich untersuche sie gerade und ich heisse Emmett McCarthy." Erklärte er und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Wo ist Isabella?" Fragte ich automatisch, dass war das einzige was mich im Moment interessierte.

„Wer ist Isabella?" Der ging mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven, ich wollte eine Antwort auf meine Frage und keine Gegenfrage.

„Meine...meine Verlobte." Jetzt war Isabella schon meine Verlobte, aber sonst würde er sie vielleicht nicht zu mir lassen.

Der angebliche Arzt machte etwas an meinem Kopf und der Schmerz zog sich durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ich versuchte seinem Griff zu entkommen.

„Sie haben Glück...es hätte schlimmer sein können." Erklärte der Arzt fröhlich.

„Was meinen sie damit?"

„Sie hatten einen nicht gerade harmlosen Autounfall und sie sind besser davon gekommen, als ich es gewöhnlich zu sehen bekomme. Der Beinbruch ist ein wenig kompliziert und sie werden vielleicht so vier bis sechs Wochen nicht laufen können, aber sonst sind sie Ok."

Wow, wenn er dachte, dass das eine gute Nachricht war, dann lag er aber verdammt falsch. Es entsprach ganz und gar nicht meinen Vorstellungen, mich sechs Wochen gemütlich ins Bett zu legen, während mein Bein meinte gesund werden zu müssen.

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen." Sagte ich, wütend über mein Pech.

„Ich werde ihnen ein Schmerzmittel verabreichen lassen...und die Person holen, mit der sie schon die ganze Zeit phantasiert haben."

Ich versuchte ihm einen Killerblick zu zuwerfen, aber diese zusätzliche Anstrengung tat meinem Kopf gar nicht gut.

Der Arzt ging leise raus und ich überdachte meinen Plan um an mein Geld zu kommen. Wenn ich sechs Wochen ans Bett gefesselt war musste ich alles neu planen.

Wenige Minuten später wurde der Vorhang, der mich von den anderen Betten trennte, zu Seite gezogen.

„Mr. Cullen." Trällerte der Arzt fröhlich. „Raten sie mal wer draußen auf dem Flur war?"

Ich setzte mich halb auf und richtet meinen Blick auf Isabellas kleinen Körper, sie war irgendwie halb angezogen, noch immer mit den Sachen in denen ich sie verlassen hatte und eine Jacke, die überhaupt nicht dazu passte. Sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich vor Müdigkeit umfallen würde und ich sah sie einige Minuten lang an und versuchte mich auf meine Pläne zu konzentrieren und nicht darauf, wie schlecht sie aussah. Ich verstand ihren Zustand nicht, als ich von ihr weggegangen war, hatte sie noch wesentlich gesünder ausgesehen.

Und dann sah ich es, ich sah die Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht. Besorgnis...wegen mir. Sie machte sich Sorgen um mich...

Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in mir auf und ich sah sie einfach nur an.

„Komm her." Konnte ich noch sagen, bevor mich diese neue Sensation überwältigen konnte. Und das nur, weil sie besorgt um mich war.

Sie kam näher, so das sie direkt am Kopfende des Bettes stand. Ihr unverkennbarer Duft stieg mir sofort in die Nase und ich sah, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Küss mich." Unfähig etwas anderes zu wollen, ich wollte nur einen Kuss von ihr.

Die Tränen rannten ihr jetzt übers Gesicht und sie beugte sich zu mir, um mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben, dabei fielen ihre Tränen auf mein Gesicht. Noch nie hatte ich die Tränen von jemandem auf meiner Haut gespürt und das war noch eine neue, unbekannte Sensation.

„Es tut mir Leid...es tut mir so Leid." Schluchzte Isabella.

„Na ja, noch bin ich nicht tot." Versuchte ich sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Red keinen Unsinn." Schimpfte sie und ich fragte mich, ob sie in einem Jahr auch noch so denken würde. Ich bekam noch einen sanften Kuss von ihr und spürte ihre duftende Hand an meiner Stirn. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte sie leise.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein wenig halluziniert und die Kontrolle über meinen Wagen verloren...Ich sehe bestimmt zum anbeißen aus." Mir tat noch immer der Kopf weh und ich hob meine Hand um die Ausmaße der Wunde zu testen, aber dazu kam ich nicht, Isabella legte ihre Hand auf meine und hielt sie fest.

„Das sollte jetzt deine geringste Sorge sein." Sagte sie und zwang mich dazu, meine Hand wieder auf das Bett zu legen. Diese Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass sie mir noch näher war und ihr Duft mir wieder in die Nase stieg. Und dann beugte sie sich auch noch vor und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stelle, wo es weh tat...Sie war so zart...Die Frauen mit denen ich bis jetzt zusammen gewesen war, waren leidenschaftlich, aber nicht zart. Ich hatte gelernt, dass in Isabella Leidenschaft und auch Zärtlichkeit vorhanden war...ich fragte mich, wie diese Mischung im Bett wäre.

Bei dieser Vorstellung lief mir ein Schauer den Rücken herunter und ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Isabella interpretierte es falsch und wollte mehr Abstand zu mir nehmen, aber das würde ich jetzt nicht erlauben. In meiner Vorstellung sah ich sie nackt unter mir, in meinem großen Bett. Reflexartig hielt ich sie fest und zog sie zu mir.

„Gib mir einen richtigen Kuss." Murmelte ich und griff direkt an. Voller Verlangen drückte ich meine Lippen auf ihre und eroberte ihren Mund. Das war die süße Frucht die ich wollte. Isabella stieß mich nicht weg, sie fuhr vorsichtig mit ihren Händen in meine Haare und vertiefte den Kuss. Ah! Da war ihre Leidenschaft und es wurde die Art von Kuss, die mir den Verstand raubte.

Eine ihrer kleinen Hände glitt aus meinen Haaren und sie erforschte meine Brust, ob ihre Neugierde sie auch zu weniger unschuldigen Stellen führen würde? Und schon glitt ihre Hand über meinen Bauch, dass ging zu schnell. Nicht das es mir unangenehm war, im Gegenteil, aber ich musste mich kontrollieren. Und bevor ich eine Dummheit begehen konnte, es war jetzt nicht der richtige Ort und die richtige Zeit und obwohl es mich all meine Kraft kostete, schob ich sie von mir weg. Gott! Ich schob eine Frau von mir weg, die mich begehrte und die mich um den Verstand bringen konnte...

Isabella senkte den Blick und schien es zu bereuen, dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen, aber das würde ich nicht zulassen.

„Sieh mich an." Bat ich und hielt sie fest, so das sie nicht vor mir zurückweichen konnte. Sie sah mich schüchtern an und das einzige was ich sagen konnte war.

„Jetzt...jetzt kannst du mich nicht mehr verlassen." Und ich hoffte, dass ich damit Recht hatte. Mein Blut kochte wegen ihr und ich musste sie bei mir haben.

„Ich brauche dich." Wiederholte ich das, was ich schon vor Stunden zu ihr gesagt hatte, nur das wir uns beide und auch die Situation sich seitdem merklich geändert hatte.

Ich sah sie wieder fest an und in meinen kühnsten Träumen hatte ich nicht das erwarte, was sie dann sagte.

„Ich werde mit dir zusammenziehen."

Und ein Sturm der Gefühle brach in mir los, ich war glücklich...euphorisch...zufrieden...Die Situation hatte mich schwach gemacht, aber ich hatte eine Schlacht gewonnen und bald würde sie mein sein und ich konnte nichts anderes machen, als sie zu küssen.

Edward Cullen 29. Juli 2007

Mein!

Das war alles was ich denken konnte und ein warmes Gefühl ging durch meine Eingeweide.

Ich hing immer noch den Bildern meines vertrauten Traums nach, obwohl ihr Gesicht noch immer im Nebel lag.

Die Frau auf dem Balkon meines Hauses, sie hatte mein Hemd an und sah in die Ferne, ihr Gesicht lag im Schatten und ich war frustriert.

Sollte das eine Vorahnung sein, hoffte ich, dass sie sich nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt in meinem Leben realisieren sollte. Ich konnte so eine Ablenkung jetzt nicht gebrauchen, ich musste mich auf mein Leben mit Isabella konzentrieren.

So wie mich diese verdammte Frau aus meinem Traum reizte, könnte ich all meine Projekte vergessen und ihr bis ans Ende der Welt folgen, nur um sie für mich zu haben, für mich ganz allein.

Ich rieb mir die Augen, um richtig wach zu werden und sah an die Decke meines Krankenzimmers. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Tatsache das ich einen Unfall gehabt hatte, Isabella dazu bringen würde meinen Wunsch nachzukommen und mit mir zusammen zuziehen. Sie hatte nachgegeben und wie, ich konnte noch immer ihre Lippen auf meinen spüren...

Nur das seitdem nichts passiert war, was einer körperlichen Annäherung auch nur ähnlich war und es das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie mich berührt hatte. Und sie hatte mich gegen meinen Willen schon so oft erregt, dass ich so langsam die Geduld verlor. Schon alleine Sie nur zu sehen, erweckte in mir den unbändigen Wunsch, sie unter mir zu sehen und das war nicht gut.

Die einzige Erklärung die ich dafür hatte war das sie, dadurch das sie das einzige weibliche Wesen in meiner näheren Umgebung war und ich mich voll und ganz auf sie konzentrierte, sie sich auch in meine obszönen Gedanken geschlichen hatte.

Das war irre und so fühlte ich mich auch, sie verweigerte mir, absichtlich, den Genuss ihres kleinen Körpers und ich ertrank fast in meiner sexuellen Frustration. Ihr Duft reichte völlig aus, um all meine Sinne zu erwecken.

Die Sonne ging so langsam auf und erhellte mein graues Zimmer. Ich hasste es im Krankenhaus zu liegen und der einzige Lichtblick war, dass Isabella mich besuchte. Mit ihr konnte ich wenigstens eine intelligente Unterhaltung führen, obwohl wir manchmal auch nur schwiegen was, seltsamerweise, auch nicht unangenehm war. Manchmal stellte ich mich auch einfach schlafend und beobachtete sie unter meinen halb geschlossenen Lidern hindurch und versuchte heraus zu finden , was sie dachte und wie sie sich fühlte.

Während ich so grübelnd in meinem Bett gelegen hatte, waren gut zwei Stunden vergangen und ich hörte wie die Tür aufgemacht wurde. Eine der Krankenschwester kam rein und brachte mir ein Tablett mit dem schrecklichen Matsch, den sie hier als Frühstück bezeichneten. Ich dankte ihr, sie hatte es ja nicht zubereitet, sie musst das Gift nur verteilen.

All diese Models die ich im Laufe der Zeit kennen gelernt hatte und die alles dafür tun würden, um ihre angestrebte klapper dürre Figur zu bekommen, sollten sich mal eine Woche hier einweisen lassen. Bei dem Fraß, würden sie die Ruck zuck bekommen.

Ich tat etwas Zucker in das gefärbte Wasser, dass sie hier Kaffee nannten und überwand meinen Abscheu und versuchte etwas zu essen.

Und schon wieder ging die Tür auf und ich hoffte, dass es der Koch war, um mich zu fragen, wie sein Essen schmeckte.

Aber es war nur Doc Emmett, der mich immer schmerzlich an meinen Vater erinnerte, er machte seine Arbeit mit der gleichen Hingabe und vor allem besaß er eine unerschöpfliche Geduld mit seinen Patienten.

„Wie geht es ihnen Heute?" Fragte er wie immer gut gelaunt, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah auf mein appetitliches Frühstück.

„Ich ziehe es vor, nicht zu antworten." Sagte ich,lächerlich wütend.

„Also schon viel besser." Er nahm meine Akte zur Hand.

„Meinem Bein geht es gut, mir geht es schlecht." Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. „Ich halte es keinen Tag länger in diesem Zimmer aus."

„Sie werden noch gut einen Monat hier bleiben müssen. Ihr Beinbruch war nicht von der leichten Sorte und die Genesung muss überwacht werden. Wir wollen ihr Bein nicht verlieren und sie würden das wahrscheinlich auch nicht so spaßig finden."

Selbstverständlich wollte ich mein Bein nicht verlieren, aber auf so eine Dummheit würde ich gar nicht antworten. Seltsamerweise war ich gar nicht lange sauer auf den Doc.

„Gut." Nörgelte ich noch ein wenig weiter. „Sehen sie zu, dass drei Wochen daraus werden."

„So wie ich ihre Ungeduld einschätze, wird es bestimmt so sein."

Der Idiot machte sich über mich lustig.

„Schönen Tag noch." Er winkte mir noch mal fröhlich zu und verschwand dann aus der Tür.

Idiot, Blödmann und was weiß ich nicht noch alles.

Ich wollte hören, dass ich hier heraus konnte und er erzählte mir, dass ich noch einen Monat hier bleiben sollte.

Ich zwang mich dazu, noch etwas von dem „leckeren" Frühstück runter zu würgen, als schon wieder die Tür aufging. Diesmal vorsichtig und leise, diesmal war es Isabella die rein kam. Sie nickte fast unmerklich, sie sah mir meine schlechte Laune wohl schon von weitem an. Aber das Essen war einfach zu schlecht in diesem Krankenhaus.

„Der Arzt ist gerade weg." Informierte ich sie. „Er behauptet, dass es noch gut zwei Wochen dauern wird bis ich wieder laufen kann."

Isabella setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah mich mitfühlend an. Na ja, nicht alles war schrecklich, wenigstens war sie bei mir.

„Wenigstens habe ich den Trost, dass du hier bist." Kamm es so schnell aus meinem Mund, dass ich es gar nicht merkte. Und zu meiner Überraschung erhellte ein glückliches Lächeln ihr Gesicht und sie war wieder so hübsch, wie nur sie es sein konnte.

Ich sah sie an und fragte mich, wieso diese Schönheit es schaffte mich so zu blenden, es war als ob sie von Innen heraus leuchtete. Aber dieses Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Isabella rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum und wich mal wieder meinem Blick aus.

„Ich komme gerade vom Café Paris...ich habe heute Morgen gekündigt." Teilte sie mir mit gesenktem Kopf mit. Offensichtlich gefiel es ihr nicht, ihre Arbeit aufgegeben zu haben. Mir schon, es war ein weiterer Schritt und bald würde ich sie in meiner Hand haben.

„Danke." War das einzige was mir einfiel.

Sie hob den Blick und sah mich ungläubig an., was mich etwas wütend machte. Ich war nicht der Typ Mann, der so schnell ein Wort der Dankbarkeit über die Lippen brachte und jetzt wusste sie es nicht zu schätzen.

„Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du bei mir bleibst." Es erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ich hätte sonst etwas gegeben um zu erfahren, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken." Sagte sie ernst. „Ich tausche nur eine Arbeit gegen eine andere."

Sobald sie das gesagt hatte, erwachte ein Zweifel in mir. Bis jetzt hatte ich sie nie wie ein Frau gesehen, die hinter dem Geld her war. Aber sie hatte mir gerade einen kurzen Blick auf das werfen lassen, was alle Menschen interessierte, mich eingeschlossen. Das Geld spielte immer eine große Rolle, nicht das mich das störte, aber für ein paar Tage hatte ich angenommen, dass sie anders wäre. Ich beschloss sie auf die Probe zu stellen, mal sehen wem oder was ihre Loyalität galt.

„Ist es etwa eine Arbeit für dich mich zu pflegen?"

Schnell merkte ich, wie falsch ich wohl lag. Ihr entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck, konnte nicht gespielt sein.

„Wie kannst du mich so etwas fragen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich nicht aushalten lasse."

Das war es also, sie wollte mit mir zusammen sein, wollte aber unabhängig bleiben.

„Mich zu pflegen heißt nicht, dass du von mir ausgehalten wirst." Erklärte ich, sauer über ihre verschlossene Mentalität. Sie seufzte und fing an ihre Hände zu wringen, stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Ich will nicht Streiten." Sagte sie nach einigen Minuten. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich jetzt keine Arbeit mehr habe und somit kein Geld mehr verdiene. Solltest du deine Meinung geändert haben, sag es mir einfach und ich sehe zu wie ich klar komme."

Es war unglaublich, wie konnte eine so kleine, zarte und zerbrechliche Person, nur so viel Würde und Anstand ausstrahlen? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie meine Worte so auffassen würde und ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich aufregt.

„Komm her." Bat ich sie und sie drehte sich zu mir um.

Sie kam langsam auf mich zu und ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus. Als sie ihre Hand in meine legte, zwang ich sie dazu, sich zu mir aufs Bett zu setzten.

„Ich will auch nicht mit dir streiten." Gab ich zu. „Nicht, wenn du so etwas wirklich wertvolles für mich getan hast."

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht.

„Warum sagst du, dass ich es für dich getan habe?"

Wie konnte jemand nur so naiv und transparent sein? Ich suchte mit meinen Fingern ihren Puls der, wie ich erwartet hatte, raste.

„Wenn du es nicht wegen mir getan hättest, würde dein Puls jetzt nicht so rasen." Sagte ich trocken. „Du kannst mich nicht anlügen."

„Wie kannst du mich so gut kennen?" Fragte sie erstaunt.

Sie war ein Rätsel für mich und ich musste zugeben, dass ich mich noch nie so angestrengt hatte jemanden wirklich kennen zulernen. Sie war teilweise leicht zu durchschauen und verbarg gleichzeitig einen großen Teil vor mir. Ihre Hand in meiner, gab mir die Gelegenheit sie näher zu mir zu ziehen.

„Du glaubst das ich dich kenne?" Fragte ich sie, als ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und in meinem Unterleib kribbelte es.

„Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete sie leise und das war nicht die Antwort die ich hören wollte.

„Es kann sein, dass ich einige Facetten deines Charakters kenne, aber was ich absolut nicht kenne...bist du." Das war eine eindeutig sexuelle Anspielung und in mir brannte das Verlangen, Isabella Swan ohne ein einziges Kleidungsstück auf ihrem Körper zu sehen. Es war unvermeidlich, dass meine Augen über das Objekt meiner Begierde wanderte. Sie war so nah und es juckte mir in den Fingern sie zu berühren.

Isabella beugte sich vor und ich war bereit sie aufzuhalten, falls sie wieder vor mir zurückweichen sollte.

„Es tut mir Leid." Isabella entschuldigte sich mal wieder. „Das von vorhin." Sie meinte den kleinen „Streit" den ich schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Isabella legte ihre warmen Lippen auf meine und genau in dem Moment wurde die Tür schwungvoll aufgemacht. Wir zuckten beide vor Schreck zusammen.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Cullen. Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen." Kam es von der fröhlichen Krankenschwester. Sie war etwas füllig und das Lächeln schien in ihrem Gesicht fest gewachsen zu sein. Sie kam, um mir bei meinem täglichen Bad zu helfen.

Genauso schwungvoll wie sie die Tür aufgemacht hatte, zog sie die Gardinen auf und machte eines der Fenster auf. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, bemerkte sie erst die Anwesenheit von Isabella.

„OH, sie müssen das Fräulein sein, dass Mr. Cullen zu Hause pflegen wird." Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Wie schön! Da hab ich ja Heute Hilfe beim baden."

Isabella wurde feuerrot.

„Eh...Was?" Fragte sie konfus.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, werden sie Mr. Cullen pflegen wenn er hier heraus kommt, richtig?"

„Eh...ja." Antwortete Isabella zögernd.

„Gut, glauben sie nicht, dass es dann angebracht wäre, wenn sie mir dabei helfen ihn zu waschen? So Können sie lernen, wie sein Gibs und seine Wunde geschützt werden muss."

In meinem Kopf erschien sofort ein Bild, ich in meiner großen Badewanne und Isabella, wie sie mir mit einem weichen Schwamm den Rücken wusch. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, ich sollte meine Fantasie besser in den Griff bekommen.

Automatisch erschien ein Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht und Isabella sah mich Vorwurfsvoll an, aber ich konnte nichts machen. Wenn ich etwas in den letzten Tagen gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass man einer Krankenschwester nicht widersprach.


	17. 29 Juli 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 29. Juli 2007

Es war jetzt gut eine Woche her, dass ich zugestimmt hatte, mit Edward zusammen zu wohnen und schon fing mein Leben an sich zu verändern. Jetzt kam ich gerade vom Café Paris und war auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus. Ich hatte gerade meine Arbeit aufgegeben und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich auch das richtige getan hatte.

Ich hatte immer noch etwas von dem Geld, dass mir Esmeralda gegeben hatte und auch von meinem Gehalt hatte ich immer ein wenig zur Seite gelegt, so das ich nicht ganz mittellos war und wen es schief gehen sollte, war ich nicht auf Edward angewiesen.

So richtig hatte ich mit Edward noch nicht über alles gesprochen, aber eins wusste ich genau, ich würde nicht den ganzen Tag herum sitzen und auf Edward warten. Ich würde mich um ihn kümmern, den Haushalt und was sonst noch so anfiel. Er hatte gesagt, ich würde eine Arbeit gegen eine andere eintauschen, nur wie das aussehen sollte, dass hatte er nicht gesagt.

Mrs. Newton war von meiner Kündigung gar nicht begeistert gewesen und hatte mich versucht zum Bleiben zu überreden. Sie verstand nicht, wieso ich plötzlich einen Verwandten pflegen musste, wo ich ihr doch gesagt hatte, dass ich keine Familie mehr hatte.

Zum Schluss hatte Mrs. Newton mir noch viel Glück gewünscht und mich schweren Herzens gehen lassen. Jetzt saß ich im Bus, auf dem Weg zu dem Mann, den ich kaum kannte und mit dem ich in Kürze zusammen wohnen würde. Wie würde meine Zukunft aussehen?

Bis jetzt hatte ich immer gedacht, dass ich allein bleiben , meinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen, alt werden und dann sterben würde. Das waren keine schönen Zukunftsaussichten, doch jetzt sah alles anders aus, jetzt war Edward in meinem Leben und ich hatte keine Ahnung was auf mich zu kam.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, ging ich direkt zu dem Zimmer, in das Edward verlegt worden war nachdem sie ihn operiert hatte. Ich machte langsam die Tür auf und ging in Edwards Zimmer. Er saß im Bett und stocherte mit langem Gesicht in seinem Essen rum.

Edward schien Heute keine besonders gute Laune zu haben. Das Essen hier im Krankenhaus schmeckte ihm überhaupt nicht und er beschwerte sich ständig darüber. Ich nickte ihm zu und setzte mich direkt auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett.

„Der Arzt ist gerade weg." Sagte Edward und es hörte sich so an, als ob er den Arzt genauso gern hatte wie das Essen. „Er behauptet, dass es noch gut zwei Wochen dauern wird bis ich wieder laufen kann."

Für jemanden wie ihn der, wie ich an nahm süchtig nach Perfektion und Arbeit war, musste es eine Qual sein so lange das Bett zu hüten.

„Wenigstens habe ich den Trost, dass du hier bist." Sagte er plötzlich.

Das brachte mich unweigerlich dazu zu lächeln. Es waren diese Art von Bemerkungen, die mich verwirrten und mich glauben ließen, dass ich das richtige tat. Ich war einfach machtlos gegen seinen Charme und wenn er die richtigen Sachen zum richtigen Zeitpunkt sagte.

Ich rutschte etwas auf meinem Stuhl hin und her und erzählte ihm dann, wie ich den Morgen verbracht hatte und das ich im Café gekündigt hatte. Ich hoffte ihn damit etwas von seinem Frust abzulenken, obwohl es meine Laune nicht gerade hob. Wenn ich an meine Chefin und an alles was sie für mich getan hatte dachte, bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen und kam mir sehr egoistisch vor.

Edward bedankte sich bei mir und ich sah ihn an, er hatte die Stirn in falten gezogen, so als ob es ihm schwer fiel das zu sagen. Mein Blick muss zweifelnd gewesen sei, denn er beteuerte nochmal, wie dankbar er mir sei.

Ich lächelte ihn wieder an, aber diesmal etwas traurig, ich merkte definitiv, welche Macht er über mich hatte und Gott wusste, dass ich ihm vertrauen wollte, aber es gab etwas in ihm was mich daran hinderte ihm ganz zu vertrauen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, sagte ich ihm, dass ich ja nur eine Arbeit gegen eine andere eintauschte. Womit wir wieder bei dem Thema wären, dass wir noch nicht darüber gesprochen hatten, wie Edward sich unser Zusammenleben vorgestellt hatte.

„Ist es etwa eine Arbeit für dich mich zu pflegen?" Fragte er kalt und unter dieser Kälte meinte ich so etwas wie Enttäuschung zu sehen.

„Wie kannst du mich so etwas fragen?" Fragte ich ihn entsetzt. Ich machte ihm noch mal klar, dass ich mich nicht von ihm aushalten lassen würde.

„Mich zu pflegen heißt nicht, dass du von mir ausgehalten wirst." Antwortete er, noch immer mit dieser Kälte in der Stimme.

Ich seufzte ungewollt und machte ihm noch mal meinen Standpunkt klar, wenn er es sich anders überlegt hatte, brauchte er mir das nur zu sagen. Wieder mal stand ich auf und war, wie immer bereit, vor ihm zu flüchten.

„Komm her."

Diese Szene kam mir bekannt vor und ein dunkles Gefühl ging mir durch den Körper. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn steif in seinem Bett sitzen. Jetzt sah er wieder so kalt und unbewegt aus, wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Resigniert ging ich zu ihm, ich konnte eh nicht nein zu ihm sagen.

Er hielt mir seine Hand hin und ohne zu wissen, was er vorhatte, legte ich meine hinein. Er sah mir fest in die Augen und ich war wie hypnotisiert. Sobald er meine Hand in seiner hatte, zog er mich aufs Bett.

„Ich will auch nicht mit dir streiten. Nicht, wenn du so etwas wirklich wertvolles für mich getan hast."

Es hatte keinen Sinn ihn an zu lügen und zu behaupten, dass ich es nur wegen dem bessern Job getan hatte. Er wusste genau, warum ich meinen Job gekündigt hatte und zu ihm ziehen würde.

„Warum sagst du, dass ich es für dich getan habe?" Fragte ich trotzdem.

Seine Finger legten sich sanft um mein Handgelenk und lösten eine Gänsehaut bei mir aus, die mir bis in die Eingeweiden ging.

„Wenn du es nicht wegen mir getan hättest, würde dein Puls jetzt nicht so rasen. Du kannst mich nicht anlügen."

Mich störte es, mit welcher Sicherheit er das sagte, aber er hatte ja Recht.

„Wie kannst du mich nur so gut kennen?" Das hörte sich an, als ob ich mich geschlagen gab und das ließ ihn triumphierend lächeln. Seine Hand wanderte zu meinem Oberarm und er zog mich zu sich.

„Du glaubst das ich dich kenne?" Murmelte er und war viel zu nah.

„Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete ich dümmlich und konnte sehen, wie seine Pupillen sich langsam weiteten.

„Es kann sein, dass ich einige Facetten deines Charakters kenne, aber was ich absolut nicht kenne...bist du."

Da ich ihm so nah war, sah ich wie seine Augen langsam und mit unverkennbarem Verlangen zu meinem Mund, über meinen Hals bis zu meinem Busen wanderten. Ich schluckte trocken, wenn mich sonst ein Mann so angesehen hat, habe ich immer das Gefühl gehabt, so schnell wie möglich weglaufen zu müssen, so abstoßend hatte ich das gefunden. Aber bei ihm war das anders, wie bei allem. Ich hoffte nur, dass er mich nicht mit den Frauen verglich, mit denen er bis jetzt zusammen gewesen war, die waren bestimmt viel explosiver als ich.

Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass seine Worte einer sexuellen Anspielung gleichkam...und sein Blick...

Diesmal übernahm ich die Initiative und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er hatte sich noch nicht rasiert und seine Stoppel kitzelten mich leicht. Ich richtete mich wieder auf und entschuldigte mich für die kleine Diskussion die wir vorher gehabt hatten.

Wieder beugte ich mich zu ihm, um ihm diesmal einen richtigen Kuss zu geben, als die Tür aufging und eine breit lächelnde Krankenschwester ins Zimmer kam.

„Guten Morgen Mr. Cullen. Ich hoffe sie haben gut geschlafen." Trällerte die Krankenschwester und ging direkt zu den Fenstern und zog die Gardinen auf. Ich sprang sofort vom Bett, um sie in ihrer Arbeit ja nicht zu stören. Sie drehte sich um und als sie mich sah, sagte sie begeistert.

„OH, sie müssen das Fräulein sein, dass Mr. Cullen zu Hause pflegen wird. Wie schön! Da hab ich ja Heute Hilfe beim baden."

Das mit der Hilfe fand ich nicht so schlimm, aber als sie das Wort baden aussprach, stellte sich meine Welt auf den Kopf.

„Eh...Was?" Fragte ich intelligent.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, werden sie Mr. Cullen pflegen wenn er hier heraus kommt, richtig?"

„Eh...ja." Ich war überrascht, dass sie darüber informiert war.

„Gut, glauben sie nicht, dass es dann angebracht wäre, wenn sie mir dabei helfen ihn zu waschen? So Können sie lernen, wie sein Gibs und seine Wunde geschützt werden muss."

Damit hatte sie Recht, aber ich war doch etwas gehemmt bei dem Gedanken. Klar, ich hatte Esmeralda gepflegt, aber sie war ein Mädchen und hatte nicht das Verlangen in mir geweckt, wie es Edward in mir weckte. Bei ihr konnte es mir nicht peinlich sein, sie hatte das Gleiche wie ich, bei Edward war das etwas anderes.

Obwohl ich nicht genau wusste warum, nickte ich. Als ich Edward ansah, bemerkte ich sein schiefes Grinsen und sah ihn strafend an.

Ich wollte ihn gerade fragen, was er so witzig fand, als ich merkte, dass die Krankenschwester ihm schon beim aufstehen half. Selbstverständlich half ich ihr mit Edward und seinem Grinsen, nicht das er sich noch seine schönen Zähne aus schlug.

Die Krankenschwester stütze ihm mit ihrer Schulter unter seinem Arm ab und ich tat es ihr auf der anderen Seite nach. Da ich nicht gerade kräftig war erwartet ich, dass er den Großteil seines Gewichts auf die Krankenschwester legen würde, aber so war es nicht.

Entweder war er außergewöhnlich schwer, oder er erlaubte sich einen Scherz mit mir und legte sein ganzes Gewicht auf mich. Ich sah hoch zu Edward und der hatte jetzt ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, er erlaubte sich also gerade einen Scherz mit mir. Im ersten Moment wollte ich ihm meinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen stoßen, ließ es aber dann und schmunzelte leise in mich hinein. Sollte er doch seinen Spaß haben, er hatte in letzter Zeit nicht viel Gelegenheit zum lachen gehabt.

Ich war noch nicht bereit dazu, ihn lange ohne Kleidung zu sehen, so half ich der Schwester dabei ihn auszuziehen, besser gesagt, sie zog ihn aus und ich stand mit gesenktem Blick daneben und als er nur noch im Slip auf dem Stuhl der Dusche saß und die Schwester ihn mit einem Schwamm wusch, ging ich wieder in sein Zimmer. Mir war es egal was sie über mich und meine Schüchternheit dachten.

Ich versuchte nicht an das zu denken, was der Anblick seine muskulösen Arme und seine breite Brust, ohne Kleider in mir ausgelöst hatte. Er hatte kein Gramm Fett am Körper und seine Bauchmuskeln waren deutlich zu sehen gewesen. Und zum ersten mal in meinem Leben verspürte ich das Verlangen, jeden einzelnen dieser Muskeln mit meinen Händen zu erforschen.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in meine Hände und fragte mich zum hundertsten mal, was ich hier eigentlich machte.

Isabella Swan 25. August 2007

Ich machte die Tür meiner Wohnung hinter mir zu und verfing mich fast in meinem Rock. Schnell ging ich die Treppe herunter und meine halbhohen Absätze machten einen riesen Lärm.

Heute würde Edward aus dem Krankenhaus kommen und ich würde ihn nach Hause begleite. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich mich nicht besonders zurechtgemacht hatte.

In den letzten Wochen waren wir zu einer Art stillschweigendem Waffenstillstand gekommen. Nach dem missglückten Bad, hatte ich Abstand zu ihm gehalten. Teilweise weil ich nicht wollte, dass er glaubte das ich es nur ihm zu liebe tat und etwas als Gegenleistung erwartet. Ich hatte unseren kleinen Streit nicht vergessen und hoffte, dass er mein Verhalten richtig interpretierte.

Als ich im Bus saß, dachte ich darüber nach, was mich in den nächsten Tagen wohl erwartete. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, mit einem Mann zusammen zu leben, den ich nicht mal richtig kannte. Ich hatte eine kleine Tasche dabei, in die ich erstmal Sachen für ein paar Tage gepackt hatte, wenn alles gut ging würde ich den Rest meiner Sachen auch noch holen, aber ich hatte vorsichtshalber noch für einen Monat meine Miete bezahlt.

In den letzten Wochen, während ich mich um seine Bedürfnisse gekümmert hatte, um seine körperlichen natürlich nicht, hatte ich versucht ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Ich stellte ihm harmlose, kleine Fragen, aber er wich mir fast immer geschickt aus. Ich war eigentlich genauso schlau wie vorher. Das einzige was ich mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass er es mochte berührt und umarmt zu werden. Das schien zu zeigen, dass er nicht gefühlskalt war und half mir dabei ihm ein wenig zu vertrauen.

Als der vor dem Krankenhaus hielt, nahm ich meine Tasche und die Papiertüte, in der ich einen kleinen Leckerbissen für Edward hatte.

„Ich ziehe es vor zu verhungern, als das ich diesen Fraß noch mal zu mir nehme!" Hatte Edward Gestern gemeckert und sein Besteck auf das Tablett geschmissen.

„So was sollst du nicht sagen, es gibt genug Menschen die gar nichts zu essen haben." Schimpfte ich leise. Er sah mich nur böse an.

Er war in den letzten Tagen etwas pingelig geworden, aber ich nahm es mit Geduld, ich wusste schließlich wie Kranke sein konnten.

Gott sei dank hatte der Arzt ihm gesagt, dass er am nächsten Tag das Krankenhaus verlassen könnte. Aber er würde regelmäßig zur Therapie müssen und zum gehen einen Stock brauchen. Alles in allem war sein Bein schneller geheilt, als erwartet.

Um ihn etwas aufzuheitern, hatte ich ihm einen Vorschlag gemacht.

„Iss das jetzt und Morgen bekommst du etwas von mir, was du magst."

Überrascht hatte er mich angesehen, so als ob ihm mein Versprechen gefallen würde. Er hatte sein Besteck wieder in die Hand genommen und mich fest angesehen.

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du versprichst." Hatte er ernst zu mir gesagt und jetzt war ich dran überrascht zu kucken.

Aber jetzt war ein anderer Tag und ich ging lächelnd in Edwards Zimmer. Der war nicht allein, es war ein Mann mittleren Alters bei ihm.

Er saß auf dem Stuhl auf dem ich sonst immer saß und war sehr elegant gekleidet.

Der Mann stand sofort auf als ich rein kam und begrüßte mich freundlich.

„Guten Morgen Miss."

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete ich höflich, die Beiden sahen aus, als ob sie was zu verbergen hätten.

„Isabella, darf ich dir James vorstellen? Er ist der Anwalt meiner Familie."

Ich fragte mich kurz, wofür er einen Anwalt brauchte, aber das ging mich nichts an. Vielleicht ging es ja um seine Geschäfte.

Der Mann gab mir die Hand und betrachtet mich dann von Kopf bis Fuß an und nickte kurz.

„Ich wollte eh gerade gehen." Erklärte er und suchte einen Haufen Papiere zusammen, die er auf dem Tisch und auf Edwards Bett verteilt hatte. „Wenn alles bereit ist, werde ich mich melden." Sagte er noch zu Edward und ging direkt zur Tür.

„Danke." Kam es von Edward und er winkte ihm kurz zu. Dann wand er sein Aufmerksam mir zu.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er mich. Das hatte er mich noch nie so direkt gefragt und das wunderte mich sehr, oder ich war jetzt wirklich paranoid geworden. Irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas vor mir verheimlichte. Aber ich wusste zu wenig von seinem Leben, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Außerdem schien er gute Laune zu haben, weil er Heute entlassen wurde.

Ich ging zu ihm, gerade nah genug, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben und mich dann direkt wieder zurückzuziehen. Ich wusste wie lächerlich ich mich benahm, wir waren uns schon um einiges näher gewesen, aber meine Schüchternheit kam in solchen Momenten immer wieder durch.

„Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich." Verkündete ich und hielt die braune Papiertüte hoch.

Edward stand sofort auf, man hatte seinen Gibs gegen eine feste Binde ausgetauscht und wollte nach der Tüte greifen, doch ich gab sie ihm nicht.

„Noch nicht, die sind für später." Erklärte ich. Ich wollte nicht am letzten Tag noch Ärger mit den Schwestern bekommen.

Edward setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und sah mich sauer an.

„Warum gefällt es dir so mich zu quälen?" Fragte er plötzlich und ich zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Nur weil ich ihm sein Essen noch nicht gab, musste er nicht gleich so schlechte Laune bekommen.

„Warum sagst du das?" Wollte ich wissen.

Die Intensität seines Blickes ließ nicht nach.

„Seit Wochen weichst du mir aus, wenn ich dich berühren will, ziehst du dich zurück. Bin ich so abstoßend?"

Was redete er da?

Während ich mich das noch fragte, musst ich zugeben, dass er ja Recht hatte. Ich hatte den körperlichen Kontakt mit ihm gemieden wo ich nur konnte, aber nicht aus den Gründen, die er sich dachte.

„Jetzt zum Beispiel." Redete er weiter. „Ich will das du mich berührst...mich küsst und ich bekomme nur diesen keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn und jetzt verweigerst du mir sogar den Leckerbissen, den du mir mitgebracht hast."

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich Angst hatte, aber nicht mehr vor ihm, sonder vor dem was er in mir auslöste.

„Ich...ich weiche dir nicht aus." Ich merkte selber wie falsch das klang.

„Ach nein?" Fragte er sanft. „Dann komm her."

Edward forderte mich heraus, aber musste ich jedes mal nachgeben, wenn er Zweifel hatte?

„Warum?" Fragte ich deswegen.

Er lächelte schief und sagte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Weil ich einen Kuss möchte."

Das war definitiv ehrlich, er hatte kein Problem damit das was er wollte in Worte zu fassen.

Ich ging zu seinem Bett wie die Motte zum Licht. Ich setzte mich so weit außen an die Bettkante, dass ich mich wunderte, dass ich nicht wieder heraus fiel. Er streckte mir seine offene Hand hin, was einer Bitte gleichkam meine hineinzulegen, was ich wie hypnotisiert auch tat. Edward zog direkt an mir und schaffte es irgendwie, dass ich plötzlich unter ihm lag. Dadurch das der Gibs ab war, war er viel beweglicher geworden.

Während in mir, mittlerweile bekannte, Sensationen aufstiegen, schloss ich fest meine Augen, ich konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich sein Lippen verlangend auf meinen spürte, ich ließ ihn gewähren, unfähig ihn abzuweisen.

Seine warme Hand legte sich auf meinen nackten Oberschenkel, mein Rock war hochgerutscht und durch meine prekäre Position war er Vorteil, meine Beine waren geöffnet und er lag zwischen ihnen.

Ich versuchte ihn von mir zu schieben, aber er zog sich nicht zurück im Gegenteil, er vertiefte unseren Kuss noch und aus seiner Brust kam ein tiefes Stöhnen.

Ich tat alles um gegen die verbotenen Gefühle und gegen ihn an zu kämpfen, aber seine Hand auf meiner nackten Haut und der Hunger mit dem er mich küsste, ließ meinen Widerstand bröckeln. Mein innerer Kampf bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen.

Edward hörte auf mich zu küssen und auch seine Hand, die mein Bein schon ein ganzes Stück hochgerutscht war, verharrte.

„Lass mich..." Sagte er mit gequälter Stimme. „Lass mich bitte... Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich durchgemacht habe ohne dich, ohne dich berühren zu dürfen...du musst mich gewähren lassen...Bitte..."

Ich war wie versteinert als ich das unverhohlenen Verlangen in seiner Stimme hörte. Er gab mir die Schuld an seinem Zustand...und vielleicht hatte er ja Recht, ich hatte den körperlichen Kontakt zwischen uns vermieden. Aber ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass ich ihn damit in so einen Zustand versetzen würde.

Ich stürzte in den Abgrund und all meine Schranken hinter mir her und Edward stürzte sich auf mich, sobald er merkte, dass mein Widerstand nachließ.

Und wieder begrub er meinen Körper unter sich und ich ließ mich fallen, mit der Hoffnung ihn aufhalten zu können, wenn mir die Situation drohte aus den Fingern zu gleiten. Ich grub meine Hände in seine Haare und drückte meinen fiebernden Körper an seinen. Er hatte sein Hand unter meine Bluse geschoben und zog eine kribbelnde Spur von meinen Bauch, über meine Rippen zu meiner Brust und umfasste meine linke Brust mit seiner Hand und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über den Stoff meines BH´s.

Ich stöhnte ohne es zu wollen und eine Sensation wie ein elektrische Strom, zog von meiner Brust, zu meinem Rücken, meine Beine hinunter und sammelte sich dann in meinem Unterbauch. Ich drückte meine Beine reflexartig zusammen und Edward stöhnte in meinen Mund. Ich konnte deutlich spüren wie erregt er war und das verunsicherte mich noch mehr.

Was kam jetzt? Sollte ich ihn aufhalte? Konnte ich das überhaupt?

Edward ließ seine Hand wieder über meinen Bauch nach unten wandern und als ich merkte was er vorhatte, nahm ich sofort meine Hände aus seinen Haaren und legte eine um sein Handgelenk und versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Edward gab schwer atmend meine Lippen frei und küsste meinen Hals.

„Gib mir etwas...ich brauche etwas von dir..." Murmelte er n meinem Ohr und mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter und ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Als seine Zungenspitze langsam über einen empfindlichen Punkt hinter meinem Ohr strich und er mir dann sanft ins Ohrläppchen biss, verabschiedete sich meine Vernunft und mein Körper übernahm das Sagen.

Ich begehrte diesen Mann wie ich noch nie einen Mann begehrt hatte, er löste Gefühle und Sensationen in mir aus, die mir völlig unbekannt waren.

„Ich möchte dich spüren Isabella, in dir sein, dich um mich fühlen..." Die Sinnlichkeit seiner Worte brachten mich dazu, sein Handgelenk frei zu geben.

Sofort setzte sein Hand ihren Weg fort, bis sie an meiner Mitte angekommen war...Jetzt konzentrierte sich die Elektrischen Impulse genau dort, sie gingen von seiner Hand und von seinen Fingern aus, die mich langsam streichelten.

Ich hasste mich für meine Schwäche, wenn es ein anderer gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt vor Ekel und Abscheu gestorben, aber nicht bei ihm...ich wollte alles was er mir geben konnte und mir bis jetzt kein anderer gegeben hatte.

Ich stöhnte laut, als sich die Impulse von meiner Mitte aus auf meinen ganzen Körper ausbreiteten. Seine Finger streichelten immer weiter und kreierten diese süße Qual, die auch völlig neu für mich war. Ich grub meine Zähne in seine Schulter, um einen Schrei zu ersticken, der ungewollt in mir aufstieg.

Dann stöhnte ich.

„Bitte..."

Geh weg...schneller...hör auf...

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, es passierte etwas was ich nicht verstand und womit ich nicht umgehen konnte.

„Ich will dich spüren..." Murmelte Edward und küsste mich verlangend, während seine Finger sich immer schneller bewegten.

Eine unbekannte Spannung machte sich in mir breit und mein Körper reagiert, ohne das ich das wollte und passte sich Edwards Bewegungen an.

Ich musste etwas tun und zwar schnell, ihn weg zustoßen war keine Option...

Plötzlich verlor alles seinen Sinn und das letzte bisschen Verstand verflüchtigte sich.

Jetzt war es elementar das ich mich auf diese Sensation des Fliegens und der angenehmen Explosion in meinem Inneren konzentrierte. Es ging von der Stelle aus, auf der er seinen Finger bewegte und zog sich von das aus über meinen ganzen Körper. Ich biss Edward wieder in die Schulter, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich das Gefühl der Spannung und der darauf folgende Erlösung sonst bewältigen konnte.

Dann war ich mit einem mal nur noch entspannt und zufrieden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was da gerade passiert war, aber ein wusste ich genau, ich würde nie wieder dieselbe Person sein, die ich vorher gewesen war. Und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich den ersten Orgasmus meines Lebens gehabt hatte.

Warum hatte er das getan?

Edward zog seine Hand langsam zurück und als ich ihm ins Gesicht sah merkte ich, dass er nicht so befriedigt war wie ich.

Er setzte sich auf, sah mich kurz an, dann stand er auf und humpelte ins Bad.

Ich blickte an die Decke des Zimmers und dachte an das was passiert war. Seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich gut und nicht schmutzig und gebraucht, wie ich mich nach meiner Fast-Vergewaltigung gefühlt hatte. Ich hatte nicht mal daran gedacht und auch jetzt verband ich das eine nicht mit dem anderen.

Es gab eine einfache Antwort auf all meine Fragen, Edward Cullen war der erste Mann den ich wirklich begehrte.

Ich setzte mich auf und brachte meine Kleidung in Ordnung und auch meine Haare, dann setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl und wartet darauf, dass er wieder auftauchte. Ich wollte seine Reaktion sehen und ihm sagen, dass es Ok war, dass er mich so intim angefasst hatte.

Sieben Minuten später ging die Tür zum Bad wieder auf, ich würde lügen wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich nicht auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. Edward lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah mich unbewegt an.

Da mir sein Wohlergehen wichtig war, stand ich auf um ihm zu helfen, dafür war ich schließlich da.

Er widersetzte sich nicht und ließ sich von mir zum Bett bringen, als er wieder auf dem Bett saß und ich mich auf den Stuhl setzten wollte, hielt er meine Hand fest.

„Isabella..." Seine Finger waren jetzt kalt und ich betrachtet sie einen Moment.

„Nenne mich Bella...das tun alle und es spart Zeit." Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum ich das gesagt hatte.

Er sah mich einige Minuten lang schweigen an, dann sagte er langsam.

„Bella..." Es hörte sich aus einem Mund genauso sinnlich an, wie alles was er sagte. „Verzeih mir." Ich konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen und versuchte mein Hand aus seiner zu lösen, ohne Erfolg. „Ich weiß das du es nicht wolltest, aber...aber ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen...Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich begehre?" Er sah mich bittend an.

„Ich hätte dir nicht immer ausweichen sollen und es tut mir Leid. Du...ich will nicht, dass du dich entschuldigst...weil...

weil...wir wollen es schließlich beide..." Ich machte vor Scham meine Augen fest zu und merkte wie meine Wangen brannten.

Ich sprach nicht Vergangenheitsbezogen, weil ich immer noch dazu bereit war, meine Ängste zur Seite zu schieben und zu versuchen eine richtige Frau zu sein.

„Aber du...in deine Wohnung..." Meine Worte schienen ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben.

„Es hat sich einiges Verändert..." Murmelte ich und meine Wangen wurden immer wärmer.

Ich ließ seine Hand los und griff nach der braunen Papiertüte und stellte sie auf seine Beine.

„Um weitere plötzliche Attacken zu vermeiden." Sagte ich und hoffte das er mich verstand.

„Danke...für alles." Sagte Edward und es hörte sich ehrlich an.

Ich musste lächeln und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich hoffe das du es magst."

„Ich mag alles an dir." Murmelte er, nahm meine Hand und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Handfläche.

Edward holte das Clubsandwisch was ich ihm gemacht hatte aus der Tüte und biss voller Genuss hinein, ich beobachtet ihn dabei und es war eine wahre Freude ihm beim essen zuzusehen. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl ihn zu bemuttern, solange es nicht um seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse ging.

Zwei Stunden später saß Edward, der seit Wochen das erste mal wieder normale Kleidung trug, in einem Rollstuhl und ich schob ihn Richtung Aufzug. Neben uns ging eine Krankenschwester, die seinen Koffer zog und auch meine Tasche trug.

Edward war ausgesprochen gut gelaunt und schien es kaum abwarten zu können, aus diesem Krankenhaus heraus zu kommen. In der Eingangshalle wartete ein dunkel gekleideter Mann auf uns, der anscheinend Edwards neuer Fahrer war. Er nahm der Schwester den Koffer und die Tasche ab und brachte ihn raus.

Edward und ich verabschiedeten uns von der Schwester und gingen hinter dem Fahrer her. Vor der Tür stand ein dunkler Van mit getönten Scheiben, der offensichtlich Edward gehörte.

Der Fahrer hatte den Koffer schon eingeladen und half jetzt Edward beim einsteigen, ich kletterte auf der anderen Seite in den Wagen. Der Fahrer stieg ebenfalls ein und ich fuhr meiner ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.


	18. 29 Juli 2007 II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt. 

Edward Cullen 29. Juli 2007

Heute sollte ich endlich aus dieser Hölle entlassen werden und konnte es kaum abwarten. Gesten hatte mir Doktor Fröhlich den Gibs gegen eine feste Bandage ausgetauscht, mich ermahnt vorsichtig zu sein und war dann zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er mich nicht so schnell wiedersehen wollte. Ich ihn allerdings auch nicht.

Und gestern hatte ich es auch geschafft, dass Isabella mir versprochen hatte, mir etwas anständiges zu essen mitzubringen. Ich war diese Diät der sie mich hier unterzogen wirklich Leid. Gestern hatte ich auch James angerufen und ihn gebeten heute Morgen noch mal vorbeizukommen und mich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.

Er musste jeden Moment kommen und ich hoffte nur, dass Isabella nicht zur gleichen Zeit kommen würde.

Indem klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und James kam ins Zimmer. Er hatte wie immer die Arme voller Papiere und seinen unvermeidlichen Aktenkoffer dabei. Was mich etwas aus dem Konzept brachte, war die rosarote Tüte die er dabei hatte und die überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte.

„Guten Morgen." Sagte er und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Guten Morgen." Grüßte ich zurück und bat ihn sich zu setzten.

Er kam zum Bett und breitete seine Sachen auf dem Tisch aus, auf dem ich normalerweise mein Essen serviert bekam.

Ohne Umschweife fing er an mir einen Bericht über den aktuellen Stand meiner Geschäfte zu geben. Und mich überraschte es zu hören, das die Verluste relativ gering waren, obwohl ich so lange nicht in der Firma gewesen war. James hatte alles sehr gut im Griff.

Trotz allem brauchte ich die Aktien von Isabella und dadurch, dass ich so lange hier im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, blieben mir nur noch zwei Monate um alles in trockene Tücher zu bekommen.

Nachdem James seinen Bericht abgelegt hatte, nahm er die rosarote Tüte und stellte sie auf mein Bett.

„Wow James, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so eine Detaillist bist." Sagte ich und sah misstrauisch auf die Tüte. Wir duzten uns zwar Mittlerweile und waren auch etwas vertrauter miteinander, aber wir waren keine Freunde.

„Das ist nicht für dich." Erklärte er schnell.

Ich machte die Tüte auf und holte ein kleines rotes Buch heraus, dass mit goldenen Ornamenten verziert war.

„Was ist das?"

„Ich dachte mir, dass es eine gute Idee wäre dem Mädchen eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, für das was sie für dich getan hat. Ich habe eine Tochter in dem Alter und ihre Tante hat ihr vor ein paar Tagen auch so eins geschenkt und sie hat sich sehr darüber gefreut."

„Über ein Notizbuch?" Ich verstand irgendwie gar nichts.

„Es ist ein Tagebuch, darin halten die jungen Damen ihre...Gedanken und Gefühle fest."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass James sich so gut auskannte, aber wenn er eine Tochter in dem Alter hatte, musst er es ja wissen.

Ich sah mir das Buch genauer an und sah, dass es mit einem kleinen Schloss verschlossen war, an dem ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel hing. Ich bat James es in meinen Koffer zu packen und bedankte mich bei ihm, ich würde es Isabella später geben.

Wir diskutierten noch ein paar finanzielle Bewegungen, die gemacht werden mussten, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte und Isabella hereinkam.

Ich merkte, dass James sie, offensichtlich, überrascht ansah und ich wusste nicht was er dachte, aber ich konnte eindeutig Mitgefühl und seltsamerweise auch Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

„Guten Morgen Miss." Begrüßte James sie ausnehmend freundlich.

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete sie und sah ihn neugierig an.

Ich stellte die beiden einander vor und James ging zu ihr, um ihr die Hand zu geben. James hatte den gleichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wie wenn er von seiner Tochter sprach. Sie nickten sich kurz zu und dann fing James an, seine Papiere wieder einzusammeln. Dann verabschiedete er sich von uns und versprach mir, mich anzurufen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte ich Isabella, weil mir im Moment nichts anderes einfiel.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern sah mich ernst und irgendwie misstrauisch an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los war. Meiner Meinung nach hatte sie keinen Grund sauer zu sein. Verdammt, ich hatte ihr zuliebe sogar meine Libido unterdrückt, damit sie sich nicht unwohl fühlte.

Isabella kam zu mir, blieb natürlich in gebührendem Abstand stehen, gab mir einen keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn und war sofort wieder aus meiner Reichweite verschwunden.

„Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich." Erklärte sie und hielt eine braune Papiertüte hoch, die sie aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte. Sofort stieg mir der köstliche Duft von richtigem Essen in die Nase. Reflexartig richtete ich mich auf und wollte nach der Tüte greifen, als sie sie aus meiner Reichweite nahm.

„Noch nicht, die sind für später." Flüsterte sie, als ob sie ein Verbrechen begehen würde und ich merkte, wie ich wütend wurde.

Ich hatte schon mal gehört, dass man für Essen töten könnte, hatte es bis jetzt aber nicht gewusst, wie viel Wahrheit in diesem Spruch lag. Sie stellte die Tüte aus meiner Reichweite und ich holte tief Luft, um mich zu beruhigen, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden sie anklagend zu fragen.

„Warum gefällt es dir mich so zu quälen?"

Isabella Swan konnte also genauso rachsüchtig sein, wie es auch alle anderen Frauen waren, um sich wenn es nötig war interessant und begehrenswert zu machen. Die Wut in mir wuchs immer mehr an, aber diesmal hatte es nichts mit dem Essen zu tun, diesmal ging es um eine anderes menschliches Verlangen, was mich über kurz oder lang noch um den Verstand bringen würde.

„Warum sagst du das?" Sie war wirklich viel zu langsam, wenn es um sexuelle Anspielungen ging und auch viel zu naiv. Wenn sie nicht von sich aus merkte, was sich in mir anstaute, dann musste ich es ihr eben sagen.

„Seit Wochen weichst du mir aus wenn ich dich berühren will, ziehst dich zurück. Bin ich so abstoßend?" Vielleicht konnte ich die Situation ja noch mit Ehrlichkeit retten. Die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch so weit weg von mir war, half nicht gerade meine Wut zu vertreiben. Es gab keinen Grund mir gegenüber so schüchtern zu sein, wir waren uns schon sehr viel näher gewesen.

Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich eine Antwort auf meine Frage bekommen würde, sie war schließlich die Meisterin der Angst und Schüchternheit.

Ja, sie wies mich zurück und das war ein Tiefschlag für mein angekratztes männliches Ego, dass sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile mit Füßen trat. Plötzlich brach meine Wut in Worten aus mir heraus, die ich eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollte.

„Ich will das du mich berührst...mich küsst und ich bekomme nur diesen keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn und jetzt verweigerst du mir sogar den Leckerbissen, den du mir mitgebracht hast." Ich musste mich anhören, wie ein verwöhntes Kind, aber ich war mit meiner Geduld am Ende.

„Ich...ich weiche dir nicht aus." Verleugnete sie das offensichtliche.

„Ach nein?" Mir glitt das Spiel aus den Fingern und meine niedersten Instinkte bekamen die Überhand. „Dann komm her."

Ich forderte sie heraus, damit sie sich verweigerte und endlich zugab, dass sie mich auf Distanz hielt.

„Warum?" Fragte sie wie ein trotziges Kind. Lächelnd erinnerte ich mich an ihre brennende Leidenschaft, die ich schon kennengelernt hatte und an ihren weichen Körper unter meinen Händen. Mein Körper reagierte sofort auf meine Gedanken und ich fühlte mich, wie mein eigener Verräter.

„Weil ich einen Kuss möchte." Kam es ohne zu überlegen aus meinem Mund.

Ich hatte damit gerechnet abgewiesen zu werden, aber sie kam langsam auf mich zu.

Na ja, sie kam nicht direkt zu mir, sondern sie setzte sich auf die äußerste Kante des Bettes, aber sie war wesentlich näher als vorher.

Ich hielt ihr meine Hand hin, ohne genau zu wissen warum, aber als sie ihre kleine Hand in meine legte überkam mich eine angenehme Befriedigung.

In dem Moment als ich ihre Hand in meiner spürte, schoss eine Art Stromstoß meinen Arm hinauf und verteilte sich dann über meinen ganzen Körper. Ich zog an ihr und warf sie regelrecht aufs Bett, um mich dann halb auf sie zu legen, wobei ich zwischen ihren halboffenen Beinen zum liegen kam.

Isabella machte die Augen zu als ich sie ansah, war das ein stilles Einverständnis? Als sie einen leisen, kaum hörbaren Seufzer ausstieß, reichte mir das als Einladung völlig aus und ich eroberte ihre Lippen. Ihre Lippen waren noch genauso weich, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Lippen und gab mir das, was sie mir so lange verweigert hatte.

Ich drückte sie gegen die Matratze und konnte an meinen Körper spüren wie klein sie war.

Meine Hände suchten instinktiv den Kontakt zu ihrer nackten Haut. Durch den dünnen Stoff meines Pyjamas konnte ich die Wärme spüren, die ihre Beine ausstrahlten. Meine Hand fand endlich den Kontakt ihrer Haut. Eine Haut die so weich war, dass man Lust bekam, ohne Hemmungen, in sie hinein zubeißen. Isabella machte einen schwachen Versuch mich aufzuhalten, was mich nur noch wilder machte.

Ich vertiefte unseren Kuss und streichelte so langsam wie ich konnte über ihr Bein, sie sollte sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen. Sie zitterte leicht und versuchte mich wieder von sich zu stoßen.

TU ES NICHT! Wollte ich schreien und jede Bewegung die sie unter mir machte, brachte mich näher daran, meine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren.

Ich gab ihre Lippen frei und küsste mich ihren Hals hinauf, bis zu ihrem Ohr und tat etwas, was ich noch nie getan hatte, ich bettelte regelrecht.

„Lass mich..." Flehte ich. „Lass mich bitte... Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich durchgemacht habe ohne dich, ohne dich berühren zu dürfen...du musst mich gewähren lassen...Bitte..." Ich versuchte mein Verlangen in Worte zu fassen und das war nicht gespielt, noch nie hatte ich eine Frau so sehr gebraucht, wie ich Isabella in dem Moment brauchte.

Sie hörte auf zu zittern, wurde weich in meinen Armen und ich stürzte mich wieder auf sie, mein Verlangen fraß mich förmlich auf. Die Hitze die ich zwischen ihren Beinen spürte brachte meinen Schwanz zum pochen und ich wollte mehr von ihr spüren.

Ich schob meine Hand unter ihre Bluse und legte sie auf ihren flachen Bauch, sie atmete jetzt genauso unregelmäßig wie ich. Meine Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch, dann legte ich sie um eine ihre kleinen Brüste, dort war die Haut noch weicher, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Mit dem Daumen streichelte ich über den glatten Stoff ihres BH¨s , sie erschauerte und ich spürte, wie sich ihre Beine fester um mich legten.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen kam aus meiner Brust, als mir eine Welle der Lust meinen Rücken herunter lief und zwischen meinen Beinen endete. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Isabella mir erlaubte sie so anzufassen und ich wollte herausfinden, wie weit sie mich gehen lassen konnte. Und ich wollte wissen, wie sehr ich Isabella erregen konnte.

Meine Hand verließ ihre Brust und ich legte sie auf ihre Rippen, um dann langsam bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel zu streicheln. Ich wollte die Hitze spüren, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte.

Als meine Finger den Rand ihres Rockes berührten, schloss ich ihre kleine Hand um mein Handgelenk und sie versuchte mich zu stoppen. Aber ich konnte jetzt nicht aufhören, wenn ich sie nicht spüren konnte, würde ich vor lauter Frust explodieren. Ich gab ihre Lippen frei, denen ich mich die ganze Zeit über mit Genuss gewidmet hatte und küsste ihren Hals. Ihr Duft nach Vanille entzündete das letzte Bisschen von mir, was bis jetzt kalt geblieben war.

„Gib mir etwas..." Was auch immer, einen Orgasmus von ihr, einen von mir, irgendetwas was dieser Tortur der Abstinenz erträglicher machte. „...ich brauche etwas von dir." Ich streichelte mit meiner Zungenspitze über die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr und sie reagierte mit einem leichten Zittern ihres ganzen Körpers.

„Ich möchte dich spüren Isabella, in dir sein, dich um mich fühlen..." Ich biss ihr sanft ins Ohrläppchen und sie gab meine Hand frei und ich setzet meinen Weg zu dem ersehnten Ziel fort. Sie begehrte mich, sie war feucht und heiß und sie begehrte mich genauso wie ich sie in dem Moment begehrte. Meine Finger fanden ihren Lustpunkt und ich fing an sie zu streicheln. Ihr Körper zitterte unter mir und ich merkte, wie sie sich gehen ließ. Plötzlich spürte ich ihre Zähne in meiner Schulter und fast hätte sie es damit geschafft, dass ich all meine Grenzen vergaß und mich einfach meiner Lust und meinem Begehren hingab.

„Bitte..." Stöhnte sie gegen meine Schulter und sie drückte unbewusst ihren Unterleib gegen meine Hand.

„Ich will dich spüren..." Stöhnte ich wieder und meine Finger bewegten sich immer schneller.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Isabella um sich dann rhythmisch gegen meine Hand zu winden und ich wusste, dass ich Isabella zu ihrem ersten Orgasmus gebracht hatte. Ich verspürte das Verlangen meine Finger in ihre feuchte Höhle gleiten zu lassen, aber ich schaffte es mich zu beherrschen und streichelte sie langsam weiter, um ihren Orgasmus zu verlängern. Das hatte ich schon bei vielen Frauen getan, aber bei ihr war alles anders und ich wusste nicht, ob mir das auf Dauer gefallen würde.

Wieder spürte ich ihre Zähne in meiner Schulter und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre einfach über sie hergefallen. Ein letztes Zittern ging durch ihren Körper und Isabella entspannte sich unter meinen Händen, sie war befriedigt, ich nicht.

Das Tier in mir war nicht befriedigt.

Bevor ich noch eine Dummheit machen konnte, nahm ich meine Hand von ihrem Körper. Bei Isabella durfte ich nichts überstürzen und ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalten würde.

So schnell wie ich konnte, sprang ich vom Bett und humpelte zum Bad.

Sobald die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel, nahm ich meinen Schwanz in die Hand und fing an mich zu befriedigen. Sofort erschien das Bild der Frau aus meinen Träumen vor meinen Augen und ich ließ meiner Lust freien Lauf. Mein Orgasmus war extrem lang und ich stöhnte bei dem Genuss mich endlich gehen lassen zu können. Ich stützte mich auf dem Waschbecken ab, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dann säuberte ich mich und ging wieder zurück zu Isabella.

Sie saß auf ihrem gewohnten Stuhl und sah nachdenklich ins Leere. Ich befürchtete schon, dass ich sie traumatisiert hatte, aber sobald sie mich bemerkte, stand sie auf und kam zu mir. Isabella legte wie selbstverständlich ihren Arm um mich, um mir zum Bett zu helfen. Nachdem was gerade passiert war, durfte ich jetzt eigentlich kein Verlangen mehr verspüren, aber sobald sie mich berührte, war es wieder da.

Verdammt!

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, brachte sie mich zum Bett und das war nichts neues für mich. Isabella hatte sich in ihren Panzer verkrochen wie eine Schildkröte und hoffte, dass die ganze Welt um sie herum genauso anständig war wie sie.

Ich legte mich aufs Bett und bevor mir Isabella wieder entwischen konnte, hielt ich ihre Hand fest.

„Isabella." Sagte ich und versuchte ihren Blick einzufangen, als ich das schaffte, lächelte sie leicht und in mir fing es schon wieder an zu kribbeln.

„Nenne mich Bella...das tun alle und es spart Zeit." Murmelte sie.

Das einzige was ich von dem verstand was sie sagte war der Anfang. Ich würde unser Problem von dem Punkt angreifen, den sie mir gab.

„Bella.." Sagte ich langsam und griff dann zu den Worten, die sie so oft sagte. „Verzeih mir." Das musste funktionieren, ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass wegen meinem dummen sexuellen Verlangen alles den Bach herunter ging. Ich musste lernen, über meinen Instinkten zu stehen. „Ich weiß das du es nicht wolltest, aber...aber ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen...Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich begehre?" Ja, ich begehrte sie und konnte es selber nicht begreifen.

Wie schon so oft, antwortete sie mir mit Schweigen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder zu reden anfing.

„Ich hätte dir nicht immer ausweichen sollen und es tut mir Leid. Du...ich will nicht, dass du dich entschuldigst...weil...

weil...wir wollen es schließlich beide..." Sie befreite mich von der Verantwortung für das was passiert war. Das Gefühl verantwortlich zu sein, hatte mir ein großes Unbehagen bereitet, wie ich jetzt feststellte und so sollte ich mich nicht fühlen.

Und ich überhörte auch nicht, dass sie in der Gegenwart sprach. Sie wollte es auch und das erfüllte mich mit einem unerwartetem Glücksgefühl. Doch dann fiel mir der Abend in ihrer Wohnung wieder ein und wie sie mich abgewiesen hatte.

„Aber du...in deiner Wohnung..." Mir fehlten irgendwie die richtigen Worte.

„Es hat sich einiges verändert..." Antwortete sie leise. Sie zog ihre Hand aus meiner und ich ließ es zu. Bella drehte sich um und holte die Tüte, die sie für mich mitgebracht hatte und stellte sie auf meine Beine.

„Um weitere plötzliche Attacken zu vermeiden."

Das hörte sich an, als ob sie wollte, dass meine nächsten Attacken nicht so überraschend sein sollten. Ich musste lächeln und sagte.

„Danke...für alles."

Sie beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen ihrer keuschen Küsse auf die Stirn und sofort entzündete sich all das verbotene in mir wieder.

„Ich hoffe das du es magst." Sagte sie und zeigte auf die Tüte.

„Ich mag alles an dir." Sobald die Worte aus meinem Mund waren, merkte ich wie viel Wahrheit in ihnen lag. Ich nahm ihre Hand, drehte sie um und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Handfläche.

Sie setze sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und ich machte mich über das Clubsandwisch her, dass sie mir mitgebracht hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ein einfaches Sandwich so köstlich sein konnte.

Es war soweit, ich konnte endlich dieses Zimmer und dieses Krankenhaus verlassen. Ich knöpfte mir mein Hemd zu und Isabella versuchte, mit einer seltsam mütterlichen Geste, Ordnung in meine Haare zu bringen. Kurze Zeit später kam die Krankenschwester mit meinem Rollstuhl ins Zimmer.

Ich setze mich in den Stuhl und Isabella schob mich zum Fahrstuhl, während die Krankenschwester meinen Koffer zog und auch Isabellas Tasche trug. Ohne es zu wollen erschien ein breites Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht, ich war einfach nur froh, diesen Ort endlich verlassen zu dürfen.

In der Eingangshalle wartete schon Laurent auf uns, mein neuer Fahrer. Meinem bisherigen Fahrer hatte ich eine neue Aufgabe in einer meiner kleineren Firmen gegeben. Laurent begrüßte uns kurz und kümmerte sich dann sofort um unsere Koffer. Wir verabschiedete uns noch von der Krankenschwester und dann schob Bella mich zum Auto.

Laurent hatte unsere Koffer schon verstaut und half mir jetzt dabei in den Wagen einzusteigen, um dann auch den Rollstuhl zu verstauen. Ich hatte den Rollstuhl gemietet, um mich auch zu Hause damit bewegen zu können, solange es nötig war. Bella kletterte auf der anderen Seite ins Auto und ließ dem Fahrer keine Möglichkeit ihr zumindest die Tür aufzuhalten.

Sobald alles verstaut war, setzte sich Laurent hinters Steuer und es ging endlich nach Hause. Ich sah zu Isabella, die sah verträumt aus dem Fenster. Aber ich wollte mich eh nicht unterhalten, sondern lieber nochmal das Revue passieren lassen, was vor kurzem in dem Bett im Krankenhaus passiert war.

Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, Isabella mit den anderen Frauen zu vergleichen, mit denen ich bis jetzt zusammen gewesen war. Ihr Körper war schlank, frisch und jungfräulich, ihre Kurven zart und sie war völlig anders, als all die Frauen, mit ihren großen Brüsten, ausladenden Hüften und schmalen Taillen, mit denen ich bis jetzt zusammen gewesen war.

Meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und meine Handfläche wurde warm, als ich an ihre kleine Brust in meiner Hand dachte und ich hatte sie nur unter dem Stoff ihres BH´s spüren können. Wie würde es erst sein, wenn sich ihre kleine, harte Brustwarze in meine Handfläche bohrte? Verdammt! Die Kleine hatte mich bestimmt verhext, oder so.

Wir bogen in die Einfahrt zu meinem Haus, das Haus meiner Eltern, ein. James hatte nicht nur Laurent eingestellt, sondern auch Victoria, Laurents Frau, die jetzt meinen Haushalt führte.

Bella sah mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster und bestaunte ganz offensichtlich das Anwesen. Meine Eltern hatten das Haus vor vielen Jahren gekauft und meine Mutter hatte es mit ihrem Talent und der Hilfe von vielen Bauarbeitern, zu einem wahren Schmuckstück gemacht.

„Schön, nicht?" Fragte ich Bella, sie sah mich an und hatte ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ja, sehr." Bestätigte sie und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Dann sah sie mich wieder an, diesmal eindeutig fragend, mein Gesichtsausdruck musste sich verändert haben. Wie immer wenn ich an meine Familie dachte, ich konnte es einfach nicht vermeiden.

„Das Haus gehörte meinen Eltern." Erklärte ich ungefragt, als ob sie das interessieren würde, aber ich wollte es ihr erzählen. „Ich hab fast meine ganze Kindheit hier verbracht...als meine Eltern noch lebten...und als ich dann studierte bin ich wieder hierher gezogen..."

Mein Onkel war mein Vormund gewesen, aber das Haus war immer meins geblieben. Als mein Onkel vor ein paar Jahren starb, hatte ich sein Vermögen, da er keine Kinder hatte auch geerbt.

„Was hat dein Vater gemacht?" Fragte Bella und sah mich jetzt offen an.

„Er war Arzt." Antwortete ich und rutschte unruhig auf meinem Sitz herum.

„Und deine Mutter?" Die Frage schmerzte noch mehr, als die Frage nach meinem Vater. Vor allem, weil sie mich immer wieder in vielerlei Hinsicht an meine Mutter erinnerte.

„Sie war Restaurator und Innenarchitektin." Antwortete ich trocken und hoffte, dass sie aufhören würde mir Fragen über meine Eltern zu stellen, im Moment zumindestens.

„Deine Mutter muss eine großartige Frau gewesen sein." Sagte Bella plötzlich und betrachtete den weitläufigen Garten. Ich hatte einige Gärtner angestellt, die versuchten den Garten so zu erhalten, wie meine Mutter ihn gestaltet hatte, aber keiner hatte so ein Händchen für die Pflanzen, wie meine Mutter.

„Warum sagst du das?" Wollte ich wissen und hatte die Sensation meine Mutter in den Blumenbeeten zu sehen, mit Erde auf der Nase und mich als kleinen Jungen, wie ich sie auslachte.

„Nur eine Frau mit viel Talent, kann einen so großen Garten so schön gestalten." Erklärte sie und zeigte auf die Blumen, es hörte sich an, als ob sie etwas von Blumen und Pflanzen verstand. Beunruhigend.

Schweigend legten wir die letzten Meter bis zum Eingang zurück. Laurent stellte den Wagen ab und half mir dann beim aussteigen, Bella wartete wieder nicht auf Hilfe und stieg sofort aus. An der Tür stand meine neue Haushälterin und erwartete uns. Sie sah relativ normal und anständig aus.

„Guten Tag Mr. Cullen." begrüßte sie mich höflich und wand sich dann auch an Bella. „Guten Tag Miss."

„Guten Tag." Grüßte Bella zurück und ich ließ es für uns beide gelten. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich erschöpft und wollte nur noch auf mein Zimmer.

„Gut." Sagte ich und sah Laurent auffordernd an. Victoria kümmerte sich um unsere Koffer und Laurent half mir mit dem Rollstuhl.

„Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer." Sagte ich und drehte mich zu Bella. Die nickte nur. Viktoria wollte gerade mit den Koffern gehen, aber ich hielt sie auf. „Es ist nicht nur schmutzige Wäsche in meinem Koffer, dass andere möchte ich bitte in meinem Zimmer haben." Erklärte ich ihr und meinte damit das Geschenk für Bella.

„Selbstverständlich." Antwortete Victoria.

Ich hüpfte auf einem Bein und auf Laurent gestützt die Treppe hinauf, während Bella sich um den Rollstuhl kümmerte. Im zweiten Stock angekommen, musste ich mich auch sofort wieder in den Stuhl setzten. Mein Bein schmerzte höllisch.

Laurent schob mich in mein Zimmer und Bella kam hinter uns her. Laurent ließ uns allein und ich sah, wie sich Bella neugierig umsah.

Ich drehte den Rollstuhl zu ihr und fragte.

„Und?" Ich wollte wissen, was sie darüber dachte, dass sie jetzt mit mir hier war, aber sie antwortete.

„Das ist ein sehr schönes Haus, du musst sehr stolz darauf sein, dass es dir gehört."

„Das bin ich." Sagte ich und fühlte mich in dem Moment so stolz wie sie es sagte. „Es ist das beste, was ich von meinen Eltern geerbt habe."

Wieder überkam mich diese unangenehme Traurigkeit, wie immer wenn ich so viel an meine Eltern dachte und ich fuhr mit dem Rollstuhl zum Fenster. Eigentlich müsste ich mich freuen, dass ich eine weitere Schlacht gewonnen hatte und Bella jetzt unter meinem Dach wohnte.

Aber irgendetwas fühlte sich nicht richtig an und ich konnte nicht zuordnen was es war. Unbewusst hob ich meine Hand, während ich nachdenklich aus dem Fenster sah. Es dauerte nicht lange und Bella legte ihre kleine Hand in meine und es war ein überaus angenehmes Gefühl. Ich fand immer mehr Gefallen daran sie zu erobern.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr es mich freut, dass du hier bei mir bist." Sagte ich und merkte in dem Moment, dass ich es auch wirklich so meinte. Ich hatte eine weitere Schlacht gewonnen, aber gleichzeitig war es ein schönes Gefühl, sie hier bei mir zu haben.


	19. 25 August 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 25. August 2007

Nachdem ich eine Weile schweigend mit Edward am Fenster gestanden hatte, bat er mich ihn alleine zu lassen. Er wirkte müde und ich stimmte zu, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er mich sofort rufen würde, wenn er Hilfe bräuchte. Er versprach es mir, rief dann Laurent um ihm zu sagen, dass er Morgen mit mir meine restlichen Sachen holen und mir anschliessend mein Zimmer zeigen solle.

Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht, als ich mir die Größe des Zimmers vorgestellt hatte, das ich jetzt als meins bezeichnen sollte.

Hier passten bestimmt zehn Isabella's rein, wenn nicht noch mehr, aber ich sagte nichts. Meine Tasche stand auf dem Bett und ich dachte daran, dass ich Morgen mit Laurent den Rest holen würde, aber selbst dann würde ich nur einen klitzekleinen Teil dieses Zimmers ausfüllen.

Ich dachte darüber nach, dass ich das bisschen Unabhängigkeit, dass ich bis jetzt gelebt hatte, schon wieder aufgab. Irgendwie hatte ich mich von Edward überrumpeln lassen und war in sein Haus gezogen. Und wie er sich anhörte, sollte es für einen längeren Zeitraum sein. Meine Meinung war nicht wirklich gefragt gewesen. Aber welche Meinung hatte ich zu der ganzen Sache?

Abgesehen vom Gehalt und dem kostenlosen wohnen, gefiel es mir, weil ich dem Mann nahe sein konnte, der mein Herz gestohlen hatte und wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, würde er mir noch viel mehr stehlen.

Ich hatte noch nie in solch einem Luxus gelebt, nicht mal bei Esmeralda und ich würde es in vollen Zügen genießen. Laurent ließ mich allein und ich ging zu dem enormen Bett. Das Zimmer war genauso groß wie das von Edward und im Prinzip auch im gleichen Still eingerichtet, nur in helleren Farben und es gab keine persönliche Note, aber für die würde ich sorgen. Alles war sehr geschmackvoll dekoriert und aufeinander abgestimmt.

Neben dem Bett standen zwei passende Nachttische, an der anderen Wand stand eine große Kommode und ein kleiner Schreibtisch. Der Kleiderschrank war riesig und ich würde ihn nie füllen können. Neben dem Kleiderschrank war eine Tür, sie war halb offen, ich konnte das Bad erkennen, alles war in warmen Pastellfarben gehalten.

Ich packte die paar Sachen aus, die ich mitgebracht hatte und räumte sie in den großen Kleiderschrank. Dann nahm ich meine Toilettenartikel und ging ins Bad. Als ich die Tür ganz aufmachte, wunderte es mich schon nicht mehr, wie groß auch dieses war. Es war alles, genau wie in meinem Zimmer, farblich aufeinander abgestimmt. Die Handtücher passten zu den Fliesen und es gab auch Seife in der gleichen Farbe. Es musste ein Genuss sein, sich hier ein entspanndes Bad zu gönnen, vor allem wenn man die Größe der Badewanne bedachte. Selbstverständlich gab es auch noch eine separate Dusche und alles war in weiß mit cremefarbenen Ornamenten. Ich räumte meine Sachen weg und ging dann wieder in mein Zimmer.

Ich legte mich auf das gemütliche Bett und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich eingeschlafen war. Als ich wieder aufwachte wurde es schon dunkel und ich sprang förmlich aus dem Bett. Ich war hier um Edward zu pflegen und auch um in der Küche zu helfen, ich konnte nicht einfach den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen. Sofort machte ich mich auf die Suche nach der Küche und versuchte mich nicht zu verlaufen. Langsam ging ich die Treppe herunter, in dem großen Haus war es völlig Still und ich brauchte einige Minuten, bis ich die Tür zur Küche fand.

Vorsichtig, um niemanden zu erschrecken, machte ich die Tür auf. Am Herd stand die Frau, die uns empfangen hatte, als wir hier angekommen waren. Sie rührte etwas um und sah frustriert aus. Sie bemerkte meine Gegenwart und drehte sich um, in ihrem Blick konnte ich Überraschung sehen.

„Ja Miss? Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Der erste Eindruck den ich von ihr gehabt hatte war eigentlich, dass sie etwas steif und streng wäre, aber sie sah mich warm und freundlich an.

„Eh..." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihr meine Hilfe in der Küche anbieten sollte, ohne das ich sie vor den Kopf stieß. Sie sollte nicht glauben, dass ich mich in ihre Arbeit einmischen wollte. Ich war in der Hinsicht etwas vorsichtig geworden, ich hatte schließlich lange genug mit Jessica zusammengearbeitet. Da ich aber nicht vorhatte den ganzen Tag nichts zu tun, musste ich jetzt was sagen. „Ich...also...kann ich ihnen in der Küche helfen?"

Die Frau sah mich irritiert an, vielleicht hatte sie mich nicht verstanden.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Miss, ich kann kochen." Bekam ich dann zur Antwort und das war genau das, was ich vermeiden wollte.

„Das bezweifle ich auch gar nicht, aber...aber einer der Gründe warum ich hier bin ist der, dass ich in der Küche helfe, wann immer es möglich ist. Ich kenne mich gut mit dem Kochen aus und kann ihnen helfen wo sie es brauchen." Hoffentlich hatte ich ihr damit klar gemacht, dass ich ihr nicht den Job wegnehmen wollte.

„Haben sie Ahnung von Desserts?" Fragte sie skeptisch. „Das ist meine Schwachstelle."

„Das ist meine Spezialität." Antwortete ich.

„Und von Suppen?" Fragte sie weiter.

„Auch davon."

Sie hörte auf in dem Topf zu rühren und zeigte auf das aufgeschlagene Kochbuch, dass auf der Anrichte lag.

„Ich schaffe es einfach nicht, dass die Tomatencremsuppe Konsistenz kriegt." Erklärte sie verzweifelt.

Ich lächelte, versuchte aber, dass es nicht zu triumphierend wirkte, ich wollte sie nicht verärgern. Es war nur gut für mich, wenn ich in diesem Haus so viel Verbündete wie möglich hatte.

Ich ging zum Herd und ohne in das Kochbuch zu sehen, erklärte ich ihr, wie viele Tomaten sie nehmen musste und was sie nehmen musste, damit die Suppe Konsistenz bekam. Es dauerte nicht lange und wir harmonierten richtig gut in der Küche. Sie fragte mich freundlich nach ein paar Tipps für die anderen Gerichte, die sie für heute geplant hatte. Ich gab sie ihr gern, froh darüber mich nützlich zu fühlen. Sie war ganz anders als Jessica und wir unterhielt uns während wir Kochten angeregt. So fand ich auch heraus, dass sie Victoria hieß und die Frau von Laurent war.

Zusammen bereiteten wir das komplette Abendessen zu. Es gab mit Lachs gefüllte Teigtaschen, einen gemischten Salat, Tomatensuppe mit Kräutern und zum Nachtisch machten wir Obstsalat.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sie so eine Expertin sind Miss. Sie sind noch so jung." Bemerkte Victoria, als wir fast fertig waren.

„Das Alter hat nichts mit dem Können zu tun." Ich konnte zwar nicht viel, aber Kochen konnte ich.

In dem Moment schellte das Telefon, dass an der Wand hing. Victoria hob ab.

„Ja...Ja, sie ist hier...Selbstverständlich, ich werde es ihr sofort ausrichten." Sie legte auf und drehte sich zu mir. „Mr. Cullen möchte sie sehen, er ist in seinem Zimmer."

Ich nickte und machte die Schürze ab, die ich mir umgebunden hatte und hängte sie auf.

Als ich aus der Küche kam, musste ich mich einen Moment orientieren, um den Weg zu Edwards Zimmer zu finden. Außerhalb der Küche war das Ambiente im Haus etwas kalt, was vielleicht daran lag, dass es so groß war und so wenig Menschen darin wohnten.

Schneller als gedacht fand ich Edwards Zimmer, klopfte und ging dann, in der Hoffnung ihn nicht zu stören, ins Zimmer. Er saß am Computer, tippte wie besessen und lass gleichzeitig in einem dicken Ordner. Edward sah aus, wie ein beschäftigter und wichtiger Geschäftsmann und ich fragte mich, warum er mich gerufen hatte, wenn er so viel zu tun hatte.

„Bella.." Sagte er sanft und drehte sich zu mir um, mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter, als er meinen Namen so aussprach.

„Hallo." Sagte ich schüchtern und machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich nicht die ganze Zeit in deinem Zimmer verkriechst, du hättest auch nach einem Buch oder so fragen können."

„Ich war nicht in meinem Zimmer." Erklärte ich schnell. „Ich war in der Küche und habe Victoria geholfen."

„Eigentlich solltest du erst Morgen damit anfangen, so hatte ich es mir zumindest gedacht." Bemerkte er ernst.

„Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag meine Fußspitzen anstarren." Warum war er jetzt wieder sauer auf mich?

„Du hast das Abendessen gemacht?"

Ich nickte nur, noch immer in dem Glauben, dass er sauer war.

„Dann lohnt es sich ja, mit dem arbeiten aufzuhören und zum essen hinunter zu gehen." Sagte er, jetzt mit einem Lächeln.

Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du kannst noch nicht die Treppe runter gehen." Erklärte ich fest. „Ich werde dir dein Essen herauf bringen."

Edward schwieg einen Moment und funkelte mich dann mit seinen grünen Augen an.

„Du bist nicht mein Arzt Bella." Sagte er langsam.

„Nein, dass bin ich nicht." Bei seinem missbilligendem Ton, verspürte ich einen Stich in meiner Brust. „Aber ich bin diejenige, die sich an seine Anweisungen hält. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sollst du dich so wenig wie möglich bewegen bis die Therapie anfängt."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen, bis er seufzte und auf sein Bett zeigte. Dort lag ein, in dunkelgrünes Papier eingeschlagenes, Päckchen.

„Das ist für dich." Sagte er.

Unsicher sah ich ihn an. Warum musste er mir Geschenke machen?

„Ich habe es letztens in einem Laden gesehen und es für dich kaufen lassen." Sagte er. Ich ging, von Neugierde getrieben, zum Bett und nahm das Päckchen, es schien ein Buch zu sein. Bis jetzt hatten mir nur Esmeralda und er Geschenke gemacht.

Vorsichtig packte ich es aus und es kam wirklich ein Buch zum Vorschein. Der Einband war aus einem seidigen roten Stoff und es hing ein kleines goldenes Schloss daran. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich assimilierte, das es ein Tagebuch war.

Erstaunt sah ich es an und ohne es zu wollen, stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. So etwas hatte ich schon immer haben wollen, so als einen stummen Freund, dem ich alles erzählen konnte und der mich nicht verurteilen würde. Ich drückte es gegen mein Brust und ging zu Edward.

„Danke, es ist sehr schön."

Ich wollte ihn küssen, aber stattdessen blieb ich steif vor ihm stehen und sah ihn einfach nur an. Edward sah zu mir auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin, wie er es immer tat wenn er wollte, dass ich näher kam.

Diesmal legte ich ohne zu zögern meine Hand in seine, beugte mich zu ihm und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Diesmal wollte ich es und wie. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten, atmeten wir beide schwer. Am liebsten hätte ich mich auf seinen Schoss gesetzt und ihn stundenlang weiter geküsst, aber ich wollte mich bei ihm für sein Geschenk bedanken. Und zwar auf die Art, die ich am besten konnte und die er, wie ich wusste, sehr schätzte. Mit meinen Kochkünsten.

„Ich hol dir dein Essen." Erklärte ich.

Edward nickte nur und zog sich sein Hemd zurecht, was etwas gelitten hatte.

Während ich noch kurz in mein Zimmer ging und mein neues Tagebuch auf meinen Nachttisch legte, erschien ein dümmliches Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht, dass ich nicht vermeiden konnte. Vielleicht hatte ich ja doch das richtige getan.

In der Küche half mir Victoria dabei ein Tablett für Edward herzurichten, dann fragte ich sie, wo sie die Getränke aufbewahrten, ich wollte Edward noch einen besonderen Cocktail mixen.

Ich brachte alles nach oben und schaffte es sogar, heil anzukommen. Edward wollte sich zum essen aufs Bett setzen und obwohl er es nicht wollte, bestand ich darauf, dass er sich für die paar Schritte von mir helfen ließ.

„Das riecht köstlich." Sagte Edward mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als ob ihn das Essen, fast, glücklich machte.

„Ich hoffe, es schmeckt dir." Ich wollte mich umdrehen und gehen, doch er hielt mich auf.

„Geh nicht."

So setzte ich mich zu ihm auf Bett und sah ihm beim essen zu, bei jedem Bissen machte er die Augen zu und es schien ihm egal zu sein, dass ich ihm dabei zusah. Er aß schnell, aber es war auch sein erstes richtiges Essen nachdem was sie ihm im Hospital vorgesetzt hatten.

Als er fertig war, trank er einen Schluck von meinem Cocktail.

„Seit langem habe ich so etwas schon nicht mehr getrunken." Erklärte er und trank das Glas leer. Es war ein einfacher Cocktail aus Fruchtsäften, auch das hatte ich bei Esmeralda gelernt. Dann sah Edward mich viel zu lange und viel zu intensiv an. Ich wurde unsicher und fing an sein Tablett abzuräumen, als ich mich umdrehte um zu gehen, hielt er mich wieder auf.

„Stell das Tablett weg und komm her:" Sagte er hart.

Es hörte sich eher an wie ein Befehl, es sollte mich eigentlich stören, tat es aber nicht. Ich stellte das Tablett ab und ging zu ihm, mir war bewusst was er wollte, immer wenn er ein von mir zubereitetes Essen zu sich nahm, schien er danach das Bedürfnis zu haben, sich auf seine besondere Art bei mir zu bedanken. Sekunden später lag ich in seinen Armen auf dem breiten Bett. Seine Küsse schmeckten so fruchtig, wie der Cocktail, den ich ihm zubereitet hatte. Ich ließ es zu, dass er seine Hand unter mein Shirt schob und meine Brüste streichelte und genoss das Gefühl, dass durch meinen Körper strömte.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von mir und murmelte gegen meinen Hals.

„Du gehst jetzt besser, bevor ich noch etwas tue, was wir beide wollen."

Ich verstand sofort was er meinte und mein Verstand setzte wieder ein und auch meine Atmung beruhigte sich wieder.

„Gute Nacht." Verabschiedete ich mich und nahm das Tablett. Edward antwortete mit einem frustrierten Knurren.

Vorsichtig ging ich die Treppe herunter und brachte das Tablett in die Küche.

Was wir beide wollen.

Wie es aussah, hatte er gemerkt, dass ich im Grunde meines Herzens wollte, dass er mich zu seiner machte. Einen Moment lang dachte ich daran, was es bedeutet und es kamen mir nur dunkle und schreckliche Bilder in den Kopf. Ich könnte versuchen für ihn eine richtige Frau zu sein, aber ich befürchtete, dass ich diese tief sitzende Angst vor Männern nie ganz überwinden würde.

Isabella Swan 10. Oktober 2007

Es war unglaublich wie schnell die Zeit verging, nachdem ich mich an die Dimensionen meines Zimmers und an das Haus gewöhnt hatte.

Laurent und ich hatten meine restlichen Sachen aus meiner kleinen Wohnung geholt, was nicht viel gewesen war und war offiziell hier eingezogen. Es fiel mir immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass ich mit Edward unter einem Dach wohnte.

Ich hatte angefangen mein Tagebuch mit kleinen Notizen über das zu füllen, was den Tag über passiert war. Aber manchmal ließ ich mich auch lang und breit über die Gefühle aus, die seine ständige Nähe in mir auslösten und wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass er sich wirklich in mich verlieben würde. Das Tagebuch war zu meinem stillen Vertrauten geworden, der mir, ohne Vorurteile, zuhörte und mir auch nicht die offensichtlichen Klassenunterschiede zwischen Edward und mir vorhielt.

Der Anwalt den ich im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt hatte, kam jeden Tag und arbeitete mit Edward in seinem Büro. Jedes mal wenn ich ihm begegnete, grüßte er mich freundlich, hatte aber immer einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wenn er mich ansah. Es war, als ob er Mitleid mit mir hatte.

Zwischen Victoria und mir hatte sich eine ehrliche Freundschaft entwickelt und es war angenehm mit ihr zu arbeiten.

Meine Beziehung zu Edward hatte gewisse Fortschritte gemacht, ich war jetzt offiziell seine Freundin und wenn wir alleine waren, ließ ich zu, dass er mich küsste bis ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Er erforschte auch weiterhin meinen Körper, ging aber nicht wieder so weit wie im Krankenhaus. Aus irgendeinem Grund hielt er sich zurück, vielleicht störte es ihn, dass er bei mir nicht um das kämpfen musste was er wollte. Aber ich merkte jedesmal wenn er mich berührte, dass er mehr wollte.

Er wurde nicht grob oder so, er war einfach nur erotisch und stimulierend. Jedes Gespräch das wir führten bekam früher oder später eine sexuelle Nuance, die nur er hineinbringen konnte, ohne zu weit zu gehen. Unser gemeinsamer Moment des Tages war das Abendessen, dass wir immer zusammen einnahmen. Das war auch der Moment, an dem ich jedesmal glaubte, auch noch das letzte bisschen Würde zu verlieren, dass ich noch besaß.

Von dem Augenblick an, als er mich so intim angefasst hatte, hatte er mich verhext. Mein verräterischer Körper wollte Edwards Hände auf ihm spüren, aber mein Kopf schaltete sich meistens noch rechtzeitig ein, bevor ich zu weit gehen konnte. Edward schien das zu merken und hielt sich zurück.

Mein Leben, dass musste ich zugeben, war die reinste Idylle und ich genoss jeden Tag.

Edwards Genesung hatte ebenfalls große Fortschritte gemacht, er brauchte zwar noch einen Stock, war aber wieder voll beweglich. Der Stock machte ihn für mich nicht weniger attraktiv. Wie ich zu meiner eigenen Schande zugeben musste, war ich absolut und völlig verliebt in diesen Mann. Er lobte mich jeden Tag für mein Essen und Victoria und ich versuchten auch jeden Tag etwas besonderes zuzubereiten.

Ja, ich hatte mich in dem großen Haus eingelebt und fühlte mich wohl. Sobald es Edward besser ging und er nicht mehr so auf meine Hilfe angewiesen war, hatte ich ihn darum gebeten, mich um den Garten kümmern zu können und er hatte zugestimmt. Zuerst hatte ich befürchtet das er, sobald es ihm besser ging, mir sagen würde, dass ich nicht mehr gebraucht werde. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall, er zeigte mir jeden Tag, wie sehr er meine Gegenwart zu schätzen wusste.

An diesem Tag war ich im Garten und widmete mich den Rosen, meine Hände waren voller Blumenerde und ich hatte ausgebeulte Jeans an.

„Guten Morgen." Hörte ich Edward hinter mir sagen und drehte mich schnell um. Mein Herz fing sofort an schneller zu schlagen, dass war die übliche Routine wenn ich ihn sah.

„Guten Morgen." Quietschte ich viel zu hoch, während er auf mich zu kam. Er sah ernst aus, so als ob ihn etwas bedrücken würde. Das Lächeln, mit dem ich ihn begrüßt hatte, verschwand sofort. „Ist was?" Platzte ich raus, obwohl es offensichtlich war. Er lächelte schief.

„Woher weißt du das?" Bei seinem Ton, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Schnell wusch ich mir die Hände mit dem Gartenschlauch und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß nicht..." Antwortete ich, war aber stolz darauf, dass ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet hatte.

Wiedereinmal sah er mich eindringlich an, als ob er mich analysieren wollte. Seine Augen sprühten Feuer und ich wusste genau, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. So sah er mich immer an, wenn er mich küssen wollte.

„Ich habe nachgedacht...über dich...über mich..."

Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in mir auf und ich befürchtete, jetzt würde er mir sagen, dass er mich nicht mehr brauchte. Ich senkte den Blick, bereit alles auszuhalten, was er mir sagen würde. Er kam mit diesem Raubtiergang auf mich zu, der mein Blut zum kochen brachte und als er mir direkt gegenüber stand, legte er mir zwei Finger unters Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

Dumme Tränen die mir in die Augen stiegen und sich nicht unterdrücken ließen. Ich sah ihn an und er kam immer näher.

„Du weinst...warum?" Murmelte er gegen meine halb geöffneten Lippen und ich tat alles um normal zu atmen.

„Was...willst du mir sagen?" Fragte ich schnell.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll..." Murmelte er. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du ja sagen wirst."

Das war, bis jetzt, die seltsamste Bitte, die ich je von ihm gehört hatte. Ich erwartete von ihm die Worte, die für immer unsere Beziehung beendeten und damit auch mein Ende bedeuteten. Er wollte, dass ich ja dazu sagte, ihn für immer in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Ich..." Was sollte ich machen? „Ja..."

Sobald ich das gesagt hatte, küsste er mich, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss, obwohl ich innerlich gerade tausend Tode starb, es war unser Abschiedskuss, da war ich mir sicher. Er legte seine Arme um meine Taille und zog mich fest an seinen harten Körper, ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und er drückte mich mit einem tiefen Knurren so fest an sich, dass ich den Bodenkontakt verlor.

Der Kuss war unendlich und ich gab alles was ich das unser Abschied sein sollte, würde ich wenigstens eine Angenehme Erinnerung mitnehmen.

Er löste seine Lippen von meinen und mein Gehirn war völlig vernebelt.

„Heirate mich..." Murmelte er gegen meinen Hals und seine Hand streichelte mir langsam über den Rücken.

Hatte ich richtig gehört? Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich die Worte assimiliert hatte. Das konnte er nicht Ernst meinen, aber seine Augen und sein Gesicht sagten etwas anderes. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich antworten sollte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten sollte. Da ich etwas völlig anderes erwartet hatte, verstand ich es noch immer nicht richtig.

„Mir..." Mein Kopf war leer. „Ich...Hast du...mich gerade gebeten...dich zu heiraten?" Vielleicht hatte ich mich ja doch verhört. Edward lächelte schief und er umarmte mich fest.

„So ist es." Bestätigte er und ließ seine Lippen von meiner Wange zu meinem Ohr gleiten. „ Ich will, dass du meine Frau wirst."

Seine Frau...Alleine nur schon die Vorstellung überwältigte mich völlig und verbotene Bilder schossen durch meinen Kopf.

Es war kein Traum!

Ich war nur ein Teenager, der davon geträumt hatte, dass dieser Mann, der meinen Körper zum reagieren brachte, sich in mich verlieben könnte. Noch nie war ich mir meiner Gefühle so sicher gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Ich...weiß nicht" Gab ich zitternd zu.

„Was weißt du nicht?...Ob du ja sagen sollst?" Murmelte er, seine Lippen lagen noch immer auf meinem Hals und machten mich wahnsinnig. „Oder ob du nein sagen sollst?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich antworteten soll." Antwortete ich und hoffte, dass ihn meine Unsicherheit nicht enttäuschte.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach bitten, mir etwas Zeit zu lassen, aber mit ihm so nahe und seinen Lippen auf meinem Hals, war ich viel zu leicht zu manipulieren. Bevor ich vor lauter Unsicherheit in Ohnmacht fallen konnte sagte ich.

„Ich liebe dich." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich. „Und das weißt du...aber ich...ich..." Ich hatte eine Vergangenheit, die ich noch nicht bewältigt hatte.

Der Druck seiner Arme ließ nach und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. Edward zog sich von mir zurück.

„Bitte!" Flehte ich und versuchte ihn mit meinen Armen zurückzuhalten. „Ich weise dich nicht ab, es ist nur...gib mir etwas Zeit."

Sein starrer Blick sagte mir, dass er mir keine Zeit geben wollte, dass er seine Antwort hier und jetzt wollte. Aber so sehr ich es auch wollte, konnte ich seinen Heiratsantrag nicht so einfach akzeptieren, es gab viel zu viele Sachen, die zwischen uns standen. Eine davon, war mein geniales Argument, dass sich Männer wie er nicht in Mädchen wie mich verliebten. So etwas gab es im wirklichen Leben nicht.

Aber jetzt stand dieser wunderbare Mann vor mir und wollte mich für immer an seiner Seite haben. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht ja sagen, nicht in diesem Moment.

„Lass mir Zeit zum nachdenken." Bat ich und war mir bewusst, dass er jeden Moment seine Meinung ändern könnte und ich könnte mein Leben mit einer einfachen Antwort für immer ändern.

Jetzt löste er sich endgültig von mir, fuhr sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare und drehte sich um. Er wirkte regelrecht verzweifelt.

Ich blinzelte nervös, die Situation glitt mir aus den Fingern. Aber ich hatte schon so viele Fehler gemacht und konnte es mir nicht erlauben, mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten zu lassen. Ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, machte ich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und berührte seinen Arm.

„Edward..." Ich wollte das er sich umdreht. Er wirke angespannt und drehte nur den Kopf in meine Richtung. „Ich...ich kann dir nichts bieten..." Ich merkte wie mir schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Und trotzdem...du...ich..."

Ohne Vorwarnung drehte Edward sich um, riss mich in seine Arme und küsste mich stürmisch. Er packte mich mit beiden Händen an die Hüften und zog mich an seinen Körper. Meine Gefühle überrollten mich und ich stöhnte gegen seine Lippen. Meine Finger gruben sich in seine Haare und jetzt war er mit stöhnen dran. Er löste sich von mir und wir mussten beide um Atem ringen.

„Es ist das erste mal, dass ich eine Frau bitte mich zu heiraten. Ich will dich für mich haben und deswegen möchte ich, dass wir heiraten, dann kannst du nicht irgendwann einfach verschwinden. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du mich liebst, dass ich dich brauche. Du bist zu einem Teil meines Lebens geworden und..." Er hörte sich so verzweifelt an, als ob er um sein Leben bitten würde.

„Ich heirate dich." Unterbrach ich ihn, bevor er noch mehr so absurde Sachen sagen konnte, die sich gleichzeitig so gut anhörten. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, dass ich befürchtete in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Edward legte seine Wange gegen meine und auf das was dann kam, war ich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, biss du ganz mir gehörst."

Als mir bewusste wurde, was seine Worte beinhalteten, lief mir ein Kribbeln über den ganzen Körper. Und ich wich nicht vor ihm zurück, was eigentlich meine normale Reaktion sein sollte. Aber die Worte waren mit Feuer in mein Gehirn gebrannt.

Edward küsste mich wieder, diesmal weniger stürmisch, trotzdem sah ich Sterne.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen." Erkläre Edward, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stellte mich wieder auf den Boden. Er ging und ich kam langsam wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen an und mir wurde bewusst, was für eine Entscheidung ich gerade getroffen hatte.

Er hatte auch nichts davon gesagt, wann das große Ereignis stattfinden sollte. Ich wollte ihn Rufen, aber meine Stimme gehorchte mir nicht.

Wieder auf meinem Zimmer holte ich sofort mein Tagebuch und machte einen ungewöhnlich langen Eintrag. Ich wollte den Moment festhalten der mein Leben für immer ändern würde. Zum guten ändern würde.

Ich musste nicht lange auf die Antworten zu meinen Fragen über die Hochzeit warten. Am nächsten Tag, nach dem Frühstück, bei dem Edward ausgesprochen glücklich wirkte, informierte er mich über alles. Ich hoffte nur, dass alles auch so einfach war, wie es sich bei ihm anhörte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man so etwas plante.

Ich stimmte zu, dass er sich um alles kümmern würde und ich einfach weiter meine Arbeit im Garten und in der Küche machen würde. In den Tagen die darauf folgten, sah ich Edward kaum. Ich wollte ihm sagen, wie Leid es mir tat, dass ich ihm nicht bei den Vorbereitungen half, aber er war immer sehr beschäftigt und hatte kaum Zeit.

Für kurze Zeit fühlte ich mich in einem Netz gefangen, dass aus Manipulationen und seiner Eile zu heiraten bestand. Wir sahen uns so gut wie gar nicht, unsere intimen Momente waren nicht mehr vorhanden und das vermisste ich wirklich.

Aber wenige Tage später wurde ich das Opfer der Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Madame Chantal tauchte im Haus auf und mir wurde erklärt, dass sie auch Designerin war und sie sich um mein Brautkleid kümmern würde. Sie nahm Maß, suchte mit mir den Stoff und den Schnitt aus und überrollte mich völlig mit ihrem Enthusiasmus.

Selbstverständlich kamen mir immer wieder Zweifel, ob ich das richtige tat und ob Edward wirklich etwas für mich empfand, oder ob er mich nur begehrte. Es war das erste mal, dass ich solche Gefühle für einen Mann entwickelte und ich hatte keine Ahnung, woran man erkennen konnte, ob ein Mann verliebt war. Irgendwann kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass es mir egal war, was Edward für mich empfand, solange er nur irgendetwas für mich empfand.

Die Tage vergingen und der Tag meiner Hochzeit kam immer näher. Es machte sich ein seltsam, ungutes Gefühl in mir breit, dass ich zu ignorieren versuchte, um ruhig schlafen zu können. Aber ich bekam immer schrecklichere Alpträume, die ich regelmäßig in meinem Tagebuch festhielt, vor allem als auch noch Särge in meinen Träumen auftauchten. Ob mein Leben sich wirklich zum positiven wenden würde?


	20. 25 August 2007 II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 25. August 2007

Bella zog sich sofort aus meinem Zimmer zurück, sobald ich sie darum gebeten hatte. Gegen meinen Willen, wie ich zugeben musste, ich hätte sie gerne noch etwas länger bei mir gehabt, aber ich musste mich um meine Geschäfte kümmern.

Bevor ich mich allerdings in die Arbeit stürzte, rief ich Victoria übers Haustelefon an und bat sie, dass Tagebuch aus meinem Koffer, als Geschenk zu verpacken und es mir zu bringen. Ich würde es Bella später geben.

Es kostete mich einiges an Arbeit, bis ich wieder den völligen Überblick und alles wieder seine Ordnung hatte. James hatte mich darüber informiert, dass er noch etwas länger für die Dokumente brauchte die Bella unterschreiben musste. Sie mussten so aufgesetzt werden, dass alles hundertprozentig legal war.

Ich hatte Stunden gearbeitet, als plötzlich ein köstlicher Geruch in meine Nase stieg. Essen! Ich humpelte zur Tür und machte sie auf. Ja, ein Duft der einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ. War Victoria so eine gute Köchin? Doch als ich zum Zimmer von Bella humpelte und feststellte, dass es leer war, wurde mir mein Fehler bewusst. Sie war bestimmt in der Küche und half Victoria. Ich bewunderte ihren Arbeitseifer, obwohl sie müde gewirkt hatte, hatte sie sich gleich an die Arbeit gemacht. Ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer und rief übers Haustelefon in der Küche an.

„Guten Abend Victoria." Sagte ich, kaum das sie den Hörer abgehoben hatte.

„Mr. Cullen." Antwortete sie.

„Ist Miss Swan bei ihnen?"

„Ja, sie ist hier."

„Sagen sie ihr, sie möchte bitte in mein Zimmer kommen."

„Selbstverständlich, ich werde es ihr sofort ausrichten."

Ich legte auf und widmete mich wieder meiner Arbeit. Wenig später klopfe es und sie kam rein. Es war dieselbe Bella, die ich wenige Stunden vorher gesehen hatte, aber ein Gefühl, dass ich nicht zuordnen konnte, stieg in mir auf, als ich sie sah.

„Bella." Ihr Name kam über meine Lippen, ohne das ich es wollte und ich wollte auch nicht das Verlangen nach ihr spüren und hoffte, dass man es mir nicht ansah.

„Hallo." Sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich nicht die ganze Zeit in deinem Zimmer verkriechst, du hättest auch nach einem Buch oder so fragen können." Das war mir in dem Moment eingefallen, als ich es ihr sagte.

„Ich war nicht in meinem Zimmer. Ich war in der Küche und habe Victoria geholfen." Erkläre sie und bestätige damit meine Vermutung.

„Eigentlich solltest du erst Morgen damit anfangen, so hatte ich es mir zumindest gedacht." Bemerkte ich, obwohl ich natürlich nichts gegen ein, von ihr zubereitetes, Essen einzuwenden hatte.

„Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag meine Fußspitzen anstarren." Sie war alles andere als Faul. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie es gewesen wäre, so hätte sie etwas negatives gehabt. Aber nein, Bella war nicht nur ein guter Mensch, sie war auch fleißig und hilfsbereit.

„Du hast das Abendessen gemacht?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Dann lohnt es sich ja, mit dem arbeiten aufzuhören und zum essen hinunter zu gehen." Aber wie sollte ich die verdammte Treppe herunter kommen? Plötzlich machte mich das wütend, schließlich war sie an dem Unfall schuld gewesen, also nicht direkt, aber wenn ich nicht an sie gedacht hätte und mich auf das Fahren konzentriert hätte, wäre das alles nichts passiert.

„Du kannst noch nicht die Treppe runter gehen." Erklärte Bella streng und erinnerte mich schon wieder an meine Mutter. „Ich werde dir dein Essen herauf bringen."

Einen Moment lang konnte ich nichts sagen, während mir grimmige Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Ich wollte ihr an allem die Schuld geben und jetzt bot sie mir an, mir mein Essen zu servieren. Auch wenn sie es unbewusst tat, machten ihre kleinen netten Gesten sie notwendig für mich, noch mehr als sie es schon war.

„Du bis nicht mein Arzt Bella." Sagte ich trocken und sah, wie sie das Gesicht verzog, ich hatte sie verletzt.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht." Antwortete sie. „ „Aber ich bin diejenige, die sich an seine Anweisungen hält. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sollst du dich so wenig wie möglich bewegen bis die Therapie anfängt."

Ok, ich musste ihr gutes Gedächtnis loben. Ich würde mich nicht damit herausreden können, dass der Arzt mir Bewegung verordnet hatte. Dieses Zimmer würde also mein Gefängnis sein, bis meine Therapie anfing. Na toll.

Ich seufzte und da ich mich geschlagen geben musste, zeigte ich auf das Geschenk, dass auf meinem Bett lag. Bella sah es an und schien nicht verstanden zu haben, dass es für sie war.

„Das ist für dich."

Bella sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ich habe es letztens in einem Laden gesehen und es für dich kaufen lassen." Das war eine kleine Lüge, aber ich würde Bellas Akte noch mit viel glaubhafteren Lügen füllen müssen. Sie drehte sich langsam um und ging zum Bett. Vorsichtig packte sie das Päckchen aus und hielt das Buch dann in der Hand, als ob es zerbrechlich wäre. Bella drehte ihren schlanken Hals und sah mich ungläubig an. Ihre Augen waren feucht, aber ich unterdrückte den Impuls, aufzustehen und ihr die dummen Tränen zu trocknen. Es war nur ein simples Geschenk.

Sie drückte das Tagebuch gegen ihre Brust und kam zu mir.

Mit jedem Schritt den sie auf mich zu machte, verschwand meine Wut immer mehr und mir wurde ihr Duft und ihre Figur immer bewusster. Die Abstinenz würde wirklich tiefe Spuren in mir hinterlassen.

„Danke, das ist sehr schön." Sagte sie und sah mich mit ihren schönen dunklen Augen an.

Harmlose Augen, die von einem Moment zum anderen dunkler wurden und mich mit...heilige Scheiße! Sie sah mich verlangend an.

Sofort waren alle meine niederen Instinkte wieder im Einsatz, wie immer wenn sie so nah war. Das konnte nur an meiner sexuellen Abstinenz liegen und daran, dass sie die einzige Frau in meiner Nähe war zu der ich Kontakt hatte. Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus und erinnerte mich sofort wieder an ihre Hitze und Feuchtigkeit die ich an dieser Hand gespürt der Vorstellung sie wieder so zu berühren, ihr den Genuss der körperlichen Liebe zu zeigen, kribbelten meine Fingerspitzen wie verrückt. Bella legte ihre Hand in meine und mir wurde bewusst, dass das so eine Art Ritual zwischen uns geworden war.

Ohne das ich sie dazu auffordern musste, beugte Bella sich zu mir runter und ihre Lippen legten sich auf meine, die nach meinen zu rufen schienen. Ich sog ihren süchtig machenden Dufte ein und wurde schon wieder hart vor Verlangen. Das durfte nicht sein, nicht so, aber ich hatte keinerlei Kontrolle darüber. Seufzend löste ich mich wieder von Bella und sie richtet sich langsam auf.

„Ich hol dir dein Essen." Erklärte sie leise und ich sah sie nicht mehr an. Wenn ich das getan hätte, wäre ich bestimmt aus diesem verdammten Stuhl gesprungen und hätte sie einfach genommen. Ich musste wirklich an meiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten.

Bella ging aus dem Zimmer und ich wand mich wieder meinem Computer zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich ihre Schritte wieder hörte und der köstliche Duft intensiver wurde. Bella schob sich durch die halboffene Tür, sie trug ein großes Tablett, auf dem mehrere Teller standen. Ich versuchte mein Gehirn zu beruhigen und mich nur auf sie zu fokussieren und meine Mutter diesmal zu verdrängen. Bella kam zu meinem Schreibtisch, aber ich wollte lieber auf meinem bequemen Bett essen und sagte es ihr.

Ich rollte zum Bett und Bella stellte das Tablett ab, um mir zu helfen. Hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie mich wie einen kleinen Junge zudeckte. Als ich bequem auf meinem Bett saß, stellte Bella das Tablett auf meine Beine.

„Das riecht köstlich." Und das war die ganze Wahrheit, jetzt erschien auch das Bild meiner Mutter wieder in meinem Kopf, direkt neben Bella.

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir." Bella wollte gehen, sie wusste nicht, dass ich ihre Gesellschaft brauchte, wenn ich dieses Essen, dass mich so schmerzlich an meine Mutter erinnerte, zu mir nahm.

„Geh nicht." Bat ich. Sie sah mich zweifelnd an, setzte sich dann aber auf das Fußende meines Bettes.

Schweigend sah Bella mir beim Essen zu. Beim ersten Bissen merkte ich, dass meine Erwartungen noch übertroffen wurden. Ob es daran lag, dass ich wochenlang das fürchterliche Krankenhausessen zu mir genommen hatte oder daran, dass es von Bella zubereitet war, konnte ich nicht sagen, es war ein fast schon sinnlicher Genuss. Als die Teller leer waren, war ich rundherum satt und zufrieden.

Mein Blick fiel auf das Glas, dass auf dem Tablett stand und in dem ein Cocktail zu sein schien. Ich probierte ihn und auch der war köstlich, es war eine raffinierte Mischung aus Fruchtsäften und er war ohne Alkohol.

„Seit langem habe ich so etwas schon nicht mehr getrunken." Gab ich zu, es war die Art von Abendessen gewesen, nachdem man sich so richtig gut fühlte und dafür musste ich ihr Danken. Als ich auch in dem Glas nichts mehr drin war, stand Bella auf und nahm mir das Tablett ab. Und wieder wollte sie gehen, aber ich musste mich noch gebührend bei ihr bedanken.

„Stell das Tablett weg und komm her:" Das hörte sich eher nach einem Befehl an, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Bevor sie noch ganz bei mir war, packte ich sie um die Taille und zog sie auf mich, genau da gehörte sie hin. Ich küsste sie voller Verlangen und sie erwiderte meinen Kuss ohne Hemmungen. Meine Hände streichelten ihre zarten Formen, sie wich nicht vor mir zurück und gab mir keinen Grund aufzuhören. Ich drehte uns, so das die unter mir lag und streichelte ihre kleinen Brüste, durch den Stoff ihrer Bluse. Ein Kribbeln lief durch meinen Körper, mein Schwanz pochte und wollte mehr. Er wollte wissen wie weich ihre Brüste wirklich waren, er wollte ihren kleinen Körper ohne ein Stück Stoff sehen und fühlen. In meinem Kopf sah ich ihre weichen Schenkel und Arme, wie sie mich umarmte, mich streichelte, mich in den tiefen ihres Körpers aufnahm und ich wusste, dass meine Selbstbeherrschung an einem seidenen Faden hing. Ich löste mich von ihr und sagte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mich verstand.

„Du gehst jetzt besser, bevor ich noch etwas tue, was wir beide wollen."

Bella zog sich widerstrebend zurück. Bis jetzt war ich nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich sie in meiner Hand hatte oder nicht, doch ihr Widerstreben zeigte mir, dass sie mir mehr verfallen war, als ich dachte.

„Gute Nacht." Sagte sie mir rauer Stimme, ich war nur zu einem frustrierten Knurren fähig.

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte, schnaufte ich verärgert, sauer darüber, dass ich so debil war. Da war es wieder ich begehrte dieses Mädchen wie verrückt, ohne genau zu wissen warum. Bis jetzt hatte ich es immer auf meinen sexuellen Frust geschoben, aber nach dem heutigen Abendessen wusste ich, dass da noch mehr war, etwas was darüber hinausging, dass sie mich an meine Mutter erinnerte, oder das ich ihre Aktien brauchte. Ich konnte es nicht definieren, so etwas war mir noch nie passiert, noch nie war ich so lange mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen ohne das ich sie in meinem Bett gehabt hatte. Mit Isabella Swan hatte ich noch nicht geschlafen und obwohl sie alles andere als mein Typ Frau war, konnte ich es kaum erwarten. Vielleicht war ich danach ja von ihr geheilt.

Ohne um Hilfe zu bitten, humpelte ich ins Bad und machte mich für die Nacht fertig. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und ich schlief tief und ohne aufregende Träume.

Edward Cullen 10. Oktober 2007

In den Wochen die darauf folgten, wechselte ich zwischen Therapie und Arbeit hin und her. Die Therapie wurde von einem jungen Arzt durchgeführt, den mir Dr. McCarthy geschickte hatte. Trotz das er so jung war, verstand er wirklich was von seinem Fach. Nach jeder Therapiesitzung fühlte ich mich wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, aber es sorgte dafür, dass ich mein Bein schnell wieder bewegen konnte. Schneller als ich erwartet hatte.

Gleichzeitig hatte auch das Rennen gegen die Zeit begonnen. Ich sorgte dafür, dass ich alles nötige in Händen hatte, was mit Isabella und den Dokumenten zu tun hatte, die sie unterschreiben musste, damit sie die Kontrolle über die Aktien an mich abtrat. James hatte sie gut einen Monat nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus kam fertig. Während dieser Zeit pflegte ich eine Beziehung mit Isabella Swan, wie ich sie noch nie mit einer Frau geführt hatte. Der herausragende Unterschied war, dass ich noch nicht mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Vor Bella habe ich noch nie länger als eine Woche gebraucht, um eine Frau in mein Bett zu bekommen.

Etwas hatte sich in ihr verändert und das war es, was mich davon abhielt meinem Verlangen nachzugeben und sie einfach zu meiner zu machen. Bella ließ es zu, dass ich sie anfasste, ich hatte in meinen Fingerspitzen schon viele Zentimeter ihrer blassen Haut gespeichert. Seit dem Tag im Krankenhaus hatte ich sie allerdings nicht wieder so intim angefasst und ich musste zugeben, dass ich aus Angst nichts tat. Nicht das ich Angst davor hatte sie zu befriedigen, ich hatte Angst davor, dass ich irgendwann meine Triebe nicht mehr kontrollieren könnte und einfach über sie herfallen würde. Damit würde ich alles kaputt machen, was ich bis jetzt bei ihr erreicht hatte. Jeden Tag schien sie sich mehr in mich zu verlieben und das freute mich, sehr sogar.

So war nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um festzustellen wie sehr sie mir verfallen war und ob sie wirklich bereit war, alles für mich zu tun, außerdem blieb mir nur noch ein Monat um ohne Probleme an die Aktien zu kommen. Der Gedanke, dass ich alles verlieren könnte, machte mich wahnsinnig. Menschen zu manipulieren war eine meiner größten Stärken und das würde ich voll und ganz ausnutzen.

Ich ging aus meinem Büro und machte mich auf den Weg in den Garten, dort würde ich Bella mit Sicherheit finden. Seitdem ich wieder einigermaßen Selbständig war und nicht mehr so auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen , kümmerte sie sich um den Garten meiner Mutter. Sie hatte mich darum gebeten und ich hatte natürlich zugestimmt. Selbstverständlich kümmerte sie sich auch noch immer um das Essen, aber sie hatte auch im Garten eine gute Arbeit geleistet, was mich natürlich wieder einmal an meine Mutter erinnerte.

Ich fand Bella im hinteren Garten, sie kniete vor einem Rosenstrauch und war so konzentrierte, dass sie mich nicht kommen hörte.

„Guten Morgen." Machte ich mich bemerkbar und sah befriedigt, wie sich ihr Haltung komplett änderte.

„Guten Morgen." Antwortete sie mit seltsam hoher Stimme und stand auf. Ihre Bluse und ihre Jeans waren voller Blumenerde und absurder weise fand ich sie auch so attraktiv. Meine eigenen Gedankengänge machten mich wütend, aber ich versuchte das zu verbergen und eher besorgt auszusehen. Bella lächelte, aber sobald sich mein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, verschwand ihr Lächeln. Ich fühlte mich fast wie ein Verbrecher, wie ein verdammter und dummer Verbrecher.

„Ist was?" Platzte sie besorgt heraus und sah einfach nur entzückend aus.

Ohne es zu wollen, musste ich über meine Dummheit und meine romantische Vision von ihr, lächeln.

„Woher weißt du das?" Spielte ich ein wenig mit ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht." Gab sie zu, obwohl sie sich nicht ehrlich anhörte.

Ich sah sie einfach nur an, eventuell etwas zu fest, aber vielleicht konnte ich ja noch eine Expertin aus ihr machen, die verstand was ich sagen wollte, ohne das ich etwas sagen musste. Sie war intelligent, das wusste ich, nicht gerade was Männer anging, aber in allen anderen Lebensbereichen war sie es. Ich zog es sogar in Betracht, dass ich etwas länger mit ihr zusammen bleiben könnte, als es für diese absurde Farce nötig dachte daran, wie sie meine Zärtlichkeiten erwiderte. Ja, sie konnte definitiv länger bei mir bleiben.

„Ich habe nachgedacht...über dich...über mich..." Das war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen ich ehrlich zu ihr war. Bella war so transparent, dass ich sofort sah, dass ihre Gedanken, im Gegensatz zu meinen, in eine negative Richtung gingen. Sie wand den Blick ab und sah auf ihre Schuhspitzen, wie ein gescholtenes Kind.

Ich ging zu ihr, bis mir ihr unverkennbarer Duft in die Nase stieg und legte meine Finger unter ihr kleines Kinn, die Weichheit ihrer Haut, riss wie immer all meine Schranken ein. Mit etwas Druck hob ich ihr Kinn, so dass sie mich ansehen musste. Tränen, in ihren Augen standen Tränen?

Es lag so eine tiefe Traurigkeit in ihnen, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Wenn sie in meinen Armen lag und ich sie streichelte, musste ich ihr immer in die Augen sehen und dieses Verlangen hatte ich nur bei ihr, weil ihre Augen eine eigene Sprache sprachen. An dem Tag als wir uns kennen gelernt hatten, waren sie turbulent gewesen, manchmal glänzten sie glücklich, wenn sie in meinen Armen lag, waren ihre Augen dunkel und geheimnisvoll, doch jetzt war so eine unendliche Traurigkeit und Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen, dass es mir durch und durch ging.

„Du weinst...warum?" Ich hatte mich zu ihr runter gebeugt und meine Lippen lagen fast auf ihren.

„Was...willst du mir sagen?" Platzte es aus Bella heraus und mir wurde schlagartig klar, warum sie so traurig war, sie glaubte, dass ich sie wegschicken wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..." Das war eine Lüge, aber ich wollte etwas Taktgefühl beweisen. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du ja sagen wirst."

Zweifelnd sah sie mich an, es schienen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen. Ich hoffte, dass sie so viel Vertrauen zu mir hatte, dass sie ja sagen würde.

„Ich...ja." Sagte sie wie das leichtgläubigste Wesen der Welt.

Ich wollte mein Gehirn zum denken bringen, wusste aber zu genau, dass das mit ihren einladenden Lippen so nah an meinen, nicht möglich war. Das Verlangen sie zu küssen, war genauso groß, wie das Verlangen, dass sie ja sagen würde.

Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken, ließ ich mich gehen und küsste Bella. Sobald unsere Lippen sich berührten, füllte mich wieder dieses Verlangen aus, an das ich mich anfing zu gewöhnen. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie und zog ihren kleinen weichen Körper an mich. Sie war so leicht, dass ich sie hoch hob, damit wir auf einer Höhe waren.

Ich zählte die Minuten nicht, aber mit jede die verging, gab mir Bella mehr von sich. Langsam schaltete sich mein Gehirn wieder ein und als ich sicher war, dass sie zu nichts was ich sagte nein sagen würde, unterbrach ich unseren Kuss, ohne meine Lippen ganz von ihren zu entfernen.

„Heirate mich." Bat ich, nicht ganz sicher, wie ich es richtig machte. Ich hatte noch nie eine Frau um ihre Hand gebeten.

An der plötzlichen Versteifung ihres Körpers und der Kälte in ihren Augen,konnte ich sehen, dass sie in einer Art von Schockzustand war. Das ging wahrscheinlich jeder Frau so, die völlig unerwartet einen Heiratsantrag bekam.

„Mir..." Sie schluckte trocken. „Ich...Hast du...mich gerade gebeten...dich zu heiraten?"

Das war natürlich nicht die Antwort die ich erwartet hatte. Ich hatte doch deutlich gesprochen, sie musste es verstanden haben. Mein Antrag schien sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht zu haben. Ich zog sie wieder fester in meine Arme und bestätigte ihr, was ich gesagt hatte.

„So ist es." Ich küsste sanft ihre Wange und ließ meine Lippen dann zu ihrem Ohr gleiten, um ihre eine weitere Bestätigung ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Ich will das du meine Frau wirst."

Bella wurde nicht lockerer und nahm sich viel Zeit für ihre Antwort, so viel, dass ich schon dachte, dass mein Charme nicht ausgereicht hatte.

„Ich..." Will, war die Antwort die ich hören wollte. „...weiß nicht."

Jetzt war es an mir geschockt zu sein. Was war das für eine Antwort?

„Was weißt du nicht?...Ob du ja sagen sollst? Oder ob du nein sagen sollst?" Ich fing an, an ihr und auch an mir, zu zweifeln.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich antworteten soll." Ich spürte ihre kalten Finger in meinem Nacken, während ich versuchte ihre Worte zu assimilieren. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch nie versagt und jetzt gerade hatte mein Ego einen kräftigen Tritt erhalten. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte sie an ihren Schultern gepackt und geschüttelt, damit sie zur Vernunft kam.

Irgendetwas in meinem Gesicht veranlasste sie dazu zu reden.

„Ich liebe dich." Bei ihren Worten breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in meiner Brust aus und schob meinen Argwohn etwas zur Seite. „Und das weißt du..." Diese Worte brachten alles wieder zum Einsturz, jetzt kam irgendeine Ausrede. „...aber...ich...ich..."

Jetzt drückte ich sie nicht mehr an mich. Ich war enttäuscht von ihr und auch von mir, es war als ob sie mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte. Sie wollte mich also abweisen und eine Liste der Gründe für ihre Abfuhr kam mir sofort in den Kopf, aber das machte mich nicht weniger wütend. Ich ließ sie los, aber sie mich nicht.

„Bitte" Flehte Bella und grub ihre kleinen Hände in meinen Nacken. „Ich weise dich nicht ab, es ist nur...gib mir etwas Zeit."

Da war es wieder, Zeit! Ich hatte aber keine Zeit, sie musste mir ihre millionenschweren Aktien abtreten, damit ich mein Projekt finanzieren konnte. Ich versuchte sie mit meinen Augen unter Druck zu setzten und ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr mich ihr Zurückweisung schmerzte. Wann hatte eine Frau mich zurückgewiesen? Und wann hatte ein Frau einen Ehemann abgelehnt, dass ihr ein Leben voller Reichtum bot?

„Lass mir Zeit zum nachdenken." Bat sie wieder und ich erkannte, dass sie einen Grund hatte mich abzuweisen, ich diesen Grund aber nicht greifen konnte. Ich hatte noch nicht alle ihre Mauern eingerissen und das frustrierte mich enorm.

Ich drehte mich von ihr weg und machte einige wütende Schritte zum Haus hin. Ich sah meine Felle weg schwimmen und war selber Schuld daran. In meiner Vorstellung hatte ich sie erobert und sie hatte zu allem ja gesagt. Offensichtlich hatte ich damit falsch gelegen und jetzt hatte ich keine Zeit mehr, um mein Projekt zu retten. Ich gab mich geschlagen.

Plötzlich spürte ich ihre Hand auf meinem Arm.

„Edward." Ich sah über die Schulter zu ihr. „Ich...ich kann dir nichts bieten.." Moment! Das war es was sie glaubte? „Und trotzdem...du...ich..."

Endlich verstand ich ihre Beweggründe und das warme Gefühl kam in meine Brust zurück. Bella liebte mich und ihr seltsamer Grund mich abzuweisen, waren unsere Klassenunterschiede.

Die Erleichterung war so groß, dass ich sie sofort wieder in meine Arme zog und meine Lippe auf ihre drückte. Wenn das alles war, war ich überzeugt, dass ich dieses Hindernis schnell aus dem Weg räumen konnte. Und genau das nahm ich mir vor, ich würde all ihre dummen Mauern mit meiner Leidenschaft einreißen. Es wurde ein fast endloser, leidenschaftlicher Kuss und ich zwang mich ihn zu unterbrechen, um ihr klar zu machen, warum sie mich heiraten musste.

„Es ist das erste mal, dass ich eine Frau bitte mich zu heiraten. Ich will dich für mich haben und deswegen möchte ich, dass wir heiraten, dann kannst du nicht irgendwann einfach verschwinden. Du weißt so gut wie ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, dass ich dich brauche. Du bist zu einem Teil meines Lebens geworden und..." Was für eine Rede, aber das waren die einzigen Worte die mir einfielen, um sie zu überzeugen und es lag auch ein wenig Wahrheit in ihnen. Es war das erste mal, dass ich eine Frau darum bat, mich zu heiraten. Ich legte all meine Verzweiflung in meine Worte, die ich verspürte, wenn ich daran dachte, dass ich das Geld für mein Projekt nicht bekommen würde. Bevor ich mir noch weitere Argumente einfallen lassen konnte, unterbrach Bella mich.

„Ich heirate dich." Endlich war es gesagt. Ich war nicht auf die Glückswelle vorbereitet, die mich bei ihren Worten überlief. Ich wollte glauben, dass das an dem Geld lag, das ich jetzt bekommen würde und nichts mit dem warmen Gefühl in meiner Brust zu tun hatte, dem ich keinen Namen geben konnte. Ich drückte Bella fest an mich und dachte an die wenigen Vorteile die ich aus dieser Ehe ziehen würde, aber diesen kleinen Körper besitzen zu können, kompensierte alles andere.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, biss du ganz mir gehörst." Ich hoffte, dass sie diesmal die Anspielung verstehen würde.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zu den Dingen, die ich jetzt zu tun hatte. Da ich nun mal der war der ich war, musste ich unsere Beziehung und bevorstehende Hochzeit bekannt geben, auch wenn wir nicht lange verheiratet sein würden. Die Bekanntmachung würde Bella davon überzeugen, dass meine „Liebe" echt war. Wenn alles vorbei war, würde ich ihr ein Konto einrichten und ihr eine angemessene Summe einzahlen, es würde natürlich nicht annähernd so viel sein, wie ich durch ihre Aktien bekommen würde, aber sie war ein einfacher Mensch und brauchte nicht viel und es würde ihr zum Leben reichen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen." Da ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte, musste ich jetzt nicht mehr so nah bei ihr sein. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stellte sie wieder auf den Boden. Als ich wider aufs Haus zuging, musste ich mich schwer zurückhalten, um nicht laut zu jubeln.

Von diesem Moment an zählte ich die Tage, bis das ganze Cullen-Vermögen endlich mir gehörte.

Mit der Hilfe von James und der immer treuen Madam Chantal, konnte ich mich weiter meiner Arbeit widmen, ohne das mich die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu sehr ablenkten. Die Arbeit häufte sich, es mussten einige Kredite zurückgezahlt werden und ich musste mich mit den Banken in Verbindung setzen, um die Kredite zu verlängern und dann waren da auch noch die Therapiestunden, die meine Zeit beanspruchten.

Ich hatte wenig, oder besser gesagt, gar keine Zeit für Bella und wusste nicht, wie sie sich in Bezug auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit fühlte. Da ich mich um alles kümmerte, konnte es gut sein, dass sie sich etwas ausgeschlossen fühlte. Es war mir klar, dass ich mit ihr sprechen musste und hoffte, bald Zeit für sie zu haben und all ihre Zweifel, die sie haben könnte zu zerstreuen.


	21. 25 Oktober 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 25. Oktober 2007

Oh mein Gott! Meine Hand zitterte während ich das hier schrieb. Wenn ich so zurück sah, sah ich einen Weg, den ich nie wieder gehen wollte, den es wird sich eine neue Tür für mich öffnen. Morgen, nach einigen anstrengenden und schwierigen Tagen, werde ich heiraten. Ich, verheiratet. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wer würde mir das glauben? Du Esmeralda? Oder du Jessica?

Ja, von dem Augenblick an, an dem ich Edward's Heiratsantrag angenommen hatte, hatte ich ein paar harte Tage erlebt. Madam Chantal machte mir mein Brautkleid, wir haben es zusammen aus einem Katalog ausgesucht und sie hatt es mir geschneidert, es ist wunderschön, aber gleichzeitig schlicht und nicht zu pompös. Es ist schließlich keine kirchliche Trauung, da wir nur auf dem Standesamt heiraten.

In diesen Tagen gingen viele Leute im Haus ein und aus. Sie waren alle elegant gekleidet und hatten alle etwas mit der Hochzeit zu tun. Hochzeit! Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, in wenigen Stunden, würde ich eine verheiratete Frau sein. Ich war glücklich. Das Schicksal, dass es lange Zeit nicht so gut mit mir gemeint hatt, zeigt mir jetzt ein freundliches Gesicht. Der Unterschied zwischen meinem jetzigen Leben und das im Heim, war wie der Unterschied zwischen Himmel und Hölle.

Das Heim...der Ort an dem ich die schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens verbracht hatte. Aber daran will ich jetzt nicht denken, nichts soll mein Glück trüben, es ist als ob es Blumen regnen würde und ich liebe meinen zukünftigen Mann. Edward hatt viel Geld, ja, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ich liebe seinen vielschichtigen Charakter, seine grünen Augen, vor allem, wenn sie mich ansehen, seine imponierende Körperhaltung, seine Intelligenz. Ich liebe die Verletzlichkeit, die er manchmal zeigt und auch die Momente wenn er mit mir zusammen ist und er kurz davor ist seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Und was das wichtigste ist, er empfindet etwas für mich. Ich könnte mich sogar als die Mutter seiner Kinder sehen und wie ich an seiner Seite alt werde. Gott, lass bitte nicht zu, dass irgendetwas das Ruiniert.

Ich mache mein Tagebuch zu und lege es auf meinen Nachttisch. Es ist schon mitten in der Nacht und ich werde in wenigen Stunden heiraten. Es ist kein Traum es ist die pure Realität.

James, Edwards Anwalt, hatt vor drei Tagen mit mir gesprochen und mir einiges erklärt. Er hatt mir gesagt, dass es eine standesamtliche Trauung sein würde, was ich etwas bedauerte. Obwohl ich keine ergebene Gläubige war, hatte ich doch immer von einer Hochzeit in einer schönen Kirche geträumt. Ich schob meine antiquierten Ideen zur Seite und hörte weiter den Erklärungen von James zu.

„Nach der Zeremonie auf dem Standesamt, wird es einen kleinen Empfang in dem Hotel geben, in dem sie auch ihre Hochzeitsnacht verbringen werden."

Er erklärte alles so kalt, so mechanisch, aber als er meine Hochzeitsnacht erwähnte, schweiften meine Gedanken ab. Wie würde meine Hochzeitsnacht sein?

„...Flitterwochen." Ich hatte James nicht richtig zugehört und musste ihn bitten, es nocheinmal zu wiederholen.

„Tut mir Leid...was haben sie gesagt?" Fragte ich beschämt.

„Sie werden am Tag nach der Hochzeit vom Hotel abgeholt und zum Flughafen gefahren. Dort nehmen sie einen Flug nach Brasilien und danach geht es weiter auf eine kleine Insel. Die Flitterwochen können leider nur ein paar Tage dauern, wie sie ja wissen hat Mr. Cullen sehr viel Arbeit."

Ich nickte und hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Hochzeit nach einem akribischen Schlachtplan ablaufen würde. James hörte sich an, als ob er die Worte einstudiert hatte.

Jetzt, hier in meinem Bett, erinnerte ich mich an seine Worte und hatte wieder diese seltsame Vorahnung, dass irgendetwas an diesem perfekten Plan nicht richtig war.

Ich kuschelte mich in mein bequemes Bett, an das ich mich in Rekordzeit gewöhnt hatte, obwohl ich oft von Alpträumen geplagt wurde. Wie auch in dieser Nacht.

Der Nebel bewegte sich im Rhythmus des Windes und ich hörte meine eigene, abgehackte, Atmung. Der Himmel war von grauen Wolken bedeckt, alles war grau. Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen und versuchte mich in dem Grau zu orientieren. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war und hatte Angst zu fallen. Die Wolken wurden immer dichter und ich stolperte durch das diffuse Licht.

Grabsteine, viele Grabsteine,tausende von Grabsteinen, tauchten vor mir auf und meine Atmung wurde immer schneller, während ich weiter ging. Dann sah ich einen hellen, weißen, Grabstein. Er war wie ein Brunnen gemeißelt und es floss Wasser aus ihm. Auf dem Brunnen saßen zwei weiße Tauben aus Stein.

Ich ging näher an diesen Stein heran, doch plötzlich tropfte Blut auf den Stein und die schönen weißen Tauben färbten sich blutrot. Ich schlug meine Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte einen Schrei. Was war das?

TU ES NICHT! Schrie eine Frauenstimme und ich stolperte zurück in das Labyrinth aus Grabsteinen. Jetzt tropfte das Blut auf mich...und ich Schrie...Schrie wie noch nie in meinem Leben!

„Bella...Bella...Bella!"

Eine männliche Stimme rief nach mir und es war die einzige Stimme, die mich aus meiner Panik reißen konnte. Ich machte die Augen auf und sah in die grünen Augen Edwards, er hatte sich über mich gebeugt und hielt meine Handgelenke fest, anscheinend hatte ich um mich geschlagen.

Als mir meine Umgebung bewusst wurde und die Grabsteine verschwunden waren, schluchzte ich unkontrolliert. Noch nie waren meine Träume so real gewesen.

Ich merkte wie sich Edwards Hände um meine Handgelenk spannten.

„Umarme mich." Bat ich, viel zu lange war es schon her, dass ich seine Arme um mich gespürt habe. Ich brauchte ihn jetzt, es musste meine Träume vertreiben.

Ich setzte mich auf und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust, während er seine Arme um mich legte.

„Was hast du geträumt?" Flüsterte er mit eindringlicher Stimme und ich versuchte meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Es ist nichts." Antwortete ich und wollte ihn nicht an meiner mentalen Instabilität teilhaben lassen. Seine Arme drückten mich sanft.

„Erzähl es mir." Bat er.

Eigentlich sollte er gar nicht hier sein, genauso wenig wie ich. Eigentlich sollten wir unseren Jungessellenabschied feiern. Ich hatte keine wirklichen Freunde, die so etwas für mich organisieren könnten, aber er sollte doch Freunde haben, stattdessen war er hier, bei mir.

„Grabsteine..." Murmelte ich. „Dunkelheit...Blut und...der Geruch nach Tot."

Seine Hand, die mir leicht über den Rücken gestreichelt hatte, verharrte plötzlich.

„Was?" Fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Da waren Grabsteine." Erklärte ich und wusste nicht, was er an meinen dummen Träumen so interessant fand. „Bitte, ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Seine Arme drückten mich näher an sich und ich wünschte mir, dass er meine bösen Träume für immer vertreiben würde.

Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder, während der ganzen Zeit sagte Edward kein Wort mehr. Er schien verstanden zu haben, dass ich nur seine Nähe brauchte und keine tröstenden Worte, die meine Alpträume nicht besser machten. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Psychiater aufsuchen.

Ich wollte meinen Kopf heben, als mir bewusst wurde, dass er nur seine Pyjamahose an hatte und ich die ganze Zeit an seiner nackten Brust gelegen hatte. Sofort wurden meine Wangen rot und ich wollte meinen Kopf von seiner Brust nehmen, damit er es nicht merkte. Aber seine Arme hielten mich so fest, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Ich sah zu ihm hoch, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete unregelmäßig.

„Warum riecht du so gut?" Flüsterte er sinnlich gegen meine Stirn.

Das hatte mich noch keiner gefragt und ich dachte an das Parfum, dass ich mir immer selber mischte wenn ich Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Noch etwas, was ich bei Esmeralda gelernt habe. Ihre Eltern haben alles getan, um ihre Tochter von ihrer Krankheit abzulenken. Ich hatte mir einen Duft gemischt der nicht zu exotisch ist und eigentlich gar nicht so stark riecht, er war der erste, der mich je danach gefragt hatte.

„Dein Duft macht süchtig..." Er küsste mich sanft auf die Stirn. Ich wollte seine Lippen auf meinen spüren, aber ich traute mich nicht ihn darum zu bitten.

„Ich...weiß nicht." Beantwortet ich seine erste Frage.

Seine Lippen wanderten über meine Schläfe zu meiner Wange, so langsam, dass es mich wahnsinnig machte. Seine Nase streichelte über meine Haut, als ob er meine Essenz einsaugen wollte. Dann lag sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge und als seine Zugespitzte sanft über meine empfindliche Haut streichelte, konnte ich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Warum schmeckst du so gut?" Fragte er wieder und auch darauf hatte ich keine Antwort, weil auch das noch nie jemand bemerkt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete ich wieder und grub meine Finger in seine Schulter.

Edward ließ seine Zunge jetzt bis zu meinem Schlüsselbein wandern und ich sah an mir hinunter. Mein Schlafshirt war doch nicht so sittsam wie ich dachte, es war mir um einiges zu groß und mir fast komplett über die Schulter gerutscht. Edward hatte das natürlich auch bemerkt und ließ seine Zunge über jedes Stückchen nackte Haut wandern, dass er erreichen konnte.

Sollte er die Hochzeitsnacht vorverlegen wollen, würde ich ihm keine Steine in den Weg legen. Vorsichtig ließ er mich auf mein Kissen gleiten und beugte sich über mich, seine Hand legte sich auf meine Beine und dann drückte er sie leicht auseinander, um sich dazwischen zu legen.

Ein warmer Schauer lief über meinen ganzen Körper, als er sein Becken gegen meins drückte und mich verlangend küsste.

Meine Finger fanden den Weg in seine Haare und Edwards Hand streichelte langsam über meinen Oberschenkel. Seine Hände wanderten höher, über meine Hüften und dabei schob er mein übergroßes Shirt immer höher.

Auch in meine Hände kam Leben, sie glitten langsam über seinen Nacken, bis zu seinen Schultern, da waren Muskeln, wo bei mir nur Knochen waren, er war hart, wo ich weich war. Meine Hände glitten bis zum Ende seines Rückens, dort wo die Spannung seines Körpers sich sammelte. Seine warmen Hände lagen jetzt auf meinem Bauch und wanderten immer höher.

„Warum tust du mir das an..?" Er schien Heute der König der seltsamen Fragen zu sein. Edward legte seine Hände um meine Brüste und vertiefte gleichzeitig unseren Kuss, dass angenehm warme Gefühl sammelte sich wieder in meinem Unterleib, genau wie damals im Krankenhaus.

Instinktiv drückte ich meinen Unterleib gegen seinen und konnte spüren wie erregt und hart er war, das Kribbeln in meinem Unterbauch wurde immer stärker. Seine rechte Hand ließ meine Brust los, er streichelte meinen Bauch und ließ seine Hand immer tiefer gleiten. Das war es was ich vermisst hatte und unbedingt wieder spüren wollte.

Mein Alptraum war vergessen, ich wurde mutiger und legte meine Hände auf seinen wohl geformten Hintern. Ein Zittern lief durch Edwards Körper und er hob den Kopf, um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Ich sog scharf die Luft eine als er seine Erektion gegen meine empfindliche Mitte drückte. Meine Bewegungen passten sich seinen an, ohne das ich genau wusste, was ich da tat.

Ich wurde immer mutiger und ließ eine Hand über seine Hüfte wandern, um zu versuchen, ihm den gleichen Genuss zu bereiten, den er mir im Krankenhaus gezeigt hatte. Doch bevor meine Hand seine Männlichkeit erreichte, sprang er so schnell von mir weg, dass er fast aus dem Bett gefallen wäre. Innerlich schrie ich frustriert auf, warum hatte er das gemacht?

Edward saß jetzt auf der Bettkante und hatte seine Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Mir wurde langsam meine Situation bewusst und ich zog beschämt mein Shirt wieder runter, dass er mir bis zu den Schultern hoch geschoben hatte. Ich bedeckte auch meine Beine mit meiner Bettdecke und setzte mich auf. Ich hatte so viele Fragen, wusste aber genau, dass ich darauf jetzt keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Endlich hob Edward den Kopf und sah mich emotionslos an. Ich versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten, was mir auch halbwegs gelang. Ein Teil von mir wollte ihn fragen, warum er mich zurückgewiesen hatt, ein anderer freute sich, dass er warten wollte, bis wir verheiratet waren. Er hatte mit Sicherheit schon viele Frauen in seinem Bett gehabt, die alle viel attraktiver gewesen waren als ich.

Oder waren seine Gefühle für mich eher freundschaftlich und hatten nichts mit Verlangen zu tun? Aber ich hatte in seinen Augen schon mehr wie einmal das Verlangen sehen können. Lag ich damit falsch? Ich merkte, wie wieder mal die Tränen in mir aufstiegen. Ich unterdrückte sie, es würde mir jetzt auch nicht helfen, wenn ich meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich begehre?" Fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, was anderes fiel mir nicht ein.

Edward lachte auf und stand, ohne mich anzusehen, auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich kurz um und sagte nur.

„Bis Morgen."

Mich überkamen wieder die Zweifel, aber jetzt war es zu spät, um noch einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Die Entscheidung war gefällt und nichts konnte die kommenden Ereignisse noch aufhalten.

Ich legte mich wieder in mein Bett, weigerte mich allerdings wieder ein zu schlafen, aus Angst vor meinen Alpträumen.

Isabella Swan 2007

Das Zwitschern der Vögel brachte mich dazu, die Decke von meinem Kopf zu nehmen um zu sehen, wie spät es ist. Es wurde langsam hell im Zimmer und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es erst sieben Uhr war. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Heute werde ich heiraten.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus im Bett, ich war viel zu unruhig, also stand ich auf und setzte mich auf den Sessel, der direkt am Fenster stand. Mir gingen tausende von Gründen durch den Kopf, warum ich auf der Stelle flüchten sollte oder mit Edward reden und ihm sagen, dass ich nicht seine Frau werden könnte.

Ich grübelte gut zwei Stunden vor mich hin, als ich von einem Klopfen an meiner Tür aus meinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Ohne das ich etwas sagte, kam Madame ins Zimmer gestürmt.

„Aber was ist den das?" Rief sie aufgebracht. „Warum sind sie nicht im Bad? Husch, husch, Bewegung! Sie müssen doch Heute wie eine Prinzessin aussehen."

Ich tat was sie sagte, obwohl mein Körper mir nicht auf Anhieb gehorchte. Ich war wie eine Marionette, nach außen hin ganz ruhig, doch innerlich fraßen mich meine Zweifel fast auf.

Madame folgte mir ins Bad, reichte mir einige Fläschchen und Tuben mit deren Inhalt ich meine Haare und auch meinen Körper zu waschen hatte. Als ich fertig war und aus der Dusche kam, hatte Madame all ihre Utensilien ausgepackt und ich hatte mich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, den sie mitten ins Bad stellte.

Sie kämmte meine Haare und fing an sie zu föhnen. Ich legte meinen Kopf zurück und machte meine Augen zu. Die Wärme des Föhns machte schläfrig, ich hatte wohl doch zu wenig geschlafen. Madame summte leise vor sich hin und ich schlief tatsächlich ein.

Irgendwann schnalzte Madame mit der Zunge und ich machte die Augen auf. Sie stäubte mir ein wohlriechendes Puder auf die Nase und auf die Wangen, dabei murmelte sie irgendetwas auf französisch vor sich hin.

„Bitte?" Ich machte die Augen richtig auf. „Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass sie einen gesunden Schlaf haben." Erklärte sie und drehte sich von mir weg. „Und jetzt sollten sie in der Küche etwas zum Frühstück bestellen, damit wir rechtzeitig fertig werden."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versprach ihr, später etwas zu essen. Im Moment würde ich vor lauter Nervosität eh nicht runter bekommen. Madam war zuerst nicht begeistert, ließ sich dann aber überzeugen.

„Dann ziehen wir jetzt das wunderbare Kleid an." Madame klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

Mein berühmtes Brautkleid lag auf meinem Bett. Da es nur eine standesamtliche Trauung ist, war das Kleid nur knie lang, das änderte aber nichts daran, dass es sehr schick und elegant ist. Das Oberteil ist eng geschnitten und hatt breite Träger, es ist mit einigen kleinen Perlen bestickt und um die Taille legt sich ein feiner silberner Gürtel. Von der Taille an fällt ein leicht ausgestellter Rock, der meine Kniee umspielt.

Madame reichte mir einen weißen Spitzen-BH und das passende Höschen und schickte mich wieder ins Bad, damit ich es anzog. Dann zog ich mit Madams Hilfe das schöne Kleid an. Es passte wie angegossen und als ich in den Spiegel sah, ging es mir wie an dem Abend, als Edward mich zu der Benefizveranstalltung eingeladen hatte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mich eine fremde Person ansah. Es war, als ob jemand eine Ganzkörpermaske über mein wahres Ich gezogen hätte.

Meine Augen hatte Madame wieder so geschickt geschminkt, dass sie mandelförmig waren und seltsam glänzten, meine Haut war perfekt und hell, fast so wie bei einer Geisha. Meine Lippen hatte sie mit einem dunkel rosa Lippenstift betont und selbst ich fand sie verführerisch. Meine Haare hatte sie diesmal hoch gesteckt und es kringelten sich einige Locken in meinem Nacken. Ich fand mich richtig hübsch und fühlte mich etwas sicherer.

Ich drehte mich zu Madame Chantal und umarmte sie dankbar, sie hatte mal wieder ein Wunder an mir vollbracht.

„In einer Stunde kommt der Wagen und holt sie ab..." Murmelte sie in mein Haar.

Für eine Sekunde wollte ich sie nach Edward fragen, ich fand es seltsam und auch traurig, dass er nicht mal gekommen war, um mir guten Morgen zu sagen.

Auf geheimnisvolle Weise schien sie meine Gedanken lesen zu können, den sie erklärte ohne das ich fragte.

„Mister Cullen ist im Haus seines Anwalt, er fährt von dort aus zum Standesamt."

„Danke Madame Chantal, für alles." Sagte ich und musste wieder die Tränen unterdrücken.

„Da nicht für, sie müssen mir nur versprechen immer glücklich zu sein." Sie seufzte und drückte mich noch mal kurz.

Ich hoffte auch, dass ich glücklich werde, sagte aber nichts zu Madame, sondern schenkte ihr nur ein breites Lächeln. Madame sammelte ihre Sachen wieder ein und verabschiedete sich von mir, obwohl ich sie auf dem Standesamt wiedersehen würde.

Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Sessel und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen. So verging die Stunde wie im Flug und es wurde wieder an der Tür geklopft.

Auf mein „Herein" erschien Laurent und erklärte mir, dass er mich zum Standesamt fahren würde. Es war also alles perfekt organisiert, nur das ich keine Ahnung habe, was mich erwartet.

Ich fragte mich kurz, wer die Braut übergeben würde. Ich hatte keine Eltern, aber darüber konnte ich mir später Gedanken machen. Im Moment muss ich mich auf die überhohen Absätze konzentrieren, die Madame Chantal mir verpasst hatt und vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen.

Nachdem ich heil die Treppe heruntergekommen bin, bestaunte ich die lange schwarze Limousine, die vor der Tür auf mich wartete. Ich sah zu Laurent und wollte eine Bemerkung machen, aber Laurent war so unnahbar, dass ich mich nicht traute. Laurent hielt mir die Tür auf und ich stieg wortlos ein.

Auf dem Sitz lag ein schön gebundener Strauss weißer Lilien und wartete auf mich. Er passte perfekt zu meinen Kleid und ich nahm ihn an mich.

Die Limousine hatte getönte Scheiben und war mit allem möglichen Schnickschnack ausgestattet, es gab sogar einen Fernseher. Ich sah mir neugierig alles an und versuchte dabei, meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Als die Limousine anhielt, hätte ich fast aufgeschrien, wir konnten noch nicht da sein, oder doch?

Laurent machte mir die Tür auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin, um mir beim aussteigen zu helfen.

„Wir sind da Miss." Erklärte er ruhig.

Ich legte meine Hand, die in einem weißen Handschuh steckte, der mir bis über den Ellenbogen ging, in seine und stieg vorsichtig aus, jetzt bloß nicht stolpern.

Als ich sicher auf meinen Füßen stand, sah ich mich um und stellte fest, dass das Standesamt in einem schönen alten Gebäude ist, das sehr gut erhalten war. Es war nicht ganz so enttäuschend hier zu heiraten. Laurent schien zu wissen, wo wir hin mussten und bat mir ihm zu folgen.

Ein Mann in dunkler Uniform hielt uns die Tür auf und lächelte uns freundlich zu. Wir gingen in die große Eingangshalle, die eine sehr hohe Decke hat, sie wirkte eher wie die Empfangshalle eines Hotels. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und überdachte nochmal meine Möglichkeiten. Es gab nur eine, ich musste jetzt in diesen Raum, in dem ich getraut werden soll.

Laurent ging zielstrebig auf den Aufzug zu, er schien zu wissen, wo wir hin müssen. Ich versuchte mit ihm schritt zuhalten und meine Absätze klapperten auf dem Steinboden. Wir stiegen in den Aufzug und Laurent drückte auf einen Knopf. In Laurents Gegenwart fühlte ich mich unwohl, es war als ob er mich nicht ausstehen könnte, oder als ob ich irgendetwas falsches tun würde.

Der Aufzug hielt und wieder übernahm Laurent die Führung. Wir gingen über einen Flur, der mit einem roten Teppichboden ausgelegt ist und von dem viele Türen abgehen. Bis auf eine, waren alle geschlossen und auf die eine gingen wir zu.

Laurent blieb an der Tür stehen und ich wusste, dass ich da jetzt rein musste, um zu tun was ich tun musste. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an das, was Madame mir gesagt hat. Ich hob mein Kinn, straffte meine Schultern und nahm meinen Strauss in beide Hände.

Es saßen ungefähr 15 Personen in dem Raum, von denen ich nur James und Madame Chantal kannte. James kam auf mich zu, sah mich mit warmen Blick an und reichte mir seine Hand, er würde mich also zum „Altar" führen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand ein großer Schreibtisch, ich sah Edward auf einem Stuhl davor sitzen. Er hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt, weil er mit dem Rücken zu mir saß.

James räusperte sich hörbar und Edward stand elegant auf. Er drehte sich zu mir um und seine Augen wanderten mit unergründlichem Ausdruck über meinem Körper. Sein Gesicht blieb neutral, ich konnte weder Freude, Verlangen oder sonst etwas darin erkennen. Er sah aus, als ob er ein Geschäft abschließen wollte.

Das er keinerlei Gefühl zeigte, brach mir das Herz und machte mich unendlich traurig. Ich versuchte, dass keiner merkte, dass ich mich am liebsten auf dem Absatz umgedreht hätte und ganz schnell das Weite suchen wollte. Um mich etwas zu animieren, redete ich mir ein, dass er vielleicht genauso nervös war wie ich und das so zum Ausdruck brachte.

James drückte meine Hand, er schien mich aufmuntern zu wollen. Ich konnte es nicht länger vermeiden und musste Edward jetzt direkt ansehen, oder besser gesagt, seine kalte Hülle.

Ich hatte den Impuls ihn zu fragen, ob er es jetzt schon bereute mich heiraten zu wollen, brachte aber kein Wort über die Lippen, als ich bewusst wahrnahm, wie attraktiv er in seinem dunklen Anzug aussah. James nahm meine Hand und legte sie in Edwards. Seine Hand war so warm, dass ich es selbst durch meinen Handschuh hindurch spürte. Edward legte seine Finger fest um meine Hand, vielleicht war er ja doch nervös.

Zusammen drehten wir uns jetzt zu dem Standesbeamten, der uns trauen würde.

Die Zeremonie fing an, wie alle anfingen.

„Wir haben uns hier zusammengefunden, um die Union dieser zwei Personen..."

Ich versuchte aufmerksam zu sein, aber die Worte liefen an mir vorbei.

In meinem Kopf hörte ich wieder die Warnung aus meinem Traum, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Irgendwann kam mein Stichwort und ich gab ein, nicht sehr überzeugendes, Ja von mir. James reichte uns ein kleines Kissen, auf dem die Ringe lagen, meiner war mit einem hübschen Stein verziert, der von Edward war ganz schlicht.

Ich sah Edward an und hoffte, dass er die Enttäuschung nicht in meinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Aber ich konnte nichts in seinen Augen lesen. Edward hielt mir seine Hand hin, ich nahm seinen Ring und streifte ihn über seinen Finger. Dann war Edward dran.

Ich spürte seine Finger am Rand meines Handschuhs und er zog ihn mir langsam herunter, eine fast schon sinnliche Geste. Madame hatte mir gesagt, dass er mir den Ring über dem Handschuh stecken würde, aber Edward war da wohl anderer Meinung und steckte ihn mir direkt auf meinen Finger. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, sondern beobachtete jede Bewegung seiner Finger, als er mir den Handschuh wieder überstreifte.

Jetzt war ich eine verheiratet Frau und fühlte mich alles andere als glücklich. Mir wurde ein teuer aussehender Füller in die Hand gedrückt und Edward zeigte mir, wo ich unterschreiben musste. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor meinen Augen und ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich unterschrieb. Das ich noch nicht gegessen hatte und die Enttäuschung, sorgten dafür das mir leicht schwindelig war.

Irgendwie schien ich viel mehr Papiere unterschreiben zu müssen als Edward, aber ich sagte nichts. Edward und James wussten schon was sie taten.

Das war meine Hochzeit gewesen, dafür hatte ich mich so hübsch machen lassen, deswegen war ich innerlich fast vor Aufregung gestorben. Vielleicht war ja doch alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Weder Edward noch ich wirkten wie frisch verheiratet. Aber es war noch nicht ganz vorbei. Edward nahm meine Hand und drehte mich zu ihm.

Dann gab er mir den kältesten und gefühllosesten Kuss, den ich je von ihm bekommen hatte.


	22. 26 Oktober 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 26. Oktober 2007

Nachdem uns alle gratuliert hatten und Madame mich aufmunternd gedrückt hatte, gingen Edward und ich zusammen zu der Limousine. Ich stieg zuerst ein und Edward kam direkt hinter mir. Den Blumenstrauß legte ich zwischen uns, ich hatte die Absicht ihn zu trocknen und als Erinnerung aufzubewahren. Edward betrachtete den Strauss und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich habe keine Freundinnen, denen ich ihn zuwerfen könnte." Erklärte ich schnell. „Ich werde ihn behalten, dass stört dich hoffentlich nicht." Gott, ich hörte mich an, wie ein launisches Kind.

„Selbstverständlich nicht." Murmelte er und drehte sich zu mir. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand und fragte mich, was sein nächster Schlag gegen mich sein würde. „Das Kleid ist sehr schön."

Ich nickte nur. Ja, das Kleid war schön, da hatte er Recht. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich nie eine Schönheit sein würde, da konnte Madame machen was sie wollte.

„Aber noch schöner ist die Person die es trägt." Jetzt hatte er wieder einen Pfeil direkt in mein fehlendes Selbstbewusstsein geschossen. Trotzdem stieg ein warmes Gefühl in mir auf. Seltsam, wie hatte er mit wenigen Worten, die Perspektive unserer Ehe geändert.

„Du siehst auch sehr gut aus." Hoffentlich hörte sich das nicht zu lächerlich an.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was diese Handschuhe mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung machen." Er streichelte über meinen Arm und nahm dann meine Hand, um sie sanft zu küssen,

„Kann ich dich was fragen?" Platzte ich heraus.

„Klar..."· Er streichelte meine Fingerknöchel durch die Handschuhe.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert bevor du zum Standesamt gekommen bist?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schlagartig.

„Nein...warum?" Fragte er kalt.

„Ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht zu fragen aber...hab ich letzte Nacht irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"

„Ich wiederhole, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

„Was ist der wahre Grund unserer Hochzeit?" Überfiel ich ihn und erwartete seine harte Antwort. „Es machte den Anschein, dass James mehr Verlangen hatte mich zu heiraten, als du." Ich schlug mir erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte ich das wirklich gesagt?

Er lachte ironisch, was mich mitten ins Herz traf.

„Ich habe viel Arbeit an die ich denken muss Isabella, selbst am Tag meiner Hochzeit." Erklärte er ernst.

Ich nickte und akzeptierte jede Ausrede, die nicht mich oder mein Verhalten mit einbezog.

„Das ist alles?" Fragte ich weiter und wusste nicht, ob ich die Antwort hören wollte.

„Das ist alles...jetzt haben wir unsere Feier." Er nahm wieder meine Hand, ich sah ihn ernst an und hoffte, dass er meine kommenden Worte verstehen würde.

„Mich interessiert die Feier nicht. Wenn du nicht hin willst, dann lassen wir es. Wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, sag es mir bitte. Noch können wir alles rückgängig machen und die Hochzeit annullieren lassen." Und das meinte ich sehr ernst.

„Du musst mir verzeihen, aber wie ich schon sagte, meine Arbeit ist extrem anstrengend." Entschuldigte er sich und drückte meine Hand.

Ich wollte ihm glauben, aber tief in meinem Inneren spürte ich, dass er nicht ehrlich war. Im Moment sagte ich nichts weiter dazu.

Die Limousine hielt wieder an und wir standen vor dem luxuriösen Hotel, dass ich mittlerweile gut kannte. Wir stiegen aus, Edward reichte mir seinen Arm und ich hakte mich bei ihm ein. Er führte mich in das Hotel, in dem auch die Benefizveranstalltung stattgefunden hatte. Es waren viele Leute da, Leute von denen ich ausging, dass Edward sie kannte.

Unsere Hochzeitsfeier fand in dem gleichen Saal statt, den ich schon kannte, aber die neue Dekoration und das Tageslicht, ließen ihn ganz anders erscheinen. Auf den Tischen standen Blumengestecke, die meinem Brautstrauß ähnelten und in einer Ecke stand ein kleiner Springbrunnen. Es standen weniger Tische in dem Saal und die meisten Anwesenden waren Männer.

Dem Springbrunnen gegenüber, war ein großes Buffet aufgebaut, hinter dem eine Reihe elegant gekleideter Kellner stand. Es war alles...viel zu pompös.

Madame Chantal war auch schon dort und ein großer, gut aussehender Mann war jetzt bei ihr, ich ging davon aus, dass es ihr Ehemann war.

Ich hielt mich an Edwards Arm fest und hoffte, dass er mich hier nicht alleine lassen würde.

Aber es war unvermeidlich, dass er sich von mir löste, als mehrere Männer auf uns zukamen, uns zuerst gratulierten und Edward dann in ein Gespräch über Geschäfte verwickelte. Einige von ihnen sahen mich fest an, so als ob sie es nicht glauben konnten, dass ein Mann wie Edward jemandem wie mich heiraten konnte. Ich versuchte die Schultern gestrafft zu halten und den Kopf immer schön oben, obwohl es gar nicht so einfach war.

Als mir keiner weiter Beachtung schenkte, schlich ich mich zur Bar des Hotels und bestellte mir ein Glas Wasser.

„Sie..." Murmelte der Kellner hinter der Bar und ich sah ihn jetzt erst richtig an. Zu meiner Überraschung war es der gleiche Kellner vom letzten mal, der der auch im Café Paris gewesen war. Er betrachtete mich von oben bis unten mit einem Blick, für den ich bezahlt hätte, wenn er von einer anderen Person gekommen wäre.

„Hallo." Begrüßte ich ihn und hatte wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl, wie immer wen er in der Nähe war.

„Sie haben geheiratet?" Fragte er und sah mir direkt in die Augen.

„Ja..." Murmelte ich und sah, dass der Kellner zynisch grinste.

„Sie wirken nicht wie eine frisch verheiratete, glückliche Braut." Stellte er trocken fest.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das beurteilen können." Was nahm er sich raus? Was ging ihn das an? „Außerdem geht sie das gar nichts an."

Ich drehte mich um und stieß fast mit Edward zusammen, der direkt hinter mir stand. Aber ich war wütend auf ihn und wütend auf den Kellner, so ging ich einfach um Edward herum und steuerte den Tisch an, von dem ich annahm, dass es der Tisch des Brautpaares war.

Ich setzte mich hin und war kurz davor, meine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren, es fehlte nicht viel und ich hätte angefangen zu heulen. Nicht war so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, wie konnte ein Mensch sich in einer Nacht so verändern? Edwards Augen sprühten Feuer, während er den Kellner ansah, der sah unberührt zurück. Dann kam er zu mir setzte sich hin und sah mich wütend an.

„Was hattest du mit dem zu bereden?" Fauchte er mich regelrecht an.

„Ich habe nicht mit ihm geredet." Antwortete ich gekränkt.

Ich verstand sein kriegerisches Verhalten nicht, ich wollte nur noch nach Hause, alles von mir abwaschen und das diese Farce hier endete.

Eigentlich sollte man an so einem Tag von seiner Familie und seinen Freunden umringt sein, ich hatte nur meine schlechte Laune als Begleitung und diesen Mann, der in Handumdrehen all die Erwartungen zerstört hatte, die ich mir in meinem kleinen dummen Hirn ausgemalt habe.

Madame kam zu uns und teilte uns mit, dass jetzt unser Hochzeitstanz dran sei. Einen Moment lang erwartete ich, dass Edward sich weigern würde, aber er stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Verwirrt über seine Launen, legte ich meine Hand in seine und ließ mich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Sanfte Musik setzte ein und Edward zog mich in seine Arme, um mit mir unseren Hochzeitstanz zu tanzen. All meine schlechte Laune war plötzlich verschwunden und ich nahm die Leute um uns herum nicht mehr wahr. Ich sah nur noch ihn, ich spürte nur noch ihn, ich wollte nur ihn spüren.

Edward drückte meine Hand fest und drehte sich mit mir im Takt, wobei sein Gesicht immer näher kam.

Vielleicht hatte er ja eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit, oder er war bipolar und ich auch. In einem Moment waren wir kälter als ein Eisberg und im nächsten, küssten wir uns leidenschaftlich.

Wir tanzten weiter und mir war alles egal, weil, dumm wie ich war, war ich wieder auf sein Spiel eingegangen, auf das von dem ich wusste, dass es nicht gut enden würde.

Die Musik hörte auf und einige der Gäste applaudierten uns, Edward hielt meine Hand fest, bis wir wieder an unserem Tisch saßen. Sobald wir saßen rief Edward einen Kellner und bestellte sich etwas zu trinken. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die große, weiße, Hochzeitstorte, sie hatte vier Etagen und war mit rosa Zuckerguss verziert. Ich konnte selbst von weitem erkennen, dass es eine hervorragende Arbeit war.

Ein Kellner kam zu uns an den Tisch, ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen, aus Angst, dass es wieder der Kellner von vorhin war.

„Einen Whisky..." Hörte ich Edward sagen. „..einen doppelten."

Jetzt war er wieder so kalt wie vor unserem Tanz. Was zum Teufel war nur mit ihm los?

Der Whisky kam, Edward trank ihn mit zwei Schlucken aus und bestellte sofort einen neuen. Fing er jetzt an zu trinken? Ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen und wieder Opfer seiner schlechten Laune zu werden.

„Darf ich die Braut auf einen Tanz entführen?" James war an unseren Tisch gekommen und forderte mich zum Tanz, besser gesagt, er bat Edward.

„Bitte." Antwortete Edward, als ob er mich nicht schnell genug loswerden könnte.

Ich legte meine Hand in die von James und ließ mich diesmal von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Mittlerweile tanzten noch mehr Pärchen, aber mir war langsam alles egal, ich wollte nur hier weg.

Ich kannte James nicht gut genug, um ihn zu fragen, was es mit Edwards Verhalten auf sich hatte, so ließ ich mich einfach von ihm führen, bis er anfing zu sprechen.

„Sie erinnern mich an meine Tochter." Sagte er und seine Bemerkung brachte mich dazu, ihn das erste mal richtig zu sehen. Er sah mich mit einem väterlichen Blick an und schien im Moment der einzige zu sein, der meine Situation zu verstehen schien. Und er schien so etwas wie Mitgefühl für mich zu empfinden. Er sagte noch etwas, aber ich hatte mal wieder nicht hingehört.

„Entschuldigung...was haben sie gesagt?" Musste ich fragen und er lachte leise.

„Selbstverständlich hört meine Tochter mir immer aufmerksam zu." Scherzte er und auch ich musste lachen.

„Sie müssen wirklich entschuldigen, dass ich immer wie im Tiefschlaf wirke wenn wir uns unterhalten. Es ist keine Absicht." Entschuldigte ich mich für meine Unaufmerksamkeit.

„Das ist doch verständlich, jede Frau ist vor ihrer Hochzeit nervös und am Tag der Hochzeit erst recht." Sagte er verständnisvoll.

„James..." Ich hatte in den wenigen Minuten etwas mehr Vertrauen zu ihm bekommen. „Ist Edward immer so launisch?" Diese Seite von ihm kannte ich noch nicht, vielleicht hatte er sich ja vor der Hochzeit vor mir verborgen und hielt es jetzt nicht mehr für notwendig. Was ich immer noch nicht verstand war, warum er es so eilig hatte mit der Hochzeit und jetzt so kalt zu mir war.

„Warum fragen sie das?" Wollte James wissen.

„Er...er hat Heute nicht mehr wie zwei Worte mit mir gesprochen...er scheint mit irgendetwas unzufrieden zu sein..."

James schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, während er mich weiterhin meisterhaft führte.

„Sie müssen verstehen...das es auch für einen Mann nicht einfach ist, die Entscheidung zu treffen, ob er heiraten möchte und wie sein Leben dann aussehen wird..." Damit konnte er Recht haben, aber deswegen brauchte er nicht all seine Nervosität an mir auszulassen.

„Ich weiß nicht...das steckt glaube ich mehr dahinter...schließlich war er es der unbedingt wollte das...ich meine..." Ich musste lernen meine Zunge unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Also nicht das ich nicht wollte...Gott weiß wie gern ich ihn habe." Es ging James nichts an, wie sehr ich Edward liebte. „Aber ich habe noch immer nicht verstanden, warum wir so schnell heiraten mussten..."

„Wir Männer sind sehr impulsiv, aber ich versichere ihnen, dass es nicht nur eine Laune von ihm ist. Sie bedeuten ihm wirklich viel...das weiß ich genau."

Das beruhigte mich etwas und James wechselte abrupt das Thema und wir unterhielten uns jetzt über Nebensächlichkeiten.

Das Lied ging zu Ende und es kam der nächste, der mit mir tanzen wollte. Es war der Mann von Madame Chantal und im ersten Moment machte er mir etwas Angst, aber hinter seinem ernsten Gesicht, verbarg er einen herrlichen, schwarzen, Humor und ich musste über jeden sarkastischen Satz den er von sich gab, herzlich lachen.

Nach ihm kamen noch mehr Freunde von Edward, die mit mir tanzen wollten und im Gegensatz zu meinem Mann, benahmen sie sich mir gegenüber ausgezeichnet. Edward sah ich während der ganzen Zeit nicht, er schien nicht mehr im Saal zu sein.

Ich versuchte mich deswegen nicht schlecht zu fühlen und nahm, ohne darauf zu achten wer es war, die Hand von meinem nächsten Tanzpartner. Und ich fand mich in den muskulösen Armen des Kellners wieder, er hatte sich umgezogen, seine Schicht schien zu Ende zu sein.

Seine Dreistigkeit verschlug mir die Sprache, aber hier mitten auf der Tanzfläche konnte ich eh nichts machen, wenn ich nicht die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf uns ziehen wollte.

Als der Tanz zu Ende war, beugte er sich vor und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, ich blieb stehen wie erstarrt und er flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr.

„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus...ihr Mann kann sich glücklich schätzen und ich auch...weil er nicht anwesend ist." Dann drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Saal. Ich drehte mich auch um und ging schnell wieder zu unserem Tisch.

Der Kellner war ein seltsamer Mensch, ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er mich attraktiv fand. Noch nie hatten mich Männer wie er oder Edward attraktiv gefunden. Als wir miteinander getanzt hatten, konnte ich die Bewunderung eindeutig in seinen Augen sehen. Ich schüttelte bei meinen Gedanken den Kopf und sah, dass das Buffet eröffnet wurde.

Ein Kellner kam zu mir und fragte mich, was er mir vom Buffet bringen sollte, da ich die Braut war, wurde mir das Essen gebracht. Er schlug mir einige Sachen vor und ich sagte zu allem einfach ja, ohne genau zu wissen, was ich eigentlich bestellt hatte.

Der Kellner kam mit zwei vollen Tellern wieder zurück und stellte sie vor mir hin. Da hatte ich es wohl etwas übertrieben, aber ich nahm trotzdem meine Gabel und wollte gerade eine Muschel probieren, als mein vermisster Ehemann wieder auftauchte.

Er setzte sich neben mich und ich konnte in seinen Augen eine gewisse Schläfrigkeit und auch einen neuen Glanz sehen. Er war eindeutig betrunken.

„Kann ich davon was essen?" Fragte er mit schleppender Stimme.

„Selbstverständlich." Ich schob den Teller zu ihm, er konnte von mir aus alles essen.

„Hast du dich amüsiert?" Fragte er kauend.

„Klar...deine Freunde sind sehr wohlerzogen."

Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas, er sah kurz über seine Schulter und dann wieder zu mir.

„Und deine?"

„Ich habe hier keine Freunde...Bekannte vielleicht, wie Madame und James, aber keine Freunde." Erklärte ich und hatte ein leichte Ahnung, wen er meinen könnte.

„Verzeih mir." Sagt er plötzlich und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu verzeihen." Antwortete ich und hoffte, mit ihm in seinem Zustand klar zu kommen.

„Doch, du hast mir etwas zu verzeihen...Ich habe mich nicht gut benommen..." Sagte er wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Ich war auch nicht unbedingt die beste Gesellschaft."

„Aber durch meine Schuld...gut, willst du das wirklich alles essen?" Er zeigte auf die Teller und ich musste lachen.

„Ich war wohl nicht ganz bei mir, als ich das bestellt habe."

Edward lachte auch und blieb bei mir sitzen, wir aßen zusammen und er hatte jetzt eindeutig bessere Laune. Wir unterhielten uns über Belanglosigkeiten, aber nicht über uns. Unsere Gäste schienen sich zu amüsieren und das Ambiente im Saal harmonisierte.

Nach dem Essen kam die Stunde der Hochzeitstorte. Einer der Kellner schob sie in die Mitte und reichte mir das große Messer um sie anzuschneiden. Die Gäste stellten sich auf, während Edward und ich zu der Torte gingen. Edward legte seine Hand über meine und wir schnitten, unter dem Applaus der Anwesenden, die Torte an. Ich probierte ein Stückchen, genau wie Edward und gab dann das Messer an den Kellner weiter, der Stücke für die Gäste verteilte.

Der Rest meiner Hochzeitsfeier verlief in angenehmer Atmosphäre. Madame kam irgendwann zu mir und auch mit ihr unterhielt ich mich über Belanglosigkeiten. Dann fingen die Gäste an sich zu verabschieden und die Feier ging ihrem Ende entgegen.

Als nur noch Edward und ich übrig waren, sah er mir in die Augen, riss mich in seine Arme und gab mir den Kuss, den ich schon den ganzen Tag haben wollte. Er war betrunken und das sollte mich stören, tat es aber nicht, weil der alte Edward wieder da war.

Er umarmte mich fest und unser Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, dann löste er sich von mir, nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Aufzug. Im Aufzug küsste er mich wieder und ich merkte, wie ich langsam panisch wurde. Konnte ich das wirklich tun?

Der Aufzug hielt und Edward hob mich auf seine Arme, ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, ich hatte Angst, dass er mich fallen ließ. Er war immer noch betrunken und redete nicht, ich wollte aber das er redete, vielleicht würde mich das etwas beruhigen.

Mit mir auf dem Arm zog er die Karte aus der Tasche, um die Tür auf zumachen, wir gingen ins Zimmer und er machte das Licht an. Das war mehr oder weniger die einzige Tradition die er eingehalten hatte.

Er ließ mich langsam an seinem Körper herunter gleiten, bis meine Füße wieder Bodenkontakt hatten, aber er riss mich direkt wieder in seine Arme, um mich verlangend zu küssen. Aber etwas war anders, es war als ob Edward seinen Instinkten freien Lauf lassen würde, ohne Rücksicht auf mich. In der Hoffnung, dass er sich beruhigen würde, leistete ich keinen Widerstand.

Aber er beruhigte sich nicht, seine Küsse wurden immer fordernder und wanderten über meine Wange zu meinem Hals, er saugte sich richtig daran fest. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper und legten sich fest auf meinen Hintern.

Ich nahm seinen Kopf und versuchte ihn etwas von mir zu schieben, was mir auch für einen Moment gelang, dann drückte er seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Edward schob mich zum Bett und warf mich regelrecht darauf, um sich dann direkt auf mich zu werfen, wie ein wildes Tier.

Diesmal griff er mein Kleid an, er ließ seine Hände und seine Augen darüber gleiten, als ob er es durch Magie verschwinden lassen könnte. Sein Mund saugte sich an meinem Hals fest und ich stöhnte auf, aber nicht weil ich es genoss. Seine starken Arme schlangen sich um mich und er setzte mich auf, dann machte er geschickt den Reißverschluss meines Kleides auf. Edward schien es nicht abwarten zu können, mich nackt zu sehen und trotz meiner Angst, machte sich ein warmes Kribbeln in mir breit, gemischt mit Scham.

Schnell zog er mir mein Kleid bis zu meiner Taille herunter und betrachtete mich dann stumm. Beim Anblick meines dürren Körpers war anscheinend all sein Verlangen gestorben und ich dachte schon, dass ich anfangen würde zu heulen. Doch dann hob er seine Hand, die zu meinem Erstaunen zitterte und legte sie auf meine Brust.

Die Mischung aus Angst und Verlangen die ich verspürte, ließ mich meine Augen schließen. Edward legte seine freie Hand auf meine andere Brust und es machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in mir breit. Dann legte er seine Hände wieder um meine Taille und zog mich so fest an sich, dass er mir die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Der Stoff seines Smoking kratzte auf meiner Haut, aber ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und passte meine Lippen den seinen an.

Edward machte meinen BH auf und ich saß jetzt so gut wie nackt vor ihm. Er unterbrach unseren Kuss und nahm eine meiner Brustwarzen in seinen Mund, ein Kribbeln machte sich in meinem Unterleib breit, dass ich jetzt nicht spüren wollte. Edward saugte sich regelrecht an meiner Brust fest und es fing an mir weh zu tun.

„Edward..." Er schien wie in einer Art Trance zu sein und brauchte eine Weile bis er reagierte, dann ließ er endlich von mir ab und hob den Kopf. Da er das Licht angemacht hatte, als wir rein gekommen waren, konnte ich deutlich seine leicht geröteten Wangen sehen und einen viel zu intensiven Glanz in seinen Augen.

Er zog sich seine Jacke aus und ich hatte das Bedürfnis mich zu bedecken, aber er hielt meine Hände fest als ich das tun wollte. Edward schüttelte den Kopf und grinste schief.

„Dazu hast du jetzt kein Recht mehr" Erklärte er und hielt meine Handgelenke viel zu fest. „Du bist jetzt meine Frau und gehörst nur mir."

Er ließ meine Handgelenke los und zog sich sein Hemd aus, ich schluckte trocken, als ich seinen perfekt geformten Oberkörper sah. Sein flacher Bauch bewegte sich im Rhythmus seiner abgehackten Atmung. Ich betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bis mein Schamgefühl mich wegsehen ließ.

Edward nahm wieder meine Handgelenke und drückte mich zurück aufs Bett, mein Kleid verschwand, auf unerklärliche weise, von meinem Körper und als Edward sich wieder über mich beugte, trennte uns nur noch der Stoff seiner Hose und mein Slip. Er drückte meine Arme nach oben, so das sie über meinem Kopf auf dem Kissen lagen und fing dann an seinen nackten Oberkörper gegen meinen zu reiben.

Irgendetwas war hier nicht richtig, so hatte ich mir meine Hochzeitsnacht nicht vorgestellte. Edward benahm sich nicht wie sonst und ich war davon überzeugt, dass es am Alkohol lag.

Er drückte mit seinem Bein meine auseinander und legte sich jetzt richtig auf mich und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden zu stöhnen, als ich seine Männlichkeit an meiner empfindlichen Mitte spürte. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, er hielt mich noch immer fest und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.

„Du gehörst mir...nur mir..." Murmelte er an mein Ohr und es hörte sich wütend an. „Beweg dich nicht." Ich erkannte seine Stimme nicht wieder, so hatte er noch nie mit mir gesprochen. Er machte mir immer mehr Angst und meine Vergangenheit holte mich ein.

„Das ist es was ich will...und du kannst nicht behaupten, dass du es nicht auch willst...du und deine unschuldigen Kleinmädchenblicke...so verführerisch...sinnlich...du kannst dich nicht weigern."

Mir stockte der Atem, ich bewegte mich nicht und die Panik stieg in mir hoch. Edward drückte meine Arme noch höher und nahm meine beiden Handgelenke in eine Hand, die andere ließ er über meine nackte Haut gleiten. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und ich wollte ihn bitten mir Zeit zu geben, obwohl ich wusste, dass er sie mir nicht geben würde. Seine Hand erreichte meinen Slip und ich drückte meine Beine zusammen.

„Sag nicht, dass du Angst hast.." Sagte Edward und sah mich an. Was er sah schien ihn etwas zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Nicht weinen..." Er küsste mir die Tränen von meinen Wangen, zog mir aber gleichzeitig meinen Slip über die Hüften. „Nicht weinen." Murmelte er wieder und seine Finger wanderten zu meiner intimsten Stelle, doch seine Berührungen waren alles andere als sanft und ich versuchte mich ihm zu entziehen. Sein Körper der auf mir lag, verhinderte jede Bewegung von mir.

Edward küsste mich wieder voller Ungeduld und Verlangen, aber seine Finger bewegten sich jetzt langsamer und in meinem Unterbauch sammelte sich wieder die Hitze, die ich bis jetzt erst einmal gespürt hatte. Obwohl ich es nicht wollte, brachte Edward meinen Körper wieder zum beben und ich merkte, wie sich die Spannung in meinem ganzen Körper breit machte.

Für einen Moment verließen Edwards Hände meinen Körper und er zog sich ganz aus. Ich traute mich nicht ihn anzusehen und kniff meine Augen zu. Als ich seine Lippen wieder auf meinem Hals und seine Hand an meiner Mitte spürte, blieb ich regungslos liegen, ich wollte nur noch, dass es schnell vorbei war. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie sehr ich ihn begehrt hatte, aber das fiel mir im Moment äußerst schwer.

Wir waren jetzt beide nackt und ich spürte seine steife Männlichkeit an meinem Becken und versuchte ihn von mir zu schuppsen.

„Edward...bitte...so nicht..." Versuchte ich es nochmal und riss mit den Worten die Mauer ein, die ich um meine Erinnerungen gezogen hatte. Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass sich meine Vergangenheit nicht zwischen Edward und mich stellen würde, aber so wie er mich behandelte, konnte ich es nicht vermeiden.

„Verdammt..." Murmelte Edward in meinen Mund und ich merkte, dass ich ihn nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Edward drang in mich ein und ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in mir breit. Ich merkte wie etwas in mir zerriss und schrie auf. Ich wollte diesen Schmerz nicht und ich versuchte wieder Edward zu stoppen.

„Hör auf...Bitte..." Flehte ich ihn an.

„Ich kann nicht..." Er legte seine Hand unter mein Kinn und sah mir in die Augen. Ich hielt seinem Blick fest und spürte ihn tief in mir, ohne das geringste Gefallen daran zu finden.

„Bella." Sagte er wieder und ich antwortete mit einem Schluchzen. „Ich bin es...Edward."

Nein, dass war nicht Edward, dass waren die Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit und mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen.

Er wischte mir die Tränen weg und bewegte sich jetzt langsamer, vorsichtiger, in mir. Aber ich konnte mich nur auf den Schmerz konzentrieren und wollte das es zu Ende ging. Was hatte ich falsch gemacht? Warum war er so wütend auf mich?

„Isabella..." Sagte er wieder. „Ich brauche dich."

Bei seinen Worten brach ich innerlich zusammen, den das war wieder die Stimme meiner Trä war wieder der echte Edward, der Edward den ich begehrte, der Edward den ich heiraten wollte.

„Edward..." Ich wollte seine Stimme nochmal hören und das sie meine Panik, meine Angst und meinen Schmerz vertrieb.

„Lass dich gehen...gib dich mir hin."

Das hatte ich getan. Nein, er hatte mich genommen und konnte nicht erwarten, dass ich das je vergessen würde.

Edward streichelte mir sanft über die Wange und schien sich jeden Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht einprägen zu wollen. Dann strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über meinen Hals, bis zu meiner Brust. Er beugte sich runter und küsste sanft erst die eine, dann die andere Brustwarze und umkreiste sie dann zart mit seiner Zunge.

Mein Blut fing an wie ein Schwarm Armeisen in meinen Venen zu kribbeln. Ich merkte wie ich mich entspannte und der Schmerz nachließ. Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine und er küsste mich so vorsichtig, als ob ich zerbrechlich wäre. Seine Hand streichelte über meinen Bauch, bis zu der Stelle, wo unsere Körper vereint waren.

Seine Fingerspitzen berührten den Punkt, von dem ich mittlerweile wusste, dass er mir großes Vergnügen bereiten konnte. Er streichelte mich so delikat und mit Gefühl, dass ich mich der Sensation nicht mehr entziehen konnte und mich seinen Berührungen hingab.

Edward fing wieder an sich langsam in mir zu bewegen und ich passte mich instinktiv seinen Bewegungen an. Ich stöhnte auf, als sich die Hitze wieder in mir sammelte und ich das Gefühl hatte das kleine Stromstöße durch meinen Körper fuhren.

Edward hob seinen Kopf und wir sahen uns in die Augen, während seine Bewegungen immer schneller wurden, ich kam ihm entgegen und er stöhnte laut. Auch seine Finger bewegten sich immer schneller und ich merkte, wie sich die Hitze auf einem Punkt konzentrierte und ich kurz davor war zu explodieren.

Ich krallte mich in Edwards Rücken, er knurrte tief und nahm meine Hüften, um noch tiefer in mich einzudringen. Ich antwortete auf seine Leidenschaft in einer Form, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Die Hitze überrollte mich, ich spürte sie in mir, wie sie sich auf meinen Bauch, meinen Rücken und meine Beine ausbreitete, die sich um seine Hüften geschlungen hatten.

Dann ließ ich mich fallen, gab mich dem Gefühl hin mit meinen Fingerspitzen den Himmel zu berühren. Meine Muskeln zogen sich um ihn zusammen und Edward stöhnte meinen Namen. Als ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte, vergaß ich alles, meine Vergangenheit, jedes Leid das ich je erfahren hatte und auch den Anfang unserer Hochzeitsnacht, all das wurde durch das schönste und angenehmste Gefühl das ich je gespürt hatte ausgelöscht.

Edward bewegte sich weiter in mir, bis auch er, laut stöhnend, seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Er küsste mich verlangend und seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, bis er regelrecht auf mir zusammenbrach.

Für eine lange Zeit konnten wir beide nichts sagen und versuchten unsere Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Dann stützte Edward sich auf seine Ellenbogen und sah mich an, ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche Isabella er sah.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte er leise und sah auf die Stelle, wo unsere Körper noch immer vereint waren.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete ich und glaubte das auch. Anfangs war er außer Kontrolle gewesen, warum auch immer, aber dann hatte er mir das gegeben, was ich gesucht hatte, worauf ich so neugierig gewesen war.

„Verzeih mir." Er gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss und zog sich dann aus mir zurück, um seinen Kopf auf meine Brust zu legen und sich an mich zu kuschel, wie ein kleiner Junge. Er bat mich noch mehrmals um Verzeihung und ich streichelte ihm über den Kopf, bis ich einschlief.


	23. 26 Oktober 2007 II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 26. Oktober 2007

Das warten hatte ein Ende, Heute würde ich Isabella heiraten. Ich würde das Geld bekommen und als Zugabe kam noch Isabella dazu. Ich würde endlich den Appetit stillen können, den sie selber kreiert hatte, bewusst oder nicht. Ich hatte mich in den Tagen vor der Hochzeit von ihr fern gehalten, um das Tier in mir unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass sie erst zum Leben erweckt hat.

Doch letzte Nacht hatte sie einen Alptraum gehabt und mich durch ihre Schreie geweckt, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, war ich ich in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Bella hatte um sich geschlagen und geschrien. Ich setzte mich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm ihre Hände, damit sie mich nicht erwischte und versuchte sie zu wecken.

„Bella." Sagte ich ihren Namen und versuchte sie so sanft wie möglich festzuhalten, was gar nicht so einfach war. „Bella." Sie reagierte nicht. „Bella!"

Endlich machte sie die Augen auf, aber der Ausdruck ihrer braunen Augen ließ mich zurückschrecken. Noch nie hatte ich so viel Angst in ihren Augen gesehen. Bella brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren und dann traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Und ich wusste, dass erste mal seit langer Zeit, nicht was ich machen sollte.

„Umarme mich." Murmelte sie und ohne meine Reaktion abzuwarten, setzte sie sich auf und legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ließ ich ihre Handgelenke los und umarmte sie auf eine Weise, wie ich es noch nie getan hatte.

Ich fragte sie nach ihrem Traum, zuerst wollte sie s mir nicht erzählen, doch als ich nochmal nach hakte, erzählte sie es mir. Bella hatte von Grabsteinen, Tot und Blut geträumt, was mich stutzen ließ. Wieso hatte sie so schreckliche Träume vor unserer Hochzeit?

Sie schluchzte und ich drückte sie fester an mich. Sie wurde ganz weich in meinen Armen und ich fühlte ihre zarten Kurven an meinem Körper. Unsere Körper waren nur von dem dünnen Stoff ihres Shirts getrennt. Meine Blut sammelte sich an der Stelle, an der unserer Körper sich unterschieden. Ihr Duft stieg mir in die Nase, dieser der es immer wieder schaffte, dass ich all mein gutes Benehmen über Bord warf. Meine Atmung wurde schneller, mein Blut floss immer schneller und ich machte die Augen zu.

Sie nahm ihren Kopf von meiner Brust und ich merkte, dass sie mich ansah. Aber wenn ich ihr jetzt in die Augen sehen würde, würde ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten kö versuchte mich abzulenken und fragte sie, warum sie so gut roch. Darauf bekam ich keine wirkliche Antwort.

Ich genoss weiter ihren Duft und fing an diese unwiderstehlich weiche Haut zu küssen und mit meiner Zunge zu erkunden. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wollte, dass dieser Geruch je wieder aus meinem Leben verschwand. Bella fing an auf meine Zärtlichkeit zu reagieren. Sie fing leicht an zu zittern und ich fühlte mich und das gab mir ein Gefühl der Macht.

Ich ließ meine Lippen über ihren schlanken Hals und ihre Schulter gleiten, ihre Haut war weiß wie Baumwolle, wie ein weißes und cremiges Bonbon. Ich wollte sie beißen und mich von meinen Instinkten leiten lassen, eigentlich war ich kein Fan davon, auch nicht von Knutschflecken oder ähnlichem, aber sie verführte mich dazu sie zu kennzeichnen, sie als meine zu Brandmarken.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken was ich tat, wie ich es tat, warum ich es tat und welche Konsequenzen es haben könnte, sorgte ich dafür, dass Bella sich zurück lehnte und ich beugte mich über sie.

Meine Lippen fanden ihre und ich legte all mein Verlangen in diesen Kuss. Bella reagierte und grub ihre Finger in meine Haare. Dann ließ sie ihre kleinen Hände sanft über meinen Rücken gleiten und sie hinterließen eine brennende Spur auf meiner Haut.

Ihre fast unschuldigen Berührungen, schürten das Feuer meines Verlangens und plötzlich reichte es mir nicht mehr, nur die warme Haut ihrer Oberschenkel zu berühren. Meine Hände legten sich wie von allein um ihre kleinen Brüste, dort war ihre Haut noch weicher war und ihre Form passte sich perfekt an meine Hand an. Es war, als ob sie auf irgendeine, seltsame, Weise für mich gemacht worden sei.

Ihr Körper drückte sich gegen meinen und vertiefte das Verlangen es ein für allemal zu Ende zu bringen, wie es sich gehörte, tief in ihr.

Meine Hand glitt zu ihren flachen Bauch und ich brannte darauf, zu ihrer geheimen Stelle zu gelangen.

Bellas Hände lagen plötzlich auf meinen Hintern und es war unglaublich, was diese Berührung in mir auslöste, ich begehrte sie wie noch nie und würde ihr nicht mehr lange widerstehen können.

Ihre Hände blieben nicht still und bewegten sich über meine Hüften und...

Plötzlich merkte ich wa sie vorhatte und mir war bewusst das, sobald sie mich dort anfassen würde, ich sofort explodieren würde. Um mir die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen, mich wie ein fünfzehn jähriger zu verhalten, sprang ich regelrecht von ihr weg.

Noch nie hatte jemand meine Leidenschaft so entzündet, mich so unkontrolliert sein lassen und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es eine Frau gibt, die dazu fähig ist.

Jetzt saß ich auf dem Rand ihres Bettes und dachte über meine Entdeckung nach. Konnte das wirklich sein? Ich merkte wie sie sich bewegte und dann völlig still war.

Ich sah zu ihr und hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mich so fest ansah und auch nicht mit der Welle unbekannter Gefühle die mich überrollte. Eins wurde mir allerdings klar, es würde nicht so einfach werden, sie wieder aus meinem Leben zu lassen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich begehre?" Mir fiel in dieser merkwürdigen Situation nichts anderes ein.

Bella schüttelte den Kopf und ich musste lachen. In vielerlei Hinsicht war sie noch ein Kind, aber ich hatte auch schon entdeckte, dass sie Seiten hatte, die alles anderes als kindlich waren.

Damit ich nicht noch mehr Unsinn verzapfte, stand ich auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte ich mich nochmal zu ihr um.

„Bis Morgen." Verabschiedete ich mich von ihr, dass nächste mal wenn ich sie sehen würde, würde sie meine Frau werden.

Und jetzt lag ich, am Morgen meiner Hochzeit, schlecht gelaunt in meinem Bett. Es war noch viel zu früh und ich hatte schlecht geschlafen und daran war nur sie schuld. Sie hatte mich zum nachdenken gebracht und ich hatte meine eigenes Verhalten in Frage gestellte. Und das war gar nicht gut.

Wenn sie wenigstens ein normales junges Mädchen wäre, dass sich nur für Klamotten, Schuhe und Geld interessierte, dann hätte ich sie schnell wieder loswerden können. Nein, sie musste die einzige Frau sein, die mich nur durch einen Blick erregen konnte.

Sie war mein Ruin. Zumindest für die folgenden drei Monate.

Es wurde langsam hell und ich kämpfte mich aus meinem Bett und ging ins Bad, um mich für meine Hochzeit fertig zu machen. Die Dusche schaffte es leider nicht, dass ich mich entspannte. Kaum hatte ich zu Ende geduscht, klopfte es schon an der Tür und Laurent kam rein. Er brachte mir den Smoking, den Madame für mich ausgesucht hatte.

„Madame Chantal ist gerade gekommen und direkt zur jungen Miss ins Zimmer gegangen." Erklärte er ernst.

„Ist gut." Murmelte ich, mir war es egal was mit Bella passierte, dass versuchte ich mir wenigstens einzureden.

Laurent hängte meinen Smoking auf und warf mir einen neugierigen Blick zu und ich fragte mich, ob er über die wahren Motive meiner Hochzeit im Bilde war. Aber er ging ohne etwas zu sagen.

Ich trocknete mich zu Ende ab und rasierte mich dann. Nachdem ich mir den Smoking angezogen hatte, wartet ich darauf, dass der Fahrer von James eintraf, um mich zum Haus meines Anwalts zu fahren, von dort würden wir dann zum Standesamt fahren.

Wenig später schellte auch schon das Haustelefon und ich begab mich nach unten. Auf der Treppe nahm ich einen leichten und ungewohnten, Duft nach Parfum war. Madame war bestimmt schon dabei, Bella für die Hochzeit vorzubereiten.

Laurent hatte die Anweisung, sie rechtzeitig zum Standesamt zu fahren.

James bereitet mir einen warmen Empfang, so als ob es sich um eine richtige Hochzeit handeln würde und schien sich richtig für mich zu freuen. Als ob die Hochzeit mich verändern würde. Ganz bestimmt.

Ich frühstückte zusammen mit James und seiner überaus sympathischen Tochter und dann fuhren wir zum Standesamt. Dort hatte James alles perfekt vorbereitet, wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte. James hatte einige unserer engsten Kollegen eingeladen, einige wenige, die vertrauenswürdig waren, obwohl auch sie nicht den wahren Grund dieser Hochzeit kannten.

Ich begrüßte sie und setzte mich dann auf den Stuhl, den James mir anwies.

Der Versuch mein Gesicht zu entspannen, ging fürchterlich daneben. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht mich zu entspannen. Ich musste zugeben, dass sich ein kleiner Teil von mir sich darauf freute mit Isabella zusammen zu sein, aber der Preis war viel zu hoch. Ich würde meine Freiheit aufgeben müssen, wenn auch nur für drei Monate.

Plötzlich räusperte James sich hinter mir vernehmlich, dass war meine Zeichen, ich stand auf und drehte mich um. Alle Anwesenden waren plötzlich ausgeblendet und ich sah nur noch Isabella Swan, sie stand wie ein scheues Reh an der Tür, aber sie war so schön wie noch nie.

Mein Gesicht bleib ausdruckslos, obwohl ich innerlich vor Verlangen kochte und mir mein Blut wie Lava durch die Adern floss.

Ihr Kleid passte perfekt zu ihrer Unschuld, ihrem Gesicht, es war perfekt. Ich musste direkt an Schneewittchen denken, mit ihren appetitlichen roten Lippen, ihrer blassen Haut und ihren dunklen Haaren, nur das ich sie, im Gegensatz zu Schneewittchen, anfassen, schmecken und riechen konnte.

Ich musste all meine Kraft zusammennehmen, damit ich sie nicht direkt anfiel, was meinen Gesichtsausdruck mit Sicherheit noch kälter erschienen ließ. Aber es erinnerte mich auch wieder an das, was ich gleich tun würde und das war wie eine kalte Dusche.

Bella kam auf mich zu und aus irgendeinem Grund fiel so etwas wie ein Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. Ich verstand nicht warum und beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken.

Als sie mir gegenüber stand, öffnete sie leicht die Lippen, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, schloss sie aber sofort wieder und sah mich einfach nur an. James legte ihre Hand in meine. Diese Hand steckte in einem langen weißen Handschuh, der ihr bis über die Ellenbogen ging und der einzig und allein dazu gemacht schien, meine Fantasie anzuregen. Wir drehten uns zum Standesbeamten und er fing direkt mit der üblichen Zeremonie an. Wirklich feierlich war es nicht, aber es war ja auch keine richtige Hochzeit.

Die Rede des Standesbeamten ging wie ein Rauschen an mir vorbei, ich dachte an die kommenden drei Monate und warum mein Vater so ein guter Mensch gewesen war. Musste er einem wildfremdem Mädchen seine Aktien vermachen? Was hatte ihn dazu getrieben? Ich wollte nicht verheiratet sein, mit niemandem.

Der Standesbeamten fragte Bella ob sie mich heiraten wollte und sie gab ein ziemlich zitteriges „Ja" von sich. Sie schien sich nicht mehr sicher zu sein,ob sie mich heiraten wollte. Als ich dran war, versuchte ich sie mit meiner Sicherheit zu beeinflussen und sagte laut und deutlich „Ja".

James kam zu uns und reichte uns die Ringe. Er hatte sich darum gekümmert sie zu besorgen und ich sah sie jetzt zum ersten mal. Ich hatte ihn gebeten, bei dem Ring für Bella nicht zu sparen, es sollte eine Entschädigung für das sein, was ich ihr alles wegnehmen würde und er hatte einen wirklich schönen und geschmackvollen Diamanten ausgesucht. Mein Ring war schlicht und unauffällig, aber ich hatte ihren Namen in meinen Ring eingravieren lassen.

Bella nahm mit zitternden Fingern meinen Ring und steckte ihn an meinen Finger, ohne mich dabei anzusehen. Der Ring passte perfekt und jetzt war ich dran.

Ich nahm ihre Hand und genoss einen Moment das Gefühl der Seide auf meiner Haut, dann lebte ich meine kleine Fantasie aus und zog ihr den Handschuh langsam herunter, so wie ich sie gerne ausgezogen hätte. Der Ring passte perfekt an ihren kleinen, makellosen Finger. Ich zog ihr den Handschuh wieder an, was durch den Ring etwas schwieriger wurde und dann ging es daran, die Papiere zu unterschrieben.

James hatte alles so vorbereitet, dass die Dokumente zur Überschreibung der Aktien ganz unten lagen. Bella nahm den Füller aus meiner Hand und unterschrieb alles, was ihr vorgelegt wurde, ohne es zu lesen. War sie so ignorant, oder wollte sie, genau wie ich, dass das hier schnell zu Ende ging? Auch ich unterschrieb die notwendigen Papiere und jetzt war ich ein Ehemann.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das genau bedeutet und was ein Ehemann zu tun hatte, außer mit seiner Frau zu schlafen.

Als ich mich zu ihr drehte, um ihr den obligatorischen Kuss zu geben, fiel mein Blick auf ihre verführerischen roten Lippen. Ich wusste genau, was mit mir passieren würde, sobald ich sie mit meinen Lippen berühren würde und gab ihr einen kalten und berechnenden Kuss. Wieder legte sich dieser dunkle Schleier über Bellas Augen.

Wir nahmen die Glückwünsche der Anwesenden entgegen und gingen dann zusammen zu unserer Limousine. Laurent wartet auf uns und machte Bella die Tür auf, sie stieg vorsichtig ein, es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie ihr Kleid nicht ruinieren wollte. Sie legte ihren Strauss, von dem ich eigentlich angenommen hatte, dass ihn auf dem Standesamt gelassen hatte, zwischen uns auf den Sitz.

Bevor ich sie danach fragen konnte, bekam ich von ihr schon eine Antwort.

„Ich habe keine Freundinnen, denen ich ihn zuwerfen werde ihn behalten, dass stört dich hoffentlich nicht." Erklärte sie in einem seltsamen Tonfall.

„Selbstverständlich nicht." Antwortete ich und betrachtet einen Moment ihr weiches Profil. Sie sah stur aus dem Fenster.

„Das Kleid ist sehr schön." Machte ich ihr ein Kompliment, dass sie wirklich verdient hatte.

Sie nickte nur, als ob ich übers Wetter gesprochen hätte. Bella hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung wie perfekt sie aussah.

„Aber noch schöner ist die Person die es trägt." Konnte ich nicht vermeiden zu sagen.

„Du siehst auch sehr gut aus." Sagte sie und bewegte ihre Hand, womit sie meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren weichen Arm lenkte, der in dem seidenen Handschuhe steckte.

Ich nahm ihre Hand, bevor sie sich mir entziehen konnte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was diese Handschuhe mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung machen." Wie es aussah konnte ich, im Moment zumindest, die Wahrheit nicht für mich behalten.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?" Kam es ohne Vorwarnung von ihr.

„Klar..."

„Ist irgendetwas passiert bevor du zum Standesamt gekommen bist?"

Ich wusste, dass meine Gesichtsausdruck sich bei ihrer Frage verändert hatte. Musste sie mich jetzt an meine Zweifel und an das was ich getan hatte erinnern?

„Nein...warum?" Fragte ich kalt.

„Ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht zu fragen aber...hab ich letzte Nacht irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"

„Ich wiederhole, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

Warum machte sie das? Reichte ihr mein Wort nicht aus? Ich sagte ihr, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte wovon sie sprach, aber sie schien nicht aufhören zu wollen.

„Welches ist der ist der wahre Grund unserer Hochzeit?"

Hatte jemand geredet? Hatte sie gemerkt, was wirklich los war? Es lag eine Art von Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Es machte den Anschein, dass James mehr Verlangen hatte mich zu heiraten, als du." Die Kraft ihrer Worte dauerte genau drei Sekunden, dann schlug sie sich verschämt die Hand vor den Mund und ich musste lachen, was Bella gar nicht gefiel.

„Ich habe viel Arbeit an die ich denken muss Isabella, selbst am Tag meiner Hochzeit." Redete ich mich mit meiner Arbeit raus und hoffte, dass sie das von dem wahren Grund unserer Hochzeit ablenkte.

Bella nickte zwar, schien aber nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein.

„Das ist alles?"

„Das ist alles...und jetzt haben wir unsere Feier." Ich musste anfangen positiver zu wirken, aber ihr Blick blieb kalt.

„Mich interessiert die Feier nicht. Wenn du nicht hin willst, dann lassen wir es. Wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, sag es mir bitte. Noch können wir alles rückgängig machen und die Hochzeit annullieren lassen." Machte sie weiter. Ich hatte noch nie eine Frau kennen gelernt, die so unsicher war wie sie. Aber ich konnte ihr im Moment auch nichts romantisches sagen.

„Du musst mir verzeihen, aber wie ich schon sagte, meine Arbeit ist extrem anstrengend." Am liebsten hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass sie mir ihr Geld geben soll und aufhören soll mein Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen. Ich wollte das alles wieder normal würde und sie aufhören sollte mich so zu verwirren.

Ich drückte zwar ihre Hand, sah sie aber nicht mehr an, sie sollte nicht sehen, wie sauer ich wirklich war. Schweigend legten wir den Rest des Weges zurück.

Am Hotel angekommen, bot ich Bella meinen Arm und sie hackte sich bei mir ein. So gingen wir zusammen in den für uns dekorierten Saal. Bella sah sich neugierig in dem Saal um und betrachtet auch unsere Gäste, von denen sie so gut wie niemanden kannte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich von einigen Geschäftspartnern in Beschlag genommen wurde und sie mich in Gespräche über Geschäfte verstrickten. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass Bella von meiner Seite verschwunden war und ich wusste nicht wo sie war.

Als ich mich endlich von den Männern loseisen konnte und Bella wiederfand, sah ich, dass mein Frauchen keine Zeit verloren hatte. Ein bitteres Gefühl stieg in mir ich sah, mit was für einem Blick dieser Kellner meine Frau betrachtet. Es machte sich ein Besitzanspruch in mir breit, über den ich im Moment nicht weiter nachdenken wollte und ich ging zu den beiden.

„Außerdem geht sie das gar nichts an." Sagte Bella gerade, drehte sich um und rannte fast in mich rein. Mit abweisendem Gesichtsausdruck wich sie mir aus und ging zu unserem Tisch. Ich sah diesen Hund von einem Kellner an und er sah abschätzend zurück. Ich hatte gute Lust ihm mit meinen Fäusten zu zeigen, wer sein Gegner war, vor allem, als er auch noch überheblich schnaufte.

„Irgendein Problem mit meiner Frau?" Fauchte ich ihn an und machte so Bellas Status klar.

„Ihre Frau wollte etwas zu trinken." Antwortete er lapidar.

Er sah zu Bella und wieder schien er sie mit den Augen auffressen zu wollen, dann sah er voller Hass auf mich, ein Gefühl, dass ich durchaus erwiderte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte ich mich um, wenn ich noch eine Sekunde länger stehen geblieben wäre, hätte ich für nichts garantieren können.

Ich konnte mir diesen Anfall von Besitzgier nicht erklären und das machte mich wütend. Warum reagierte ich so? Ich setzte mich zu ihr und bevor ich es vermeiden konnte sagte ich.

„Was hattest du mit dem zu bereden?"

„Ich habe nicht mit ihm geredet." Antwortete sie ernst.

Selbstverständlich hatte sie mit ihm geredet. Wenn sie nicht mit ihm geredet hätte, hätte er sich nicht so vertraut zu ihr gebeugt und sie mit solch einem Blick angesehen. Mir war bewusst, dass ich sie voller Hass ansah, aber das war mir egal. Sie hatte keinen andern Mann anzusehen, nicht solange sie die Frau von Edward Cullen war.

Bevor ich sie weiter verhören konnte, kam Madame zu uns und teilte uns mit, dass jetzt unser Hochzeitstanz an der Reihe sei. Wieder so eine absurde Tradition. Ich überlegte einen Moment, ob ich es einfach ablehnen sollte zu tanzen, doch dann dachte ich an unsere Gäste und an den Schein, den ich zu wahren hatte. Ich hielt Bella meine Hand hin und sie zögerte lange, bevor sie ihre Hand in meine legte.

Sobald wir auf der Tanzfläche waren, nahm ich sie in meine Arme und drückte sie an mich. Sofort fühlte ich mich besser und wurde ruhiger. Was machte dieses Mädchen mit mir? Wieso musste sie mich Sachen fühlen lassen, die ich nicht fühlen wollte?

Ohne das ich es wollte, legten sich meine Lippen auf ihre und ich küsste sie voller unterdrücktem Verlangen und auch voller unterdrückter Wut. Wut auf mich, weil ich so debil war und Wut auf sie, weil sie mich, unbewusst, immer wieder in Versuchung führte.

Genau wie sie es jetzt wieder tat, sie passte perfekt in meine Arme und ich merkte, wie mich wieder dieses Verlangen überfiel, dass nur Isabella in mir auslösen konnte. Nur das es diesmal noch schlimmer war, die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt meine Frau war und sie mir gehörte, schien mein Blut noch mehr zum kochen zu bringen. Keine Frau sollte diese Art von Macht über einen Mann haben, auch meine nicht.

Als der Tanz zu Ende war beschloss ich, zu dem Allheilmittel aller schwieriger Situationen zu greifen, dem Alkohol. Sobald wir wieder an unserem Tisch saßen, rief ich den Kellner und bestellte einen Whisky. Während ich auf mein Getränk wartete, sah ich sie nicht an. Ich wollte nicht von ihr in Versuchung geführt werden.

Ich trank den Whisky schneller als ich je in meinem Leben Alkohol getrunken hatte und zu meinem Erstaunen, beruhigte er mich wirklich. Sofort bestellte ich den nächsten.

Von weitem sah ich, wie James auf uns zu kam und neben Bella stehen blieb. Er sah mich missbilligend an. Bah! Er hatte mir gar nichts vorzuwerfen, er steckte genauso tief drin wie ich.

„Darf ich die Braut auf einen Tanz entführen?" Fragte er und nur schon bei dem Gedanken daran, dass James Bella berühren könnte, fing mein Blut wieder an zu kochen. Doch ich schaffte es, mich zusammen zu reißen und sagte gleichgültig.

„Bitte."

Sobald sie auf der Tanzfläche waren, fing ich an mich im Alkohol zu ertränken. Ich verfluchte alles um mich herum, alles was ich bis jetzt getan hatte und alles was ich noch tun würde. Plötzlich hatte ich auch den richtigen Namen für das Gefühl des Besitzanspruchs von vorher, Eifersucht. Ich war eifersüchtig auf James, den Kellner und auf jedes männliche Wesen, was sich ihr nähern könnte. Ich wollte Bella jetzt sofort in einen Glaskasten setzten, zu dem nur ich Zugang hatte.

Ich war manisch und betrunken, dazu fähig etwas verrücktes zu tun und beschloss in den Garten zu gehen, damit ich mich etwas beruhigte. Wie viele Whiskys hatte ich in der kurzen Zeit getrunken? Es waren definitiv zu viele gewesen. Ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren sie zu zählen und meine Konzentration ließ noch viel mehr nach, als ich durch die Scheibe sah, wie Bella mit dem Hund tanzte.

Er hatte ihre Arme um sie gelegt und ich war kurz davor, wie eine Dampfwalze in den Saal zu stürmen und ihm ein für allemal klar zu machen, zu wem Bella gehörte, als der Tanz zu Ende war und er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und ihre einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und dann ging. Bella drehte sich um und ich konnte sehen, wie rot ihre Wangen waren.

So war das also, jetzt wo sie zum ersten mal mit einem richtigen Mann zusammen gewesen war, wollte sie auch andere ausprobieren. Bevor ich in den Saal stürmen konnte und damit einen riesigen Skandal veranstalten würde, wurde mir etwas schwindelig und ich setzte mich auf eine der Bänke die im Garten standen.

Der Schwindel ließ nach und ich schaffte es einigermaßen gerade zu gehen. Ich kam ohne Zwischenfälle an unserem Tisch an und setzte mich neben Bella. Die sah mich ängstlich an, aber ich würde ihr nicht zeigen was ich wirklich dachte. Ich zeigte auf die Teller die vor ihr standen und fragte.

„Kann ich davon was essen?" Wieder legte sich dieser Schatten über ihre Augen und ich verfluchte sie innerlich dafür. Warum sah sie mich so an und war bei dem verfluchten Kellner rot geworden?

„Selbstverständlich." Sagte sie mit ihrem dünnen Stimmchen, dass ich so hasste Jetzt spielte sie wieder das kleine Mädchen, dass kein Wässerchen trüben konnte.

„Hast du dich amüsiert?" Fragte ich und gab ihre die Möglichkeit, mir die Wahrheit über den Kellner zu erzählen. Wie lange kannte sie ihn schon?

„Klar...deine Freunde sind sehr wohlerzogen."

Klar, meine Freunde. Sie wollte also nicht zugeben, dass sie mit dem verfluchten Hund getanzt hatte Methodisch suchte ich den Raum ab, aber er schien nicht mehr hier zu sein.

„Und deine?" Vielleicht würde sie mir jetzt alles gestehen.

„Ich habe hier keine Freunde...Bekannte vielleicht, wie Madame und James, aber keine Freunde." Und sie verschwieg mir weiterhin ihr Verhältnis zu dem Kellner. Hatte der Alkohol mir das Hirn vernebelt und es war gar nicht so wie ich dachte? War sie vielleicht wirklich unschuldig?

„Verzeih mir." Platzte ich ohne es zu wollen raus.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu verzeihen." Antwortete sie automatisch.

„Doch, du hast mir etwas zu verzeihen...Ich habe mich nicht gut benommen..." Das war genauso lächerlich, wie die gegensätzlichen Gedanken, die mir durch den Kopf gingen.

„Ich war auch nicht unbedingt die beste Gesellschaft." Sie gab zu, dass auch sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte und mitschuldig an meinem Zustand war.

„Aber durch meine Schuld..." Gab ich auch meinen Teil der Schuld zu. „Gut, willst du das wirklich alles essen?" Brachte ich das Thema zum Abschluss und zeigte auf die beiden vollen Teller die vor ihr standen, sie lachte leise.

„Ich war wohl nicht ganz bei mir, als ich das bestellte habe."

Auch ich musste lachen und die Stimmung zwischen uns wurde besser. Diesmal bestellte ich Wein statt Whisky und der Alkohol löste meine Zunge. Aber ich brauchte den Alkohol jetzt, ich würde heute Nacht herausfinden, was Bella Swan wirklich für mich hatte.

Der Rest der Feier verlief in entspanntem Ambiente. Irgendwann mussten wir den Kuchen anschneiden, noch so eine dumme Tradition und danach fand ich mich in einem der bequemen Sessel wieder und unterhielt mich mit James.

„Wie es aussieht, hast du bekommen was du wolltest." Sagte er und prostete mir zu.

„Noch ist es nicht vorbei." Antwortete ich ohne Schamgefühl zu.

„Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen...du solltest sie mit Vorsicht behandeln."

„Morgen weiß ich wie gut sie ist." Erwiderte ich großkotzig und das Gesicht von James wurde hart.

„Bella hat sich in sie verliebt...und diese Liebe wird sie umbringen." Oh, er verteidigte Bella und sprach mich plötzlich wieder mit sie an. Ich merkte wie die Eifersucht wieder in mir hoch stieg.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du dich in sie verliebt hast James? Was wird Sheila dazu sagen?" Ich lachte ironisch.

„Sheila wird mich dabei unterstützen, dieses hilflose Kind aus ihren Klauen zu befreien." James stand auf und sah mich enttäuscht an. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Noch etwas an dem Isabella Schuld war, meine Freundschaft mit James zerbrach in dem Moment. Isabella Swan zerstörte nach und nach mein Leben.

Die Feier ging zu Ende und es war endlich der Moment gekommen, an dem ich mit meiner Frau alleine war. Ich nahm ihre Hand und konnte es kaum erwarten mit ihr in unserem Zimmer alleine zu sein. Im Aufzug drückte ich meine Lippen verlangend auf ihre und legte damit den Schalter um, den ich so lange Zeit vermieden hatte.

In meinem benebelten Hirn mischten sich die Gefühle, Verlangen, Frust Eifersucht und Enttäuschung wurden zu einem. Trotz meines Zustands schaffte ich es, heil mit ihr im Zimmer anzukommen. Ich machte das Licht an und betrachtet sie einen Augenblick lang, dann nahm der Alkohol all meine Hemmungen und ich küsste sie so hart und fordernd, wie ich es schon immer tun wollte.

Ich drückte sie an mich und saugte mich an ihrem Hals fest, so wie ich es schon letzte Nacht tun wollte und hinterließ meine Abdrücke auf ihr. Meine Hände wanderten zu ihrem kleinen Hintern und ich drückte ihn fest. Bella schien das nicht zu gefallen und sie wollte mich zurückstoßen, dass konnte ich nicht zulassen, nicht nachdem sie so nah bei dem Hund gewesen war und es auch noch genossen hatte.

Ich schob sie zum Bett und schob sie darauf, um mich gleich hinterher zu werfen. Meine Hände zogen an ihrem Kleid, aber ich bekam es so nicht von ihrem Körper, also setzte ich sie auf und fand schnell den Reißverschluss, dann zog ich ihr das Kleid von den Schulter. Meine Augen wanderten über jeden Zentimeter ihrer nackten Haut.

Gott! Was zum Teufel war mit mir los? Sie war viel zu dünn und trotzdem brannte ich darauf, sie zu meiner zu machen, sie zu berühren sie zu kennzeichnen und endlich dieses Verlangen zu stillen, dass nur sie in mir auslösen konnte. Meine Hand hob sich und legte sich auf ihre unwiderstehliche kleine Brust. Von meiner Lust getrieben, legten sich meine Finger fest um ihre Brust und sie stöhnte auf. Mir wurde für einen Moment bewusst, dass ich ihr vielleicht weh tun könnte.

Ungeduldig legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie an mich, um wieder ihre süßen roten Lippen zu erobern. Ich machte mit einer Hand ihren BH auf und wollte endlich die weiche, nach Vanille duftende Haut schmecken. Sie schmeckte so gut wie ich erwartet hatte und ich saugte mich an ihrer weichen Haut fest.

„Edward." Hörte ich ihre flehende Stimme, aber im Moment war ich blind, taub und stumm für alles, was mich von meinem Vorhaben sie zu Besitzen abhalten könnte. Ich ließ kurz von ihr ab, um mich meiner Jacke und meines Hemdes zu entledigen, dabei sah ich sie fest an. Doch Bella wollte sich meinem Blick entziehen und sich bedecken, schnell hielt ich ihre Handgelenke fest.

„Dazu hast du jetzt kein Recht mehr" Sagte ich und hielt sie fest. „Du bist jetzt meine Frau und gehörst nur mir."

Mir wurde bewusst, dass es genau das war, was ich von dem Moment an wollte, als ich sie zum ersten mal gesehen hatte. Ich wollte das sie mir gehört und sie flirtete am Tag unserer Hochzeit mit diesem unbedeutendem Kellner herum. Diese irrationalen Gedanken ließen mich rot sehen und ich nahm ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie wieder aufs Bett. Mit einer Hand zog ich ihr das Kleid aus und legte mich auf sie. Ihre weiche Haut berührte meine und verbrannte mich regelrecht. Bella zitterte leicht unter mir, so wollte ich sie, sie sollte genauso erregt sein wie ich.

„Du gehörst mir...nur mir..."

Von dem Moment an, ließ ich meiner Lust freien Lauf. Ich machte all das mit Bella, was ich schon immer machen wollte. Meine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, meine Lippen schmeckten ihre cremige Haut und mein Verlangen nach ihr raubte mir fast den Verstand. Ich merkte, dass ich unzusammenhängendes Zeug Murmelte, aber mein Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und ich hörte mich selber nicht. Als ich ihren Slip berührte, drückte sie die Beine zusammen und ich sah sie an.

Warum weinte sie? Ich wollte ihr alles geben und sie weinte? Mein Körper ließ mir keine Zeit um das zu verstehen. Vielleicht würde sie mir nie verzeihen, aber sie hatte eingewilligt meine Frau zu werden und wusste doch, was das bedeutet.

„Nicht weinen." Meine Hand zog ihr den Slip aus, während ich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen küsste. Sie sollte mich nicht so ansehen, dass Tier in mir ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr stoppen. Ich wollte sie, ich musste sie haben. Meine Hand grub sich in ihr weiches Fleisch und meine Finger fanden ihre heisse Mitte. Ich wollte sie erregen, sie sollte es genießen und sich nicht so sträuben.

Bella bewegte sich gegen meine Hand und sie wollte mich wieder weg stoßen. Sie sollte keine Angst vor mir haben, diese Angst musste verschwinden. Wenn nicht, würde diese Nacht, trotzt meines Alkoholpegel, mich für immer verfolgen. Ich küsste sie und wollte, dass mein Verlangen ihres weckte. Meine Finger spielten mit ihrem Kitzler und ich merkte, wie sie sich entspannte. So war es richtig.

Ich zog auch den Rest meiner Klamotten aus und legte mich dann wieder zwischen ihre Beine, um in den intimsten Kontakt mit ihr zu treten, den es zwischen zwei Menschen gab. Meine letztes bisschen Vernunft verschwand und ich gab mich ganz meinen Sinnen hin. Ich wollte in ihr sein, sie um mich spüren.

„Edward...bitte...so nicht..." Ihre Stimme drang von ganz weit weg zu mir vor, aber ich wollte sie nicht hören. Ich hörte Panik, Verzweiflung und Angst, aber ich konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, was richtig und was falsch war.

„Verdammt..." Ich fühlte mich wie ein Wahnsinniger, wie ein Besessener und daran war wieder nur sie Schuld. Sie hatte mich an den Rand des Wahnsinn gebracht, sie brachte mich dazu sie so zu begehren und ich drang in sie ein.

Es war eine fast irreale Befriedigung sie endlich so eng um mich zu spüren. Bella war so eng, dass es am Anfang schwierig war, ganz in sie einzudringen. Bella wand sich unter mir und mein Blut schoss regelrecht durch meine Adern.

„Hör auf...Bitte..." Flehte sie wieder und ich sah sie an, sie weinte. Bella hatte den Kopf von mir abgewandt und ich legte meine Finger unter ihr Kinn, damit sie mich ansah. Ich sah Angst in ihren Augen.

„Ich kann nicht." Gab ich meine Schwachheit zu, ich war Opfer meiner eigenen Lust geworden und vergewaltigte gerade meine eigene Frau. Nein! Ich war kein Vergewaltiger. Ich sah ihr in die Augen und sah nur mein eigenes verdammtes Gesicht.

„Bella..." Sie musste mir helfen, mein eigenes Ich wiederzufinden. „Ich bin es...Edward." Sagte ich mehr für mich, als für sie. Ja, jetzt war ich es, aber vor ein paar Minuten war ich ein Besessener gewesen.

Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Wange und verbrannte mich fast an ihren Tränen. Jetzt, wo ich wieder zu mir gekommen war, brannten auch die Schuldgefühle in mir, die gegen den Genuss ankämpften den ich fühlte, weil ich in ihr war.

„Isabella." Ich bewegte mich jetzt langsam und vorsichtig in ihr. „Ich brauche dich."

Bei meinen Worten entspannte sie sich und ich würde ihr jetzt zeigen, was es bedeutet geliebt zu werden. Ich würde ihr zeigen, wie schön Sex sein konnte.

„Edward..." Murmelte sie und endlich konnte ich sie wieder in ihren Augen sehen.

„Lass dich gehen...gib dich mir hin." Bat ich sie und suchte ihre Akzeptanz. Dabei fiel mein Blick auf einen blauen Fleck an ihrem Hals und die Schuldgefühle schlugen über mir zusammen. Sanft ließ ich meine Finger über ihren Hals gleiten und dann immer tiefer. Ich wollte ihr das größtmögliche Vergnügen bereiten. Ich stützte mich auf einem Ellenbogen ab und mein Blick folgte meiner Hand. Was ich da sah, versetzte mir den nächsten Schlag. Blut! Sie war noch Jungfrau gewesen! Jetzt verstand ich, warum sie so eng gewesen war. Bella war nie vergewaltigt worden, bis ich gekommen war.

Würde sie mir das je verzeihen? Sie musste es mir verzeihen. Ich würde ihr helfen, all ihre Trauma zu verarbeiten, auch wenn das nichts an meinem eigentlichen Plan ändern würde. Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass sie mit einem anderen Mann glücklich sein konnte, wenn das hier alles vorbei war.

Und ich zeigte ihr, wie schön die körperliche Liebe sein konnte. Bella ließ sich wirklich gehen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich ihr Körper unter meinem wand und wir unisono stöhnten. Wir bewegten uns immer schneller und Bella kam mir entgegen,passte sich mir an und ich hatte das Vergnügen sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich vor Lust wand.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich um meine Hüften und ich spürte ihren Orgasmus an meinem eigenen Körper. Ihre Muskeln zogen sich um mich zusammen und transportierten mich in das Land der Lust und des Verlangens. Ich musste mich zurückhalten, um nicht gleichzeitig mit ihr zu kommen, aber ich wollte, dass sie ihren Orgasmus bis zur letzten Sekunde genoss und bewegte mich weiter in ihr, um ihn zu verlängern. Sie stöhnte laut und krallte sich in meinen Rücken.

Bella entspannte sich unter mir und ich ließ meiner Lust freien lauf. Ich knurrte laut, als ich den stärksten, explosivsten und längsten Orgasmus hatte, den ich je erlebt hatte. Um mich herum explodierten Sterne und ich sah alles in bunten Farben.

Sie hatte mir diesen unglaublich befriedigenden Orgasmus geschenkt und was ich ihr angetan hatte, war unverzeihlich. Nie würde ich das wiedergutmachen könne, dessen war ich mir so sicher, wie ich wusste, dass die Erde rund war.

„Es tut mir Leid." Ich musste sie um Verzeihung bitten, erwartet aber keine Antwort.

„Ich weiß." Bei ihrer Antwort überfielen mich meine Schuldgefühle wieder.

Ich küsste sie vorsichtig und als sie mich nicht zurückwies, kuschelte ich mich an sie und legte meinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Tränen traten in meine Augen, die ich wie üblich sofort unterdrückte.

„Es tut mir Leid." Ich würde viel mehr tun müssen, als mich nur zu entschuldigen, wenn ich dieses unglaubliche Vergnügen und diese tiefe Ruhe jemals wieder erleben wollte, dass wusste ich genau.

Bella streichelte mir sanft übers Haar und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich einschlief.


	24. 27 Oktober 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 27. Oktober 2007

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich jetzt schon hier lag und an die Decke starrte.

Edward lag neben mir oder besser gesagt, halb auf mir. Er lag auf dem Bauch, sein Arm lag über meinen Hüften und sein Bein lag auf meinen Beinen. Es war, als ob er nicht wollte, dass ich aufstand.

Aber ich musste aufstehen...und zwar schnell.

Meine Blase verlangte danach.

Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken, zog langsam meine Beine unter seinem hervor und nahm dann seinen Arm von mir herunter. Er murmelte etwas, wachte aber nicht auf. Ich robbte bis zum Ende des Bettes und stand dann auf. Während ich mich bewegte, spürte ich einen unangenehmen Schmerz zwischen meinen Beinen und in meinem Unterbauch, als ich mich nochmal zu Edward umdrehte, zog sich mein Magen zusammen, als ich das Blut auf dem Laken sah.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass ich mich leer und benutzt fühle, aber dem war nicht so. Obwohl ich auf ziemlich rüde Weise gemerkt habe, dass ich Edward noch immer fürchte.

Nachdem ich mich in eines der Laken gewickelt hatte, die am Ende des Bettes lagen ging ich langsam zum Bad. Zum einen, weil ich Edward nicht wecken wollte und zum anderen, weil der brennende Schmerz zwischen den Beinen mich nicht schneller gehen ließen.

Endlich im Bad angekommen, machte ich die Tür leise hinter mir zu und erleichterte mich erstmal. Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen, so weh tat es. Vielleicht würde eine heisse Dusche mir helfen, ich hatte keine Ahnung was bei solchen Sachen half, aber ich konnte es ja versuchen. Ich machte das Wasser an und roch an einem der vielen Fläschchen die in der Dusche standen. Ja, das war Duschgel. Das warme Wasser entspannte mich wirklich und ich wusch mich vorsichtig.

Ich dachte darüber nach, was wohl passieren würde, wenn ich Edward wieder gegenüber treten musste, was unvermeidlich war. Tief in meinem Innern, erwartete ich eine Entschuldigung von ihm, aber bei seinem wechselhaften Charakter wusste man nie.

Als ich mit der langen Dusche fertig war, war das ganze Bad voller Dampf. Ich wickelte mich in eines der großen Handtücher und schlüpfte in die Schlappen, die bereit standen. Mit meiner Hand wischte ich den Spiegel frei und betrachtete mich. Ich fühlte mich so anders wie ich aussah.

Meine Lippen waren rot und geschwollen, meine Wangen waren rot und meine Augen glänzten. Ich ließ meinen Blick tiefer gleiten und blieb an dem blauen Fleck an meinem Hals hängen, er war deutlich auf meiner blassen Haut zu sehen. Das war also die Marke, die er auf mir hinterlassen hatte. Ich ließ das Handtuch fallen und betrachtete meinen Körper, bis zu meiner Taille, so weit reichte der Spiegel. Auf meiner Brust und auch auf meinem Bauch, konnte ich ähnliche Marken erkennen. An meinen Handgelenken konnte ich deutlich seine Finger erkennen.

Das war irre, aber ich konnte damit leben. Ich hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt.

Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises Klick und sah im Spiegel, wie die Tür langsam aufging und Edward erschien. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und sah mich fest durch den Spiegel an.

Er ließ seine Augen über meinen Körper gleiten, genau wie ich es getan hatte und betrachtete die Marken auf meinen Körper. Ich schluckte trocken, als er zwei Schritte auf mich zu machte und ich seine nackte Brust an meinem Rücken spürte. Durch den Spiegel sah er mir in die Augen.

Ohne das ich es verhindern konnte, fingen meine Hände an zu zittern. Ja, ich hatte Angst, aber es war die Angst davor, was er denken könnte, wenn er mich jetzt so im Licht sah.

Edward legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften und drückte mich etwas mehr an seinen Körper, dann ließ es sie langsam höher wandern und ich verfolgte ihren Weg im Spiegel. Ich musste die Augen schließen, als eine Welle irrationalen Schams gemischt mit Verlangen mich überfiel. Seine Hände lagen jetzt auf meinen Rippen, er beugte sich vor und flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?"

Ich spürte seine Zähne ganz zart an meinem Ohrläppchen und dann gab er mir einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals. Meine Haut wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen und ich brauchte etwas, bis ich seine Worte assimilierte.

„Ich...eh...also..." Es war mir peinlich mit ihm über meine natürlichen körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu reden. Ich hoffte, dass er von selber darauf kommen würde.

„Willst du nicht mit mir duschen...meine Ehefrau." Ich riss die Augen auf und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich will dich für das was letzte Nacht passiert ist...entschädigen."

Entschädigen hörte sich nach Reue an.

„Es tut noch weh..." Sagte ich schnell, nicht das er wieder so mit mir zusammen sein wollte, wie letzte Nacht. Edward war jetzt nüchtern und würde mich hoffentlich verstehen.

Er legte beide Hände sanft auf meine Brüste und streichelte über die Marken, die er verursacht hatte.

„Es gibt andere Wege dir Vergnügen zu bereiten." Murmelte er wieder an meinem Ohr.

Ich bezweifelte nicht, dass er sie alle gut kannte und fragte mich, warum er sie mir letzte Nacht nicht gezeigt hatte, anstatt mich wie ein Objekt ohne Gefühle zu behandeln.

„Ich hab seid letzter Nacht nicht aufgehört an dich zu denken." Er küsste meine Ohrläppchen und sein Atem kitzelte mich. „Und an das was ich getan habe, ich habe mich nicht so benommen, wie es sich gehört."

Es war eine Erleichterung für mich, dass er darüber redete. Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass er es nicht bereuen würde und meine Ehe alles andere als ein Traum sein würde.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete ich automatisch. „Ich verstehe das...du warst betrunken."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung." Murmelte er gegen meinen Hals. „Ich hab mich wie ein Tier verhalten...ich hab nicht mal...verhütet."

Verhütet?

Da hatte ich überhaupt nicht dran gedacht. Ich hatte in mir gespürt, wie er gekommen war. Plötzlich sah ich viele kleine Kinder mit bronzefarbenen Haaren und grünen Augen.

„Wäre es so schlimm, wenn wir ein Kind bekämen?" Platzte ich heraus, obwohl ich genauso viel Angst vor der Antwort hatte, wie vor ihm. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und fing an sie langsam zu massieren.

„Nein...ich will schon irgendwann Kinder, aber für dich ist es viel zu früh." War seine Antwort.

Das tat weh, aber ich war wahrscheinlich eh nicht fruchtbar. Ich hatte den Großteil meiner Kindheit unterernährt und misshandelt in einem Heim verbracht, dass hatte bestimmt Spuren in meinem Körper hinterlassen.

„Bella..." Seine Lippen lagen wieder auf meinem Hals. „...ich brauche dich."

Das hatte er mir jetzt schon oft gesagt, aber es tat mir noch weh und das einzige was ich vielleicht genießen könnte, währen seine Zärtlichkeiten.

„Aber ich weiß, dass ich warten muss."

Ja, ich war erleichtert, aber gleichzeitig auch enttäuscht. Das war widersprüchlich, aber so fühlte ich mich gerade.

Ohne Vorwarnung nahm er mich auf seine starken Arme und ich wurde gegen seine nackte Brust gedrückt. Automatisch legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und merkte, dass wir nicht zur Tür gingen. Edward trug mich zu der großen Dusche.

In der Dusche merkte ich, dass er genauso nackt war wie ich und ich hatte es nicht mal gemerkt. Noch mit mir auf dem Arm, drehte er das Wasser auf und stellte es auf einen angenehme Temperatur ein. Als das Wasser lief, stellte er mich vorsichtig auf meine Füße und machte die Türen der Dusche zu. Dann griff er an mir vorbei, nahm einen der Schwämme, die in der Dusche hingen und gab etwas Duschgel darauf.

Er stellte sich direkt vor mich und ich bewegte mich nicht, neugierig auf das, was jetzt kommen würde. Edward fing an meinem Hals an, wusch dann meinen ganzen Körper und ließ damit mein Blut schneller fließen. Er nahm seine Hand zur Hilfe und schien sich vorgenommen zu haben, auch jeden Zentimeter von mir sauber zu bekommen. Dabei war er so sanft, als ob ich zerbrechen könnte.

Edward drehte mich um und umarmte mich von hinten, so das ich an die ganze Länge seines nackten Körpers gedrückt wurde. Seine Hand wanderte über meinen Bauch und als seine Finger meine intimste Stelle erreichte, sog ich scharf die Luft ein.

Edward hatte Recht gehabt als er sagte, dass er wüsste wie man einer Frau nur mit dem Finger einen unglaublichen Genuss bereiten kann. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren und schien es genauso zu genießen, wie ich.

Die Spannung die ich mittlerweile kannte, baute sich wieder in mir auf. Meine Knie wurden weich und ich musste mich gegen Edward lehnen. Der fuhr zart mit dem Schwamm über meine Brustwarzen und ich stöhnte leise. Meine Befriedigung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und Edward drückte mich fest an sich, während mein Orgasmus in weichen Wellen durch meinen Körper floss.

Als ich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, wollte Edward das Wasser abstellen, aber ich hielt ihn auf und nahm ihm den Schwamm aus der Hand. Er sah mich fragend an, aber ich traute mich nicht ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn auch berühren wollte. Vielleicht wollte er das ja gar nicht. Aber er schien mich auch ohne Worte zu verstehen und reichte mir das Duschgel.

Ich wusch ihn, genauso wie er es bei mir gemacht hatte und ich ließ keinen Zentimeter aus. Er zitterte leicht und ich merkte, dass ich eine Macht über ihn hatte, der ich mir bis jetzt nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Während ich mit dem Schwamm und meiner Hand über seine Männlichkeit glitt, lehnte Edward sich gegen die Wand und ich sah, wie sich all seine Muskeln anspannten. Ich schien es richtig zu machen und wurde mutiger. Meine Hand schloss sich fest um sein Glied und Edward stöhnte auf. Fasziniert beobachtet ich seinen Orgasmus, er warf den Kopf zurück und kam lang und heftig in meiner Hand.

Er machte die Augen wieder auf, nahm mich fest in seine Arme und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Edward machte das Wasser aus, hob mich wieder hoch und trug mich aus der Dusche. Er trocknete mich so vorsichtig ab, als ob ich kaputt gehen könnte. Als auch er trocken war, trug er mich ins Zimmer und tat etwas, was mich völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. Edward zog mich an.

Victoria hatte meine Koffer gepackt und ich sah darin Sachen, die ich noch nie gesehen habe. Edward suchte zarte weiße Unterwäsche für mich aus und zog sie mir an. Dann holte er eine weiße Bluse mit kurzen Ärmeln und eine schwarze Hose dazu und zog mir auch das an. Ich war völlig perplex und ließ ihn machen. Während der ganzen Zeit sagte er nichts sondern sah mich nur mit strahlenden Augen an.

Während wir im Bad gewesen waren, hatte jemand ein riesiges Frühstück aufs Zimmer gebracht. Edward zog sich auch an und wir setzten uns an den runden Tisch. Edward füllte meinen Teller, ich beobachtet ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Obwohl ich gleichzeitig hoffte, dass er nicht das ansprach, was wir gerade und letzte Nacht gemacht haben.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Platzte ich raus, als ich die Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Edward nahm seine Augen von seinem Kaffee und sah mir mit diesem unnatürlich intensiven Blick in die Augen.

„Jetzt fliegen wir nach Brasilien, in unsere Flitterwochen."

Seine Augen streichelten über mein Gesicht, in einer Form, die ich nie für möglich gehalten habe und blieben auf meinen Lippen liegen, dann beugte er sich vor und gab mir einen zarten Kuss. Edward war wie ausgewechselt, vielleicht hatte er ja doch eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit.

Nachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten, kam ein Page wollte unsere Koffer holen und auch das Geschirr abräumen. Während der Page sich um die Reste unseres Frühstücks kümmerte, putzten wir uns schnell die Zähne und ich packte unsere letzten Sachen in die Koffer. Edward benahm sich wie ein wahrer Gentleman und half mir in meine Jacke.

Als ich mich nochmal umdrehte, um zu sehen, ob wir auch nichts vergessen haben, fiel mein Blick auf das Bett und ich wurde feuerrot. Die Flecken auf dem Laken waren deutlich zu sehen. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte es zu verdrängen.

Edward nahm meine Hand und wir verließen das Hotelzimmer. Vor dem Hotel wartete schon Laurent mit der Limousine auf uns, um uns zum Flughafen zu fahren. Edward hat meine Hand nur für den Moment losgelassen, als wir in das Auto einstiegen.

So wie es aussah, hat Edward sich wirklich um alles gekümmert, auch um meine Papiere und um meinen Ausweis. Wie selbstverständlich legte Edward seine und meine Papiere beim Check-In vor.

Ich war noch nie geflogen und in mir mischte sich Euphorie mit Unruhe, dass schien auch Edward zu merken. Er hob meine Hand und küsste sie.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen.

Ich nickte automatisch, beruhigte mich aber nicht wirklich. Edward schien sich auf dem Flughafen bestens auszukennen, er führte mich durch die langen Gänge des Flughafens und ich sah mir alles neugierig an.

„Wo genau fliegen wir hin?" Fragte ich, als wir vor einem großen Fenster stehen blieben, um aufs Bording zu warten.

„Es ist eine private Insel..." Er zögerte einen Moment. „...sie heißt Isla Esme."

Der Name kam mir nicht sehr portugiesisch vor und ich fragte mich, wer dieser Insel ihren Namen gegeben hat. Edward sagte nichts weiter dazu und wir konnten ins Flugzeug einsteigen.

Direkt an der Tür empfing uns eine gut gebaute, lächelnde Stewardess.. Sie strahlte Edward an und ignorierte mich völlig, ich kam mir klein und unbedeutend vor. Doch als ich sah, dass Edward sie nicht mal ansah, ging es mir gleich besser. Die Stewardess führte uns in den vorderen Teil des Flugzeugs. Wir flogen selbstverständlich erster Klasse.

Die Stewardess zeigte uns unsere Plätze und Edward machte mir ein Zeichen, dass ich mich ans Fenster setzten sollte. Ich setzte mich und sah mich wieder neugierig um. Die Sitze waren sehr bequem, sobald wir saßen, fing eine der Stewardessen an, die Sicherheitsregeln zu erklären.

Ich sog jedes einzelne Wort auf, bei meinem Glück, würde das Flugzeug abstürzen oder so und ich würde auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Es dauerte noch gut eine halbe Stunde, dann setzte sich das Flugzeug in Bewegung. Eine Stimme forderte uns auf, die Sicherheitsgurte anzulegen und Edward musste mir helfen, weil meine Hände fürchterlich zitterten. Als das Flugzeug schneller wurde und abhob, fühlte ich einen unangenehmen Druck auf den Ohren und die Landschaft vor dem Fenster zog schnell an mir vorbei. Ich sah stur nach vorne und wartete, dass es vorbei war.

Dann waren wir in der Luft ein strahlend blauer Himmel hypnotisierte mich regelrecht. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf und sah dann zu Edward, er schien mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet zu haben.

„Wie fandest du es?" Fragte er und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Ich wurde wegen meiner, offensichtlichen, Unerfahrenheit mit solchen Reisen, rot.

„Schnell..." Gab ich zu und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

Wir waren kaum in der Luft, als auch schon eine Stewardess zu uns kam und uns alle möglichen Sachen anbot, von Zeitungen über Decken, bis zu Filmen und Getränken. Das war alles zu viel für mich, ich bat um ein Buch und Edward reichte mir eine Decke. Er bestellte sich einen Kaffee und ebenfalls ein Buch.

Doch sobald ich die ersten Seiten gelesen hatte, wurden meine Augenlider schwer, ich schlief ein und träumte.

Wieder war ich auf dem Friedhof, aber diesmal jagte es mir keine Angst ein. Vielleicht, weil ich es schon kannte. Diesmal sah ich eine Wiege, nein, es waren zwei. Sie waren so weiß, dass sie in dem Dämmerlicht richtig leuchteten.

Ich ging näher heran und sah wieder die Tauben aus Stein. Diesmal saßen sie auf den Wiegen und leuchteten ebenso hell wie diese. Doch in den Wiegen lagen keine Babys, sonder zwei identisch schwarze Rosen.

Ich hörte ein unheimliches Lachen und schreckte auf.

Als ich die Augen aufmachte merkte ich, dass mein Kopf auf Edwards Brust lag. Edward war auch eingeschlafen und hatte irgendwann seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er mich so an sich gezogen hatte und betrachtete ihn eine Weile, bis mir die Augen wieder zu fielen.

Als ich zum zweiten mal wach wurde, lag ich nicht mehr an Edwards Brust, sondern an seiner Schulter. Er sah mich an und ich rieb mir erstmal die Augen. Dann sah ich aus dem Fenster und konnte einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang beobachten.

„Sind wir bald da?" Fragte ich enthusiastisch.

„Ich wollte dich gerade wecken, wir werden in 20 Minuten landen." Erklärte Edward und lächelte mich an.

Wie Edward gesagt hatte, landeten wir wenig später und im Flugzeug kamen die Leute in Bewegung. Sie sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen und wir stiegen aus. Das erste was mir auffiel, war die warme und feuchte Luft. Nein, es war heiß, heißer als ich es je in meinem Leben gespürt hatte und gleichzeitig sehr angenehm.

Meine Hand war wieder in der von Edward und wieder führte er mich gezielt und sicher durch den Flughafen. Natürlich sah ich mich wieder neugierig um und nahm jedes Detail in mich auf. Und selbstverständlich wartete auch hier vor dem Flughafen eine große schwarze Limousine auf uns. So langsam gewöhnte ich mich an die Sachen, die für Edward so selbstverständlich zu sein schienen.

Wie von Zauberhand waren auch unsere Koffer schon da und der Fahrer lud sie gerade in den Kofferraum. Sobald wir in dem Wagen saßen, sah ich aus dem Fenster und bestaunte das lebhafte Treiben um uns herum. Die Menschen trugen farbenfrohe Kleidung und schienen alle fröhlich und gut gelaunt zu sein.

„Bella..." Hörte ich Edward und es hörte sich so an, als ob er mich schon mehrmals gerufen hätte.

„Tut mir Leid..." Sagte ich und sah ihn an. „Aber es ist alles so schön."

„Ich weiß...das fand mein Vater auch..."

Das war das erste mal, dass er von sich aus auf seine Familie zu sprechen kam.

„Dein...Vater?" Mehr viel mir nicht ein.

„So ist es." Er drückte leicht meine Hand und sein Gesicht war angespannt. „Die Insel zu der wir fahren...sie gehörte meinem Vater."

Ich versuchte nicht allzu überrascht zu wirken. Wie reich musste man sein, um eine Insel zu besitzen?

„Warum heißt sie Esmes Insel?" Ich sah Edwards Gesicht und mir wurde klar, das es seine...

„Wegen meiner Mutter...er hat sie ihr geschenkt, als sie geheiratet haben."

Das war ja so romantisch. Es erfüllte mich mit Neid zu hören, dass ein Mensch einen anderen für würdig hielt, einer Insel dessen Namen zu geben.

„Er muss sie sehr geliebt haben." Bemerkte ich und sah, dass der Hafen immer näher kam zu dem wir anscheinend fuhren.

„Ich war nur einmal mit ihnen hier...als sie noch gelebt haben. Aber das Haus und die Insel wird von einem Ehepaar gepflegt."

Und er brachte mich hierher? Warum? Aber ich sagte nichts, damit ich keinen Blödsinn erzählen konnte.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen mich zu küssen?" Mit dieser Frage überraschte mich Edward völlig. Noch nie hatte er mich in diesem Ton um etwas gebeten. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und legte meine Lippen sanft auf seine. Er sorgte sofort dafür, dass sich unser Kuss vertiefte und wenig später lag er fast auf mir. In dem Moment hielt der Wagen an.

Langsam löste sich Edward von mir und da riss der Fahrer auch schon die Tür auf. Wir stiegen aus und der Fahrer holte unser Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum.

Ich archivierte die Informationen, die ich von Edward über seine Eltern bekommen hatte. Ich beneidete sie wirklich, um die große Liebe, die die beiden füreinander empfunden haben.

Der Fahrer zog unsere Koffer und Edward nahm wieder meine Hand. Wir gingen ein Stück in den Hafen hinein, bis Edward vor einem schnittigen Boot stehen blieb. Nachdem unsere Koffer verstaut waren, verabschiedete sich der Fahrer von uns und Edward half mir auf das Boot.

Wie immer sah ich mich neugierig um und stellte fest, dass das Boot tadellos sauber war. Es roch nach Meer, Hitze und frischem Essen. Ich sog alle neuen Eindrücke ein, damit ich mich später auch genau erinnern konnte.

Edward machte die Taue los und mir wurde bewusst, dass er wohl auch das Boot lenken würde. Fasziniert sah ich ihm dabei zu. Edward schien ganz in seinem Element zu sein und bewegte sich sehr sicher auf dem Boot. Ich setzte mich vorsichtshalber auf eine der Bänke.

Wir fuhren aufs offene Meer hinaus, es war mittlerweile stockdunkel und das Boot wiegte sanft auf dem Wasser.

„Bella..." Edward riss mich mal wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Ich sah zu ihm und er hatte eine Hand auf dem Ruder und die andere hielt er mir hin. „Komm her."

Lächelnd stand ich auf und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Als ich fest stand, nahm ich seine Hand, damit ich nicht um fiel und er stellte mich vor sich an das Ruder. Edward nahm auch meine andere Hand, legte meine Hände aufs Ruder und legte seine Hände darüber. Ich hoffte nur, dass er nicht loslassen würde, ich wollte das schöne Boot nicht versenken.

„Du bist dran...Frau." Sagte er lächelnd und hielt meine Hände nicht mehr fest, nahm seine aber nicht ganz weg. Er vergrub seine Nase in meinem Haar und streichelte dann zart über meine Hände und meinen nackten Armen. Es war eine irreale und gleichzeitig innige Situation. Ich bekam mein Lächeln gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir werden nie ankommen, wenn du nicht den Kurs hältst...Frau." Wieder nannte er mich so, er schien irgendwie plötzlich stolz darauf zu sein, dass ich seine Frau war.

„Du musst mir helfen." Sagte ich und er legte seine Hände wieder auf meine.

Er hielt den Kurs, aber ich hatte die ganze Zeit die Hände am Ruder. Jetzt konnte ich die Insel sehen und Edward lenkte uns zielstrebig darauf zu. Er legte an einem kleinen Bootsteg an und band das Boot fest. Zusammen schafften wir unsere Koffer aus dem Boot und Edward führte mich zu dem Haus. Es lag im Dunkeln, aber ich konnte erkennen, dass es ganz aus Glas und Holz gemacht zu sein schien.

Edward holte die Schlüssel raus und sah das Haus irgendwie nostalgisch an.

„Wie findest du es?" Fragte Edward und sah mich von der Seite an. Ich sah ihn an und dann wieder zum Haus.

„Es ist..." Ich fand nicht die richtigen Worte um diesen Luxus zu beschreiben. „...schön." War das einzige was mir einfiel.

Er machte die Tür auf, ich ging hinter ihm rein und mir blieb die Luft weg. Edward machte das Licht an und eine antike Lampe erleuchtete die Eingangshalle. Der polierte Holzfußboden schimmerte in dem Licht, es gab eine breite Treppe die nach oben führte und ich konnte einen offenen Salon sehen, der mit weißen Möbeln dekoriert war. Es war alles sauber und roch frisch.

Edward stellte die Koffer ab, drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich wieder so intensiv an. Ich sah ihn an und wartete, dass er mir sagte, was er mir zu sagen hatte.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein." Platzte er heraus.

Die Stille die darauf folgte machte mir eins klar, wir waren ganz allein hier.

„Ich bin hier." Antwortete ich und erwiderte seinen Blick. Dann wurde mir bewusst, was er damit sagen wollte.

„Du weißt was ich damit meine." Antwortete er prompt und machte zwei Schritte auf mich zu. Edward nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm entgegen zu kommen. Er küsste mich und es war wie ein stille Bitte, dass ich seine Leidenschaft akzeptierte. Mein Blut fing sofort wieder an zu kochen und pochte in meinen Schläfen.

Ich begehrte ihn so sehr, wie ich noch nie jemanden begehrt habe, ich erwiderte seinen Kuss mit all meinem Verlangen. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann meine Liebe erwidern aber für den Moment gab ich mich mit dem zufrieden was er für mich empfand.

Er legte seine Arme um mich und drückte mich so fest an sich, dass ich mal wieder den Bodenkontakt verlor. Meine Hände gruben sich in seine Haare und ich merkte, dass wir uns bewegten. Ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen und es war mir völlig egal, wohin Edward mich brachte. Zum Teufel mit den Schmerzen, ich würde es aushalten können, wenn Edward weiterhin so zärtlich und rücksichtsvoll blieb.

Jetzt fingen meine Flitterwochen an...


	25. 27 Oktober 2007 II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 27. Oktober 2007

Jetzt fingen meine Flitterwochen an...

Als ich die Augen wieder aufmachte, waren wir in einem geräumigen Schlafzimmer. Es war genauso sauber wie der Reste des Hauses. Gegenüber der großen Fensterfron, stand ein breites gusseisernes Bett, es war mit leuchtend weißer Bettwäsche bezogen und sah sehr einladen aus. Edward ging mit mir zum Bett und setzte mich darauf, dann machte er einen Schritt zurück und sah mich schweigend an. Er wartete auf mein Einverständnis und ich gab es ihm mit meinen Augen.

Edward ging vor mir in die Knie und fing an meine Bluse auf zuknöpfen. Mein Verlangen machte mich mutig und ich knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Sein Atem ging schneller, so als ob er einen Marathon laufen würde. Ich riss ihm praktisch das Hemd von seinem Körper und legte meine Hände auf seine nackte Brust, die sich schnell unter meinen Händen hob und senkte.

Edward zog mir meine Bluse aus und ließ seine Augen über den unschuldigen weißen BH wandern, den er mir selber angezogen hat, dann zog er ihn mir wieder aus.

„Nackt..." Murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. „Du solltest immer nackt rumlaufen."

Das würde ich natürlich nicht tun, ich könnte das nie. Ich spürte Edwards Hände auf meinen Brüsten und diesmal war seine Berührung zart und vorsichtig. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und ein Kribbeln lief mir über die Wirbelsäule. Edward strich mit dem Daumen über meine Brustwarzen und sie streckten sich ihm entgegen. Unfähig seinem Blick noch länger stand zuhalten, schloss ich seufzend die Augen.

Edward schob mich langsam zurück, bis ich ganz auf dem Bett lag, dann beugte er sich über mich und gab mir einen sanften Kuss. Diesmal riss er mir nicht die Kleider vom Leib, warf sich nicht voller Wut auf mich, eine Wut die ich noch immer nicht verstand.

Seine Lippen verließen meine und er setzte viele kleine Küsse an meinen Hals. Ich hielt meine Augen fest geschlossen und fühlte seine Hände an meinem Bauch und dann machte er mir langsam meine Hose auf. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn er sich letzte Nacht so verhalten hätte und plötzlich bekam ich Angst, dass er wieder so über mich herfallen könnte.

Ich versteifte mich und Edwards Lippen, die gerade noch auf meinem Bauch gewesen waren, verschwanden. Als ich meine Augen aufmachte, sah ich direkt in seine und er schien die Panik in meinen Augen erkannt zu haben, denn er wich langsam vor mir zurück, setze sich auf und sah mich fest an.

„Es tut mir Leid..." Sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Das ist meine Schuld." Murmelte er und seufzte schwer.

„Nein..." Doch, es war seine Schuld, aber nicht nur. Meine Vergangenheit hatte auch einen Teil der Schuld, diese Vergangenheit, die mich allen Männer misstrauen ließ. „Ich...bin auch eine wenig Schuld..."

„Ich...brauche dich...deinen Körper und ich glaube, dass weißt du...ich begehre dich so sehr und weiß nicht, was ich dagegen machen soll...ich sehe keine Lösung..."

Ich holte tief Luft und hatte die Lösung, sie war eigentlich völlig simpel.

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein." Gab ich zu. „Aber..."

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich meinen Wunsch in Worte fassen sollte, also versuchte ich es ihm zu zeigen. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schulter, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte ihn sanft nach hinten. Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn ich das Ruder übernehme.

Und das tat ich, ich küsste seinen Hals, glitt mit meiner Zunge langsam weiter, bis zu seiner Brust und setze viele kleine Küsse darauf. Edward schien es zu gefallen, er ließ sich komplett nach hinten fallen und ich merkte, wie sich all seine Muskeln anspannten.

Ich arbeitet mich weiter runter und als ich bei seinem Bauchnabel angelangt war entzog er sich mir.

„Was machst du da?" Knurrte er tief und ich erkannte seine Stimme nicht wieder.

Ich hob meinen Blick und sah ihm direkt in seine glänzenden Augen.

„Dich lieben." War meine einfache Antwort.

Meine Finger fanden die Knöpfe seiner Jeans und ich machte sie auf und erfreute mich dessen, was ich sah. Edward war erregt und wie. Ich merkte wieder, welche Macht ich über ihn haben konnte und er machte mir jetzt keine Angst. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass er nicht derselbe Edward war wie letzte Nacht.

Ich zog ihm seine Sachen aus, dann zog ich auch meine aus, so das wir beide nackt waren. Da ich nicht wirklich viel Erfahrung hatte, ließ ich mich einfach von meinem Instinkt leiten. Meine Hände erkundeten seinen Körper und Edward blieb still liegen, aber seine Atmung wurde immer schneller und wenn ich meine Hände mit kleinen Küssen unterstützte, sog er scharf die Luft ein.

Als ich wieder bei seinen Lippen angekommen war und meine sanft auf seine legte, grub Edward seine zehn Finger in meine Haare und zog mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Jetzt war ich diejenige die in seinen Mund stöhnte. Meine Angst war verschwunden und ich wollte ihn, nur ihn. Ich ließ mich auf ihn fallen und bevor mich mein Mut wieder verließ, murmelte ich.

„Nimm mich..."

Das schien das Stichwort zu sein, auf das er gewartet hat. Edward bewegte sich langsam, bis ich unter ihm lag. Jetzt verwöhnte er mich und seine Hände wanderten zärtlich über meinen Körper und er widmete sich ausgiebig meinen Brüsten. Er küsste sie zart und ließ seine Zunge um meine Brustwarzen tanzen. Ich krallte mich in die Bettlaken, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich die Spannung die sich in mir aufbaute bewältigen sollte.

Seine Lippen wanderten weiter, über meine Rippen zu meinem Bauch, dann spürte ich sie auf meinem Becken, er hörte dort nicht auf und...

Moment!

Als ich merkte was er vorhatte, versuche ich mich ihm zu entziehen. Aber er legte seine großen Hände auf meine Hüften und hielt mich fest. Edward lehnte sein Kinn auf meinem Bauch und sah mich an. Er lag so zwischen meinen Beinen, dass ich sie nicht schließen konnte. Wie zum Teufel war er dahin gekommen? Er sah mich an und ich starrte zurück. Dann verzog er seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Erlaube es mir, bitte..." Bat er mich wie ein Gentleman. Aber es handelte sich um eine Stelle an meinem Körper, die er nicht so nah an seinem Mund haben sollte.

Bevor ich noch was sagen konnte, spürte ich Edwards warme und weiche Zunge an meiner intimsten Stelle. Ich stöhnte laut auf, als das Feuer durch meine Adern Schoss. Warum tat er das? Warum war er so...sinnlich und liebte mich auf diese Weise? Ich hatte den Genuss erwartet, den er mir bis jetzt geschenkt hatte, aber das übertraf alles. Seine Hände streichelten weiter über meinen Körper und meine zitternden Beine. Ich machte die Augen zu und spürte ihn noch intensiver.

Die Spannung baute sich von meinen Zehenspitzen her auf, kroch meine Beine hinauf und sammelte sich in meinem Unterbauch, so stark hatte ich das noch nie gespürt und er machte immer weiter.

Mein Orgasmus kam so stark, dass alles um mich herum in bunten Farben explodierte und ich kostete ihn bis zur letzten Sekunde aus, damit ich ihn in meiner Erinnerung behielt, wenn Edward mich irgendwann über hat.

Edward war jetzt über mir, er hatte sich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt und sah mir in die Augen, seine Augen schienen aus flüssigem Feuer zu bestehen. Er drang ganz langsam und vorsichtig in mich ein. Als ich ihn komplett in mir spürte, hielt er einen Moment inne und sah mir wieder fest in die Augen. Er wartet auf ein Zeichen von mir und ich gab ihm mit den Augen mein Ok.

Seine Bewegungen waren sanft, zurückhaltend, aber seine gerunzelte Stirn sagte mir, dass er sich nur für mich so zurückhielt und es ihm nicht leicht fiel.

Ich liebte ich...ich liebte ihn so sehr.

Ich schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften und passe mich seinen Bewegungen an.

„Liebe mich..." Stöhnte ich und grub meine Finger in seine Schulten. „Nimm mich..." Ich hoffte das er mich verstand.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren packte er mich an meinen Hüften und setzte sich auf, so das wir uns gegenüber saßen. Meine Beine legten sich fester um ihn und seine Bewegungen wurden intensiver. Er stöhnte wie ich, er schwitzte wie ich und er hielt sich nicht mehr zurück. Ich spürte ihn tief in mir, mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und die mittlerweile bekannte Spannung baute sich wieder in mir auf.

Edward umarmte mich fest und er drang immer schneller und tiefer in mich ein.

Ich kam und Edward mit mir. Es war, als ob ich mit den Fingerspitzen den Himmel berühren würde. Ich fühlte mich lebendig und das hatte ich nur ihm zu verdanken.

Edward hielt sich regelrecht an mir fest und versuchte anscheinend wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Wir fielen zusammen aufs Bett und Edward drückte mich fest an sich, vergrub seine Gesicht in meinen Haaren und atmete noch immer unnatürlich schnell.

„Das ist wundervoll." Sagte ich ohne darüber nachzudenken und strich über die Marken, die ich diesmal auf ihm hinterlassen hatte. Meine Fingernägel hatten deutliche Spuren auf seinen Schultern schwieg und zum ersten mal war es mir egal. Ich war keine Expertin in dem Thema, aber das was gerade passiert ist, konnte niemand vortäuschen.

„Ich glaube, dass ist das beste, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist...du bist das beste was ich in meinem Leben habe und sollte ich dich verlieren..." Ich wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen, aber ich musste es ihm sagen. „Sollte ich dich verlieren, hätte ich nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt."

Er versteifte sich in meinen Armen.

„Wovon redest du?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Wovon ich redete? Das Leben war bis jetzt kein Zuckerschlecken für mich gewesen und Edward war jetzt mein Lebensinhalt geworden. Ich versuchte ihm meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen und hoffte, dass er mich nicht für eine Irre hielt.

„Sollte ich keinen Sinn in meinem Leben mehr sehen, würde ich es beenden." Erklärte ich und er versteifte sich noch mehr.

„Ich verstehe nicht."

„Sollte ich keinen Grund mehr sehen am Leben zu bleiben, würde ich mein Leben beenden." Und das meinte ich ernst, aber ich wollte ihn nicht manipulieren damit er mich wirklich liebte, ich drohte auch nicht damit mir etwas anzutun, ich wollte ihm einfach meine Denkweise klar machen.

„Du meinst Selbstmord?" Fragte Edward und sah mich endlich an.

„Ja, es ist die einfachste Art, dem Leid ein Ende zu setzten." Ich hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, mein Leben zu beenden, aber dann war Esmeralda in mein Leben getreten und jetzt Edward. Edward sah mich an, als ob er mich nicht verstehen würde.

„Ich erzähle dir das nicht, damit du dich zu irgendwas verpflichtet fühlst...ich weiß...das du mich begehrst, aber...irgendwann, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass das nie passieren wird, könntest du dich mit mir langweilen. Du könntest jemanden treffen, den du wirklich liebst und ich würde dir nicht im Weg stehen, du müsstest dir um mich keine Gedanken machen, ich wäre einfach nicht mehr da.."

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen." Erklärte er ernst.

„Das hoffe ich, aber du liebst mich nicht Edward."

Ich erwartete darauf keine Antwort und bekam auch keine.

„Du...du planst nicht dich umzubringen, oder doch?"

Ich dachte einen Moment über seine Frage nach. Der Tot machte mir keine Angst, aber das Leben hatte mir schon oft Angst gemacht.

„Nein...nicht solange es etwas gibt, für das es sich zu leben lohnt, solange werde ich hier sein."

Es war eine seltsame Konversation und ich erwartete nicht, dass er sich daran erinnern würde. Der Tot war jetzt nicht wichtig, ich plante nämlich, jetzt erstmal richtig zu leben.

Isabella Swan 15. Dezember 2007

_Unsere Flitterwochen dauerten genau zwei Wochen und nicht drei Tage, wie James es gesagt hatte. Und diese zwei Wochen verbrachten wir damit, uns zu lieben. Wir hatten Sex in jedem Winkel des Hauses, auf jeder Oberfläche, am Strand und auch im Wasser._

_Ich vergaß all meine Scham und meine Zurückhaltung und gab ihm alles von mir, ohne irgendetwas von ihm zu erwarten, aber er begehrte mich und das zeigte er mir wann immer er konnte._

_Meine Zweifel verschwanden nach und nach. Es war, als ob Edward sich vorgenommen hat, mich so glücklich zu machen, wie ich es noch nie gewesen war. Er war zwar oft nicht zu Hause und arbeitete viel, aber es vergingen nie zwei Nächte hintereinander in denen wir uns nicht liebten. Ich war in sein Zimmer gezogen, dass jetzt unseres war._

_Er hatte nach unserer zweiten Nacht angefangen zu verhüten, ich fragte nicht warum, sondern fing an, es normal zu finden._

_Mit Hilfe von Victoria, hatte ich mich zur perfekten Mrs. Cullen entwickelt. Ich war jetzt die perfekte Hausfrau und Gastgeberin und wir machten viele Dinge zusammen. Nur der Garten war und blieb mein Reich._

_Jeden Tag liebte ich Edward mehr. Ich langweilte mich nie mit ihm und fragte mich, ob er mich je lieben würde. Ja, er begehrte mich, dass war wenigstens etwas, aber es vertrieb nicht die tiefe Traurigkeit, die mich immer mal wieder überfiel und der Grund dafür war, dass er noch nie gesagt hat, dass er mich liebt._

Es klopfte an der Tür und ich machte schnell mein Tagebuch zu und legte es in meinen Nachttisch, während Victoria hereinkam.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Cullen." Sie lächelte mich an. Ich hatte ihr schon hundertmal gesagt, dass sie mich Bella nennen soll, aber sie weigerte sich. Victoria meinte, dass das nicht richtig sei.

„Hallo Victoria." Begrüßte ich sie freundlich.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob sie mit mir einkaufen gehen wollen? Es fehlen einige Sachen."

Wir teilten uns die Arbeit im Haus, Victoria kümmerte sich ums Putzen und ich mich um die Küche, die Einkäufe erledigten wir meistens zusammen.

Edward hatte mir schon mehrmals gesagt, dass ich nicht den ganzen Tag arbeiten soll und nicht das ganze Essen alleine machen soll. Aber es war so was wie mein Hobby und mein Zeitvertreib. Ich hätte mir auch einen Teilzeitjob suchen können, aber das wollte Edward nicht.

Nur mit Laurent wurde ich nicht warm. Er war noch immer unzugänglich und redete so gut wie gar nicht mit mir. Ich hatte sogar Victoria mal gefragt, ob sie wüsste warum Laurent mich hasste, aber sie hatte nur abgewunken und gesagt.

„Machen sie sich um Laurent keine Gedanken, der ist sogar ungesellig mit seinem eigenen Spiegelbild."

Aber ich wusste, dass da mehr dahinter steckte, er sah mich immer so missbilligend an und ich hatte keine Ahnung warum.

Ich sagte Victoria, dass sie unten auf mich warten soll da ich gleich runter komme. Sie ging und ich stand schnell auf, um meine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Doch mir wurde plötzlich so schwindelig, dass ich mich wieder hinsetzen musste. Wahrscheinlich war ich zu schnell aufgestanden, obwohl mir so etwas noch nie passiert ist.

Ich wartet einen Moment, bis der Schindel nachließ, was relativ schnell passierte und ging dann hinter Victoria her. Wir fuhren zusammen zum Supermarkt und dort trennten wir uns, so das sich jeder um einen Teil des Einkauf kümmern konnte.

Ich ging zielstrebig auf die Obst und Gemüse Abteilung zu und packte alles in meinen Wagen, was ich für die nächsten Tage brauchte. Von dort aus ging es zu den Konserven und als ich gerade nach einer Dose Erbsen greifen wollte, die ziemlich hoch im Regal stand, kam eine Hand von hinten zum Vorschein und griff nach der Dose.

Ich drehte mich um und setzte mich fast auf meinen Hosenboden, als ich in das wohl bekannte Gesicht des Kellners blickte. Sofort fühlte ich das Bedürfnis, mich so weit wie möglich von ihm zu entfernen. Er war Schuld an einigen meiner Probleme, die ich auf meiner Hochzeit gehabt hatte, schuld ohne es zu wissen.

Ich griff fest nach dem Einkaufswagen und wollte weitergehen, doch er hielt mich auf.

„Warte...ich muss mit dir reden." Bat er und ich blieb stehen.

„Tut mir Leid..." Sagte ich, vielleicht reagierte ich doch etwas über, aber ich hatte meine Gründe. Und warum taucht dieser Mann immer wieder auf? Verfolgt er mich?

„Ich muss mit dir reden." Sagte er wieder und sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir reden sollten." Versuchte ich ihm wieder auszuweichen.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich ,stimmts? Wir kennen uns von früher, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich dich gesucht habe." Erklärte er langsam.

Was? Ich kannte ihn nicht und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er von mir wollte.

„Woher...?"

„Aus dem Heim." Unterbrach er mich.

Ich sah in ungläubig an und suchte in meinen Erinnerungen nach seinem Gesicht, aber ich fand nichts.

„Ich bin Jacob Black." Sagte er. „Damals war ich nur der dünne, schüchterne Indianerjunge." Erklärte er weiter und so langsam erinnerte ich mich, er war ein relativ kleiner Junge gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil zu jetzt und hatte seine schwarzen langen Haare immer zum Zopf gebunden.

„Jacob...ja ich erinnere mich. Du hast nie mit jemandem geredet." Ich hoffte, dass das alles war was er von mir wollte.

„Ich...ich hab dich nicht vergessen und ich würde gerne mal in Ruhe mit dir reden. Können wir einen Kaffee zusammen trinken?" Fragte er und jetzt wo ich mich an ihn erinnerte, hatte auch ich das Bedürfnis mit ihm zu reden.

Ich vergaß Victoria und ging mit Jacob zur Cafeteria des Supermarkts.

Isabella Swan 9. Januar 2007

_Ich hatte einen neuen besten Freund und fühlte mich, als würde ich Edward hintergehen, weil ich es ihm nicht erzählte. Aber ich hatte Angst vor seinem wechselhaften Charakter und wie er darauf reagieren könnte._

_Jacob...wir hatten uns angefreundet, obwohl es am Anfang nicht danach aussah. Er hatte mir gestanden, dass er schon immer in mich verliebt gewesen sei, was mich sehr überraschte. Er kannte mich gar nicht und hatte nie wirklich mit mir geredet. Während meiner Zeit im Heim hatte ich ihn kaum wahrgenommen, weil er immer so still gewesen war._

_Irgendwie verstanden wir uns auf anhieb und als das mit dem verliebt sein geklärt war und Jacob verstand, dass ich meinen Mann liebte, wurden wir richtig gute Freunde._

_Er erzählte mir viele witzige Anekdoten aus seinem Leben und auch die negativen Dinge die er, genau wie ich, im Heim und auch in der Zeit danach erlebt hatte._

_Ich geriet immer wieder in Versuchung, Edward von meiner Freundschaft zu erzählen, aber ich hatte Angst, dass er es nicht verstehen würde._

_Außerdem würde Jacob eh nicht mehr lange in der Stadt bleiben. Er hatte beschlossen ein wenig durchs Land zu reisen und in anderen Städten sein Glück zu versuchen. Er wollte auch nach seinen Wurzeln suchen und verschiedene Indianerstämme aufsuchen. Es tat mir Leid, ihn schon wieder zu verlieren, aber er musste sein Ding machen._

_Mir ging es auch seit einiger Zeit gesundheitlich nicht so gut, es würde mir immer öfters schwindelig und manchmal musste ich mich einfach so übergeben. Edward hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich einen Arzt aufsuchen soll und ich hatte einen Termin für Morgen gemacht._

_Aber irgendetwas hat sich im Haus verändert, es war plötzlich eine Anspannung im Ambiente, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Seit einigen Tagen bekam ich Edward kaum noch zu Gesicht, er hatte angeblich mal wieder zu viel Arbeit und kam meistens erst nach Hause, wenn ich schon schlief. _

_Ich hatte Angst, dass er meine Freundschaft mit Jacob entdeckt hatte, aber dafür hätte er mich überwachen lassen müssen, was ich etwas weit her geholt fand._

_Auch Victorias Verhalten hatte sich mir gegenüber verändert. Sie war plötzlich abweisend und sprach so gut wie überhaupt nicht mehr mit mir und ich verstand nicht warum. Als ich sie danach fragte, winkte sie ab und sagte, dass ich mir das nur einbilden würde. _

_Wiedereinmal fühlte ich mich furchtbar allein._

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich völlig erschöpft und klappte mein Tagebuch zu. Es war erst 21 Uhr, aber ich war fürchterlich müde und legte mich ins Bett.

Als ich auf die Seite des Bettes sah, auf der Edward normalerweise schlief, machte sich wieder dieses leere Gefühl in mir breit. Ich liebte ihn jeden Tag mehr und er entfernte sich jeden Tag mehr von mir. Aber ich war zu müde, um mir darüber weiter Sorgen zu machen und mit fielen die Augen zu.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich von Edward geweckt und er wollte, seit langem mal wieder, mit mir schlafen. Doch er tat es auf eine unkontrollierte und wilde Weise, die ich dem Druck zu schrieb, dem er täglich ausgesetzt war.

Danach kuschelte er sich an mich und ich schlief in seinem Arm ein, um am nächsten Morgen wieder allein aufzuwachen.

Heute hatte ich meinen Arzttermin und hatte nicht lange Zeit, über das seltsame Verhalten meines Mannes nachzudenken. Schnell duschte ich und zog mich an. In der Küche machte ich mir ein schnelles Frühstück und rief mir dann ein Taxi. Da ich nicht die Dienste von Laurent in Anspruch nehmen wollte, nahm ich immer ein Taxi, wenn ich allein unterwegs war.

Das Taxi brachte mich zum Krankenhaus, in dem ich meinen Termin hatte. Auch darauf hatte Edward bestanden, hier gab es, seiner Meinung nach, die besten Ärzte.

Und zu meiner großen Überraschung, empfing mich Dr. Emmett als ich ins Behandlungszimmer kam.

„Hallo Mrs. Cullen, erinnern sie sich an mich? Ich habe vor 6 Monaten ihren Mann behandelt." Er gab mir enthusiastisch die Hand.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich, aber nennen sie mich Bella. Mrs. Cullen hört sich so alt an." Antwortete ich und irgendwie bekam ich sofort bessere Laune.

„Gut, ich bin Emmett. Dann wollen wir mal loslegen." Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, bot auch mir Platz an und fing dann mit den Routinefragen an.

Ich erzählte ihm von meinen Schwindelanfällen und das mir oft schlecht war. Er runzelte die Stirn und erklärte mir, dass man mir Blut abnehmen würde und das dann eine Kollegin von ihm noch einen Ultraschall machen würde, nur für alle Fälle.

Da ich ihm vom ersten Moment vertraute, sagte ich ja und machte mir weiter keine Gedanken.

Als ich darauf wartete, dass sie mich zur Blutabnahme riefen, schellte mein Handy. Das war auch so eine Idee von Edward gewesen und obwohl ich mich dagegen gesträubt hatte, hatte er darauf bestanden. Es sei zu meiner Sicherheit, hatte er behauptet. Ich sah auf das Display, mich rief jemand mit unterdrückter Nummer an.

„Hallo?"

„Wo bist du?" Fragte Edward kalt und es war, als ob er mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben hätte.

„Im Krankenhaus...du hast mich gebeten, mich untersuchen zu lassen." Erinnerte ich ihn und merkte sofort, dass der andere Edward wieder da war.

„Das habe ich getan?" Fragte er ironisch. Ich merkte, wie sich Tränen der Wut in meinen Augen sammelten. Was hatte ihn den gebissen?

„Ja, dass hast du." Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Gut...wenn du das sagst." Sagte er, als ob es völlig unwichtig wäre. „Du musst in mein Büro kommen wen du da fertig bist." Ordnete er an.

„Ist was passiert?" Fragte ich sofort und bekam Angst.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt ist es was gutes...für mich." Antwortete er rätselhaft. Mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter und in dem Moment wurde ich aufgerufen.

„Ich muss gehen Edward." Erklärte ich und erwartete irgendein Wort der Aufmunterung von ihm.

„Laurent holt dich in einer Stunde ab." Sagte er stattdessen und legte auf. Irgendetwas war gar nicht in Ordnung.

Ich holte tief Luft und ging dann mit der Krankenschwester in das Zimmer, in dem die restlichen Untersuchungen gemacht wurden.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später, saß ich wieder Dr. Emmett gegenüber und er grinste mich an. Es konnte also nichts schlimmes sein, aber ich fragte trotzdem.

„Ist es schlimm?"

„Nein...eigentlich eher das Gegenteil." Erklärte er und nahm einige Unterlagen zur Hand. „Ich hab hier ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse..." Er gab sie mir und konnte bestimmt an meinem Gesicht ablesen, dass ich mal eben gar nichts verstand.

„Ich darf ihnen mitteilen, dass sie schwanger sind." Sagte er förmlich, aber mit einem fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen. „Mich wundert es, dass sie es noch nicht gemerkt haben, sie sind schon in der zwölften Woche und..."

Während ich die Neuigkeit assimilierte, horchte ich in mich hinein und versuchte irgendwelche Signale oder Anzeichen zu erkennen. Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen, aber diesmal waren es Glückstränen. Ich war so glücklich, wie noch nie in meinem Leben.

Jetzt musste ich Edward sagen, dass ich schwanger war, dass wir ein Baby bekommen würden, vielleicht würde das unserer Beziehung gut tun und alles würde wieder schön.

Der Doc zeigte mir so eine Art Foto, auf dem zwei kleine weiße Punkte zu sehen waren, so sah es zumindestens aus. Ich wusste nicht, was ich zuerst fragen sollte, was ich zuerst machen sollte und meine Hand fing an zu zittern.

„Da sind zwei?" Fragte ich zuerst und sah auf das schwarze Foto.

„Ja, sie bekommen Zwillinge." Sagte er so begeistert, als ob er der Vater wäre.

Zwillinge? Na wenn schon, den schon. Dachte ich ironisch.

„Und der Vater...also ihr Mann? Wird er sich freuen?" Der Doc schien sich an den, manchmal, etwas schwierigen Charakter Edwards zu erinnern.

„Ja..." Das hoffte ich zumindest. Warum sollte er sich nicht auch freuen? „Und ich werde jetzt gehen, um es ihm so schnell wie möglich zu erzählen."

Ich machte mit dem Doc noch einen neuen Termin aus und verabschiedete mich dann von ihm.

Vor dem Krankenhaus wartete Laurent schon auf mich, genauso ernst wie immer und mir war es zum ersten mal egal. Er hielt mir die Tür auf und ich stieg ein. Im Auto malte ich mir meine eigene kleine Familie aus, eine Familie die ich nie gehabt hatte und auch Edward nicht.

Laurent hielt vor einem großen Bürogebäude und half mir wieder beim aussteigen. Da es das erste mal war, dass ich Edward in seinem Büro besuchte, sagte er mir auch, wo ich hin musste.

Ich ging in das Gebäude und fuhr mit dem Aufzug in die letzte Etage. Als die Tür aufging, sah ich puren Luxus, es war alles sehr modern und strahlte Geld aus.

Eine Frau wartete schon auf mich, von der ich annahm, dass sie Edwards Sekretärin war. Laurent hatte mich wohl schon angekündigt.

Sie brachte mich zu dem Büro von Edward und als ich es betrat, fiel mein Blick sofort auf ihn. Er lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah mich ernst an.

„Wie war es?" Fragte er desinteressiert, anstatt mich erstmal zu begrüßen. Und in mir gingen alle Alarmglocken an. Es lag nichts positives in seinen Augen. Aber wenn ich ihm die Neuigkeiten erzählte, würde sich das bestimmt ändern.

„Gut...ich muss..." Fing ich an.

„Setzt dich." Unterbrach er mich und zeigte auf einen der Besuchersessel.

Ich gehorchte, weil ich so Zeit hatte, mir meine genauen Worte zu überlegen.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen..." Fing ich wieder an und wieder unterbrach er mich.

„Was ich mir nicht vorstellen kann ist, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass ich irgendwelches Interesse an dem habe, was der Arzt dir gesagt hat." Sagte er kalt.

Ich versuchte, dass mir meine Gesichtszüge nicht entglitten und wollte glauben, dass er sich einen Spaß mit mir erlaubte.

„Ich..." Versuchte ich es wieder, aber er schien mich Heute nicht ausreden lassen zu wollen.

„Du...genau du wirst mir jetzt erklären, was zum Teufel das hier ist." Sagte er gefährlich ruhig und ich konnte die Wut in seinen Augen sehen.

Er nahm einen Umschlag von seinem Schreibtisch und warf ihn mir zu.

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich den Umschlag und als ich sah was darin war wusste ich, dass mein Leben zu Ende war.

* * *

><p><p>

Hier möchte ich euch noch eine Story empfehlen, die mir selber empfohlen worden ist. Lest doch mal rein, es ist ein etwas anderer Edward. .de/s/4f063ab00001daa806705dc0 Sie ist von TheClown und heißt Bloody Rain.


	26. 20 Dezember 2007

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 20. Dezember 2007

Jetzt war ich gut zwei Monate verheiratet und es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.

Nach dem Desaster zu dem ich unsere Hochzeitsnacht gemacht habe, setzte ich alles daran Bella zu zeigen, das ich nicht so ein Tier bin, wie ich es in unserer ersten Nacht gewesen war. Ich habe ihr gezeigt, dass ich auch ein zärtlicher Liebhaber sein ihr alles gezeigt, was ich über die körperliche Liebe weiß. Und sie ist eine sehr gute Schülerin, sie lernte ihre Hemmungen fallen zu lassen und sich mir ganz hinzugeben. Ehrlich gesagt, war ich süchtig nach meiner Frau.

Wir hatten nach unserer ersten Liebesnacht ein sehr seltsames Gespräch über Selbstmord und Tot, von dem ich irgendwie nichts verstand und das ich so schnell wie möglich wieder verdrängte. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Bella mir mit ihren, für mich unverständlichen, Ansichten erklären wollte.

Ich hatte unsere Flitterwochen auf 14 Tage verlängert, was James sehr gewundert hat. Nach der Unterhaltung auf meiner Hochzeit, war es das erste mal das ich mit ihm sprach und meine Anordnung überraschte ihn sehr, aber er hielt sich mit seinen Kommentaren zurück. Ich wollte meine Zeit allein mit Bella einfach genießen, mir war immer noch nicht klar, wie ich mit der Tatsache verheiratet zu sein, im Alltag zurechtkommen werde.

Und jetzt habe ich mich so sehr an sie gewöhnt, dass ich mir mein Haus gar nicht mehr ohne sie vorstellen kann.

Wie es aussieht, ist das was ich für sie fühle unerschöpflich. Während unserer Flitterwochen hatte ich sie so oft geliebt, dass es unmöglich war es zu zählen. Noch nie habe ich mit einer Frau mehr als zwei mal geschlafen, aber mit Bella teilte ich alles. Ich verwöhnte sie und gab ihr alle Orgasmen, die sie verdient hat.

Ich zeigte ihr die Insel und es war ein pures Vergnügen das mit ihr zu tun, für sie war alles neu und überraschend und es war faszinieren sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie alle neuen Eindrücke in sich aufsog.

Als wir wieder zu Hause waren, leitete ich alles nötige in die Wege, damit mein Projekt endlich weiter kam und ich war glücklich. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wann es mir das letzte mal so gut gegangen war.

Jetzt saß ich gerade in meinem Büro im Haus und ordnete einige Papiere, als es klopfte und Laurent ins Zimmer kam.

„Der Wagen steht bereit Sir." Teilte er mir ernst mit.

„Danke Laurent." Auch das war neu, seitdem Bella in meinem Leben war, hatte ich das Bedürfnis zu allen nett zu sein und mich für alles zu bedanken, dass war ein ganz neuer Zug an mir. Auch Laurent schien sich noch immer über meine neue Freundlichkeit und gute Laune zu wundern. Ich hatte Lauren behalten, weil er wirklich effizient war, aber er war immer so seltsam ruhig. Ob er mit seiner Frau auch so war? Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, seit wann interessierte ich mich für das Privatleben meiner Angestellten?

Ich nahm meinen Koffer und folgte Laurent. Bella würde ich später anrufen und ihr einen guten Morgen wünschen, ich war spät dran.

Es wurde ein anstrengender Tag, aber ich tröstet mich damit, dass mich am Ende des Tages zu Hause etwas erwartetde, was mich für alles entschädigen würde.

Im Laufe des Tages dachte ich oft an sie, an ihr Lächeln, mit welcher Hingabe sie den Garten pflegte, sie hatte etwas in mein Leben gebracht, was mir völlig unbekannt war, dass Gefühl ein zu Hause zu haben. Bella war alles für mich geworden.

Die Stunden waren schnell vergangen und ich wollte gerade gehen, als noch eine Mail eintraf. Der Absender war mir unbekannt und ich erwartete irgendeine Spam oder Werbung als ich sie aufmachte. Aber was ich dann las, überraschte mich sehr.

Wissen sie, was ihre liebe Frau heute Morgen gemacht hat ? Wenn sie es wissen wollen, dann treffen sie mich in einer halben Stunde im Café Central. Bringen sie Geld mit, es wird sich lohnen.

Ein bitteres Gefühl machte sich in mir breit und ich fragte mich, ob sich da jemand einen Scherz erlaubte. Ich verstand diese kryptische Nachricht nicht und hatte gute Lust, sie einfach zu ignorieren und nach Hause zu meiner Frau zu fahren. Aber besagte Frau wurde in dieser Nachricht erwähnt.

Mich interessiert alles was mit Bella zu tun hat und die Neugierde siegte. Das Café war nur wenige Straßen von hier entfernt und ich beschloss hinzugehen. Sollte es sich um einen schmutzigen Erpresser handeln, würde ich ihn in seine Schranken weisen, weil er irgendwelche Lügen über meine Frau erzählen wollte.

Ich nahm meine Jacke und machte mich auf den Weg. Da es nicht weit von meinem Büro war, beschloss ich zu Fuß zu gehen. Das Café war etwas heruntergekommen und der perfekte Ort, um so einen kleinen Gauner zu treffen.

Das Café war relativ leer und ich sah mich suchend um.

„Mr. Cullen." Hörte ich eine schleimige Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und stand einem abgerissene Typen gegenüber, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe keine Zeit, machen sie es kurz. Was wollen sie?" Machte ich ihm sofort meine Absichten klar.

„Wenn sie sehen, was ich für sie habe, werden sie gleich freundlicher sein." Der Typ grinste mich an.

Er zeigte auf einen freien Tisch und ich setzte mich mit ihm dahin.

„Mein Name ist Ben und ich bin Fotograf." Stellte der Typ sich vor und ich war immer noch nicht schlauer.

„Und was wollen sie?" Ich wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Mein Job ist es, Leute die wichtig sind und in der Öffentlichkeit stehen unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie sind in letzter Zeit des öfteren mit diesem leckeren, dünnen Mädchen gesehen worden und..." Ich ballte meine Fäuste und mein Blut fing an zu kochen. Wie konnte er so von meiner Frau sprechen?

„Und was wollen sie?" Fragte ich wieder, diesmal mit unverhohlener Wut in der Stimme.

„Ich habe Informationen für sie, die ihnen bestimmt viel Geld wert sein werden. Ich besorge ihnen alles über ihr dünnes Mädchen und sie bezahlen mich dafür das..."

„Ich werde ihnen gar nichts geben, bis sie mir nicht sagen, um was es hier geht." Fauchte ich ihn an.

Er holte einen zerknitterten Umschlag aus seiner Tasche und gab ihn mir.

„Sehen sie sich das an und urteilen sie selbst." Er grinste wieder.

Langsam machte ich den Umschlag auf und das erste was ich sah, war unverkennbar der Rücken meiner Frau und sie...sie hielt die Hand dieses verdammten Kellners...

Enttäuschung, Hass und Wut schossen mir gleichzeitig durch die Venen und heizten mein Blut ein. Wie kam Isabella dazu sich auf diesen Kerl einzulassen, der sie auf dem Bild mit den Augen verschlang.

Edward Cullen 9. Januar 2008

Ich verfluchte sie innerlich jedesmal, wenn ich ihr im Haus begegnete. In unserem Schlafzimmer konnte ich ihr zwar nicht ausweichen, aber ich fasste sie nicht mehr an. Wer weiß, was dieser Hund mit ihr getrieben hat?

Ich hatte versucht, eine Rechtfertigung für ihr Verhalten zu finden, aber ich kam immer wieder zu dem selben Ergebnis, sie hatte eine Verhältnis mit diesem unbedeutendem Kellner.

An dem Tag, als ich diesen schleimigen Fotografen getroffen hatte, habe ich für seine Fotos bezahlt und ihn gleichzeitig angeheuert. Er verfolgte Bella jetzt auf Schritt und Tritt und ich war immer auf dem Laufenden über ihre Treffen mit ihrem Geliebten.

Meine Eifersucht war jetzt von unglaublichen Rachegelüsten abgelöst worden.

Plötzlich hat sie mir den perfekten Grund dafür geliefert, dass ich mich von ihr scheiden lassen kann, ohne das ich ihr irgendetwas geben muss, oder mich schuldig fühlen muss.

Die Tage vergingen und ich entfernte mich immer mehr von ihr. Ich hatte den Tot meiner Eltern überwunden, ich würde es auch überwinden, dass mich meine eigene Frau betrogen und belogen hatte.

Auch James rief ich an und erzählte ihm alles, er hörte mir schweigend zu.

„Sind sie sich sicher?" Fragte er das skeptisch,

„Wie kannst du mich das Fragen? Ich habe Beweise, ich habe Fotos, sie hat mir Hörner aufgesetzt! Mit diesem Hund von einem Kellner!" Schrie ich ihn regelrecht an.

„Gut, aber sie könnten sie fragen..." Sagte James langsam.

„Ich will sie nicht fragen, sie wird es abstreiten. Alle Frauen sind gleich, auch sie ist keine Ausnahme." Antwortete ich überzeugt.

Tief in meinem Inneren spürte ich, wie weh es mir tat, so über sie zu reden. Ich hatte dieses Mädchen wirklich sehr geschätzt und auch angefangen, ihr mein Vertrauen zu schenken. Und sobald ich weg sah, ließ sie sich mit einem daher gelaufenen Kellner ein. Gut, er konnte sie behalten.

„Du musst dich um die Scheidungspapiere kümmern James, da sie mir untreu ist, wird das kein Problem sein." Sagte ich schnell.

„Ich bestehe darauf, dass sie mit ihr reden und das klären. Sie könnten falsch..."

„Ich werde gar nichts klären, sie lügt mich an und ich werde sie zerstören." Genau das hatte ich vor und nichts und niemand würde mich davon abhalten. „Und ich will auch nicht, dass du mit ihr redest. Du bist in allem was mit ihr zu tun hat, viel zu weich." Fügte ich hinzu, er schien Isabella immer beschützen zu wollen.

Es konnte sich nur noch um Stunden handeln und diese Farce würde ein Ende haben. Ich hatte schon vor Tagen zu Victoria gesagt, dass Isabella bald das Haus verlassen wird. In meiner Wut hatte ich ihr alles erzählt und ihr klar gemacht, das Isabella Swan bald Geschichte sein wird.

Es war schon mitten in der Nacht, als ich mein Büro verließ. James hatte mich angerufen und mir gesagt, dass die Papiere für die Scheidung in Arbeit waren. Er hatte nichts weiter zu dem Thema Bella gesagt, aber das war auch nicht nötig.

Vielleicht sollte ich sie ja doch fragen. Nein! Ich hatte die Beweise in der Hand. Als ich zu Hause ankam, war alles dunkel und still. Automatisch ging ich in das Zimmer, dass ich mit der Verräterin teilte und hoffte auf das Wunder, dass sie nicht da war. Aber selbstverständlich war sie da.

Sie schlief friedlich und hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihre heile Welt bald in viele kleine Teile zerbrechen würde. Sie verdiente es, sie hatte mich betrogen und niemand betrog mich.

Ich sah sie an, wie ich sie schon lange nicht mehr angesehen hatte, seit dem Tag an dem ich die Fotos bekommen hatte. Sie war noch dünner geworden, sollte das möglich sein, sie sah etwas krank aus, aber ihre Haut sah so cremig aus wie immer und ich erinnerte mich daran, wie weich ihre Haut sich anfühlte.

Ich Idiot hatte sie noch dazu gedrängt, einen Arzt aufzusuchen, als ich merkte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Jetzt war mir klar, dass sie erschöpft war von ihren Spielchen. Es war wohl anstrengend die treue Ehefrau zu spielen.

Plötzlich überfiel mich wieder dieses Verlangen nach ihr. Wie konnte es sein, dass ich diese falsche Schlange noch immer begehrte. Ihre Haut rief mir zu, sie zu berühren, sie noch einmal so zu besitzen, wie ich es schon seit Tagen nicht mehr getan hatte. Und ich musste zugeben, dass ich sie vermisste, trotz allem.

Noch war sie meine Frau und ich brauchte sie jetzt. Ohne sie zu wecken legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre und weckte sie mit einem verlangendem Kuss. Meine Hände suchten die wärme ihrer Haut und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie reagierte. Wir liebten uns ein letztes mal.

Und danach wurde mir bewusst, was für einen Fehler ich gemacht habe. Ich habe dieses unbändige Verlangen nach ihr wieder geweckt. Ich nahm sie in meine Arme, aber sobald sie eingeschlafen war, ging ich ins Gästezimmer. Ich durfte mich nicht wieder an sie gewöhnen.

Am nächsten Morgen wies ich Victoria an, Isabellas Sachen zu packen und alles für ihren Auszug fertig zu machen.

„Sie wird sie gegen Mittag abholen kommen und ich möchte nicht, dass sie dieses Haus wieder betritt."

„Ja Sir." Antwortete sie nur.

Ohne zu frühstücken machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Büro. Ich hatte direkt morgens eine Sitzung mit einigen Geschäftspartnern und dann würde ich das Thema Isabella Swan ein für allemal beenden. Und zwar so wie sie es verdient hat.

Sobald die Sitzung zu Ende war, griff ich nach meinem Telefon und rief sie auf ihrem Handy an, dass ich ihr vor kurzem besorgt habe. Es war genauso schlicht und einfach wie sie.

„Hallo?" Sagte sie etwas atemlos. Sollte ich sie mit dem Hurensohn erwischt haben?

„Wo bist du?" Fragte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie mich anlügen würde.

„Im Krankenhaus..." Antwortete sie und ich konnte hören, wie sie trocken schluckte. „...du hast mich gebeten, mich untersuchen zu lassen." Ja, und jetzt wusste ich auch ohne Arzt was sie hatte.

„Das habe ich getan?" Fragte ich ironisch und fing direkt damit an sie zu piesacken.

„Ja, dass hast du." Ihre Stimme klang dünn.

„Gut...wenn du das sagst." So, jetzt wurde es Zeit, dass ich diese Farce beendete. „Du musst in mein Büro kommen, wenn du da fertig bist."

„Ist was passiert?" Das traute sie sich zu fragen?

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt ist es was gutes...für mich zumindestens." Ich werde dich los, ohne das ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss.

Ich hörte im Hintergrund wie sie aufgerufen wurde, sie hatte mich also nicht angelogen.

„Ich muss gehen Edward." Sagte sie schnell.

„Laurent holt dich in einer Stunde ab." Informierte ich sie und legte auf.

Dann sagte ich meiner Sekretärin, dass Isabella nachher kommen wird und das sie sie direkt zu mir bringen soll.

Und dann rief Laurent endlich an und sagte mir, dass Isabella im Fahrstuhl sei. Ich sagte meiner Sekretärin Bescheid und wartete.

Isabella kam in mein Büro, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie hatte einen seltsam glücklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Jeder würde glauben, dass sie sich freute mich zu sehen, ich nicht.

„Wie war es?" Fragte ich sie, bevor ich mit dem Repertoire anfangen würde, dass ich mir in meinem Kopf zurechtgelegt habe.

„Gut..." Antwortete sie mit ihrem Stimmchen. „...ich muss..."

„Setz dich." Forderte ich sie auf, bevor sie mir das sagen konnte, was die Ärzte allen sagten, dass sie gesund ist.

Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an und setzte sich.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen..." Fing sie wieder an, aber jetzt war ich dran. Sie hatte mich mit ihrem Betrug angefangen zu zerstören und jetzt würde ich sie zerstören.

„Was ich mir nicht vorstellen kann ist, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass ich irgendwelches Interesse an dem habe, was der Arzt dir gesagt hat."

Sie sah mich entsetzt an. Gut, der erste Schuss ging direkt ins schwarze.

„Ich..." Ich unterbrach sie wieder und griff von neuem an.

„Du...genau du wirst mir jetzt erklären, was zum Teufel das hier ist." Ich nahm den Umschlag mit den Fotos die mich seit Tagen quälten und warf sie ihr auf den Schoss.

Mit zitternden Fingern machte sie den Umschlag auf und zog die Fotos heraus. In ihrem Gesicht konnte ich erkennen, dass sie das nicht erwartet hatte. Sie wirkte bestürzt, stritt aber nichts ab.

„Wo...?" Ihr schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

„Wo ich die her habe? Weißt du Liebes, ich kenne Leute denen es gefällt betrügerische Würmer aufzudecken und sieh an, du bist einer dieser Würmer." Fauchte ich.

So etwas wie ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen kam aus ihrem Mund. Sie war eine gute Schauspielerin.

„Edward...es ist nicht..." Sie schluchzte leise. „So ist es nicht..."

„Nicht? Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich! Du kannst diese unschuldige Maske endlich absetzen."

„Was meinst du?" Fragte sie ängstlich.

„Ich will dich nie wiedersehen." Sagte ich so ruhig wie es mir möglich war.

„Ich...ich verstehe nicht." Sagte sie und sah mir endlich ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz den ich in ihren Augen sah, versetzte mir einen Stich, aber ich musste hart bleiben. Alle Frauen benutzten ihre Tränen als Waffen gegen die Männer und sie war keine Ausnahme, aber sie würde verlieren.

„Du verstehst nicht? Gut, ich werde es dir erklären. Du langweilst mich, so wie du es schon vor einiger Zeit vorausgesehen hast. Ich will das hier ein für allemal beenden und du hast mir den perfekten Grund dafür geliefert. Und wie es aussieht, langweilst du dich ebenfalls mit mir und ich öffne dir nur die Türen."

„Es ist nicht was du glaubst." Versuchte sie sich wieder herauszureden.

„Ich glaube, ich werde dir jetzt etwas gestehen." Sagte ich und holte tief Luft. „Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich dich geheiratet habe?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl ich ihr einmal gesagt hatte, dass ich sie heiraten wollte, weil ich sie liebte.

„Vor 19 Jahren kam ein neugeborenes Baby ins Zentralkrankenhaus, es war ein Mädchen und sie hatte keine Eltern und auch sonst keine Familie. Sie blieb im Krankenhaus, bis sie zwei Monate alt war. Und weißt du was? Einer der Ärzte,der auch noch zufällig mein Vater war, hatte Mitleid mit diesem Baby und bezog sie in sein Testament mit ein. Er vermachte diesem fremdem Mädchen ein Teil seiner Aktien des Krankenhauses. Diese Aktien gewannen im Laufe der Zeit an Wert und waren plötzlich sehr wertvoll. Dann verschwindet dieses Mädchen von der Bildfläche, taucht mit dreizehn Jahren in einem Heim wieder auf, verschwindet wieder und taucht wieder auf als sie fast 18 Jahre alt ist und ist im Besitzt meines Geldes, dass ihr mein Vater vermacht hat."

Sie hörte mir schweigend zu.

„Und ich finde mich damit wieder das ich, wenn ich an das Geld will, dass laut Gesetz mir gehört, dieses Mädchen finden muss und dafür sorgen muss, dass sie mich heiratet...das sie einige Papiere unterschreibt und mir damit die Aktien abtritt, damit ich sie, als ihr Ehemann, verwalte und so wieder an mein Geld komme." Sie weinte nicht, sondern sah mich fest an, was mich etwas irritierte.

„Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als mir diese Zecke ins Haus zu holen und sie zu heiraten und drei Monate mit ihr zusammen zu bleiben, bis die Aktien legal mir gehören. Diese drei Monate sind jetzt um, ich habe das Geld und sie will sich lieber mit einem Kellner vergnügen. Hübsche Geschichte,nicht?" Schloss ich sarkastisch und holte einige Papiere aus meinem Schreibtisch.

„Du...das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Sagte sie,aber ich konnte sehen, dass sie mir jedes Wort glaubte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, langweilt mich das Ganze langsam. Ich halte es nicht einen Tag länger mit dir aus." War meine Antwort darauf.

„Aber..." Aber ich war jetzt müde, ich wollte sie nicht mehr sehen und sie sollte nicht länger kleine Löcher in meine Rüstung schlagen.

„Du langweilst mich und ich will dich keine Sekunde länger um mich haben. Ich habe jetzt das was ich von dir wollte, das Geld das mein Vater dir vermacht hat und jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr. Ich will dich raus haben, aus meinem Leben, aus meinem Haus und jetzt in diesem Moment aus meinem Büro." Brachte ich das Ganze zu Ende. „Victoria wird dir deine Sachen geben und was danach mit dir passiert, geht mich nichts mehr an."

Sie sah mich lange einfach nur schweigend an, vielleicht hatte sie einen Schock, aber die Leichenblässe die sie plötzlich zeigte, hatte mich nicht mehr zu interessieren.

„Geh jetzt endlich,oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, den Sicherheitsdienst zu rufen." Knurrte ich, das war vielleicht mehr als sie ertragen konnte, aber jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr zurück.

„Das...wird nicht nötig sein." Sie krallte sich an ihre Tasche, als ob da etwas sehr wertvolles drin wäre. Aber nichts was sie betraf sollte mich jetzt noch interessieren.

Ich hatte jetzt was ich wollte, dachte ich, während sie aufstand und zur Tür seltsame war nur, dass ich mich nicht wie ein Gewinner fühlte und sie von diesem Moment an,nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf bekommen würde...

„_Warum hast du mich getötet?" _Hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf , es lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und eine Art Vorahnung mischte sich mit den Gedanken an sie.


	27. 08 Jaunuar 2008

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan 09. Januar 2008

Er hatte mich wie einen Hund aus seinem Büro gejagt. Er brauchte mich nicht mehr und hatte mit den Fotos den perfekten Grund gefunden, mich los zu werden. Er hatte mich nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, aber selbst wenn, er hätte mir eh nicht geglaubt.

Er hatte mir eine Geschichte, unsere Geschichte, erzählt, die ich weder verstanden noch assimiliert hatte. Ich sollte ein Vermögen in Aktien von seinem Vater geerbt haben, von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte und nur deswegen hatte er mich geheiratet. Er hatte mich nur benutzt und mir etwas vorgespielt, obwohl man so viel Leidenschaft meiner Meinung nach nicht spielen konnte. Aber er hatte es getan.

Von meinen Babys hatte ich ihm erst gar nichts gesagt, er hätte eh behauptet, dass sie nicht von ihm wären. Es waren meine Babys und sie brauchten ihn nicht. Ich hatte es geschafft mit einigermaßen erhobenen Haupt bis in den Fahrstuhl zu kommen, da brach ich dann zusammen. Meine Beine gaben nach, ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und ich ließ mich auf den Boden gleiten. Aber ich zwang mich dazu, mich zu beruhigen. Ich hatte jetzt zwei kleine Wesen zu beschützen und die Aufregung war nicht gut für sie.

Ich holte mehrmals tief Luft und schaffte es, dass das Zittern aufhörte. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, hatte ich mich wieder soweit im Griff, dass ich aus dem Gebäude gehen konnte. Und da stand Laurent und wartete auf mich, ich hob mein Kinn noch etwas mehr und ging an ihm vorbei, um mir ein Taxi zu rufen. Ich konnte Laurents verächtlichen Blick jetzt nicht ertragen.

Nachdem ich dem Taxifahrer die Adresse genannt hatte, ließ ich mich in den Sitzt sinken und fragte mich, was jetzt werden sollte? Wie sah meine, unsere, Zukunft aus? Der Fahrer sah mich besorgt durch den Rückspiegel an, ich sah anscheinend so aus, wie ich mich fühlte.

Als wir in die Einfahrt zum Haus ein bogen, zog sich mein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen und gesellte sich zu dem Schmerz in meiner Brust. Der Fahrer hielt vor der Tür und ich bat ihn, auf mich zu warten.

Ich ging zur Tür und erwartet Victoria dahinter zu finden und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. Sie stand direkt an der Tür und hatte vier Koffer neben sich stehen. Ich war nur mit einem Koffer gekommen, in den anderen konnten nur die Sachen sein, die ich von Edward bekommen hatte und die wollte ich jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr. Ich brauchte nicht mehr die distinguierte Mrs. Cullen zu spielen.

Victoria sah eher besorgt als sauer aus, sagte aber nichts. Ich griff nach einem Koffer und macht ihn auf. Zufällig hatte ich den Koffer mit meinen alten Sachen aufgemacht und mehr wollte ich nicht. Ich zog meinen Ehering vom Finger und drückte ihn Victoria in die Hand.

„Der ist viel zu wertvoll für das wozu er gedacht war." Meine Stimme klang heiser. „Mach mit ihm was du willst."

Ich drehte ihr und meinem alten Leben den Rücken zu, betrachtete noch einmal die Gärten, die ich wirklich liebte und stieg dann in das Taxi, um meiner ungewissen Zukunft entgegen zu fahren.

Isabella Swan Februar 2008

Ich schüttelte den Lappen aus, während der Duft nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee in meine Nase stieg. Ich war wieder zurück in meinem Leben und im Café Paris.

Nachdem ich Edwards Haus verlassen hatte, führte mich mein erster Weg direkt zum Café Paris und ich hatte Mrs. Newton um einen Job gebetenen. Sie hatte mich mitleidig angesehen und mich wieder eingestellt, obwohl sie sich ein leises, ich habs doch gewusst, nicht verkneifen konnte.

Selbstverständlich musste ich ihr erzählen, dass ich schwanger war, sie hatte Verständnis für mich und stellte mich trotzdem ein. Ich würde ihr ewig dankbar dafür sein. Mrs. Newton war sogar sehr froh darüber, dass ich wieder da war. Sie meinte, dass das Café nicht mehr dasselbe sei, seitdem ich gegangen war und auch die Gäste waren nicht mehr so zufrieden.

Um meiner Chefin zu zeigen, dass sie das richtige getan hatte, stürzte ich mich in die Arbeit und machte alles was anfiel. Ich kümmerte mich wie immer um die Küche, wischte aber auch den Boden und sorgte dafür, dass alles sauber war.

Doch zwei Wochen nachdem ich wieder angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, fing ich an zu bluten und Mrs. Newton brachte mich zu ihrem Frauenarzt.

Der untersuchte mich und sagte mir, dass das schon mal vorkommen könnte und ich mir im Moment keine Sorgen machen bräuchte, in Zukunft aber vorsichtiger sein sollte, da eine Schwangerschaft mit Zwillingen manchmal schwierig sein könnte. Ich machte gleich mit ihm aus, regelmäßig zu ihm zu kommen und von ihm meine Schwangerschaft überwachen zu lassen.

Von dem Tag an kümmerte ich mich nur noch um die Küche. Es gab eine freudige Überraschung für mich im Café, Jessica war nicht mehr da. Wie Mrs. Newton mir erzählte, war sie mit einem verheirateten Mann durchgebrannt. Ich wünschte ihr im Stillen alles Glück der Welt und hoffte, sie nie wiederzusehen.

Meine Chefin hatte sie durch eine lebhafte und hübsche junge Frau ersetzt, die ich auf den ersten Blick mochte und mit der ich mich sehr gut verstand. Ihr Name war Alice Brandon und sie war agil und aufmerksam, sie half mir sehr und bestand darauf, die schweren Arbeiten für mich zu erledigen.

Wir freundete uns sehr schnell an und redeten viel miteinander, aber sie war nicht übertrieben neugierig und gab sich damit zufrieden, dass ich nicht wirklich viel von meinem Leben erzählen wollte. Was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, mir von ihrem Leben zu erzählen, genau wie ich war sie in einem Heim aufgewachsen, hatte aber vor zwei Jahren ihr Glück gefunden. Sie war mit Jasper Whitlock verlobt, einem Berufssoldaten, der für sie seinen Job aufgeben wollte, um sie zu heiraten. Sie war ein immer fröhliches und glückliches Mädchen, dass mich oft aus meinen trüben Gedanken riss.

Wenn ich an ihn dachte,sah ich immer nur die Szene vor mir,wie er mich aus einem Büro geschmissen hatte. Ich versuchte Edward komplett aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, was mir mehr schlecht als recht gelang, aber ich musste jetzt an mich und meine Kinder denken.

Jetzt hatte ich nicht mal mehr Jacob, der mich mit Sicherheit unterstützt und mir geholfen hätte. Er war zu seiner großen Reise aufgebrochen und ich wusste nicht, wo er war oder wo ich ihn erreichen konnte.

Aber ich konnte mir im Moment um Jacob keine Gedanken machen, zum Teil war er schuld daran, dass ich alles gute in meinem Leben verloren hatte...Nein! Das war er nicht! Er hatte nur mit geholfen, dass mir die Binde von den Augen fiel und ich endlich das wirkliche Gesicht des unsensiblen und tyrannischen Mannes gesehen hatte, in den ich mich verliebt hatte.

Ich war auch wieder in meine alte, kleine Wohnung gezogen. Sie war Gott sei Dank frei und noch genauso billig wie vorher. Als ich meinen Koffer auspackte, merkte ich, dass mein Tagebuch fehlte, was mich sehr traurig machte. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, alles was mir durch den Kopf ging aufzuschreiben und so ging ich direkt los, um mir ein neues zu kaufen.

Das Leben geht weiter, sagte man so schön. Ich fragte mich: Wohin?

Isabella Swan März...

Alice war zu einer richtigen Freundin für mich geworden, aber ich hatte ihr noch nicht meine ganze Geschichte erzählt, es war für mich einfach zu schmerzhaft, wenn ich an ihn dachte und ich wollte es schon gar nicht laut aussprechen.

Alice begleitet mich auch zu meinen Untersuchungen beim Frauenarzt. Sie hatte gemeint, dass es besser wäre ins Zentralkrankenhaus zu gehen, weil es da die besseren Ärzte gab und verstand nicht, warum ich mich so standhaft weigerte in dieses Krankenhaus zu gehen.

Dieses Krankenhaus verfolgte mich seit meiner Geburt und ich würde es, wenn möglich, nie wieder betreten, auch wenn ich gerne mit Dr. Emmett über meine Schwangerschaft gesprochen hätte.

Meine Babys wuchsen weiter und bei der letzten Ultraschalluntersuchung konnten wir sehen, dass es ein Junge und ein Mädchen waren. Sie waren beide gesund, obwohl ich nicht wirklich viel Gewicht zugelegt hatte. Der Arzt schimpfte fürchterlich mit mir, weil ich nicht anständig aß, aber der Schmerz,der noch immer tief in mir saß, schnürte mir so den Hals zu, dass ich nichts essen konnte.

Der Arzt sagte mir das, wenn ich wollte, dass meine Kinder gesund auf die Welt kommen, ich regelmäßig essen müsste, ob es mir dabei gut ging oder nicht. Da Alice bei der Untersuchung dabei war, verfolgte sie mich von dem Tag an regelrecht mit Lebensmitteln und sorgte dafür, dass ich regelmäßig aß.

Ich lebte mich wieder in mein altes Leben ein, mit dem Unterschied, dass ich bald meine eigene kleine Familie haben würde. Ihn versuchte ich aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, obwohl es fast unmöglich war.

Isabella Cullen April...

Ich war gerade dabei den Kaffee zu mahlen, als das Telefon im Café schellte.

„Café Paris guten Tag." Trällerte Alice fröhlich in den Hörer. „Einen Moment." Sie drehte sich zu mir um. „Es ist für dich."

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und fühlte eine Art Hoffnung, die ich nicht fühlen sollte.

„Wer...wer ist dran?" Fragte ich mit dünner Stimme.

„Ein Anwalt." Antwortete Alice und sah mich besorgt an. Oh Gott! Was würde jetzt kommen? War ich bereit einen weiteren Schlag einzustecken? Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich Alice den Hörer ab und sie drehte sich weg.

„Hallo?"

„Miss Swan?" Fragte eine unbekannte Stimme.

„J..ja." Antwortete ich, während eines der Babys anfing in mir Fußball zu spielen.

„Ich heisse Stefan Kafieri und bin der Anwalt des Zentralkrankenhauses." Erklärte er und ich schluckte trocken, als ich schon wieder den Namen dieses Krankenhauses hörte.

„Was...was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte ich langsam.

„Ich möchte gerne eine Information prüfen, die ich von dem Anwalt von einem der Teilhaber des Krankenhauses habe. Edward Cullen..." Es war als ob mich jemand ins Kreuz getreten hätte und mir blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg, was meine Babys dazu brachte, dass sie aufgeregt auf sich aufmerksam machten. „...ich habe also die Information, dass sie ihre 40% des Krankenhauses an Mr. Cullen abgetreten haben, stimmt das?"

Anscheinend schickte Edward, wieder durch fuhr mich dieser unerträgliche Schmerz, seine Anwälte, damit sie die Dreckarbeit erledigten und mir all das weg nahmen, von dem ich nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass ich es besaß.

„Ich glaube schon." Antwortete ich, ohne genau zu wissen, was er von mir wollte.

„Sie haben sich von ihm scheiden lassen?" Ließ er die nächste Frage auf mich los.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, hätte ich für eine Scheidung nicht irgendetwas unterschreiben müssen? Soweit ich mich erinnerte, hatte ich nichts unterschrieben.

„Hören sie." Sagte ich und hoffte, mich nicht allzu hysterisch anzuhören. „Das müssen sie ihn alles direkt fragen..."

„James, ich glaube sie kennen ihn, er ist Mr. Cullens Anwalt, er hat mich gebeten, mich mit ihnen in Verbindung zu setzen und die Echtheit bestimmter Dokumente zu prüfen." Sagte er schnell.

Ich konnte ihm nichts von mir erzählen, James war ein Vertrauter von Edward und er würde alles direkt an Edward weitergeben und er würde mir meine Babys wahrscheinlich auch noch wegnehmen. Ich musste meine Kinder vor allem schützen, auch vor ihrem eigenen Vater.

„James weiß am besten, wie man Dokumente aufsetzt." Sagte ich nur und dachte an die vielen Papiere die er mir zum unterschreiben gegeben hatte. „Ich verstehe den Grund ihres Anrufs noch immer nicht."

„Es ist so...James..." Er schien nicht zu wissen, ob er weiter reden sollte. „James macht sich Sorgen um sie und möchte wissen, wie es ihnen geht."

Das war der Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Ich holte tief Luft und sagte dann.

„Sie können dem Anwalt sagen, dass es mir wunderbar geht und wenn sie schon dabei sind, sagen sie ihm auch, dass ich ihm dankbar bin für alles, was er für mich getan hat." Ich hoffte, dass er die Ironie verstand und legte auf. Mich interessierte nicht, was James von mir wollte, oder ob er sich Sorgen machte. Ich ging ihn nichts mehr an.

Isabella Swan 31, Mai 2008

Mit dem Geld das ich in den letzten drei Monaten gespart hatte und mit Alice im Schlepptau, würde ich Heute die ersten Sachen für meine Babys kaufen. Wir waren ins Einkaufscenter gefahren und sahen uns erstmal die verschiedenen Schaufenster an.

Kaum sah ich die ersten bunten Babysachen, machte sich ein Gefühl des Stolzes in mir breit. Ich würde alles tun, damit meine Babys eine schöne Kindheit haben würden, auch ohne ihren Vater.

Diese Zuversicht und der Mut, kamen aus einer Quelle, die mir neu war, aber ich war dankbar dafür. Den Nachts hatte ich oft noch fürchterliche Alpträume, in denen ich immer wieder auf einem Friedhof war und in denen immer wieder viel Blut vor kam. Die gleichen Träume, die ich gehabt hatte, als ich noch mit ihm zusammen gewesen war, nur das sie fürchterlich lebendig wirkten.

Wir gingen in einen der Läden und Alice half mir beim aussuchen.

„Oh, sieh nur! Wie süß!" Rief Alice und hielt einen winzigen Strampler in die Höhe. Er war in einem hellen gelb und hatte kleine Hasen auf gestickt. Ich verliebte mich sofort in ihn und wir suchten den gleichen nochmal, in einer anderen Farbe. Es würde einiges an Geld kosten, alles doppelt zu kaufen, aber ich wollte meinen Babys ein schönes Willkommen bereiten. Es würde zwar noch gut zwei Monate dauern, bis sie auf die Welt kamen, aber es sollte ihnen an nichts fehlen.

Wir kauften viele kleine Strampler, Overalls, Lätzchen und auch Schnuller, Windeln und Fläschchen. Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, für meine Babys alles vorzubereiten.

Ich drehte mich zu Alice um, als mir eine Gestalt vor dem Schaufenster auffiel die mich zu beobachten schien. Sie war zu weit weg, als das ich sie erkennen konnte, aber die Gestalt kam mir bekannt vor. Edward war es nicht, da war ich mir sicher. Ich machte einen Schritt auf das Schaufenster zu und sah jetzt wer mich beobachtete.

Was machte James hier? Ich betete, dass es nur ein Zufall war, aber ich merkte, dass ich anfing zu zittern und plötzlich merkte ich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Rücken. Er durfte mich nicht sehen, er durfte nicht sehen, dass ich schwanger war. Ich zog meine Jacke um mich und hoffte, dass sie meinen Bauch verdeckte.

„Wir müssen gehen." Sagte ich schnell zu Alice. Ich wollte mit niemandem Kontakt haben, der etwas mit Edward zu tun hatte.

„Aber wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen." Alice sah mich verwirrt an.

„Alice...Bitte." Flehte ich sie an, sie zog eine Schnute, stellte sich aber an die Kasse, um die Sachen zu bezahlen.

Es war keine Schlange an der Kasse, wir bezahlten und ich zog Alice regelrecht aus dem Laden, die sah mich fragend an. Ich konnte es ihr jetzt nicht erklären, ich wollte einfach nur weg von James und das er nicht sah, dass ich schwanger war.

Aus den Augenwinkel sah ich, dass James sein Handy in der Hand hatte und frenetisch darauf herumdrückte. Sein Blick durchbohrte mich regelrecht und er schien jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers zu scannen. Ich sah wieder nach vorn und mein Blick fiel direkt auf eine Klatschzeitschrift und auf ein Bild von Edward.

Ich ging wie in Trance zu dem Zeitungsstand und nahm die Zeitschrift in die Hand. Alice sah mich mittlerweile an, als ob ich verrückt geworden wäre.

Bekannter Geschäftsmann verliebt? War die Überschrift und auf dem Bild sah man Edward, wie er die Hand einer wunderhübschen Frau hielt und sie bewundernd anlächelte.

Ich erwartet die Eifersucht die mich überfiel, die Enttäuschung und auch die Wut. Was ich nicht erwartet, war der Schmerz der sich wie eine Klammer um meinen Bauch legte und mir die Luft zum atmen nahm und alles um mich herum fing an sich zu drehen.

„Bella!" Alice legte ihren Arm um mich und verhinderte damit, dass ich auf dem Boden landete. „Du bist ganz blass... Bella? Bella?"

Ich machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen aber in dem Moment riss etwas in mir und ich fühlte, wie mir etwas warmes die Beine herunterlief.

Ich schrie und sah auf die blutrote Pfütze zwischen meinen Beinen, der stechende Schmerz wurde immer schlimmer und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das quietschen von Reifen und wie jemand entsetzt meinen Namen rief, war das letzte was ich hörte.

Meine Babys...war das letzte was ich dachte...

Ich war immer mal wieder bei Bewusstsein und hörte fremde Stimmen, die über mich redeten. Manchmal spürte ich auch Hände auf mir und wie Nadeln in mich gestochen wurden. Ich wollte was sagen, sie abschütteln, ihnen sagen, dass sie mich und meine Babys in ruhe lassen sollen, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und auch nicht reden.

Die Zeit verging, ich hörte immer mehr Stimmen um mich herum und spürte eine seltsame Leere in mir. Ich versuchte meine Hände auf meinen Bauch zu legen, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht.

„Sie atmet viel ruhiger." Diese Stimme kannte ich, Alice war bei mir.

„Sie hat auch etwas Farbe bekommen." Sagte die mir unbekannte Stimme.

Ein Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen und ich kämpfte dagegen an, wieder in der Dunkelheit zu versinken. Bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, setzte ich mich auf und hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Bauch komplett aufgerissen war. Ich schrie vor Schmerz und ließ mich wieder nach hinten fallen. Ich schaffte es, eine Hand zu heben und auf meinen Unterbauch zu legen, da war nichts. Meine Babys waren nicht mehr da.

„Babys..." Schaffte ich zu artikulieren und mein Blick wurde langsam klarer. „Meine Babys..." Ich konnte Alice erkennen und sie legte ihren Arm um meine Schultern. „Alice...meine Babys..." Ich versuchte ihren Arm abzuschütteln und wollte aufstehen.

„Nicht Bella...dir geht es nicht gut..." Sagte Alice und ich merkte, wie mich zwei starke Hände wieder aufs Bett drückten. Ich sah auf die andere Seite des Bettes und konnte einen gut aussehenden, blonden, jungen Mann erkennen. Das konnte nur Jasper sein, der Verlobte von Alice.

Ich fasste die Hand von Alice und zog sie zu mir.

„Alice...Wo...wo sind..." Gott, lass ihnen nichts passiert sein. „Meine Babys...wo sind sie?"

„Bella ich..." Sie sah mich traurig an und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. In dem Moment kam eine Krankenschwester ins Zimmer, sie hatte eine Spritze in der Hand und kam direkt auf mich zu. Sie wollten mich schon wieder betäuben.

Mit all meiner Kraft schob ich Alice von mir weg und wollte wieder aus dem Bett springen, aber ich hatte Jasper vergessen, der noch immer auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand und mich wieder festhielt. Er drückte mich wieder aufs Bett und hielt mich fest, bis die Schwester mir die Spritze gegeben hatte.

Und wieder wurde es dunkel um mich herum.

Als ich wieder wach wurde, setzte ich alles daran, um nicht hysterisch zu werden. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und rief mit rauer Stimme nach Alice.

„Ich bin hier." Alice nahm meine Hand.

„Wo sind meine Babys?" Fragte ich so laut und klar wie ich konnte.

„Bella...du musst jetzt stark sein." Murmelte sie und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett.

„Was...was willst du damit sagen?" Ich versuchte die in mir aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken.

„Bella...eines der Babys...das Mädchen...starb noch bevor sie es herausholen konnten...sie haben einen Kaiserschnitt gemacht...aber...aber sie waren noch so klein..." Alice schluchzte und ihr liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt und ich konnte nicht richtig atmen. „...der Junge ist im Brutkasten...Bella...seine Lungen sind noch nicht richtig ausgewachsen...und...er hat eine Infektion...die Ärzte sagen...das er es nicht schaffen wird..."

Und da war der nächste Schlag, den das Schicksal für mich bereit hielt. Er war so schmerzhaft,, dass ich meinte innerlich zu zerreißen.

„Es tut mir so Leid Bella." Schluchzte Alice und umarmte mich fest, so gerne ich ihre Umarmung auch erwidert hätte, ich konnte nicht, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.

„Ich will sie sehen..." Sagte ich nur. „Bring mich zu ihnen."

Alice nickte und ging kurz aus dem Zimmer, um nach wenigen Minuten mit einem Rollstuhl wiederzukommen. Sie half mir aus dem Bett und in den Stuhl.

Ich wollte weinen, wollte den Schmerz heraus schreien, aber es ging nicht. Es war, als ob ich schon tot wäre, es regte sich nichts in mir.

Alice schob mich durch einen langen Flur und ich bekam den nächsten Schock, als ich sah wo ich war. Schon wieder war ich in diesem verfluchten Krankenhaus.

Aber darüber konnte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken, ich war auf dem Weg zu dem einzigen Grund, der mein Leben noch lebenswert machte. Mein Tochter war schon im Himmel, aber mein Sohn kämpfte noch um sein Leben und ich würde mit ihm kämpfen.

Alice blieb vor einer Tür stehen und klopfte leise, eine Krankenschwester machte wenig später die Tür auf.

„Mrs. Swan." Sagte die Schwester angespannt und drehte sich dann zu Alice. „Sie müssen hier warten,es darf immer nur einer rein."

Alice gehorchte unwillig. Die Schwester fuhr mich zu einem Brutkasten und half mir dann aufzustehen. Und ich sah meinen Sohn zum ersten mal, mein Sohn Samuel lag in einem Kasten und eine Unmenge an Schläuchen steckten in seinem winzigen Körper. Jetzt kamen die Tränen und liefen mir über die Sohn.

Die Schwester brachte mir ein Desinfektionsmittel und zeigte mir dann, wie ich meine Hände durch die Öffnungen stecken musste, damit ich mein Baby berühren konnte.

Er war so klein, so zerbrechlich und fürchterlich kalt. Die Schwester erklärte mir, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und ich auf das Schlimmste gefasste sein müsste.

Warum Gott? Warum sie? Warum hast du nicht mich geholt? Warum legst du mir so viele Steine in meinen Lebensweg und lässt mich immer wieder fallen?

Samuel hatte seine Augen geschlossen und ich konnte nicht sehen, ob er nach mir oder seinem Vater kam...

Was machte ich mir für kranke Gedanken? Er verschwendete auch keine Sekunde seines Lebens damit, an mich zu denken.

Ich durfte eine halbe Stunde bei meinem Sohn bleiben, dann musste ich wieder gehen.

„Wo ist meine Tochter?" Fragte ich emotionslos die Schwester.

„Sie meinen den Zwilling Nr. 1?" Fragte sie zurück. Wie konnte sie so von meiner Tochter reden.

„Wo ist Samantha?" So sollte meine Tochter heißen.

„Sie ist in der Kapelle des Krankenhauses. Ihre Freundin hat sich um alles gekümmert." Erklärte sie.

„Wo ist die Kapelle?" Fragte ich wieder.

„Es ist besser,, wenn ihre Freundin sie hinbringt." Sagte die Schwester und sagte Alice Bescheid, die draußen wartete.

Die kleine Kapelle des Krankenhauses war pittoresk und in warmes Licht getaucht, dass von einigen Kerzen ausging, die um den Altar aufgestellt waren. Und vor dem Altar sah ich eine Wiege des Krankenhauses stehen. Dort lag mein Mädchen und ich wollte sie sehen. Alice meinte, ich sollte es nicht tun, aber ich musste sie sehen, oder ich würde verrückt werden.

Alice half mir aufzustehen und ich ging langsam zu der Wiege. Mir wurde kalt, genauso kalt wie in meinen Träumen. Ich sah, dass ihre Haare glänzten wie Kupfer, wie die von ihrem...

Ich schluchzte laut und all der unterdrückte Schmerz platzte aus mir raus, ich weinte unkontrolliert und verfluchte den Himmel und die Hölle. Ich hatte noch nie einem Menschen etwas getan, warum passierte alles schlechte mir?

„WARUM!" Schrie ich und drückte Alice so fest an mich, dass es uns beiden weh tat. „NEIN!" Ich merkte, wie sich wieder alles um mich drehte und als ich zwei starke Arme um mich spürte, ließ ich mich einfach fallen.

„Sshht Bella." Sagte eine männliche Stimme, die nicht die von Jasper war, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft herauszufinden, wer es war. Ich wurde aus der Kapelle getragen, weg von meiner toten Tochter.

Man legte mich wieder in mein Bett, während mein Herz aus meiner Brust sprang und mein Leben in viele kleine Teile zerbrach und diesmal für immer.

Isabella Swan 03. Juni 2008

Es waren die längsten Tage meines Lebens, ich schlief nicht, ich aß nicht, ich litt einfach still vor mich hin. Alice kümmerte sich um die Beerdigung von Samantha, mir war es nicht erlaubt hinzugehen, meine Gesundheitszustand ließ es nicht zu. Ich gab Alice genaue Anweisungen, wie der Grabstein aussehen sollte und was darauf stehen sollte. Wann immer es mir erlaubt war, besuchte ich meinen Sohn. Es ging ihm von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter und als die Ärztin zu mir kam, wusste ich, dass es zu Ende war.

„Mrs. Swan...Samuel...er ist so eben verstorben..." Waren ihre Worte, die Worte vor denen ich 72 Stunden lang Angst gehabt hatte. Sie strichen wie pures Feuer über meinen Körper und ich war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht würde ich nie wieder etwa sagen können? Aber ich musste mich jetzt um meinen toten Sohn kümmern. Ich schrieb eine Nachricht für Alice, sie kümmerte sich gerade um den Stein, in der stand, dass sie den Stein größer bestellen musste und das jetzt auch der Name meines Sohnes mir darauf musste.

Ich gab die Nachricht an Jasper weiter, einer von den beiden war immer bei mir, damit er sie an Alice weitergab. Meine Kinder würden ein schönes Grab haben und jetzt musste ich mich um mich kümmern.

In der Nacht lag ich wach, starrte an die Decke und überlegte mir, wie ich am besten vorgehen sollte. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, keiner durfte etwas merken.

Langsam nahm mein Plan formen an, die abwertenden Worte Edwards, die Lüge die unsere Beziehung gewesen war, die versuchte Vergewaltigung von Ben und seinem Freund und natürlich der Tod meiner Babys, all diese Faktoren halfen mir sehr bei meiner Entscheidung.

Ich konnte nicht mehr auf dieser Welt leben, weil...weil ich müde war, müde, ausgebrannt und völlig zerstört.

Den Schmerz, den mir meine Narbe bereitet, ignorierend, stand ich auf und zog den hübschen weißen Bademantel an, den Alice mir mitgebracht hatte. Es war mitten in der Nacht und es bewegte sich nichts im Krankenhaus. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich auf den Flur und sah mich suchend um.

Vielleicht war ich ja wirklich verrückt geworden, aber ich war die einzige die mir jetzt helfen konnte. Wann hatte sich den mal jemand gefragt, wie es mir ging? Was ich fühlte? Mein ganzes Leben lang, war ich nur benutzt worden. Ich zweifelte nicht an Alice, aber sie hatte ihren Jasper und ihr eigenes Leben, um das sie sich kümmern musste.

Langsam ging ich durch den dunklen Gang bis zum Schwesternzimmer und sah vorsichtig hinein. Zu meinem Glück war es leer. Ich schlich mich hinein und hatte nochmal Glück, der Medizinschrank war nicht abgeschlossen. Schnell sah ich mir die Medikamentenfläschchen an, bis ich das Medikament fand, dass sie mir immer zum einschlafen gaben. Ich steckte das Fläschchen in die Tasche meines Bademantels und schlich wieder in mein Zimmer.

Wieder dort angekommen, quälte ich mich in meine Sachen, nahm meine Tasche und entließ mich selber aus dem Krankenhaus. Ohne auf die Schmerzen in meinem Bauch zu achten, ging ich so normal wie möglich aus dem Krankenhaus. Auf der Straße hielt ich ein Taxi an und ließ mich zu meiner Wohnung fahren.

Mein Wunsch zu sterben, hatte sich in mir verfestigt. Ich hatte hier nichts mehr zu suchen.

In meiner Wohnung angekommen, zog ich alle Gardinen zu und setzte mich in mein dunkles Wohnzimmer, um den Plan in meinem Kopf zu Ende zu bringen.

Isabella Swan 05. Juni 2008

Ich habe die letzten Tage damit verbracht, alles für meinen Abschied von dieser Welt vorzubereiten. Alice hatte ich erzählt, dass man mich auf eigenen Wunsch aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen hatte, es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie mir nicht wirklich glaubte, aber sie nahm es so hin. Alice fuhr auch mit mir zum Friedhof, damit ich das Grab meiner Babys sehen konnte. Ich brauchte mich nicht von ihnen zu verabschieden, da ich bald bei ihnen sein würde. Ich fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr, ich wusste, dass bald alles vorbei sein würde. Ich würde meinen Frieden haben und nie wieder würde mich jemand benutzen oder anlügen.

Und jetzt wartet ich darauf, dass die Badewanne sich mit Wasser füllte und schreibe zum letzten mal in mein Tagebuch, dass mir so wichtig geworden war.

Was ich Heute in dieses Tagebuch schreibe, sind Bruchstücke von der Frau, die ich einmal war. Heute verstehe ich, das mein Leben nichts weiter als ein Kreislauf ist, in dem sich die Tragödien immer und immer wieder wiederholen, so als ob ich nichts aus meiner Vergangenheit und meinen Schmerzen gelernt hätte.

Ich habe keine Kraft mehr und es machte auch keinen Sinn mehr und nicht nur, weil der Mann meine Träume zu meinem Verderben geworden war und er mich wieder zur Einsamkeit und Schmerz verurteilt hat. Es ist nicht nur wegen meine Geschichte mit Jacob, oder Ben und seiner Wette, oder Edward und seinem Betrug, um an meine Erbschaft zu kommen. Es ist die Geschichte die sich immer wieder wiederholt, seitdem ich geboren wurde.

Ich konnte auf niemanden zählen, ich konnte nur auf den Tod zählen, den ich mir mit ganzem Herzen herbeiwünschte. Meine Babys waren tot, meine Mutter und mein Vater waren tot, Edward Cullen hatte mich zerstört.

Immer hatte ich geglaubt, dass ich es gelernt hatte wie ein Gummi zu sein, aber jetzt wusste ich, wie wenig ich über mich wusste und wie viel alle anderen von mir wussten. Ich will sterben und bei meinen Zwillingen sein, will weg aus dieser Welt, in der ich nur der Mülleimer für alle anderen gewesen war. Es tut mir so Leid Samantha und Samuel, dass ich keine besser Mutter für euch gewesen bin, dass ich nicht genug Frau gewesen war, damit Edward bei mir blieb.

Zum Schluss unterschrieb ich mein Tagebuch noch. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass sich mein Leben so sehr ändern könnte.

„Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen." Hatte er gesagt.

„Ich...verstehe nicht.."

„Du langweilst mich und ich will dich keine Sekunde länger um mich haben. Ich habe jetzt das was ich von dir wollte, das Geld das mein Vater dir vermacht hat und jetzt brauche ich dich nicht mehr. Ich will dich raus haben, aus meinem Leben, aus meinem Haus und jetzt in diesem Moment aus meinem Büro."

Das waren die letzten Wort die Edward vor sechs Monaten zu mir gesagt hatte und seine schmutzigen Worte hatten die freudige Nachricht, die ich ihm eigentlich mitteilen wollte, ausgelöscht. Ich war schwanger von ihm.

Das war jetzt nicht mehr von Bedeutung, nichts war es mehr.

Ich betrachte das leere Fläschchen, die Tabletten hatte ich gerade alle genommen. Mein Puls hatte angefangen sich zu verlangsamen und das Zimmer wurde immer kleiner. Dieses Zimmer war mein zu Hause gewesen, seitdem Edward mich aus seinem Haus geworfen hatte. Die Badewanne war voll, ich würde sauber aus diesem Leben scheiden. Vielleicht würden die Flammen der Hölle so weniger schmerzhaft sein. Das Messer in meiner Hand zitterte.

Samantha und Samuel, die beiden Föten, meine Babys, sie waren in meinem Leib gestorben und es war seine Schuld. Nein, es war nicht seine Schuld, es war meine. Ich hätte niemals in seine Falle tappen sollen, aber er hatte genau gewusst, wie er mich erobern konnte.

Die kalte Klinge drang in meine weiße Haut ein, erst ins linke Handgelenk, dann ins rechte.

Lass es schnell gehen. Betete ich.

Langsam ließ ich mich in das warme Wasser gleiten, es war angenehm und wieder hörte ich Edwards Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Das ich glaube, wenn man keine Gründe hat auf dieser Welt zu leben, sollte das Leben einfach aufhören."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht."

„Sollte ich keinen Sinn in meinem Leben mehr sehen, würde ich es beenden."

„Du meinst, Selbstmord?"

„Ja, es ist die einfachste Art, dem Leid ein Ende zu setzten."

Als ich dieses zu Edward nach unserer zweiten Liebesnacht sagte, hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können, dass ich es wirklich tun würde.

Ich verbannte Edward aus meinem Kopf. Jetzt wollte ich nur noch an meine toten Kinder denken und an die Welt, die sie nie kennen lernen würden.

Kraftlos sank mein Kopf zurück, die Stunde meines Todes kam immer näher.

Das letzte was ich hörte, war wie die Tür im Untergeschoss aufflog und gegen die Wand knallte. Jemand schrie verzweifelt nach mir. Es war die Stimme die ich nie wieder hören wollte. Nicht mal in den letzten Minuten meines Leben, bekam ich Edward Cullen aus meinem Kopf.


	28. 04 April 2008

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 04. April 2008

Es war jetzt gut zwei Monate her, dass dieses Gespräch in meinem Büro stattgefunden hat. Es war das letzte mal gewesen, dass ich Isabella Swan gesehen habe und ich sie zerstörte, so wie sie mich zerstört hat und wie sie es meiner Meinung nach nicht anders verdient hat.

Ich habe versucht mein Leben auf eine Art weiterzuführen, bei der sie keine Chance hat, sich in meine Gedanken zu schleichen. Meine Geschäfte standen im Vordergrund, aber ich ging auch viel aus, traf mich mit Frauen, ließ mich mit ihnen in der Öffentlichkeit sehen und versuchte mein altes Leben, vor Isabella, wieder aufzunehmen.

Das gelang mir bis zu einem gewissen Grad, also eigentlich gar nicht. Immer wieder schlichen sich Bilder von ihr in meinen Kopf, ich sah ihre traurigen Augen und den Schmerz in ihnen, als ich sie aus meinem Büro warf.

Und dann musste ich auch noch wütend feststellen, dass ich meinen Charme bei den Frauen verloren habe. Es ist beschämend, aber Isabella hat meine Libido mitgenommen. Die Frau konnte noch so schön sein, sobald ich mich mit einer der Unbekannten, mit denen ich mich umgab, einem Bett näherte verweigerte sich mir mein Körper. Ich bekam, verdammt noch mal, keinen Ständer mehr.

Doch sobald ich an die leidenschaftlichen Stunden dachte, die ich mit Isabella verbracht habe, fing ich an zu schwitzen und verbrannte vor Verlangen nach ihr.

Mit Ausnahme dieser demütigen Tatsache, war mein Leben wieder zu seiner alten Routine zurückgekehrt. Ich arbeitete viel, machte neue Verträge, mein Projekt kam voran, ich wurde immer reicher und war, oberflächlich, wieder ein ganz normaler Typ.

Aber der Beweis dafür, dass ich alles andere als normal war, waren meine Nächte, insbesondere meine Träume.

Jede Nacht beglückte mich mein Unterbewusstsein mich mit makaberen Träumen. Träume von ihr und mir, Träume von Friedhöfen, Tod und Dunkelheit. Ich zähle mich mit Sicherheit nicht zu einem Experten, was Traumdeutung anbelangt, aber mir ist klar, dass sie nicht normal sind und etwas mit ihr und unserer Trennung zu tun hat.

Manchmal denke ich, dass ich jetzt wirklich durchdrehe, immer wieder muss ich an sie denken und daran, was sie wohl gerade macht. Ich vermisse sie wie ein Kind seine Mutter...wie ein Geliebter seine Geliebte...

Aber ich wollte nach vorn sehen...ich musste.

Edward Cullen 03. Juni 2008

Hier war ich, in meinem Büro und unterschrieb den Vertrag für den ich solange gekämpft und gelitten hatte. Mein Projekt war endgültig abgeschlossen.

Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass es James wäre, der an meiner Seite saß, aber ich hatte schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Besser gesagt, seit dem Tag an dem ich Isabella vor die Tür gesetzt habe. Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an mein letztes Gespräch mit ihm.

„Es ist erledigt." Hatte ich ihm gut eine Stunde nach meinem Zusammentreffen mit Isabella gesagt. Er verstand natürlich sofort was ich meinte, aber er schien gar nicht glücklich darüber zu sein.

„Wenn das so ist, werden sie meine Dienste ja nicht mehr brauchen." Hatte James kalt gesagt.

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du?" Fragte ich, verwirrt über sein Verhalten.

„Ich werde nicht länger für sie arbeiten, sie müssen sich einen neuen Anwalt suchen." Antwortete er schneidend.

Wieso war er plötzlich so moralisch, er selber hat sie doch für mich gesucht und gefunden. Ich verstand ihn nicht und würde es wohl auch nie tun. Das einzige was ich noch von ihm bekam, war sein Kündigungsschreiben und die Empfehlung eines neuen Anwaltes und dieser saß jetzt neben mir. George Sinclair war sehr effizient, aber ich vermisste James sehr. Er war bei mir gewesen, seit meine Eltern gestorben waren und jetzt hatte er mich, wegen so einem kleinen Fehler, im Stich gelassen.

Ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er sich von ihr hat einwickeln lassen. Sie, die immer so unschuldig tat. Oft betrachte ich nachts ihre Fotos und suchte das, was sie nicht zeigten, eine Erklärung für alles. Ich war noch immer eifersüchtig, obwohl ich dazu kein Recht mehr hatte, sie gehörte nicht mehr zu mir, auch wenn es mal so gewesen war.

Jetzt war es schon drei Monate her, seitdem ich sie zum letzten mal gesehen habe, mein Leben war nicht gerade idyllisch, aber ich hatte mein Projekt abgeschlossen.

Und genau jetzt, wo die Arbeit getan war, war ich traurig und allein, ich hatte niemandem mit dem ich meinen neuen Triumph feiern konnte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich James vermisste, dass ich sie vermisste. Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, würde ich meinen Arm dafür geben, dass sie jetzt hier wäre und mich so bewundernd ansehen würde, wie nur sie es konnte.

Jetzt schweifte ich schon wieder auf verbotenes Terrain ab, ich richtete schnell die Schranken um mich wieder auf und ich sagte mir selber, dass die einzige Person dich ich brauchte, ich selber war.

Ich unterschrieb die letzten Dokumente, der Notar beglaubigte sie und alles war erledigt.

Ohne mich von den anderen Anwesenden zu verabschieden, ging ich aus meinem Büro. Ich war kurz davor, in meiner Einsamkeit zu ertrinken.

Ich stieg in mein Auto und bat Laurent, mich zu einer Bar in der Nähe zu bringen. Wenn die Frauen mir nicht halfen, vielleicht tat es ja der Alkohol, den ich seit meiner Hochzeit nicht mehr angerührt habe.

Laurent hielt vor einer diskreten Bar und ich sagte ihm, dass er nicht auf mich zu warten braucht und nach hause fahren soll. Er sagte mir, dass ich ihn anrufen soll, ich nickte nur, damit er endlich ging und betrat dann die Bar.

Es war relativ leer, da es eigentlich noch keine Uhrzeit für einen Barbesuch war, aber das war mir egal. Ich musste mich jetzt auf irgendeine Art und Weise entspannen, diese Bar war perfekt, sie war in schummriges Licht getaucht und es gab einzelne Sitzecken.

Ich setzte mich an einen der dunklen Tische und bestellte einen doppelten Whisky. Sobald der Kellner ihn mir brachte, trank ich ihn zur Hälfte aus und erinnerte mich sofort an das letzte mal, als ich Whisky getrunken hatte und an das Verbrechen, dass ich danach begangen habe.

Als ich mich ein wenig drehte, um mich bequem hinzusetzten, fiel mein Blick auf die Tür und zu meiner großen Überraschung, sah ich diesen Hund von einem Kellner in die Bar kommen. Und er war nicht allein.

Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ich verdrehte mir fast den Hals, um seine Begleitung zu sehen. Vielleicht war sie es ja, aber die Frau die mit ihm die Bar betrat, war nicht Isabella. Seine Begleiterin hatte lange, schwarze Haare und eine dunkle Haut, sie war sehr attraktiv, aber wie schon so viele in den letzten drei Monaten, nicht hübsch genug, um mich zu interessieren.

Ich beobachtete, wie die beiden sich an einen der Tische setzten, sie machten den Eindruck, sehr verliebt zu sein. Der verdammte Hund hatte Isabella also benutzt und als sie ihn gelangweilt hat, hat er sie ganz schnell gegen eine andere ausgetauscht.

Und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl zu haben Isabella beschützen zu müssen, sie war freiwillig zu ihm gerannt.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihnen nehmen und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die Frau für einen Moment verschwindet, damit ich mit dem verdammten Hund meine Rechnungen begleichen kann. Die Eifersucht und auch das Verlangen Isabella beschützen zu müssen, brannte wie Feuer in mir.

Endlich stand die Frau auf und meine Gelegenheit war gekommen.

Schnell trank ich meinen Whisky aus, stand auf und ging zu seinem ein Wort zu sagen, setzte ich mich zu ihm an den Tisch. Mit all meiner Kraft unterdrückte ich den Impuls, ihn einfach meine Faust spüren zu lassen, diesmal wollte ich reden.

Er sah mich einen Augenblick lang nur an.

„Sie..." Murmelte er ernst.

„Ich..." Antwortete ich dümmlich, während ich darüber nachdachte, wie ich die Sache am besten anging.

Dann machte er etwas völlig unerwartetes, er lächelte mich an und mein Blut kochte wieder.

„Ich habe gerade versucht Bella zu erreichen...ich bin gerade von meiner Reise zurück." Sagte er und die Art wie er ihren Namen aussprach, weckte wieder die Eifersucht in mir.

„Sie ist nicht mehr bei mir." Sagte ich kalt und verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust. Sein Lächeln verschwand sofort.

„Aber, sie ist ihre Frau..." Sagte er langsam und schien den Sinn meiner Worte zu analysieren.

„Nein, dass ist sie nicht." Jetzt konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen und haute mit meiner Faust auf den Tisch. „Sie ist das Luder, das sich mit ihnen vergnügt hat, während sie mit mir verheiratet war."

„Was? Moment..." Er hob seine Hand. „Wovon zum Teufel reden sie?" Er war ein guter Schauspieler, dass musste ich zugeben, sein perplexer Gesichtsausdruck war richtig überzeugend.

„Wir haben uns vor drei Monaten getrennt und zwar, als ich herausgefunden habe, das sie sich hinter meinem Rücken mit ihnen getroffen hat." Warum erzählte ich ihm das? Er musste doch genau wissen, was mit Isabella passiert war nachdem ich sie auf die Straße gesetzt habe, er war schließlich ihr Liebhaber.

„Aber...was reden sie da?" Er machte wieder ein auf unwissend. „Wir haben nie..." Ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

„Jetzt streitet er es ab..." Ich lachte ironisch.

„Sie sollten erstmal zuhören." Sagte er und hob etwas seine Stimme.

„Ich muss gar nichts! Sie wollte es mir auch erklären, aber ich hatte die Beweise für eure heimlichen Treffen in der Hand." Warum machte ich das? Warum ging ich nicht einfach meiner Wege und vergaß die ganze Geschichte?

„Halt den Mund!" Sagte er wütend und beugte sich über den Tisch. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung..."

„Ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich auch nicht. Ich wollte mich nur überzeugen, wie schnell du deine Gespielinnen auswechselst. Aber klar, Isabellas Fähigkeiten sind wahrscheinlich nichts, im Verhältnis zu denen dieser...Frau, die dich..." Bevor ich zu Ende geredet hatte, holte er aus und ich spürte seine Faust auf meinem Kinn. Obwohl er saß, hat er so viel Kraft, dass ich vom Stuhl fiel und es tat verdammt weh.

„Was hast du getan?" Fragte er mit so viel Angst in der Stimme, dass ich mich langsam fragte, was hier los sei. Ich stand langsam auf, als ich sah, wie zwei Kellner auf uns zu kamen.

„Sie hat nur das bekommen, wa sie verdient hat." Knurrte ich ihm regelrecht zu.

„Oh Gott...was hast du getan?" Fragte er wieder und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und stand auf, es sah aus, als ob er sie gleich suchen gehen will.

In dem Moment kam die Frau wider zum Tisch und schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

„Jacob...was?" Fragte sie entsetzt und kam näher.

„Leah..." Er macht einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Was ist hier los Jacob?"

„Leah, ich hab mein Handy im Hotel gelassen, hol es bitte und ruf direkt im Café Paris an, die Nummer ist gespeichert. Frag bitte, ob sie wissen wo Isabella Swan ist." Sagte er schnell zu ihr und drehte mir dabei den Rücken zu. Warum glaubte er, dass sie dort wissen wo sie ist?

„Ist was mit ihr?" Fragte diese Leah besorgt und ohne die geringste Spur von Eifersucht und das überraschte mich gewaltig.

„Tu es bitte einfach, irgendetwas ist gar nicht in Ordnung." Murmelte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Gut, ich machs und komm dann gleich wieder.." Sagte sie nur, drehte sich um und ging aus der Bar.

Wie konnte diese Leah Isabella kennen? Und wieso war sie nicht eifersüchtig, wenn sie die neue von diesem Jacob war?

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass ihr nichts passiert ist." Knurrte er mich an und ich bekam Lust, ihm zu zeigen, wer von uns der stärkere war.

„Ich hoffe gar nichts." Antwortete ich kalt.

„Du...du hast ja keine Ahnung, was mich mit Isabella Swan verbindet." Redete er weiter und sah mich jetzt wieder fest an.

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen, mit dem was ich weiß, habe ich mehr als genug." Ich drehte mich um, aber sein nächster Satz hielt mich zurück.

„Ich bin nicht Bellas Geliebter, ich bin nur ihr Freund aus dem Heim." Er hörte sich schon wieder so besorgt an.

Langsam drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm und etwas bitteres stieg in mir auf...vielleicht...

„Ich habe die Fotos." Sagte ich abweisend.

„Deine Frau ist ein Engel Cullen." Erklärte er und sah mich dabei so fest an, dass ich fast etwas eingeschüchtert war. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass jemand so reines wie Bella dich betrügen könnte? Sie hat bei jedem unserer Treffen nur von dir gesprochen, wie sehr sie dich liebt...Ich habe nie..." Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich wieder übers Gesicht.

„Ich bin, wie Isabella, in dem Heim aufgewachsen und habe die Misshandlungen denen sie ausgesetzt war am eigenen Leib erlebt. Immer schon habe ich Bella im stillen angebetet...aber ich habe auch gewusst, dass sie nicht für mich bestimmt ist...Dann habe ich sie wieder getroffen und ihr meine Liebe gestanden, aber sie...Gott schütze sie. Bella hat immer gesagt, auch wenn sie mich nicht so lieben kann, wie ich sie liebe, würde es eine Frau auf dieser Welt geben, die für mich bestimmt sei und das es nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie meinen Weg kreuzt. Bella erzählte mir immer, wie glücklich sie sei und hat mich angetrieben, auch mein Glück zu suchen..."

Er schwieg, aber er hatte alles gesagt und plötzlich war diese Erklärung die einzig mögliche. Auf den Fotos hatte man gesehen, dass sie sich nahe standen, sie hatten sich umarmt, aber mehr auch nicht. Sie hatten sich nicht geküsst, oder sich anderweitig berührt.

„Wo ist sie?" Fragte er wieder, aber ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht mehr zuhören, oder ihm antworten. Das schlimme ist, dass ich ihm jedes Wort glaube, er hat mir die Erklärung gegeben, die ich so lange gesucht hatte und in meiner Wut und Eifersucht nicht sehen wollte.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Murmelte ich, drehte mich um und ging aus der Bar. Ich suchte ein Taxi, während ich mein Handy aus der Tasche zog und James anrief. Er war der einzige, der mir jetzt helfen kann.

„Hallo?" Hörte ich seine dunkle Stimme.

„James..." Sagte ich atemlos und stieg in das Taxi, um nach Hause zu fahren und dort das gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Edward...Was kann ich für dich tun?" Es schien ihm sehr schwer zu fallen, dass zu mir zu sagen, aber jetzt verstand ich ihn nur zu gut. Jetzt musste ich wissen, ob das stimmt was Jacob gesagt hat.

„Ich brauche eine Kopie von dem Bericht, den du von Isabella vor Monaten gemacht hast. Und auch die Fotos von damals."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, arbeite ich nicht mehr für dich." Sagte er langsam.

„James, ich muss etwas prüfen und wenn das stimmt, was man mir gerade gesagt hat, dann habe ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen." Sagte ich voller Verzweiflung. James schwieg einige Sekunden lang.

„Sonst noch was?"

„Information...Ich muss wissen wo sie ist..." Platzte mein tiefster Wunsch aus mir raus.

„Gut, den ersten Bericht schicke ich dir direkt per Mail, das andere wird ein paar Tage dauern."

„Danke und beeile dich bitte." Sagte ich und legte dann auf.

Sobald das Taxi vor meinem Haus hielt, warf ich dem Fahrer ein paar Scheine nach vorne und sprang aus dem Wagen. Ich rannte regelrecht ins Haus und direkt weiter in mein Büro. Sofort machte ich meinen Computer an und meine Mails auf. Wie versprochen hatte James die Akte schon geschickt.

Diesmal las ich den Bericht Wort für Wort und fand den Namen Jacob Black in der Liste des Jahrgangs von Isabella. Es war auch ein Foto dabei und ich erkannte ihn sofort, er war zwar nur ein schlaksiger, dünner Junge, aber seine Gesichtszüge waren unverkennbar.

Das war die erste Ohrfeige, die ich von der Realität bekam. Ich sah mir das Foto weiter an und versuchte Bella zu finden, um zu sehen, wie sie als Kind ausgesehen hat, als ich unter den Gesichtern ein anderes erkannte, bei dem sich mir der Magen umdrehte.

In einer Ecke, neben einem Jungen, der genauso schleimig wirkte, sah ich das Gesicht von dem angeblichen Fotografen. Ich sah mir die Namen unter dem Bild an und da stand es Ben Cheney.

Bitte, lass es nicht das sein, was ich denke. Langsam wurde mir so einiges klar und ich suchte jetzt etwas bestimmtes in dem Bericht und da war es. Der Bericht über einen ungeklärten Zwischenfall, der nicht näher beschrieben wurde, aber die Namen der Beteiligen waren aufgeführt. Isabella Swan, Mike Newton... und Ben Cheney.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!

Ich wollte schreien, ich wollte weinen, ich wollte...

Das war die zweite Ohrfeige! Ben hat sich an Isabella rächen wollen, weil er sie nicht hatte haben können und wollte ihr Leben ruinieren. Und in mir hatte er den perfekten Mitspieler gefunden, blind vor Eifersucht, habe ich ihm alles geglaubt. Das würde ich jetzt bis an mein Lebensende bereuen.

Ich lass den Bericht zu Ende und dann brannte nur noch ein Wunsch und zwar der, sie sofort suchen zu gehen. Aber das würde James viel besser können als ich.

Ich weiss jetzt, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe, jetzt muss ich anfangen etwas zu tun, um ihn wiedergutzumachen. Ich griff zum Telefon, rief einen Bekannten bei der Polizei an und zeigte diesen Hurensohn von einem Fotografen, wegen Betrugs, Raub und versuchter Vergewaltigung an. Ich gab der Polizei alle Details, die ich habe.

Als ich auflegte ist ein wenig von dem Druck abgefallen, aber da ist dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass mir fast die Brust eindrückt. Es ist eine unheimliche Ahnung, dass in den letzten Monaten mit Bella irgendetwas schreckliches passiert ist.

Jetzt versuchte ich mich an jeden Satz und an jedes Wort von ihr zu erinnern und jetzt kann ich etwas sehen, was ich damals nicht hatte sehen wollen, die Wahrheit die aus ihren Augen sprach.

Diese Augen, die mich nie angelogen haben.

Was soll ich jetzt machen?

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und ich beschloss, mich einen Augenblick hinzulegen, bevor ich weitermache. Ich muss sie so schnell wie möglich finden, aber das muss James erstmal übernehmen. Es wird mit Sicherheit einfacher für sie, James zu sehen, als mich. James muss sie vorsichtig darauf vorbereiten, mich wiederzusehen. Sie hasst mich bestimmt.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und ließ mich auf die Seite des Bettes fallen, die ich seit Monaten gemieden habe. Natürlich war ihr Duft verschwunden, aber ich dachte an das letzte mal, als sie genau hier gelegen hat. Wie sehr habe ich sie verletzt? Sie war so zart, so rein...so Bella.

Unruhig wälzte ich mich im Bett herum und mein Blick fiel auf ihren Nachttisch. Die Schublade war nicht richtig zu und ich sah etwas rotes durch den schmalen Schlitz. Ich zog die Schublade ganz auf und da lag das Tagebuch, dass ich ihr geschenkt habe. Sie hatte sich damals so darüber gefreut.

Als ich es in die Hand nahm, hatte ich das Gefühl es zu entweihen, aber die absolute Notwendigkeit ihr nahe zu sein siegte.

Ich schlug es auf und las.

25. Juni 2007

Oh mein Gott! Meine Hand zittert während ich das hier schreibe. Wenn ich so zurück sehe, sehe ich einen Weg, den ich nie wieder gehen wollte, den es wird sich eine neue Tür für mich öffnen. Morgen, nach einigen anstrengenden und schwierigen Tagen, werde ich heiraten. Ich, verheiratet. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wer würde mir das glauben? Du Esmeralda? Oder du Jessica?

Ja, von dem Augenblick an, an dem ich Edwards Heiratsantrag angenommen habe, erlebte ich einige harte Tage. Madam Chantal machte mir mein Brautkleid, wir haben es zusammen aus einem Katalog ausgesucht und schneiderte es mir, es ist wunderschön, aber gleichzeitig schlicht und nicht zu pompös. Es ist schließlich keine kirchliche Trauung, da wir nur auf dem Standesamt heiraten.

In diesen Tagen gingen viele Leute im Haus ein und aus. Sie waren alle elegant gekleidet und hatten alle etwas mit der Hochzeit zu tun. Hochzeit! Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, in wenigen Stunden, würde ich eine verheiratete Frau sein. Ich war glücklich. Das Schicksal, dass es lange Zeit nicht so gut mit mir gemeint hat, zeigt mir jetzt ein freundliches Gesicht. Der Unterschied zwischen meinem jetzigen Leben und das im Heim, war wie der Unterschied zwischen Himmel und Hölle.

Das Heim...der Ort an dem ich die schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens verbracht habe. Aber daran will ich jetzt nicht denken, nichts soll mein Glück trüben, es ist als ob es Blumen regnet und ich liebe meinen zukünftigen Mann. Edward hat viel Geld, ja, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Ich liebe seinen vielschichtigen Charakter, seine grünen Augen, vor allem, wenn sie mich ansehen, seine imponierende Körperhaltung, seine Intelligenz. Ich liebe die Verletzlichkeit, die er manchmal zeigt und auch die Momente wenn er mit mir zusammen ist und er kurz davor ist seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Und was das wichtigste ist, er empfindet etwas für mich. Ich könnte mich sogar als die Mutter seiner Kinder sehen und wie ich an seiner Seite alt werde. Gott, lass bitte nicht zu, dass irgendetwas das Ruiniert.

Ein mächtiges Gefühl der Schuld überfiel mich und ich klappte das Tagebuch schnell wieder zu.

Es war wie eine Stück aus einem Märchen, Aschenputtel entflieht ihrer schrecklichen Vergangenheit, um an der Seite ihres Prinzen glücklich zu werden. Dieser Prinz war nicht ich...Der Prinz zerstörte seine Prinzessin nicht. Wenn ich an all das dachte, was ich zu ihr gesagt habe, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich Isabella Swan wirklich zerstört habe.

Mit zitternden Fingern klappte ich das Tagebuch wieder auf und las weiter, ich lass Isabellas Gedanken zu unseren Flitterwochen, was sie über mich dachte, über meine Versuche, sie unsere Hochzeitsnacht vergessen zu lassen. Das war eine Sache, die ich mir nie verzeihen würde und wie es aussah, würden noch einige dazukommen.

Sie hat so eine unschuldige Art ihre Gefühle auszudrücken und so wenig Selbstbewusstsein. Ja und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Selbstbewusstsein noch einen Tiefschlag dazu bekam.

Meine Kopfschmerzen waren weg, aber sie waren durch die schrecklichsten Schuldgefühle ersetzt worden, gemischt mit Trostlosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Wie es auch schon meine Eifersucht getan hat, fraßen mich diese Gefühle förmlich auf.

Ich schlug wieder eine neue Seite in dem Tagebuch auf und las weiter.

Jetzt konnte ich mit eigenen Augen lesen, wie die Freundschaft zwischen Jacob und Isabella verlaufen war und das es wirklich nur reine Freundschaft war. Ich musste aber auch lesen, dass sie sich nicht getraut hat, es mir zu erzählen. Isabella hat ihre Angst vor mir nie ganz verloren und sie hat Recht behalten. Selbst wenn sie versucht hätte es mir zu erklären, wusste ich nur zu gut, dass ich ihr nicht geglaubt hätte.

Das war ihr letzter Eintrag in dieses Buch und ich konnte lesen, dass sie die Veränderungen natürlich bemerkt hat und nicht wusste wie sie damit umgehen soll. Ich war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, Victorias Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatte sich verändert und sie hatte niemanden, mit dem sie darüber reden konnte. Warum habe ich sie so leiden lassen? Warum habe ich nicht bemerkt, dass jemand wie Bella nicht zu einem Betrug fähig ist?

Sie hatte sich trotz allem in mich verliebt und ich habe ihre Gefühle mit Füßen getreten.

Mir war, während ich ihr Tagebuch gelesen habe, etwas klar geworden. Etwas, was ich noch vor wenigen Stunden auf schärfste abgestritten hätte, aber das konnte ich jetzt nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem ich ihre, mit so viel Gefühl geschriebenen, Worte gelesen habe.

Meine Augen waren müde und...feucht?

Moment!

Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und merkte, dass ich weinte...Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und ich habe einen Knoten im Hals.

Hier in meinem Haus, vor meinen Augen, war die ganze Zeit über das gewesen, was ich gesucht hatte, das was ich in den Fotos nicht gefunden habe, der Beweis für Bella's Unschuld.

Ich war blind gewesen vor Eifersucht, habe ihre Gefühle mit Füßen getreten und sie aus ihrem zu Hause geworfen. Ich habe ihr Märchen zerstört.

Als ich sie weggeschickt habe, hat sie mein Herz mitgenommen.

Ja, ich war endlich dazu bereit zuzugeben, dass ich mich in Isabella Swan verliebt habe.

Nein, ich liebe sie!

Edward Cullen 05. Juni 2008

Zwei Tage habe ich mein Zimmer jetzt schon nicht mehr verlassen. Ich las immer und immer wieder Bellas Tagebuch und fand in den Worten die ich las, die Essenz der Frau wieder, die ich verloren habe. Ich fand auch mich in ihren Worten, aber nicht wie ich wirklich war, sondern wie sie mich gesehen hat. Ich kann nicht von mir behaupten perfekt zu sein und noch viel weniger kann ich mich als guten Menschen bezeichnen. Es gibt nicht eine Seite in dem Buch, auf der ich nicht meinen Namen finde und jetzt weiss ich es, sie hat mich nicht nur bewundernd angesehen, sie hat all ihre Bewunderung niedergeschrieben.

Ich nahm keine Anrufe entgegen, ich aß nicht, ich trank nicht, ich wartete nur auf James. Er musste mir helfen, er musste sie finden und mir dann helfen, sie um Verzeihung zu bitten.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür.

„Was?" Meine Stimme war rau.

„Mr. James wartet in ihrem Büro auf sie." Hörte ich Laurent durch die geschlossene Tür. Das waren die Worte, auf die ich gewartet habe, während ich den inneren Dialog von Bella Swan gelesen habe. Meiner Bella...

Sie war die ganze Zeit über wirklich meine gewesen.

Schnell ging ich in mein Bad und wusch mir mein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Gegen mein zerknittertes Hemd und die noch schlimmer aussehende Hose, konnte ich jetzt nichts machen.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich in mein Büro und sobald ich James in die Augen sah wusste ich, dass etwas gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Er war blass und sah aus, als ob er fürchterliche Nachrichten für mich hat.

Angst kroch in mir hoch und ich sah auf die Ordner, die James auf den Tisch gelegt hat. Er sagte nichts, sondern betrachtete mich und meinen Zustand nur.

Bevor ich mich setzte, schüttete ich mir einen Whisky ein und stellte das Glas auf den Tisch. Ebenfalls schweigend, setzte ich mich hin, griff nach dem Ordner und fing an zu lesen.

Das erste was ich las war, dass sie wirklich wieder im Café Paris arbeitete und auch wieder in ihrer alten Wohnung wohnte. Das war ja einfacher, als ich gedacht habe. Jetzt muss ich nur alles dafür tun, dass sie mir verzeiht.

Jetzt zählt nur noch Bella, alles Geld der Welt war mir egal, genau wie meine Verträge und Projekte. Ja, am Anfang ging es mir nur ums Geld, aber ich habe damals auch darüber nachgedacht unsere Ehe zu verlängern und in den letzten Tagen habe ich den Grund dafür gefunden. Es ist so einfach wie auch rätselhaft, ich würde all meinen Besitz dafür hergeben, wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte und jedes Wort das ich zu ihr gesagt habe, für mich behalten könnte. Ich wollte sie, ich wollte, dass sie bei mir ist.

Sie ist die Herrin meines Herzens und momentan ist es eingefroren. Jetzt werde ich um die Frau kämpfen die ich liebe und wenn es bis zu meinen Tod sein muss.

Aber zuerst brauche ich alle Informationen über sie, die ich kriegen kann.

Das nächste Blatt das ich in die Hand nahm, war eine Bericht aus dem Krankenhaus und meine Augen blieben an einem Wort hängen.

Frühgeburt...Geburt?

Sofort sah ich zu James, der erwiderte meinen Blick und schien seinen Kugelschreiber zerbrechen zu wollen.

„Was...was bedeutet das?" Ich traute mich nicht, meine Befürchtungen auszusprechen.

„Ließ weiter." Sagte er nur.

Ich lass den Bericht zu Ende und mein Herz schlug schmerzhaft in meiner Brust. Dort stand, dass Bella mit Zwillingen schwanger gewesen war und beide Babys verloren hat. Das Mädchen war tot geboren worden und der Junge war nach nur 72 Stunden gestorben. Dann folgten die Geburtsurkunden und auch die Totenscheine.

Die Worte waren kaum in mein Gehirn eingedrungen, als das Glas mit dem Whisky an der Wand zerschellte.

„Das kann nicht sein..." Murmelte ich, während mein Gehirn kaum dazu fähig war, die Worte zu assimilieren. Der Ordner flog dem Glas hinterher und ich sprang von meinem Stuhl. Meine Finger zerwühlten meine Haare, während mein Inneres genauso zerwühlt war.

„Das kann nicht sein..." Murmelte ich wieder und wusste nur zu gut, dass es doch so sein konnte. Ich hatte nicht Verhütet und sie geschwängert...das erste mal, als ich sie zu meiner gemacht hatte, ihr ihre Unschuld genommen hatte, da hat sie unsere Kinder empfangen.

„Mrs...Cullen..." Fing James an, er schien nicht genau zu wissen, wie er Bella nennen soll. „Sie ist Gestern aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden."

Dieser Satz legte einen Schalter in meinem Kopf um und ich verstand jetzt eine Unterhaltung, die ich in unseren Flitterwochen mit Bella geführt habe..

„_Wenn man keine Gründe mehr hat auf dieser Welt zu leben, sollte das Leben einfach aufhören."_

Jetzt wurde mir auf grausame Weise der Sinn hinter diesen Worten bewusst. Wenn ich sie nicht schnell fand, würde sie sterben. Sie hat mir einmal gesagt, dass ich der einzige Grund sei, für den sie lebt. Sie hätte für ihre Kinder gelebte, unsere Kinder, aber die lebten nicht mehr und sie hatte keinen Grund mehr zu leben.

Wie ein Irrer rannte ich aus meinem Büro und schrie James zu.

„Ruf das Krankenhaus an und sag Bescheid, dass eine Patientin auf dem Weg ist, die in Lebensgefahr schwebt!"

„Aber..." James kam hinter mir her.

„TU WAS ICH DIR SAGE!" Schrie ich hysterisch.

Ich rannte die Treppen hinunter und aus der Tür. Laurent rannte hinter mir her, aber ich gab ihm keine Chance mich zu fahren. Ich sprang in mein Auto und gab Gas.

Lass es Bitte nicht zu spät sein!


	29. 05 Juni 2008

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 05. Juni 2008

Ich war ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch die Straßen gejagt und kam mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihrem Haus zum stehen. Nachdem ich den Bericht gelesen habe, war mir eins klar, sie würde mir nie verzeihen, aber ich werde um sie kämpfen, um ihr Leben.

Ich sprang aus dem Auto und rannte eine Frau um, die gerade aus Bellas Haustür kam.

„Hey!" Schrie sie hinter mir her. „Wo wollen sie den hin?"

Ich hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, ich musste zu Bella. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rannte ich die Treppe herauf. Die Frau schrie immer noch, aber sie zählte nicht, Bella war das einzige was zählte.

Mit einem gezielten Tritt gegen das Schloss, machte ich die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf.

„BELLA!" Schrie ich wie ein Irrer, aber sie war nicht zu sehen. Die Tür zum Bad war zu und abgeschlossen, aber ich konnte Wasser rauschen hören.

„BELLA!" Schrie ich wieder und trat gegen die Tür. Die Frau war hinter mir und hatte ihr Handy in der Hand. „RUFEN SIE EINEN KRANKENWAGEN! SCHNELL!" Schrie ich sie an, bevor auch diese Tür nachgab.

Mir wurde eiskalt, als ich den zugezogenen Duschvorhang um die Wanne sah und das Wasser, dass sich auf dem Boden sammelte. Mit zitternden Händen zog ich den Vorhang auf und versteifte mich, als ich sie sah.

Endlich hatte ich sie gefunden, dass was noch von ihr da war, dass was ich aus ihr gemacht hatte.

Bella lag in der vollen Badewanne, das Wasser war blutrot, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ich konnte die Schnitte an ihren Handgelenken sehen.

Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt, ich reagierte nur noch. Ich steckte meine Arme in die Wanne, hob Bella heraus und legte sie vorsichtig auf die Matte davor, dann nahm ich ein Handtuch, zerriss es und wickelte die Streifen über ihre Wunden. Ich dankte Gott dafür, dass meine Instinkte funktionierten und nahm sie wieder auf meine Arme. Sie trug ein dünnes Shirt, war aber trotz des warmen Wasser ganz kalt und ihre Lippen waren blau.

Mit ihr auf dem Arm, ging ich an der Frau vorbei, die immer noch aufgeregt in ihr Handy sprach. Ich rannte die Treppe wieder herunter und wusste, dass ich nicht auf den Krankenwagen warten konnte. So vorsichtig wie möglich legte ich Bella auf den Rücksitz und deckte sie mit meiner Jacke zu. Verzweifelt versuchte ich ein Lebenszeichen an ihr zu entdecken, aber da war nichts.

„Was habe ich getan?" Ich sprang wieder ins Auto , warf den Wagen an und trat aufs Gas. Wieder raste ich durch die Straßen, diesmal zum Krankenhaus. Ich ignorierte die roten Ampeln und die wild hupenden Autos um mich wieder beobachtete ich sie im Rückspiegel und murmelte. „Bitte stirb nicht."

Vor der Notaufnahme wartete man, Dank James, schon auf uns. Ich stieg schnell aus und hob Bella vom Rücksitz, aber sie wurde mir fast sofort aus den Armen gerissen und auf eine Bahre gelegt. Ich rannte hinter ihnen her in die Notaufnahme. Sie schrien irgendwelches Kauderwelsch und fuhren mit ihr durch eine große Flügeltür.

Als ich hinter ihr her wollte, schlangen sich irgendwelche Arme um mich und hielten mich fest. Ich kämpfte gegen diese Arme an, aber sie waren dazu da, um mich aufzuhalten.

„Lass mich!" Schrie ich den Sicherheitsmann des Krankenhauses an, aber er war gut für solche Situationen trainiert.

„Wenn sie sich nicht beruhigen, muss ich sie bitten zu gehen." Sagte er mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme.

Wütend sah ich auf die Tür, durch die Bella verschwunden war, ich konnte sehen, dass sich Schatten hinter der Tür bewegten, mehr nicht. Plötzlich assimilierte ich alles was gerade passiert war und ein unmenschlicher Schrei kam aus meinem Inneren, mit dem ich all meine Verzweiflung hinaus schrie. Ich sank auf meine Knie und fing an zu zittern. Ich war hier in dem Krankenhaus, in dem meine Kinder zur Welt gekommen und gestorben waren. Es war meine Schuld, dass ich während der Schwangerschaft nicht bei ihr gewesen war, ihr nicht geholfen habe, sie nicht vor allem beschützt hatte. Und jetzt war Bella da drin und kämpfte um ihr Leben.

In dem Moment hörte ich polternde Schritte hinter mir, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft aufzustehen und zu schauen, wer da kam. Dann wurde ich an meinem Kragen gepackt und auf die Füße gezogen. Es war Jacob, ich rührte mich nicht, als er knurrend ausholte und mich mit einem gezielten Faustschlag gegen die Wand beförderte, direkt darauf spürte ich seine Faust in meinem Magen.

Ich wehrte mich nicht, ich hatte all diese Schläge verdient und noch viele mehr. Hoffentlich machte er weiter und zerstörte mich, wie ich Bella zerstört hatte. Sollte sie sterben...würde ich es auch, so einfach war das und so egoistisch, wie immer.

„Jacob! Stopp!" Hörte ich eine Frauenstimme, die ich als die von Leah identifizieren konnte.

Er hörte sofort auf und ich fiel wieder auf meine Knie. Zu dem Blut von Bella auf meinem zerknitterten und feuchten Hemd, kam jetzt noch meins dazu. Der Sicherheitsmann kam zu uns gerannt und nahm Jacob mit.

Wieder hörte ich Schritte und sah eine kleine, dunkelhaarige Frau auf mich zukommen.. Sie hatte vom weinen rote Augen und sah mich voller Hass an, schien mir aber gleichzeitig helfen zu wollen. Die junge Frau sprach einen Pfleger an,der gerade vorbei kam.

„Können sie mir bitte Mull und etwas Alkohol besorgen?" Fragte sie höflich.

Der Mann sah erst sie und dann mich an, aber mir war es egal, was er über mich dachte. Das einzige was er nicht versuchen sollte war, mich hier weg zu bringen. Ich würde meine Fingernägel in den Fußboden krallen und mich nicht eher bewegen, bevor ich nicht wusste, was mit ihr ist.

Ich machte meine Augen zu und sah sofort ihr Gesicht vor mir, nicht das schöne und freundliche Gesicht von früher, nein, ich sah ihr extrem blasses und lebloses Gesicht vor mir. Das war die Konsequenz meines entsetzlichen Handelns gewesen. Jetzt bekam ich meine Belohnung dafür, dass ich nicht zugeben wollte, dass ich sie liebte. Ich würde sie für immer verlieren.

Ohne Vorwarnung spürte ich etwas kühles und brennendes an meiner Schläfe. Ich machte die Augen wieder auf und sah, das die dunkelhaarige mir mein Gesicht säuberte. Das hatte ich nicht verdient, ich kannte sie nicht mal, aber sie schien zu wissen, wer ich war.

„Wer sind sie?" Murmelte ich mit meiner aufgeplatzten Lippe.

„Alice..." Antwortet sie schlicht. „Eine Freundin von Bella."

„Aus dem Heim?" Fragte ich, obwohl ich mich nicht an ihren Namen oder ihr Gesicht erinnern konnte.

„Nein...aus dem Café Paris."

Sie drückte fest auf meinen Wunden herum und das tat höllisch weh, aber ich verkniff mir meine Flüche. Diese Frau schien genauso anständig wie Bella zu sein.

Und wieder kamen Schritte auf uns zu, aber es war nicht Jacob, sonder ein großer, blonder, junger Mann, der direkt zu uns kam. Er sah mich einen Augenblick prüfend an und wand sich dann an Alice.

„Ich bin sofort gekommen, als ich deine Nachricht erhalten habe. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bellas Nachbarin hat im Café angerufen und gesagt, dass ein Irrer Bellas Leiche weggeschleppt hat...

Oh Jasper...ich glaube, Bella wollte sich umbringen." Sie ließ den Mull fallen, mit dem sie mich sauber gemacht hatte und warf sich weinend in seine Arme.

Ich fühlte mich, wie der Eindringling, der ich war. Auch ich wollte weinen, konnte es aber nicht. Ich war schließlich der Verursacher des Ganzen und ich hatte kein Recht auf Trost. Bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, fragte ich.

„Was...was ist mit dem Babys passiert?"

Alice ließ Jasper los und drehte sich langsam zu mir um.

„Du bist...der Vater der Kinder, stimmts?"

Ich wusste nicht, was Bella ihr erzählt hatte, oder was sie wusste.

„Ja." Antwortete ich und war felsenfest davon überzeugt.

Ich werde nie wieder an Bellas Unschuld zweifeln.

Alice holte aus, legte die ganze Kraft ihres kleinen Körpers in die Ohrfeige, die auf meiner Wange brannte.

„Alice...Bitte." Sagte Jasper ruhig und hielt ihre Hand fest, bevor sie mich noch einmal schlagen konnte, noch ein Schlag, den ich mehr als verdient habe.

„Du weißt genau, dass er es verdient hat Jasper. Er hat sie einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen...Er ist ein verdammter Bastard!" Sie wollte sich auf mich stürzen, ich hätte mich nicht gewehrt, wenn sie es geschafft hätte. Aber Jasper hielt sie auf. Man konnte merken, wie sehr sie Bella liebte und sie wollte sie einfach nur beschützen.

Jasper legte ihr fest den Arm um die Schulter und brachte sie weg. Innerlich weinte auch ich um Bella, aber meine Tränen schienen in meinem Brustkorb fest zustecken und übten dort einen schmerzhaften Druck aus.

„Familie von Isabella Swan?" Fragte eine dunkle Stimme. Ich sah auf, der Arzt kam mir bekannt vor, er trug einen grünen Kittel, der voller Blut war. Ihrem Blut.

„Das bin ich." Ich ging auf ihn zu und war dankbar, dass die anderen in dem Moment nicht da waren. „Ich bin ihr Mann."

„Ich bin..." Der Arzt hielt mir seine Hand hin und schien auch mich in dem Moment zu erkennen.

„Emmett McCarthy..." Sagte ich, jetzt hatte ich ihn erkannt.

„Mr. Cullen?" Fragte er erstaunt.

„So ist es...etwas lädiert, aber ich bins."

„Das sollte sich jemand ansehen..." Fing er an.

„Nein, ich brauche nichts..." Ich holte tief Luft und sah ihm in die Augen. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Er sah mich schweigend an und schien zu überlegen, was er mir sagen konnte und was nicht.

„Es geht ihr sehr schlecht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mal von den tiefen Schnitten abgesehen, besteht die Gefahr, dass sie neurologische Schäden zurückbehält. Sie war zu lange unter Wasser, die Schlafmittel die sie genommen hat und der nicht auskurierte Kaiserschnitt...das alles zusammen ist sehr viel für so einen zarten Menschen...Sie hat mehrere Bluttransfusionen bekommen und wir haben ihr den Magen ausgepumpt...aber es sieht nicht gut aus..."

Mehr konnte ich von ihm nicht verlangen, er war ehrlich zu mir gewesen. Sie würde sterben...sie war noch viel zu jung...

„Die Schnitte die sie ausgeführt hat, waren sehr präzise, sie wusste genau, wo sie schneiden muss..."

„Wann..." Kann ich sie sehen. „...wie lange müssen wir warten, um Gewissheit zu haben?" Wie konnte eine einfache Frage so weh tun?

„Ehrlich...?" Mit der Frage hatte er meine Frage schon fast beantwortet.

„Ja."

„Es hängt viel von ihr und ihrem Lebenswillen ab..."

Ihrem Lebenswillen, wenn sie selber versucht hat sich das Leben zu nehmen. Wenn sie keinen Grund fand zu bleiben... würde sie einfach gehen. Sie würde die Linie überschreiten und mich hier lassen, ohne sie.

„Kann ich sie sehen?" Ich würde ihr alles sagen, ich würde ihr sagen, dass sie mir mein Herz aus der Brust gerissen hat und es von dem Moment an, als wir uns zum ersten mal geküsst haben, ihr gehört hat.

„Es werden gerade noch die letzten Tests und Untersuchungen gemacht. Ich sag ihnen Bescheid..."

Er drehte sich um und ging, ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

Klarheit...jetzt habe ich sie. Jetzt ist mir klar, das wenn Bella stirbt, es nicht lange dauert, bis ich ihr folgen werde.

Und sollte sie leben...sollte sie leben, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass jeder Tag ihres Lebens ihr glücklichster wird, mit mir oder ohne mich.

Das ist das einzige Versprechen, dass ich ihr geben kann. Das ist das einzige, woran ich mich im Moment festhalten kann, damit ich nicht in die Schlucht der Verzweiflung, des Irrsinns und des Schmerzen falle, zu dem mein Leben geworden ist.

Ich saß Stunde um Stunde auf den harten Stühlen des Warteraums und hoffte auf irgendeine positive Nachricht, aber der Doc ließ sich nicht Blicken. Niemand kam, um mir zu sagen, dass ich sie sehen kann, das war das, was ich mir jetzt am meisten wünschte und brauchte.

So blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten und die Minuten zu zählen, während die Verzweiflung mich innerlich auffraß.

Ich fing an, im Warteraum auf und ab zu laufen, immer unter dem aufmerksamen Blick des Wachmannes. Er schien mir etwas sagen zu wollen, aber vielleicht machte mein Blick ihm klar, dass ich mich auf gar keinen Fall hier wegbewegen werde.

Die Leute die hereinkamen, sahen mich abschätzend an. Ich musste erschreckend aussehen, mit mein zerknitterten, blutbesudeltem Hemd, meinen verstrubbelten Haaren und meinem verbeulten Gesicht. Das war Bellas Blut und der Schmerz in mir, wurde immer und immer größer.

Was hatte ich getan? Fragte ich mich immer und immer wieder, während ich den Sekundenzeiger der Uhr, die an der Wand hing beobachtete. Nur mit meinen Worten und Taten, hatte ich in einer Frau den Wunsch geweckt zu sterben, obwohl sie eigentlich nur leben wollte...mit mir...glücklich...mit mir...

Ich ließ mich wieder auf einen der Stühle fallen und stützte meinen Kopf mit meinen Händen ab, in der Hoffnung, dass er dann nicht mehr ganz so schwer war, etwas was völlig unmöglich war.

Der Wachmann kam zu mir und wartete darauf, dass ich ihn ansah. Als ich das tat sagte er.

„Vielen Leuten, die in einer ähnlichen Situation wie sie waren..." Er räusperte sich. „Also, es hat ihnen geholfen, unsere kleine Kapelle zu besuchen."

Wie irre musste ich aussehen, dass dieser Mann mir riet, eine Kirche aufzusuchen? Ich war noch nie sehr religiös, oder gar gläubig gewesen und zweifelte doch stark daran das Gott, nachdem ich mich so verhalten hatte, wie ich es getan habe, mir zuhören würde. Aber ich folgte trotzdem der Wegbeschreibung des Wachmannes und ging zu der kleinen Kapelle des Krankenhauses.

Schon als ich die Tür der Kapelle öffnete, fühlte ich mich wie ein Eindringling. Seit der Beerdigung meiner Eltern hatte ich keine Kirche mehr betreten. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es einen so friedlichen und ruhigen Ort gibt.

Ich setzte mich auf eine der Bänke und betrachtete alles um mich herum. Die Kapelle war klein, aber es fehlte nichts. Es gab einen mittelgroßen Altar und darüber hing ein Kruzifix aus Holz. Auf dem Altar standen brennende Kerzen, die alles in ein warmes Licht tauchten. Vor mir sah ich die niedrige Bank, die dazu diente sich hinzu knien.

Hatte ich, nachdem was ich getan habe, ein Recht darauf? Sollte ich mich nicht eher dafür schämen, dass ich geboren wurde?

Ich würde es einfach versuchen. Ich kniete mich hin, faltete die Hände, sah zu dem Kruzifix und wollte beten. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis mir das Vaterunser wieder einfiel.

Leise murmelte ich die Worte vor mich hin und jetzt kamen die Tränen.

Ich bat um Vergebung, bat darum stark genug zu sein, um das alles durchzustehen. Ich bat um ein wenig von dem Mut, den Bella gehabt hatte, um ihre Kindheit zu überstehen.

„Herr.." Sagte ich und erklärte mich selber für verrückt, weil ich in einen leeren Raum sprach. „Ich brauche Hilfe."

Das waren die Worte, mit der man meinen inneren Kampf beschreiben konnte. Ich brauchte Hilfe und zwar schon seit Jahren, seit dem Tod meiner Eltern brauchte ich sie, die Hilfe, die ich nicht hatte haben wollen, als ich sie endlich gefunden hatte. Das Schicksal hat mir eine Frau geschenkt, die mich hätte retten können und ich habe sie in den Tod geschickt.

„Rette sie Herr." Bat ich immer wieder und erinnerte mich daran, wie ich mit meiner Mutter die Kirche besucht hatte. „Hilf mir dabei, all das Leid das sie erfahren musste, wiedergutzumachen. Du kennst meine Absichten, du weißt das, wenn du sie leben lässt, ich mich darum kümmern werde, dass Worte wie Schmerz, Leid und Lüge nie wieder ihren Weg kreuzen werden. Du weißt das sie es verdient, Bella verdient es glücklich zu sein."

Als ich dreizehn Jahre alt gewesen war, musste ich in der Schule das Buch Maria von Jorge Isaacs lesen, es war eine tragische Romanze. Damals hatte ich, aufgrund meines Verlustes, eine tiefe Abneigung gegen Romantik und Liebe gehabt. Ich wusste in dem Alter schon, was es bedeutet verlassen und hilflos zu sein.

Aber ich musste es lesen, um eine gute Note zu bekommen. Ich hatte den Autor dafür verflucht, dass er so log und seinen Lesern weismachte, dass der Tod einer geliebten Frau einen Mann in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte und ihn dazu veranlassen konnte, ihr folgen zu wollen.

Ich hatte ihn kritisiert und fand mich jetzt in der gleichen Situation. Efrain, die Hauptfigur des Buches, starb an seiner großen Liebe zu Maria.

Ich starb aus Liebe zu Isabella Swan. Wie hart und gleichzeitig schmerzhaft leidenschaftlich war die Wahrheit. Ich liebte sie und sie liebte mich.

Auch ich wollte sterben. Ich war ein egoistisches, arrogantes Tier, ohne Gefühle.

Ich betete, flehte und heulte weiter wie ein kleiner Junge. Dieser Junge, den ich ganz tief in meinem Inneren begraben hatte, als ich viel zu schnell erwachsen werden musste und der jetzt die Tränen weinte, die er sein ganzes Leben lang zurückgehalten hatte.

Ich hörte schwere Schritte hinter mir, drehte mich aber nicht um und trocknete auch meine Tränen nicht. Ich hatte meine Gefühle viel zu lange unterdrückt und fühlte, dass ich diese, an diesem Ort, ohne Angst freien Lauf lassen konnte.

Die Person die rein gekommen war, ging in die Bankreihe hinter mir, kniete sich ebenfalls hin und fing an zu beten.

Die Neugierde trieb mich dazu, mich umzudrehen und ich sah, dass es Jacob war.

Jacob sah mich einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an, dann seufzte er tief.

„Tut mit Leid was vorhin passiert ist." Murmelte er und seine tiefe Stimme hallte in der kleinen Kirche wieder. „Ich bin eigentlich nicht gewalttätig..."

Ich war so in meiner eigenen Welt eingeschlossen gewesen, dass ich nicht erkannt habe, welche Menschen wirklich Menschen waren. So wie der Mann, der jetzt hinter mir saß. Jetzt, wo meine Augen wirklich sahen, erkannte ich in seinem offenen Gesicht nur Freundlichkeit und Mitgefühl.

Ich antwortete nicht, meine Stimme gehorchte mir nicht.

„Nie hatte ich es geschafft das Bella...mich liebte...schon im Heim...hatte ich Angst sie anzusprechen, für mich war sie schon immer ein besonderer Mensch gewesen..." Er erzählte mir von ihr und so weh jedes Wort auch tat, musste ich es hören.

„Ich hab sie immer im stillen geliebt...und ich hab sie immer im stillen beschützt, soweit es mir möglich war. Klar, an dem Ort an dem wir waren, konnte ich nicht immer viel ausrichten. Da waren zwei Jungs in unserem Jahrgang...sie waren wütend auf das Leben und haben den anderen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht...Sie wollten sie und ich musste jeden Tag dagegen ankämpfen, ihnen nicht den Hals umzudrehen, damit sie Bella in Ruhe ließen. Ohne mich hätten sie Bella wirklich vergewaltigt...ich war da und hab sie gestört...konnte Bella dann aber nicht mehr helfen, weil sie direkt am nächsten Tag aus dem Heim verschwand..." Jacob seufzte wieder.

Ich setzte mich hin, um ihm weiter zuzuhören.

„Ich will nicht dein Feind sein..." Sagte er langsam. „Das könnte ich gar nicht, weil ich genau weiß das, trotz allem was du getan hast, sie dich über alles auf der Welt liebt." Ich fragte mich, ob das jetzt noch so sei.

„In unseren Gesprächen warst du oft ihr Thema Nr. 1 und ich verdanke ihr, mein neues Leben. Ohne sie wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, mir die Welt anzusehen und meine Wurzeln zu suchen. Und ich fand noch etwas viel wichtigeres, ich fand Leah und sie ist jetzt die Frau an meiner Seite, die ich nie wieder missen möchte."

Er musste mir nicht sagen, dass Bella ein Engel war, dass hatte ich selber auf schmerzlichste Weise herausgefunden.

„Der Doc hat gesagt, dass Bella neurologische Schäden zurückbehalten könnte. Ich hab vorhin mit ihm geredet...und..." Murmelte er weiter, aber ich hörte genau zu, auch wenn er mir jetzt etwas sagte, was ich schon wusste. „Und ich bin hierher gekommen, um für sie zu beten. Das bin ich ihr schuldig und noch viel mehr."

Er schlug mir freundschaftlich mit seiner großen Pranke auf die Schulter und sorgte dafür, dass meine Rüstung Risse bekam. Bis jetzt war James der einzige Mensch in dem ich so was wie einen Freund gesehen habe und jetzt sagte mir Jacob, dass er nicht mein Feind sein wollte.

„Wenn sie am Leben bleibt." Sagte ich mit rauer Stimme. „Werde ich alles was in meinen Möglichkeiten steht tun und noch viel mehr, damit sie glücklich wird."

„Das wird schwierig werden." Sagte Jacob und seufzte wieder. „Weil ich glaube, dass sie nur mit dir glücklich sein kann und du..."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie glücklich wird, mit mir oder ohne mich." Unterbrach ich ihn schnell und fragte mich gleichzeitig, wie ich es je schaffen sollte, mich von ihr Fern zu halten.

Jacob schlug mir nochmal kurz auf die Schulter, drehte sich dann um und ging. Er ließ mich mit meinen Schuldgefühle allein.

Ich blieb in der Kapelle sitzen und hoffte in der Stille etwas Erleichterung zu finden. Wieder hörte ich Schritte hinter mir, sie waren noch schwerer als die von Jacob und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich den Doktor auf mich zukommen.

„Sie können sie jetzt sehen." Sagte er und sah mich mitfühlend an.

Ich stand ohne ein Wort auf und folgte dem Doc. Diesmal hielt mich keiner auf, als ich durch die große Flügeltür ging. Es roch nach Chemikalien, Blut und Tod.

Es war ein penetranter Geruch und ich bekam Angst. Ich hatte immer damit geprahlt, dass mir solche Kleinigkeiten nichts ausmachten, aber jetzt war ich kurz davor zusammenzubrechen. Ich war wieder zehn Jahre alt und ging durch die gleichen Gänge, durch die ich damals gegangen war, um meine Eltern zu identifizieren. James hatte mich abhalten wollen, aber ich hatte darauf bestanden, ich musste sie sehen, sonst hätte ich mich nicht von ihnen verabschieden können.

Und jetzt war ich wieder hier und das Gewicht meiner eigenen Handlungen lag schwer auf meinen Schultern und der Schmerz den ich fühlte, war stärker als alles was ich bis jetzt gefühlt hatte.

Ich ging durch die zweite Tür und da sah ich sie.

Mein erster Impuls war es, meine Augen zu schließen und zu hoffen, dass es sich nur um einen sehr realistischen Alptraum handelt, der bald aufhört. Und wenn ich aufwache, würde ich an meine Frau gekuschelt in meinem Bett liegen und es hat nie einen Vertrag und keine Lügen gegeben.

Aber es war kein Alptraum, vor meinen Augen sah ich eine leblose Bella und es war meine Schuld.

Es steckten jede Menge Schläuche in ihr, ich konnte erkennen, dass sie künstlich beatmet wurde, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und es lagen dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen, ihre Haut war viel zu blass, sah aber noch immer aus wie weiche Rosenblätter, um ihre Handgelenke waren dicke Binden gebunden.

Hinter mir ging die Tür zu, ich hatte den Doc ganz vergessen. Langsam ging ich zu ihr und wurde wieder von ihrem unverwechselbaren Duft gefangen genommen, der sie selbst jetzt noch umgab und für mich stärker war, als es alle chemischen Gerüche es je sein könnten.

Dieser Duft nach Vanille war ihr natürlicher Duft und wenn der noch da war, gab es noch Hoffnung.


	30. 05 Juni 2008 II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 05. Juni 2008

….dann gab es noch Hoffnung.

Ich nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand, sie war so kalt und leblos. Neben ihr stehend untersuchte ich mit den Augen jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, während die Monitore monoton piepten.

Langsam hob ich ihre reglose Hand an mein Gesicht und sog diesen Duft ein, in den ich mich verliebt hatte. Dann legte ich ihre Hand an meine Wange, wohl wissend das, wenn sie wach gewesen wäre ich eher eine Ohrfeige von ihr bekommen hätte.

Ich drückte meine Lippen auf ihre Handfläche, besessen von dem Wunsch ihre Lippen auf meinen zu spüren und mit meinen Küssen all ihr Leid auszulöschen.

„Bella..." Ich drückte leicht ihre Hand und hoffte, dass sie mich hören konnte, dann beugte ich mich zu ihr runter, küsste ihre Wange und sprach jetzt direkt in ihr Ohr.

„Bella...ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst." Dessen war ich mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich versuchte es mir zumindestens einzureden. „Wenn du mich jetzt nicht hören kannst, dann wirst du es später hören, den ich habe vor das was ich dir jetzt sage, immer und immer und immer wieder zu wiederholen, auch wenn du es nicht hören willst. Ich werde darauf bestehen, dass du mir zuhörst...du hast das nicht gemacht." Ich schluckte bei meiner eigenen Dummheit, aber ich wollte ihr alles sagen, was ich fühlte.

„Du hättest mich dazu zwingen müssen dir zuzuhören...du hättest es tun sollen...verzeih mir...ich erwarte nicht, dass du das tust, aber ich muss es dir trotzdem sagen, weil ich dich liebe...Ich liebe dich Isabella Swan, auch wenn es jetzt zu spät ist..." Ich legte meine Lippen wieder auf ihre Wange und meine Tränen fielen auf ihr bleiches Gesicht.

„Dich...die einzige Person die dazu fähig gewesen ist, über all die Mauern zu springen, die ich um mich herum aufgebaut habe, damit keine Gefühle an mich heran kommen...ich verfluche mich tausend und ein mal, für das was ich getan habe...

und ich verdiene es, dass ich mich fühle, als ob mein Herz jeden Moment stehen bleibt...ich verdiene es, mich wie die schlimmste alles Bestien zu fühlen..." Noch nie hatte ich einen so langen und gefühlsbetonten Monolog geführt und ich merkte, dass es sich gut anfühlte und mir ein bisschen Frieden gab.

„Du hast mir etwas gestohlen, von dem ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich es besitze..." Ich beugte mich näher an ihr Ohr. „Etwas, dass jetzt dir gehört und das ich gar nicht wieder haben will...Isabella Swan, du hast mein Herz mitgenommen."

Das waren schöne Worte, aber sie konnten das nicht wieder gut machen, was ich getan habe.

„Verzeih mir." Bat ich wieder und hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Kopf gleich explodiert, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie erlitten hat.

In dem Moment dachte ich wieder an die...Babys. Auch diese unschuldigen Seelen habe ich, ohne es zu wissen, zerstört. Warum hatte sie es mir nicht gesagt? Sie hätte mich nicht zu Wort kommen lassen dürfen, sie hätte es mir sofort sagen müssen. Aber hätte ich, blind vor Eifersucht, Neid und Wut, meine Vaterschaft nicht sofort angezweifelt? Sie hatte das sofort gemerkt...Bella hat gewusst, dass ich ihr nicht glaube würde und ich sofort behauptet hätte das Jacob der Vater sei.

Wie ungerecht das Leben doch war, ich hatte kein Recht mich zu beklagen, aber musste es so hart sein? Wann habe ich gemerkt, dass ich wirklich lieben kann? Und warum muss die Frau die ich liebe wegen mir so leiden?

Ich blieb bei ihr sitzen, versuchte ihre Hand mit meiner zu wärmen und sagte ihr immer wieder die Gründe, wegen denen sie bei mir bleiben muss...

Aber es lag allein in ihrer Hand, ob sie wieder kommt, ich hoffe nur, dass meine Worte den Effekt haben, den ich will. Ich will sie nicht manipulieren, aber sie soll bei mir bleiben, sie soll wieder so zu mir gehören, wie früher.

Nach einer Weile, fühlte ich mich stark genug, um sie einen Moment allein zu lassen. Als ich wieder in den Wartesaal kam, sah ich Alice an der Wand lehnen. Ich wusste das ich mit ihr reden muss, aber sie sah mich so fest an, dass ich glaube nie mit ihr reden zu können.

Alice machte zwei Schritte auf mich zu und ich bereitete mich innerlich auf die nächste Ohrfeige vor, aber stattdessen streckte sie mir ihre Hand entgegen und ich konnte ein Foto erkennen. Ich nahm es entgegen und als ich sah was auf dem Foto war, zog sich mein Magen zusammen.

Es war das Foto von einem weißen Grabstein, auf dem zwei weiße Tauben aus Stein sitzen. Ich konnte auch die Namen erkennen.

Samantha Esme Swan und Samuel Carlisle Swan.

Als ich die Namen las, stand ich kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch.

Warum hat sie das getan? Meine Kinder trugen die Namen meiner Eltern, die ich nur ein einziges Mal ihr gegenüber erwähnt habe. Auch wenn sie mich hasst, sie hat mich nicht vergessen und auch nicht, dass ich der Vater ihrer Kinder bin.

Ich sah Alice an und sie gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich das Bild umdrehen soll. Das tat ich und konnte sehen, dass sie die Adresse des Friedhofs aufgeschrieben hat.

„Ihr...auch wenn sie es nie gesagt hat, hätte es gefallen, wenn du deine Kinder kennen gelernt hättest." Alice lächelte traurig. „Bella hat mir nie von dir erzählt, aber ich glaube, dass sie oft an dich gedacht hat."

„Danke...das du ihre Freundin bist..." Sagte ich mit einem Knoten im Hals.

„Sie ist die beste Freundin, die ich je gehabt habe." Sagte sie, drehte sich um und ging.

Ich setzte mich wieder in den Wartesaal, obwohl ich eigentlich nach Hause musste, um meine Kleidung zu wechseln, aber ich hatte Angst, dass sie wach wird und ich nicht da bin. Plötzlich vibrierte mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche, ich zog es raus und sah, dass es James ist. Wie ich ihn kannte, war er schon über alles informiert.

„Es tut mir so Leid Edward..."

„Du hast es gewusst..." Das war eine Feststellung, aber ich konnte nicht sauer auf ihn sein und ihn für mein Fehlverhalten verantwortlich machen.

„Eine Frau wie Bella...wie hättest du dich nicht in sie verlieben können...aber ich habe auch meinen Teil zu diesem ganzen Wahnsinn beigetragen. Aber Edward, überlege bitte genau, was du jetzt tun willst..." Erklärte er stockend.

„Das einzige was mich im Moment interessiert ist Bella. James...ich weiß, dass du eigentlich nicht mehr für mich arbeitest, aber ich möchte dich darum bitten, dass du zurückkommst und dich um meine Firma kümmerst. Du kennst meine Geschäfte besser als ich und ich kann mich jetzt nicht mit Geschäften beschäftigen...Bitte..." Sagte ich schnell.

Noch nie hatte ich James in dieser Form um etwas gebeten, aber ich brauchte ihn jetzt. Ich würde ihm das doppelte zahlen, wenn er es verlangt, dass Geld war mir egal.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich kümmere mich und werde dich auf dem Laufenden halten." Antwortete er ruhig.

„Danke James." Ich seufzte erleichtert.

„Du musst mir nicht danken...aber ich muss dir danken..." Kam es von ihm.

„Was meinst du?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wofür er mir danken will.

„Ich lese gerade in einer Zeitschrift den Bericht über die Geburtstagsfeier meiner Tochter und sehe, dass du sie begleitet hast." Erklärte er.

Das meinte er, seine Tochter hatte eine große Geburtstagsparty geplant und ihr Begleiter hatte sie in letzter Minute versetzt, da war ich eingesprungen, damit sie nicht allein gehen musste. James hatte ich davon nichts gesagt und seine Tochter anscheinend auch nicht. Aber ich schuldete James so viel, dass ich seine Tochter jederzeit wieder vor einer peinlichen Situation retten würde.

„Du musst mir nicht danken." Wiederholte ich seinen Satz.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du einen Moment nach Hause fahren solltest und dich ausruhen? Ich kann Laurent..."

„Nein James." Unterbach ich ihn fest. „Ich...ich kann hier nicht weg." Gab ich zu.

„Gut...wenn du etwas brauchst ruf mich an." Sagte er und legte auf.

Nach dem Gespräch fühlte ich mich seltsamer Weise etwas besser, aber ich konnte meine Augen nicht von dem Foto des Grabes meiner Kinder nehmen.

Ich hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis sie zu besuchen, aber ich hatte noch immer Angst, dass Bella aufwachen könnte und ich dann nicht da sei. Da kam Jacob mit einem Becher Kaffee ins Wartezimmer und ich hatte eine Idee. Er nickte mir zu, ich machte ihm ein Zeichen, daraufhin kam er zu mir und setzte sich neben mich.

„Ich hab nicht das Recht dazu dich um irgend etwas zu bitten und du kannst natürlich jederzeit nein sagen...Ich..." Ich hob meine Hand und zeigte ihm das Foto in meiner Hand. „Das ist das Grab meiner Kinder und ich...ich möchte sie gerne besuchen, aber ich habe Angst das...wenn ich gehe Bella..."

Ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen, brauchte es aber auch nicht. Jacob holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und drückte es mir in die Hand.

„Speicher deine Nummer ein und wenn was ist, rufe ich dich sofort an, Ok?"

Wie hatte ich Jacob nur so falsch einschätzen können? Wie hatte mich meine Eifersucht nur so blind machen können, jetzt konnte ich mir glatt vorstellen mit ihm befreundet zu sein, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

Ich tippte meine Nummer in Jacobs Handy und er gab mir eine Karte, auf der seine stand, dann ging ich in die Toilette, um mich etwas frisch zu machen.

Im Spiegel sah ich ein Gesicht, dass mir völlig fremd war. Fast mein ganzes Leben lang war mein Gesichtsausdruck immer gleichgültig und überheblich gewesen, jetzt sah mich ein blasses Gesicht an, in dem man Verzweiflung und Schmerz sehen konnte. Ich wusch mir schnell das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und versuchte etwas Ordnung in meine Haare zu bringen, damit ich nicht mehr ganz so irre aussah. Danach ging ich in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses, ich wusste, dass es dort einen kleinen Shop gab und hoffte dort etwas zum Anziehen zu finden.

Ich kaufte mir ein blaues Sweatshirt, zog es direkt an und ging dann aus dem Krankenhaus. Vor dem Krankenhaus stieg ich in ein Taxi und sagte dem Fahrer wo er hinfahren soll.

Da der Friedhof außerhalb liegt, brauchten wir eine gute halbe Stunde bis wir da waren. Mit jedem Kilometer den wir uns vom Krankenhaus entfernten, wurde der Krater in dem sich mal mein Herz befunden hat immer größer. Ich fühlte mich so leer, dass ich dem Fahrer beinahe gebeten hätte anzuhalten, damit ich mich von einer Brücke stürzen konnte und dieses furchtbare Gefühl endlich aufhörte. Aber ich war schuld an dieser Situation und hatte es auszuhalten.

Der Fahrer hielt vor dem Friedhof, ich bezahlte ihn, bat ihn aber auf mich zu warten. Vor dem Friedhof war ein Stand mit Blumen und ich ging direkt darauf zu. Noch nie hatte ich mich großartig für Blumen interessiert, außer denen im Garten meiner Mutter, der durch Bella wieder in seinem alten Glanz erstrahlte. Ich sah einen Strauss, der mir sehr gut gefiel, ich kaufte ihn, der Verkäufer erklärte mir, dass es Lilien sind.

Mit den Blumen ging ich auf den Friedhof, auf dem es genauso friedlich war wie in der kleinen Kapelle. Der Friedhof ist sehr schön gestaltet, mit vielen Bäumen und sehr weitläufig. Ich ging zu einem kleinen Häuschen, in dem einer der Arbeiter des Friedhofs saß.

„Guten Tag." Sagte er, sobald ich mich näherte und ich erwiderte seinen Gruß. „Was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte er freundlich.

„Ich suche dieses Grab." Ich zeigte ihm das Foto, dass Alice mir gegeben hat. Er sah es sich einen Moment an und sagte dann. „Die Gräber sind nummeriert, es ist das Grab Nr. 26. Sie müssen diesen Weg bis zum Ende gehen." Er zeigte auf den Weg zu seiner Rechten.

Ich bedankte mich und ging langsam den Weg entlang, den der Mann mir gezeigt hat. Ich betrachtete die Gräber und kam dem Grab Nr. 26 immer näher.

Meine Erinnerungen suchten sich diesen Moment aus, um mich an die Nacht vor unserer Hochzeit zu erinnern und an den Alptraum den Bella in dieser Nacht gehabt hat. Damals hat sie mir noch vertraut und mir ihren Traum erzählt, der mir jetzt eher wie eine Voraussage vorkam.

Endlich fand ich das Grab Nr. 26, es war sauber und nicht mit Blut befleckt. Der Grabstein war sehr schön und mit vielen kleinen Details geschmückt, es gab die zwei weißen Tauben und es war ein Blumenornament um die Namen gemeißelt. Die Namen, die Bella unseren Kinder gab und bei denen sie mich nicht vergessen hat.

Ich teilte den Strauss Lilien, kniete mich hin und legte unter jeden Namen ein Teil der Blumen. Für einen Moment machte ich die Augen zu und stellte mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn sie überlebt hätten. Das Mädchen wäre genauso zart und hübsch wie ihre Mutter , der Junge war ein Abbild von mir, ein kleine Don Juan, der die Unschuld seiner Schwester mit allen Mitteln verteidigte...

Ich machte die Augen wieder auf und zeichnete mit meinem Finger ihre Namen auf dem Grabstein nach.

„Wenn ihr mich hört..." Murmelte ich. „...möchte ich euch darum bitten mir zu helfen. Ich weiß, dass ich keine Hilfe verdient habe, aber ich liebe eure Mutter...ich brauche eure Mutter...Ich weiß auch, dass ich mich vor euch schämen sollte, aber ich musste kommen... ihre seid trotz allem auch meine Kinder und ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn ich euch hätte kennenlernen dürfen...ich habe alles ruiniert, aber ich möchte eine Chance es wieder gut zu machen und ich verspreche euch das, wenn eure Mutter am Leben bleibt, ich alles für sie tun werde, damit sie glücklich ist..."

Ich küsste meine Fingerspitzen und strich über den Grabstein, als mein Handy schellte. Erschrocken zog ich es aus meiner Tasche und hatte Angst, dass es schlechte Nachrichten sein könnten.

„Ja?"

„Edward?" Alice rief mich an.

„Alice...was..?" Ich traute mich nicht die Frage auszusprechen.

„Bella...sie haben sie auf die Intensivstation verlegt...der Arzt...Emmett hat gesagt, dass sie unter ständiger Überwachung steht." Erklärte sie mir stockend.

„Hat er gesagt...wie lange?"

„Nein." Antwortet Alice traurig. „Bis sie nicht selbständig atmet...kann man nichts weiter sagen, sagt Emmett."

Ich seufzte und fühlte mich wieder wie das größte lebende Monster.

„Danke Alice...ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du anrufst." Ich hätte eher ein Anruf von Jacob erwartet, mit ihm hatte ich einen besseren Draht.

„Jacob hat mich überredet, er glaubt...das du noch etwas für Bella tun könntest." Antwortet sie leise.

Als ich begriff was sie gesagt hat, schwieg ich einen Moment und dann platzte ich raus.

„Und was glaubst du?"

„Ich glaube, dass Bella es verdient glücklich zu sein."

Ja, dass war genau das, was ich auch glaubte. Ich musste den Waffenstillstand mit Alice aufrecht erhalten, sie war wichtig für Bella und somit auch für mich. Alice konnte mir helfen, meine Isabella wieder zu bekommen.

Ich beendete das Telefonat mit Alice und blieb noch eine halbe Stunde bei meinen Kindern. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund, fing ich an ihnen eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die meine Mutter mir immer erzählt hatte und an die ich mich noch Wort für Worte erinnerte.

Dann wurde ich langsam unruhig und wollte unbedingt sehen, wohin sie Bella verlegt haben. Aber bevor ich wieder ins Krankenhaus fuhr, musste ich erst nach Hause, mich duschen, umziehen und vielleicht auch etwas essen, ich wollte nicht auch noch krank werden.

Gut zwei Stunden später kam ich wieder im Krankenhaus an und mir kam am Eingang schon Dr. McCarthy entgegen, wie es aussah, war seine Schicht zu Ende.

Er bestätigte mir nochmal, das was Alice mir schon erklärt hat und wies mir den Weg zur Intensivstation.

Jetzt musste ich geduldig sein und hoffen, dass Isabella leben will.

Edward Cullen Juli...

Ein langer, zerstörerischer und verzweifelter Monat.

Bella war allen Untersuchungen unterzogen worden, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich war wie ein Schatten immer an ihrer Seite. Selbstverständlich kamen auch Alice, Jacob und Jasper regelmäßig zu Besuch, sie haben mich Mittlerweile halbwegs akzeptiert und wir gingen relativ normal miteinander um.

Vier Wochen voller Schmerz, Elend und noch mehr Schmerz.

Ich saß gerade in der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses und trank einen Kaffee, als ich James auf mich zukommen sah. Er sah müde aus und schien auch etwas abgenommen zu haben und auch das war meine Schuld, ich hatte ihn schließlich dazu überredet, sich um meine Firma zu kümmern. Aber mein Kopf funktionierte im Moment nicht richtig und ich hatte keinen Sinn für Geschäfte.

„Guten Morgen Edward." Begrüßte er mich und setzte sich zu mir.

„Hallo." Erwiderte ich und zeigte auf die Theke der Cafeteria. „Möchtest du etwas?"

„Erstmal einen Kaffee, dann sehen wir weiter." Bekam ich zur Antwort.

Ich holte ihm seinen Kaffee und auch noch einen für mich. Sobald ich wieder saß, erzählte er mir alle Neuigkeiten aus meinem Büro. Ich hörte ihm nur halb zu, meine Gedanken waren bei Bella. Ich hatte sie vorhin gesehen und sie war so dünn und blass, aber sie lebte.

„Du bist also noch mit Miss Swan verheiratet." Hörte ich James sagen.

„Was?"

„Ich habe das hier in deinem Schreibtisch gefunden." Er hielt mir eine seiner unausweichlichen Ordner unter die Nase. „Das sind die Scheidungspapiere, die ich damals aufgesetzt hatte und sie sind nicht unterschrieben."

Wie es aussah, hatte ich das irgendwie verdrängt. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, sie vor meinem Gespräch damals mit Bella in meinen Schreibtisch gelegt zu haben und da waren sie anscheinend geblieben. Ich hatte sie nie unterschrieben und ich hatte sie auch Bella nicht zum unterschreiben gegeben.

Ein Glücksgefühl machte sich in mir breit, ich hatte zwar jedem gesagt, dass ich Bellas Mann sei, hatte aber eigentlich geglaubt, dass ich rechtmäßig von ihr geschieden sei. Das würde zwar nichts daran ändern, dass ich sie noch immer zurückerobern muss, aber sie ist noch immer Mrs. Edward Cullen.

Ich hörte kleine und schnelle Schritte hinter mir, die ich Mittlerweile als die von Alice identifizieren konnte . Schnell drehte ich mich um und sah eine euphorische Alice auf uns zukommen.

„Alice..."

„Sie stößt die künstliche Beatmung ab." Sagte sie nur, aber für mich war das die beste Nachricht seit langem. Wenn Bella wieder selbständig atmete war das ein großer Fortschritt.

Hatte Gott mich wirklich erhört? Sollte ich eine zweite Chance bekommen?

Ohne mich von James zu verabschieden, er würde das verstehen, sprang ich auf und ging so schnell wie ich konnte auf die bekannte Station. Nicht gerade sehr sorgfältig wusch ich mir die Hände und zog den grünen Kittel an, wie immer wenn ich in Bella's Zimmer ging. Sie war blass und still wie immer, es hatte sich anscheinend nichts geändert. Doch plötzlich bewegte sich Bella und schien lautlos zu husten. Diese kleine Geste war für mich, als ob sie einen Weltrekord gebrochen hätte.

Sie lag wieder völlig still, aber es hat sich ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl in mir breit gemacht. Die Krankenschwester die bei Bella war, bat mich wieder zu gehen, selbstverständlich weigerte ich mich. Doch dann kam der Doc rein und baute sich vor mir auf und mit ihm wollte ich es mir nicht verscherzen, also ging ich lieber raus.

Sobald ich die Tür hinter mir zugemacht hatte, kam Alice auf mich zu gerannt und warf sich in meine Arme. Überrumpelt und überrascht umarmte ich sie, wir wussten beide, dass es jetzt mit Bella nur noch bergauf gehen konnte. Das Alice so vertraut mit mir umging, tat richtig gut.

Sie löste sich wieder von mir und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

„Emmett hat gesagt..."Sie lächelte unter Tränen. „...das, wenn sie alleine atmet, Bellas motorische Funktionen funktionieren und sie vielleicht keine großen neurologischen Schäden hat...Oh Gott! Ich will, dass sie gesund wird." Erklärte Alice euphorisch.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam der Doc aus Bellas Zimmer und wir gingen direkt auf ihn zu.

„Bella ist noch immer in einer Art Koma, aber das sie die künstliche Beatmung abweist ist das erste Zeichen dafür, dass sie bald aufwachen könnte." Erklärte Emmett uns ernst, aber selbst er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie hatte sich zwischen uns, fast so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entwickelt.

Ich seufzte erleichtert und legte wie selbstverständlich meinen Arm um die schmalen Schultern von Alice und drückte sie kurz an mich.

Edward Cullen August...

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen, Bella machte Fortschritte, aber nicht sehr große. Sie wurde nicht mehr künstlich beatmet und wenn ich bei ihr war, redete ich mir immer ein, dass sie einfach nur schlafen würde und jeden Moment aufwachen könnte. Manchmal bewegte sie sich sogar und ich saß angespannt neben ihr und wartete darauf, dass sie die Augen aufmacht und mich so ansah, wie nur sie es konnte.

Emmett hatte uns erklärt, dass die neurologischen Tests sehr gut aussahen und wir jeden Tag damit rechnen konnten, dass sie aufwacht.

Ich war ausnahmsweise mal zu Hause und frühstückte unter den strengen Augen Victorias. Sie hatte es sich zu Aufgabe gemacht, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mich anständig ernähre. Ich habe zwar etwas abgenommen, aber nicht sehr viel.

Ich hatte mit Victoria und Laurent gesprochen und ihnen alles erklärt, auch den riesengroßen Fehler den ich gemacht habe. Laurent hat mich ruhig angesehen und zu meiner Überraschung gesagt, dass er schon immer geglaubt hat, dass das „Mädchen" die richtige sei um mich zu ändern, er sich aber nicht ganz sicher gewesen war, ob sie nicht doch nur hinter meinem Geld her war.

Victoria hatte mit Tränen in den Augen gesagt, dass sie schon immer gewusst hat, dass Bella viel zu unschuldig sei um mich betrügen zu können. Wie alle anderen, waren auch sie viel weitsichtiger gewesen als ich, aber als meine Angestellten, hatten sie nicht viel machen können.

Nachdem Victoria mit der Menge die ich gegessen habe zufrieden war, stieg ich in mein Auto und fuhr wieder zum Krankenhaus.

Mein Schmerz, meine Verzweiflung und auch meine Wut, hatten Alice davon überzeugt, wie sehr ich alles bereute was geschehen war und es hatte sich eine so gesunde Freundschaft zwischen uns entwickelt, dass ich mich manchmal so fühlte, als ob sie die kleine Schwester für mich ist, die ich immer hatte haben wollen. Ihr Verlobter Jasper stand ihr immer zu Seite, hielt aber noch immer etwas Abstand zu mir. Er war misstrauisch und schien jederzeit bereit zu sein, seine Alice mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen, sollte ihr jemand etwas zu leide tun wollen.

Mit Jacob war es ähnlich wie mit Alice, auch er war mittlerweile von meiner Liebe zu Bella überzeugt und wir gingen sehr kameradschaftlich miteinander um.

Ich parkte vor dem Krankenhaus, stieg aus und machte mich auf den wohl bekannten Weg zu Bella. Einer von uns war immer im Krankenhaus und Heute war Jacob bei Bella, während ich zu Haus gewesen war. Der kam mir auch schon entgegen, sobald ich die Station betrat. Er sah mich ernst an.

„Was...was ist?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Sie ist...aufgewacht..." Antwortete er langsam.

Mein Körper reagierte sofort und wollte zu ihr rennen, aber Jacob legte mir seine große Hand auf die Schulter und hielt mich auf.

„Da ist noch was..."

„Was...was?" Ich wurde ungeduldig, ich musste jetzt zu Bella.

„Sie...Bella hat noch kein Wort gesagt, sie scheint in einer Art...Trance zu sein..."

Es war, als ob mich ein Baseballschläger am Kopf getroffen hätte...Bella hatte doch Schäden zurückbehalten. Jetzt war nur die Frage, schlimm die waren?


	31. 03 August 2008

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen 03. August 2008

Ich kämpfte mit all meiner Kraft dagegen an, alle aus dem Weg zu schuppsen und in das Zimmer von Bella zu rennen. Ich wollte ihr in die Augen sehen, ihre Stimme hören und endlich wieder meine geliebte Bella sehen.

Gleichzeitig versuchte ich mich darauf vorzubereiten, dass ich in ihren Augen nur Hass sehen würde. Aber dieser Hass würde verschwinden, sobald ich mit ihr über meine Gefühle reden würde.

Bella könnte Sachen nach mir schmeißen, mich schlagen, sie könnte mich beschimpfen und ich würde stur an ihrer Seite bleiben und stoisch alles über mich ergehen lassen, bis sie sich beruhigen würde. Auch wenn sie dafür Jahre brauchen würde, sie war es wert.

Alice stand plötzlich auch neben mir und sah mich an, als ob sie genau wüsste, was in meinem Kopf vorging. Jacob hatte noch immer seine Pranke auf meiner Schulter und hielt mich davon ab zu ihr zu gehen. Ich sah ihn verärgert und gleichzeitig bittend an, er seufzte und nahm seine Hand weg. Sofort war der Impuls wieder da, zu Bella zu rennen. Aber ich musste mich zuerst beruhigen und einen kühlen Kopf bekommen.

Ich sah zu Alice und die nickte leicht, jetzt war es an mir zu versuchen in ihren Kopf zu schauen, sie hatte Angst davor, wie Bella auf mich reagieren könnte und wie sie es verkraften würde. Und so wie Jacob mich ansah, dachte er genauso.

Sie hatten allen Grund dazu, dass schlimmste zu befürchten und ich war ihnen nicht böse, aber das hier ging weit über ihre Befürchtungen hinaus. Ich musste einfach zu ihr und konnte nichts dagegen machen. Ich würde nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie werfen...

Nein, ich würde nicht einfach nur einen Blick auf sie werfen, ich kannte mich gut genug, um das genau zu wissen. Ich musste mit ihr reden, ihre Stimme hören, ich hatte sie seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr bei mir gehabt.

Ich seufzte laut.

„Es wird ihr gut gehen." Versuchte ich Alice und Jacob zu beruhigen. „Ich werde...nichts tun, was sie aufregen könnte."

Sie sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie das wirklich beruhigen könnte, aber in konnte nicht länger warten. Ich drehte mich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zum dem Zimmer, in dem Bella lag.

Langsam machte ich die Tür auf, ich wollte Bella nicht erschrecken. Das Zimmer war in ein diffuses Licht getaucht und da sah ich sie.

Zart und blass wie immer, aber ihre Augen waren offen und sie starrte an die Decke des Zimmers.

In ihren schönen braunen Augen war nichts von dem Glanz zu finden, den ich früher immer darin gesehen hatte. So wie Früher, in den Tagen, als wir noch glücklich gewesen waren, so wollte ich ihre Augen sehen und nicht so matt und leblos wie jetzt.

Bella sah stur an die Decke, so als ob dort etwas fürchterlich interessantes stattfinden würde. Ihr Name blieb mir im Hals stecken und ich konnte sie nur ansehen, so wie ich es schon tausend mal gemacht hatte und ich war erleichtert, erleichtert darüber, das sie lebte, dass sie wach war, dass ihr Herz schlug.

Ich machte einige Schritte auf sie zu und sog ihren Duft ein. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Augen und sie sah mich an... ohne jedwede Emotion in ihren Augen.

„Bella..." Murmelte ich und fühlte mich unter ihrem starren Blick unwohl...ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn ich jetzt ihre Gedanken hätte lesen können. Erkannte sie mich? Hasste sie mich?

Sie sah mich weiterhin einfach nur an, so als ob sie weder mich noch ihre Umgebung richtig wahrnahm.

Ich machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und hoffte sie so zu irgendeiner Reaktion zu bringen. Es reichte mir nicht, dass sie wach war, ich wollte das sie mich erkennt, mir sagt, dass sie mich hasst, warum sie sich hat umbringen wollen...irgendetwas. Bella sollte irgendetwas sagen.

Ich beugte mich runter, bis mein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. In mir wuchs der unbändige Wunsch sie zu küssen, ihr Gesicht zu streicheln. Bella sah mir ohne Anzeichen einer Regung in die Augen.

Sanft drückte ich meine Lippen auf ihre Stirn und versucht all meine Liebe zu ihr in diese kleine Geste zu legen.

„Bella..." Sagte ich wieder. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass es dir gut geht...wie sehr ich es brauchte dich zu sehen...dich zu spüren..." Wieder legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre Stirn. „Zu wissen, dass du lebst."

Sie bewegte sich noch immer nicht, vielleicht schlief sie ja mit offenen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich...ich liebe dich Bella..." Ich war bereit dazu, diese Worte mein ganzes Leben lang zu wiederholen.

Ich richtete mich auf, nahm mein Augen aber nicht von ihren. Ich wollte sie wissen lassen, wie Leid mir alles tat und sie um Verzeihung bitten, ihr alles erklären.

Hinter mir ging die Tür auf und plötzlich stand Alice neben mir. Sie sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als sie den völlig verwirrten und abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck Bellas sah.

Bella sah uns an und dann sah sie sich langsam ihre Umgebung an, sie schien nicht zu verstehen, wo sie war und warum sie hier war. Dann machte sie die Augen zu, ihre Atmung wurde schneller und sie fing an zu zittern. Bella schluchzte laut und wand sich in ihrem Bett, ihre Erinnerung schien zurückgekommen zu sein.

Alice drehte sich mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck zu mir um.

„Geh und hol Emmett..." Bat sie mich und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, mein Glücksgefühl verschwand sofort.

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Hinter mir hörte ich, wie Alice versuchte Bella zu beruhigen.

Jacob wartet vor der Tür und mein Gesicht schien ihm alles zu sagen. Ich bat ihn darum, Emmett zu suchen, ich wollte nicht zu weit von Bella weg. Jacob machte sich sofort au den Weg, während ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und meinen Kopf mit meinen Händen stützen musste.

Wie sollte ich damit umgehen? Es war noch nicht oft vorgekommen, dass ich eine Situation nicht im Griff hatte, aber Bella hatte von Anfang an all meine Grenzen überschritten und sie zum Einsturz gebracht. Ich hatte mit ihrer Ablehnung und ihrem Hass gerechnet und mir zurechtgelegt, wie ich sie wieder für mich gewinnen konnte, aber diese Apathie die sie gezeigt hatte, damit konnte ich nicht umgehen.

Ich hörte schwere Schritte hinter mir und wusste sofort, dass es Emmett war. Er sah mich tadelnd an und ging dann in Bellas Zimmer. Alice kam heraus und sah mich so missbilligend an, dass ich nicht wusste, ob ich sie ansprechen sollte. Aber sie kam direkt auf mich zu.

„Als du raus warst, hat sie sich etwas beruhigt aber...sie hat kein Wort gesagt." Sagte Alice langsam.

„Hast du das Emmett gesagt?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Ja, er untersucht sie gerade."

Es war, als ob wir wieder am Anfang wären, wieder saßen wir hier und warteten darauf, dass der Doc uns sagte, wie es um Bella stand und ob er etwas positives an ihrer Situation fand.

Emmett brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis er wieder zu uns kam.

„Was ist?" Platzte Alice heraus, bevor ich etwas sagen konnte.

„Körperlich scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, aber wir noch einige Untersuchungen an ihrem Gehirn machen müssen...die Tatsache...das sie nicht spricht...scheint der einzige neurologische Schaden zu sein. Ich möchte auch eine Psychiaterin hinzuziehen..." Als er die Psychiaterin erwähnte, bekam seine Stimme einen merkwürdigen Ton, aber er fing sich sofort wieder. „Wir dürfen ihren Selbstmordversuch nicht vergessen und versuchen herauszufinden, in welchen psychischen Zustand sie sich im Moment befindet."

„Wird sie wieder sprechen?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Die Untersuchungen werden zeigen, ob sie einen physiologischen Schaden durch den Sauerstoffmangel zurückbehalten hat, oder sich ihr Trauma durch das Schweigen zeigt. In beiden Fällen werden wir eine Lösung für das Problem suchen."

Untersuchungen und noch mehr Untersuchungen. Sollte man nicht annehmen, dass Ärzte alles wussten?

Ich schaffte es mein Temperament zu bremsen und Emmett nicht kräftig durch zu schütteln, obwohl ich gute Lust dazu hatte. Ich nickte nur schweigend und sah wieder Bellas abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck vor mir.

„Du musst nur fest daran glauben..." Alice sah mich an. „Ich glaube, dass das schlimmste überstanden ist."

Für sie vielleicht, aber für mich fing es jetzt erst an. Jetzt würde mein Kampf um unsere Liebe erst richtig anfangen, ich musste Bella jetzt mit allen Mitteln von meiner Liebe überzeugen.

Eine halbe Stunde später durften wir wieder zu Bella, sie war wieder ruhig gestellt und so sollte es, laut Emmett, bleiben, bis die Psychiaterin sie untersuchen konnte.

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl der neben ihrem Bett stand, sie sah etwas besser aus. Vielleicht hatte sie ja etwas gegessen, als sie wach gewesen war. Wieder überfiel mich das unbändige Verlangen, sie zu berühren, aber ich musste mich zurückhalten.

Für eine lange Zeit, saß ich einfach nur da und betrachtet sie, manchmal bewegten sich ihre Augenlider, so als ob sie träumen würde. Sicher träumte sie von unseren toten Kindern...die ich bald wieder besuchen wollte.

Alice drehte sich irgendwann um und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie war sehr feinfühlig und schien gemerkt zu haben, dass ich gerne mit Bella alleine sein wollte.

Es war gar nicht gut, dass Bella nicht sprach, ich hatte erwartete, dass sie ihren Schmerz und ihren Frust heraus schreien würde. Vorsichtig streichelte ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen ihre Wange, dann ließ ich sie sanft über ihre Stirn, ihre Augenbrauen und ihr ganzes Gesicht gleiten. Im Stillen betete ich wieder dafür, dass sie sich ganz erholen würde.

Ich blieb eine Stunde bei Bella und als ich herauskam, warteten Alice und Jasper vor der Tür.

„Jake hat gerade angerufen." Bemerkte Alice, als ich mich zu ihnen gesellte und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich Jacob schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. „Er musste mit Leah wegen einer dringenden Familienangelegenheit verreisen, er ist in ein paar Tagen wieder da."

Ich nickte nur. Wie hätte Bella wohl reagiert, wenn Jacob an ihrem Bett gestanden hätte?

Wieder stieg meine Eifersucht in mir auf, obwohl ich weder einen Grund, noch das Recht dazu hatte.

Alice ging in Bellas Zimmer und Jasper verabschiedete sich. Ich wartet, bis Alice wieder herauskam, heute Nacht würde ich bei Bella bleiben.

Als ich wieder in ihr Zimmer kam, war dieses komplett in ihren Duft getaucht und ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Ruhe bereitet sich in mir aus.

„Weißt du?" Fing ich an. „Seitdem du damals mein Büro verlassen hast, habe ich nicht für einen Moment aufgehört an dich zu denken. Ich habe etwas getan, was ich fürchterlich bereue, ich habe dein Tagebuch gefunden...das was ich dir vor einigen Monaten geschenkt habe..." Auch wenn sie mir nie verzeihen würde, so konnte ich ihr wenigstens erklären, warum ich es getan hatte. „...das, wo auf jeder Seite steht, wie sehr du mich liebst...ich hab dich so vermisst...es war fast schon zwanghaft...ich war der Letzte der die Wahrheit gesehen hat...und hier sind wir...du, gerade dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und ich..." Es gab keine Worte um mich und meine Situation zu beschreiben.

Es wurde leise an der Tür geklopft und ich wischte mir schnell meine Tränen aus den Augen. Es kam eine Ärztin rein, die ich nicht kannte, sie war jung, blond und sehr hübsch.

„Sind sie ein Angehöriger von Miss Swan?" Fragte sie mich geschäftig.

„Mrs. Cullen." Korrigierte ich sie automatisch und es hörte sich ziemlich brüsk an. „Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte ich mich sofort. „Sie ist meine Frau." Das war zumindest vor dem Gesetz noch so.

Ihr schien das ziemlich egal zu sein und sie kam lässig auf mich zu und gab mir die Hand.

„Meine Name ist Rosalie Hale, ich bin die Psychiaterin des Krankenhauses. Ihre Frau ist an mich überwiesen worden, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, hat sie versucht sich umzubringen." Die Ärztin sah mich misstrauisch an und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Es war ein Missverständnis." Gut, dass war eine lächerliche Ausrede, aber ich kannte Dr. Hale nicht gut genug, um ihr alles zu erzählen. „Wir hatten einen Streit und..."Ich schüttelte den Kopf und setzte mich wieder hin. Es gab keine Rechtfertigung für mein Handeln und die Ärztin würde schon selber merken, wie sehr ich Bella liebte und wie Leid mir alles tat.

„Tut mir Leid." Murmelte die Frau Doktor.

Sie ging zu Bella und ich konnte sehen, dass siech unter dem weißen Kittel ein spektakulärer Körper verbarg. Sie hob eines von Bellas Augenlidern an und leuchtet ihr mit eine kleinen Taschenlampe ins Augen.

In dem Moment kam Emmett durch die Tür und blieb wie eine Salzsäule stehen, als er die junge Ärztin sah, dabei sah ich einen seltsamen Glanz in seinen Augen.

„Ah, der Dr. McCarthy." Sagte Dr. Hale und sah ihn kurz an. „Ich wollte sie gerade suchen, sie müssen die Beruhigungsmittel der Patientin senken oder absetzte. Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder und dann sollte sie wach sein." Erklärte sie in sehr professionellem Ton.

Emmett nickte nur stumm.

Was Emmett nicht sehen konnte, war der Blick den die Frau Doktor ihm zuwarf, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

Was war das den?

Die beiden schienen eindeutig Interesse aneinander zu haben und eigentlich hatte ich Emmett als einen Mann kennen gelernt, der ein recht lockeres Mundwerk hatte und kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Aber bei Dr. Hale hatte es im anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen.

Ich schüttelte über meine neu entdeckte Beobachtungsgabe den Kopf, früher wäre mir so etwas nie aufgefallen und vor allem, hätte es mich überhaupt nicht interessiert, ob zwei Ärzte sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten oder nicht.

Emmett werkelte zehn Minuten lang schweigend an Bellas Tropf und den Apparaten rum und sah mich dabei immer wieder an, als ob er mir etwas sagen wollte.

„Ist was?" Fragte ich ihn dann und sah ihn direkt an.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Fragte er und stellte Bellas Tropf jetzt ganz ab. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Bella bald wieder wach sein würde, entstand ein schmerzhafter Druck auf meine Brust.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Antwortete ich, obwohl ich mir vorstellen konnte was er meinte.

„Ich weiß, dass wir keine Freunde sind..."

„Du hast meiner Frau das Leben gerettet." Unterbrach ich ihn sofort und wollte ihm damit auch klar machen, wie dankbar ich ihm war. „Ich glaube, dass sich, seitdem du mich damals behandelt hast, schon so etwas wie ein Freundschaft entwickelt hat."

„Du hast die Ärztin gerade gesehen, richtig?" Ich nickt und er redete weiter, während er Bella mit dem Stethoskop abhörte. „Wir arbeiten jetzt seit drei Jahren zusammen in diesem Krankenhaus ...ich bin verrückt nach ihr und sie...sie hat keine Ahnung." Er seufzte schwer.

Obwohl ich damit gerechnet hatte, wusste ich jetzt nicht was ich darauf sagen sollte. Wie zu erwarten war, war ich nicht gerade eine Experte, was Herzensangelegenheit betraf. Ich hatte einfach zu wenig Zeit gehabt, von Bella dass zu lernen, wa sie mir in diesem Aspekt des Lebens hätte zeigen können. Aber einer Sache war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, ich würde alles dafür tun, dass Isabella Swan von mir die Wahrheit über meine Gefühle hören könnte. Und das war der einzige Rat, den ich Emmett geben konnte.

„Warum sagst du ihr nicht was du für sie fühlst? Sieh mich an...sieh Bella an, da kannst du sehen, was Schweigen aus einem Leben machen kann...sie wird mich für den Rest ihres Lebens hassen, weil ich ihr so viel Leid zugefügt habe..nichts wird je wieder so sein wie Früher, weil wir nicht geredet haben...nie wieder werde ich in den Spiegel schauen können, ohne mich wie ein Monster zu fühlen, für das was ich getan habe..." Ich schluckte trocken und merkte, dass mir schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Und wenn Dr. Hale Morgen in einen Bus steigt... der einen Unfall hat und Dr. Hale denkt, dass es niemanden in ihrem Leben gibt, der sie liebt?...Sag es ihr, dass ist der beste Rat den ich dir geben kann."

Emmett sah mich an und er sah aus, als ob er jedes meiner Worte genau überdachte. Dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er ging, ohne noch etwas zu sagen, aus dem Zimmer.

Ich fühlte mich für einen Moment wie ein guter Samariter. Wenn ich die Situation richtig beobachtet hatte, war die gute Frau Doktor auch nicht abgeneigt und die beiden würden wirklich ein ansehnliches Paar abgeben.

Wie gut es sich doch anfühlen konnte, wenn man anderen half.

Siehst du? Dachte ich für mich. Du bist doch zu was gut.

Ich ging aus dem Zimmer, aber Alice war nicht da, sie war bestimmt mit Jasper in der Cafeteria. Meine Füße trugen mich automatisch zu dem Ort, den ich als meinen persönlichen Tempel der Linderung ausgewählt hatte und an dem ich so etwas wie Ruhe und Frieden fand.

Die dritte Bankreihe der kleinen Kapelle war zu meinem Stammplatz geworden und ich kniete mich direkt hin, als ich sie erreicht hatte.

„Herr, ich danke dir für alles, was du bis jetzt für Bella getan hast und ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür, dass du sie dazu auserwählt hast am Leben zu bleiben. Ich bitte dich, jetzt da ich weiß, dass du eingegriffen hast, lass sie keinen Rückfall bekommen, lass sie nicht mehr leiden, sie hat schon zu viel durchmachen müssen. Bitte, lass sie nichts an ihrem Körper oder ihrem Kopf zurückbehalten."

Ich schloss die Augen und betete im Stillen weiter. Meine Mutter wäre stolz auf mich. Ich würde sie bald besuchen gehen, genau wie meine Kinder.

Wie immer hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie lange ich in der kleinen Kapelle gesessen hatte, aber als ich mich wieder erhob, war es schon dunkel. Ich rief kurz James an und erzählte ihm die neuesten Entwicklungen und bot ihm an, für die nächste Zeit mit seiner Tochter in mein Haus zu ziehen. Ich vertraute Laurent und Victoria natürlich, aber James war mein Vertrauter.

Wie immer ging ich wieder zurück zu Bella. Als ich an dem Schwesternzimmer vorbeiging, hörte ich wie ein Mann sich nach dem Zimmer von Isabella Swan erkundigte. Ich konnte den Mann nicht richtig sehen und wollte natürlich wissen, wer sich da nach meiner Frau erkundigte. Ich ging am Schwesternzimmer vorbei und wartet an der nächsten Ecke darauf, dass er aus dem Zimmer herauskam.

Als ich dann sah, wer der Mann war versteifte ich mich und eine unbändige Wut stieg in mir auf. Hatte die Polizei ihn nicht verhaftet? Wie konnte dieser schleimige Typ von Fotograf hier im Krankenhaus sein? Wenn die Polizei nichts gegen ihn unternahm, musste ich es tun und ich fasste den Beschluss, dass ich diesen Ben Cheney umbringen musste, damit er meine Frau endlich in Ruhe ließ.

Er ging geradewegs in Bellas Zimmer und ich soo schnell wie möglich hinter ihm her, aber der verdammte Bastard hatte die Tür verschlossen. Ich rannte wieder zum Schwesternzimmer und sagte ihnen, dass sie sofort den Sicherheitsdienst rufen sollten, weil ein Irrer sich in Bellas Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Dann rannte ich wieder zurück und trat mit all meiner Kraft gegen die Tür, die sprang bei meinem zweiten Tritt auf.

Das erste was ich sah, war Ben Cheney mit einem Kissen in der Hand auf Bellas Bett zugehen. Bella sah ihn verwirrt an, blinzelte ein paar mal und schien nicht zu verstehen, was um sie herum geschah, dann zitterte sie plötzlich und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von Ihr!" Knurrte ich und stürzte mich auf den Bastard. Mit einer Hand packte ich ihn am Kragen und holte mit der anderen aus, um ihm einen gezielten Fausthieb auf seine Nase zu geben. Er heulte auf und ging zu Boden. Ich zog ihn sofort wieder hoch und warf ihn regelrecht gegen das Waschbecken, jetzt war seine Nase endgültig gebrochen.

Ich hatte Isabella vergewaltigt, ja, aber ich liebte sie. Er war ein feiger Bastard der vor Frauen Angst hatte und ihnen deswegen Gewalt antat. Wieder schlug ich zu und er heulte wie ein Mädchen. Als er wieder am Boden lag, trat ich zu. Er war schuld an allem, er hatte mir falsche Informationen gegeben, er wollte Bella schon immer zerstören und jetzt würde ich ihn zerstören. Endgültig!

„Ich bin ein Freund von Bella! Hör auf!" Versuchte er mich aufzuhalten, hatte er mich wirklich nicht erkannt?

„Ich weiß genau wer du bist, du bist ein Stück Scheiße, mehr nicht!" Knurrte ich und trat wieder zu, als mich plötzlich von hinten zwei kräftige Arme packten.

„Lass mich! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm..." Aber ich hatte keine Chance, die Arme hielten mich fest wie eine Stahlzwinge.

„Der ist irre." Nuschelte der Bastard. „Ich hab mich nur im Zimmer geirrt..."

„Du lügst! Du bist an allem schuld!" Knurrte ich.

Es waren schnelle Schritt zu hören und kurze Zeit später stürmten zwei Polizisten mit gezogenen Waffen ins Zimmer. Der Bastard hob sofort die Arme und schrie, dass er unschuldig sei.

„LÜGNER!" Schrie ich und merkte erst jetzt , dass es Emmet war der mich so fest hielt. „Er wollte Bella umbringen." Ich sah zum Bett und merkte, dass Bella nicht mehr darin lag. Jasper stand mit ihr in einer Ecke des Zimmers und hatte sie fest umarmt. Ihr Augen lagen fest auf mir, obwohl ihr Kopf an Jaspers Schulter lag.

Plötzlich wurden mir Handschellen angelegt und ich fühlte mich wie ein Verbrecher, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, nicht während sie im Zimmer war. Der Polizist erklärte mir, dass sie mich mit auf die Wache nehmen würden, um meine Aussage aufzunehmen.

Als ich mich noch mal zu Bella umdrehte, sah sie mich verwirrt an und ich sah, wie sie Jasper etwas sagte. Sofort brannte das Verlangen in mir auf, Jasper zu fragen, was sie gesagt hatte, aber der Polizist schob mich aus dem Zimmer. Ben wurden auch Handschellen angelegt und er schrie, dass er ärztliche Behandlung brauchte.

„Die kriegst du auf dem Revier." Erklärte der Polizist trocken.

Ich wurde abgeführt wie ein Schwerverbrecher und vor dem Krankenhaus in einen Polizeiwagen gesetzt. Auf der Wache angekommen, wurden mir zuerst meine persönlichen Sachen abgenommen und dann wurde ich in eine stinkende, dreckige Zelle gesperrt. Leider steckten sie den schleimige Bastard in eine andere Zelle und nicht mit mir zusammen. Ich hätte mich gerne noch ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten.

Unruhig und nervös lief ich in meiner Zelle umher, ich wollte wissen, wie es Bella ging und keiner sagte mir hier irgendetwas.

Es vergingen Stunden, bis das Gitter endlich geöffnet wurde.

„Cullen...du kannst gehen." Sagte der Polizist nur.

„Wo ist der Mann, der mit mir eingeliefert wurde?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Oh, der wird noch eine ganze Weile bei uns bleiben. Er wird in sieben Staaten wegen Vergewaltigung und Raub gesucht." Erklärte der Polizist grinsend.

Gut, der sollte im Gefängnis verrecken. Ich wurde in ein Büro geführt, in dem James schon auf mich wartete. Er sah mich amüsiert an und gab mir meine Sachen wieder.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?" Wollte ich wissen, mich hatte man nicht anrufen lassen.

„Mr. Whitlock hat mich angerufen. Da hast du dich ja in einen schönen Schlamassel geritten." Sagte er grinsend, er schien das hier alles äußerst witzig zu finden.

„Du weißt um wen es sich handelt, richtig?"

„Ja und ich habe alle Information die wir über ihn haben an die Polizei weitergegeben. Du hast der Polizei einen großen Dienst erwiesen, die haben ihn nämlich nicht schnappen können."

Das erleichterte mich etwas, aber ich musste noch etwas wissen.

„Hat Jasper dir gesagt, wie es Bella geht?"

„Es scheint ihr soweit gut zu gehen, aber sie ist immer noch etwas verwirrt."

„Gut, ich muss sofort zu ihr." Erklärte ich und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Büro.

„Eh, Edward." Rief James und kam hinter mir her. „Du solltest erstmal nach Hause fahren ...dich umziehen, vielleicht auch duschen..." Sagte er und ich sah an mir herunter, Ja, ich würde glatt für einen Obdachlosen durchgehen, so wie ich aussah. Ich seufzte, mir war das egal, ich wollte nur ins Krankenhaus, aber ich wollte auch niemanden erschrecken.

James fuhr mich nach Hause und dort erwartet mich Victoria schon, auch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie schienen es alle wirklich witzig zu finden, dass Edward Cullen im Gefängnis gewesen war.

Ich ignorierte die beiden einfach und ging nach oben in mein Zimmer. Dort zog ich mir das erstbeste aus dem Schrank und ging direkt weiter ins Bad. Ich wartet nicht mal, bis das Wasser warm wurde und stellte mich direkt unter die Dusche. Nach einer schnellen Dusche trocknete ich mich halbwegs ab und zog meine frischen Sachen an. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, sprang ich die Treppe wieder herunter.

„Eh, eh, eh!" Sagte Victoria und stellte sich mir in den Weg, als ich gerade die letzten beiden Stufen nehmen wollte, fast hätte ich sie um gerannt. Warum war sie um die Uhrzeit immer noch wach? „Es tut mir ja sehr Leid, aber wenn sie jetzt nicht erstmal was essen, werde ich Laurent sagen, dass er alle Türen abschließen soll und sie müssen hier bleiben."

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter." Ich sah sie verärgert an und meine Bemerkung schien sie zu treffen, aber sie wich nicht zurück. „Ich wünsche mir, dass ich hätte Kinder bekommen können und wenn es so gewesen wäre und sie sich wie sie benehmen würden, hätte ich sie an die ganz kurze Leine gelegt. Unglücklicherweise verläuft das Leben nicht immer so wie wir es uns wünschen und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie mich vor die Tür setzten, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie sich weiterhin so schlecht ernähren."

So wie sie jetzt vor mir stand, erinnerte sie mich an meine Mutter und auch an Bella, beide hatten versucht sich um mich zu kümmern und ich hatte es nicht gewollte. Ich sah sie zwar noch immer sauer an, lenkte meine Schritte aber direkt zum Esszimmer, wo James schon am Tisch saß und schon wieder so grinste.

Victoria hatte den Tisch reich gedeckt und ich merkte jetzt erst, wie hungrig ich war. James und ich aßen schweigend, bis das Telefon schellte Victoria brachte es mir.

„Hallo?"

„Edward?" Fragte Alice. „Ich dachte du wärst im Gefängnis?"

„James hat mich raus geholt."

„Oh, dass ist gut." Sie seufzte. „Bella hatte gerade ihre Sitzung mit der Psychiaterin und ich dachte, dass du das bestimmt wissen möchtest."

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Fragte ich unruhig.

„Also...Eh, sie meint, dass Bella in eine psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen werden sollte, also eher so eine Art Sanatorium."

„Warum?"

„Sie sagt das...ein großes Risiko der Selbstverletzung da sei und...Bella glaubt, dass die Babys noch leben." Sagte Alice leise.

Mir zogen sich die Eingeweide zusammen, als sie das sagte.

„Hat sie das Gedächtnis verloren?" Das war die einzige Erklärung für mich.

„Nicht wirklich." Anscheinend war Alice bei der Sitzung anwesend gewesen. „Die Frau Doktor sagt, dass sie sich in der Phase der Verleugnung befindet und sie weiß nicht, wie lange das andauern kann. Deswegen braucht Bella jetzt Ruhe und soll deswegen in die Klinik. Sonst ist ihr Gehirn wohl völlig in Ordnung, es ist das Trauma wegen den Babys..."

Körperlich ging es ihr also gut, aber ich entnahm den Worten von Alice, dass sie befürchteten, dass Bella wieder versuchen könnte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Ich konnte jetzt nicht weiter reden und Alice verstand das, wir sahen uns eh gleich im Krankenhaus und sie sagte mir noch, dass Dr. Hale mich sprechen wollte.

Wie würde Bellas Lebensqualität sein, wenn sie irgendwann akzeptieren würde, dass unsere Kinder tot waren?

„Ich fahre wieder ins Krankenhaus." Erklärte ich und James nickte nur.

Vor dem Haus wartet Laurent auf mich, um mich zum Krankenhaus zu fahren. Mein Auto stand schließlich noch davor .

Am Krankenhaus angekommen, verabschiedete ich mich von Laurent und ging den gewohnten Weg zu Bella. Alice wartete schon auf mich, als ich auf die Station kam.

„Hallo." Begrüßte ich sie. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts neues." Antwortete sie und zeigte auf eine Tüte die neben ihr stand. „Ich hoffe, dass stört dich nicht?"

„Was ist das?" Ich verstand sie nicht.

„Die Sachen die wir für die Babys gekauft haben, Dr. Hale meinte, dass es Bella helfen könnte, alles zu assimilieren." Erklärte sie mir.

Mit einem Knoten im Hals griff ich in die Tüte und zog einen winzigen, rosa Strampler heraus. Es war beeindruckend, wenn man merkte, wie klein wir waren, wenn wir auf die Welt kamen. Ich drückte den kleinen Strampler unbewusst gegen meine Brust und ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in mir breit. Bella, die Babys und ich, wir hatten die Möglichkeit gehabt eine Familie zu sein und sie auf schrecklichste Weise verloren. Ich holte tief Luft, sah Alice an und stellte die Frage, die mir auf der Zunge brannte.

„Hat...hat sie meinen Namen erwähnt?"

Alice sah mich traurig an schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Ich wollte in Bellas Zimmer gehen, blieb dann aber vor der Tür stehen. Ich durfte Bella nicht unter Druck setzten und das würde ich auch nicht tun. Bevor ich wieder zu ihr ging, musste ich mit der Psychiaterin reden, sie würde mir sagen, wie ich mich verhalten sollte.

Das hoffte ich zumindest.


	32. August

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan August.

Ein schwaches, konstantes und sehr nerviges Geräusch drang in mein Ohr, es tat mir fast weh.

Irgendwie waren meine Ohren überempfindlich und dieses Geräusch machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich wollte meine Augen aufmachen,aber meine Augenlider waren so schwer, dass ich es aufgab. Daher versuchte ich den Rest meines Körpers zu bewegen. Aber weder meine Arme noch meine Beine gehorchten mir.

Ich versuchte mein Gedächtnis anzustrengen und mich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war, aber das einzige woran ich mich erinnern konnte war, dass ich zwei kleine Fußballspieler in meinem Bauch hatte...

Wie seltsam...ich fühlte mich unglaublich leer, ohne Gewicht, so als...ob sie nicht mehr da sind. Ich wollte tief Luft holen, aber irgendetwas störte mich dabei...trotzdem atmete ich...

Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Arme und Hände zu bewegen, um dieses störende Ding aus meinem Hals zu bekommen, dass anfing mich zu ersticken. Meine Hände bewegten sich nicht, aber mein Körper bewegte sich, langsam und schwer fällig, aber er bewegte sich.

Dieses eindringliche Piepen wurde immer schneller, so als ob es meine Verzweiflung untermalen wollte. Ich krümmte und wand mich gegen das Bett und hoffte, dass mir mein Körper gehorchte, bevor dieses Ding in meinem Hals und meinem Mund mich erstickte.

Ich wollte um Hilfe schreien, aber ich konnte nicht mal so atmen wie ich wollte. Ich beschloss mich ruhig zu verhalten, während das Ding meine Lungen mit Luft fühlte. Was für ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Fülle, sicher atmete ich sonnst nicht so tief.

Ich verhielt mich still und die Mattigkeit verschwand so langsam wie eine Schildkröte auf Krücken. Wieder versuchte ich meine Hand zu heben, um sie auf meinen Bauch zu legen, da überfiel mich die Erinnerung.

Als ich das letzte mal bei Bewusstsein war, war ich auch schon so leer gewesen wie jetzt, so als ob mir etwas mit Gewalt entrissen worden ist.

Was war das?

Jetzt reichte es mit dem Ding in meinem Hals. Ich krümmte mich wieder, ich wollte alleine atmen.

„Wir müssen sie ruhig stellen." Hörte ich eine Stimme, die mir wage bekannt vor kam. Wo war ich?

Plötzlich merkte ich, wie ich wieder weg dämmerte und alles schwarz um mich herum wurde.

Doch diesmal schossen Bilder durch meinen Kopf.

Ich sah Alice, wir kauften Babysachen...dann wurde alles verschwommen...ich sah mich in einem Krankenhaus. Was machte ich da?

Edward...ja, ich erinnerte mich an Edward...aber trotzdem sah ich nicht klarer.

Ich merkte, wie mir das störende Ding aus dem Hals gezogen wurde und ich wieder selbständig atmen konnte. Es war, als ob ein Stöpsel gezogen wurde und meine Erinnerungen jetzt wieder besser fließen konnten. Jetzt wusste ich wieder was Edward mir angetan hatte und ich wusste auch wieder, dass ich versucht hatte mir das Leben zu nehmen.

Aber warum sollte ich so einen Unsinn machen? Ich...ich hatte doch meine Babys, sie brauchten mich doch...

Ich schaffte es immer noch nicht meine Hände zu heben und auf meinen Bauch zu legen.

Ich wollte heulen, als ich mich wieder an die bösen Worte Edwards erinnerte, er hatte mich aus seinem Leben geworfen.

Aber warum hatte ich mich umbringen wollen?

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung konnte ich meine Augen aufmachen, aber ich blieb weiterhin still liegen, damit ich den Teil von mir, der anscheinend wollte, dass ich bewusstlos blieb, nicht auf mich aufmerksam machte. Ich betrachtete die Sachen, die ich in meinem Blickfeld hatte und ich fühlte mich, als ob ich alles neu lernen müsste, wie ein kleines Kind.

Wenigstens gehorchten meine Extremitäten mir jetzt wieder, ich überprüfte jede einzelne und schickte von meinem Gehirn aus simple Befehle an sie. Meine Muskeln schienen alle in Ordnung zu sein.

Ich wollte Schreien und Erklärungen für alles verlangen, aber was auch immer sie mir gegeben hatten, tat noch immer seine Wirkung und ich war noch zu benommen für so eine Anstrengung.

Ich betrachtet die Decke des Zimmers und merkte, wie mir die Augen wieder zufallen wollten, aber ich wollte nicht wieder schlafen. Ich wollte genau wissen was passiert war und sie sollten aufhören mich immer wieder ins Land der Träume zu schicken, wenn ihnen danach war.

Jetzt konnte ich Schatten an der Decke sehen, die sich in merkwürdige Zeichnungen verwandelten. Ich wollte meinen Arm ausstrecken und auch etwas an die Decke malen. Doch wieder wurden meine Glieder schwer und ich schien wieder mal weg zu dämmern. Ich musste unbedingt hier raus, aber vorher musste ich die Zeichnungen an der Decke entziffern...

„Mrs. Cullen?" Fragte eine Stimme nah an meinem Ohr, aber ich konnte meine Augen nicht in die Richtung lenken. Wenn ich es wirklich gewollt hätte, hätte ich es tun können, aber ich schien jetzt endgültig verrückt geworden zu sein, den die Zeichnungen an der Decke fand ich einfach interessanter.

Jetzt leuchtete man mir auch noch mit einer grellen Lampe in die Augen und dann fühlte ich etwas kaltes auf meiner Brust, dann spürte ich leichte Schläge auf meinen Knien und meine Beine bewegten sich von allein.

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll und ich das nicht mehr will, was mich so schläfrig macht, ich wollte ihn fragen, wo meine Kinder waren, warum ich mich so leer fühlte und sie nicht bei mir waren.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ihnen was schreckliches passiert war, aber ich weigerte mich, dem jetzt weiter nachzugehen...die Zeichnungen an der Decke verwandelten sich in zwei hübsche Babys.

Irre! Das konnte gut sein.

Ich musste wieder eingeschlafen sein, den das Licht im Zimmer hatte sich verändert...aber die Zeichnungen waren noch da. Hypnotisiert von der Perfektion der Formen konnte ich meine Augen nicht von der Decke nehmen.

Das Geräusch von langsamen und langen Schritten drangen an mein Ohr, mein Körper spannte sich an, so als ob ich diese Schritte irgendwie kennen müsste. Gleichzeitig stieg mir ein Duft in die Nase, den ich schon lange nicht mehr gerochen hatte, der sich aber mit Feuer in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat.

Meine Augen wanderten wie automatisch zu dem Träger des Duftes. Ich sah sein Gesicht...viel zu perfekt, männlich und irgendwie angespannt. Er sah unruhig und besorgt aus...ich sog dieses Bild in mir auf, als ob es mir Erleichterung verschaffen könnte, aber tief in mir drinnen wusste ich, dass er mir keine Linderung bringen würde...eher das Gegenteil... Wo war meine Erinnerung?

„Bella?"

Oh Gott!

Von dieser Stimme hatte ich tausendmal geträumt und jetzt kamen auch meine Erinnerungen wieder, Erinnerungen an diese Stimme und was ich mit ihr erlebt hatte...

Er kam zu meinem Bett und ich wollte ihn bitten, dass nicht zu tun und mich nicht so anzusehen, aber ich starrte ihn genauso an, was nicht gerade fein war.

Ich konnte jede kleine Sorgenfalte um seine Augen sehen, als er sich langsam zu mir runter beugte, ich hätte die Haare auf seinem Kopf zählen können, ich sah jede Pore seiner sauberen Haut und wollte sie anfassen, aber ich hatte Angst... Angst vor ihm...er hatte mir etwas angetan...etwas unverzeihliches...ich wusste nur noch nicht was. Seine Nähe half mir mich zu erinnern und ich spürte, dass er gefährlich für mich war...

Er legte seine kalten und angespannten Lippen auf meine Stirn...als ich den Kontakt spürte, wurden die Bilder meiner Erinnerung immer klarer.

Ich hatte diesen Mann geküsst...ihn umarmt...ich hatte mit ihm...

„Bella..." Sagte er mir rauer Stimme. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass es dir gut geht...wie sehr ich es brauchte dich zu sehen...dich zu spüren..." Er küsste mich wieder „Zu wissen, dass du lebst. Ich liebe dich... Ich liebe dich Bella."

Es kam noch jemand ins Zimmer und er richtete sich auf, ich sah ihn an und meine dunkelsten Erinnerungen wurden immer klarer. Jetzt wusste ich wieder, warum ich ihn nicht hätte so nah kommen lassen..., er war Ed...Edward...

Ich sah alles wieder vor mir, ich hörte seine Stimme, die Worte die er damals zu mir gesagt hat, als er mich aus seinem Leben und aus seinem Haus geworfen hat. Es war alles so real, dass ich den Schmerz wieder fühlte...auch das Gefühl des Verlustes und der Enttäuschung überfiel mich genauso wie damals...hatte ich deswegen versucht mich umzubringen?... Nein, ich hatte ja noch meine Babys...nur, wo waren sie?

Das erinnern tat weh, es war schwer zu ertragen und es bildete sich ein Knoten in meinem Hals der regelrecht brannte.

Ich sah Edward an und er hatte einen Ausdruck von Qual und Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, so das ich für eine Sekunde fast Mitgefühl für ihn hatte...aber das ging schnell vorbei, er war es der mich benutzt und weggeworfen hat. Der Knoten in meinem Hals platzte und die Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht und ich schluchzte leise.

„Bella...beruhige dich...bitte..."

Der beruhigende Ton der weiblichen Stimme konnte mich nicht beruhigen, ich hatte lange genug geschlafen, ich musste jetzt zu meinen Kindern.

Wenig später kamen vier Personen ins Zimmer, einer von ihnen, er war groß und kräftig, kam mir bekannt vor. Er kam direkt zu mir, sah mich eindringlich an und auch er versuchte mich zu beruhigen, als ich das nicht tat, hielten mich die anderen fest und der erste kam mit einer Spritze auf mich zu.

Ich schaffte es noch immer nicht zu schreien, sie sollten mich in Ruhe lassen...ich hatte keine Schuld...ich war aufgewacht und litt noch genauso wie vorher. Ich sah wie er die Spritze in einen Schlauch piekste, der in meinem Arm steckte und wieder wurde ich schlaff und mir fielen die Augen zu.

Jetzt wusste ich wieder alles, ich hatte mich an alles erinnert...außer an meine Kinder...das nächste mal wenn ich wach werde, werde ich sie suchen.

Diesmal träumte ich, ich war in einem schönen Blumengarten und stand vor einem großen Rosenstrauch, der voller schöner Blüten war. Dann hörte ich Schritte hinter mir, aber als ich mich umdrehte, war da niemand. Doch als ich mich wieder zu dem Rosenstrauch drehte, war dieser verwelkt, braun und ohne Leben. Ich wusste in meinem Unterbewusstsein, dass etwas schreckliches passiert war...es musste etwas schreckliches passiert sein, sonst hätte ich nicht versucht mich umzubringen.

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir und konnte auch meinen Körper wieder spüren. Es war ein langsamer, aber hoffnungsvoller Prozess und ich beschloss, dass ich es nicht mehr zulassen würde, dass sie mich so schläfrig machten. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zu schütteln und es gelang mir auch.

Als ich meine Augen aufmachte, sah ich die mittlerweile vertraute Decke, aber die Zeichnungen waren weg. Es brannte nur eine kleine Lampe und das Zimmer war in schummriges Licht getaucht.

„Ah, du bist wach...gut, dass macht es doch gleich viel interessanter."

Die Stimme drang in mein Bewusstsein, auch sie kam mir bekannt vor und wieder versuchte ich mich zu erinnern. Diese Stimme war böse und auch die Erinnerungen waren böse. Es hatte was mit meiner Jugend zu tun...er hatte mir weh getan...

vor langer Zeit...

Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden wahr, als ich meinen Kopf drehte und ihn ansah. Er beugte sich über mich und ich sah sein rattenartiges Gesicht...ich erkannte ihn, er war von dem Moment an besessen von mir gewesen, als ich mich geweigert hatte freiwillig mit ihm zu schlafen...

War ich etwa gerettet worden, damit er mich jetzt umbringen konnte? Musste das Leben so ungerecht sein? Aber was wusste ich schon von Gerechtigkeit...?

Ich wollte schreien, aber meine Stimmbänder gehorchten mir nicht und er kam mit einem Kissen auf mich zu, dass in seinen Händen sehr gefährlich wirkte.

„Da du mir deine Jungfräulichkeit nicht geben wolltest...gibst du mir jetzt dein Leben, du verdammte Schlampe..."

Obwohl ich hörte was er sagte, konnte ich nicht reagieren und hoffte nur darauf, dass etwas passiert, dass ihn von seinem Plan abbringt. Ich schaffte es,mit meinen Händen mein Gesicht zu bedecken, was auch nicht viel nützen würde.

„Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!" Hörte ich plötzlich eine gefährlich klingende Stimme und darauf folgten Kampfgeräusche, aber ich konnte meine Hände nicht von meinem Gesicht nehmen. Es war so laut und ich wollte hier weg, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht, als ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen.

„Ich bin ein Freund von Bella! Hör auf!"

Ein Freund...das war unmöglich, wenn er ein Freund wäre, hätte ich nicht solche Angst vor ihm.

„Ich weiß genau wer du bist, du bist ein Stück Scheiße, mehr nicht!" Es lag so viel Vehemenz in der Stimme, das ich etwas Zeit brauchte, bis ich sie als die von Edward identifizierte. Auch wenn er mich jetzt leidenschaftlich verteidigte, konnte ich das was er getan hatte nicht vergessen. Auch wenn sich gleichzeitig eine neues Verlangen in mir breit machte, dass ich sofort zu unterdrücken versuchte...ich würde ihm nicht wieder ins Netz gehen.

Es wurde immer lauter im Zimmer und es waren anscheinend noch mehr Leute hereingekommen. Gerade hatte ich noch mit geschlossenen Augen und den Händen vor meinem Gesicht im Bett gelegen und plötzlich spürte ich Arme um mich, die mich aus meinem Bett hoben und mich in eine Ecke des Zimmers trugen.

„Du lügst! Du bist an allem schuld!" Hörte ich Edward in dem ganzen Tumult knurren.

Ich machte jetzt doch die Augen auf und sah eine recht eigenartige Szene, fast wie im Film. Polizisten waren mit gezogener Pistole in mein Zimmer gestürmt und hatten sie auf Ben und Edward gerichtet. Ben lag mit blutendem Gesicht am Boden und Edward wurde von dem kräftigen Arzt festgehalten.

Als Ben die Polizisten sah, schrie er sofort los, dass er unschuldig sei und sich nur im Zimmer geirrt hat.

„LÜGNER!" Schrie Edward wie besessen. „Er wollte Bella umbringen!" In dem Moment sah er zu mir und direkt in meine Augen, sofort stürmten eine Unmenge an widersprüchlichen Gefühlen auf mich ein, dass ich mich regelrecht an die Person klammerte, die mich festhielt. Jetzt sah ich auch hoch und erkannte, dass es Jasper war, der mich festhielt.

„Der Bastard kennt Bella schon lange und hat vor Jahren versucht sie zu vergewaltigen...damals hat er es nicht geschafft und seit dem sucht er sie und will sich an ihr rächen. Ich habe Beweise dafür...mein Anwalt..."

Mir zog sich der Magen zusammen, als ich hörte wie Edward diese Details erzählte. Woher wusste er das? Wieso kannte er diese schrecklichen Details meiner Kindheit?

Ich hörte nicht mehr, was noch gesagt wurde, ich sah nur wie Edward Handschellen angelegt wurden und bevor er aus dem Zimmer geführt wurde, drehte er sich noch mal zu mir und sah mich mit seinen schönen, grünen Augen an. Es sah mich voller Qual an, aber ich konnte auch Sorge, Schmerz und so etwas wie...Verlangen sehen.

Ohne das ich es wollte, reagierte mein Körper auf diesen Blick, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen, zog aber gleichzeitig an Jaspers Arm, damit er mir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Mit all meiner Kraft suchte ich meine Stimme und es kostete mich eine immense Anstrengung zu sprechen.

„Ich will..." Ich hörte meine Stimme, dünn und rau. „...ihn nie...mehr...wiedersehen..." Ich hoffte, dass Jasper verstanden hat, dass ich Edward meinte. Noch immer habe ich nicht verstanden, was er hier macht, was er von mir will, warum er mich verteidigt hat, aber ich hatte mich wieder an das erinnert, was er mir angetan hat.

Für meine ersten Worte nach so langer Zeit, war es gar nicht so schlecht.

Jetzt wollte ich wissen, wo meine Kinder sind. Als das Zimmer plötzlich leer war und Jasper mich vorsichtig auf mein Bett legte, versuchte ich erneut zu sprechen, aber ich schaffte es nicht.

„Bist du Ok Bella?" Fragte Jasper besorgt, er schien zu merken, dass ich etwas will.

Ich sah ihn verzweifelt an und hoffte, dass er verstehen würde, was ich ihm sagen will...mir ging es gut, aber ich will zu meinen Kindern. Da fiel mein Blick auf einen Kuli den Jasper in seiner Jackentasche stecken hatte und ich griff danach.

Suchend verdrehte ich meinen Hals, bis ich eine Serviette fand...

Bevor Jasper mich, wie einen großen Bruder zudecken konnte, gab ich ihm zu verstehen, dass ich die Serviette wollte. Er sah mich fragend an, gab sie mir aber. Ich schaffte es das Wort -Wo- zu schreiben, bevor meine Finger anfingen zu kribbeln und zu zittern. Meine Feinmotorik funktionierte nicht richtig, wie lange hatte ich meine Muskeln nicht mehr benutzt?

Mir gelang es noch das Wort -Babys- zu schreiben.

In Jaspers Augen konnte ich plötzlich Panik sehen und ich war davon überzeugt, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Jasper wrang nervös seine Hände und machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, als die Tür aufging und eine junge Frau rein kam, sie sah müde aus, war aber sehr hübsch.

„Dr. Hale..." Sagte Jasper erleichtert und stand von meinem Bett auf.

„Mr. Whitlock." Antwortete die Frau und sah sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen das Chaos in meinem Zimmer an. „War deswegen die ganze Aufregung vorhin? Dr. McCarthy hat mir da was angedeutet." Wollte sie wissen.

„Ja, eine Schlägerei zwischen einem Verrückten und..." Jasper stockte und machte der Ärztin ein seltsames Zeichen.

„Ihrem Ehemann...verstehe...er kam mir verdammt territorial vor. Ich hab schon zu Dr. McCarthy gesagt..."

„Er ist nicht mein Mann." Diese Worte platzten wie ein Reflex aus mir heraus, als ich das Wort Ehemann hörte. Bilder aus den Tagen, als ich glaubte Glücklich zu sein, schossen mir durch den Kopf. Ich drehte mich zu der Frau und sah sie kalt an, sie sah unbeeindruckt zurück.

Jasper sah mich so an, als ob er nicht verstehen könnte, warum ich plötzlich wieder gesprochen hatte. Ich stellte mir die gleiche Frage. Vielleicht hatte meine Stimme ein Eigenleben entwickelt und funktionierte nur, wenn sie wollte.

„Mr. Whitlock, können sie uns bitte alleine lassen?" Murmelte die Frau Doktor und sah Jasper eindringlich an.

Ich wollte ihn bitten zu bleiben, aber er sah nur nochmal kurz zu mir und ging dann sofort aus dem Zimmer.

„So Miss Swan, Hallo nochmal." Sagte sie in leichtem Ton, sie hatte sofort auf meine Worte reagiert. „Ich bin Rosalie Hale und ich bin Psychiaterin."

Genial, genau das was ich mir vorgestellte hatte und obwohl mir die Idee nicht gefiel, brauchte ich sie und wie ich sie brauchte. Sie sah auf den Kuli in meiner Hand und dann auf die Serviette, sie überlegte einen Moment, holte dann ein Notizbuch aus der Tasche ihres Kittels und gab es mir.

Ich bewegte meine Finger ein wenig und schrieb dann meine erste Frage auf.

-Was machen sie hier?- Schrieb ich und drehte das Buch dann so, dass sie es lesen konnte.

Obwohl ich es mir vorstellen konnte, wollte ich es doch aus ihrem Mund hören. Sie sah mich fest an, dass würde ein langes Gespräch werden.

„Ich bin gerufen worden, weil sie versucht haben sich das Leben zu nehmen."

Mit sanfter Stimme brachte sie das zum Ausdruck, was ich vor Tagen, oder waren es Wochen, getan hatte. Bevor ich noch etwas schreiben konnte, redete sie weiter.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um sie zu verurteilen, oder sie für ihre Tat zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, im Gegenteil. Jeder Mensch ist ein Freidenker und Herr seiner eigenen Taten...bis zu einem gewissen Punkt..."

Ich machte ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie mir das Notizbuch geben soll und fing an zu schreiben, meine Finger kribbelten noch immer, aber das Schreiben fiel mir etwas leichter.

-Ja, ich glaube ich bin einer dieser Menschen- Schrieb ich und beobachtet dabei meine Hand.

„Wieso fangen wir nicht damit an, dass sie mir sagen, wie alt sie sind?"

Gute Frage, ich strengte mein Gehirn an und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich es gar nicht so genau wusste. Zumindest mein genaues Geburtsdatum nicht und ich hatte nie einen Geburtstag gefeiert.

-18 oder 19, ich weiß es nicht genau-

Sie sah mich etwas verwundert an, wer wusste schon sein genaues Alter nicht?

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken, sagen wir einfach, dass sie 18 ½ sind und gut ist." Sie lächelte mich an und mir fiel auf, wie attraktiv sie doch war.

Ich zog das Notizbuch wieder zu mir und schrieb.-Und sie? Wie alt sind sie?- Sie sah noch sehr jung aus und gleichzeitig sah ich eine gewisse Reife in ihren Augen.

„Ich bin 23." Antwortete sie und schüttelte über meine Frage leicht den Kopf.

Ich nickte, sie musste sehr reif und intelligent sein, wenn sie so jung schon einen Doktortitel hatte. Oder sie kam aus sehr gutem Haus und hatte die besten Schulen besuchen können.

„Gut, jetzt kennen wir uns etwas besser. Miss Swan, sie können mir alles erzählen und anvertrauen, was sie möchten, es wird diese vier Wände nicht verlassen. Wie wäre es, wenn sie anfangen würden, mir ihre Kindheit zu beschreiben? Sie müssen nicht...nur wenn sie wollen." Jetzt hatte die Therapie also angefangen.

Ich legte den Kuli wieder aus der Hand und fing an meine Finger zu bewegen, dabei überlegte ich mir, was ich der Frau Doktor von mir erzählen wollte und was nicht. Ich kannte sie nicht und sie mich auch nicht, würde sie mich überhaupt verstehen?

Nachdem ich einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, nahm ich den Stift wieder in die Hand und fing an zu schreiben. Auch meine Finger schienen jetzt ein Eigenleben zu haben und ich schrieb alles auf, an das ich mich erinnerte.

Ich schrieb und schrieb, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Die Ärztin drehte ihren Stuhl so, dass sie direkt lesen konnte was ich schrieb. Wahrscheinlich um Zeit zu sparen. Auch wenn ich mein Leben nicht gerade interessant und lesenswert fand, schrieb ich immer weiter.

Bevor ich es merkte, war ich bei Edward angelangt. Ich schrieb alles auf, vom dem Tag an dem wir uns kennen gelernt hatten, bis zu dem Tag, als er mich wieder aus seinem Leben geschmissen hat und mir seine eigentlichen Beweggründe kundgetan hat. Je mehr ich schrieb, desto ordentlicher wurde meine Schrift.

Dann kam ich zu dem Punkt, an dem meine Erinnerungen aufhörten...der Punkt an dem ich mir die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte...ich Medikamente genommen hatte und mich in die Wanne gelegt hatte...ich konnte mich an meinen Schmerz und meine Angst erinnern...aber ich konnte mich nicht an sie erinnern...warum nicht?

Das war die letzte Frage die ich in das Heft schrieb, nachdem ich alles geschrieben hatte, an das ich mich erinnerte. Dr. Hale könnte wissen wo sie sind, oder nicht. Sie sah mich ungerührt an, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas wusste, was ich nicht wusste. Das war irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich bei allen hatte. Ich wollte sie anschreien und ihr sagen, dass sie mir alles erzählen muss. Ich habe ihr auch alles erzählt.

„Ich weiß nicht wo sie im Moment sind." Sagte sie und sah mich ruhig an.

Ich sah weg und die Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht...keiner sagte mir hier etwas...ich würde es selber herausfinden müssen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber im Moment kann ich nicht viel tun...Ich hätte da allerdings einen Vorschlag..." Sagte die Frau Doktor langsam.

Ich schrieb nichts und bewegte mich auch nicht...ich strengte meine Gehirnzellen an, um mich daran zu erinnern was mit meinen Babys passiert war.

„Würden sie mich dazu autorisieren, sie in eine andere Klinik zu überweisen während sie ihr Gedächtnis wiedererlangen?"

Nachdem ich verstanden hatte, was sie damit meinte, fand ich den Vorschlag annehmbar...es war, als ob ich mich selber davon überzeugen würde, dass ich Zeit für mich allein brauche...zum nachdenken, um mich zu erinnern, ohne das sich jemand einmischt.

Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten soll und das schrieb ich auch auf.

„Machen sie sich keine Gedanken, ich werde sie nicht unter Druck setzten. Und sie können sicher sein, dass alles was wir Heute geredet haben, unter uns bleibt. Denken sie einfach über meinen Vorschlag nach, es würde ihnen helfen, den Kopf frei zu bekommen und selber herauszufinden, was passiert ist." Erklärte sie freundlich.

Meine größte Angst war, dass ich überlebt hatte, damit mir das Leben noch ein paar schwere Brocken zu schlucken gab.

Jetzt musste ich mich erstmal beruhigen und dann mein Gedächtnis durchsuchen und endlich Antworten finden.

Die Frau Doktor verabschiedete sich und ließ mich allein.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster und dachte über den Tag nach und den Vorschlag den Dr. Hale mir gemacht hat. Vielleicht war es wirklich das Beste für mich, aber was würde dann passieren? Würde ich für immer dort bleiben müssen?

Lange blieb ich nicht allein, die Tür ging auf und Alice strahlte mich an. Ich versuchte zurück zu lächeln, aber es gelang mir nicht ganz.

Alice setzte sich zu mir und legte ihre Hand sanft auf meine.

„Ich hoffe dir geht es gut." Sagte Alice und strahlte mich weiter an.

Ich nickte nur und dann fiel mein Blick auf das, was sie in der Hand hatte. Es bildete sich ein Knoten in meinem Hals, als ich erkannte, was sich in der Tüte befand. Alice sah meinen Blick und hielt mir die Tüte hin. Ich griff rein und hatte zwei winzige Shirts in den Händen, ein blaues und ein gelbes.

Schmerzhaft zogen sich meine Eingeweide zusammen und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich sie nie wiedersehen würde. Aber ich hatte immer noch Hoffnung...ich würde sie finden. Ich würde mich genau daran erinnern, was mit ihnen passiert war.

Ich sah Alice einen Moment lang an, dann griff ich nach dem Notizbuch, aus dem Dr. Hale meine beschriebenen Seiten entfernt hatte und schrieb einen Satz.

-Ich werde mich in eine andere Klinik verlegen lassen- Hoffentlich war das die richtige Entscheidung.


	33. August, September, Oktober

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan August, September, Oktober.

Es schien, als ob die Zeit von dem Moment an, als ich Alice die entscheidende Notiz geschrieben hatte, schneller verging als normal. Ich hatte jetzt regelmäßig Sitzungen mit Dr. Hale und Alice und Jasper kamen mich regelmäßig besuchen. Jacob rief mich jeden Tag an und auch er würde bald wieder da sein und mich dann besuchen kommen.

Jasper verhielt sich immer relativ distanziert und als ich ihn danach fragte, antwortete er mir, dass es besser sei, wenn ich mich von alleine an alles erinnern würde, er aber jederzeit für mich da sei wenn ich ihn brauchte.

Meine Stimme war auch wieder da und ich machte regelmäßig Gebrauch von ihr. Das einzige was noch nicht ganz in Ordnung war, waren meine Hände, sie taten oft weh und waren noch nicht hundertprozentig Bewegungsfähig. Emmett erklärte mir, dass die Schnitte so tief gewesen waren, dass einige Nerven beschädigt waren und die länger brauchten um zu heilen.

Damit die Heilung schneller ging, fing ich wieder an so eine Art Tagebuch zu schreiben. Ich schrieb alles auf was mir durch den Kopf ging. Bald würde ich in die andere Klinik verlegt werden. Sie sollte angeblich die beste psychiatrische Klinik im Umkreis sein. Ich fragte mich, ob meine Krankenversicherung mir so einen teuren Aufenthalt bezahlen würde. Aber als ich die Frau Doktor danach fragte, winkte sie nur ab und meinte, ich sollte mir darüber keine Gedanken machen.

Ich musste auch regelmäßig eine Therapie für meine Arme und meine Beine machen, was relativ anstrengend war, aber sehr schnell Erfolg zeigte.

Mein Körper funktionierte also soweit wieder ganz gut, nur meine Erinnerung wollte nicht wieder voll funktionieren. Ich konnte mich perfekt an jedes Wort erinnern, dass Edward zu mir gesagt hatte und mir stiegen immer wieder die Tränen in die Augen, wenn ich an unser letztes Gespräch dachte.

Seit dem Zwischenfall in meinem Zimmer, hatte ich ihn nicht wiedergesehen. Jeden Tag erinnerte ich mich an mehr Details unserer Beziehung, an die Tage an denen ich so glücklich mit ihm gewesen war und manchmal bekam ich das abscheuliche Gefühl, dass ich ihn noch immer lieben könnte.

Ja, es war beschämend zuzugeben, dass ich nach allem was er mir angetan hatte und wie er mich behandelt hatte, ich ihn noch immer liebte. Aber wir würden nie wieder zusammen sein, er liebte mich nicht und hatte mich nur benutzt und ich würde nie wieder so dumm sein, mich mit ihm einzulassen.

Er hatte mich wahrscheinlich eh schon wieder vergessen, nachdem ich Jasper gesagt hatte, dass ich Edward nicht mehr sehen möchte, hatte er keinen Versuch unternommen mich zu sehen. Ich hatte ihn mit meinem Wunsch ihn nicht zu sehen, bestimmt von den Schuldgefühle befreit, die er eventuell gehabt haben könnte.

Nur an meine Babys konnte ich mich noch immer nicht erinnern. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich mit Alice Babysachen gekauft hatte und dann war alles schwarz, bis zu dem Moment, als ich versucht hatte mich umzubringen und ich verstand immer noch nicht, warum ich das gemacht hatte.

Dann war der Tag gekommen, an dem ich in die neue Klinik umziehen sollte. Alice half mir dabei, meine Sachen einzupacken, es hatte sich doch so einiges angesammelt und Alice hatte mir alles was ich noch brauchte aus meiner Wohnung geholt.

Ich war gerade dabei das letzte in meine Tasche zu packen, als die Tür auf ging und Dr. Hale in mein Zimmer kam, sie hatte ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen und leicht gerötete Wangen.

„Wie haben sie geschlafen?" Fragte sie und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete ich ehrlich. Seit ein paar Tagen musste ich eine Schlafmittel nehmen, da ich unter ungewohnter Schlaflosigkeit litt und seit dem schlief ich immer fest und Traumlos. „Ich glaube...ich möchte endlich den Ort sehen, der für eine Weile mein zu Hause sein wird."

„Es freut mich, dass sie das so sehen. Sie sollten sich auf gar keinen Fall von einem Orte der ihnen nur gut tun wird einschüchtern lassen."

„Ich hoffe, dass er mir gut tun wird." Ich machte den Reißverschluss meiner Tasche zu.

„Sind das die Sachen der Babys?" Fragte Dr. Hale, sie hatte es anscheinend gesehen, bevor ich die Tasche zugemacht hatte.

Ihre Frage traf mich wie ein Stich ins Herz, auch sie wusste etwas und sagte es mir nicht. Und obwohl mich mein Unterbewusstsein warnte, würde ich jetzt alles auf eine Karte setzten.

„Kann ich sie etwas fragen?" Ich sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Selbstverständlich." Sie nickte mir aufmunternd zu.

„Glauben sie, dass es richtig ist eine Patientin an zu lügen, damit sie wieder gesund wird?" Der Frau Doktor entglitten für einen Moment die Gesichtszüge, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder.

„Ich verstehe worauf sie hinaus wollen." Antwortete sie ruhig.

„Die Ungewissheit bringt mich um...und ich muss es wissen, damit ich wieder ganz gesund werden kann." Erklärte ich ihr und versuchte nicht verzweifelt zu klingen.

„Und was würden sie tun, wenn sie es wüssten?" Sie sah mich fragend an und ich überdachte meine Möglichkeiten, aber eigentlich gab es nur eine,jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr zu sterben und in diese Klinik zu gehen, um ein wenig von dem Frieden zu finden, nach dem ich mich schon so lange sehnte.

„Wenn sie befürchten, dass ich meine Meinung über die Klinik ändern würde, machen sie sich keine Gedanken. Nichts kann mich davon abhalten dahin zu gehen, auch wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass sie gestorben..."

Als ich merkte, wie viel Wahrheit in meinen Worten lagen, konnte ich nicht mehr weiter sprechen. Ich hatte meine verdrängten Erinnerungen plötzlich wieder und hatte mich in einer Sekunde an das erinnert, was ich nicht akzeptieren konnte...nicht akzeptieren wollte...

Sie waren gegangen...für immer...

Mit einem Schlag tat mir jede einzelne Zelle in meinem Körper weh.

Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und meine Erinnerungen wurden immer klarer. Aber ich schrie nicht, oder ließ meinen Schmerz auf andere Art heraus. Ich hatte das schon getan, ich hatte diese Gefühle und den Verlust schon auf schmerzlichste Weise durchlebt. Das war der Grund für meinen Selbstmordversuch gewesen, dass und Edward...

„Es tut mir so Leid." Sagte Dr. Hale „Wir wollten, dass sie sich von allein daran erinnern, dass machte es etwas einfacher und so finden sie vielleicht den Mut weiter zu leben."

Ha, ich wollte über ihre Naivität lachen. Ich war innerlich leer, trocken und zerbrochen, wie sollte ich da weiterleben? Meine Babys waren nicht mehr da...

„War es meine Schuld?" Fragte ich mit dünner Stimme.

„Nein Bella." Antwortete Dr. Hale fest. „Auch heutzutage können bei jeder Schwangerschaft Komplikationen auftreten, vor allem bei Zwillingen."

Ich sah zu der Tasche, in der die Babysachen waren. Wie sehr hatte ich mich auf sie gefreut und jetzt würde ich für immer mit dem Schmerz ihres Verlustes leben müssen. Ich trocknete meine Tränen und holte tief Luft, damit ich meine nächste Frage stellen konnte.

„Kann ich sie um einen Gefallen bitten?" Meine Stimme war fast wieder so rau und schwach, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich aus dem Koma erwacht war.

„Natürlich." Antwortete sie und legte ihre Hand auf meine.

„Könnte der Krankenwagen der mich in die neue Klinik bringt, mich zuerst zu einem Blumenladen fahren und dann dahin fahren, wo meine Kinder...ruhen?"

„Ich glaube, dass lässt sich einrichten."

Wenn ich sehen würde, wo meine Kinder jetzt sind, dann würde ich etwas ruhiger sein. Die Frau Doktor ging und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Alice wieder hereinkam.

Anscheinend hatte Dr. Hale ihr schon erzählt, dass ich mich wieder an alles erinnert hatte, den sie war nicht ganz so enthusiastisch wie sonst. Sie kam langsam auf mich zu und ich hatte Angst, dass ich wieder zusammenzubrechen würde. Alice umarmte mich und ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung so wie ich mich fühlte, kraftlos. Dann zog Alice langsam ein Foto aus ihrer Tasche.

„Ich habe darauf gewartet das...du dich erinnerst..."

Ja, auch sie hatte es mir nicht sagen wollen, aber ich war ihr nicht böse, sie hatte es auf Anweisung der Ärzte gemacht. Ich nahm das Foto und sah, dass es ein Grab war.

Jetzt liefen mir wieder die Tränen über die Wangen, ich erinnerte mich jetzt wieder daran, wie ich, zerrissen vom Schmerz, Alice genaue Anweisungen gegeben hatte, wie das Grab von Samantha und Samuel aussehen sollte. Und es sah genauso aus, wie es mir vorgestellte hatte, es lagen auch frische Blumen auf dem Grab.

„Danke Alice, es ist...sehr schön..." Ich drückte das Foto schluchzend an meine Brust.

„Jede Woche sorgt Ed...ich meine, die Blumen werden jede Woche ausgetauscht, damit sie immer frisch sind und ich hab auch zwei Lilien pflanzen lassen, die jetzt anfangen zu wachsen." Alice war bei ihrer Erklärung immer leiser geworden.

Lilien...an was erinnerte mich das? Aber das war jetzt egal, der Gedanke, dass etwas auf dem Grab meiner Kinder wuchs, tröstet mich etwas.

Einige Stunden später war es dann endlich soweit, dass ich in die neue Klinik gebracht wurde. Es war aus Sicherheitsgründen erforderlich, dass ich in einem Krankenwagen fahren musste und Dr. Hale hatte mir Bescheid gesagt, dass alles bereit war und der Krankenwagen vor dem Krankenhaus warten würde.

Alice schob mich in einem Rollstuhl aus dem Krankenhaus und begleitet mich auch in die neue Klinik. Zuerst fuhren wir zu einem Blumenladen und ich bat Alice mir etwas Geld zu leihen, damit ich meinen Kinder ein paar Blumen kaufen konnte. Ohne das ich darüber nachdachte, griff ich nach einem Strauss Lilien, sie hatten irgendeine besondere Bedeutung für mich, aber ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, was es war.

Alice erklärte dem Fahrer den Weg zum Friedhof und wir fuhren direkt dorthin. Der Krankenwagen durfte nicht auf den Friedhof, ich wurde wieder in den Rollstuhl gesetzt und Alice fuhr mich zu meinen Babys. Ich merkte wie sich mein Brustkorb immer mehr zusammen zog, je näher wir an das Grab kamen.

Doch als ich dann direkt vor dem Grab stand, überfiel mich eine starke Mischung aus Gefühlen, unter denen sich Trauer und auch Glück befanden. Endlich war ich bei ihnen, endlich wusste ich, wo sie waren und sie hatten einen schönen Ort an dem sie sich ausruhen konnten.

Alice half mir aus dem Rollstuhl und gab mir dann die Lilien die ich meinen Kindern mitgebracht hatte. Ich teilte den Strauss und legte einen für Samantha und einen für Samuel auf das Grab. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Babys mir sagten, dass alles gut werden würde und das ich nach vorn sehen sollte, weil man nie wusste, was das Schicksal noch alles für einen bereit hielt.

Als ich mich umdrehte, um mich wieder in den Rollstuhl zu setzen, sah ich im Halbschatten eines Baumes einen Mann stehen, der mich offensichtlich beobachtete. Er war zu weit weg, als das ich ihn richtig sehen konnte und als er meinen Blick bemerkte, zog er sich ganz in den Schatten zurück. Wie merkwürdig.

Mit der Hilfe von Alice setzte ich mich wieder in den Rollstuhl, dabei berührte sie die Narben an meinen Handgelenken und ich merkte, wie sie zusammen zuckte. Ich betrachtet zum ersten mal bewusst meine Narben, sie waren ziemlich lang, rosa und verdickt. Sie waren nicht schön anzusehen, aber das störte mich nicht, es waren nur ein paar äußerliche Narben, die in meinem Inneren würden nicht so schnell heilen.

Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Kindern und versprach ihnen, bald wiederzukommen. Wir machten uns wieder auf den Weg zum Krankenwagen und bevor wir los fuhren, gab mir der Pfleger ein Glas Wasser. Ich trank es aus, obwohl es etwas seltsam schmeckte.

Wenig später merkte ich, dass sie mir wohl ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben hatten, den mir fielen die Augen zu.

Ich wurde wieder wach, als der Krankenwagen anhielt, aber ich machte meine Augen nicht auf. Ich hörte die Vögel zwitschern und atmete die frische Luft ein. Als ich merkte, dass wir in ein Gebäude kamen, machte ich die Augen auf und griff nach der Hand von Alice.

„Es wird alles gut Bella." Sagte sie und drückte meine Hand.

Das hoffte ich, bis jetzt hatte ich nicht gerade die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen, die mein Leben und meine Zukunft anbelangten.

Ich wurde, mitsamt der Trage, in mein neues Zimmer gefahren und als ich es zum ersten mal sah, machte ich große Augen. Es war hell, geräumig und mit schönen hellen Holzmöbeln ausgestattet. Es wirkte nicht wie ein Krankenzimmer sondern eher wie...mein Zimmer im Haus von Edward...

„Miss Swan..." Einer der Pfleger kam auf mich zu und fasste mich am Arm, um mir in das große Bett zu helfen. Auch das war kein normales Krankenbett, es war zu breit und roch nach Holz und neuer Bettwäsche. Von dem Bett aus konnte ich direkt durch das Fenster in den Park ähnlichen Garten sehen.

„Es wird gleich jemand kommen und ihre persönlichen Daten aufnehmen und ihnen ihren Tagesablauf erklären." Sagte der Pfleger ausnehmend freundlich.

„Ist gut, Danke." Antwortete Alice für uns beide. Der Pfleger ging und Alice sah sich mit großem Interesse alles an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Klinik so...glaubst du, dass meine Krankenkasse das bezahlt?" Fragte ich Alice.

Alice sah mich einen Augenblick lang unsicher an und sagte dann.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles geregelt..." Sie sah mich dabei nicht an und ich hatte fast den Verdacht, dass sie mich an log.

„Aber meine Krankenversicherung...ich glaube nicht..." Machte ich stur weiter, aber sie unterbrach mich.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken Bella, alles wird gut."

Sie schien sich und auch mich überzeugen zu wollen, ich wollte das Thema aber noch nicht als beendet ansehen. Doch bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Es kam eine etwas ältere Frau rein, die freundlich lächelte, sie hatte eine Art Formular in der Hand.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Shelly Cope und bin hier um ihre Daten aufzunehmen." Erklärte sie.

Ich ließ Alice all ihre Fragen beantworten, es gab nichts, was sie nicht über mich wusste und Mrs. Cope schien es nicht zu stören. Als sie fertig war, verabschiedete sie sich genauso freundlich wieder von uns und auch Alice stand auf.

„Ich muss gehen Bella, aber ich komme später wieder, bevor die Besuchszeit zu Ende ist." Erklärte sie und umarmte mich kurz. Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung und war dann zum ersten mal allein in meinem neuen Zimmer.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster in den schönen Garten und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Aber ich blieb nicht lange allein, es klopfte wieder und zu meiner großen Überraschung kam Dr. Hale ins Zimmer.

„Aber..." Mit ihr hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Ja...ich habe glaube ich vergessen zu erwähnen..." Frau Doktor wurde leicht rot. „...das ich diese Psychiatrische Klinik leite. Ich habe sie übernommen, als meine Mutter verstarb..."

Ich sah sie überrascht an, sie war noch so jung und leitet so eine große Klinik und arbeitet auch noch im Zentralkrankenhaus.

„Normalerweise empfehle ich natürlich immer diese Klink, aber eigentlich entscheiden die Familien, in welche Klinik die Patienten gehen, aber in ihrem Fall habe ich es für sie entschieden und ich hoffe, dass sie sich wohl fühlen."

„Ich werde es versuchen, dass Zimmer ist ausgesprochen schön." Antwortete ich ihr.

Dann erklärte sie mir, wie meine Behandlung hier aussehen würde. Ich würde Therapiesitzungen mit ihr, aber auch mit einer Dr. Denalie haben. Sie betonte auch noch mal, dass ich, da ich freiwillig hier war, jederzeit gehen könnte, wenn ich wollte

„Kann ich meine Kinder besuchen?" Fragte ich, als sie schon fast aus dem Zimmer war.

„Selbstverständlich, sie müssen nur rechtzeitig Bescheid sagen, wenn sie zum Friedhof möchten." Antwortete sie und verabschiedete sich von mir.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich zu machte, stand ich vorsichtig auf, ich war manchmal noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen. In dem Moment kam Alice wieder durch die Tür, sie hatte einen riesigen Blumenstrauß auf dem Arm, den sie schnell aufs Bett legte, um mir zu helfen.

„Was machst du?" Fragte sie, als sie mich wieder aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich auf die Toilette." Antwortete ich und lächelte sie an. „Und diese Blumen?"

„Die sind von Jasper, er fand sie faszinierend und hat an dich gedacht, damit sie dir den Tag verschönern. Ich werde nach einer Vase fragen." Erklärte sie mir.

„Sie sind sehr schön, sag das bitte auch Jasper und bedankt dich bei ihm für mich." Es war ein fröhlicher und bunter Strauss, der mir wirklich gut gefiel.

„Werde ich machen, ich hab auch was für dich..."

Sie zog ein kleines, feines, rotes Stoffsäckchen aus ihrer Tasche.

„Ich glaub es wird dir gefallen." Sagte Alice und gab es mir.

Ich sah sie unverständlich an, warum bekam ich plötzlich Geschenke? Alice sah mich voller Vorfreude an und ich machte das kleine Säckchen auf. Darin war ein Stoff bezogenes Kästchen.

„Was ist das?" Fragte ich und zeigte auf das Kästchen.

„Das ist für dich...ein Geschenk..." Sagte sie langsam und aufgeregt.

„Von wem?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Von...von mir Bella, mach es bitte auf." Bat Alice.

Und das tat ich, wenn auch noch immer etwas verwirrt und als ich sah was in dem Kästchen war, blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. Es war ein Rosenkranz, er war sehr zart und wie es aussah, aus reinem Gold. In das Kreuz waren kleine Steine eingearbeitet, die im Licht glitzerten. Er war auf eine Art schlicht und gleichzeitig sehr edel. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, so sagte ich das, was ich immer sagte.

„Alice...das kann ich nicht annehmen..."

„Ay! Bitte!" Sie schloss meine Hand um den Rosenkranz. „Ich weiß, dass du viel beten wirst in den nächsten Tagen und ich fand, dass es das perfekte Geschenk für dich ist. Er wird dir Gesellschaft leisten und vielleicht denkst du dann an... mich." Das hörte sich seltsam an, wie einstudiert.

Ich nickte nur, ohne ihre Logik zu verstehen und lies den Rosenkranz durch meine Finger gleiten. Er war warm und irgendwie tröstlich, aber die Farbe der Kette, an der die Perlen aufgereiht waren, erinnerten mich nicht an Alice. Sie war leichte kupferfarben und erinnerte mich an...Edward.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fasste unbewusst nach der ersten Perle.

„Soll ich die Schwestern fragen, ob sie eine Decke für mich haben? Natürlich nur wenn du willst, dass ich hier bleibe." Alice sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Das brauchst du doch gar nicht zu fragen." Antwortete ich lächelnd.

Als Alice aus dem Zimmer war, stand ich wieder auf. Ich musste noch immer ins Bad, außerdem musste langsam wieder selbständig werden und mich nicht immer auf andere verlassen.

Ich ging zu meinem Koffer und zog einen Pyjama heraus, den ich mit ins Bad nahm, was auch mit zum Zimmer gehörte. Dort machte ich mich für die Nacht fertig, was mir ganz gut gelang. Als ich fertig war, war Alice noch nicht wieder zurück und ich legte mich wieder in das bequeme Bett.

Automatisch griff ich nach dem Rosenkranz, den ich auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte und fing an das Ave Maria zu beten. Die Perlen glitten durch meine Finger und mir liefen ungewollt die Tränen über die Wange. Nachdem ich das letzte Wort des Ave Marias gemurmelt hatte, bete ich in meinem Kopf weiter.

Herr, ich weiß, dass ich keine vorbildliche Tochter gewesen bin, aber ich möchte dich trotzdem um etwas bitten. Lass bitte nicht zu, dass Unschuldige wegen meiner Sünde leiden müssen. Lass meine beiden Engel zu dir kommen und schick sie nicht weg. Und für mich möchte ich dich um genug Gelassenheit bitten, damit ich meine Fehler zugeben und aus ihnen lernen kann, damit ich ein neues Leben anfangen kann, ohne gleich wieder zu fallen.

Da du mich nicht hast sterben lassen, erlaube mir bitte, ein neues Leben zu beginnen und zeig mir den Weg, wie man mit so viel Schmerz leben kann. Es muss einen Grund geben, warum du mich hier gelassen hast, zeig ihn mir bitte. Hilf Alice und Jasper, damit sie immer glücklich sind und auch Jacob, damit er eine Frau findet, an deren Seite er sein Glück findet.

Hilf Edward, damit er seinen Weg findet...lass ihn nicht leiden...

Es tat selbst dann weh, wenn ich ihn nur gedanklich erwähnte, aber ich konnte ihn nicht hassen. Es lag nicht in meiner Natur zu hassen, obwohl ich allen Grund dazu hatte. Eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein, was aus ihm wird, aber im Gegenteil, ich betet für ihn und für mich, damit unsere Seelen irgendwann ihren Frieden fanden. Für ihn, weil er mich betrogen und belogen hatte und für mich, weil ich auf seine Spielchen hereingefallen war und mich deshalb versuchte hatte umzubringen. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und betet weiter.

Halt ihn nur fern von mir, ich bin niemand der dich um so viel bitten dürfte, aber ich würde es nicht ertragen ihn zu sehen. Ich hab so viel durch seine Schuld verloren und fühle trotz allem noch irgendetwas für ihn. Ich respektiere dich und weiß, dass du immer einen Plan für deine Kinder hast...ich bitte dich um eine Zeichen...ein kleines, dass mir zeigt, was du für mich geplant hast...

Alice war immer noch nicht zurück, ich dämmerte mit dem Rosenkranz in der Hand ein und fing an zu halluzinieren. Ich hörte Schritte im Zimmer und spürte warme Lippen auf meiner Stirn die nicht die von Alice waren. Gleichzeitig nahm ich einen männlich,herben Duft war den ich nur zu gut kannte und der nur meiner Fantasie entsprungen sein konnte.

Konnte das das Zeichen gewesen sein? Ich wusste es nicht,aber eins wusste ich bestimmt, sollte ich je wieder hier heraus kommen, würde ich eine neue,andere Isabella sein.

Und mein neues Leben fing gleich am nächsten Morgen an. Mit der Hilfe von Alice duschte ich mich, zog mir einen schicken Freizeitanzug an, den Alice mir gekauft hatte und genoss das Zwitschern der Vögel im Garten. Ich bat Alice, dass sie mir bei ihrem nächsten Besuch ein paar Körner für die Vögel mitbringen möchte. Uns wurde das Frühstück aufs Zimmer gebracht, dass reichhaltig und richtig lecker war und dann kam die andere Ärztin, die mich behandeln sollte.

„Guten Morgen..." Sagte sie fröhlich als sie ins Zimmer kam und ich wurde klein als ich sie war zwar nicht so unglaublich attraktiv wie Rosalie, aber sie war auch ausgesprochen hübsch. Sie hatte rot blonde Haare und ungewöhnlich blaue Augen.

„Ich geh dann jetzt." Sagte Alice, stand auf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Guten Morgen Frau Doktor." Sagte sie zu der neuen Ärztin. Alice wusste, dass ich bei der Therapie allein mit der Ärztin sein musste.

„Hallo Bella, ich bin Kate Denalie und werde ab jetzt mit an ihrer Therapie arbeiten." Erklärte sie und reichte mir ihre Hand.

Ich lächelte sie an und wollte ihr damit zeigen, dass sie mit mir nicht so reserviert sein musste, ich sah in ihr eine potenzielle Freundin,genau wie in Rosalie.

Sie fing mit einigen Atem und Entspannungsübungen an und fragte mich dann wahllos nach verschiedenen Episoden in meinem Leben.

Als wir fertig waren, war ich völlig erschöpft und mir tat der Kopf weh, es war anstrengender sich zu erinnern, als ich gedacht hatte. Dr. Denalie ließ mich allein und ich stellte fest, dass es keine Uhr in meinem Zimmer gab, aber von der Zeit abhängig zu sein, half eigentlich auch nicht beim entspannen.

Die nachfolgenden Tage verliefen nach dem gleichen Schema, nur das die körperliche Therapie mit den Sitzungen abwechselte und obwohl für mich alles anfangs sehr anstrengend war, fing ich an mich immer besser zu fühlen... und ich fühlte mich gut mit mir selber.

Wie es noch nie getan hatte.

Einmal in der Woche besuchte ich meine Kinder und betet mit dem Rosenkranz an ihrem Grab. Die Lilien wuchsen und das Grab wurde immer schöner. Jeden Tag machte ich einen Spaziergang in dem schönen Garten und fütterte die Vögel. Ich lernte die anderen Patienten kennen und da ich eigentlich nicht wirklich krank war, half ich ihnen,so gut ich konnte. Mal schob ich einen Rollstuhl und manchmal half ich ihnen einfach nur beim aufstehen.

Besonders gut verstand ich mich mit einem Mann,der mich irgendwie an jemanden erinnerte. Er saß in einem Rollstuhl und sein Nachname war seltsamerweise auch Swan. Ich fragte Rosalie über ihn aus und sie erzählte mir seine Geschichte. Er hatte einen hartes Schicksal hinter sich, seine Tochter war kurz nach der Geburt aus dem Krankenhaus entführt worden und er hatte einen schweren Autounfall gehabt, bei dem seine Frau ums Leben gekommen war. Er litt nach all dem, an immer wieder auftretenden Bewusstseinsstörungen.

Das war alles schon vor gut 18 Jahren passiert und Charlie, so hieß er, war auch im Zentralkrankenhaus behandelt worden. Er wurde ein guter Freund für mich und wir unterhielten uns viel, obwohl er manchmal einfach aufhörte zu reden und in seiner eigenen Welt versank.

Ich fühlte mich körperlich gut und bei einer der Therapiesitzungen mit Kate, brachte sie einen großen Spiegel mit und ich musste mich bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen und sagen, was mir an meinem Körper gefiel. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass ich zugenommen hatte und auch richtige Kurven bekommen hatte. Mein Busen war voller und meine Hüften runder.

Ich bestaunte mein eigenes Spiegelbild und erinnerte mich daran, wie dünn ich immer gewesen war. Noch nie hatte ich mich so gut dabei gefühlt, mich selber im Spiegel zu betrachten...doch, einmal...aber da hatte ich mich nicht allein im Spiegel gesehen...

Nachdem wir fertig waren, bat ich Kate den Spiegel in meinem Zimmer zu lassen und nachdem sie gegangen war, ging ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank und suchte etwas zum anziehen, was kein Pyjama oder Jogginganzug war. Plötzlich hatte ich das schwarze Kleid von Esmeralda in der Hand. Warum hatte Alice ausgerechnet das eingepackt? Ich hatte es nur einmal getragen und damals hatte ich noch davon geträumt, ein glückliches Leben leben zu können.

Mit gewissem weiblichen Stolz zog ich es an und betrachte mich mit großen Augen im Spiegel. Das Kleid saß wie eine zweite Haut und ich füllte es jetzt perfekt aus. Ich hielt meine Haare im Nacken hoch und rief mir das Bild ins Gedächtnis, wie ich mit dem Make-Up von Madame ausgesehen hatte. In dem Moment ging die Tür auf...und es kam jemand herein, den ich nicht erwartet hatte wiederzusehen.

Als ich seinen Blick auf mir spürte fing ich an zu zittern und der unbändige Wunsch zu fliehen und mich vor ihm zu verstecken, überfiel mich. Aber ich blieb einfach nur, wie unter Schock, stehen und sah ihn an.

Er war noch attraktiver als früher, obwohl er abgenommen hatte und dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen zu sehen waren... aber für mich sah er immer noch aus wie der Prinz aus dem Märchen...seine Augen wanderten langsam über meinen Körper und als er mir dann direkt in die Augen sah, konnte ich das Feuer darin erkennen, das ich nur zu gut kannte. Ich wollte meine Maske des Hasses aufsetzten...das wollte ich wirklich, aber in mir tobte ein so großes Durcheinander an Gefühlen, dass ich gar nichts machte.

Was machte er hier?


	34. August, September

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen. August ,September

Während der nächsten Stunden wartete ich darauf, dass Frau Dr. Hale das tat was sie tun musste und dann Zeit für mich hat. Sie war eine lange Zeit bei Bella und dann konnte ich endlich mit ihr sprechen.

Als sie mich in ihr Büro rief, sah sie mich intensiv an, so als ob sie mich abschätzen will. Es war mir etwas unangenehm, aber ich zog es vor, nichts dazu zu sagen. Der Blick dieser Frau war wirklich intensiv und ich konnte Emmetts Faszination für sie durchaus verstehen.

„Sie wollen mit mir sprechen?" Sagte sie und klappte ihren Computer auf.

„Ja...ich..." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das Thema angreifen soll. „Ich will wissen...was ich machen soll, wie ich am besten mit Bella rede, ohne das es negative Auswirkungen auf sie hat."

Sie sah mich voller Verständnis an, aber ihre Antwort gefiel mir gar nicht.

„Bella braucht in erster Linie Ruhe, sie muss nachdenken, dass geschehene assimilieren und sie muss lernen damit zu leben. Ehrlich gesagt, würde ihre Präsenz nicht gerade sehr hilfreich sein."

Das war ein Schlag, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie Recht hat. Ich war schließlich einer der Gründe, warum Bella getan hat was sie getan hat. Vielleicht war es auch wirklich zu spät für meine Entschuldigungen.

„Ich werde sie nicht anlügen Mr. Cullen, die Situation ihrer Frau ist, vom psychologischen Standpunkt aus, kritisch. Alles was um sie herum passiert, könnte sie dazu bringen einen erneuten Selbstmordversuch zu unternehmen." Erklärte sie ausgesprochen professionell.

Bei der Vorstellung, dass Bella sterben könnte, drehte sich mir alles im Kopf, genauso wie damals, als sie auf der Intensivstation lag und wir um ihr Leben bangten. Ich war so glücklich darüber, dass Bella lebt, dass ich vergessen habe , wie zerbrechlich sie ist und das der Grund für ihren Selbstmordversuch noch immer existiert. Mich zu sehen, kann schon ein Auslöser sein und ich fühlte mich miserabel.

„Alice hat mir gesagt, dass Bella...sich nicht daran erinnern kann, dass die Babys...gestorben sind..." Schon wieder bildete sich dieser verdammte Knoten in meinem Hals.

„Das stimmt, obwohl ich nicht sagen würde, dass sie sich nicht erinnert, sie akzeptiert es nicht. Bella befindet sich in der Phase der Verleugnung, dass ist bei solch einem Verlust durchaus normal."

Ich nickte und überlegte, wie lange es wohl noch dauern wird, bis ich Bella endlich wieder in meinen Armen halten kann, wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis ich ihr meine wahren Gefühle gestehen kann und wie lange es dann dauern wirde, bis sie mir glaubt.

„Und was passiert, wenn sie sich erinnert?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein wenn wir mit ihr reden, wenn sie es von alleine herausfindet, wird der Schock nicht ganz so groß sein, als wenn es ihr jemand sagt." Bekam ich zur Antwort. „Ihre Frau ist stärker als sie glauben, auch wenn sie sehr zerbrechlich wirkt, wird sie es schaffen."

„Und was raten sie mir?" Fragte ich nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

„Geduld...sie müssen viel Geduld haben und Verständnis, sie dürfen nicht erwarten, dass sie in nächster Zeit etwas anderes empfinden wird als Schmerz und Trauer."

„Das verstehe ich..." Sagte ich stur. „Ich meine..." Jetzt fühlte ich mich wie ein Weichei, dass seine Gefühle und Ängste einer völlig Fremden gestand, aber ich musste es tun, ich hatte niemanden, der mich leiten konnte und sie konnte mir vielleicht helfen. „Glauben sie, das Bella mir eines Tages...verzeihen kann?"

Ihr Schweigen war eigentlich schon Antwort genug.

„Das hängt völlig und allein von ihr ab." Sagte sie dann fest.

Ich war kurz davor sie zu bitten, bei Bella für mich zu sprechen, aber mir wurde noch rechtzeitig bewusst, dass sie Bellas Ärztin ist und sie so etwas nicht tun durfte und nicht tun wird. Mein Geld wird mir hier auch nichts nützen, auch wenn ich gesagt habe, dass ich auch mit unlauteren Mitteln kämpfen würde, konnte ich es nicht. Ich durfte Bella nicht unter Druck setzen.

„Bella hat sich dazu entschieden, sich in die Psychiatrische Klinik einweisen zu lassen, die ich von meiner Mutter geerbt habe." Erklärte sie mir.

Ich sah sie einen Moment schweigend an und fragte mich, was Bella an so einem Ort soll und sprach es dann auch aus.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es ihr nahe gelegt habe."

Das beantwortete meine Frage nicht, hatte Bella doch irgendeinen Schaden zurückbehalten?

„Gibt es was was ich tun kann? Egal was, sie braucht es nicht zu wissen." Sagte ich bestimmt.

Frau Doktor lächelte mich an.

„Auch wenn ich gerne alle meine Patienten gratis behandeln würde, muss meine Klinik durch irgendetwas existieren. Der Aufenthalt ihrer Frau wird nicht von der Krankenkasse übernommen." Erklärte sie.

„Geld ist keine Problem, sagen sie mir nur wie viel und ich stelle ihnen einen Scheck aus." Am Geld sollte es nun wirklich nicht scheitern.

„Das werde ich ihnen dann mitteilen, im Moment werden wir erstmal sehen, wie wir Bella helfen können."

„Und wie läuft die Verlegung ab?" Ich wollte alles wissen.

Dr. Hale erklärte mir, wie der Transport ablaufen wird und das es in einem Krankenwagen sein muss. Ich werde das natürlich auch bezahlen und sagte ihr wieder, dass sie mir nur die Summe nennen soll und ich alle Kosten übernehmen werde. Sie sagte mir auch, dass die Verlegung erst dann stattfinden wird, wenn Bella sich körperlich ganz erholt hat.

Die Tage vergingen und für mich vergingen sie langsam und ohne Leben. Die Tage waren für mich leer und wenig attraktiv, vielleicht sollte ich mich ja auch einweisen lassen.

Selbstverständlich besuchte ich auch die Klinik von Dr. Hale und ließ sie mir bis in den letzten Winkel zeigen. Die Klinik lag sehr schön und es war der perfekte Ort, damit Bella sich erholen kann. Ich bezahlte im Voraus und sorgte dafür, dass Bella alle Annehmlichkeiten haben wird, die sie braucht. Das war ich ihr nicht nur schuldig, sondern das war auch meine Pflicht als ihr Ehemann, auch wenn sie glaubt, dass ich das nicht mehr sei.

Da ich jetzt nicht mehr so viel Zeit im Krankenhaus verbringen konnte, ging ich jetzt jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden ins Büro. Das Projekt, für das ich mit Bellas Leben gespielt hatte, war ausnehmend einträglich und warf große Gewinne ab. Ich richtete ein Konto auf Bellas Namen ein und ließ die Gewinne komplett auf ihr Konto überweisen, da ich noch immer ihr Ehemann war, hatte ich keinerlei Probleme damit. Sie konnte mit dem Geld später machen was sie will.

Ich strukturierte meine Firma etwas um und James war jetzt nicht nur mein Anwalt sondern auch meine rechte Hand, seine Tochter Sheila war jetzt meine persönliche Assistentin und kümmerte sich um alles, um das ich mich nicht kümmern konnte.

Natürlich besuchte ich immer wieder das Krankenhaus, auch wenn ich Bella nicht sehen durfte, musste ich doch in ihrer Nähe sein. Dann war der Tag gekommen, an dem Bella verlegt werden soll. Ich überwachte alles aus nächster Nähe und hatte mittlerweile eine relativ große Schar an Verbündeten. Alice, Jasper, Jakob, Emmett und auch Dr. Hale, halfen mir wo sie konnten und hielten mich immer über den aktuellen Stand von Bellas Genesung auf dem Laufenden, ohne mich je vor ihr zu erwähnen. So weh mir das auch tat, dass musste sein und wenn es der Frau die ich liebe half, musste es so sein.

Bevor Bella verlegt wurde, sprach ich noch mal mir Dr. Hale und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte mir, dass etwas passiert war. Ich musste, wie schon so oft, den Impuls unterdrücken, direkt in Bellas Zimmer zu stürmen. Ich hatte Bella in letzter Zeit nur gesehen, wenn sie geschlafen hat.

„Sie hat das mit den Kleinen herausgefunden..." Sagte die Ärztin und presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Verdammt..." Ich fuhr mir mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare und starb fast vor Sorge um Bella.

„Sie hat es einigermaßen...gefasst aufgenommen, wie ich vermutete, hat sie es eigentlich gewusst und nur verdrängt." Erklärte sie weiter.

„Hat es irgendwie ihre Entscheidung beeinflusst?" Fragte ich.

„Genau das habe ich auch befürchtet, aber nein und ich habe sie gefragt, Bella möchte weiterhin in die Klinik und etwas zur Ruhe kommen."

Sie wollte weg von allem und in erster Linie, wollte sie weit weg von mir sein. Ich tat alles um ihr näher zu kommen und sie entfernte sich immer mehr von mir. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und war kurz davor so was wie eine Krise zu bekommen . Wieder fand ich mich in einer Situation, die ich nicht kontrollieren konnte.

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich nicht lange von ihr getrennt sein kann." Murmelte ich und Frau Doktor nickte langsam. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von mir und wenig später trat Alice in mein Blickfeld.

„Sie wird in einer Stunde fahren, es ist besser, wenn du dann nicht hier bist."

Alice sah traurig aus und ich wusste, dass sie mit Bella gesprochen hat. Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich Bella jetzt trösten könnte, aber ich musste mich zurückhalten, so schwer es mir auch fiel.

Alice ging wieder zurück zu Bella und ich ging aus dem Krankenhaus und stieg in mein Auto, dass ich etwas versteckt abgestellt hatte und wartete. Genau eine halbe Stunde später fuhr der Krankenwagen vor, ich blieb still in meinem Wagen sitzen und wartete, bis sie ihre wertvolle Fracht eingeladen hatten.

Endlich sah ich sie, wenn auch nur von Weitem, ihr Gesicht war blass, viel zu schmal und sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Ich konnte Trauer und Sorge in ihrem Gesicht sehen, sie war noch lange nicht wieder ganz gesund, aber sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und obwohl sie mir nicht gefiel, würde ich sie unterstützen.

Ich kannte den Weg vom Krankenhaus zur Klinik und als der Krankenwagen vom Weg abwich, fuhr mir der Schreck in die Knochen. Was war da los? Das Alice bei ihr war, war nur ein kleiner Trost, ich sollte bei ihr sein und sie begleiten. Als ich schon Gas geben wollte um den Krankenwagen auszubremsen, hielt es vor einem Blumenladen.

Bella stieg aus dem Krankenwagen und wurde in einen Rollstuhl gesetzt, sie sah müde aus, ich musste mal wieder den Impuls unterdrücken einfach aus dem Auto zu springen und zu ihr zu laufen. Alice schob sie in den Blumenladen und Bella suchte einen Strauss aus, als ich sah, was sie ausgesucht hat, machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in mir breit. Bella hat dieselben Blumen ausgesucht, die sie bei unserer Hochzeit als Brautstrauß gehabt hatte. Vielleicht hat sie sie ja völlig zufällig ausgesucht, aber es waren jetzt seit geraumer Zeit meine Lieblingsblumen und ich sorgte dafür, dass immer ein frischer Strauss bei meinen Kindern auf dem Grab stand.

Bella wurde wieder zum Krankenwagen geschoben und als sie die Blumen hoch hielt, um daran zu riechen, sah sie aus wie ein Engel. Aber selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte ich sehen, dass der für sie so charakteristische Glanz noch nicht wieder in ihren Augen zu sehen war. Und ich war schuld daran...

Ich besuchte noch immer regelmäßig die kleine Kapelle.

Ehrlich gesagt, hoffte ich noch immer darauf, dass all meine Gebete erhört werden und Bella eine glückliche Zukunft vor sich hat, mit mir oder auch ohne mich. Natürlich gab ich mich noch lange nicht geschlagen, vielleicht habe ich noch eine Chance bei ihr.

Der Krankenwagen fuhr weiter und ich hinterher. Sie fuhren noch immer nicht in die Klinik, ich merkte kurze Zeit später, dass wir zu dem Friedhof fuhren, auf dem unsere Kinder beerdigt waren.

Und wieder fühlte ich mich wie das Letzte, ich sollte jetzt bei ihr sein und zusammen mit ihr unseren großen Verlust betrauern. Das tat weh und wie weh das tat.

Ich wartete, bis Bella in ihrem Rollstuhl saß und Alice sie den vertrauten Weg entlang schob, dann sprang ich aus meinem Auto und ging, hinter einigen Büschen versteckt, zum Grab unserer Kinder. Ich stellte mich, etwas Abseits, in den Schatten eines großen Baumes.

Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, als ich Bella am Grab unserer Kinder sah. Alice half ihr aus dem Rollstuhl und ich sah, wie sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über den weißen Grabstein strich. Ob sie sich wohl vorstellte, über die weiche Haut der Babys zu streicheln und sie in ihren Armen zu halten? Ob sie an mich dachte, oder nur an die bösen Worte, die ich zu ihr gesagt hatte?

Selbstverständlich stellte sie sich vor, ihre Babys im Arm zu halten. Sie hatte sie Monate lang in ihrem Bauch getragen und sie waren ein Teil von ihr. Ich hatte nicht mal die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie kennen zu lernen, als sie noch im Bauch ihrer Mutter waren und ich fühlte mich meinen Kindern näher, wenn ich hier an ihrem Grab war.

Ich wollte an ihrer Seite sein, wollte das sie mich tröstete und ich wollte sie trösten. Ich wollte Bella in meine Arme schließen, sie küssen, ihr sagen wie Leid mir alles tat und wie sehr ich sie liebe.

Bella drehte sich plötzlich um und ich hatte keine Zeit mich zu verstecken, sie sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ich konnte erkennen, dass sie meine Anwesenheit verwirrte, obwohl sich mich anscheinend nicht erkannt hat. Dieser Blick ließ mich ihr näher sein, als all die male, als ich sie schlafend im Krankenhaus gesehen habe.

Bis bald meine Hübsche. Verabschiedete ich mich in meinem Kopf von Bella und machte einen Schritt zurück, so das ich ganz im Schatten des Baumes stand. Alice half Bella in den Rollstuhl und schob sie wieder zum Parkplatz. Ich ging auch langsam wieder zu meinem Auto, sie würden jetzt direkt zur Klinik fahren, davon war ich überzeugt, ich brauchte mich also nicht zu beeilen.

Als ich an dem Parkplatz ankam, schoben sie Bella gerade wieder in den Krankenwagen und ich sah, wie gut sie versorgt wurde. Nicht das ich mir deswegen weniger Sorgen machte. Der Krankenwagen fuhr los und ich direkt hinterher, bis zur Klinik. Dort wartete ich im Auto, bis sie Bella ins Gebäude geschoben hatten und stieg dann aus.

Ich wollte natürlich nicht, dass Bella mich sah und so ging ich erstmal in den Garten der Klinik, bis ich sicher sein konnte, dass Bella in ihrem Zimmer war. Als ich um die Ecke kam, lief ich direkt Frau Dr. Hale in die Arme.

„Mr. Cullen, wie schön sie hier zu sehen. Ich nehme mal an, dass ihre Frau gerade angekommen ist?"

„So ist es." Antwortete ich ernst.

„Ist alles gut gelaufen?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Sie hat die Babys besucht..."

„Ah ja, Bella hatte den Wunsch geäußert."

„Es war sehr...traurig sie dort zu sehen..." Murmelte ich leise.

„Sie werden schon sehen, dass es ihr bald besser gehen wird. Wenn sie mitarbeitet, wird das Leben schnell viel positiver für Bella sein." Erklärte sie mir.

Ja, aber nicht für mich. Wenn ich erlaube, dass Bella mich vergießt, bin ich für immer verloren. Ich war abhängig von ihr und wollte, dass sie mich wieder so liebte wie früher, so wie ich sie jetzt liebte.

Ich verabschiedet mich von Dr. Hale und beschloss, erstmal nach Hause zu fahren, ich werde später wiederkommen und nach Bella sehen. Jetzt wird sie nicht mehr so viel schlafen und ich werde sie nur noch nachts besuchen können.

Als ich an einer roten Ampel anhalten musste, fiel mein Blick zufällig auf des Schaufenster eines Schmuckgeschäfts und ich suchte mir sofort einen Parkplatz. Mir war ein Rosenkranz ins Auge gefallen, den ich unbedingt für Bella kaufen muss.

Er war aus Altgold gemacht und hatte fast die Farbe meiner Haare, die ich von meiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Es war zwar irgendwie etwas kitschig, aber es war das perfekte Geschenk für Bella. Die aufgereihten Perlen erinnerten mich an Bellas Tränen, die sie in letzter Zeit wegen mir hat vergießen müssen. Ich wusste, dass sie in nächster Zeit viel beten wird und sie soll etwas von mir bei sich haben, auch wenn sie nicht weiss, dass es von mir ist. Ohne nach dem Preis zu fragen, gab ich dem Verkäufer meine Kreditkarte und bat ihn, den Rosenkranz als Geschenk zu verpacken.

Alice wird mir helfen, ihn Bella zu geben.

Es war schon fast dunkel als ich zu Hause ankam. Victoria empfing mich mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass ich erwiderte, ohne genau zu wissen warum. Dann scheuchte sie mich direkt ins Esszimmer und erklärte, dass ich erst etwas essen muss, bevor sie mich wieder aus dem Haus lässt. Ich widersprach nicht, da ich damit eh keinen Erfolg haben würde.

James war nicht da und ich fragte Victoria, wo er sei.

„Er ist mit seiner Tochter auswärts essen." Antwortete Victoria.

Ich hatte mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt immer Gesellschaft beim Essen zu haben und bat, ganz spontan, Victoria, dass sie sich zu mir setzten soll.

Zuerst weigerte sie sich, aber als ich ihr drohte sie auf die Straße zu setzen gab sie nach und setzte sich zu mir.

„Wenn das so ist." Sagte sie kalt und holte sich einen Teller, dann setzte sie sich etwas entfernt von mir an den Tisch.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht hier hin?" Wollte ich wissen und zeigte auf den Stuhl neben mir.

„Weil das der Platz von Mrs. Cullen ist." Antwortete sie schnell und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihren Teller. Ich musste bei ihrer Scharfsinnigkeit lächeln.

Ich aß alles was Victoria mir auftischte und machte mich dann wieder auf den Weg in die Klinik. Ich wollte Bella sehen und musste Alice noch mein Geschenk für Bella geben.

Als ich vor der Klinik geparkt hatte und aus meinem Auto stieg, stieß ich direkt mit Alice zusammen. Sie trug einen großen und farbenfrohen Blumenstrauß, der ihr etwas die Sicht nahm.

„Hallo Alice." Begrüßte ich sie und sah sie über die Blumen hinweg an.

„Oh Edward...tut mir Leid..."

„Was ist das?" Fragte ich und zeigte auf den riesigen Strauss.

„Ah...der ist für Bella, damit kann sie das exquisite Zimmer dekorieren, dass du für sie bezahlst..." Sie klappte den Mund zu, als sie die Leichtfertigkeit ihrer Bemerkung bemerkte. „Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte sie sich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Solange dir so etwas nicht bei Bella heraus rutscht, ist das schon Ok. Es ist schließlich die reine Wahrheit...nur das sie es nicht wissen darf..."

„Du musst sie verstehen..."

„Das tu ich ja Alice." Sagte ich nachdenklich und zog Bellas Geschenk aus der Tasche. „Da du eh mit Geschenken zu Bella gehst, kannst du ihr das hier geben?"

Alice nahm eine Hand von dem Strauss und ich griff sofort danach, weil der fürchterlich ins Wanken geriet.

„Was ist das?" Fragte sie jetzt und nahm das Säckchen aus meiner Hand.

„Ein Geschenk für Bella und du darfst ihr natürlich nicht sagen, dass es von mir ist."

„Das werde ich nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie es annehmen wird, sie ist so...schwierig wenn es um Geschenke geht."

Da hatte Alice Recht, Bella war mit so wenig zufrieden und ich wusste das es daran lag, dass sie immer zu wenig gehabt hat und gelernt hatte, dass es nichts brachte sich Sachen zu wünschen, die man eh nicht bekam.

„Versuch das sie es akzeptiert, es ist für mich sehr wichtig, dass sie etwas von mir bei sich hat...Ich weiß, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen viel beten wird, dieses Schmuckstück kann ihr dabei Gesellschaft leisten und wenn ich etwas Glück habe, denkt sie vielleicht an mich." Alice wurde bei meiner Offenheit leicht rot.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie das tut." Sagte sie leise.

„Aber nicht so wie ich es möchte...sie denkt nicht mit Liebe an mich, sie denkt nur daran, wie ich ihr Leben zerstört habe."

„Ich wiederhole, du kannst deswegen nicht böse auf sie sein." Murmelte Alice leise.

„Das bin ich nicht, ich bestrafe mich nur immer wieder selber, wie ein verdammter Märtyrer. Ich möchte in Bellas Nähe sein und da das nicht möglich ist, muss es über dieses Geschenk geschehen." Ich zeigte auf das Säckchen. „Versuch bitte, dass sie es annimmt."

„Das werde ich tun Edward, mach dir keine Sorgen." Versprach Alice mir.

„Danke, ich werde jetzt erstmal mit Dr. Hale sprechen." Erklärte ich und verabschiedete mich von Alice.

Alice ging in die Klinik, aber ich ging nicht zum Büro von Dr. Hale, ich wollte warten, bis Bella eingeschlafen war und sie dann kurz sehen.

Ich wanderte durch die Klinik und wartete, dass alles ruhig wurde. Ich hatte eine Ecke gefunden, von der aus ich Bellas Zimmertür im Blick hatte. Da ich genaue Anweisungen gegeben hatte, dass Bella das größte Zimmer von allen bekommen soll, damit sie sich nicht eingeengt fühlt, wusste ich genau in welchem Zimmer sie lag.

Als ich sah, dass Alice aus Bellas Zimmer kam, wartete ich noch etwas und machte dann vorsichtig die Tür auf. Bella war eingeschlafen, hielt aber den Rosenkranz fest in ihrer rechten Hand. Das zu sehen, machte mich unglaublich glücklich . Dank Alice hat Bella jetzt etwas von mir bei sich, auch wenn sie es selbstverständlich nicht weiss. Aber ich weiss es und es beruhigte mich auf eine seltsame Weise.

Langsam ging ich zu ihrem Bett und betrachtete ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Sie war so zart,so zerbrechlich und hatte wegen mir so viel zu leiden gehabt. Ich wollte ihre süßen, rosigen Lippen küssen, aber ich wollte sie nicht wecken, so legte ich meine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre Stirn. Ich versuchte in diese kleine Berührung all meine Gefühle zu legen und ihr unverkennbarer Duft stieg mir in die Nase.

Danke Gott. Dachte ich und war davon überzeugt, dass es nur ihm zu verdanken war, dass Bella noch am leben ist und wenn er es erlauben wird, wird sie ganz schnell wieder gesund werden.

Und ich, musste mich weiterhin in Geduld üben.


	35. Oktober

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen Oktober

Die Zeit...eine mysteriöses Ding und gleichzeitig voller Sachen, positiven, negativen...Sachen halt.

Sie verging wie ein stechender Nebel, der mit jeder Sekunde meine Wunden größer und schmerzhafter werden ließ. Ich verblendete mich mit alltäglichen Dingen wie, arbeiten, essen...leben. Das Leben ging weiter und das beste von allem, Bella machte Fortschritte.

Als unerkannter Familienangehöriger, besser gesagt, als ihr legitimer Ehemann, war ich über jede noch so kleine Veränderung an ihr und ihrem Gemütszustand informiert. Frau Dr. Hale, die ich mittlerweile Rosalie nennen durfte, hielt mich immer auf dem Laufenden.

Sie schien mich jetzt etwas besser leiden zu können und war nicht mehr so kalt zu mir. So wie es aussah, hatte auch Rosalie ihr Glück gefunden, den ich hatte schon des öfteren Emmett aus der Klinik kommen sehen und so wie er aussah, hatte sich für ihn und Rosalie alles zum guten gewendet.

Jede Nacht besuchte ich Bella, jede Nacht gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während es mich danach verlangte, weniger unschuldige Stellen ihres Körpers zu küssen. Rosalie hatte es mir strickt untersagt tagsüber in die Klinik zu kommen, es wäre zu gefährlich hatte sie gesagt. Aber ich konnte in Bellas schlafendem Gesicht erkennen, dass es ihr schon viel besser ging und das machte mich glücklich.

Meine Geschäfte liefen gut und Bellas Konto wuchs unaufhörlich an.

Ja, das Leben ging weiter, aber etwas war anders und das involvierte Bella, obwohl sie davon nichts mitbekam. Mein Verlangen, so wie es früher schon gewesen war, wurde mit jedem Tag immer größer. Jeden Tag wurde meine Liebe zu ihr, zusammen mit der Leidenschaft, dem frustrierten Verlangen und der Besessenheit, immer größer. Ich war ein Mann und zu meiner eigenen Qual und Freude, war sie die einzige Frau für mich. Es brachte mir überhaupt nichts, wenn ich andere Frauen ansah, sie war die einzige, die das beste und das schlechteste in mir weckte. Isabella Swan, meine Frau, obwohl sie es weder wusste, noch sein wollte.

Ich musste nicht mal in ihrer Nähe sein, es reichte vollkommen, dass ich an sie dachte und mein Körper stand in Flammen und ich vermisste sie fürchterlich.

Es war kurios, wenn mir vor Monaten jemand gesagt hätte, dass meine Leben sich so verändern würde und ich mich aus Liebe zu einer Frau vor ihr auf die Knie werfen würde, ich sie um Verzeihung anflehen würde, ich vor Schmerz und Verlangen brennen würde, hätte ich es als schlechten Scherz abgetan. Jetzt, da alles Realität geworden war, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich an die Situation anzupassen.

Jede Nacht lag ich in meinem Bett und erinnerte mich an die Tage und Nächte, als ich Bella noch an meiner Seite gehabt hatte. Meine Erinnerungen gingen oft nahtlos in meine Träume über.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, wie schon so oft, aber diesmal hatte ich das Glück, dass ich sie anfassen und das ich sie riechen konnte. Die Szenerie war die gleich wie immer, sie stand am Gelände des Balkons und ihre weichen Haare flatterten leicht im Wind. Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden und ging zu ihr, es war für mich unmöglich das nicht zu tun. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass dieser Traum wahr werden würde und ich würde diese herrliche Fantasie ausnutzen, damit die Zeit des wartend weniger schmerzhaft war.

Meine Hände legten sich wie von selber um ihre schmale Taille. Dort, genau dort, hatte sie fast sieben Monate lang das Leben getragen, dass wir beide geschaffen hatten und dem ich den Rücken zugedreht hatte, weil ich ein vollendeter, eifersüchtiger Idiot gewesen war. Ich umarmte sie und konnte fast die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren, mein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Kopf , während ich tief ihren Duft einatmete.

Sie rührte sich nicht und ich betete, dass sie dieser schöne Traum nicht in den üblichen Alptraum verwandelte, der mich so oft heimsuchte.

Ich machte die Augen zu und genoss ihre Nähe und ihren Duft, so real, dass es meine Liebe zu ihr noch größer werden ließ. Ihre kleinen Finger strichen über meine Unterarme,die sie fest umschlossen und sie nie wieder gehen lassen wollten.

Mein Herz schlug laut in meiner Brust, während das Verlangen nach ihr in mir aufstieg.

Mein Mund öffnete sich, um sie zu fragen, ob ich sie küssen dürfte, doch bevor meine Gehirn diesen Befehl an meinen Mund weitergeben konnte, drehte sie sich langsam in meinen Armen um und sah mir dann fest in die Augen.

Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals, ich legte meine Arme fester um sie und drückte sie an mich. Ihre Finger krallten sich in meine Haare und ich spürte, dass ich in den Abgrund stürzte, in den nur sie mich, mit einem einzigen Blick, stoßen konnte.

Voller Zweifel und Angst, legte ich meine Lippen auf ihre, sie durfte mich jetzt nicht abweisen. Ich war völlig verloren, als sich ihre Lippen, auch wenn es nicht real war, nach so langer Zeit wieder auf meinen spürte. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sich ihre Lippen sanft gegen meine bewegten, ihre samtene Zunge berührte meine Lippen und mit einem Stöhnen gewährte ich ihr Einlass.

Wie sehr hatte ich das vermisst, ich zog sie so fest an mich, dass ihre Füße einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebten. Ich konnte sogar die Wärme ihres Körpers durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides spüren und wünschte mir, dass dieser Traum Realität würde, als er auch schon zu Ende war und ich aufwachte.

Ich machte die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke, ich war nass geschwitzt und atmete schwer, in meiner Brust breitet sich ein Druck aus, der mich warnte. Wenn ich nicht sofort einen Versuch unternehmen würde mit Bella zu reden, würde ich es bereuen.

Vielleicht war sie noch nicht dazu bereit, vielleicht würde ich kein Wort herausbekommen und warte, dass sie ihre ganze Wut an mir aus lässt, so wie ich es verdiente, aber wenn ich sie nicht jetzt sofort sehen würde, würde ich nie wieder derselbe sein wie früher, dass wusste ich genau. Es war wie eine Vorahnung, ich musste jetzt etwas unternehmen.

Schnell sprang ich aus meinem Bett und unter die Dusche, dann zog ich wahllos etwas aus meinem Schrank, zog mich an und rannte regelrecht die Treppe herunter. Im Erdgeschoss bremste ich mich selber aus, es war noch viel zu früh, man würde mich nicht in die Klinik lassen. Ich holte tief Luft und ging mit langsamen Schritten ins Esszimmer. Victoria hatte schon alles fürs Frühstück vorbereitet und als sie mich hörte, kam sie direkt mit frischem Kaffee zu mir. Sie schien zu merken, dass ich mit meinen Gedanken woanders war und sprach mich nicht weiter an.

Ich zwang mich dazu, langsam zu essen und meinen Kaffee zu trinken, es war eigentlich noch immer zu früh, aber jetzt hatte ich mich lange genug zurückgehalten. Ich schnappte meine Autoschlüssel und machte mich auf den Weg in die Klinik, ich hoffte, dass ich Rosalie nicht über den Weg laufen würde, sie würde mich nicht zu Bella lassen. Aber ich musste sie Heute sehen und würde mich durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten lassen. Je näher ich der Klink kam, desto größer wurde der Druck auf meine Brust und ich bekam Angst, dass mir die Situation aus den Händen gleiten könnte.

An der Klinik angekommen, parkte ich mein Auto ziemlich weit hinten, so das mein Auto nicht sofort ins Auge fiel und es auffiel, dass ich zu so einer ungewohnten Zeit hier war. Ich stieg aus und holte nochmal tief Luft um mich zu beruhigen, mein Herz schlug wie wild und meine Hände schwitzten, ich fühlte mich wie ein Teenager beim ersten Date, nur das für mich viel mehr auf dem Spiel stand. Es ging um die Liebe meines Lebens.

In der Eingangshalle lief mir einer der Pfleger über den Weg, er sah mich skeptisch an, grüßte mich aber freundlich.

„Ich hab einen Termin mir Dr. Hale." Log ich ihn an, bevor er meine Anwesenheit in Frage stellen konnte. Einmal im Gebäude, rannte ich regelrecht durch den langen Flur, um zu Bella Zimmer zu kommen. Vor der Tür blieb ich einen Moment stehen und überdachte die Situation, der ich mich jetzt stellen würde und von der ich schon seit Monaten wusste, dass ich mich irgendwann mit ihr konfrontieren musste.

Verdammt...soll es so sein wie das Schicksal und Gott wollten. Ja Gott, in seine Hände legte ich alles, was von jetzt an passieren würde.

Langsam drückte ich die Türklinke herunter, machte genauso langsam die Tür auf und hoffte, dass sie auch in ihrem Zimmer war.

Und Bella war in ihrem Zimmer und sie machte gerade etwas, was mich zur Salzsäule erstarren ließ und gleichzeitig meinen Körper und all meine Sinne in Brand setzte.

Endlich stand ich ihr gegenüber und konnte sehen, dass sie sich verändert hatte und es war offensichtlich, dass sie körperlich wieder ganz gesund war.

Meine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper, der unerklärlicher weise in diesem teuflischen schwarzen Kleid steckte, dass sie angehabt hatte, als ich sie das erste mal begehrt hatte. Es kam mir vor, als ob das in einem vergangenem Leben stattgefunden hatte. Die Frau die das Kleid jetzt trug, war mit dem Mädchen von damals nicht zu vergleichen, obwohl sie ihr natürlich sehr ähnlich war.

Tausende von Gefühlen spiegelten sich gleichzeitig in ihren Augen, ihr Körper war reifer und schön proportioniert...sie war schön, aufregend...und mein.

Diese Einsicht vertrieb meine anfängliche Unruhe, obwohl sie nicht wusste, dass sie noch immer Mrs. Edward Cullen war, war jeder Zentimeter dieses Körpers mein und jeder Gedanke von ihr, sollte auch nur mir gehören.

Endlich konnte ich ihr wieder in die Augen sehen, obwohl ich in ihnen nichts lesen konnte, sie waren irgendwie verhangen und ich konnte den versteckten Schmerz darin erkennen und ich hatte Angst, dass ich die Fähigkeit in ihren Augen zu lesen, für immer verloren hatte.

Sie sah mich fest an und ich wusste nicht, wie ich das interpretieren sollte, war sie nur überrascht mich zu sehen, war sie eingeschüchtert, oder hatte sie Angst. Ich sagte nichts und hoffte, dass sie von jetzt an die Initiative ergriff, aber ich musste sie die ganze Zeit bewundernd ansehen, sie war zu einer gesunden Frau heran gereift, die schon viel zu viel in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte und um die ich mich kümmern würde und sie mit all meinen Gefühlen für das erlebte entschädigen wollte. Jetzt hing es davon ab, was sie wollte.

Die Minuten vergingen und die Spannung die im Raum herrschte, war eindeutig zu spüren und meine Füße machten sich selbständig und suchten ihre Wärme und ihre Nähe. Sie bewegte sich nicht, ich konnte ihren schnellen Herzschlag an der Ader an ihrem angespannten Hals sehen und diesmal wusste ich nicht, ob das meine Nähe auslöste oder die Abscheu die sie vor mir empfand.

„Was..." Bella redete und das war wie ein Beruhigungsmittel für mich, ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass sie lebte, dass sie sprach. „Was macht du hier?"

Plötzlich konnte ich in ihren Augen wieder lesen und es war sehr bitter was ich da sehen musste, es war weder Liebe noch Hass...es war nur Schmerz und Qual zu erkennen.

Ich hatte sie verletzt, dass konnte ich jetzt mit eigenen Augen sehen, ich war ihr so nah wie schon lange nicht mehr und sie war wie eine unberührbare und unbewegliche Statur.

„Ich bin gekommen um mit dir zu reden...ich muss mit dir reden..." Sie musste mir zuhören, sie musste mich alles sagen lassen, was ich in meinem Inneren für sie bereit hielt.

„Du musst gehen." Sagte sie, wich von mir zurück, sah mich aber weiterhin fest an. „Du hast hier nichts zu suchen."

Es war eine Härte in ihrer Stimme, die völlig neu an ihr war.

„Du täuscht dich...ich muss mit dir reden..."

„Ich werde weder mit dir reden, noch sonst etwas tun...ich hab dir nichts zu sagen...ich..."

Es war, als ob sie an ihren eigenen Worten ersticken würde, aber sie schaffte es sich zu beruhigen und atmete dann wieder normal. Ich hatte Angst, dass mein Verhalten sie wieder negativ beeinflussen würde und wollte mich ihr nähern. Mit meiner Annahme, dass sie jetzt stärker war, hatte ich mal wieder völlig falsch gelegen.

„Bella...Bitte..."

„Nimm meinen Namen nicht in den Mund..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen verzweifelt durchs Gesicht. Und auch ich war verzweifelt, hatte ich etwa doch einen großen Fehler gemacht und sie wird jetzt nie wieder dazu bereit sein mit mir zu reden?

„Ich muss es tun, deinen Namen zu denken ihn auszusprechen, dass war das einzige, was mich vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrt hat seit..."

Ich wusste nicht, ob es gescheit war zu erwähnen, dass ich es war, der sie halbtot aus der Badewanne gezogen hatte und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ihr das wahrscheinlich nie jemand gesagt hatte.

„Das einzige was du kannst ist lügen und das tust du gerade...ich muss und ich will dir nicht zuhören. Ich habe an dem Tag genug von dir gehört, als du mich auf die Straße gesetzt hast...ich will deine Stimme nie wieder hören und auch wenn es eine Qual für mich ist, tue ich alles, um es zu vergessen...wenn dir meine geistige Gesundheit auch nur etwas am Herzen liegt...kommst du nie wieder her."

Sie gab mir etwas von meiner eigenen Medizin und ich holte tief Luft, um den Schmerz zu beruhigen, den ihre Worte in mir verursachten. Meine Worte waren damals nicht so transparent und wohlerzogen gewesen, ich hatte sie ohne Pietät niedergemacht und zum Teufel geschickt.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben...bis du mich angehört hast." Sagte ich stur.

Ihre Augen zeigten mir jetzt ehrlichen Hass und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihre Augen so ein Gefühl zum Ausdruck bringen könnten, aber da war es und ich sah es so deutlich, wie ich früher ihre Liebe darin sehen konnte.

„Was würde ich von dir hören? Lässt die Schuld dich etwa nicht schlafen? Erwartest du etwas, dass ich Mitgefühl für dich habe, obwohl du jedes positive Gefühl, dass ich je für dich gehabt habe getötet hast? Tut mit Leid Edward, ich werde dir nie wieder zuhören." Sie ging durchs Zimmer und verschränkte in eine Geste des Selbstschutzes die Arme vor der Brust, Das verteufelte schwarze Kleid schmiegte sich verführerisch an ihre Beine.

Ich musste mich konzentrieren und dieses verdammte Verlangen das in mir brannte, niederkämpfen.

Meine Möglichkeiten erschöpften sich immer mehr, sie griff mich an und ich hatte es natürlich auch verdient und sie hatte mit jedem Wort recht, dass sie sagte.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, was du hier machst, wenn du dich schuldig fühlst, befreie ich dich hiermit von jedweder Verpflichtung, die du mir gegenüber empfindest. Du bist frei, dein Leben so zu leben wie es dir beliebt, ich bitte dich nur um eins, lass mich in Ruhe. Ich werde dich nicht belästigen, ich bin nicht mehr deine Frau und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde auch kein Geld von dir verlangen. Das das jetzt geklärt ist, kannst du gehen..."

Sie war wie eine Königin, die sich nicht geschlagen geben wollte. Ihre Verletzlichkeit war noch da, aber sehr gut versteckt, ich wollte diese Verletzlichkeit, obwohl mir natürlich auch die neue, starke und strenge Bella gefiel.

„Ich fühle mich nicht schuldig, nicht so wie du es meinst und ich bin nicht gekommen, damit du mich von irgendetwas frei sprichst, sonder damit du mir zuhörst." Meine Stimme wurde härter, sie musste das doch verstehen.

„Du hast mir nicht zugehört, als ich es am nötigsten brauchte, du hast dich einfach auf deinen Thron gesetzt, deine Peitsche geschwungen und das wars. Du denkst nur ans Geld und wie du am besten die Menschen manipulieren kannst, um es zu bekommen. Ich werde mir nichts von dem anhören, was du zu sagen hast." Jetzt drehte sie mir ihren Rücken zu und schien mich ignorieren zu wollen. Für mich war sie so attraktiv wie nie.

„Es tut mir Leid..." Platzte ich raus, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel. „...alles was ich gesagt habe, getan habe...was... was mit unseren Kindern passiert ist...alles..." Meine Stimme brach und Bella drehte sich langsam wieder zu mir.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch kälter und sie macht drei Schritte auf mich zu,so das sie nur eine Handbreit von mir entfernt war und obwohl ich jetzt auf sie hinunter sah, kam sie mir größer vor als ich es war.

„Ein, es tut mir Leid, bringt mir meine Kinder nicht zurück." Sie betonte jedes einzelne Wort und das Gefühl sie so nah bei mir zu haben, vernebelte mein Hirn. „Ein, es tut mir Leid, lässt mich nicht vergessen, dass du mich wie eine gemeine Prostituierte benutzt hast, um deine verteufelten Pläne zu verwirklichen und mich dann weggeworfen hast, ohne mir die Möglichkeit zu geben dir zu sagen, dass ich von dir schwanger war...ein, es tut mir Leid, wird das weder aus meinem Kopf noch von meinem Körper löschen...ein, es tut mir Leid, wird mich nicht davon abhalten, dich so zu hassen, wie ich dich jetzt gerade hasse."

Bella holte aus und gab mir eine schallende Ohrfeige und ich ließ es geschehen, doch als sie einen Schritt zurück machte, hielt ich sie an ihrem Arm fest und konnte nur an ihr Feuer, ihren Duft und ihren Hass für mich denken. Eine Person die so stark lieben konnte wie Isabella Swan, konnte das nicht einfach lassen und ich war bereit, dass zu beweisen.

Ich vergaß alles, auch das sie gesagt hatte, dass sie mich hasste, dass ich sie mit dem was ich tat, verletzten könnte, dass einzige was ich nicht vergessen konnte waren ihre Lippen, ihre Zärtlichkeiten und das sie mich einmal geliebt hat.

Ich zog sie an ihrem Arm zu mir, bis sie direkt vor mir stand, ich sah ihr tief in die Augen und versuchte ihr zu vermitteln, was ich vorhatte, dann legte ich meinen Arm um ihre Taille und küsste sie mit all dem Verlangen, dass ich so lange unterdrückt hatte.

Es war gleichzeitig Himmel und Hölle für mich, ihre weichen Lippen wieder auf meinen zu fühlen raubte mir fast die Sinne, jede Zelle meines Körpers konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl sie wieder da zu haben wo sie hingehörte, in meinen Armen, doch ihre Reaktion war kalt und unnahbar.

Ihre Tränen befeuchteten meine Wangen und ich ließ sie sofort los. In ihren Augen, die vorher vor Hass geglänzt hatte, konnte ich jetzt etwas sehen, das auch in meinen zu finden war, Verzweiflung. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und legte meine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Ich liebe dich...ich werde dich immer leben...ich habe lange nicht gemerkt, wie tief meine Gefühle für dich sind...ich kann ohne dich nicht leben...ich liebe dich..." Murmelte ich eindringlich.

Bella machte die Augen zu und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie glaubte mir nicht und würde es nie tun, meine Worte waren und würden, nie genug sein...

Vorsichtig legte ich wieder meine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie diesmal zart und langsam...und diesmal reagierte sie auf meinen Kuss, langsam, zögern, sich innerlich weigernd mich zu akzeptieren, aber sie gab nach...

Die Sonne ging für mich auf und die Hölle, in die sich meinen Leben verwandelt hatte, wich etwas zurück.

Ich drückte sie wieder an mich, so das ich ihren Körper komplett an meinem spüren konnte. Bella legte zitternd ihre Arme um meinen Hals und sie erwiderte meine Kuss jetzt, wie nur sie es konnte.

Dann versteifte sie sich plötzlich und drückte mich weg, ich war noch nicht bereit dazu sie gehen zu lassen, schaffte es aber, mit großer Anstrengung, meine Instinkte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie schob mich von sich und wich einige Schritte von mir zurück, bis sie in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand.

Bella legte sich ihre Finger an die Lippen, während ich mitten im Zimmer stand und sie nur anstarren konnte. Ich hatte sehr wenig erreicht, aber das wenige gab mir die Kraft weiterzumachen...ich würde mich noch lange nicht geschlagen geben.

„Ich flehe dich an...geh..." Murmelte sie zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. „Komm nicht wieder...komm nie wieder..."

Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber die Art wie sie sich zurückzog zeigte mir, dass ich mich ihr jetzt nicht mehr nähern konnte, ohne das sie einen Knacks bekommen würde und das konnte ich ihr nicht antun.

Ich war so eine Idiot, all das, sie unter Druck setzte, sie küssen, sie zum zuhören zwingen, war mal wieder so falsch gewesen und mir reichte ein Blick in ihre Augen, um das jetzt zu erkennen.

Ein Teil meines Traumes hatte sich erfüllt und ich brannte darauf, sie wieder in meinen Armen zu halten. Etwas sagte mir, dass ich mich ihr einfach wieder nähern sollte, abe meine neu entdeckte Vernunft sagte mir das genaue Gegenteil, auch wenn ich sie am liebsten einfach über meine Schulter geworfen und mit nach Hause genommen hätte, um sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen.

„Gut, ich gehe, aber vergiss nicht was ich dir gesagt habe."

„Warum sollte ich das? Ich habe nichts mehr...was du mir wegnehmen kannst..." Sie schluchzte leise. „Ich hab dir alles gegeben, was ich hatte, meine Gefühle...mich selbst...und du wolltest nur Geld...tut mir Leid Edward...ich bin jetzt nichts für niemanden mehr wert, nur noch für mich..."

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir da widersprechen muss, aber du hast etwas und ich werde nicht aufgeben, bis du es mir wieder gibst." Sagte ich leise.

„Das kann dir jede andere geben...lass mich in Ruhe...ich flehe dich an..."

Ich wollte ihr alles geben, ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen, aber diesen konnte ich ihr nicht erfüllen...ich durfte sie nicht verlieren.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen...aber ich werde wiederkommen." Bella machte wieder die Augen zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde dich nicht wieder verlieren..."

Bella machte ihre Augen wieder auf und sah mich an, als ob sie den Sinn in meinen Worten suchte, dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder abweisend.

Ich wusste, dass ich für das was ich Heute getan hatte bezahlen würde, bei Rosalie und auch von Alice wird es ein Donnerwetter geben, aber das war mir egal. Mir war es egal, dass ich einen Teil meines Verlangens durch Druck befriedigt hatte.

Und jetzt wusste ich wieder nicht, was ich machen sollte.

Ich drehte mich um, ging aus dem Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter mir zu, bevor ich noch eine Dummheit machen konnte und sie wirklich einfach mit nach Hause nahm.

Wenige Meter von Bellas Zimmertür entfernt, lehnte Rosalie an einer Säule, schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich strafend an.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du warten musst." Murmelte sie.

„Weißt du was es heißt aufzuwachen und jemanden so sehr zu lieben, dass du, wenn du ihn nicht wenigstens für ein paar Minuten siehst, sterben wirst? Jemanden so zu lieben, dass dir alles andere völlig gleichgültig wird? Weißt du, dass ich fast sterbe vor Verzweiflung, aus Liebe und an dem verrückten Verlangen, dass ich für diese Frau hinter dieser Tür empfinde, die ich mit meine Dummheit fast umgebracht habe?" Fragte ich sie mit fester Stimme.

„Ja, dass weiß ich, zumindest wusste ich es." Ich sah sie einfach nur an und sie redete weiter. „Ich hab dich gebeten, sie zu verstehen, sie ist noch immer verwirrt, mit sich selbst, ihrem Leben und auch was dich betrifft. Sie hat von den eineinhalb Schritten die sie nach vorn gemacht hat, Heute wieder zwei zurück gemacht. Du hättest nicht kommen sollen."

Sie hatte ja Recht, ich hätte mich zurückhalten sollen, aber meine debile Selbstbeherrschung hatte da nicht mitgemacht.

„Ich liebe Bella und kann nicht zulassen, dass sie mich vergisst, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt..."

„Bella muss immer noch lernen, mit dem Tod ihrer Kinder zu leben und das ist nicht gerade einfach." Rosalie würde nicht nachgeben.

„Du hast gesagt, dass sie Zeit braucht und ich kann sehr geduldig sein, wenn ich es mir vornehme."

„Ja, dass hast du ja Heute bewiesen." Bemerkte sie sarkastisch.

„Das war..." Ja, was war es gewesen? Eine Attacke meines Verlangens? „Ich liebe sie einfach." War das einzige was ich sagen konnte und ließ mich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Rosalie sagte nichts mehr, sonder sah mich nur mit einer Mischung aus Missbilligung und Verständnis an, drehte sich dann um und ging einfach.

„Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben Bella." Murmelte ich und sah sehnsüchtig auf die Tür ihres Zimmers.


	36. Isabella Swan I

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben. Heute sehen wir, wie Bella au Edwards Besuch reagiert und was sie darüber denkt.

Isabella Swan.

„Ich liebe dich...ich werde dich immer lieben...ich habe lange nicht gemerkt, wie tief meine Gefühle für dich sind...ich kann ohne dich nicht leben...ich liebe dich..."

Jedes seiner Worte stach, wie eine Lanze der Lügen, in mein Herz und schlug kleine Löcher in die Mauer, die ich darum aufgebaut hatte. Ich weigerte mich, ihm zu glauben und machte die Augen zu, damit ich weiter meine Rüstung aufrecht erhalten konnte. Edward hatte mir nie gesagt, dass er mich liebt und die Worte die jetzt aus ihm heraus sprudelten, hätten mich vor einer langen Zeit sehr glücklich gemacht.

Edward legte seine Lippen wieder au meine, diesmal sanft und voller Gefühl und meine Mauer brach ein, meine Lippen bewegten sie automatisch und Erinnerungen an schöne Stunden stürmten auf mich ein, damals hatte ich noch geglaubt, dass ich irgendwann mal glücklich sein könnte.

Ich erlaubte mir, mich meinen Gefühlen hinzugeben und mich seit langem mal wieder begehrt, geliebt und geschätzt zu fühlen, wie damals, als ich mich ihm hingegeben hatte und nur ihm. Dem einzigen Mann, dem ich das je gestattet hatte, dem einzigen Mann, dem ich blind mein Herz gegeben hatte. Meine Arme legten sich wie ferngesteuert um seinen Hals und er hob mich einige Zentimeter hoch.

Aber es würde nie wieder so sein, wie es mal war, ich konnte für einige Sekunden alles vergessen, aber mehr auch nicht. Nie mehr würde ich das Gefühl haben, dass er mich küsste, ohne das er dafür etwas von mir verlangte. Ich konnte seinen Worten nicht glauben, er hatte mein Leben ruiniert, aber ich liebte ihn noch immer und durfte nicht zulassen, dass er das je erfuhr und seinen Nutzen daraus zog.

Ich zwang meine Arme dazu, ihn los zu lassen, meine Lippen dazu, sich von seinen zu trennen und sammelt all meine Kraft zusammen, um ihn von mir zu stoßen. Erst reagierte er nicht, ließ mich dann aber los, ich machte sofort einige Schritte zurück, um so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen uns zu bringen. Vorsichtig berührte ich meine Lippen, auf denen ich ihn noch immer schmecken konnte und merkte wie warm und geschwollen sie waren.

„Ich flehe dich an...geh..." Die Worte kamen wie allein aus meinem Mund und brachten meine Gefühle zum Ausdruck. „Komm nicht wieder...komm nie wieder..."

Er starrte mich nur an und bewegte sich zum Glück nicht, vielleicht würde ich ja aufwachen und es war alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen und ich würde Edward Cullen nie wiedersehen.

„Gut, ich gehe, aber vergiss nicht was ich dir gesagt habe."

Da war es wieder, warum konnte er nicht einfach...alles so lassen, wie es war.

„Warum sollte ich das? Ich habe nichts mehr...was du mir wegnehmen kannst...Ich hab dir alles gegeben, was ich hatte, meine Gefühle...mich selbst...und du wolltest nur Geld...tut mir Leid Edward...ich bin jetzt nichts für niemanden mehr wert, nur noch für mich..." Er musste mich doch endlich verstehen, es klang vielleicht nicht so überzeugend wie ich wollte, aber ich hatte langsam genug von dem Ganzen. Ich bekam fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und wusste, dass sie von dem Stress kamen, den er mir verursachte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir da widersprechen muss, aber du hast etwas und ich werde nicht aufgeben, bis du es mir wieder gibst." Wovon zum Teufel sprach er jetzt wieder? Sex...Leidenschaft...Verlangen? Warum wollte er das ausgerechnet von mir? Ich war noch nie sein Typ Frau gewesen.

„Das kann dir jede andere geben...lass mich in Ruhe...ich flehe dich an..." Bat ich ihn wieder und wusste genau, dass meine Worte auf taube Ohren stießen.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen...aber ich werde wiederkommen." Ich hatte vergessen, wie dickköpfig er sein konnte und ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nicht so schnell aufgeben würde, es lag ein langer Weg vor mir. Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir mittlerweile genug voneinander hatten, aber da hatte ich mich wohl getäuscht.

Ich sah ihn an und versuchte all die Gefühle die ich noch für ihn haben könnte, tief in mir zu vergraben, was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn er mir so gegenüberstand. Endlich drehte er sich um und ging, aber ich kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass es nicht das letzte mal gewesen war, dass ich ihn zu Gesicht bekam.

Aber das konnte ich nicht erlauben, es würde sich nie ändern, er würde immer der einzige sein, der mich brechen konnte, er würde mich immer dominieren können, egal was ich machte...

Das einzige was ich machen konnte, um ein ruhiges Leben zu haben war, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, ich musste hier weg, ich musste flüchten, auch wenn ich das nicht wollte, es war meine einzige Chance.

Ich rannte ins Bad und zog das Kleid von Esmeralda aus und legte es vorsichtig zusammen, dann ging ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank, zog mir eine Jeans und eine Bluse an und packte dann meine restlichen Sachen in eine Tasche. Ich wusste, dass ich der Klinik viel Geld schulden musste, aber ich konnte es nicht riskieren hier zu bleiben.

Wegen Alice, Rosalie und auch den anderen tat mir fürchterlich Leid was ich jetzt tun musste, aber um meinen Frieden zu finden, musste ich diese Klinik leider verlassen.

Meine Tasche war schnell gepackt und ich hoffte nur, dass Alice nicht ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchte und meinen Plan durchschaute. Ich wusste auch nicht, wie viel Einfluss Edward hier hatte und wie er überhaupt hier herein gekommen war.

Ich hängte mir den Rosenkranz wie eine Kette um meinen Hals, zog ein Sweatshirt über meine Bluse, nahm meine Tasche und ging langsam aus meinem Zimmer. Jetzt musste ich nur noch aus der Klinik kommen, ohne das mich jemand sah. Ich war zwar freiwillig hier, wollte aber jetzt mit niemandem darüber diskutieren, warum ich so überstürzt die Klinik verließ.

„Wo gehst du hin Kind?"

Was machte Charlie in dem Flur vor meinem Zimmer? Er saß in seinem Rollstuhl und sah mich fest und etwas traurig an.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, ich wollte ihn nicht aufregen und ich wusste wie sehr er es hasste, sich allein zu fühlen.

Jetzt musste ich mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

Warum musste Charlie ausgerechnet jetzt einen seinen lichten Momente haben? Er sah mich an, als ob er wüsste, dass ich ihn eventuell anlügen könnte.

„Eh...eh..." Das war mal wieder ein Beweis dafür, wie gut ich lügen konnte, nämlich gar nicht.

„Du willst doch nicht gehen, oder?" Konnte er etwa Gedanken lesen?

Ich kriegte kein Wort mehr über die Lippen und sah ihn nur dämlich an. In Charlies Augen konnte ich Verständnis erkennen und ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, statt dessen bewunderte ich die Bodenfliesen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein kleines Mädchen, das etwas angestellt hatte.

„Ich muss." Platzte ich heraus und fühlte mich unter seinem Blick fürchterlich schuldig.

„Darf ich nach dem Grund fragen?" Er sah mich von seinem Rollstuhl aus an. Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln und setzte mich neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Wenn ich bleibe, werde ich entsetzlich leiden müssen." Gab ich mit dünner Stimme zu. Ich war aber nicht dazu bereit, meinem Freund zu erzählen, was gerade passiert war.

„Haben wir etwa etwas gemacht, was dich verärgert hat?" Fragte er unruhig und ich konnte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen. Jetzt fühlte ich mich noch schlechter.

„Nein Charlie, dass hier hat nichts mit dir zu tun." Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf, er sollte sich nicht schuldig fühlen.

„Dann...Hm..." Jetzt wand er seinen Blick ab, als ob er mich nicht unter Druck setzten wollte. „Dann ist es etwas, was du mir nicht erzählen kannst?" Ich nickte und wunderte mich, dass Charlies lichter Moment so lange anhielt. „Ich mach mir Sorgen Kind, wo willst du hin?"

Ja, wo wollte ich hin?

Das erste was mir in den Kopf kam war, zu Alice zu gehen, aber das verwarf ich sofort wieder. Nicht weil ich glaubte, dass sie mich nicht aufnehmen würde, Alice wäre begeistert, aber ich wollte ihr Leben und das von Jasper nicht auch noch durcheinander bringen.

Natürlich dachte ich auch an Jake, auch er würde mich sofort aufnehmen, aber was würde Leah dazu sagen? Ich hatte sie kennen gelernt und sie war sehr nett, aber welche Frau möchte schon die erste große Liebe ihres Freundes bei sich haben? Zum Café Paris und zu Mrs. Newton konnte ich auch nicht schon wieder gehen und um Hilfe bitten.

Ich hatte keine Geld, sollte ich auf der Straße leben? Dazu hatte ich weder die Kraft noch den Mut.

„Ich..ich weiß noch nicht." Wenn ich ihm sagte, dass ich keinen Platzt habe, an dem ich bleiben kann, würde er sich noch mehr aufregen.

„Gut, dann machen wir einen Deal." Er hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich nahm sie zögernd. „Warte bis zum Wochenende, da kommen meine Brüder und ich rede mit ihnen, damit du bei ihnen bleiben kannst."

Ich war auf eine Art erleichtert und gleichzeitig fand ich seinen Vorschlag sehr merkwürdig. Konnte ich einfach bei seinen Brüdern leben? Was würden sie von der Idee halten?

„Aber deine Brüder kennen mich doch gar nicht, sie werden mich nicht einfach bei sich wohnen lassen, nur weil wir befreundet sind." Gab ich ihm zu bedenken.

„Hah! Unsinn, sie werden dich mögen. Du siehst meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, als sie noch jung war und deswegen werden sie dich anbeten, glaub mir." Charlie lachte fröhlich und ich musste mitlachen. Er war war mir so nah, als ob wir wirklich Familie wären.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich es jetzt gar nicht mehr so eilig hatte hier heraus zu kommen. Und das hatte ich nur Charlie zu verdanken, einem Fremden, der mich sehr schätzte.

Jetzt, da meine Flucht erstmal auf Eis lag, überdachte ich nochmal, was mich dazu getrieben hatte. Getrieben von der Verzweiflung und wie ich zugeben musste, auch aus Feigheit, wollte ich flüchten ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Ich wollte all meine Fortschritte über Bord werfen und mich in die Einsamkeit zurückziehen, um zu sehen,ob mich das stark machen würde.

„Also...was sagst du Kind?" Unterbrach Charlie meine Gedanken.

Als er mich wieder so nannte, spürte ich einen kleinen Stich der Freude in mir, so als ob er wirklich mehr wäre, als nur mein Freund, was absolut unmöglich war. Wir sahen uns in die Augen und ich fühlte mich irgendwie mit ihm vereint, nicht nur weil er die gleiche Augenfarbe hatte wie ich, sondern weil ich ihm plötzlich blind vertraute. Ich fühlte mich jetzt stark genug hier zu bleiben und mich meinen Problemen zu stellen, so gut ich konnte.

Ich stand auf und umarmte Charlie fest, als ich dann hoch sah, fiel mein Blick auf Rosalie und sie sah missbilligend auf meine gepackte Tasche. Ich nahm meine Arme von Charlies Hals und der drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl um und fuhr leise singend davon. Ich holte tief Luft und musste mich jetzt Rosalie stellen.

„Was hast du vor Bella?" Fragte sie,als ich an ihr vorbei in mein Zimmer wollte.

„Ich? Nichts?" Antwortete ich, ohne ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen und auf das Donnerwetter wartend, was gleich bestimmt über mir losbrechen würde.

„Ich weiß, dass er hier gewesen ist, aber was ich nicht weiß ist, warum du deine Sachen gepackt hast, als ob du vorhast zu flüchten..." Sagte sie ruhig und machte mir den Weg frei.

„Ich bin freiwillig hier und kann gehen wann ich will." Antwortete ich trotzig und warf meine Tasche aufs Bett. Dann fuhr ich mir mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und seufzte laut. „Es tut mir Leid." Murmelte ich.

„Ja, du kannst gehen wann immer du willst, aber ich fände es nicht gut, wenn du es einfach so überstürzt tun würdest." Ihre Stimme war kalt und ich merkte, dass ich vielleicht etwas grob gewesen war, sie wollte mir doch nur helfen.

„Es tut mir Leid...ich..." Unerklärlicher weise füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen, ich fühlte mich jetzt einfach nur schlecht und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. „Ich fühle mich plötzlich so verloren, wie am Anfang." Gab ich zu.

„Begehe nicht den Fehler und glaube, dass sein Besuch all deine wunderbaren Fortschritte wieder zu Nichte machen kann." Rosalie kam zu mir und nahm meine Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, dass das passiert ist, aber wenn du dich dem nicht stellst, was du noch immer für ihn empfindest, wirst du nie ganz gesund werden."

Sie hatte recht und das war wie ein Schock für mich, ich war noch nicht dazu bereit, mich mit meinen Gefühlen und Edward auseinander zu setzten. Ich hatte meinen Plan zu flüchten zwar aufgegeben und dachte an den merkwürdigen Plan Charlies, dass ich seine Familie kennen lernen sollte, aber die Idee mich Edward zu stellen, behagte mir gar nicht.

Rosalie schien zu merken, dass es da einiges gab, über das ich erstmal nachdenken musste und sie drückte mir nochmal aufmunternd die Hand und verabschiedete sich dann.

Langsam packte ich meine Sachen wieder aus und konnte es natürlich nicht vermeiden, darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde, wenn Edward wiederkommen würde. Er hatte es gesagt und ich kannte ihn schließlich ein wenig, er konnte verdammt hartnäckig sein. Obwohl ich wirklich keinen Sinn darin sah, mich weiterhin zu bedrängen, nichts was er sagte, würde mich davon überzeugen können, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug und schnell war das, lang ersehnte, Wochenende da. Heute würde ich die Brüder von Charlie treffen und ich war schrecklich nervös. Neue Leute kennen zu lernen gehörte noch nie zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Immer hatte ich Angst, dass sie mich nicht mögen könnten, oder das ich irgendetwas dummes sagen könnte.

Ich zog mit eine schlichte Bluse und meine Jeans an, band mir meine Haare zum Zopf und ging in den Garten, um Charlie zu suchen. Er wartete an dem kleinen Teich auf mich und fütterte die Fische.

„Ah Kind, da bist du ja endlich." Sagte er sobald er mich sah und strahlte mich an.

„Hallo Charlie." Ich beugte mich runter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Meine Brüder müssen gleich kommen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du sie mögen wirst." Bemerkte er und tätschelte mir die Hand.

Ich nickte nur und hoffte eher, dass sie mich mögen würden.

„Letzte Nach hab ich von meiner Renee geträumt." Sagte Charlie und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Sie sagte so etwas wie...bald wirst du sie finden..."

Charlie hatte nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben seine Tochter irgendwann zu finden, auch wenn er nach dem Tod seiner Frau in eine schwere Depression gefallen war, von der er sich noch immer nicht erholt hatte. Ich war mir aber nicht sicher, ob er jetzt gerade von seiner Tochter sprach, also fragte ich nach.

„Wen finden?"

„Mein kleines Mädchen...Renee und ich haben sie verloren..." Murmelte er leise.

Ich wusste nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte. Es waren so viele Jahre vergangen und wie sollte er seine Tochter wiedererkennen, sie war nur ein paar Tage alt gewesen. Aber er wirkte so optimistisch, dass ich ihm seine Hoffnung nicht zu Nichte machen wollte. Ich setzte mich neben ihn ins Gras, wechselte das Thema und fing an mich mit ihm über Belanglosigkeiten zu unterhalten.

Plötzlich sah Charlie zum Eingang des Gartens und applaudierte wie ein kleiner Junge. Seine Brüder waren in Sicht und sie schmuggelten ihm immer kleine Leckereien in die Klinik, über die Charlie sich tierisch freute. Die Schwestern und auch Rosalie wussten das natürlich und da es für Charlie nicht schädlich war, ließen sie es geschehen.

Die Brüder sahen Charlie ziemlich ähnlich und als sie zu uns kamen, stand ich auf und zog mich etwas zurück, damit sie Charlie ausreichend begrüßen konnten. Nachdem sie ihn herzlich umarmt hatten, legten sie Charlie eine große Auswahl an Süßigkeiten auf den Schoss. Charlie freute sich über die Sachen und ich freute mich mit ihm.

Es musste schön sein eine Familie zu haben.

Charlie merkte, dass ich jetzt einige Schritte hinter ihm stand und winkte mich zu ihnen.

„Jungs." Sagte er feierlich. „Darf ich euch meine gute Freundin Isabella vorstellen?"

Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, versuchte zu lächeln und hielt ihnen zur Begrüßung meine Hand hin, aber auf ihre Reaktion war ich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. Die beiden standen steif da und starten mich mit offenen Mündern einfach nur an. Ich fragte mich,ob Hass auf den ersten Blick existierte.

Ich verstand ihr Verhalten nicht, aber was ich in ihren Augen sah, war kein Hass sondern Verwunderung.

„Was...?" Fragte einer von ihnen und sah zwischen Charlie und mir hin und her, der schien allerdings auch nichts zu verstehen.

„Was ist los?" Fragte Charlie verwirrt.

„Charlie sie..." Antwortete einer von ihnen und wurde aus seiner Starre gerissen. Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, gab mir die Hand und stellte sich mir als Adam vor. Der andere nahm sich ein Beispiel an ihm und stellte sich mir als George vor. Sie lächelten mich jetzt zwar an, warfen sich aber immer wieder viel sagende Blicke zu.

Wir machten zusammen einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Park und setzten uns dann an einen der Tische die unter den Bäumen standen. Die drei Brüder unterhielten sich angeregt, ich hielt mich zurück und beobachte sie nur. George und Adam warfen mir immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Sie blieben gut zwei Stunden und ich war irgendwie froh, als sie sich verabschiedeten. Ihr Verhalten hatte mich doch sehr verunsichert.

Nachdem die Brüder gegangen waren, fragte Charlie mich.

„Und? Wie findest du sie?"

„Sie sind nett." Antwortete ich nur, ich hatte nichts gegen sie, aber ich hatte mich einfach unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart gefühlt.

Ich schob Charlie zurück zum Gebäude und dort verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander und gingen in unsere Zimmer.

Als ich meine Tür aufmachte, fand ich Alice in meinem Zimmer. Sie lag auf meinem Bett und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift.

Sobald sie mich sah, warf sie die Zeitschrift weg und sprang auf.

„Alice!" Rief ich erfreut und umarmte sie.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie mich fröhlich, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah mich dann forschend an.

„Ich weiß nicht." Antwortete ich und wusste nicht genau, was sie von mir hören wollte.

„Bist du...Ok?" Fragte sie wieder und sah mich noch immer so komisch an. Hatte sie etwa mitbekommen, dass Edward mich besucht hatte? Aber woher sollte sie das wissen?

„Du fragst wegen...ihm?" Wollte ich zögernd wissen.

„Selbstverständlich frage ich wegen ihm...ich...ich mach mir Sorgen darüber, wie du dich fühlst und..." Sagte sie besorgt und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie irgendwie Kontakt mit Edward hatte und es mir nicht sagte.

„Na ja...ich atme noch." Versuchte ich zu scherzen, aber es gelang mir nicht wirklich, es war alles noch zu frisch.

„Und...was hat er gesagt?" Fragte Alice weiter, zog mich zum Bett und wir setzten uns.

Das er mich liebt, dass hatte er gesagt und das ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Er hat gesagt, dass es ihm Leid tut...und das er mich liebt..." Gab ich etwas beschämt zu. Alice würde mir jetzt bestimmt sagen, wie unmöglich das sei, aber sie überraschte mich.

„Und was denkst du?" Fragte sie vorsichtig.

Darauf hatte ich keine Antwort, ich wusste noch nicht, was ich genau von seinen Worten halten sollte. Ich war schon mal auf ihn hereingefallen und das hatte fast mein Leben zerstört.

Da ich nichts sagte, sprach Alice weiter.

„Bella...ich glaube...du solltest dir anhören, was er dir zu sagen hat." Murmelte sie leise.

Das hatte ich nicht von ihr erwartet, obwohl ich nicht wusste, welche Art von Beziehung Alice und Edward hatten, anscheinend hatten sie sich relativ gut kennen gelernt. Sie kannte bestimmt die Einzelheiten nicht, aber das war auch eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir.

Er und ich. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, als ich an unseren Kuss dachte und an das, was er in mir ausgelöst hatte. Ich hatte noch immer Gefühle für ihn, dass musste ich leider zugeben, aber sollte ich ihm wirklich zuhören? Das war alles so verwirrend.

„Du weißt nicht...wie wir das Geschehene von dieser Seite der Realität her erlebt haben." Sagte Alice nachdenklich und sah mich traurig an.

„Was meinst du?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Bella...Edward..." Sie schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie es mir sagen sollte. „Er..." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte dann laut. „Erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas von...diesem Tag...dem Moment...du weißt schon..." Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mich auf meinen Selbstmordversuch ansprechen soll. „Erinnerst du dich an etwas?"

„Nein." Antwortete ich trocken, obwohl ich mich an Edward Stimme erinnern konnte.

„Ich...ich war nicht dabei, aber deine Nachbarin hat es uns erzählt...Es war Edward der dich gefunden hat...er hat dich aus der Wanne gezogen...wenige Minuten bevor..." Sie schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung sichtlich und es tat mir Leid was ich getan hatte und das es auch sie hätte sein können die mich hätte finden können und vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig.

„Er hat dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht...ich hab ihn geohrfeigt, beschimpft und ihn alles mögliche genannt...er hat es sich gefallen lassen, hat sich nicht verteidigt...er schien mich zu verstehen und warum ich so sauer auf ihn und das was er getan hat war." Ich fragte mich wieder, was Alice alles wusste, aber ich würde sie jetzt nicht danach fragen.

„Er hatte dich verlassen, dich deinem Schicksal überlassen...das was mit deinen Kindern passiert ist...er...noch nie habe ich einen so verzweifelten Menschen gesehen...er war bereit durch die Hölle zu gehen...für dich..."

„Er fühlte sich bestimmt nur schuldig..." Sagte ich, ohne genau zu wissen, was ich eigentlich dachte.

„Und deswegen...deswegen solltest du ihn anhören. Du verlierst dabei doch nichts...hör ihm einfach nur zu." Machte Alice weiter.

Ich sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Was sollte ich tun? Fragte ich mich immer und immer wieder und wie es aussah, lief alle darauf hinaus, dass ich ihn anhören sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht...ich muss darüber nachdenken." Es hörte sich an, als ob ich mich nicht für die Farbe eines Shirts entscheiden könnte. Aber es war egal wie ich es sagte und in welchem Ton, ich musste einfach darüber nachdenken.

„Das ist doch schon etwas." Sagte Alice lächelnd. „Und jetzt...hab ich noch eine Neuigkeit, die dich bestimmt freuen wird."

Ich sah wieder zu Alice, sie strahlte mich an und hatte ein ganz spezielles Glitzern in den Augen.

„Was ist los?" Fragte ich neugierig.

„Jasper...er hat mich offiziell um meine Hand gebeten." Rief sie glücklich.

Ich war glücklich für Alice, aber gleichzeitig spürte ich einen Stich in meinem Inneren, auch ich hatte mich so auf meine Hochzeit gefreut und dann hat alles so...schrecklich geendet.

Ich zwang mich dazu, Alice an zulächeln und ihr mit meiner Bitterkeit nicht den Moment zu verderben. Auch wenn Rosalie immer von meinen Fortschritten sprach, hatte ich noch gegen einige Gespenster zu kämpfen, bevor ich mich als ganz geheilt ansehen konnte.

„Das freut mich für euch Alice, man sieht schon von weitem, dass ihr füreinander gemacht seit." Bemerkte ich.

„Das hoffe ich...ich liebe Jasper wirklich..." Sagte Alice und ich konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen, aber das waren Tränen des Glücks.

„Und er liebt dich, so wie er dich immer ansieht, ist das unverkennbar." Murmelte ich und mir wurde bewusst, dass der Blick mit dem Edward mich angesehen hatte, dem von Jasper sehr ähnlich war.

Alice sah mich an und schien mir etwas sagen zu wollen, aber sie zögerte etwas und sagte dann nur.

„Das hoffe ich."

Danach unterhielten wir uns noch über einige Belanglosigkeiten und wenig später verabschiedete sie sich von mir.

Als Alice weg war, ging ich ins Bad und zog mir meinen Pyjama an, nahm dann meinen Rosenkranz und setzte mich dann auf meinen Sessel ans Fenster.

Ich sah wieder in den Garten und es wurde so langsam dunkel. Es war also keine Einbildung gewesen, ich hatte wirklich Edwards Stimme gehört, an besagtem Tag und er war so verzweifelt gewesen, wie er sich angehört hatte. Sollte er mich wirklich lieben? Edward? Sollte ich nachgeben und ihn anhören? Und was dann?

Jetzt ging es mir wieder wie am Anfang und ich hatte keine Ahnung welchen Weg ich gehen sollte.


	37. Isabella Swan II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Isabella Swan.

Ich hatte einen extrem realen Traum und selbst im Schlaf war ich mir dessen bewusst. Es war als ob alles in meinem Zimmer passierte und ich mit der Realität verbunden war, obwohl ich schlief.

Natürlich kam Edward in meinem Traum vor, ich hatte ihn schließlich seit Tagen nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Er stand wieder in der Tür, zögerte erst, kam dann aber mit langen und langsamen Schritten auf mich zu, wie ein Raubtier und ich war sein Opfer...aber in seinem Blick konnte ich sehen, dass ich nicht nur sein Opfer war, sondern auch sein größtes Begehren.

Verdammte Fantasie!

Er berührte mit den Fingerspitzen die Haut meiner Schultern, die das Top nicht bedeckte und er schien es mit der gleichen Faszination zu tun, mit der ich seine Berührung empfing.

„Bella..." Murmelte er direkt an meinem Ohr und es breitete sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen ganzen Körper aus. „Ich liebe dich."

Jetzt spürte ich seine Lippen auf der nackten Haut meiner Schulter und ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter.

„Du bist mein...und ich werde um dich kämpfen..."

Es lag viel Überzeugung in seiner Stimme, sein Besuch hatte mich mehr beeinflusst, als ich zugeben wollte. Ich stellte mir wieder Dinge vor, die ich mir nicht vorstellen sollte. Ich schüttelte mich unbewusst und als ich aufwachte hörte ich, wie die Tür leise zugemacht wurde.

Das war bestimmt die Schwester gewesen, die ihre Runde gemacht hat. Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf, versuchte Edwards Bild aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen und den Rest der Nacht ohne träume zu verbringen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam sehr früh Lori, eine der Krankenschwestern, zu mir.

„Guten Morgen Miss Swan, die Frau Dr. Hale schickt mich, sie möchte mit ihnen sprechen." Erklärte sie mir.

„Ist was passiert?" Fragte ich sofort, es war eine ungewöhnliche Uhrzeit für eine Sitzung.

„Nein Miss, sie will nur mit ihnen reden."

Jetzt wurde ich langsam neugierig, ich bat Lori mir einen Moment zu geben, verschwand schnell im Bad und zog mich dann rasch an. Lori wartete auf mich und ging dann mit mir zusammen zum Büro von Rosalie.

Das erste was ich sah, als ich die Tür aufmachte, waren Charlies Brüder, sie saßen Rosalie gegenüber, die ausnehmend ernst aussah. Ich blieb erschrocken stehen und fragte voller Angst.

„Ist was mit Charlie?"

„Nein Bella." Antwortete Rosalie ernst. „Setz dich bitte, wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

Ich verstand nichts und die Brüder von Charlie sahen mich schon wieder so komisch an. Nervös setzte ich mich auf den freien Stuhl und wrang meine Hände.

„Also Bella, die...Swans..." Sie betonte den Namen den ich, kurioser weise, mit ihnen gemein hatte, auf eine ganz seltsame Art, was mich sehr wunderte. „...sind etwas...sie haben mir erzählt, dass ihr euch Gestern kennen gelernt habt und...erinnerst du dich an Charlies Geschichte? Warum er hier ist?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich." Antwortete ich und wusste noch immer nicht, was hier los war.

„Gut, ihnen ist etwas aufgefallen, was ich persönlich sehr positiv finde." Sie redete weiter in Rätseln.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Es besteht die Möglichkeit, eine kleine Möglichkeit..." Sie redete langsam und betonte jedes Wort. „...also es könnte sein, dass du die Tochter bist, die Charlie vor 19 Jahren verloren hat."

„Ist das ein Scherz?" Platzte es aus mir raus und ich sah in ihre ernsten Gesichter, sie schienen es wirklich für möglich zu halten. „Ich meine...nein...das kann nicht sein. Wir alle wissen, dass das nicht sein kann." Fügte ich fest hinzu.

Es versetze mir einen Stich ins Herz, dass überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber ich wollte mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

„Das ist kein Scherz und wir haben etwas, was unseren Verdacht untermauert." Erklärte Georg, sah mich fest an und strecke seine Hand nach einem dünnen Hefter aus, der auf Rosalies Schreibtisch lag, er ließ mich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Auf der Suche nach Unterstützung, sah ich zu Rosalie, aber die sah mich einfach nur ernst an.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was für „Beweise" in diesem Hefter stecken könnten, aber ich hatte noch nie gute Erfahrungen mit dieser Art von Hefter oder Ordnern gemacht. Den letzten den man mir zeigte, hatte ich Edward vor die Füße geworfen, sollte hier etwas genauso schreckliches drin sein?

Georg reichte mir den Hefter und gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich ihn aufmachen soll. Als ich ihn aufmachte, wurde ich mit mir selber konfrontiert, besser gesagt, mit dem Bild einer jungen Frau, die mir sehr, sehr ähnlich sah.

„Das ist ein Bild unserer Mutter." Sagte Adam und ich sah, wie sehr meine Hände zitterten.

Leta Jones Swan, stand unter dem Bild. Das war Charlies Mutter und sie sah mir erschreckend ähnlich, oder ich ihr. Mir fehlte plötzlich die Luft zum atmen und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Schnell klappte ich den Hefter zu und legte ihn wieder auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet." Murmelte ich leise.

„Die Menschen sehen sich normalerweise nicht so ähnlich, so ungewöhnliche ähnlich, wenn sie nicht aus einer Familie stammen." Sagte Adam und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht, dann redete er in eindringlichem Ton weiter.

„Seit Jahren suchen wir Charlies Tochter nun schon, wir haben die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben. Sie wurde von einer korrupten Krankenschwestern aus dem Krankenhaus entführt, als sie nur wenige Tage alt war. Die Krankenschwestern wurde wenige Tage nach dem schrecklichen Unfall von Renee und Charlie gefasst, aber sie hatte das Baby angeblich ausgesetzt, weil es so viel geweint hat...und jetzt sitzt du uns hier gegenüber..."

„Aber...das ist absurd, es besteht nicht die geringste Möglichkeit, dass ich es meine, woher wollen sie das wissen? Es könnte jede sein..." Erklärte ich mit dünner Stimme.

„Du hast ihr Alter...wir müssen...wir müssen herausfinden, ob wir falsch oder richtig liegen...es ist sehr wichtig für uns und für Charlie natürlich..."

Ich sprang auf und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Das war so abwegig und absurd, ich konnte nicht Charlies Tochter sein, auf gar keinen Fall.

„Was..." Mir fehlten regelrecht die Worte.

„Wir müssen einen Test machen...wir müssen wissen, ob du unsere Nichte bist..." Sagte Adam verzweifelt.

„Was..."

„Einen Vaterschaftstest Bella." Kam es jetzt ruhig von Rosalie. „Das ist es, was die Swans gerne machen möchten."

Ich traute mich nicht, mir irgendwelche Illusionen zu machen, dafür war ich schon viel zu oft enttäuscht worden.

„Aber ich..." Ich fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte in meinem Kopf.

„Bitte Bella." Flehte George.

„Wir bitten dich darum Kind und wenn er negativ ausfällt, belästigen wir dich auch nie wieder." Sagte Adam.

„Ihr versteht nicht." Endlich schaffte ich es, einen ganzen Satz zu bilden. „Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang eine Waise gewesen und ich kann jetzt nicht plötzlich die Tochter von jemandem sein und einfach eine Familie haben."

Sie sahen mich schweigend an und schienen über meine Worte nachzudenken.

Warum musste mir das passieren? Ich hatte mir immer eine Familie gewünscht und jetzt, wo ich gerade anfing mein Leben so zu akzeptieren wie es war, musste ich mich der Möglichkeit stellen, dass ich vielleicht wirklich eine Familie hatte.

Das kam so plötzlich, so unerwartet, wie sollte ich damit umgehen?

Die Minuten vergingen, während ich unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab ging, ich musste Zeit gewinnen, ich musste nachdenken, ich musste die Möglichkeit assimilieren. Ein Test, ein wenig von meinem Blut und ich könnte plötzlich zu jemandem gehören.

Und wenn der Test negativ ausfiel? Wenn ich mir jetzt Hoffnungen machte und dann wieder alles nur eine große Enttäuschung sein wird?

Doch dann nickte ich einfach, ohne das es mir wirklich bewusst war. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und ich hoffte, dass ich das richtige tat, doch als ich die glücklichen Gesichter der Brüder sah, konnte ich es nicht wieder zurückziehen. Die Brüder standen auf und umarmten mich herzlich. Konnte es sein, dass ich gerade meinen Onkel umarmt hatte?

Sie verabschiedeten sich von uns und irgendwie machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in mir breit. Mein Leben hatte schon wieder eine neue Wendung genommen.

„Denk in Ruhe darüber nach Bella, es ist ein relativ einfacher Test und es könnte so viel bedeuten." Sagte Rosalie sanft und ich nickte nur.

Ich verabschiedete mich von Rosalie und ging wieder in mein Zimmer, wo mein Frühstück schon auf mich wartete.

Selbstverständlich drehten sich meine Gedanken jetzt nur noch um die Möglichkeit, dass ich eine Familie, einen Vater haben könnte.

Eine Familie. Das war mir noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, ich war schon immer Waise gewesen, allein und ohne jemanden der zu mir gehörte. Sollte sich wirklich alles zum positiven ändern? Könnte sich das vielleicht auch auf Edward beziehen? Sollte ich ihm vielleicht wirklich zuhören?

Sobald ich seinen Namen dachte, schossen mir tausende von Bildern durch den Kopf. Ich dachte auch daran, was er wohl gerade machte, ob es ihm gut ging, ob er an mich dachte und noch viele absurde Sachen, die sich mein krankes Hirn einfallen ließ.

Ja, ich konnte schon auf recht dumme Gedanken kommen.

Seufzend machte ich mich daran mein Frühstück zu verspeisen. Dabei sah ich mich in meinem eleganten Zimmer um und fragte mich zum wiederholten mal, wie meine Krankenversicherung für das alles aufkommen konnte. Ich wurde hier bedient wie in einem Hotel und auch meine Handtücher wurden täglich gewechselt.

Ich schob den Gedanken zur Seite, damit würde ich mich später weiter beschäftigen und ich dachte wieder an meine mögliche Familie. Würde ich mich daran gewöhnen können in einer Familie zu leben?

Ich sollte mir nicht so viele Gedanken über meine mögliche Familie machen, ich würde doch wieder nur enttäuscht werden.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich in meinem Zimmer und ging auch nicht zur Therapie, Rosalie zeigte Verständnis und zwang mich nicht dazu. Am Nachmittag kam Lori wieder zu mir und brachte mit einige Papiere mit, die ich unterschreiben sollte. Es war die Einverständniserklärung zu dem Vaterschaftstest und der Blutabnahme. Ich unterschrieb alles und blieb dann wieder allein.

Irgendwann döste ich ein und träumte von Edward, träumte davon in seinen Armen zu liegen, wie er mich küsste, wie unser Leben hätte aussehen können, wenn er nicht getan hätte, was er getan hat. In meinem Traum konnte ich wieder diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

Da ich fast den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen hatte, konnte ich am Abend nicht einschlafen und dachte über die Worte von Alice nach, was sie mir erzählt hatte. Irgendwie passte der Edward, der mich so geringschätzig behandelt hat, nicht mit dem Edward zusammen, den sie mir beschrieben hat und der verzweifelt versucht hat mein Leben zu retten.

Seltsamerweise dachte ich mehr über Edward nach, als über die Möglichkeit bald eine Familie haben zu können und was Charlie überhaupt zu der ganzen Sachen sagen würde.

Ich grübelte fast die ganze Nacht über mein bisheriges und mein zukünftiges Leben nach. Zwischendurch schlummerte ich immer wieder kurz ein, fand aber keinen richtigen Schlaf mehr.

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich früh auf, duschte mich,machte mich fertig, setzte mich in meinen Sessel und betete mit meinem Rosenkranz für einen neuen Tag, eine neue Chance und ein neues...Schicksal?

Noch vor dem Frühstück kam Lori wieder zu mir, um mich zum Blut abnehmen zu bringen. Dort wartete schon eine andere Schwester auf mich, die mir das Blut abnahm, das meine Zukunft bestimmen würde. Danach ließ ich mich zu Rosalie bringen und bat sie, mir einen Wagen zu besorgen, der mich zum Friedhof bringt.

Rosalie versprach mir, dass nach dem Frühstück ein Wagen für mich bereit steht. Ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer, frühstückte und ging dann noch kurz zu Charlie. Lori hatte mir erzählt, dass er sich Heute nicht so gut fühlt, aber wie es aussah, hatte er einfach nur zu viel Süßigkeiten gegessen und hat sich nur etwas den Magen verdorben. Ich schimpfte etwas mit ihm und dann war mein Krankenwagen auch schon da.

Wie immer wenn ich das Krankenhaus verließ, musste ich mich in einen Rollstuhl setzen und ein Pfleger begleitete mich. Rosalie hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass ein großer Strauss Lilien für mich bereit lag. Sobald ich in dem Krankenwagen saß, fühlte ich mich gleich etwas besser, weil ich jetzt meine Kinder besuchen konnte.

Am Grab angekommen, bat ich den Pfleger mich alleine zu lassen.

„Hallo." Begrüßte ich sie und streichelte über den Grabstein. Mir fiel auf, dass wieder frische Blumen auf dem Grab lagen, Alice schien wirklich oft hier zu sein. „Es ist viel passiert, seitdem ich das letzte mal bei euch gewesen bin." Redete ich weiter, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich keine Antwort bekomme.

„Euer...Vater hat mich besucht...ich weiß immer noch nicht genau warum, er sagt, dass er mit mir reden will, mir alles erklären will...als ob das so einfach wäre." Ich seufzte laut. „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll und ich brauche einen Rat … ich kämpfe damit, ob ich ihm zuhören soll oder nicht. Vielleicht..." Ich wusste nicht was ich wollte, ich wollte einen Rat und ich wollte, dass dieser Rat mir sagt, dass ich ihm zuhören soll und er mir nicht weh tun würde.

Es kam eine seltsame, warme Brise auf, ich machte meine Augen zu und ließ meine Haare im Wind wehen. Es war als ob der Wind mir etwas sagen wollte.

Noch ein Zeichen?

War das möglich? Sollte ich ihm zuhören, oder endgültig gehen? War meine Idee der Flucht doch die richtige gewesen, oder gab es noch eine glückliche Zukunft für mich?

Der Winde verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und ich machte meine Augen wieder auf.

Ich legte die Blumen auf das Grab und wie immer liefen mir stille Tränen über die Wangen. Mit dem Rosenkranz in meinen Händen betete ich langsam. Hoffentlich hatten es der Pfleger und der Fahrer nicht eilig, aber ich brauchte die Zeit mit meinen Kindern jetzt einfach.

Als ich Schritte auf dem trockenen Laub hörte, horchte ich auf. Es waren lange, langsame Schritte und sie kamen eindeutig auf mich zu.

Edwards unverkennbarer Duft stieg mir in die Nase, ich spürte ihn direkt hinter mir und mein Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus, bevor es anfing zu rasen.

Ich verstand nicht wie er hierher gekommen war, was er hier wollte und ich hatte auch keine Möglichkeit die Namen auf dem Grabstein zu verdecken. Die zweiten Vornamen meiner Kinder, die die seiner Eltern waren. Dieses Wissen könnte ihm wieder etwas Macht über mich geben, er wusste jetzt, dass ich trotz allem an ihn gedacht hatte.

Mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen, wappnete ich mich dem, was jetzt kommen wird.

Ich merkte, wie er sich neben mich kniete und fühlte mich betrogen, in dem intimen Moment mit meinen Kindern gestört. Schweigend unterdrückte ich den Impuls zu flüchten, für den Moment zumindest.

„Guten Tag." Sagte er mit dieser tiefen Stimme, die ich immer so geliebt hatte. Zuerst dachte ich, dass er mich meinte, aber als ich in seiner Hand den Strauss Lilien sah wusste ich, dass er nicht zum ersten mal hier war und es ihm zu verdanken war, dass immer frische Blumen auf dem Grab lagen. Aber wie... „ Guten Tag Isabella."

Er sprach meinen Namen mit diesem erotischen Unterton aus, zu dem nur er fähig war. Und er hatte mich gegrüßt, was sollte ich machen? Aufstehen, gehen, rennen, flüchten...antworten...schreien...?

„Hallo..." Sagte ich schlicht und es kam wieder dieser Wind auf.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er, meine Antwort schien ihn zu einer Konversation zu animieren und ich wusste mal wieder nicht, was ich machen soll.

Er schien alle Zeit der Welt zu haben, um auf meine Antwort zu warten. Ich wrang meine Hände und sah stur nach vorn, obwohl ich genau spürte, wie fest er mich ansah.

„Ich..." Wo kam dieses Krächzen her, ich räusperte mich, während mir tausend Sachen durch den Kopf gingen und mein Mund bewegte sich von allein. „Gut.."

Was für eine großartige Lügnerin ich doch sein konnte.

Ich befand mich in einem fürchterlichen, widersprüchlichen Debakel. Ein Teil von mir wollte ihn anspringen und mit aller Kraft verprügeln, der andere wollte ihn ansehen und ihm zuhören, nur um seine Stimme zu hören.

„Was...was machst du hier?" Fragte ich und hoffte das es eine einfache Antwort darauf gab.

„Ich bin gekommen um..." Er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er sich am besten ausdrücken soll. „...unsere Kinder zu besuchen."

Das er uns beide einbezog tat weh, aber gleichzeitig machte sich ein starkes Gefühl in meiner Brust breit...es war wahr, die Trauer um unsere Kinder verband uns, dass konnte ich ihm nicht verweigern, es waren auch seine Kinder.

„Und ich wollte dich sehen."

Da war es, sein Geständnis, dass er Hintergedanken gehabt hat. Ich konnte es nicht mehr vermeiden ihn anzusehen und drehte langsam meinen Kopf zu ihm.

„Seit wann kommst du hierher?" Fragte ich leise.

Er sah mir in die Augen und schien mir mit seinem Blick vieles sagen zu wollen, was er mir nicht mit Worten sagen konnte.

„Seitdem ich weiß, dass es sie gibt."

Seine Antwort brachte automatisch die nächste Frage mit sich, aber das würde die Konversation verlängern und ich... wollte ich das?

„Und wann hast du es erfahren?"

Er schien wieder zu zweifeln, ob er es mir sagen soll und ich verstand nicht warum.

„Einen Tag bevor du...versucht hast dich umzubringen."

Mir kam es vor, als ob es erst Gestern gewesen war, dabei waren seitdem schon vier Monate vergangen.

Ich schwieg und mir wurde klar, dass jetzt der Moment war mich zu entscheiden, hörte ich ihn an, oder schickte ich ihm zum Teufel.

„Ich..." Fing er an und wand nicht für eine Sekunde seinen Blick von mir ab. „Ich muss mit dir reden Be..." Er hielt ine, als er die Kurzform meines Namens aussprechen wollte und verbesserte sich dann. „Isabella."

Ich wusste weder, was ich sagen, noch was ich machen soll und der Versuch, seine Stimme nicht in meine Sinne eindringen zu lassen und alles in Unordnung bringen zu lassen, scheiterte auf ganzer Linie.

„Ich weiß." Sagte ich, bevor ich mich zurückhalten konnte und meine Hände fingen an zu zittern, ich verschränkte meine Finger schnell ineinander, er durfte nicht merken, wie ich noch immer auf ihn reagierte.

„Ich..." Mir traten schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen, wenn ich jetzt zusammenbrach war ich dazu fähig ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihm bis in alle Ewigkeit zuhören würde, wenn er mir sagt, dass er mich liebt. Und das wollte ich auf gar keinem Fall. „Ich brauch...ich brauche Zeit."

Wieder machte sich das Schweigen zwischen uns breit und alles und jeder auf diesem Friedhof schien es uns gleichtun zu wollen und nur unserer Konversation lauschen zu wollen. Ja, ich führte eine Konversation mit dem Mann, der mein Leben zerstört hat, den ich aber trotz allem noch mit solch einer Intensität lieben konnte, dass für meinen Stolz kein Platz mehr war.

„Ich werde dich nicht unter Druck setzen, wenn du tausend Jahre brauchst, werde ich dir tausend Jahre geben. Aber es gibt etwas, was du wissen solltest." Seine Stimme veränderte sich leicht und ich wunderte mich, dass mir diese winzige Veränderung auffiel.

Als er sich bewegte und sich zu mir beugte wusste ich, dass er wieder seine Karte der Verführung spielen würde und ich war wie gelähmt, mir war bewusst, dass ich da nur verlieren konnte.

„Ich liebe dich..." Flüsterte er direkt in mein Ohr, ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen, ich schaffte es kaum, mich auf meinen Knien zu halten, als ich ihn so nah spürte. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass dich irgendjemand wieder von meiner Seite reißt und ich werde dich nicht aufgeben. Und ich bitte dich noch einmal, hör mir bitte zu und dann... treffe deine Entscheidung." Es lag eine unglaubliche Überzeugung in seiner Stimme. „Hör mir zu und entscheide dann, ob du vielleicht in Betracht ziehen könntest, mir zu verzeihen."

Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und sah mir wieder unbarmherzig in die Augen, ich hielt still, während er immer näher kam und mit seinen Lippen sanft die meinen streifte.

Versteinert, dass war ich, seine Nähe machte mich wahnsinnig und das wollte ich nicht. Sein Gesicht und seine Augen so nah vor mir zu haben, war zu verwirrend, genau wie seine Worte. Es war, als ob er viele Sachen von mir wissen würde, die er nicht wissen sollte.

„Ich liebe dich." Murmelte er gegen einen Mund, wie schon vor ein paar Tagen, er beharrte darauf und ich wollte ihm vielleicht glauben.

Wie schwach ich doch war, als er sich von mir entfernte, konnte ich nur daran denken, wie ich ihn dazu bekommen könnte, sich mir wieder zu nähern. Wie masochistisch ich doch sein konnte.

Und ich fühlte mich nicht verletzt, ich fühlte nur das unbändige Verlangen wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen und das war gar nicht gut. Ich musste Alice um Rat fragen, sie musste mir zeigen, wie ich mich kontrollieren konnte, wie ich...

Edward stand auf und legte seine Blumen neben meine.

Ich wollte schreien, aber es kam nur ein Seufzen über meine Lippen.

Lange Zeit nachdem er gegangen war, stand auch ich auf und setzte mich wieder in meinen Rollstuhl. Der Pfleger kam sofort und fuhr mich zum Krankenwagen.

Eins war sicher, die Zeit meines Widerstands gegen das, was Edward mir zu sagen hatte, ging sehr schnell zu Ende.


	38. Isabella Swan III

Die Personen Und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben. Heute bekommt Bella eine etwas ungewöhnliche Entscheidungshilfe und es kommt zu dem lang erwarteten Gespräch. Einen schönen Sonntag wünsche ich euch allen.

Isabella Swan.

Ich bekam Edward nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Es war zu viel für mich, die Möglichkeit, dass Charlie mein Vater sein konnte, Edward, der anscheinend wirklich vorhatte mich so lange zu belagern, bis ich ihm zuhörte. Irgendetwas tief in mir drinnen sagte mir das, wenn ich Edward zuhören würde, mein Schicksal für immer besiegelt sein würde. Und ich wusste noch immer nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und wanderte direkt ins Land der Träume.

In meinem Traum ging ich ziellos über eine schöne Blumenwiese und hatte das Gefühl, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein. Es gefiel mir hier und ich ging einfach immer weiter.

„Bella." Rief mich eine weibliche Stimme sanft, ich drehte mich um und hüpfte vor Freude, als ich Esmeralda hinter mir sah. Sie war mir noch nie in meinen Träumen erschienen und ich freute mich fürchterlich sie zu sehen.

„Umm..." Ich konnte nicht vermeiden, dass mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Esmeralda sah aus wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte, nur das sie gesund und schön war.

„Wie schön dich zu sehen." Rief sie fröhlich und kam auf mich zu. Ich wollte sie umarmen, aber ich traute mich nicht wirklich.

„Du kannst mich umarmen." Sagte sie und breitete ihre Arme aus.

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und umarmte sie so fest ich konnte.

„Oh Gott! Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe." Murmelte ich in ihre Haare. Alice war meine beste Freundin und ich hatte sie sehr lieb, aber Esmeralda wird immer einen besonderen Platzt in meinem Herzen haben.

„Und ich dich."

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, sahen wir uns eine lange Weile nur lächelnd an.

„Ich glaube, du wolltest mich etwas fragen." Sagte Esmeralda dann.

War sie die Antwort auf meinen Hilferuf, dass ich einen Rat brauchte wie ich mit meiner momentanen Situation umgehen sollte.

Es war seltsam, schon wieder einen so realen Traum zu haben, ich konnte sie spüren und sie hörte mir zu, wir redeten miteinander und das konnte man im Traum normalerweise nicht.

Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken erzählte ich ihr alles, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Sie unterbrach mich nicht und hörte mir aufmerksam zu.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll...ich habe Angst ihm zuzuhören...Angst, dass ich ihn noch mehr lieben könnte..."

Esmeralda sah mich verständnisvoll an.

„Du solltest ihm zuhören und dann genaue deine Optionen überdenken, es ist an der Zeit, die Angst zur Seite zur schieben. Früher warst du nicht so ängstlich Bella, früher hast du dich allem gestellt und ich habe dich immer dafür bewundert."

„Aber tief in meinem Inneren habe ich immer Angst gehabt." Gab ich zu. „Ich bin nicht so mutig."

„Da gibt es aber verschieden Meinungen zu."

Sie drehte sich um und ging langsam einen Weg entlang und ich dachte, dass sie jetzt einfach verschwinden würde, aber als das nicht geschah, ging ich hinter ihr her.

Plötzlich konnte ich von weitem etwas unter einem Baum stehen sehen, es war eine Art Laufstall in dem ich zwei Babys erkennen konnte, sie waren ungefähr fünf Monate alt. Wie grausam konnte ein Traum sein?

Das Mädchen hatte Edwards Haare und meine Augen, mit denen sie gerade mit großem Interesse ihre Hand bestaunte. Das war sie...das war Samantha, meine Tochter.

Samuel schlief friedlich und hielt mit einer Hand eine Stange des Laufstalls fest, er hatte dunkle Haare und leider konnte ich seine Augen nicht sehen. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl lief durch meinen Körper, als ich meine Kinder so vor mir sah.

Esmeralda stellte sich neben mich und sah mich ruhig an.

„Was soll ich tun?" Fragte ich wieder.

„Edward zuhören und dann die beste Entscheidung treffen. Deine Kinder sind der gleichen Meinung." Antwortete sie und zeigte auf die Babys. Samuel hatte jetzt die Augen auf und sie waren so grün wie die seines Vaters. Meine Babys sahen mich an, als ob sie Esmeralda zustimmen würden.

Unbewusst und gleichzeitig bewusst, gab ich nach, gab dem unbewussten Wunsch nach, den ich verdrängt wollte hören, was Edward mir zu sagen hatte. Ich sah wie Esmeralda, Samantha und Samuel mir zuwinkten und sich dabei immer weiter von mir entfernten.

Der seltsamste Traum meines Lebens war zu Ende und ich machte langsam die Augen auf. Hatte mir mein Unterbewusstsein das gesagt, was ich schon die ganze Zeit über hören wollte? Ich wollte seine Version hören, hören was ihn zu seinem Verhalten getrieben hat und warum er plötzlich meinte, mich zu lieben.

Ich setzte mich in meinem Bett auf und sah, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war. Aber das war mir egal, ich hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und die musste ich jetzt in die Tat umsetzen.

Ich stand auf, holte ein paar Münzen aus meiner Jacke, Charlie hatte sie mir gegeben, damit ich im Himmel anrufen könnte, dass hatte er mir damals gesagt. Aber ich würde sie jetzt für das Münztelefon in der Eingangshalle benutzen.

Da ich freiwillig hier war und nicht gerade zu den schwierigen Patienten gehörte, war mein Zimmer natürlich immer offen und ich konnte mich frei bewegen. Ich hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, was sie dazu sagen würden, wenn sie mich mitten in der Nacht dabei erwischen würden, wie ich zum Büro von Rosalie schlich. Aber in der Klinik war alles ruhig und ich kam ohne Zwischenfälle in dem Büro an, jetzt musste ich nur noch meine Akte finden.

Zum Glück war der Schrank nicht abgeschlossen und die Akten waren alphabetisch geordnet. Ich suchte unter dem Buchstaben S, fand aber seltsamerweise nichts. Vielleicht hatte Rosalie meine Akte raus gelegt, weil Heute der Test gemacht worden war, aber auch auf dem Schreibtisch fand ich nichts.

Oder sollte sie etwa...

Ich suchte unter C und schon die dritte Akte war meine, langsam zog ich sie raus und frage mich, warum ich als Isabella Cullen registriert war. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, hatte sich Edward damals von mir scheiden lassen.

Das erste was ich sah als ich die Akte aufmachte, war meine komplette Krankengeschichte und ich lass sie Wort für Wort durch. Wie es aussah, hatte ich viele Fehler gemacht, aber das konnte ich jetzt nicht weiter analysieren, ich wollte mein Glück nicht aus reizen und vielleicht doch noch dem Wachmann begegnen. Ich war hier, um die Telefonnummer von Edward zu finden, mit dem Rest würde ich mich später auseinandersetzten.

Doch als ich umblätterte, bekam ich den nächsten Schock. Es war eine Rechnung die immens hoch war, sie war von Edward Cullen unterschrieben worden und er hatte alles von seinem persönlichem Konto bezahlt. Von wegen, deine Krankenversicherung wird sich schon darum kümmern. Wie es aussah, hatte Edward nicht nur meinen Aufenthalt hier bezahlt, sondern auch bestimmte Anweisungen gegeben, wie mein Zimmer eingerichtet werden sollte.

Da war wieder der Edward Cullen, den ich so gut kannte, es musste alles nach seinen Anweisungen laufen. Ein leeres Gefühl machte sich in einem Magen bereit und es tat mir gar nicht gut, dass ich das jetzt erfuhr. Ich klappte die Akte zu und ließ mich auf den Stuhl von Rosalie fallen, dabei las ich, was auf dem Deckel der Akte stand. Dort war ich als Isabella Cullen aufgeführt und meine Adresse war die von Edwards Villa.

Warum hatte er das alles gemacht? Warum hatte er so viel Geld dafür bezahlt, damit ich wieder gesund wurde? Und das wichtigste, warum war ich noch immer mit ihm verheiratet?

Der einzige der mir diese Fragen beantworten konnte, war natürlich Edward. Seufzend wurde mir klar, dass das der letzte kleine Schubs war, den ich brauchte um Edward zuzuhören. Er würde mir einiges erklären können, dass hoffte ich zumindest.

Ich machte die Akte wieder auf und fand was ich gesucht hatte, die Telefonnummer des nächsten Angehörigen. Da ich jetzt schon mal in Rosalies Büro eingedrungen war, konnte ich auch ihr Telefon benutzen.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber das war mir egal, ich musste meine Entscheidung jetzt sofort in die Tat umsetzten. Ohne zu zögern wählte ich die Nummer und es schellte drei mal, bevor sich eine verschlafene Stimme meldete.

„Bei Cullen." Meldete sich eine, offensichtlich, verärgerte Victoria. Ich zögerte einen Moment, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet und ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Das ist nicht witzig." Sagte Victoria jetzt streng.

„Victoria..." Sagte ich langsam. „...ich bins, Isabella."

„Oh... Mrs. Cullen" Victoria schien jetzt wach zu sein. „Ich...ich hab sie nicht erkannt...tut mir Leid."

Aha, für sie war ich also auch noch mit Edward verheiratet.

„Ich muss mit Edward sprechen." Sagte ich so schnell, wie es mir möglich war. Zuerst dachte ich, dass sie mich nicht verstanden hatte, weil sie nichts sagte. Doch dann reagierte sie plötzlich.

„Selbstverständlich, ich stelle sie sofort durch."

In der Zeit in der ich warten musste, war ich schon wieder kurz davor einfach aufzulegen.

„Isabella? Bist du das?" Hörte ich dann Edwards verschlafene und raue Stimme. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte er besorgt.

„Ich bin Ok." Antwortete ich und wusste nicht, wie ich ihm sagen sollte, dass ich ihm zuhören wollte und das so schnell wie möglich. „Ich...ich...möchte..."

Er schwieg und wartet, bis ich ihm den Grund für meinen Anruf erklärte.

„Du...du fragst dich bestimmt...warum ich anrufe...ich glaub es ist besser wenn..." Fing ich an um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

„Du kannst anrufen, wann immer du willst...das hier ist auch dein zu Hause."

Ich machte die Augen zu und stellte mir vor, wie er in seinem, unserem, Bett lag und diese Worte sagte, dann holte ich tief Luft und sagte, was ich zu sagen hatte.

„Ich werde dir zuhören, aber mehr nicht." Im Moment zumindest...hatte ich das gerade gedacht? Hoffentlich hatte ich es nur gedacht. „Auf dem Friedhof habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich Zeit brauche...und das brauche ich immer noch, aber ich möchte während dieser Zeit wissen, was du mir zu sagen hast."

Er schwieg und schien nicht glauben zu können, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte, genau wie ich auch nicht.

„Wann?" Fragte er dann so ungeduldig, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich wollte schon fragen, wann er hier sein könnte, aber ich hielt mich zurück.

„Morgen Früh."

„Ich werde da sein." Antwortete er schnell und ich konnte es nicht vermeiden zu lächeln. Er hörte sich an, wie ein kleiner Junge, der eine Versprechen machte und ich hoffte nur das ich nicht weich werden würde und...

„Ich...werde warten." Und wie ich das tun würde.

Als wir das Gespräch beendeten, fühlte ich eine Leere in mir, die mir bestätigte, dass meine Gefühle für ihn noch immer da waren.

Jetzt musste ich Rosalie noch von Edwards Besuch berichten, sie musste es wissen und ihr Ok geben. Ich war bereit zu dem Gespräch und ich hoffte, dass sie das auch so sehen würde.

Leise schlich ich in mein Zimmer zurück und malte mir aus, wie unser Treffen wohl ablaufen würde. Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern, als ich mich fragte, ob es zu dieser Art von Nähe kommen würde, die es immer wieder schaffte meine Mauern einzureissen.

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte ich in meinem bequemen Sessel, von dem ich jetzt wusste, dass Edward ihn bezahlt hatte. Als die Krankenschwester mir meine Frühstück brachte bat ich sie, Dr. Hale zu sagen, dass ich sie sprechen müsste.

Ich zog mich nicht um, ich hatte nicht vor mich für Edward besonders...Ah! Was dachte ich den da?

Ich würde ihm einfach nur zuhören und mehr nicht, genau wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte.

Gut eine Stunde später kam Rosalie zu mir und bevor ich noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, fing sie an zu reden.

„Ich werde nicht fragen wieso, aber Edward ist draußen und schreit die Klinik zusammen, weil er dich sehen muss und du ihn angeblich darum gebeten hast. Stimmt das?"

Ich sah sie ruhig an und versuchte damit gleichzeitig, mich zu beruhigen. Er war schon da?

„Das stimmt." Antwortete ich langsam. „Ich hab ihn gebeten zu kommen, um zu...reden."

Sie sah mich an und schien die Situation abzuschätzen.

„Und du glaubst, dass du stark genug bist dich dem zu stellen?" Sie hörte sich nicht sehr überzeugt an und das beunruhigte mich etwas.

„Ich glaube...das ich nicht zusammenbrechen werde."

„Das ist nicht die Antwort, die ich erwartet hatte." Ihre Augen durchbohrten mich regelrecht.

„Ich..." Was sollte ich sagen?

„Hör zu Bella, du musst das nicht tun..."

„Aber ich will...ich muss...du würdest es nicht verstehen." Sagte ich.

„Versuchs."

Ich sah ihr in die Augen, holte tief Luft und erzählte ihr meinen Traum.

„Noch nie hatte ich einen so lebendigen Traum gehabt und ich weiß, dass es eine Art Zeichen ist. Ich zwinge mich nicht dazu eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ich möchte nur mehr Optionen haben, bevor ich mich entscheide." Erklärte ich meine Entscheidung.

„Als Psychiaterin kann ich natürlich nicht zustimmen, dass ein Traum eine Entscheidungshilfe sein sollte, ein Anreiz vielleicht, aber mehr nicht."

„Ich möchte es aber als Zeichen sehen, ich muss..." Meine Kinder hatten mich darum gebeten und das konnte ich nicht ignorieren. „Lass mich bitte mit ihm reden."

Rosalie sah mich verständnisvoll an und nickte dann.

„Gut, er wird gleich hier sein."

Ich wollte mich mit meiner Decke der Würde schützen, wollte hart und kalt sein,unerschütterlich, ihm zuhören, aber gleichzeitig nicht vergessen, was er getan hatte. Nur, dass schon der Gedanke an ihn meinen Körper zum zittern brachte.

Die Tür hinter mir ging auf und wieder zu, ich sah ihn nicht an und bat ihn, sich aufs Bett zu setzten, dass weit genug von mir weg war.

„Ich höre." Sagte ich nur, aber meine Stimme verriet, wie nervös ich war.

„Kann ich dich um etwas bitten, bevor ich anfange?" Fragte er sanft und ich musste den Impuls unterdrücken, mich zu ihm zu drehen.

„Wenn es in meiner Hand liegt, dir zu geben was du möchtest." Hoffentlich nahm er das jetzt nicht zu wörtlich.

„Könntest du mich ansehen während ich rede?"

Diese simple Bitte traf mich wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Wenn ich ihn ansah, würde ich nicht hart bleiben können...ich ließ die Sekunden vergehen und wusste mal wieder nicht, was ich machen sollte.

Langsam drehte ich meinen Oberkörper zu ihm. Er war so attraktiv wie immer und er strahlte mich mit seinen grünen Augen an. Ich versuchte meine Haltung beizubehalten, was gar nicht so einfach war.

„Danke." Sagte er schlich und setzte sich bequem hin. Ich konnte jetzt meine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen und hoffte nur, dass sie mich nicht verraten würden.

„Ich sollte, glaube ich, mit dem anfangen, was mich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich Heute bin." Er seufzte laut und ich merkte, dass es auch für ihn nicht einfach war. „Als ich zehn Jahre alt war, sind meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen...Von dem Moment an, hat sich mein Onkel um mich gekümmert und das erste was er gemacht hat, war mich auf ein Internat zu schicken. Dort wurde ich erzogen und auf meine Zukunft vorbereitet." Ich konnte die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen sehen.

„Das waren schwierige Jahre...ich war noch ein Kind und das fehlen der Liebe einer Mutter und des Zuspruches eines Vaters ließ mich verschlossen, kalt und ernst werden. Ich lernte alles was ich brauchte, um später das Imperium zu leiten, dass mein Onkel mit dem Geld meiner Eltern für mich aufbaute. Das einzige Ziel in meinem leben war, viel Geld zu verdienen."

„Als ich dann alt genug war, um die Firma zu übernehmen, änderte sich mein Leben etwas. Ich leitetet die Firma, wohnte in dem Haus meiner Eltern und hatte immer wechselnde Frauenbekanntschaften..." Mir entwischte ein sarkastisches Lachen, dass ich unter einem falschen Niesen zu verstecken versuchte, was mir anscheinend gelang. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig dämlich, weil mich die Vorstellung von ihm mit verschiedenen Frauen so eifersüchtig werden ließ. Das war seine Vergangenheit und damit musste ich leben.

„Ich fand mein Leben perfekt, bis ich eines Tages mit einem neuen, sehr Ehrgeizigem, Projekt anfing und feststellen musste, dass meine Vater einen, nicht unerheblichen, Teil seiner Aktien jemandem anderem vermacht hatte. Ich hatte mit diesem Geld gerechnet und brauchte es für mein Projekt. Und außerdem war ich der Meinung, dass das Geld mir gehörte. Mein Vater hatte es einer unbekannten Waise vererbt, die nicht mal etwas davon wusste." All das hatte er mir vor ein paar Monaten schon mal erzählt, nur mit anderen Worten.

„Ich hatte mir in den Kopf gesetzt, dass es mein Geld war und schickte meinen Anwalt los, die unbekannte Erbin zu suchen. Er fand sie und da sie noch minderjährig war, war es die beste Lösung, wenn ich sie heiraten würde und somit ihr legaler Vertreter würde. In meiner Habgier war ich damit einverstanden." Ich versuchte meinen Gesichtsausdruck so neutral wie möglich zu halten und hörte ihm dabei zu, wie er unsere Geschichte erzählte.

„Doch dann passierte etwas, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Die Erbin hatte etwas, dass ich seit dem Tod meiner Mutter fürchterlich vermisste und, egoistisch wie ich war, wollte ich auch das haben. Jeden Tag sagte ich mir, dass ich es nur fürs Geld tat, aber sie hatte mich mit ihrer Unschuld und ihrem reinen Wesen verführt...ich fühlte mich mit ihr so wohl wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich begehrte sie, wie ich noch nie eine Frau begehrt hatte und es existierten keine anderen Frauen mehr für mich. Sie war plötzlich die einzige für mich." Seine Augen unterstrichen seine Worte noch und ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde.

„Es war alles so geplant, dass unsere Ehe drei Monate dauern sollte und ich mich dann wieder von ihr trennen würde. Doch das ganze verkomplizierte sich für mich, zu dem was ich tun sollte kam dazu, was ich tun wollte. Ich wollte sie für mich behalten, mich weiter so wohl und glücklich fühlen, weiter in den Genuss ihrer Nähe und ihres Körpers kommen und schob die endgültige Entscheidung vor mich her." Er holte tief Luft und fuhr sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare.

Dann erzählte er, wie er an die Fotos gekommen war, die falschen Schlüsse die er gezogen hatte und wie betrogen er sich gefühlt hatte. Edward sah auf den Fußboden und ließ auch die Szenen in seinem Büro nicht aus. Mir zog sich bei der Erinnerung der Magen zusammen, aber ich verstand jetzt ein wenig, warum Edward sich damals so verhalten hatte, nicht das ich ihn rechtfertigte, aber seine verletzter Stolz und seine Eifersucht hatten ihn getrieben.

„Nachdem ich sie aus meinem Leben vertrieben hatte, wollte ich zu meinem alten Leben zurück, aber es ging nicht mehr. Nur sie konnte dieses Verlangen in mir wecken und ich wurde zu einer Art Eunuch. Mein Körper schrie nach ihr und ich wollte oft wissen, was sie macht, wie es ihr geht, aber ich wollte diese Art von Schwäche nie wieder zulassen." Er schwieg einen Moment und ich nutzte die Zeit, um meinen Hals ein wenig zu entspannen.

Edward redete weiter und kam jetzt zu dem Teil,den ich noch nicht kannte. Er erzählte, wie er zufällig Jakob getroffen hatte und dieser ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass sie nie mehr als Freunde gewesen waren.

„Ich fühlte mich wie eine Ratte, ich hatte den einzigen Menschen, der mit je etwas bedeutet hatte zum Teufel geschickt, weil ich in meiner Sturheit und blind vor Eifersucht, sie nicht mal hatte zu Wort kommen lassen." Er schüttelte über seinen eigenes Verhalten entsetzt, den Kopf.

Dann gab er zu, dass er wieder James los geschickt hatte, damit er nach mir suchte. Ich konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, als er mir berichtete, wie James ihm von meiner Schwangerschaft und unseren verlorenen Kindern erzählte. Es überraschte mich zu hören, dass es sich an das Gespräch erinnern konnte, dass wir während unserer Hochzeitsreise gehabt hatten und er daraus die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass ich sie suchen musste und sie auf Knien um Verzeihung anflehen musste. Wie ein irrer raste ich zu ihrer Wohnung und fand dort den Schatten der Frau, die ich zerstört hatte..." Er suchte mit den Augen meine Handgelenke, auf denen die Beweise meiner Tat für immer sichtbar sein würden.

„Ich brachte sie in das Krankenhaus, dass für uns beide zu unserem Schicksal geworden war, dort musste ich sie in die Hände der Ärzte legen und flehte sie an, ihr Leben zu retten. Ich flehte den Himmel an, mir eine zweite Chance zu geben, aber sie wäre fast gestorben, fast hätte ich das wertvollste verloren, was ich je besessen hatte." Seine Augen konnten nicht lügen und ich konnte eine Ehrlichkeit darin entdecken, die völlig neu für mich war.

„Ich wusste, dass sie mich für den Rest ihres Lebens hassen würde, ich war der Grund dafür, dass sie so hatte leiden müssen. Ich fing an zu beten, was mir etwas Frieden brachte, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich unverzeihliche Dinge getan hatte, die man mir nie vergeben würde...ich hatte ein Leben zerstört...drei Leben..." Seine Augen wurden dunkel vor Trauer.

„Sie überlebte und ich schwor mir, dass ich alles dafür tun würde, damit sie von jetzt an ein glückliches Leben führen konnte. Aber der egoistische Teil in mir wollte sie zurück haben, wollte, dass sie wieder zu mir gehörte, wieder in meinen Armen lag. Ich musste ihr sagen, dass ich endlich etwas begriffen hatte, etwas was ich lange Zeit über verdrängt hatte... ich hatte mich in sie verliebt...ich liebe sie..." Er sah mir jetzt wieder in die Augen, ich war nicht dazu in der Lage, meinen Blick abzuwenden und ich wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Ich vermisste sie und wollte die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles ungeschehen machen und da das nicht ging, tat ich alles was in meiner Macht stand, damit sie wieder gesund werden konnte. Zumindest körperlich. Ich wusste, dass sie nie vergessen würde, dass sie zwei Kinder verloren hatte...meine Kinder. Ich weiß das ich nie so sehr leiden werde wie du Bella..." Jetzt sprach er mich direkt an. „...aber auch ich trauere um unsere Kinder..." Er stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, blieb dann aber stehen und fiel vor mir auf die Knie, er demütigte sich selbst.

„Ich flehe dich an, mir zu verzeihen...nicht zu vergessen...nur zu verzeihen...noch nie hat mir jemand so viel gegeben wie du, ich wusste es nicht zu schätzen. Ich bitte dich um eine Chance dir zu zeigen, dass ich mich geändert habe...und wie sehr ich dich liebe...ich würde mein Leben dafür geben,wenn es dich für all dein Leid entschädigen würde..."

Ich sah auf ihn herunter und fühlte so etwas wie Verständnis für ihn. Jetzt verstand ich einiges besser als vorher, wusste aber noch immer nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

„Warum sind wir noch verheiratet?" Ich versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Die Scheidungspapiere lagen, an besagtem Tag, vorbereitet in meinem Schreibtisch und dort sind sie geblieben, bis James sie gefunden hat. Und nachdem all das passiert war, habe ich, als dein Ehemann, mich um alles kümmern können,ohne das mich jemand daran hindern konnte. Ich habe mein Geld und meinen Einfluss dazu benutzt, dass du die beste Pflege bekommst, aber das ist alles zweitrangig...ich habe mich nicht von dir scheiden lassen, weil ich in meinem Unterbewusstsein wusste, dass ich dich liebe und dich immer bei mir haben möchte." Edward hatte sich nicht bewegt und kniete noch immer vor mir.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stand ich auf und ging auf ihn zu, mein Bauch war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt und ich wusste, dass ich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Und ich merkte, wie ich anfing ihm zu verzeihen, mein Schmerz war noch da und würde immer da sein, aber ich fing an ihn zu verstehen. Ich sah auf ihn herunter und ich fühlte weder das Verlangen mich zu rächen, noch ihm in irgendeiner anderen Weise weh tun zu wollen. Warum auch? Mir wurde immer bewusster, dass ich ihn noch genauso liebte wie am ersten Tag.

Aber ich brauchte Zeit...ich wusste nicht, wie viel...aber ich musste das alles erst verarbeiten...die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und Edward, ohne das ich es ihm erlaubt hatte, schlang seine Arme um mich und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meinen Schoss.

Er schluchzte und wie aus einem Reflex heraus, legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Kopf und streichelte ihm übers Haar... Edward weinte wie ein kleiner Junge...wie ein Mann, der unsterblich verliebt war...

Keine Ahnung wie lange wir so dastanden, aber sein Schluchzten ließ nach und ich reagierte wieder, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ich ließ mich ebenfalls auf die Knie fallen, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und legte meine Lippen auf sein.

Ich verriet meine Prinzipien, aber so wie er mich vermisst hatte, hatte auch ich ihn vermisst. Unsere Lippen vereinten sich und unsere Tränen vermischten sich.

Ich sah ihn jetzt nicht weniger männlich, nur weil er weinte, auch er war nur ein Gefangener seiner Gefühle. Für jemanden wie Edward, so kalt und immer korrekt, musste es unheimlich schwer sein, sich gefühlsmäßig so gehen zu lassen.

Edward stöhnte leise, vergrub seine Hände in meinen Haaren und zog mich näher an sich.

Ich war schon leidenschaftlich von ihm geküsst worden, aber er hatte immer etwas zurückgehalten, dieser Kuss war anders, er war voller Gefühl und Verlangen. Als ich meine Arme um seinen Hals schlang, verloren wir fast das Gleichgewicht, aber Edward fing uns auf und plötzlich standen wir auf unseren Füßen.

Ihn wieder so nahe zu spüren, ließ mich Raum und Zeit vergessen. Unsere Körper passten noch immer perfekt zusammen, seine Hände auf meiner Taille, meinem Rücken, lösten noch immer dieses Kribbeln in mir aus.

Alles schien seinen Sinn zu verlieren, als wir aufs Bett fielen und Edward über mir lag. Seine Hände fuhren über meinen Körper, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, ob noch alles da war. Jetzt verstand ich erst wirklich, dass Edward mich liebte, aber ich musste an die Zukunft denken...meinen Vater...sollte ich einen haben...an uns, sollten wir eine Zukunft haben.

All die bösen Worte der Vergangenheit existierten im Moment nicht und ich assimilierte langsam alles was er mir gesagt hatte und wie sehr auch er gelitten hatten.

Plötzlich löste er seine Lippen von meinen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine. Es schien ihn viel Kraft zu kosten, aber er wollte anscheinend nicht zu weit gehen.

„Bella..." Murmelte er voller Leidenschaft. „...meine Bella."

Immer wieder murmelte er meinen Namen und streichelte mir zärtlich über die Wangen. Es war wie ein Balsam für mich, dass auf der einen Seite beruhigend und auf der anderen erregend wirkte. Es war überraschend, dass ich ihn nach all der Zeit noch immer so sehr begehrte.

Er lehnte sich etwas zurück, legte aber seinen Arm fest auf meinen Bauch, als ob er Angst hatte, dass ich weglaufen könnte. Und es gab immer noch einen Teil in mir, der das auch tun wollte. Die Situation war mir eindeutig außer Kontrolle geraten.

„Es...tut mir Leid." Sagte ich, obwohl es bestimmte bessere Worte gab, aber die bekam ich nicht zusammen.

„Das sollte es nicht...mir tut es alles andere als Leid." Murmelte er gegen mein Ohr.

„Ich weiß nicht...was ich sagen soll...was ich entscheiden soll..." Dachte ich laut und drückte damit meine Angst aus.

„Du musst jetzt gar nichts entscheiden, lass den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf...wenn du das möchtest. Ich werde dich nicht unter Druck setzten und nicht tun, was du nicht auch möchtest."

Ich nickte nur, starrte an die Decke und versuchte seine warme Hand zu ignorieren, die auf meinem Bauch lag.

„Weißt du was?" Fragte ich in purem Plauderton. „Ich habe Gestern einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht...es gibt hier einen Patienten, der mein Vater sein könnte."

Edward schwieg einige Minuten und sagte dann leise.

„Ich weiß."

„Was?"

„Als dein rechtlicher Vertrete musste ich mein Einverständnis geben."

Er hat es also schon gewusst und Rosalie hatte hinter meinem Rücken mit ihm geredet. Irgendwann musste ich mir die Papiere, die ich bei unserer Hochzeit unterschrieben hatte, mal genauer ansehen. Er war also nicht nur mein Ehemann, sonder konnte auch Entscheidungen für mich treffen.

„Was wird passieren, wenn er wirklich mein Vater ist?" Wollte ich wissen und er schwieg wieder einen Moment.

„Ich weiß es nicht...aber niemand wir mich je wieder von dir fernhalten."

Was würde meine neue Familie zu all dem sagen, was ich mit Edward durchgemacht und er mir angetan hatte?

Wir blieben eine ganze Weile lang einfach so liegen, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken und irgendwie die Nähe des anderen genießend.

Irgendwann nahm Edward seine Hand von meinem Bauch und setze sich auf, ich tat es ihm nach.

„Ich...sollte gehen." Sagte er langsam. „Ich..will dich nicht unter Druck setzten, aber...wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Aua! Edward konnte doch nicht ganz aus seiner Haut und Geduld war noch nie eine seiner Stärken gewesen.

„Jetzt da ich...die Gründe deiner...von dem was passiert ist, kennen...werde ich Zeit brauchen, um darüber nachzudenken und dann werde ich eine Entscheidung treffen."

Er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und sah mich traurig an.

„Dann werde ich erst dann wiederkommen, wenn du mich darum bittest." Ich merkte seiner Stimme an, wie schwer es ihm fiel, dass zu sagen.

Ich konnte nur nicken.

„Bevor ich gehe, darf ich dich noch um etwas bitten?"

Wieder nickte ich nur.

„Darf ich dir noch einen Kuss geben?"

Bei seiner ungewöhnlichen Bitte, kribbelte es in meinem Bauch und ich nickte wieder.

Er kniete ich aufs Bett und näherte sich, bis sich unsere Lippen und nur unsere Lippen, sich berührten. Es war ein langsamer und gefühlvoller Kuss. Edward ging und ich legte mich wieder auf mein Bett und ließ den Morgen noch mal Revue passieren. Ich hatte jetzt so einiges, über das ich nachdenken musste.


	39. Edward Cullen I

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben. Heute erfährt Bella die Ergebnisse des Vaterschaftstest und muss schon wieder eine Entscheidung treffen.

Edward Cullen.

Ich war wie benebelt, weil ich Bella nach so langer Zeit wieder so nahe bei mir gehabt hatte. Es war mir unheimlich schwer gefallen sie wieder allein zu lassen und als ich die Tür hinter mir zu machte, tat es ziemlich weh. Ich wollte jetzt nicht bei Rosalie vorbeigehen und ihr von meinem Besuch bei Bella berichten. Sie würde es eh nicht gutheißen, dass ich Bella körperlich so nahe gekommen war.

Bevor ich zu meinem Auto ging, ging ich noch kurz in den Garten, um mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Von weitem konnte ich eine Gestalt in einem Rollstuhl sehen, die die Vögel fütterte. Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war das der Mann, an den ich Bella wieder verlieren könnte. Ich hatte nicht vor, einen legalen Kampf um sie zu beginnen und ich war auch nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt einen Chance haben würde gegen ihre Familie.

Aber ich würde mich auf jeden Fall auf das schlimmste vorbereiten.

Ich fuhr zu meinem Büro und vergrub mich in meine Arbeit, damit ich nicht an die Zukunft und Bellas mögliche Familie denken musste. Es war fast fünf Uhr, als ich beschloss genug gearbeitet zu haben und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Kaum saß ich im Auto, da schellte mein Handy, ich antwortete über die Freisprecheinrichtung.

„Hallo?"

„Edward?" Fragte eine wohl bekannte Stimme.

Ich riss vor Schreck das Lenkrad rum und wäre beinah in ein parkendes Auto gefahren. Leise fluchend fuhr ich an den Rand und hielt an.

„Be..Bella..?" Wir hatten uns erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen und sie rief mich schon an.

„Ja, ich bins." Antwortete sie und sofort schossen mir tausend Gründe für ihren Anruf durch den Kopf, die auf die Frage zusammenschrumpften, die mich immer besorgte wenn etwas mit Bella zu tun hatte.

„Ist was passiert?"

„Edward, ich...wusste nicht, wen ich sonst anrufen könnte." Das sie mich noch immer Alice, Jakob und Jasper vorzog, machte mich unheimlich stolz. Aber der Ton ihrer Stimme beunruhigte mich ungemein. „Alice steckt mitten in ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und Jakob ist noch nicht wieder von seiner Reise zurück." Erklärte sie und mein Stolz nahm etwas ab.

„Ist Ok...du kannst immer auf mich zählen, immer..." Du kannst auf mich zählen, bis zum Tag deines Todes, dachte ich.

„Charlie...Oh Gott!...Das Ergebnis ist..." Ihr schien die Luft zum weiter sprechen zu fehlen und ich verfluchte mich selber, weil ich jetzt nicht bei ihr war und sie nicht in den Arm nehmen konnte. „Komm bitte her." Sagte sie dann.

„Bin gleich bei dir." Versprach ich und legte auf. In schönster James Bond Manier, wendete ich auf der Straße und trat das Gaspedal durch.

Ich schaffte den Weg zur Klinik in Rekordzeit und kam mit quietschenden Reifen davor zum stehen. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rannte ich zum Büro von Rosalie, weil ich Bella dort vermutete. Kaum hatte ich die zweite Etage erreicht, als etwas gegen meine Brust flog und mir braune Haare die Sicht nahmen. Bellas Geruch war unverkennbar und sie krallte sich regelrecht an mir fest. Völlig überwältigt erwiderte ich ich ihre Umarmung, ich war überrascht und fasziniert davon, dass sie mich anscheinend brauchte. Fest drückte ich sie gegen meine Brust und wollte ihr all die Unterstützung geben, die sie brauchte. Bella war da wo sie hingehörte, in meinen Armen.

Durch Bellas Haare sah ich zwei Männer und auch Rosalie, in der Tür des Büros stehen. Die Männer mussten Charlies Brüder und somit die Onkel von Bella beobachtet uns und ich fragte mich, ob die Männer überhaupt wussten wer ich war.

Beruhigende Worte flüsternd, streichelte ich Bella übers Haar. Sie beruhigte sich langsam und rückte etwas von mir ab.

„Tut mir Leid." Murmelte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich und legte ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn, damit sie mich ansah, dabei überkam mich das seltsame Verlagen, ihre Nasenspitze küssen zu wollen.

„Charlie..." So wie sie das sagte befürchtet ich, dass ihrem Freund etwas passiert war und ich fühlte mich plötzlich schlecht. „Charlie...er ist..." Ihr schien wieder die Luft zum weiter sprechen zu fehlen.

„Ruhig Kleines, atme tief durch und erzähle mir, was passiert ist." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.

„Er ist mein Vater." Platzte sie dann raus und sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Glück an.

Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatte sich bewahrheitet, die Legion der möglichen Entscheidungen, Handlungen und Zukunftsaussichten keimten in mir auf. Ich drückte Bella an mich und hoffte nur, dass das sie nicht von mir trennen würde.

„Das...das ich schön Kleines." Sagte ich, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll..." Sie sah sich um, als ob sie irgendwo einen Hinweis darauf finden könnte, was sie tun sollte.

Obwohl alles in mir nach dem Gegenteil verlangte kamen die Worte instinktiv aus meinem Mund.

„Du solltest es ihm sagen, es wird ihn glücklich machen zu wissen, dass seine Tochter lebt..." Auch wenn das bedeuten könnte, dass ich eine Zeit lang auf sie verzichten musste. Das könnte passieren oder auch nicht.

„Du..." Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. „Du meinst, dass sollte ich tun?"

„Ich würde dir nie sagen, was du zu tun hast Bella, zumindest jetzt nicht. Egal welche Entscheidung du triffst, ich werde hinter dir stehen..." Dann wurde ich leise, so das nur sie mich hören konnte. „Nichts wird mich je wieder von dir trennen."

Bella sah mich einen Augenblick lang ernst an und wand sich dann an die beiden Männer.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht wie ich es Charlie sagen soll."

„Wer ist das?" Fragte der größere von den beiden und sah mich abschätzig an, er schien zu glauben, weil er jetzt Familie von Bella war, könnte er sie kontrollieren. Ich musste kurz gegen mein Temperament ankämpfen, damit ich ihm nicht gleich meine Meinung sagte.

„Das ist der Mann von Bella, er heißt Edward Cullen." Erklärte Rosalie ruhig. Die beiden Männer sahen sie ungläubig an.

„Mann? Aber sie ist erst neunzehn!"

„Sie ist volljährig." Sagte der kleinere der beiden und legte Bella aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie auch immer. Was machte er hier? Er gehört nicht zur Familie, stimmts?" Sagte der erste ätzend.

Diesmal war es Bella die Antwortete.

„Sir..." Sie wollte ihn anscheinend noch nicht dem dem ansprechen, was er jetzt für sie war. „Ich...ich habe niemanden sonst in diesem Moment, es wird nicht einfach sein es Charlie zu sagen...und ich möchte...das er bei mir ist."

„Aber..."

„Es reicht Adam! Wir müssen uns jetzt überlegen, wie wir es Charlie sagen, ohne das er sich zu sehr aufregt."

Der der Adam hieß nickte langsam, nahm seine Augen aber nicht von mir und schien mich zu verurteilen, obwohl er mich gar nicht kannte.

Wir gingen alle zusammen in Rosalies Büro und ich war noch immer davon überwältigt, dass Bella mich verteidigt hatte. Ich hatte meinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und sie erlaubte es mir, wo ich ihr vor ein paar Tagen nicht mal nahe kommen durfte.

Ich fragte mich, ob Adams Reaktion auf mich damit zu tun hatte, dass er wusste, was zwischen Bella und mir passiert war, aber wenn das so sein sollte, würde ich jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr auf meinen Füßen stehen.

„Wie sie alle schon bemerkt haben, befinden wir uns in einer äußerst...eigenartigen Situation." Sagte Rosalie, als wir uns alle gesetzt hatten. Die Brüder nahmen ihre Augen nicht von Bella und ich wurde langsam unruhig, aber ich würde mich nicht von ihrer Seite bewegen, bis sie es von mir verlangte. „Obwohl Mrs. Cullen..."

„Wer?" Fragte Adam.

„Mrs. Cullen...Miss Swan." Erklärte Rosalie. „Sie ist nun mal Mrs. Cullen, also werden wir sie auch so nennen." Schloss Rosalie das Thema ab. „Obwohl sie Patientin dieser Klinik ist, fände ich es gut, wenn sie Charlie die Neuigkeit mitteilen würde. Wir wissen alle, warum Charlie hier ist und eine solche Nachricht könnte ihn in eine Krise stürzen, oder das genau Gegenteil bewirken."

„Charlie hat immer gesagt, dass es all sein Leid lindern würde, wenn er seine Tochter wiederfinden würde.." Sagte eine der Brüder. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass die Nachricht das seine Tochter lebt, seiner Gesundheit nur zu gute kommen würde."

Wir schwiegen alle einen Moment. Meiner Meinung nach hatte er Recht, wie sollte eine so gute Nachricht einen nicht glücklich machen, aber was wusste ich schon, ich war schließlich kein Psychiater.

„Ich würde es Charlie gerne sagen." Kam es von Bella und sie drückte fest meine Hand. „Ich glaube...ich hoffe, dass diese Nachricht gut für Charlie ist...er hat mir immer von seiner Tochter erzählt, als ob es seiner größter Schatz wäre." Sie sah zu mir auf und ich konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen und das versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz, ich wollte sie nicht mehr weinen sehen, nie mehr, nicht mal vor Glück. „Ich sage es ihm."

Die Brüder nickten langsam.

„Wann?" Fragte der größere der beiden, von dem ich noch immer nicht wusste, wie er hieß.

„Wann sie wollen." Antwortete Rosalie und seufzte laut. Sie konnte jetzt nichts mehr machen und ich hätte es lieber gesehen, dass Bella die Zeit festsetzt.

„Morgen früh?" Fragte Adam und sah zu Bella. „Bist du einverstanden?"

„Wie ihr meint." Antwortete sie und nickte.

Es war also beschlossene Sache und wir standen alle auf. Bella hielt noch immer meine Hand fest und hielt die andere den Brüdern hin, um sich zu verabschieden.

Zusammen gingen wir aus dem Büro von Rosalie und da Bella keine Anstalten machte meine Hand los zulassen, ging ich einfach mit ihr, bis wir zur Tür ihres Zimmers kamen. Es war, als ob ich sie nach Hause gebracht hätte. Bella drehte sich um und sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so schnell hab zurückkommen lassen." Sagte sie.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich sofort komme, wenn du mich rufst." Versicherte ich ihr noch einmal.

„Ja..." Sie ließ meine Hand los und sofort wurde mir kalt, aber ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Edward ich... muss mit dir reden, komm bitte mit rein."

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und ging hinter ihr her. Ich blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und wartete, dass sie die Initiative ergriff.

„Ich habe über das nachgedacht was du mir gesagt hast." Sagte sie leise und mein Herz fing wieder an zu rasen. „Wie Leid dir alles tut...und in auch alles andere..."

Ich nickte nur und schluckte trocken.

„Ich...ich liebe dich Edward...ich habe nie damit aufgehört..." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht der richtige Moment ist um das zu sagen, aber ich muss..."

Wovon redete sie?

„Ich habe nicht mal aufgehört dich zu lieben, als ich meine Kinder verlor und auch nicht, als ich fast gestorben wäre...selbst in diesen Momenten warst du da...und ich habe dafür gebetet, dass es dir besser ging als mir."

Ich wusste wie viel es sie kostete mir das zu sagen, ich konnte es in ihrem Blick sehen.

„Bella ich..." Sie unterbrach mich sofort.

„Lass mich ausreden...jetzt weiß du das ich die liebe und ich glaube, du hast es immer gewusst." Dessen war ich mir nicht so sicher, aber ihre Worte hatten sich noch nie so perfekt und so wahr für mich angehört. „Aber ich muss mich jetzt...auf meinen Vater konzentrieren...auf meine Familie. Ich möchte...fühlen was es heißt eine Familie zu haben und ich möchte, dass du für mich da bist und mich unterstützt...auch wenn sie mich bitten, dass ich mit ihnen gehe..."

„NEIN!" Rief ich, ohne mich kontrollieren zu können. Allein schon die Idee brachte mich um den Verstand. „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen...versteh mich bitte...ich will nicht egoistisch sein...ich will dich nicht verlieren...ich will..." Ich wollte so vieles und jetzt, da sie mir ihre Gefühle gestanden hatte, würde ich ihr sagen was ich wollte. „Ich möchte mit dir leben...

ich möchte, dass du meine Frau bist...mein...ich möchte Kinder mit dir haben, ich möchte mit dir alt werden...ich flehe dich an, verlass mich nicht."

„Edward...noch ist nichts beschlossen, ich rede nur über die Möglichkeit..." Sagte Bella und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist mir egal." Ich ging auf sie zu, nahm sie in den Arm und drückte meine Nase in ihre Haare. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass du verstehst, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann, ich bin nichts ohne dich. Ich liebe dich, so wie du mich liebst...mehr als mein Leben, ich bin bereit alles für dich zu geben...verlass mich nicht."

Bella atmete so schnell, als ob sie einen Marathon hinter sich hätte. Ich spürte ihre Arme an meinem Körper, aber sie schien noch mit sich zu kämpfen. Umarme mich, hab keine Angst, bat ich innerlich.

Dann legte sie ihre Arme um mich, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Es fühlte sich so gut an sie zu halten, sie zu trösten.

„Bella...lass mich bei dir sein...lass nicht zu, dass sie dich von mir trennen." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr, während sie weiter weinte.

Endlich hatte ich Bellas Rüstung eingerissen, aber seltsamerweise war ich aber nicht stolz darauf, sondern eher glücklich darüber. Selbstverständlich verstand ich Bella und auch ihren Wunsch bei ihrer neuen Familie zu sein, aber der Egoist in mir wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall gehen lassen.

Ihr schluchzen wurde immer weniger und sie nahm ihren Kopf von meinem nassen Hemd. Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und sorgte dafür, dass sie mich ansah. Schon immer hab ich sie gern angesehen und mir ihren verweinten Augen sah sie so rein und schön aus, wie ein überirdischer Engel.

Langsam senkte ich meinen Kopf und besiegelte unsere Union mit einem warmen, feuchten Kuss, der so leidenschaftlich war, wie wir beide es waren. Ich konnte und wollte ihr alles geben und sie war bereit es zu empfangen. Sie liebte mich, so sehr wie ich sie liebte.

Sie erwiderte mit all ihren unschuldigen Leidenschaft, die sie trotz allem nicht verloren hatte, meinen Kuss.

Wir lösten uns voneinander, aber ich ließ ihr Gesicht nicht los.

„Ich möchte dich heiraten." Murmelte ich und setzte kleine Küsse auf ihre Wangen, ihre Stirn und ihre Nase. „Ich möchte dich richtig heiraten, wie es sich gehört, in der Kirche."

Bella blieb extrem ruhig und schien über meine Worte nachzudenken, ich bleib genauso ruhig und versuchte nicht enttäuscht zu sein.

„Edward...ich..."

„Du musst mir nicht sofort antworten." Unterbrach ich sie schnell, obwohl ich eigentlich wollte, dass sie sofort ja sagte. „Behalte das einfach im Hinterkopf. Ich liebe dich Bella...ich würde dir nie deine Familie vorenthalten wollen, aber... vergiss mich bitte nicht...vergiss nicht, dass ich dich liebe und auf dich warte." Ich wollte ihr kein Ultimatum stellen, aber ich wollte eine Antwort.

Ich hatte begriffen, dass ich ihr keine Steine in den Weg legen durfte, sie musste ihren Weg selber wählen, mit mir oder ohne mich.

Endlich hatte ich verstanden, was lieben wirklich bedeutet und das man auch dazu bereit sein musste, seinen Partner gehen zu lassen, damit er sein Glück finden konnte.

Bella nickte, sah mir fest in die Augen und gab mir dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Das könnte ich nie vergessen." Sagte sie und das war mir, seltsamerweise Antwort genug.

Ich war noch nicht bereit dazu Bella alleine zu lassen, obwohl ich mir eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, ihr Zeit für sich und zum nachdenken zu lassen. Aber ihr schien es genauso zu gehen und wir taten plötzlich etwas, was wir noch nie getan hatte. Wir redeten miteinander. Besser gesagt, sie redete.

Bella erzählte mir, allerdings ohne Details, wie sie ihre Schwangerschaft erlebt hatte und was während der Zeit alles passiert war. Ich wusste wie schmerzhaft das für sie war und ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie mir wieder vertraute, obwohl sie mich eigentlich hassen sollte. Aber da war sie und erzählte mir alles, ich hörte ihr schweigend zu, nahm nur ihre Hand, oder streichelte ihr übers Haar, um ihr damit zu sagen, wie Leid mir das alles tat.

Nur zu gerne hätte ich sie geküsst und geliebt, aber ich traute mich nicht, sie um mehr zu bitten, als um das was sie mir freiwillig gab. Ich hoffte das, wenn alles so weiter lief wie bisher, sie zustimmen würde mich zu heiraten, vor Gott und mit mir alt zu werden.

Während ich ihr zuhörte, verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und irgendwann lagen wir beide auf ihrem Bett, sie hatte den Kopf auf meine Brust gelegt und redete immer weiter, während ich meine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte. Ich würde ihr ewig zuhören, selbst wenn sie Tage, Wochen, Monate reden würde.

Als es plötzlich still wurde wusste ich, dass sie eingeschlafen war und ich wollte aufstehen, sie zudecken und sie in eine bequemer Position legen, aber es war einfach zu schön so mit ihr hier zu liegen und ich tat nichts von dem.

Ich dankte Gott dafür das, obwohl ich viele unverzeihliche Dinge getan hatte, Bella mir verziehen hatte und ich vielleicht eine zweite Chance bekommen würde. Dafür war ich unendlich dankbar. Wenn mir vor ein paar Monaten jemand gesagt hätte, dass ich an solche Sachen wie Schicksal und Vorbestimmung glauben würde, hätte ich denjenigen für verrückt erklärte. Aber als ich jetzt Bella betrachtet wurde mir eins klar, dass Schicksal hatte vom Tag ihrer Geburt daran gearbeitet, dass ich ihr irgendwann begegnen musste und sie zu meinem Schicksal werden würde.

Ich konnte nicht schlafen, aber sie so bei mir zu haben, war erholsamer als jeder Schlaf und ich hatte viel zu lange darauf warten müssen, um es jetzt ungenutzt zu lassen. Ich beobachtet sie die ganze Nacht hindurch einfach und sorgte dafür, dass sie es bequem hatte.

Wenn Rosalie mich jetzt hier finden würde, würde es ein Donnerwetter geben, aber meiner Meinung nach ging es Bella schon viel besser und meine Gegenwart würde nicht zu einem Rückfall führen, davon war ich jetzt überzeugt.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen mir ins Gesicht und Bella bewegte sich etwas, dann blinzelte sie ein paar mal, bis sie ihre Augen ganz aufmachte und direkt in meine sah.

Sie machte keine Anstalten sich von mir zu entfernen, sonder sah mich einfach nur an. Dann hob sie ihre Hand, die auf meiner Brust gelegen hatte und streichelte mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Lippen.

„Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen." Murmelte sie leise.

„Ich konnte nicht." Sagte ich und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen. „Ich wollte nicht."

Sie lächelte und alles in mir zog sich zusammen.

„Das freut mich...ich hab seit langem schon nicht mehr so gut geschlafen." Das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Du streichelst mein Ego auf eine sehr gefährliche Weise." Versuchte ich zu scherzen und war wieder stolz auf mich, als sie lächelte.

„Ich meine es ernst." Sagte sie nach einem Moment.

„Ich weiß..."

Sie schwieg nachdenklich und ich wusste, dass sie über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages nach dachte und an das, was sie Heute tun wollte.

„Hast du Angst?" Fragte ich und hoffte, dass ich sie richtig interpretiert hatte.

„Ja...und nein. Ich habe Angst davor, wie er reagieren wird, aber gleichzeitig habe ich keine Angst, weil ich weiß, dass du bei mir sein wirst." Sie sah mich wieder an und es lag solch eine Verletzlichkeit in ihren Augen, dass ich sie vor allem und jedem beschützen wollte. „Das wirst du doch, nicht?"

„So wie du mich dabei haben willst." Antwortete ich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich will dich dabei haben..." Sie zögerte etwas und sagte dann. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mit mir machst...ich weiß, dass ich dich hassen sollte, aber ich kann es nicht." Hass, das tat weh, aber ich verstand sie nur zu gut, dass was passiert war, sollte in ihr eigentlich eher Mordgedanken gegen mich wecken, aber Bellas Herz war zu groß um zu hassen, zu unschuldig, zu rein...

„Ich weiß das ich es verdient habe, dass du mich hasst...ich weiß, dass du das eigentlich tun solltest, aber ich bin fürchterlich glücklich darüber, dass du das nicht tust. Ich bin mir bewusst, wie weh ich dir getan habe Bella, aber ich weiß jetzt auch, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du hast meine Seele verhext, mit deiner Milde, deiner Reinheit und deiner Liebe zu mir. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und das wird immer so sein." Das war etwas, was ich ihr immer und immer wieder sagen würde. Sie schloss ihre Augen und schien meine Worte regelrecht zu genießen.

„Als alles vorbei war..." Fing sie an und meinte mit Sicherheit den Tag, an dem ich sie aus meinem Leben geschmissen hatte, was anderes fiel mir nicht ein. „Habe ich von diesem Moment geträumt, von dem Moment in dem du mir sagst, dass alles nur ein Scherz gewesen war, dass du dir alles nur ausgedacht hast. Doch dann war für mich alles vorbei und es war wirklich passiert..." Mein Verhalten hatte sie zu sehr geprägt und ich konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen, dass sie sich immer daran erinnern wird.

„Weißt du wie weh das tut, dich das sagen zu hören?" Murmelte ich und spürte wirklich körperliche Schmerzen.

„Nicht so sehr wie mir, wenn ich daran denke...es wird nicht einfach sein es zu vergessen Edward...alles was passiert ist..." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Das erwarte ich auch gar nicht, ich möchte dich mit neuen, schönen, Erinnerungen für alles schlechte entschädigen." Mich überkam plötzlich die Angst, dass sie mir doch nicht verzeihen konnte und ich merkte, wie mein Herz sich zusammen zog. „Hast du mir verziehen Bella? Wirst du mich heiraten und wirklich meine Frau sein?" Ich musste es jetzt wissen, ich musste eine Antwort haben.

„Ja, das habe ich...und ja, ich werde dich heiraten...nochmal heiraten..."


	40. Edward Cullen II

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen.

„Ja, das habe ich...und ja, ich werde dich heiraten...nochmal heiraten..."

Erleichtert? Nein! Glücklich! Ich war einfach nur glücklich.

Ich hob Bellas Kinn an und legte meine Lippen sanft auf ihre, glücklich darüber, dass wieder tun zu können.

Der Kuss fing sanft an und wurde immer intensiver, ich fühlte Bellas Hände in meinen Haaren, legte meine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie fest an mich, dann drehte ich sie, so das ich über ihr lag. Ich stützte mich ab, damit ich sie nicht erdrückte, ließ meine frei Hand über ihren Körper gleiten und merkte wie sie leicht anfing zu zittern, das war etwas, an das ich mich nur zu gut erinnern konnte, so hatte sie immer auf mich reagiert, wenn wir uns geliebt hatten. Meine Lippen verließen ihre und ich ließ sie genussvoll über ihren Hals gleiten. Bella stöhnte auf und in meiner Leistengegend brach ein Feuer aus, aber ich wusste, dass ich noch nicht so weit gehen durfte, wie ich es gerne wollte. Ihre Onkel würden bald hier sein und für das was ich alles mit ihr tun wollte, würde ich den ganzen Tag brauchen.

Ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen ihre und versuchte wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Es war überraschend, wie sehr sie mich erregte und ich war mir sicher, dass es mein ganzes Leben lang so sein würde.

Als ich meine Atmung wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, löste ich mich von ihr setzte mich auf, ließ meine Hand aber auf ihrer Brust liegen. Bella sah mich wieder fest an, aber das war mir nicht unangenehm, sie versuchte wahrscheinlich mich zu lesen und herauszufinden, ob alles was ich sagte und tat, ehrlich war. Sie war manchmal noch so unsicher wie früher, dass dachte ich zumindest. Unter meiner Hand konnte ich ihren schnellen Herzschlag spüren und konnte es nicht vermeiden zu grinsen. Das zu fühlen ließ mich mich einfach nur gut fühlen.

„Ich liebe dich." Das konnte ich ihn nicht oft genug sagen.

„Ich liebe dich." Sagte auch sie und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?" Wollte ich wissen und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

„Du bist sehr...schön..." Sagte sie zögernd und wurde rot. „Das habe ich dir noch nie gesagt, stimmts?" Sie sah mich noch immer an. „Unerträglich perfekt."

„Nein, dass hast du mir noch nie gesagt." Ich beugte mich wieder zu ihr runter.

„Dann sag ich es dir jetzt." Sie reckte sich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich wollte gerade anfangen sie mit Komplimenten zu überschütten und alles aufzählen, was an ihr schön und bemerkenswert war, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Bella kicherte,was eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art war und ich sah sie fasziniert an.

„Sie sollten dich besser nicht hier finden." Sagte sie und schubste mich sanft von sich weg.

„Hast du Angst, dass sie uns entdecken?" Fragte ich und zog an ihrer Hand, damit sie sich aufsetzte.

„Nein.." Antwortete sie, beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen leichten Kuss. „Ich habe Angst, dass Rosalie dich nicht wieder zu mir lässt."

Bella ging zur Tür und ich ging ins Bad.

„Guten Morgen, die Frau Doktor und die Herren Swan warten auf sie." Hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme sagen.

„Ich geh schnell duschen und komme dann runter." Kam es von Bella und sie hörte sich plötzlich ängstlich und aufgeregt an und ich verfluchte die Schwester die vor der Tür stand. Ich hatte es gerade geschafft sie etwas von ihren Sorgen abzulenken und schon waren sie wieder da.

Als ich hörte, wie die Tür wieder zuging, machte ich einen Schritt aus dem Bad, Bella sah mich ängstlich an.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen,es wird alles gut gehen." Ich ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände in meine.

„Ja, alles wird gut." Sagte sie und es hörte sich an,als ob sie sich selber überzeugen würde. „Ich...ich geh jetzt duschen...das solltest du auch tun..." Sie ließ mich los und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, um sich etwas zum anziehen zu holen. Fasziniert beobachtet ich sie dabei, wie sie ein Teil nach dem anderen aus schloss und konnte nicht glauben, wie sexy sie dabei aussah.

Sie entschied sich schließlich für eine dunkle Jeans und eine weiße Bluse, was mich sofort an unser erstes Date denken ließ. Wie viel doch seitdem passiert war. Bella nahm ihre Sachen und ging, ohne mich anzusehen ins Bad, aber sie ließ die Tür hinter sich auf.

Das konnte eine Einladung sein, oder auch nicht. Während mein Hirn noch darüber nachdachte, gingen meine Füße schon ins Bad und ich machte die Tür hinter mir zu.

Durch die milchige Scheibe der Dusche konnte ich die Form ihres Körpers erahnen und das Bad war komplett von ihrem Duft erfüllt. Ich machte die Augen zu und atmete tief ein, zum einen um mich zu beruhigen und zum anderen, um ihren Duft zu genießen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog ich die Tür der Dusche auf und ließ meine Augen über Bellas nackten Rücken gleiten. Nicht nur sie hatte sich verändert, auch ihr Körper, sie hatte etwas zugenommen und hatte neue Rundungen bekommen, sie war weiblicher geworden.

Langsam drehte sie sich um, aber sie warf mich nicht raus, sondern sah mich einfach nur an. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir uns noch nie so richtig angesehen hatten, sie schien etwas in mir zu sehen, was sie noch nicht kannte und mir ging es mit ihr genauso.

Sie nahm ihre Arme herunter, die sie vor ihrer Brust gekreuzt hatte und streckte eine Hand nach mir aus.

Ohne zu zögern knöpfte ich mein Hemd auf und zog es aus, Bella beobachtet mich stumm dabei und als ich nackt war, legte ich meine Hand in ihre.

Bella war etwas kühner als früher und das gefiel mir.

Ich legte meine Arme um sie und dachte, dass es das war was sie jetzt brauchte, jemand der sie hielt und ihr half ihre Ängste zu ertragen.

Das Wasser lief über uns und ich fühlte mich eins mit Bella, fürs ganze Leben an sie gebunden.

Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Schultern und fing an die Verspannung an ihrem Hals und ihren Schultern zu massieren. Bella bebte regelrecht unter meinen Berührungen, aber ich wusste, dass sie versuchte sich zu entspannen. Leise flüsterte ich ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und sie legte ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust. Sie ließ sich von mir verwöhnen und schien keinen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie lange die anderen auf sie warten mussten.

„Ich könnte für immer hier, mit dir, bleiben." Sprach ich meine Gedanken aus.

Ich merkte, dass sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog und nahm meine Hände von ihren Schultern, legte sie um ihr Gesicht und hob es an.

„Es wird alles gut, du wirst schon sehen, er wir dich lieben, genauso wie du es verdienst." Und das sagte ich nicht um sie zu beruhigen, es war einfach die Wahrheit.

„Das hoffe ich..." Ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen. „Es ist komisch, dass ich mir Sorgen drüber mache, dass ich bald das haben werde, was ich schon immer haben wollte..." Sie schluchzte leise. „Ich weiß nicht...es ist so viel passiert...so viele Enttäuschungen...so viele Rückschläge...und ich habe Angst, dass es wieder so sein könnte." Das war ein Schlag in die Magengrube für mich, ich war schuld an ihren Ängsten.

„Wie kann er dich nicht lieben Bella? Du bist seine Tochter und er hat schon immer von dir geträumt." Wie sollt er einen so guten Menschen nicht lieben können.

Bella nickte und lehnte sich wieder an meine Brust.

Keine Ahnung wie, aber ich schaffte es, sie und mich ein zu seifen und zu waschen, obwohl sie mich keine Minute losließ. Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie gelenkig ich sein konnte.

Als ich sie dann auf meine Arme nahm und aus der Dusche trug, protestierte sie nicht und ich erinnerte mich an das letzte mal als ich das getan hatte, an den Morgen nach unserer Hochzeitsnacht. Damals hatte mich die Habgier blind gemacht und ich hatte so vieles nicht gesehen.

Ich trocknete sie und mich ab und dann zogen wir uns an. Bella sah mich an und sagte ernst.

„Was auch immer passiert, lass mich nicht allein."

Ich nickte nur, nahm ihre Hand und zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Büro von Rosalie. Sie hatten ganz schön lange auf uns warten müssen.

„Guten Morgen." Sagten Bella und ich, fast unisono, als wir ins Büro kamen. Die Brüder saßen vor dem Schreibtisch und sahen mich etwas feindselig an, sie hatten wohl noch immer nicht assimiliert, dass ihre gerade wiedergefundene Nichte verheiratet war. Wir blieben stehen und Rosalie seufzte laut, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Bleibt es bei der Entscheidung, dass Bella es Charlie sagen soll?"

„Ja, wir haben mit unserer Familie gesprochen und die sind der gleichen Meinung." Antwortete Adam und Bella zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Ihr..." Sie schluckte trocken. „Eure Familie weiß das...ich lebe?"

„Ja, wir haben es Gestern unseren Eltern gesagt, sie sind außer sich vor Glück und wollen dich so schnell wie möglich Kennenlernen."

Auf Bellas Gesicht erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Und sie waren damit einverstanden, dass du es Charlie sagst."

Bella drückte fest meine Hand und die Situation schien sie etwas zu überfordern.

„Ich?" Fragte sie, obwohl es eigentlich Gestern schon beschlossen worden war. „Aber...ist es nicht besser, wenn ihr es ihm sagt? Er kennt euch schließlich."

„Dich kennt er auch und er hat immer nur gut von dir gesprochen." Sagte Adam wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht...ob ich das Recht dazu habe..." Bella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast alles rechte der Welt, du bist schließlich seine Tochter."

Es wurde still im Zimmer und Bella drückte wieder meine Hand und ich erwiderte ihren Druck, sie sollte spüren, dass ich bei ihr war.

„Gut.." Sagte sie, obwohl sie nicht gerade überzeugt klang. Meine kleine Frau, sie wurde von der Nervosität fast aufgefressen, aber ich war davon überzeugt, dass nichts schief gehen konnte.

Rosalie sagte uns, dass Charlie schon im Garten war und wir gingen alle zusammen aus dem Büro und machten uns auf den Weg zu Bellas Vater.

Von weitem konnte ich wieder die gleiche Figur in dem Rollstuhl sehen, die ich schon vor ein paar Tagen gesehen hatte. Er saß nach vorn gebeugt und beobachtet die Vögel, die sich um seinen Rollstuhl versammelt hatten. Wir machten noch einige Schritte auf ihn zu und dann blieb ich stehen. Bella sah mich flehend an.

„Ich bin bei dir...aber das solltest du ihm alleine sagen, ich warte hier." Sagte ich aufmunternd.

Bella nickte und ließ meine Hand los. Mit jedem Schritt den sie machte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer mehr von mir entfernte und ich hatte wieder Angst, dass ich sie verlieren könnte. Natürlich gönnte ich ihr ihre Familie und alles was damit zu tun hatte, aber ich war auch noch da.

Bella setze sich vor Charlie auf den Rasen und ich konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten und ich betete für sie, dass sich wirklich alles zum guten wendete und für ihn, dass er sich schnell erholte und sie die Familie sein konnten, die sich beide schon immer gewünscht hatten.

Bella redete und ich konnte sehen, wie sich Charlies Gesichtsausdruck veränderte und er sie ungläubig ansah. Dann bewegten sich ihre Lippen nicht mehr und ich konnte selbst aus der Entfernung spüren, wie sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen breit machte.

Doch wenige Minuten später schien Charlie die Nachricht assimiliert zu haben und breitet seine Arme aus und Bella sprang auf um ihn zu umarmen.

Ich konnte Bellas Schluchzen hören und, mein Magen zog sich zusammen, noch nie hatte ich sie so weinen gehört, es war als ob sie innerlich zerreißen würde. Automatisch machte ich einen Schritt auf sie zu, spürte aber sofort einen kleine Hand auf meinem Arm, Rosalie hielt mich zurück.

„Noch nicht." Sagte sie leise.

Ich sah wieder zu ihnen, sie umarmten sich noch immer und ich verstand sie nur zu gut. Was würde ich nicht dafür geben, wenn ich meine Eltern wieder bei mir haben könnte...ich fühlte mich allein...wie ein Eindringling in dieser Familie.

Ich hatte Bella zwar versprochen bei ihr zu bleiben, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht brauchte, nicht in diesem Moment und ich zog mich langsam zurück, damit ich den Druck in meiner Brust loswerden konnte und niemand meine Tränen sah.

Ich hatte mich gerade umgedreht, als ich einen heiseren Schrei hinter mit hörte, der mir durch alle Knochen ging.

„EDWARD!"

Das war Bella, ich drehte mich um und sah, wie sie neben dem Rollstuhl stand. Ihr Gesicht war vom weinen geschwollen und die Tränen liefen ihr unkontrolliert über die Wangen, so schön, so zerbrechlich, wie eine Elfe...und sie rief nach mir, sie brauchte mich.

Ihre Augen flehten mich an, dass ich zu ihr kommen sollte. Ich wollte es tun, aber irgendetwas hinderte mich daran, ich hatte noch immer das Gefühl, ein Eindringling zu sein und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte." Formte sie mit den Lippen und ich verfluchte mich mal wieder selber, hatte ich ihr nicht versprochen bei ihr zu bleiben?

Meine Füße setzten sich in Bewegung und ich ging mit langen Schritten zu ihr. Als ich fast bei ihnen war, sah Charlie auf und ich sah, von wem Bella ihre schönen braunen Augen hatte. Er sah mich abschätzig an.

„Komm näher mein Sohn." Sagte er und überwältigte mich damit völlig.

„Papa...das ist...mein Mann...Edward Cullen."

Er nickte und schien mich akzeptiert zu haben.

„Komm schon her Sohn und lass dich umarmen."

Ich blieb wie versteinert stehen, als er seine Arme ausbreitete und mich wirklich wie einen Teil der Familie begrüßen wollte. Ich war absolut ratlos und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Ich sah Bella an und auch sie schien von mir eine Reaktion zu erwarten.

Die Arme von Charlie waren noch immer ausgebreitet und er schien alle Geduld der Welt zu haben, ich machte den letzten Schritt und konnte nicht glauben was ich tat, als ich seine Arme um mich spürte.

Mir schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf und alle hatten etwas mit meinen Eltern und meiner Kindheit zu tun. Charlie drückte mich fest an sich und bedankte sich immer wieder bei mir, ich verstand nicht warum. Anscheinend hatte Bella ihm nur gutes von mir erzählt.

Nach einigen Minuten trennten wir uns voneinander und ich fühlte mich, als ob ein ganzer Steinbruch von meinem Rücken gefallen wäre.

Hinter mir hörte ich Schritte und die Brüder kamen zu uns, Bella und ich blieben neben Charlie stehen und sahen sie an.

„Adam, George...ich hab meine Tochter gefunden." Verkündete Charlie und Freudentränen rannten über seine Wange. „Uns sie ist verheiratet."

Die Brüder umarmten sich und Bella sah mich irgendwie strafend an, sie hatte meinen kleinen Fluchtversuch nicht vergessen.

Bella konnte glücklich sein, sie wurde ohne Vorbehalte akzeptiert und ihre größte Angst war aus dem Weg geräumt. Jetzt fing meine Angst davor an, was jetzt passieren würde.

Die Onkel verabschiedeten sich, damit Bella und Charlie reden konnten und ich tat es ihnen nach.

„Bella.." Sie stand neben ihrem Vater und hielt seine Hand. „Ich muss gehen." Das war eine Lüge, aber hier hatte ich getan, was ich tun musste.

„Ja klar, Char...Papa, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie kam zu mir und umarmte mich ohne Vorwarnung, ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung sofort.

„Danke das du da warst, dass werde ich dir nie vergessen."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich." Antwortete ich.

„Du musst wirklich gehen?" Wollte sie wissen.

„Ja." Log ich. „Ich muss ins Büro."

„Natürlich...tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so lange aufgehalten habe und Danke nochmal."

„Ich werde immer da sein wenn du mich brauchst:" Ich gab ihr einen keuschen Kuss auf die Stirn, in dem Beisein ihres Vaters wollte ich es nicht übertreiben.

„Danke."

Ich drehte mich um und ging langsam auf das Gebäude zu. In meinem Auto blieb ich einfach sitzen, starrte durch die Scheibe und fühlte noch immer diese Ruhe, die Charlies Umarmung in mir hinterlassen hatte.

Es war als ob ich, auf irgendeine skurrile Weise, rein gewaschen worden war. Bella wieder in meinem Leben zu haben, brachte aufs neue so viele Veränderungen mit sich, dass es mir schwer fiel, mich daran zu gewöhnen.

Ich fuhr zu meinem Büro, obwohl es eigentlich nicht notwendig war, aber ich musste mich von all diesen neuen Gefühlen entfernen, ich war noch nicht bereit mich der ganzen Realität zu stellen. So vergrub ich mich in meine Arbeit und verschob meine Probleme auf später.

Das gelang mir allerdings nicht wirklich, es dauerte nicht lange und ich grübelte darüber nach, wie ich mich am nächsten Tag verhalten sollte. Sollte ich wieder zu ihr fahren? Würde sie böse sein wenn ich es nicht tat, oder wenn ich es ohne Einladung tat? Ich fühlte mich völlig verloren und des orientiert.

Ich grübelte stundenlang und als ich nach Hause kam, kochte mein Kopf regelrecht, es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, aber auch nicht unangenehm. Widersprüchlich.

Als ich irgendwann in meinem Bett lag, bekam ich kein Augen zu, obwohl meine Lider schwer waren und ich die letzte Nacht schon nicht geschlafen hatte, weil ich Bella beobachten musste. Ich machte die Augen zu, schlief aber die ganze Nacht durch nicht richtig.

Oft wollte ich einfach zum Telefon greifen, aber ich konnte Bella eh nicht direkt anrufen, also ließ ich es und hörte dem Sekundenzeiger meiner Uhr zu.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es mir noch genauso wie am Vortag, ohne jedweden Plan.

Ich saß am Frühstückstisch, als das Telefon schellte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Victoria mir das Telefon brachte.

„Hallo?" Ich fand es etwas früh für einen Anruf.

„Edward?" Fragte James zurück.

„Guten Morgen James, was gibt's?" Ich hatte Gestern gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen.

„Eh...die Klinik hat angerufen..."

„Was ist passiert? Warum haben sie dich angerufen?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Also...die Swans haben die Stadt verlassen, zusammen mit Charlie und...Mrs. Cullen."

„Was? Wo sind sie hin?" Ich verstand gar nichts.

„Zu ihrem eigentlichen Wohnsitz...nach London."

Langsam assimilierte ich die Nachricht, da war es, dass was ich von Anfang an befürchtet hatte, sie hatten meine Bella einfach mitgenommen.

„Wie konnten sie Bella mitnehmen? Ich bin ihr legaler Vertreter!" Sagte ich scharf.

„Bella war freiwillig in der Klinik, sie konnte jederzeit gehen und die Familie wollte sie kennen lernen." Erklärte James schnell.

Das verstand ich natürlich, sie hatten 19 Jahre lang geglaubt, dass Bella tot war und jetzt hatten sie ihre verlorene Tochter, Nichte und Enkelkind wieder.

„Sie hat einen Brief für dich hinterlassen und ich habe Frau Dr. Hale gebeten ihn dir per Kurier sofort zu schicken, er müsste jeden Moment bei dir ankommen."

„Ja..." Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Ein Brief...das würde mir auch nicht helfen. Was wenn sie wollten, dass sie bei ihnen blieb? Wenn sie sie davon überzeugten, mich für immer zu verlassen?

Es machte sich eine tiefe Traurigkeit in mir breit, dass Gefühl Bella verloren zu haben, war zu viel für mich. Ich war ihr so nahe gewesen, sie hatte zugestimmt mich wieder zu heiraten und jetzt rissen sie sie einfach von meiner Seite...ohne dabei an mich zu denken.

James verabschiedete sich und im selben Moment kam Victoria mit dem Brief für mich.

Es war ein schlichter weißer Umschlag, mit einem eben so weißen Blatt Papier darin. Als ich das Blatt aus dem Umschlag nahm, hatte ich sofort das Gefühl, dass Bella Duft mich umfing.

Edward!

Du weißt jetzt bestimmt schon, dass ich mit meinem Vater und mit meinen Onkel abgereist bin. Es ging alles so schnell und es war eine ganz spontane Entscheidung. Meine Familie möchte mich kennen lernen und ich möchte selbstverständlich auch meine Familie kennen lernen. Charlie hat in der kurzen Zeit eine enorme Verbesserung seines Zustands gezeigt und Rosalie hatte keine Einwände gegen eine Reise gehabt.

Ich bin so stolz auf ihn, genauso wie auf dich.

Ich habe verstanden, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, ein Mann, den das Schicksal und die Umstände hart und kalt haben werden lassen, der aber im Inneren noch immer dieser kleine, verlorene Junge ist. Der Junge, der seine Eltern viel zu früh verloren hat, dieser Junge der geliebt werden will, dem es schwer gefallen ist, die Lektionen des Lebens zu lernen, der jetzt aber all seine Fehler wiedergutmachen möchte.

Ich liebe dich Edward, dass habe ich dir schon gesagt und das hier soll kein Abschied sein, ganz im Gegenteil, ich möchte herausfinden, wer ich bin, wo ich herkomme, um endlich zu einem vollständigen Menschen zu werden.

Ich weiß, das du das verstehst und ich möchte dich bitten, dass auch du dich mit deinen Wurzeln beschäftigst und dich selber findest.

Ich möchte, dass du in dich gehst, über alles nachdenkst und dich dann entscheidest, ob du mich wirklich an deiner Seite haben willst, willst, dass ich deine Frau bin.

Ich habe dir auch das Versprechen gegeben, dich wieder zu heiraten und ich möchte dich bitten, mir Zeit zu geben, damit ich diese neue Realität kennen lernen kann, Zeit alles zu assimilieren, Zeit zu dir zurückzukommen.

Ich werde dich immer lieben und bitte dich nur um etwas Zeit. Warte bitte auf mich.

Solltest du das nicht tun können, dann habe ich vollstes Verständnis dafür. Du hast auch deine Bedürfnisse und solltest wegen mir auf nichts verzichten, auch wenn du mich liebst.

Wenn du auf mich warten kannst, verspreche ich dir, dass ich zurückkommen werde.

In Liebe Bella.

Ich faltete den Brief zusammen und mir liefen stille Tränen über die Wangen. Es war kein Abschiedsbrief, aber es konnte in der Zeit viel passieren.

Bella zweifelte wirklich noch daran, dass ich auf sie warten würde, obwohl ich bis an mein Lebensende auf sie warten würde. Ich legte den Brief zur Seite und wurde jetzt zu dem kleinen Jungen, den Bella so gut beschrieben hatte, aber eins war sicher, ich würde immer auf Bella warten.


	41. Isabella Swan

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Danke an alle die mir einen Review geschrieben haben. Heute erfahren wir, was passiert ist nachdem Edward gegangen ist.

Isabella Swan.

Nachdem Edward gegangen war, fühlte ich eine große Leere in mir, aber ich versuchte meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, damit ich Charlie nicht beunruhigte Was er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen konnte, war eine gerade wiedergefundene Tochter, die sich die Augen aus dem Kopf weinte.

Ich blieb bei Charlie und erzählte ihm meine ganzes Leben, natürlich ohne die unschönen Details. Ich fragte mich, ob meine Onkel wussten, warum ich hier war. Sollten sie es nicht wissen, würde ich das Thema erst ansprechen, wenn ich mehr Vertrauen zu ihnen gefasst hatte, bis jetzt waren es noch Fremde für mich.

Ich redete und redete, bis ich merkte, dass Charlie müde wurde, dann brachte ich ihn auf sein Zimmer, damit er sich ausruhen konnte. Mein Vater wollte sich keine Minuten von mir trennen, aber ich versprach ihm, dass ich später wiederkommen würde und wir jetzt den Reste unseres Lebens hatten, um uns alles zu erzählen.

Bevor ich wieder in mein Zimmer ging, machte ich einen Umweg durch die Halle, um Alice anzurufen, aber sie ging nicht an Telefon. Sie war bestimmt mit ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt und ich hinterließ ihr eine Nachricht. Es war an der Zeit, ihr alles zu erzählen, was in den letzten paar Tagen in meinem Leben passiert war.

Jakob war noch immer auf Reisen, so das ich auch ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Ich würde meine Freunden jetzt so gerne alle Neuigkeiten erzählen, aber anscheinend musste ich mich in Geduld üben.

Kaum war ich in meinem Zimmer und hatte mich umgezogen, als es schon wieder an meiner Tür klopfte. Ich machte die Tür auf und war überrascht Rosalie zu sehen.

„Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie und kam rein.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll..." Antwortete ich ehrlich. „Überwältigt...verwirrt... dankbar, dass das gerade mir passiert ist."

„Ich freue mich für dich, du hast es nach all dem wirklich verdient." Sagte sie.

Ich nickte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Also...es hat sich da was ergeben..." Fing sie zögernd an.

„Ist was passierte?" Fragte ich schnell.

„Nichts schlimmes, deine Onkel möchten mit Charlie nach Hause reisen...zum Rest der Familie..."

Ich schwieg und versuchte die Nachricht zu verdauen, dass ich mich schon wieder von meinem Vater trennen musste.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt." Sagte Rosalie schnell, als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Sie möchten natürlich, dass du sie begleitest."

Wieder sagte ich erstmal nichts. Ich sollte mit ihnen gehen?

„Haben sie dich gebeten, mir das zu sagen?"

„Sie wussten nicht, wie sie es dir sagen sollten. Sie haben das Gefühl, dass du ihnen noch nicht so richtig vertraust." Erklärte mir Rosalie.

„Ich kenne sie kaum und...ich weiß nicht..." Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte.

„Die Swans sind achtbare Leute, dass kannst du mir glauben, sie sind gute Menschen und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

Wenn ich eins in meinem Leben gelernt hatte, dann war es vorsichtig und misstrauisch zu sein, aber Rosalie schien ihnen zu vertrauen.

„Was rätst du mir?" Wollte ich von ihr wissen.

„Deine Familie möchte dich endlich sehen, aber es ist deine Entscheidung."

Und wieder machte sich das Schweigen breit. Ich sah in alle Richtungen, als ob ich dort eine Antwort finden würde und da wurde mir etwas bewusst.

„Wo wohnen die Swans eigentlich?"

„In der Nähe von London, sie haben einen eigenen Jet und wollen Morgen früh los..."

Ich fühlte mich von meinen eigenen Ängsten unter Druck gesetzt, wie sollte ich so schnell Mitglied einer mir unbekannten Familie werden? Das mir kein Rauch aus den Ohren stieg, war das reinste Wunder, ich wollte meine Familie sehen, aber ich wollte Edward nicht alleine lassen. Es machte mir Angst, mich dem neuen zu stellen, ohne das er an meiner Seite war.

„London?" Fragte ich, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.

Jetzt würde ich eigentlich Edward anrufen und ihn um Rat fragen, aber da ich seine Einstellung mir gegenüber nur zu genau kannte, kannte ich auch seine Antwort schon. Er würde mich nie gehen lassen, auch wenn ich ihm versprechen würde, dass ich zurückkommen würde. Aber eins war auch klar, ich wollte meine Familie unbedingt kennen lernen.

Ich konnte ihn auch nicht darum bitten, mich zu begleiten, auch wenn er mir gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn um alles bitten konnte. Er hatte viel zu viele Verpflichtungen und konnte nicht von jetzt auf gleich einfach weg.

Es reichte und ich hörte auf zu grübeln. Ich akzeptierte, dass ich mich nicht von Edward trennen wollte, aber ich musste es tun, ich musste unabhängig werden...zumindest etwas, bevor ich für immer bei ihm bleiben würde. So traf ich meine Entscheidung allein, ohne ihn zu fragen, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen.

Ich teilte Rosalie meine Entscheidung mit und sie versprach mir, meine Entlassungspapiere bis Morgen fertig zu haben. Da ich freiwillig hier war, war das kein Problem. Ich hoffte nur, dass Edward keinen Rechtskrieg anfangen würde, wenn er von meiner Abreise erfuhr. Wir waren noch immer verheiratet und er war angeblich mein legaler Vertrete, aber das konnte nicht mehr zählen, als mein eigener Vater und meine leibliche Familie. Natürlich würde ich ihm einen Brief hinterlassen und ihm alles erklären, vielleicht würde das sein Temperament unter Kontrolle halten. Und ich würde ja wiederkommen.

Während ich meine Sachen packte dachte ich darüber nach, wie schnell plötzlich alles ging und das ich gerade dabei war, mein Versprechen zu brechen. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben ein Versprechen gebrochen.

Als ich alles fertig hatte, setzte ich mich an den kleinen Schreibtisch und schrieb den Brief für Edward. Ich hoffte, dass ich ihm verständlich machen konnte, was ich fühlte und das ich diese Entscheidung hatte treffen müssen. Er musste verstehen, dass ich nicht vorhatte ihn zu verlassen und das er auf mich warten sollte. Ich klebte den Brief zu und legte ihn bereit, um ihn Rosalie zu geben.

Am nächsten Morgen ging alles so schnell, dass ich erst wieder richtig zu mir kam, als ich in dem Flugzeug saß und die Hand meines Vaters hielt. Ich betete zu Gott, dass ich das richtige tat und wirklich alles so positiv war, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah.

Wiedereinmal vertraute ich auf etwas völlig fremdes und hoffte, dass ich nicht enttäuscht werden würde.

Sobald wir in der Luft waren, kam direkt eine Stewardess und brachte uns Kissen und Decken und fragte uns, was wir trinken wollten. Ich war viel zu aufgeregt, als das ich Hunger oder Durst haben könnte. Selbstverständlich konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, an meine erste Reise in einem Flugzeug zu denken. Meine Hochzeitsreise mit Edward.

Ihn jetzt nicht bei mir zu haben, machte es mir nicht einfacher. Ich vermisste ihn schon jetzt und er war wahrscheinlich gerade völlig außer sich, weil ich weg war. Ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie wütend er jetzt auf mich war und gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er mich verstehen konnte.

Charlie lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter, er sah so glücklich und zufrieden aus und ich fühlte mich plötzlich richtig gut. Ich lehnte mich zurück, machte die Augen zu und beschloss, den Rest der Reise einfach zu genießen.

Als ich meine Augen wieder aufmachte, kam gerade die Stewardess um uns zu sagen, dass wir uns langsam auf die Landung vorbereiten sollten. Ich hatte wirklich den ganzen Flug über geschlafen.

Ich half Charlie dabei seinen Sicherheitsgurt anzulegen und brachte seinen Sitz in die richtige Position. Natürlich erinnerte ich mich daran, wie Edward mir bei unserer Hochzeitsreise all diese kleinen Details gezeigt hatte, die man in einem Flugzeug beachten sollte.

Es dauerte noch eine gute halbe Stunde,bis wir gelandet waren und das Flugzeug zum stehen kam. Und das erste was ich merkte war, wie kalt es in England war. Ich schnallte Charlie und mich wieder ab und seine Brüder halfen Charlie aus dem Flugzeug, wo schon sein Rollstuhl auf ihn wartete.

Ich stieg hinter meiner Familie aus dem Flugzeug und zog erstmal meine Jacke an, es war wirklich saukalt. Wie es aussah, waren wir auf einem kleinen Privatflughafen gelandet, der mitten im Grünen lag.

„Ich kann mich an das hier erinnern." Sagte Charlie plötzlich. Sein Zustand hatte sich enorm gebessert und ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das nur an mir liegen sollte. Charlie sah sich mit fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck um und ich schob seinen Rollstuhl zu dem schwarzen Van, der auf uns wartete. Warum musste mich ausgerechnet jetzt alles an Edward erinnern?

Meine neue Familie schien nicht gerade arm zu sein und mir wurde mal wieder bewusst, wie wenig ich über meine Familie wusste. Aber ich war ja hier, um alles über sie zu erfahren.

Wir stiegen in den Van und warteten, bis unsere Koffer und der Rollstuhl verstaut waren, dann fuhr ich meiner neuen Zukunft entgegen. Ich sah neugierig aus dem Fenster und bestaunte die unglaublich grüne Landschaft. Es war komisch, dass der Fahrer auf der falschen Seite saß und ich fragte mich, was hier noch alles anders sein würde.

Es dauerte gut eine Stunde, bis wir durch ein breites Tor fuhren, dass mich selbstverständlich wieder an die Einfahrt zu Edwards Villa erinnerte. Das Haus vor dem wir hielten, war groß und aus schönen alten Steinen gebaut. Auf mich wirkte es unglaublich europäisch, ich hatte so einen Stil noch nie gesehen und es wirkte alt und herrschaftlich auf mich.

Wir stiegen alle wieder aus und die Brüder halfen Charlie wieder mit dem Rollstuhl. Eine breite Steintreppe führte zu einer sehr massiv aussehenden Holztür. Diese ging auf und eine Frau mittleren Alters strahlte uns an.

„Oh wie schön!" Rief sie fröhlich und kam auf uns zu. „Endlich sind alle wieder zu Hause." Sie gab Adam, George und auch Charlie die Hand. Der sah sie etwas verwirrt an. „Ich bin Molly, die Haushälterin." Erklärte sie.

„Hallo Molly." Begrüßte Charlie sie und dann wand Molly sich mir zu.

„Und sie sind die junge Miss..." Sie strahlte mich an, als ob sie mich schon immer kennen würde. „Wie groß sie sind und... so schön." Edward hatte mir auch gesagt, dass ich schön sei, was ich aber nicht fand. Edward...ich musste ein seufzen unterdrücken, als ich an ihn dachte.

„Kommen sie rein, der Tee ist fertig." Sagte Molly und zeigte auf die Tür.

An einer Seite der Treppe gab es eine ziemlich neu aussehende Rampe, über die Adam jetzt Charlie ins Haus schob. Wir gingen in eine imposante Eingangshalle und auch hier wirkte alles alt, oder besser gesagt antik auf mich. Es hingen einige Gemälde an den hohen Wänden, die unglaublich beeindruckend fand, auch die Möbel wirkten unglaublich massiv und antik.

Es war irgendwie alles so...mittelalterlich, ganz anders als in Amerika. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, was meine Eltern in Amerika gemacht hatten, als all die schrecklichen Sachen passiert waren. Aber das würde ich bestimmt noch alles erfahren.

Ich hörte ein Geräusch auf uns zukommen, dass sich wie ein Stock auf Steinfußboden anhörte. Alle sahen wir in die Richtung, aus dem das Geräusch kam und ich sah einen älteren Mann auf uns zukommen, er ging etwas gebeugt und wurde von einer Krankenschwester begleitet. Die versuchte den Mann dazu zu bewegen, etwas langsamer zu gehen.

„Das kann ich nicht Constance ." Sagte der alte Mann stur, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen, als er uns sah.

„Adam, George...ihr habt sie mitgebracht..." Rief er und kam dann schnell zu uns. Er sah Charlie so ähnlich, dass ich an nahm, dass er sein Vater und mein Opa war.

Der alte Mann ging direkt zu Charlie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, den Charlie freudig entgegen nahm.

„Papa." Sagte Charlie so ernst, wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe.

Dann war ich dran, ich spürte wie er mich von oben bis unten musterte und mich überkam wieder die Angst, nicht akzeptiert zu werden. Aber dann faste ich mir ein Herz und sagte.

„Guten Tag Sir." Ich hoffte, dass es sich nicht zu ängstlich anhörte.

„Oh Gott! Selbst die Stimme ist die gleiche." Rief der Mann aus und kam zu mir. „Komm her Kind, lass...lass mich dich umarmen."

Erleichtert ließ ich mich von dem alten Mann umarmen.

„Ich bin Charles Swan, der Vater von Charlie, Adam und George...und deine Opa." Stellte er sich unnötigerweise vor, er strahlte so viel Güte aus, dass mir ganz warm ums Herz wurde.

„Ich bin Isabella...Swan, Sir..." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte.

„Das ist ein sehr schöner Name...wer auch immer ihn dir gegeben hat, hat eine gute Wahl getroffen."

Wieder überfielen mich die Erinnerungen an Edward, wie er meinen Namen gestöhnt hatte, als wir uns geliebt hatten,wie er mir gesagt hatte, wie schön er meinen Namen fand. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich bei den Erinnerungen nicht rot wurde und sah meinen Opa an, der uns zu einem großen Wohnzimmer führte.

Wir setzten uns alle in eine Gemütliche Sitzecke, Charlie blieb in seinem Rollstuhl und ich hielt seine Hand fest, er war noch immer der einzige den ich so richtig kannte. Nicht das ich den anderen nicht vertraute, aber sie waren noch immer Fremde für mich.

Ich sah wie die Krankenschwester Molly etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was mein Opa vorher ihr zugeflüstert nickte und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Jetzt erzähl schon Charlie, wie geht es dir?" Fragte mein Opa animiert.

Das ließ Charlie sich nicht zweimal sagen, er erzählte wie es ihm die letzten Monate ergangen war und auch, wie wir uns kennen gelernt hatten. Als er die Klinik erwähnte, sah mein Opa mich neugierig an. Er fragte sich sicherlich, was ich dort gemacht hatte. Dann wand er sich aber wieder Charlie zu und erklärte ihm, dass Marie, seine Frau, oben war und sich ausruhte und noch nichts von unserer Ankunft wusste.

„Sie möchte dich unbedingt kennen lernen." Erklärte der alte Charles mir und mir ging es genauso. Sie war die Frau, die mir so unheimlich ähnlich sah.

Das Gespräch zwischen den Männern wurde allgemein und ich hörte ihnen einfach nur zu, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen, bis Charlie gut eine Stunde später sagte.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich etwas ausruhen, ich bin ziemlich müde."

„Geht es dir gut?" Fragte ich sofort.

„Ja Kind, ich bin nur schon ziemlich lange wach und die Reise war etwas anstrengend."

Constance, die Krankenschwester stand sofort auf und kümmerte sich darum, dass Charlie in sein Zimmer kam. Das Haus war auf den ersten Blick zwar alt, aber beim genaueren hinsehen, konnte man entdecken, dass sie mit den modernsten Details ausgestattet war. Die Krankenschwester öffnete eine versteckte Tür, hinter der ein moderner Fahrstuhl zum Vorschein kam.

Adam und George gingen auch und ich war plötzlich mit dem alten Charles allein. Ich fühlte mich eigentlich ganz wohl bei ihm und als er mich bat, mich mit ihm auf das breite Sofa zu setzten, hatte ich nichts dagegen.

Und bevor ich noch richtig darüber nachdachte, fing ich an ihm Fragen zu stellen, unter anderem auch nach dem Grund, warum meine Eltern bei meiner Geburt in Amerika gewesen waren.

Er erklärte mir, dass seine Familie aus Forks, einem Dorf in der Nähe von Seattle stammte und die Familie meiner Oma aus London. Sie hatten eigentlich schon immer in Amerika gelebt und waren erst vor ein paar Jahren nach England gezogen.

Meine Eltern hatten sich auf der Universität Kennen gelernt und ziemlich schnell geheiratet.

„Renee wurde schwanger und die beiden waren so glücklich, dass man es kaum in Worte fassen konnte." Seine Augen glänzten traurig. „Du wurdest im Zentralkrankenhaus geboren, einem Krankenhaus mit exzellentem Ruf, in dem noch nie etwas passiert war, bis..." Er schluckte und es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, mir das zu erzählen.

„Du wurdest von einer korrupten Krankenschwester entführt...wir haben Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um dich zu finden, aber du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wir konnten dich nicht finden und deine Mutter verfiel in eine schwere Depression, Charlie, dem es auch nicht viel besser ging, versuchte sie mit einem kleinen Ausflug abzulenken, der in einer Tragödie endete..." Er stockte wieder und ich sah ihn aufmunternd an, ich wollte alles wissen, auch wenn es weh tun würde.

„Ein irrer Autofahrer versuchte Charlie in einer Kurve zu überholen und drängte ihn von der Straße ab...Renee starb bei diesem schrecklichen Unfall und Charlie...ich habe ihn noch nie so leiden gesehen wie damals. Er hatte nur leichte Verletzungen, einen Knochenbruch und ein paar Schürfwunden. Das er jetzt nicht laufen kann, ist auf ein psychologisches Trauma zurückzuführen. Er hat sich nie richtig von all seinen Schicksalsschlägen erholt, wir haben immer gehofft das, wenn wir seine Tochter finden, es ihm wieder besser gehen würde. Und jetzt haben wir dich endlich gefunden, auch wenn es 19 Jahre gedauert hat." Jetzt lächelte er mich an und sah nicht mehr so traurig aus.

„Deine Oma wollte vor ein paar Jahren wieder in ihre alte Heimat zurück und so sind wir nach England gezogen. Deine Onkel sind in Amerika geblieben und haben sich um Charlie gekümmert."

„Und meine anderen Großeltern?" Fragte ich, obwohl ich nicht sicher war, ob ich die Antwort hören wollte.

„Renee hatte keine Familie, sie war in einem Heim aufgewachsen, aber sie hatte es durch Fleiß und Arbeit geschafft, sich ihr Studium zu finanzieren. Als Charlie sie damals das erste mal mitbrachte, sahen wir sofort, dass sie ein gutes Mädchen war und nicht aufs Geld aus war." Erklärte er.

Das war also etwas, was ich mit meiner Mutter gemeinsam hatte.

Dann erzählte mir mein Opa noch einiges über meine Familie, ihre Geschäfte, sie schienen so etwas ähnliches zu machen wie Edward und waren alles andere als arm. Er erzählte mir auch von dem unglaublichen Talent fürs Kochen, dass meine Oma hatte. Hatte ich das vielleicht von ihr geerbt? Schon lange hatte ich nichts mehr gekocht, aber ich hoffte, es bald mal wieder tun zu können.

Irgendwann bat er mich ihm zu helfen und wir gingen zusammen zu dem versteckten Fahrstuhl, um in den zweiten Stock zu fahren. Würde ich jetzt endlich meine Oma sehen?

Er hatte mir keine Fragen gestellt, vielleicht merkte er, dass ich noch etwas Zeit brauchte.

Im zweiten Stock lag ein Duft nach Vanille in der Luft, der mir sofort vertraut vor kam. Mein Opa hielt fest meine Hand und wir gingen durch einen langen Flur, bis er vor einer Tür stehen bleib und klopfte.

„Herein." Hörte ich eine junge Stimme, mein Opa machte die Tür auf und ließ mir den Vortritt. Wir betraten ein gemütliches Schlafzimmer, dass mit einem breiten Bett und schönen, alten Möbeln ausgestattet war.

Auf dem Bett saß, mit dem Rücken zu mir, eine Frau, die ihre grauen, schulterlangen Haare bürstete. Vor ihr stand Constance und hielt ihr einen Spiegel hin.

„Das müsste reichen." Sagte die Frau und plötzlich trafen sich unsere Blicke in dem Spiegel.

Es war, als ob ich in meine eigenen Augen sah, sie hatten die gleiche Farbe und Form. Die Frau drehte sich um und stand mit Hilfe der Krankenschwester auf. Sie sah mich fest an und schien jedes Detail von mir aufnehmen zu wollen. Langsam gewöhnte ich mich daran, so betrachtet zu werden.

„Mein Kind!" Rief sie aufgeregt. „Mein hübsches Mädchen."

Ich lächelte, während einige verräterische Tränen über meine Wangen liefen. Es war seltsam, dass ausgerechnet bei ihr meine Sensibilität ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Ich war überglücklich gewesen, weil ich Charlie wiedergefunden hatte, mit meinen Onkeln und meinem Opa hatte ich mich wohl gefühlt, doch erst jetzt fühlte ich mich richtig zu hause.

Sie breitet die Arme aus und ich flog förmlich hinein und heulte, wie ein kleines Mädchen und fühlte mich auch so.

„Mein Gott." Sagte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Nach so langer Zeit...jetzt bist du endlich da."

Hinter mir hörte ich auch meinen Opa leise schluchzen und musste unter Tränen lächeln.

Einen Monat später.

Wenn man etwas wirklich genießt, vergeht die Zeit wie im Flug. Ich war jetzt einen Monat in England und hatte während der Zeit alles über meine Familie erfahren, was man nur erfahren konnte. Ich kannte meinen Familienstammbaum, lernte die Namen aller möglichen Familienmitglieder und lebte zum ersten mal in einem richtigen zu hause. Und das beste von allem war, dass es Charlie von Tag zu Tag besser ging. Er hatte einen Physiotherapeuten und machte täglich Übungen, damit er vielleicht bald wieder laufen konnte. Eigentlich hätte mein Leben nicht besser sein können, ich war glücklich für Charlie, für die anderen und auch für mich...aber nicht ganz...

Es gab da etwas, was mein Glück trübte, es steckte in meinem Herzen, wie ein Stachel.

Nicht das die Erinnerungen mich unruhig machten, aber sie hatten einen nicht zu verachtenden Einfluss auf mein Wohlbefinden. In Mitten all des neuen, der neuen Eindrücke, kam meine Erinnerung immer wieder auf ein und denselben Punkt...Edward Cullen.

Es war, als ob ich auf irgendeine Art mit ihm verbunden war und ich spürte, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, was mich wiederum mit großer Sorge erfüllte. In meinem Brief hatte ich ihn darum gebeten, mir Zeit zu lassen und vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung ja geändert und wollte mich jetzt nicht mehr. Deswegen rief ich ihn nicht an und schrieb ihm auch nicht, er sollte auch seine Zeit haben und über alles nachdenken. Meine Gefühle zu ihm hatten sich nicht geändert und ich vermisste ihn mit jeder Faser meines Körpers.

Meinem Vater schien etwas aufgefallen zu sein, den er fragte mich eines Tages.

„Ich merke, dass du nicht glücklich bist Bella." Er sah mich intensiv an und ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde. Ich hatte mit meinem Vater nicht viel über Edward gesprochen, er wusste das was alle wussten, dass ich mit Edward Cullen verheiratet war. Die einzige der ich etwas mehr erzählt hatte und die einen Teil meiner Geschichte kannte, war meine Oma, aber die war gerade in der Stadt beim Arzt und mein Opa und meine Onkel begleiteten sie.

„Nein..." Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber er würde merken, wenn ich nicht die Wahrheit sagte. So sagte ich es ihm und hoffte, nicht vor Scham zu sterben.

„Ich vermisse meinen Mann...sehr..."

Ich hatte meinen Kopf gesenkt, aber er hob mein Kinn an, damit ich ihn ansehen musste.

„Dafür musst du dich nicht schämen, die Liebe ist ein leidenschaftliches Gefühl und ihr seid so verliebt, dass sieht man auf den ersten Blick." Er sah mich verständnisvoll an.

„Ich wollte ihm Zeit geben, damit er über alles nachdenken kann, damit er sich wirklich sicher ist, dass er mit mir zusammen bleiben möchte...aber ich fühle mich, als ob ich jeden Tag ein wenig sterben würde. Nicht das ich hier unglücklich bin, aber..."

„Wie ich schon sagte, du musst dich dafür nicht schämen. Wir sind deine Familie, aber er war zuerst da, wir haben dich von seiner Seite gerissen, ohne überhaupt zu fragen. Auch wenn du es wolltest, kannst du eins nicht verleugnen, du liebst ihn." Charlie nickte bei seinen Worten.

„Das stimmt...und er ist so weit weg..." Ich sah in den Wald, weil ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen wollte.

„Und du? Bist du bereit für ihn?" Fragte Charlie nach einem Moment.

„Was meinst du?" Ich sah ihn wieder an.

„Das du hier bei uns bist, muss nicht bedeuten, dass du ihn vergessen musst. Wir wissen jetzt, dass du lebst und hatten die Möglichkeit Zeit mit dir zu verbringen und jetzt wollen wir nur, dass du glücklich bist. Und damit du rundherum glücklich bist, brauchst du auch ihn."

„Ich möchte nicht gehen...aber ich möchte ihn sehen...und bei ihm bleiben." Gab ich zu.

„Es gibt da etwas, dass nennt man Besuchen." Sagte Charlie und machte große Augen. Ich musste lachen.

Ich fühlte den Impuls in mir, einfach spontan zu sein. Ich stand auf und gab meinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ich fühlt eine explosive Energie in mir, was Charlie natürlich bemerkte.

„Bring mich in mein Zimmer, ich habe da ein Geschenk für dich."

Ich tat was Charlie wollte und er gab mir alles, was ich für meine Abreise brauchte. Er wies Molly an meinen Koffer zu packen und gab mir auch etwas Geld. Meine Onkel und meine Großeltern würden gar nicht glücklich darüber sein, dass ich so überstürzt abgereist bin, aber wenn ich mich ihnen stellte, würde ich bestimmt nicht fahren können. Meine Onkel hatten einen enormen Beschützerinstinkt mir gegenüber entwickelt und ihnen wären bestimmt tausend Gründe eingefallen, warum ich hier bleiben sollte.

Charlie half mir bei allem, er rief den Fahrer und sorgte dafür, dass der Jet der Familie startklar gemacht wurde. Dann gab er mir noch ein gerahmtes Foto, auf dem ich mit der ganzen Familie zu sehen war.

„So, jetzt muss ich mir wohl noch eine passende Ausrede für deine Abreise einfallen lassen." Sagte Charlie und setzte ein besorgtes Gesicht auf.

Ich musste lachen und konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was ich gerade machte.

Wir fuhren zusammen nach unten und in der Eingangshalle standen schon meine gepackten Koffer.

„Danke." Sagte ich und umarmte meinen Vater. „Ich komme bald wieder, dass verspreche ich dir."

„Ich weiß, sonst würde ich dich auch gar nicht gehen lassen, sondern dich hier einschließen." Er grinste schelmisch.

„Bis bald Papa." Ich stieg in den bereitstehenden Wagen und holte erstmal tief Luft.


	42. Edward Cullen III

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen.

Sie war weg...weg...weg...

Das waren die einzigen Worte, die mir immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gingen. Wie ich es auch drehte und wendete, sie hatte mich, trotz ihres Versprechens, verlassen.

Ich konnte ihr keine Vorwürfe machen, auch wenn ich es wollte, ich hatte ihr Leben zerstört und konnte ihr jetzt nicht verbieten ihre Familie zu sehen, die sie nach so langen Jahren endlich gefunden hatte.

Der Brief den sie mir geschrieben hatte, lag auf meinem Schreibtisch, er war fast so kaputt und zerrissen wie ich es war. Ich hatte ihn immer und immer wieder gelesen, in der Hoffnung irgendeinen versteckten Hinweis zu finden, der das Gegenteil von dem bedeutet, wa sie schrieb. Aber ich fand nichts. Sie schrieb, dass sie wiederkommen würde, aber auch das tröstet mich nicht, ich würde es erst glauben, wenn sie wieder vor mir stand.

Es war jetzt ein Monat vergangen seitdem sie gegangen war und ich verfaulte langsam in meinem Selbstmitleid und meiner Qual. Was für ein Märtyrer ich doch war! Dachte ich und trank mein zehntes Glas Whisky...oder war es das elfte...Bah! Wenn interessiert das schon? Mich nicht! Es half mir einfach dabei, meine Depression zu bewältigen. Hatte ich eine,oder war es nur das Selbstmitleid, dass mich so nach unten zog?

Ich wollte die Polizei anrufen und die Swans der Entführung beschuldigen, einen Rechtskrieg um sie führen, damit sie sie mir zurückgaben, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass ich Bella damit nur weh tun würde. Und bevor ich Bella nochmal weh tun würde, würde ich mir eher meine Haut, in kleinen Streifen, vom Körper ziehen.

Aber die große Frage war...Warum zum Teufel brauchte sie so lange, um zurückzukommen? Hatte sie jemanden kennen gelernt? Hielten ihre Onkel sie gegen ihren Willen fest? Sollte ich die CIA, das FBI Oder besser gleich Scotland Yard anrufen?

Ich war ein völliger Idiot. Wahrscheinlich war sie jetzt in ihrem Häuschen in England, trank Tee und...

Stop!

Was zum Teufel war mit mir los? War ich jetzt eifersüchtig auf Bellas Familie?

Selbstverständlich war ich das und das war das frustrierenste an dem Ganzen. Ich war so ein Egoist.

Ich nahm das zerknitterte und fleckige Stück Papier, dass ich so oft gelesen hatte und drückte es gegen meine Brust. Das war das einzige, was sie mir zurückgelassen hatte.

Es war so schmerzvoll, dass ich beinah schon wieder anfing zu heulen. Isabella Swan hatte definitiv mein Herz mitgenommen und sie konnte es treten, verlassen, einfrieren, kochen wie auch immer sie es wollte, den es gehörte eindeutig ihr.

Ich legte ihren Brief wieder auf den Schreibtisch und verließ mein Büro, um in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Dort warf ich mich, so wie ich war auf mein Bett, es war mir egal, ob es unbequem war und ich nach Whisky roch.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich ein Kopf wie ein Rathaus und musste direkt nach dem aufwachen erstmal aufs Klo. Ich drehte direkt die Dusche auf und wusch den Schlaf von meinem Körper und auch den Geruch nach Whisky. Nach der erfrischenden Dusche stutzte ich sogar meinen Bart, den ich mir den letzten Monat hatte wachsen lassen.

James musste sich mal wieder um die Firma kümmern, da ich bei weitem nicht dazu in der Lage war, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Obwohl es eigentlich ein ganz normaler Tag war, fühlte ich mich etwas animierter und wollte etwas anderes sehen, als die vier Wände meines Zimmers.

Ich wickelte mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften und rief Victoria an, aber die ging nicht ran. Ich musste ihr später die Wünsche für mein Katerfrühstück mitteilen. Ich ging zu der großen Glastür, die auf den Balkon führte und machte sie auf. Das helle Licht der Sonne stach mir in die Augen und ich brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ich meine Augen richtig aufmachen konnte.

Nur das ich weder physisch, noch psychisch, noch emotional auf das vorbereitet war was ich sah.

An das Geländer gelehnt stand die Frau, die mein ganzes Universum auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Es war genau wie in dem Traum, den ich so oft gehabt hatte und ich fragte mich, ob ich vielleicht noch betrunken war.

Ich blinzelte ein paar mal und fokussierte meine Augen auf die schlanken Beine, die von einem schlichten weißen Kleid umspielt wurden, die grazilen Kurven ihrer Hüften, auf ihre zarten Schultern und...ihre Haare.

Was zum Teufel...?

Es war sie, da gab es keinen Zweifel, sie war die Frau aus meinen Träumen.

Bella war wieder da.

Ich blieb erstmal wie versteinert stehen, ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, was ich sagen sollte, ich hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet und mir genau überlegt, was ich sagen würde, wie ich ihr Vorhalten würde was sie mir angetan hatte...

Und jetzt wünschte ich mir einfach nur, dass sie sich umdrehte und die Frau aus meinen Träumen auch die Frau in meiner Realität wurde.

Ich schämte mich nicht zuzugeben, dass ich so etwas noch nie gefühlt hatte, die Lust ergriff mich wieder, nur das es diesmal mit einer verheerenden Kraft passiert...katastrophal, schön...

Dreh dich um. Dachte ich, wie auch in meinen Träumen und sie tat es...quälend langsam. Und ich sah es mal wieder bestätigt, Isabella Swan, war, ist und wir immer die Frau meines Lebens sein.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als ob sie genauso glücklich war mich zu sehen, wie ich sie zu sehen. Ihre unglaubliche Schönheit nahm mir den Atem.

„Bella..." Schaffte ich es zu sagen, bevor ich den Stuhl aus dem Weg stieß und sie rüde in meine Arme zog, damit sie bloß nicht wieder abhauen konnte und gleichzeitig hatte ich Angst, dass sie sich einfach in Luft auflösen würde.

Ich merkte, wie meine Brust feucht wurde, sie weinte, vor Glück, dass hoffte ich zumindest.

Ich umarmte sie so fest, dass sie leise stöhnte, weil ihr die Luft ausging, aber dafür würde ich mich später entschuldigen, jetzt war es nur wichtig, dass sie da war wo sie hingehörte, in meinen Armen. Nur der dünne Stoff ihres Kleides war zwischen uns und störte gewaltig.

Bella hob den Kopf und lächelte mich an, während sie weiterhin weinte.

„Ich hoffe, die Stelle als deine Ehefrau ist noch frei..." Sagte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Sie war nie frei." Antwortete ich und nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. „Das ist eine Stelle fürs ganze Leben...und die hast du schon besetzt."

„Schön das zu hören." Kam es von ihr, dann hängte sie sich an meinen Hals und zog mich zu sich, um mich zu küssen.

Noch nie hatte sie so die Initiative ergriffen und mir gefiel es, nach all den Monaten brannte ich vor Verlangen. Seitdem ich Bella geliebt hatte, hatte ich nie wieder eine andere Frau angefasst und ich bereute es nicht. Ich war nicht weniger Mann, weil ich jetzt nur einer einzigen Frau gehörte. Jetzt, wo ich sie spürte, sie küsste, sie schmeckte, war ich sogar sehr stolz auf mich und meine Männlichkeit, die nur auf sie reagierte und es nicht erwarten konnte, wieder ganz mit ihr vereint zu sein.

Ich ließ meine Hände über ihren Rücken, bis zu ihrem Po gleiten und drückte sie fest an mich. Bella stöhnte in meinen Mund und in mir brannte es wie tausend Höllen.

Ich hob sie hoch und Bella legte wie automatisch ihre Beine um meine Hüften. Gott! Wie ich das vermisst hatte.

Langsam ging ich wieder zurück in das Zimmer, wir unterbrachen unseren Kuss nicht, auch unsere Lippen hatten sich vermisst.

Ihre Hände strichen wie Federn über meine Schultern und es war unglaublich, wie erotisch diese zarte Berührung war. Mein Blut rannte wie Feuer durch meine Adern und rief nach ihr, nur nach ihr...es würde immer nur sie sein.

„Bella..." Wenn sie jetzt nicht zustimmte, dass ich sie liebte, ich ihr alles geben durfte was ich für sie hatte, würde ich an einer spontanen Selbstentzündung sterben. „..ich brauche dich." Murmelte ich gegen ihre halb geöffneten Lippen, während wir heftig atmeten. „Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Bella nickte, sie verstand genau was ich meinte und sie schien mich genauso zu brauchen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stellte ich sie auf ihre Füße und zog mir das Handtuch von den Hüften. Sie ließ ihre Augen langsam über meinen Körper gleiten und heizte meine Feuer noch mehr an.

Ich machte einige Schritte nach vorn und zwang sie damit rückwärts zu gehen, bis sie gegen das Bett stieß und sich darauf fallen ließ. Ich tat es ihr nach und fing an, ganz langsam ihr Kleid auf zuknöpfen und legte Zentimeter um Zentimeter ihrer delikaten Haut frei, bis sie von den Schultern bis zur Hüfte nackt war.

Meine Lippen wurden von ihrem zarten Hals magisch angezogen und und ich ließ meine Zunge von ihrem Hals bis zur ihrem Bauchnabel gleiten, dabei sahen wir uns fest in die Augen. Obwohl wir uns während der kurzen Zeit unserer Ehe, oft geliebt hatten war es, als ob wir es das erste mal tun würden. Als ob ich ihren Körper zum ersten mal verehren würde und das war ein sehr befriedigendes Gefühl. Langsam ließ ich meine Zunge über ihren Bauch gleiten, bis sich ihre Haut plötzlich veränderte und an einer Stelle irgendwie kälter wurde.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah eine fast perfekte, die leicht rosa von ihrer blassen Haut ab stach...mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich mich an den Grund für diese Narbe erinnerte. Bella merkte natürlich sofort, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegte.

„Edward...?" All die neue Sicherheit die ich in ihr gesehen hatte, war verschwunden. Meine Reaktion tat ihr weh, obwohl sie nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte, auch wenn sie die Narbe trug, ich reagierte so, weil ich wieder an meine miserablen Taten erinnert wurde. Wie blöd war ich nur gewesen, dass ich damals nicht gemerkt hatte, was ich damit ausgelöst hatte?

Nur mit meiner Zungenspitze fuhr ich zart über ihre Narbe, sie zitterte leicht und ich zog ihr das Kleid ganz aus, dann kam auch ihre Unterwäsche dran, jetzt war sie genauso nackt wie ich.

„Meine Bella." Murmelte ich und setzte kleine Küsse auf ihren Oberschenkel, ich küsste jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, den sie mir ausgeliefert hatte und versuchte meine Hingabe, meine Zuneigung und natürlich meine Liebe zu ihr, in jede meiner Zärtlichkeiten zu legen. „Ich liebe dich." Murmelte ich jetzt direkt gegen ihre heisse Mitte und ließ mich gehen. Ich verwöhnte sie so, wie ich es mir schon seit Monaten wünschte.

Bella stöhnte und kam jeder meiner Berührungen entgegen, so als ob sie es genauso vermisst hatte wie ich. Ich spürte ihre Finger in meinen Haaren, während ich der befriedigendsten Beschäftigung der Welt nachging.

Als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, konnte ich jede ihrer Vibrationen spüren, sie rief meinen Namen und krallte sich regelrecht an mir fest. Ich bat sie wieder um Verzeihung, sagte ihr wie sehr ich sie liebte und genoss jede Sekunde ihres Orgasmus als ob es mein eigener wäre.

Als ich dann endlich in sie eindrang, mich mit mir vereinigte, verlor alles um mich herum seinen Sinne, meine eigene Existenz reduzierte sich auf die Frau unter mir, die meinen Namen stöhnte, als ob nur ich ihr den Himmel zeigen könnte...als ob ich der einzige wäre.

Ich spürte wie sie sich um mich zusammen zog, verlor jedwede Kontrolle und kam mit ihr zusammen. Mit diesem Orgasmus ließ ich ein Jahr voller Leid, Betrug, Eifersucht und provoziertem Schmerz zurück...ich ließ alles zurück, um meine neues Leben zu beginnen, mit ihr. Und nur mit ihr.

Es war die längste Befreiung die ich je erlebt hatte, der Genuss und die Befriedigung war gleichbedeutend mit einem Orgasmus der Seele, des Geistes und des Körpers und nur sie war dazu fähig, mich auf so einzigartige Weise zu befriedigen...zu befreien. Nur sie beherrschte meinen Geist...und mein Herz.

Unsere Atmung normalisierte sich langsam und ich hob meinen Kopf von ihrer Brust und sah sie fest an.

„Isabella Swan." Sagte ich ernst und noch immer mit ihr vereint. „Würdest du mir die große Ehre erweisen meine Frau zu werden?"

Ihre Augen wurden feucht, aber sie strahlte mich an.

„Ja." Antwortete sie schlich, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ich legte meinen Kopf wieder auf ihre Brust. Ich hörte ihr Herz schlagen und eine Welle des Glücks überrollte mich.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir wieder heiraten können, wir sind doch schon verheiratet."

„In der Kirche..." Ich küsste langsam ihre Brust. „Wie es ich gehört und wie es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen."

„Mit einem langen, weißen Kleid?" Fragte sie, aufgeregt wie ein kleines Mädchen. „Mit Kerzen? Pfarrer? Und...so richtig?"

„Ja meine Schatz...wie eine Hochzeit sein sollte...wie die Hochzeit, die du verdienst."

Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, an dem ich mein Versprechen einhalten wollte, dass was ich vor vielen Monaten in einer kleinen Kapelle gemacht hatte. Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass das Leben von Isabella Swan so glücklich sein würde wie es nur möglich war.

Bella lächelte auf eine so reale Weise, dass es mir wie ein Wunder vor kam, es war viel zu lange her das ich sie so hatte lächeln sehen, so als ob sie einfach nur glücklich wäre.

Und es machte mich stolz zu wissen, dass ich der Auslöser dieses Glücks war. Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und drückte sie an mich, ihr Körper passte einfach perfekt an meinen.

Ich war ein glücklicher Mann, dass musste ich zugeben und ich sollte Gott danken, dass er mir verziehen hatte,obwohl ich ein nicht gerade netter Zeitgenosse gewesen war und er mir die Chance gab, mit der einzigen Frau zusammen zu sein die meine Seele, mein Herz und meinen Körper erobert hatte. Die einzige Frau in die ich mich wirklich verliebt hatte.

Ich dankte auch ihr, dass sie mir eine zweite Chance gab glücklich zu sein, obwohl wir mit dem Tod unserer Kinder einen hohen Preis bezahlt hatten. Aber sie war hier, bei mir, so stark und gleichzeitig so verletzlich.

Sie kuschelte sich an mich und ich genoss ihre Nähe, ihren Duft und hörte ihr einfach beim atmen zu, bis ich merkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Ich betrachtete ihr faszinierendes Gesicht so blass, rein, entspannt und delikat. Mit meinen Fingerspitzen fuhr ich zart über die Haut ihrer Schulter, aber sie schien tief und fest zu schlafen, ruhig und ohne Alpträume.

Da ich nicht müde war und noch einiges zu erledigen hatte, zog ich vorsichtig meinen Arm unter ihrem Kopf weg, legte sie bequem hin und deckte sie zu, dann krabbelte ich auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett. Schnell suchte ich mir ein paar Sachen zusammen und schlich dann leise aus dem Zimmer. Im Flur lehnte ich mich an die Wand und holte erstmal tief Luft. Ein dümmliches Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht, endlich war sie da wo sie hingehörte, wo sie für immer bleiben würde, wenn das Schicksal damit einverstanden war.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass Victoria im Flur stand und mich absolut ruhig ansah, so als ob es normal wäre mich halbnackt und dämlich grinsend im Flur zu finden.

„Sie ist letzte Nacht angekommen." Sagte sie langsam, so als ob sie überlegte, ob es gut war mir diese Information zu geben.

Letzte Nacht also, als ich meinen Weltschmerz in Whisky ertränkt hatte, sie war hier gewesen und hätte mir all diesen Schmerz nehmen können.

„Und warum hat mir keiner Bescheid gesagt?" Fragte ich und versuchte nicht allzu despotisch zu klingen, was mir natürlich nicht gelang.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Zustand es zugelassen hätte, die Realität von der Fantasie zu unterscheiden." sagte sie und zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte natürlich Recht, wenn ich sie in meinem Delirium gesehen hätte, hätte ich sie für eine Ausgeburt meiner Fantasie gehalten.

„Sie wollte sie wecken." Erklärte Victoria. „Aber ich hab sie gebeten zu warten." Victoria kannte mich Mittlerweile zu gut und sie hatte erraten, was hätte passieren können, wenn ich Bella letzte Nacht gesehen hätte. „Es freut mich sehr, dass es Mrs. Cullen so gut geht, trotz dem was...passiert ist."

Ja, ihr ging es gut, wie es aussah hatte sie sich wieder gut erholt, sie hatte eine neue Familie die, wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, gut zu ihr passte.

Ihre Familie liebte sie, warum sollte ich mir also Sorgen machen?

Ich bat Victoria, dass sie Laurent sagte, dass ich meinen Wagen brauchte. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich in die Stadt, einiges Organisieren und etwas für Bella kaufen.

Ich musste ihr ein Geschenk kaufen, nicht das ich sie für ihre Rückkehr entschädigen wollte, ich wollte ihr einfach etwas schenken. Sie sollte einfach etwas von mir bekommen, dass erste von vielen Geschenken,die ich ihr machen würde. Und ich würde mit dem perfekten Verlobungsring anfangen.

Einen den ich aussuchen würde und nicht einen den ich James in Auftrag gebe. So war es das letzte mal gewesen und bei unserer richtigen Hochzeit sollte nichts an unsere erste Hochzeit erinnern, die einfach nur eine absurde Show gewesen war.

Ich ging ins Gästezimmer, duschte schnell und zog mich an, dann ging ich nach unten und bat Victoria, dass sie Bella nicht wecken sollte, die nickte nur und lächelte mich an.

Draußen stand mein Auto schon bereit, so das ich nur einsteigen und losfahren musste. Mein erstes Ziel war der Salon von Madame Chantal. Auch wenn sie an der ersten Hochzeit mitgearbeitet hatte, vertraute ich ihr voll und ganz und wusste, dass sie uns die perfekte Hochzeit ausrichten konnte.

„Mr. Cullen! Wie schön!" Rief Madame begeistert, als sie mich in ihren Salon kommen sah. „Ich hab sie ja schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen." Sie kam auf mich zu und begrüßte mich mit den üblichen Küsschen auf die Wange.

Ohne Umschweif erklärte ich ihr den Grund für meinen Besuch, Madam hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich neugierig an, bevor sie mir erklärte, dass sie schon immer gewusst hatte, dass die kleine Miss was ganz besonderes war und man mir schon von weitem ansehen konnte, wie verleibt ich sei. Selbst sie hatte vor mir gemerkt, dass ich in Bella verleibt war.

Natürlich war sie sofort Feuer und Flamme und erklärte mir, dass ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, sie hat seit unserer ersten Hochzeit schon das richtige Brautkleid für Bella im Kopf und würde es auch schaffen, in einer Woche alles zu organisieren.

Und ich glaubte ihr, sie war einfach die beste auf ihrem Gebiet, ich umarmte sie kurz und dankte ihr im Voraus für ihre Arbeit und sie versprach mir, in einer Woche alles fertig zu haben. Das war genau die Zeit die ich brauchte, ich wollte Bella so schnell wie möglich heiraten, so das auch nichts dazwischen kommen konnte.

Ich verließ den Salon und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem nächsten Ziel, dem Juwelier. Als ich wieder in meinem Auto saß, rief ich als erstes James an.

„Edward?" Fragte er überrascht, als er ans Telefon ging. Ich hatte mich in den letzten Wochen nicht um meine Firma gekümmert, sie war mir egal gewesen, ich musste mich um Bella sorgen und hatte keine Zeit gehabt für Geschäfte. James wusste wie es mir ging und das ich zum ersten mal in meinem Leben verliebt war. Er wusste auch, dass ich bereit war für diese Liebe alles aufzugeben.

Jetzt erklärte ich auch James, dass Bella wieder da war und wir wieder heiraten würden. Ich bat ihn, alles dafür vorzubereiten, dass Bella bei unserer Hochzeit die Hälfte meiner Firma überschrieben wurde und das er dafür sorgte, dass ihr Konto in Ordnung war.

Er war überrascht, aber gleichzeitig von meinen Plänen begeistert und wir verabredeten, dass wir in zwei Tagen zusammen essen würden, um alles weitere zu besprechen. Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm und hielt endlich vor dem Juwelier.

Selbstverständlich war ich zum besten Juwelier der Stadt gefahren und als ich das Geschäft betrat, wurde ich sofort von einer Verkäuferin mittleren Alters begrüßt. Und wieder erklärte ich, dass ich in einer Woche heiraten würde und ich einen Verlobungsring und auch Eheringe brauchte. Da Victoria mir den Ring gegeben hatte, den Bella ihr gegeben hatte, wusste ich Bellas genaue Größe.

Die Verkäuferin nickte und wir sahen uns zuerst die Eheringe an und ich fand ziemlich schnell zwei Ringe, die mir sehr gut gefielen. Es waren zwei schlichte goldene Ringe, die zur Hälfte matt und zur Hälfte glänzen waren. Der für Bella war schmal und passte genau zu ihren zarten Fingern und er für mich war etwas breiter.

Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil, ich musste den perfekten Ring für Bella finden. Die Verkäuferin führte mich zu einer Vitrine, in der viele verschiedene Ringe ausgestellt waren. Einer schöner und glänzender als der andere. Ich sah sie mir alle genau an, fand aber keinen, der zu Bella passen könnte.

Ich sah sie mir alle noch einmal an, aber entweder waren sie zu groß, zu glänzend, oder einfach zu kitschig für meine Bella. Es passte keiner und ich war kurz vorm Verzweifeln, wenn ich beim besten Juwelier schon nichts fand, wo sollte ich dann einen passenden Ring finden?

„Wie ist ihre zukünftige Frau den?" Fragte die Verkäuferin, als sie mein verzweifeltes Gesicht sah. Ich verstand nicht, was es helfen sollte, wenn ich ihr Bella beschrieb.

„Sie ist mutig, schön, beherzt, ein guter Mensch, stark und gleichzeitig verletzlich." Sagte ich schnell und hoffte, Bella damit gerecht zu werden.

„Und wie ist ihr Name?" Wollte die Verkäuferin dann wissen.

„Isabella...Swan." Antwortete ich und verstand ihre Fragen einfach nicht.

Aber der Verkäuferin schien es etwas zu sagen, sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin und ging zu den kleineren Vitrinen, die weiter hinten im Laden standen. Dann stieß die einen freudigen, kleinen Schrei aus und kam mit einem Ring zurück. Sie zeigte ihn mir und er war es.

Es war ein feiner, goldener Ring, auf dem kleine Rubine und Diamanten miteinander kombiniert waren. Er war weder zu schlich, noch zu protzig, sondern einfach perfekt und als ich ihn genau betrachtet, erinnerte er mich sofort an Bella.

„Wie haben sie das gemacht?" Wollte ich von der Verkäuferin wissen.

„Namen, besonders die Initialen, kann man mit bestimmten Steinen assoziieren. Der Name ihrer zukünftigen Frau und die Eigenschaften die sie mir genannt haben, haben mich zu diesem Ring geführt. Die Rubine stehen für die Kraft und den Mut, die Diamanten stehen für ihre Verletzlichkeit und ihre Schönheit."

Sie war wirklich eine Expertin was Schmuck betraf und das sagte ich ihr auch.

Sie strahlte mich an und nahm mir den Ring wieder ab, um ihn in eine kleine, samtene Schachtel zu stecken. Doch als sie ihn noch in Geschenkpapier einwickeln wollte, hielt ich sie auf. Ich wollte Bella den Ring so schnell wie möglich geben und selbstverständlich auf die klassische Art, mit einem Kniefall und ihr das offene Kästchen zeigen.

Ich bezahlte die Ringe und versprach der Verkäuferin, sie spätestens Morgen anzurufen, um ihr zu sagen, ob etwas in die Ringe graviert werden sollte, den das musste ich erst noch Bella fragen.

Dann sprang ich wieder in meine Auto und fuhr zurück nach Hause. Ich hatte Bella viel zu lange allein gelassen.


	43. Edward Cullen IV

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen.

Ich vermisste Bella und zu wissen, dass ich sie in wenigen Augenblicken wiedersehen werde, machte mich glücklich.

Als ich an einer roten Ampel halten musste, zückte ich mein Handy und reservierte uns einen Tisch in einem der besten Restaurants der Stadt, ich wollte Bella Heute ausführen. Da ich dann doch länger brauchte als erwartet, war es mittlerweile später Nachmittag geworden.

Endlich zu Hause angekommen, kam sofort Laurent, um mein Auto zu parken. Er hatte den letzten Monat nicht wirklich viel zu tun gehabt und war für jede Kleinigkeit dankbar, die er tun konnte.

In der Eingangshalle war Victoria dabei, den nicht existenten Staub von den Möbeln zu wischen und ich sah sie fragend an. Sie verstand mich sofort und beantwortete meine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Ich habe ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer gebracht, aber sie ist nicht aufgewacht."

Ich sprang, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, nach oben und machte leise die Tür zu unserem Zimmer auf.

Bella stand, nur in ein Laken des Bettes gewickelt, vor dem Regal mit meinen CD´s. Ich sah sie bewundernd an und stellte mir vor, wie ich ihr das Laken vom Körper riss und sie unermüdlich lieben werde.

Sie schien meine Anwesenheit zu bemerken und drehte sich langsam zu mir um.

„Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen." Sagte sie und ich konnte die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Das bin ich auch." Bestätigte ich und machte die Tür hinter mir zu. „Aber ich bin so schnell wie ich konnte wiedergekommen. Eigentlich wollte ich dich wecken."

„Da kommst du zu spät." Sie kam zu mir und gab mir einen keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen, doch bevor sie sich wieder entfernen konnte, zog ich sie in meine Arme und gab ihr einen richtigen Kuss, der mich für einen kurzen Moment befriedigte.

„Zieh dich an." Sagte ich leise, obwohl ich eher das Gegenteil von ihr wollte. „Wir gehen essen."

Bella nickte nur, drehte sich um und ging zum Bad, dabei zog sie das Laken hinter sich her. Zuerst sah ich ihr nur hinterher, doch dann setzten sich meine Füße mal wieder von alleine in Bewegung und ich ging hinter ihr her.

Es war, als ob ich mit einem unsichtbaren Band an sie gebunden war.

Sie ging durch die Tür und ich hinterher, als wir beide im Bad waren, ließ sie das Laken fallen und blieb still stehen. Sie schien auf die Geräusche zu hören, die ich machte, als ich mich auszog. Als sie nichts mehr hörte, ging sie in die Dusche und sah mich an.

Ich ging hinterher und hatte sie Sekunden später an meinen Körper gedrückt. Wieder erforschte ich ungebremst ihren Körper, immer auf der Suche nach diesem Faktor an ihr, der sie so einzigartig und unwiderstehlich für mich machte. Nie würde ich genug von ihr haben, immer wollte ich mehr, wollte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers erforschen und dann wieder von vorne anfangen, als ob ich es noch nie getan hätte.

Wieder berührte ich mit den Fingerspitzen den Himmel, als ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte, so war es nur bei ihr, kraftvoll, verheerend, befriedigend und anhaltend. Es gab keine zweite wie sie und das war mir durchaus bewusst.

Ich betete sie regelrecht an und konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie wieder bei mir ist. Wir hielten uns gegenseitig fest, bis wir wieder zu Atem gekommen waren und uns beruhigt hatten. Dann wickelte ich sie in ein Handtuch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Ich trocknete sie ab, wie ich es schon einige male für sie getan hatte und sie ließ es schüchtern zu, wurde aber etwas rot, es schien ihr wirklich noch peinlich zu sein, dass sie nackt vor mir stand. Auch das war einer der vielen Faktoren, warum ich sie so liebte, sie war eine erwachsene Frau, die schon viel zu viel erlebt hatte, war aber gleichzeitig noch immer das schüchterne Mädchen.

Danach half ich ihr in ihre Unterwäsche, sie war schlicht, aber das war egal, mich reizte sie ohne gleichen. Zusammen suchten wir dann ein Kleid für sie heraus, dass elegant und gleichzeitig provozierend war, für mich zumindest. Bella ging wieder ins Bad, um sich die Haare zu richten und ich zog mich schnell an.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass diese täglichen Verrichtungen so aufregend sein konnten, aber mit ihr war alles aufregend.

Ich war fertig und ging ins Bad, wo Bella sich die Haare bürstete. Ich stellte mich hinter sie und betrachtet sie im Spiegel.

„Du bist so schön." Sagte ich und das war die reine Wahrheit, so sah ich sie und meine Augen wanderten bewundernd über ihren Körper. „Genauso...nein, mehr als damals." Ich konnte der nackten Haut ihrer Schultern nicht widerstehen und musste sie einfach küssen.

„Danke." Antwortete sie schlicht und nahm meine Hand, die ich auf ihre verführerische Hüfte gelegt hatte und küsste sie.

Ich sah sie intensiv an und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, um ihr den Ring zu geben.

„Ich habe etwas für dich." Ich holte das Kästchen aus meiner Tasche, dass ich vorsorglich eingesteckt hatte. Sie drehte sich zu mir und ich nahm ihr Hand, um das kleine Kästchen hineinzulegen.

Langsam machte sie das Kästchen auf und ich konnte die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

„Ich habe ihn ausgesucht." Es war mir wichtig, dass sie wusste, dass ich ihn persönlich für sie ausgesucht habe. „Und dabei habe ich nur an dich gedacht und nicht an irgendwelche Geschäfte, ich habe ihn gekauft und dabei nur an deine Leidenschaft, dein Herz und an deinen Mut gedacht. Und ich möchte dich jetzt noch einmal darum bitten meine Frau zu werden, mich den Rest meines Leben zu begleiten, die Mutter meiner Kinder zu sein...die Herrin meiner Seele." Ich ließ mich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und sah sie bittend an.

Bella sah mich noch immer an, als ob die es nicht glauben konnte. Sie hielt mir ihre Hand hin und ich legte meine hinein, sie zog, bis ich wieder vor ihr stand. Ich nahm den Ring aus dem Kästchen und steckte ihn ihr an, er passte perfekt. Sie warf sich regelrecht in meine Arme und ich umarmte sie fest, als wir uns wider voneinander lösten, gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze.

„Ich warte unten auf dich." Sagte ich, drehte mich um und ließ ihr die Zeit, sich zu Ende fertig zu machen.

Ich sagte Victoria Bescheid, dass wir auswärts essen würden, die nickte wohlwollend. Ich sah kurz meine Post durch und als Bella noch immer nicht kam, ging ich wieder nach Oben.

Diesmal stand Bella vor meinem Bücherregal, in ihrer Hand hatte sie ein kleines rotes Buch und ich erschreckte mich etwas.

Ich hatte dieses Buch wieder und wieder gelesen und versucht, meiner persönlichen Hölle zu entkommen. Dieses Tagebuch hatte verhindert, dass ich mich völlig verloren hatte. Aber jetzt hatte ich Angst vor ihrer Reaktion darauf, dass ich es hatte. Mal wieder habe ich ihr Vertrauen missbraucht.

„Es tut mir Leid." sagte ich, als ich hinter ihr stand. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es nicht lesen sollen." Versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen. „Aber es hat mir dabei geholfen nicht den Verstand zu verlieren...und zu verstehen, wie viel Schmerz ich dir bereitet habe. All das zu lesen, was du geschrieben hast, war für mich, wie ein Anker zu der realen Welt..."

Sie sah mich einen Moment schweigend an und ich betete, dass sie mich verstand. Ich würde es nicht aushalten, wenn ich sie durch eine meiner unüberlegten Taten wieder verlieren würde.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse." Sagte sie und ich wäre vor Erleichterung fast wieder auf die Knie gefallen. „Nur...überrascht?" Sie schien sich nicht sehr sicher zu sein. „Ich habe mich nur an vieles erinnert, als ich es wiedergesehen habe." Erinnerungen... das Wort was so viel positives, aber auch negatives bedeuten konnte. Sie sollte sich an nichts erinnern, was sie dazu bringen könnte, zu bereuen wieder an meiner Seite zu sein.

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass alles zurück zulassen...und die zweite Chance zu nutzen, die mir das Leben geschenkt hat... mit dir...der Person, die zum guten Schluss mein Leben gerettet hat."

Sie konnte nicht so wunderbar sein, so viel Glück konnte ich gar nicht haben, doch als sie mich umarmte wusste ich, dass es so war auch wenn ich es nicht verdient habe.

Bella wollte mich noch immer und ich war einfach der glücklichste Mann der Welt.

Sie nahm einen dunklen Schal und legte ihn über ihre Schultern. Ich nahm ihre Hand und wir gingen zusammen nach unten.

„Jetzt werde ich ein bisschen mit dir angeben." Neckte ich sie und führte sie zu meinem Auto.

Wir legten den Weg zum Restaurant schweigend zurück, aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Wir hatten es nicht nötig, jedes Schweigen mit Konversation zu füllen, es war einfach schön, dass wir ganz alltägliche Dinge zusammen machten.

Im Restaurant wurden wir direkt an den Tisch geleitet den ich extra reserviert hatte. Er stand in einer Nische und man saß direkt an der Scheibe des großen Aquariums, dass die Besonderheit dieses Restaurants war. Der Kellner brachte uns die Karte und wir hatten uns schnell entschieden.

Als der Kellner wieder weg war, fing ich an Bella Sachen zu fragen, die ich sie noch nie gefragt hatte. Sachen die man nicht einem getippten Bericht entnehmen konnte. Ich wollte sie endlich richtig kennen lernen, alles von ihr wissen. Ihr einfach nur zuhören, war eine sehr befriedigende Erfahrung für mich.

Dann fing ich an ihr von mir zu erzählen, von meiner glücklichen, aber sehr kurzen Kindheit, vom Tod meiner Eltern, von meiner Firma und vieles mehr. Sie hörte mir aufmerksam und konzentriert zu und ich fühlte mich richtig geschmeichelt.

Wir sprachen auch über die Zukunft, Bella war noch sehr jung und sie erzählte mir, dass sie schon immer eine Ausbildung in der Gastronomie machen wollte. Und ich wusste jetzt, was das perfekte Hochzeitsgeschenk für sie war. Ich wusste, dass ich sie mit Juwelen und materiellen Dingen überhäufen könnte und sie würde es auch annehmen, aber es war nicht das passende für sie und sie hätte keine Freude daran, aber was ich jetzt in meinem Kopf hatte, würde richtig gut zu ihr passen.

Irgendwann verspannte sich Bella etwas und ich wusste, dass sie mir jetzt etwas erzählen würde, was ihr sehr nahe ging. Sie holte tief Luft und erzählte mir dann zum ersten mal von Esmeralda, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gestorben war. Ich drückte aufmunternd ihre Hand, während sie mir von ihrer Freundin und der Zeit die sie mit ihr verbracht hatte erzählte.

Da Bella mir alles so offen erzählte gestand ich ihr, dass ich die ganze Zeit über mit Alice Kontakt hatte und sie mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden hat. Aber Bella schien das schon irgendwie geahnt zu haben und wirkte nicht wirklich überrascht. Ich hatte auch mit Jakob gesprochen und ihm berichtet, was in Bellas Leben alles passiert war. Er hatte sich sehr für Bella gefreut und hatte mir versprochen, zu unserer Hochzeit wieder hier zu sein. Auch für Jakob war es sehr wichtig, dass Bella glücklich ist und das machte ihn, ohne Zweifel, zu meinem besten Freund.

Alice und Jasper würden, trotz allem, erst nach uns heiraten, da sie natürlich nicht die Mittel hatten, alles in so kurzer Zeit zu organisieren und Alice hatte meine Hilfe kategorisch abgelehnt, sie wollte alles selber machen.

„Es gibt da noch etwas..." Sagte Bella und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Sie wollte wissen, warum sie mit einem mal ein Konto hatte, auf dem so viel Geld war und ich erklärte es ihr.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es verwalten soll." Sagte Bella und lächelte leicht. „Du wirst dich darum kümmern müssen."

„Das ist kein Problem, aber es ist deines, vergiss das nicht." Antwortete ich, ohne ihr all die Möglichkeiten aufzuzählen was sie mit dem Geld machen könnte und dafür hatte ich meine Gründe.

„Alles was ich brauche sitzt mir gegenüber und das andere lebt in England." Sie brauchte nur mich und ihre Familie und ich brauchte nur sie.

Ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass mal wieder dieses dümmliche Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht erschien.

Wenig später beschlossen wir, nach Hause zu fahren. Ich bezahlte und wir gingen wieder zu meinem Auto. Nachdem wir einige Minuten gefahren waren, fragte Bella.

„Kann ich mal dein Handy haben? Ich muss meinen Vater anrufen." Ich gab es ihr und merkte mir vor, dass ich ihr ein neues Telefon besorgen musste.

Sie wählte und wenige Sekunden später hob jemand ab.

„Hallo Papa...Ich weiß, dass ich sofort anrufen wollte, aber ich..." Sie kicherte leise, er schien etwas witziges geantwortet zu haben. „Der Flug war etwas anstrengend, aber mir geht es gut, ich bin bei Edward. Macht euch keine Sorgen, hier ist alles perfekt."

Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas, bis die Konversation auch für mich wieder interessant wurde.

„Wir werden kirchlich heiraten und ich möchte, dass ihr alle kommt. Meinst du das geht?" Fragte sie, mit einem ängstlichen Ton in der Stimme, aber Charlie schien eine positive Antwort zu haben, den sie lächelte wieder. „Eh..." Kam es dann zögernd von ihr und sie sah mich an.

„Papa möchte wissen, wann die Hochzeit ist?"

„In einer Woche." Antwortete ich sofort und nickte noch dazu.

„In einer Wo..." Sagte sie und ihr schien klar zu werden, wie wenig Zeit das war. „Bist du sicher?" Fragte sie mich wieder.

„Absolut."

„In einer Woche Papa." Sagte sie zögernd ins Handy. „Oh, dass ist so schön Papa...ich kann es kaum erwarten euch alle zu sehen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Bella drehte sich auf ihrem Sitz zu mir.

„Edward...warum?" Sie wollte wissen, warum ich es so eilig hatte und ich konnte ihr nur mit der Wahrheit antworten.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Meinung änderst...oder das sich noch irgendetwas dazwischen stellen könnte." Erklärte ich trocken.

„Bist du sicher?" Fragte sie noch einmal, sie zweifelte an meinen Motiven und ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

„So sicher wie noch nie, mach dir keine Gedanken." Versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Vor Monaten hatte ich genauso voreilig gehandelt, aber diesmal war es ganz anderst. „Morgen kommt Madame und sie wird mit dir alles besprechen und sich auch um dein Kleid kümmern."

Das sie sich um das ganze Event kümmern würde, sagte ich besser nicht, sonst würde Bella mir nur vorwerfen, dass ich Madame mit viel zu viel Arbeit überschütte.

Damit war das Thema anscheinend beendet und Bella sagte nichts mehr. Als ich nach ein paar Minuten zu ihr rüber sah, war sie eingeschlafen. Zu Hause angekommen, parkte ich den Wagen und hob Bella vorsichtig auf meine Arme. Sie seufzte nur leise und legte instinktiv ihre Arme um meinen Hals.

Bella wurde nicht mal wach, als ich sie aufs Bett legte, ihr das Kleid auszog und ihr eines ihrer Nachthemden anzog. Auch ich zog mich für die Nacht um, schlüpfte dann zu ihr unter die Decke und nahm sie in meine Arme. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis auch ich in einen Traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Ein köstlicher Duft stieg mir in die Nase und ich zwang mich dazu, meine Augen auf zu machen. Ich sah direkt in Bellas lächelndes Gesicht.

„Hey du Schlafmütze, aufstehen!" sagte sie fröhlich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich stützte mich auf meine Ellenbogen und sah, dass sie ein Tablett in den Händen hielt, auf dem ein köstlich aussehendes Frühstück stand.

„Wow!" Sagte ich und betrachte wieder ihr schönes Gesicht. „Wenn das immer so sein wird, wird es mir nie langweilig werden dein Ehemann zu sein."

Sie lachte und sagte.

„Ich hoffe ja, dass wenigstens einmal die Woche ich diejenige sein werde, der das Frühstück ans Bett gebracht wird. Wenn nicht, werde ich die Scheidung verlangen." Scherzte sie.

Das würde ich selbstverständlich nicht zulassen.

„Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich ein Versprechen gemacht und ich habe vor, dass auch, bis ans Ende meiner Tage, einzuhalten."

„Wovon redest du?" Sie sah mich jetzt so ernst an, wie ich gesprochen hatte.

„Als ich kurz davor war dich für immer zu verlieren, habe ich vor Gott geschworen, dass ich, sollte ich dich je wieder an meiner Seite haben, alles dafür tun werde damit du glücklich bist. Und dieses Versprechen werde ich einhalten."

Sie stellte das Tablett ab und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Aber ich bin glücklich, ich habe eine Familie...einen Mann der mich liebt...den ich liebe...ich habe zwei Kinder, die mir vom Himmel her zusehen und auch wissen, wie glücklich ich bin...ich habe eine Freundin, die im Himmel auf meine Babys aufpasst...ich war noch nie so glücklich wie jetzt gerade und ich würde nichts ändern wollen." Erklärte sie leise.

„Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieses Glück für immer anhält Isabella. Du wirst weder die Zeit noch einen Grund dafür haben, je wieder unglücklich zu sein." Ich sah ihr tief in ihre schönen braunen Augen.

Sie lehnte sich vor und umarmte mich fest und ich erwiderte diese Umarmung natürlich.

Nach einigen Minuten richtete sie sich wieder auf und sagte.

„So, jetzt wird gefrühstückt."

Auf dem Tablett stand ein Omelett mit verschiedenen Kräutern, dass sofort meinen Magen knurren ließ, ein Glas Orangensaft, ein Teller auf dem Toast mit Butter und Marmelade lagen und zwei Tassen Kaffee mit Milch. Das Tablett wer mit einer schönen Blume dekoriert, die nur aus unserem Garten stammen konnte.

„Danke." Sagte ich nur und biss genussvoll in das Toast.

Nachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten, machten wir uns fertig und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Madam samt Gefolge ins Haus schneite.

Das Ambiente war merklich anders als bei unserer ersten Hochzeit, irgendwie war alles fröhlich und Bella wurde voll in alles einbezogen. Eine der Assistentin von Madam schleppte einen unglaublich dicken Katalog an und zog sich mit Bella in mein Büro zurück, damit sie sich Madams Ideen für ihr Brautkleid ansehen konnte. Ich wurde rigoros aus meinem Büro gescheucht und durfte es für Stunden nicht mehr betreten.

Ich ließ es fast ohne zu murren zu, dass auch bei mir Maas genommen wurde und musste den Smoking aussuchen, den ich bei meiner Hochzeit tragen wollte. Mir war das relativ egal, aber man ließ mich nicht entkommen.

Da Bella anscheinend noch lange beschäftigt sein würde, zog ich mich in den kleinen Salon zurück und rief erstmal James an. Es war im Moment der einzige ruhige Ort, da selbst Victoria mit Madams Gefolge durchs Haus wuselte und fleißig bei den Vorbereitungen mitmischte.

„Hallo James." Sagte ich, als er den Hörer abnahm. „Wie geht's?"

„Alles Wunderbar, ich glaube mittlerweile wissen alle darüber Bescheid, dass du kirchlich heiraten willst." Erklärte er fröhlich.

Ich musste bei seiner Bemerkung lachen und dann erzählte er mir alle Neuigkeiten aus der Firma und wie immer, war alles in bester Ordnung. Da ich vorhatte nach unserer Hochzeit die längsten Flitterwochen der Geschichte zu machen, würde James sich noch eine ganze Weile um alles kümmern müssen, aber er hatte alles perfekt im Griff.

Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich ging in den Garten, aber auch dort waren einige Helferinnen von Madame dabei alles um zu gestalten, da der Empfang nach der Hochzeit in der Kirche diesmal bei uns zu Hause stattfinden würde. Ich beobachte sie eine Weile bei ihrer Arbeit.

„Tz tz tz. Betrügst du mich?" Hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir und drehte mich um. Bella stand an den Rahmen der Tür zum Garten gelehnt und sah mich vergnügt an.

„Im Gegenteil." Antwortete ich. „Ich habe gewartet, dass sie dich aus ihren Klauen lassen." Ich sah wieder zu den Frauen, die wild gestikulierend durch den Garten liefen.

Ich hörte Bella Schritte im Gras und dann stand sie neben mir und beobachtete ebenfalls die Frauen bei ihrer Arbeit.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie alles in so kurzer Zeit auf die Beine stellen wollen." Bemerkte sie vergnügt.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich dich sofort heiraten, aber es soll etwas ganz besonderes werden."

Sie nickte nur und nahm meine Hand.

Die nächsten Tage wurden fürchterlich geschäftig und ich hatte nicht viele Gelegenheiten Zeit mit Bella zu verbringen. Wir sahen uns nur nachts und dann fielen wir meistens wie Steine ins Bett und schliefen bis zum nächsten Morgen durch und da ging es dann sofort weiter.

Madame Chantal leistete ganze Arbeit und jeden Tag passierte etwas neues. Die Dekoration im Garten war schon fast fertig und er sah aus, wie ein schöner Salon im Freien.

Bella hatte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, sich zusammen mit Victoria, um die Beköstigung unserer Gäste zu kümmern und verbrachte viel Zeit in der Küche.

Zusammen mit Madame sah ich mir die Kirche an, die sie für uns ausgesucht hat. Auch die war perfekt, nicht zu groß und auch nicht zu klein, es war eine von diesen altmodischen Kirchen, in denen man sich richtig wohl fühlen konnte.

Morgen war Mittwoch und da würde Bellas Familie anreisen. Es würde eine Überraschung für sie werden, da sie sie noch nicht so früh erwartete.

Es lief alles wirklich perfekt, aber ich würde erst zufrieden sein, wenn Bella ja gesagt hat.


	44. Edward Cullen V

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Edward Cullen.

„Papa!" Rief Bella.

Als ich in die Halle kam, sah ich Bellas Vater... er stand in der Eingangstür, neben ihm, in einem Rollstuhl, saß ein alter Mann, der ihm verdammt ähnlich sah. Aber das Charlie auf seinen eigenen Füßen stand, war das überraschende an dem Bild.

„Wie..?" Bella schienen die Worte zu fehlen und sie beugte sich erstmal zu ihrem Opa und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wann..?"

„Ich hab ein intensives therapeutisches Programm gemacht." Erklärte Charlie und Victoria war zu ihnen getreten, um ihnen die Jacken abzunehmen und zu helfen.

Direkt hinter Charlie sah ich noch einen Rollstuhl, in dem eine alte Dame saß, die eine Ähnlichkeit mit Bella hatte und auch ihre Augen. Bella hatte jetzt Tränen in den Augen und umarmte die alte Dame liebevoll.

„Ich freue mich ja so das ihr hier seid!" Rief Bella und umarmte auch ihre Onkel.

Ich blieb ein wenig abseits stehen und fühlte mich etwas ausgeschlossen und unwohl. Aber Bella hakte sich bei ihrem Vater ein und führte ihre ganze Familie zu mir.

„Oma, Opa, dass ist mein Verlobter...Edward Cullen." Sie nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir zu den beiden alten Leuten. Ich muss Bella so liebevoll angesehen haben, dass ihre Oma mich jetzt mit feuchten Augen und einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht betrachtete. Ich nahm eine ihrer kleinen Hände und gab ihr einen formvollendeten Handkuss.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen." Sagte ich und jetzt schenkte die alte Dame mir ein offenes Lächeln und sah dann zu ihrem Mann, der mich viel skeptischer betrachtete. Ich hielt dem Familienoberhaupt der Familie Swan meine Hand hin, die er überraschend kräftig drückte. „Schön sie kennen zu lernen Sir." Sagte ich und musste an meine eigenen Großeltern denken, die viel zu früh gestorben waren, wie auch meine Eltern.

„Das finde ich auch, mein Junge." Sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Ich wusste nicht, was Bella ihnen über mich erzählt hatte, aber sie waren freundlich zu mir und schienen mich in ihrer Familie akzeptieren zu wollen. Von jetzt an hatte ich genug Zeit, sie richtig kennen zu lernen und ihnen den richtigen Eindruck von mir zu vermitteln.

Wir gingen alle zusammen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Victoria uns mit Kaffee und Getränken versorgte und diesmal ließ selbst Bella sich mal bedienen.

Adam erklärte, dass sie nicht lange bleiben würden, da sie noch nicht in ihrem Hotel gewesen waren und die alten Leute sich von der anstrengenden Reise erholen wollten.

„Ihr könnt auch hier bleiben, es gibt ausreichend Zimmer." Bot ich sofort an, aber Charlie lehnte mein Angebot ab.

„Wir wollen nicht stören und ihr habt genug mit den Vorbereitungen zu tun. Und ich erwarte übrigens, dass wir zumindest die Hälfte der Kosten für die Feier übernehmen. Es ist Brauch, dass die Brauteltern die Hochzeit ausrichten." Erklärte er.

„Das ist nicht nötig...damit das ihr hier seid, bei Bella, ist völlig ausreichend." Widersprach ich sofort.

Es entstand eine kurze, aber heftige Diskussion darüber, wer die Kosten der Hochzeit übernehmen sollte, ich gab ziemlich schnell auf und wir beschlossen, dass wir die Kosten teilen würden. Da es nur noch drei Tage bis zur Hochzeit waren und die Vorbereitungen in vollem Gange, sagte Charlie, dass er sich da nicht einmischen wollte.

Bellas Oma bat sie, ihr das Brautkleid zu zeigen und Bella schob ihre Oma aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich unterhielt mich der weilen mit den Männern und verstand mich plötzlich auch ganz gut mit Adam und George, sie schienen ihr Misstrauen gegen mich abgelegt zu haben. Wir beschlossen sogar, dass wir in näherer Zukunft Geschäfte miteinander machen könnten.

Charlie hörte uns aufmerksam zu, wenn er wieder ganz gesund sein würde, würde er auch wieder in der Firma seiner Brüder mitarbeiten. Er hatte es zwar schon lange Jahre nicht mehr getan, freute sich aber sichtlich darauf.

Als Bella mit ihrer Oma zurück kam, sah diese äußerst zufrieden aus, ihr schien das Kleid gefallen zu haben. Ich hatte schon oft versucht, mir Bella in ihrem Brautkleid vorzustellen, aber bis ich sie nicht in dem Kleid sehen würde, würde ich nicht zufrieden sein.

Bella tuschelte etwas mit ihrer Oma, sah mich dann an und kam zu mir.

„Ich glaube, die Reise war sehr anstrengend für sie." Erklärte Bella. Ihre Oma hatte sie sicherlich gebeten, mir das zu sagen.

„Danke, dass du sie gebeten hast zu bleiben, dass war sehr nett von dir." Flüsterte Bella mir zu, als sie vor mir stand.

„Alles um meine Lady glücklich zu machen." Antwortet ich und machte ein leichte Verbeugung. Bella lachte und gab mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Bella ging wieder zu ihrem Vater und ich rief Laurent, damit er die Autos aus der Garage holte. Ich würde Bellas Onkeln ein Auto von mir zu Verfügung stellen und Laurent würde das andere fahren.

Wir brachten Bellas Familie zur Tür und verabredeten uns für den nächsten Tag in der Stadt, um zusammen zu essen.

Es war ein besonderer Tag für Bella gewesen, was sie mir bestätigte, als wir zusammen am Esstisch saßen und uns das Essen von Victoria schmecken ließen.

Am Tag unserer Hochzeit wachte ich vor Bella auf, sie lag auf meiner Brust und schlief noch tief und fest. Ich betrachtete sie und dachte an unsere Zukunft, die mit dem heutigen Tag beginnen würde.

Ich dachte darüber nach, wie sehr ich mich verändert hatte, seitdem sie in mein Leben getreten war, wie viel hatte passieren müssen, bevor sie für immer zu mir gehören würde.

Ich fragte mich, ob unsere Liebe immer so groß bleiben würde, ob wir irgendwann eine Ehekrise haben würden, ob wir noch mehr Kinder haben würden und wie viele.

Mir gingen tausend Sachen durch den Kopf, aber keine davon ließ mich auch nur für eine Sekunde an meiner Entscheidung zweifeln. All meine Gedanken liefen immer wieder auf eins hinaus, auf Bella und meiner Liebe zu ihr. Ich war einige Jahre älter als sie, sie war fast noch ein Kind, aber alles das spielte keine Rolle, solange sie nur an meiner Seite war.

Zusammen würden wir alles schaffen, obwohl wir uns, technisch gesehen, eigentlich gar nicht so gut kannten...besser gesagt, sie kannte mich nicht so gut und ich kannte ihre Vergangenheit zum größten Teil nur aus Berichten und Dokumenten. Aber mit jedem Tag würde ich sie besser Kennenlernen und ich war davon überzeugt, dass noch viele kleine Gründe dazu kommen würden, die meine Liebe zu ihr nur noch mehr wachsen lassen würden. Auch sie würde mich immer besser Kennenlernen, sie kannte schon meine schlimmste Seite, aber die war jetzt für immer begraben. Ich würde Bella nie wieder einen Grund geben, an meinen Gefühlen zu zweifeln. Sie hatte genug gelitten, jetzt fing der glückliche Teil ihres Lebens an.

„Du siehst...nachdenklich aus..." Hörte ich plötzlich Bellas verschlafene Stimme und sie gab mir einen Kuss aus Kinn, bevor sie sich wieder an mich kuschelte.

„Ich denke immer...an dich, an uns."

Bella seufzte und umarmte mich fest, sie schien nicht die Absicht zu haben aufzustehen.

„Kann der Pfarrer nicht hierher kommen und uns hier trauen? Mir fehlt ein wenig die Energie aufzustehen." Sagte sie dann auch lächelnd.

„Das würde er, glaube ich, als Sakrileg empfinden. Wahrscheinlich würde er meinen, dass wir schon vor der Hochzeit sündigen." Scherzte ich.

Bella seufzte wieder, die Woche war wirklich anstrengend gewesen, auch ich war etwas erschöpft, aber ich war stolz auf das Endergebnis und das sollte Bella auch sein.

Ich griff zu dem Haustelefon und rief in der Küche an, damit Victoria uns das Frühstück aufs Zimmer brachte und wir noch etwas ausruhen konnten. Die Hochzeit war für mittags angesetzt.

Wir kuschelten uns wieder unter die Decke und umarmten uns einfach.

Gut eine Stunde später hatten wir ausgiebig gefrühstückt und es warteten schon die Soldaten von Madame auf uns. Bella wurde in einen anderen Teil des Hauses gebracht und mein Anzug wurde mir ins Zimmer gebracht. Nachdem die Assistentin von Madame mir noch mein Hemd und meine Manschettenknöpfe heraus gelegt hatte, durfte ich duschen gehen.

Ich rasierte mich äußerst sorgfältig und als ich fertig war, zog ich mich langsam an, trotzdem wusste ich, dass ich viel zu schnell fertig war. Bella würde wahrscheinlich noch eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis sie fertig war.

Ich musste grinsen und als ich aus dem Zimmer kam, stand auch schon meine persönliche Assistentin vor mir.

„Perfekt." Murmelte sie und drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, dann fing sie an an meinem Smoking herum zu bürsten und murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Sie schien genauso eine Perfektionistin zu sein wie Madame.

Als sie endlich mit meiner Erscheinung zufrieden war, durfte ich nach unten gehen. Im Wohnzimmer wartet James schon auf mich.

„Wow!" Sagte er und stand auf. „Du siehst wesentlich besser aus, als beim ersten mal." Spottet er.

Ja, diesmal war es auch kein Geschäft, sondern eine richtige Hochzeit. Ich musste lächeln und umarmte ihn. Als ich mich wieder von ihm trennte, sah ich sehnsüchtig zur Treppe.

„Sie wird noch ein Weilchen brauchen, glaube ich." Sagte James und grinste mich an.

„Das denke ich auch. Wir sollten besser in die Kirche fahren."

Er würde mein Trauzeuge sein und Jakob war der von Bella. Charlie würde Bella natürlich zum Altar führen.

Wir fuhren zur Kirche und als wir dort ankamen, wuselte Madame fürchterlich geschäftig durch die Gegend. Ich bekam in Vorbeigehen eine kurze Umarmung von ihr und dann scheuchte sie mich direkt in die Kirche und die sah einfach prächtig aus.

An jeder Bankreihe waren kleine Sträuße weißer Rosen angebracht und satt eines roten Teppichs, lag vor dem Altar ein weißer, der im Licht glänzte. In jedem Blumengesteck, steckte eine kleine, brennende Kerze, und die Kirche war in ein wunderbares Licht getaucht.

Auch auf dem Altar standen große Sträuße von weisen Rosen und ich sah zu dem Kreuz, dass über dem Altar hing.

„Danke...für alles." Murmelte ich leise.

Während ich jedes Detail der Kirche bestaunte, kamen immer mehr Leute in die Kirche, unter ihnen waren auch einige Angestellte meiner Firma. Als ich Bellas Familie sah, ging ich zu ihnen, um sie zu begrüßen und unterhielt mich mit ihnen, bis Madame zu mir kam und mich zum Altar scheuchte.

Ich begrüßte Jakob, den ich noch gar nicht gesehen hatte, mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung, stellte mich neben James und sah zur Tür, äußerlich ruhig, innerlich aufgeregt und ungeduldig. Ich dachte an die vielen Gründe, die Bella haben könnte um nicht zu erscheinen und ich betet zu Gott, dass nichts von dem passieren würde.

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich so da stand, bis mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass die Kirche voll war und eine sanfte Musik von einem Piano zu hören war.

Ich sah zum Eingang und Bellas Brautjungfern kamen, mit gemäßigten Schritten auf mich zu. Die erste war Alice, dann kam, zu meiner Überraschung, Rosalie und zum Schluss kam Leah. Alle drei sahen in den blass lila Kleidern bezaubernd aus. Doch ich konnte ihnen nicht länger meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, den jetzt kam die wichtigste Person durch die breite Tür.

Bella trug ein wunderschönes langes Kleid, mit einem weich fallendem Rock und einer Korsage, die ihren Busen zur Geltung brachte, sie hatte sich für einen sanften Champagner Ton entschieden und sah einfach unglaublich aus. Das Kleid ließ ihre schönen Schultern frei und sie trug als einzigen Schmuck, eine große Perle, die ihren schlanken Hals betonte. Ihre Haare waren hoch gesteckt und von einem Schleier bedeckt, der ihr in einer langen Schleppe über den Rücken fiel.

Einfach spektakulär und mir fehlten die Worte, um ihre Schönheit zu beschreiben. Als sie so auf mich zu schwebte, gingen mir Gedanken durch den Kopf, die so gar nicht in eine Kirche passten. Dann stand sie endlich vor mir und ich versuchte mich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Charlie zu mir sagte und nicht auf ihr schönes Gesicht hinter dem Schleier.

„Ich übergebe dir einen Schatz von unschätzbarem Wert." Sagte Charlie und legte Bellas Hand in meine.

„Ich weiß." Antwortete ich schlicht.

Dann wurde ich von einer väterlichen Umarmung Charlies überrascht und irgendwie fühlte ich mich, als ob auch mein Vater mich umarmen würde und das er und meine Mutter stolz auf mich waren. Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung und musste gegen meine Tränen ankämpfen. Charlie klopfte mir noch mal kräftig auf die Schulter und überließ mir dann seine Tochter.

Bella gab ihren Brautstrauß, der fast eine exakte Kopie ihres ersten Straußes war, an Alice weiter und wir setzten uns auf die goldenen Stühle, die vor dem Altar standen. Rosalie war sofort da und legte Bellas Schleier zurecht.

Der Pfarrer nickte uns kurz zu und fing dann mit seiner Predigt an. Er betete mit uns, zitierte einen Teil aus der Bibel und ich ließ nicht für eine Sekunde Bellas Hand los. Dann fing der Teil der Trauung an und als die alles entscheidende Frage kam, war ich mir absolut sicher über meine Antwort.

„Edward Anthony Cullen, willst du die hier anwesende Isabella Swan, als deine rechtmäßige Ehefrau akzeptieren, um sie zu lieben und zu ehren, bis ans Ende deiner Tage?"

„Ja, ich will!" Sagte ich viel zu laut und meine Stimme hallte in der Kirche wieder.

Er stellte die Frage auch Bella und sie antwortete, genauso sicher, aber um einiges leiser.

„Die Ringe bitte." Sagte der Pfarrer und ein kleine Mädchen, dass ich noch nie gesehen hatte, dass aber eine unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit Emmett hatte, seine kleine Schwester vielleicht, brachte ein samtenes Kissen, auf dem die Ringe lagen.

Der Pfarrer segnete erste die Ringe und danach uns. Das Mädchen machte einen Knicks und hielt dann zuerst mir das Kissen hin. Ich nahm den eindeutig kleineren Ring und Bella gab mir ihre Hand.

Ich steckte den Ring an ihren zarten Finger und sie tat das Gleiche bei mir, alles was danach kam, lief wie ein leises Murmeln im Hintergrund für mich ab. Jetzt war ich richtig mit Bella verheiratet und nichts würde uns mehr trennen können. Im stillen sprach ich mein eigenes kleines Gebet und dankte Gott noch einmal für alles.

„...sie können die Braut jetzt küssen." Die Worte brachten mich wieder in die Realität zurück.

Jetzt konnte ich es kaum erwarten meine Frau zu küssen, langsam hob ich den Schleier an, um in ihr schönes Gesicht zu sehen, ihre Wangen waren leicht rot, in ihren Augen standen Tränen und ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Ich legte meine Hände um ihr Gesicht, beugte mich vor und drückte meine Lippen sanft auf ihre samtenen Lippen, sofort überkam mich das Verlangen, den Kuss zu vertiefen, aber ich wusste, dass ich mich zurückhalten musste. Außerdem war sie jetzt mein und wir würden viel Zeit haben unsere Liebe zu genießen.

Lächelnd löste ich meine Lippen von ihren und zog sie eine feste Umarmung, Bella legte den Kopf an meine Schulter und ich merkte, dass sie jetzt richtig weinte. Sie weinte vor Glück, davon war ich überzeugt und ich hielt sie weiter fest, bis ihre kleine, emotionale Krise vorbei war.

Im Hintergrund hörte ich, wie unsere Gäste anfingen zu applaudieren und Bella löste sich langsam von mir. Der Pfarrer rief uns zu sich, damit wir die Papiere unterschrieben, dass taten wir und waren jetzt auch vor der Kirche Mann und Frau.

Ich hielt Bella meinen Arm hin, sie hackte sich ein und ich führte sie zum Ausgang. Wir gingen durch die schön dekorierten Bankreihen und ich war Madam wirklich dankbar für ihre hervorragende Arbeit.

Kaum hatten wir einen Schritt nach draußen gemacht, regneten Rosenblätter und Reis auf uns hinunter. Ich versuchte Bella mit meinem Arm zu schützen, aber sie lachte nur fröhlich. Wir gingen direkt zu der Limousine, die mit weißen Bändern und Rosen geschmückt war und Laurent hielt uns die Tür auf. Wir würden direkt zur Villa fahren und dort erst die Glückwünsche entgegennehmen.

Im Auto nahm ich Bella wieder in meine Arme und sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter, wir hatten noch kein Wort miteinander gesprochen, aber das war im Moment auch nicht nötig, wir genossen einfach unser Glück.

Als wir zu hause ankamen, half ich Bella aus dem Auto, damit sie sich nicht in ihrer Schleppe verhedderte.

Victoria erwartet uns, mit einem strahlendem Lächeln und war dann doch die erste die uns gratulierte.

Wir gingen in die noch ruhige Eingangshalle und jetzt musste ich Bella etwa sagen.

„Ich liebe dich Bella, mehr als mein Leben, ich bin stolz darauf, dass du meine Frau bist, meine Liebhaberin und das werde ich bis zum Ende meiner Tage sein."

„Ich liebe dich Edward und ich werde alles tun was in meiner Macht steht, um dich glücklich zu machen."

Ich küsste sie, wie ich es schon in der Kirche hatte tun wollen, trocknete ihr dann ihre Tränen und führte sie zu der Tür, die zum Garten führte.

Sobald wir aus der Tür waren, wurden wir wider Opfer eines Regens aus Lebensmitteln und Blütenblättern.

Die Sonne schien und der Garten war zu einem perfekten Hochzeitssalon verwandelt worden, in dessen Mitte sich eine große Tanzfläche befand.

Jetzt wurden wir auch von allen Seiten umarmt und beglückwünscht, zuerst war natürlich Bellas Familie dran und ich genoss es richtig, dass ich mich jetzt dazugehörig fühlte. Charlie umarmte mich wieder und Bellas Oma liefen die Tränen über die Wange.

Dann warf sie eine quietschende Alice in meine Arme, ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung und dabei schossen mir kurz Bilder von unsrer ersten Begegnung und von ihrer Ohrfeige durch den Kopf. Aber mir blieb nicht viel Zeit über das Vergangene nachzudenken, da ich sofort von Rosalie und Emmett beglückwünscht wurde.

Leah war etwas zurückhaltender, genau wie Jasper und Jakob klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und wir verabredeten uns für später auf einen Drink. Ich nahm weiter Glückwünsche entgegen und ich suchte mit den Augen nach Bella, wir waren vor einer Weile in dem Trubel getrennt worden und ich sah, dass sie von ihrer Familie umringt war.

Irgendjemand hatte Bella den Schleier abgenommen, jetzt konnte ich ihre kunstvolle Frisur sehen, es steckten kleine Perlen in ihren Locken, die im Sonnenlicht glänzten. Einige Locken hatten sich gelöst und umspielten sinnlich ihren Hals.

Bella bemerkte meinen Blick und sie nickte mir zu, ich erwiderte ihre Geste, den ich wusste genau das, wenn ich auch nur einen Muskel mehr bewegt hätte, wäre ich wie ein Neandertaler über sie hergefallen, hätte sie einfach über meine Schulter geworfen und sie von hier weggebracht.

Mittlerweile war James zu mir gekommen und sagte mir, dass Bellas Geschenk bereit sei und sie es nur unterschreiben musste. Ich lächelte und freute mich wie ein kleiner Junge darauf,ihr dieses Geschenk zu geben.

Es tauchten jede Menge Kellner auf und sorgten dafür, dass alle ein Glas in der Hand hatten und der erste Toast ausgesprochen werden konnte.

Ich ging zu Bella und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ein Toast!" Rief James auch schon, erstand jetzt neben Bellas Vater und irgendwie war es,als ob er die Rolle meines Vaters übernommen hätte. Unsere Gäste hoben alle ihr Glas und bildeten einen Kreis um uns.

„Auf das Brautpaar...weil irgendwo auf der Welt ein Paar aus wahrer Liebe heiratet, genau wie diese beiden Menschen hier. Sie haben viele Hindernisse aus dem Weg schaffen müssen, viel Leid erfahren müssen, aber sie sind hier und sie sind der Beweis dafür, dass die wahre Liebe alles schaffen kann."

Bei den Worten von James musste ich gegen die Tränen ankämpfen und traute mich nicht, Bella anzusehen, weil ich es dann bestimmt nicht geschafft hätte.

Dann war Charlie an der Reihe.

„Auf meine Tochter und ihren Ehemann, weil Gott ihnen all das Glück gibt, dass sie verdient haben, so vereint wie es ein Mann und eine Frau nur sein können."

Ich sah Bella tief in die Augen, stieß mit ihr an, trank dann gleichzeitig mit ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen . Um uns herum konnte ich Applaus und das leise Klingeln der Gläser hören.

Danach setzten sich alle an die Tische und es wurde das köstliche essen serviert, dass Bella und Victoria zubereitet hatten. Ich hatte allerdings nicht allzu viel Hunger und Bella schien es genauso zu gehen.

„Und jetzt wird getanzt!" Rief Madame enthusiastisch, als alle mehr oder weniger mit essen fertig waren und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort setzte die Musik ein und Bella reichte mir ihre Hand.

Ich führte sie auf die Tanzfläche,dort legte sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals und ich drückte sie so fest an mich, dass kein Blatt mehr zwischen uns passte und hob sie leicht an, Bella lächelte und ich stellte sie auf meine Füße. Bella legte ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter und ich schwebte regelrecht mit ihr über die Tanzfläche.

Wir tanzten unserer neuen Zukunft entgegen und ich sah uns schon, alt und grau, zusammen auf der Terrasse sitzend und unseren Enkeln beim spielen zusehend. Es dauerte nicht lange und dann kam Charlie zu uns und wollte selbstverständlich mit seiner Tochter tanzen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie gut er sich erholt hatte. Direkt hinter Charlie erschien Alice und forderte ihren Tanz mit mir ein. Ich war natürlich sofort bereit dazu und drückte sie kurz, freundschaftlich an mich. Ich hatte zusammen mit Bella nicht nur eine Familie bekommen, sondern auch einige wirklich gute Freunde gefunden.

Nach Alice tanzte ich auch noch mit Rosalie,Leah und noch einigen anderen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich stundenlang so weiter gegangen, wenn Madame nicht darauf geachtet hätte, dass ihr Zeitplan auf die Minute genau eingehalten wurde und dafür gesorgt hätte, dass die imposante Hochzeitstorte in die Mitte der Tanzfläche gebracht wurde.

Die Torte hatte Bella, zusammen mit Victoria, gezaubert. Madame reichte mir das große Messer und Bella legte ihre Hand auf meine. Zusammen schnitten wir die Torte an und es wurde fleißig fotografiert. Ich fütterte Bella mit einem Stück Kuchen und sie tat das gleiche bei mir. Die Torte sah nicht nur spektakulär aus, sie schmeckte auch so und zerging auf der Zunge.

Ich gab das Messer an einen der Kellner weiter, der die Torte an die Gäste verteilte.

Jetzt war endlich der Moment gekommen, an dem ich Bella ihr Geschenk gegeben konnte. Ich legte ihr meinen Arm um die Taille und führte sie zum Tisch mit den Geschenken.

„Ich hab da noch was für dich." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und reichte ihr einen großen Umschlag, der mit einer Schleife geschmückt war.

„Ein Umschlag...?" Fragte Bella nachdenklich und ich wusste, dass sie an die vielen Papiere und Umschläge dachte die, bis jetzt, so eine große Rolle in unserem Leben gespielt hatten, aber dieser hier war anders.

Zögernd machte sie den Umschlag auf und zog die Papiere heraus, die ich schon zum Teil ausgefüllt hatte, die sie aber noch vervollständigen musste. Bella lass das Formular und ein breites Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Ich hatte sie auf der besten Gastronomieschule der Stadt angemeldet. Bella stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ich lächelte und dachte, dass ich anfing die Sachen richtig zu machen.

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich, aber dafür müssen wir kurz ins Haus gehen." Erklärte Bella, nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Sofort schossen mir erotische Bilder von uns durch den Kopf und ich schüttelte ihn kurz. Das würde Bella nicht machen, solange wir noch Gäste hatten. Eigentlich wollte ich gar kein Geschenk von ihr, war aber doch neugierig, was es war.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung brachte sie mich zu meinem Büro. Bella machte die Tür auf und da die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, lag das Zimmer im dunklen. Sie führte mich in die Mitte des Raums und ich blieb still stehen, bis sie die Lampe auf meinem Schreibtisch anmachte.

Und da sah ich es, an der Wand über meinem Schreibtisch, hing ein wunderschönes Gemälde, auf dem meine Eltern zu sehen waren. Wo hatte sie das den her? Ich hörte ein Geräusch an der Tür und drehte mich um, dort stand James und lächelte mich an, er hatte also etwas damit zu tun.

„Wie..?" War das einzige was ich sagen konnte, während ich das Bild betrachtete.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich dir schenken sollte, du hast ja schon alles." Erklärte Bella leicht vorwurfsvoll. „Ich habe James um Rat gefragt und er hatte diese wunderbare Idee, die er mit mir geteilt hat. Er hat mir das Foto besorgt und sich auch mit dem Maler in Verbindung gesetzt...ich weiß, wie sehr du deine Eltern vermisst und so kannst du sie immer betrachten, wenn du an sie denkst..."

Der Maler hatte eine wunderbare Arbeit geleitet, obwohl er nur sehr wenig Zeit gehabt haben kann.

„Danke." Ich umarmte Bella und einige rebellische Tränen liefen über meine Wangen und tropften auf ihre Haare. James zog sich zurück und ich sah Bella in die Augen.

„Das ist einzig und allein das Werk von James...ich bin nicht gut im Geschenke machen..."

„Die Tatsache das du hier bist, bei mir, ist völlig ausreichend. Nachdem ich dich verloren hatte, ist es wie ein Wunder, dass du wieder bei mir bist und das ist das wertvollste Geschenk der Welt." Ich beugte mich zu ihr und ließ meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Als wir uns wieder trennten, weil wir atmen mussten, sagte Bella.

„Der Maler hat noch ein zweites Bild gemalt."

„Wofür?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Für das Haus auf Esmes Insel...wo wir unsere ersten Flitterwochen verbracht haben...dem Ort, an dem wir unsere Masken abgelegt und uns zum ersten mal richtig geliebt haben."

Ich nickte nur und nahm ihre Hand, damit hatte sie völlig Recht. Und auf der Insel meiner Mutter würden wir auch unsere richtigen Flitterwochen verbringen.

Obwohl ich wusste, dass viele Leute auf und warteten, nahm ich Bella wieder in meine Arme, küsste sie und versuchte all meine Gefühle in diesen Kuss zu legen. Es war ein Vorgeschmack auf unsere richtige Hochzeitsnacht.

Dann blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als wieder zu unseren Gästen zu gehen.

Die Feier war noch im vollen Gange und unsere Gäste wurden auch nicht müde. Wir tanzten, tranken, lachten, spielten seltsame Hochzeitsspielchen, die wir Alice und Rosalie zu verdanken hatte und es war eine richtig schöne und fröhliche Hochzeitsfeier.

Bella tanzte mit ihrem Vater, James, Jakob und fast allen anwesenden männlichen Wesen, immer unter meinen wachsamen Augen natürlich.

Bellas Großeltern waren die ersten die müde wurden und auch Charlie schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Wir brachten sie zur Tür und es wurde ein langer und tränen reicher Abschied. Zum Schluss versprach ich Charlie, dass wir direkt am Anschluss unserer Hochzeitsreise einen Abstecher nach England machen würden.

Die Feier ging langsam ihrem Ende entgegen und ich konnte es auch kaum abzuwarten, mit Bella ins Hotel zu fahren. Diesmal hatte ich ein kleines, aber feines Hotel ausgesucht, in dem wir unsere Hochzeitsnacht verbringen würden. Es war zwar nicht so luxuriös wie bei unserer ersten Hochzeit, aber es war um einiges romantischer.

Wir verabschiedeten von unseren Gästen, wurden nochmal von allen beglückwünscht und konnten dann endlich zum Hotel fahren. Da ich Laurent und Victoria gebeten hatte mit uns zu feiern, hatte ich einen anderen Fahrer engagiert der uns zum Hotel brachte.

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange und wir kamen an dem kleinen Hotel an, dass mitten im Wald lag. Bella sah müde und unglaublich glücklich aus. Wir hatten nur eine kleine Tasche für die Nacht dabei, weil Laurent Morgen unser Gepäck mitbringen würde, wenn er uns zum Flughafen brachte.

Ich sagte an der Rezeption Bescheid, wann wir geweckt werden wollten und wann uns das Frühstück gebracht werden sollte. Dann nahm ich die Hand meiner Frau und führte sie in den ersten Stock, zu unseren Zimmer.

Vor der Tür nahm ich sie auf meine Arme und ging mit ihr durch die Tür, in unser neues und schönes Leben.


	45. Epilog

Die Personen und Orte gehören Stephenie Meyer.

Die Originalstory ist von Mara Gaunt.

Epilog!

Der Wind fuhr mir durch meine, mittlerweile verdammt grauen Haare, während ich die Blumen aufs Grab unserer Kinder legte. Wir hatten das Grab vor vielen Jahren auf unser Grundstück verlegen lassen, damit die ganze Familie zusammen war.

Der Grabstein sah fast noch genauso aus, wie am ersten Tag. Bella und ich hatten ihn immer Stein sah vielleicht aus wie immer, aber an uns war die Zeit nicht so spurlos vorüber gegangen, aber das konnte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein.

Ich sah auf meine Hände, die die Blumen hielten, Hände die vieles mit einer einzigen Unterschrift zerstört hatten, aber ich habe alles dafür getan, um meine Fehler im Laufe der Jahre wieder gut zu machen.

Aus dem Haus hörte ich die ersten Weihnachtslieder, Heute war Heiligabend und bald würde Renesmee kommen, um die Feiertage mit uns zu verbringen. Sie war eine stolze und sehr gute Studentin. Ihr etwas ungewöhnlicher Name, war eine Zusammensetzung der Vornamen meiner Mutter und dem von Bellas Mutter, sie wurde aber fast von allen Nessie genannt,was Bella nicht wirklich gefiel.

Der Wind der durch die Bäume strich, trug mir auch das Lachen meiner anderen Kinder zu mir und es war das Lachen von glücklichen Kindern.

An dem Tag als Renesmee geboren wurde, hatte ich vor Gott geschworen, dass ich Bella nie wieder eine so schwere Geburt zumuten werde. Aber die Leidenschaft und die Liebe die ich für Bella empfand, halfen nicht gerade dabei, diesen Schwur einzuhalten.

Als Renesmee fünf Jahre alt war, zehn Jahre nach unserer Hochzeit, wurde Bella wieder schwanger. Und zu unserer großen Überraschung, war sie wieder mit Zwillingen schwanger.

Bella fiel in eine kleine Depression, von der sie sich aber schnell wieder erholte und dann überwog die Freude, über den neuen Nachwuchs. Wie auch schon bei ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Renesmee, litt ich neun Monate lang mit meiner Frau, wenn es ihr schlecht war, war mir auch schlecht, wenn sie eine Hungerattacke hatte, hatte ich auch eine . Auch diesmal musste wieder ein Kaiserschnitt gemacht werden, aber da wir im Zentralkrankenhaus ja unseren Familienarzt Emmett hatten, ging alles gut aus.

Wir bekamen wieder einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, die Bella Esme und Carlisle nannte und davon ließ sie sich von nichts und niemanden abhalten.

Rosalie und Emmett hatten gut ein Jahr nach uns geheiratet und hatten zwei Jungs, die hundertprozentig nach ihrem Vater kamen. Leah und Jakob hatten kurz nach ihnen geheiratet und sie haben es auf ganze vier Kinder gebracht, alles Jungen. Alice und Jasper hatten das mit ihren zwei Mädchen wieder halbwegs ausgeglichen. Wir waren wie eine große Familie und unsere Kinder waren fast wie Geschwister aufgewachsen. Morgen würde die ganze Rasselbande zu uns zum Essen kommen und wir würden zusammen Weihnachten feiern.

Unsere „Kleinen" waren mittlerweile 16 Jahre alt und standen kurz davor die Schule erfolgreich zu beenden und würden dann auch auf die Uni gehen. Nessie hatte sich für Medizin entschieden, war sich aber über ihr Fachgebiet noch nicht so ganz sicher.

Charlie war wieder ganz gesund geworden und hatte sogar wieder geheiratet. Er hatte durch Leah seine zweite Frau Sue kennen gelernt, die sich wunderbar in unsere chaotische Familie eingefügt hat. Sie wohnten jetzt ganz in unserer Nähe und besuchen uns oft.

Im Haus wurde es lauter und ich nahm an, dass Nessie eingetroffen ist. Meine Kinder verstanden sich prächtig, es gab zwar die ein oder andere kleine Streitigkeit zwischen ihnen, aber sie liebten sich sehr und das merkte man auch.

Eine kleine,zarte Hand legte sich in meine und schlanke Finger verflochten sich mit meinen.

„Ich dachte, du wärst noch im Büro." Sagte Bella und sah zum Grab unserer Kinder. „Hallo." Begrüßte sie sie.

„Es ist alles fertig und bis zum nächsten Jahr muss ich auch nicht mehr ins Büro, keiner meiner Angestellten, sie können alle die Feiertage mit ihren Familien verbringen." Erklärte ich.

„Das ist schön, im Restaurant habe ich es genauso gemacht. Mein Geschäftsführer meinte zwar, dass ich verrückt sei, weil ich an den lukrativsten Tagen im Jahr das Restaurant schließe, aber nachdem ich ihn gefragt habe, ob er den gerne an den Feiertagen arbeiten möchte, hat er nichts mehr gesagt. Er denkt, dass ich eine viel zu weiche Chefin bin." Sie lächelte mich an.

„Du bist die beste Chefin und ich weiß wovon ich rede." Scherzte ich

Bella schlug mir spielerisch auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann zum Grab, um ein stilles Gebet zu sprechen. Als sie fertig war, drehte sie sich wieder zu mir und sagte.

„Renesmee ist da, sie hat nach dir gefragt."

„Es ist schön, dass sie trotz ihrer Examen kommen konnte und die Feiertage mit uns verbringt."

„Du weißt wie sie ist, nichts kann sie davon abhalten nach Hause zu kommen und sich an den Köstlichkeiten, die ihre Mutter zubereitet hat, zu laben. Sie hat all ihre Examen vorher fertig geschrieben und sie vor allen anderen abgegeben." Sagte Bella schmunzelnd.

„Ja, unsere Tochter..." Als ich in ihrem Alter war, gab es nur eins für mich, so viel Geld wie möglich zu verdienen und mein Vermögen zu vergrößern, unsere Tochter war da, zum Glück, ganz anders. Ich war so stolz auf sie.

Meine zwei kleinen Teufel wussten schon genau was sie werden wollten, Esme wollte auch Medizin studieren und Carlisle war eher künstlerisch veranlagt. Es war wie bei ihren Großeltern, nur andersherum.

Da ich nicht vorhatte, meinen Kindern ihre Träume zu nehmen, waren wir mit allem einverstanden. Sie wussten genau was sie konnten und strengten sich jeden Tag an, besser zu werden.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von unseren Engeln, ich nahm Bellas Hand und wir gingen zum Haus.

Ich war glücklich.

Und mein Glück hielt schon lange an und würde, wenn Gott es will, noch lange anhalten. Ich hatte mich als Mann verwirklicht, als Vater und wenn alles gut ging, würde ich mich auch noch als Opa verwirklichen.

Wenn ich so über mein Leben nachdachte, konnte ich nur zu einem Schluss kommen.

Man fand das Glück in den kleinen Sachen des Lebens und nicht im großen Geld. Ich hatte diese kleinen Dinge des Lebens schätzen gelernt. Natürlich hatten wir noch immer viel Geld, aber das war zur Nebensache geworden.

Glück war es, eine Frau zu haben die mich liebt, obwohl ich mich nicht immer dieser Liebe würdig gezeigt hatte. Ich habe eine Familie die, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht meine ist, mich wie einen Sohn behandelt und ich habe viele gute Freunde, auf die ich immer zählen kann.

Mehr konnte und würde ich mir vom Leben nicht wünschen.


End file.
